Eyes the Imagine
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: AU/Original. Imagine it, a world where the game Vanguard has became a global sensation. Pros battle it out to see who is the top. However that is not our story. A strange condition has appeared, and no one will be able to eye the game the same, again...
1. Image 1: Imagine the Ride

_**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. Well anyway I've had this idea for a while so I decided to try it out. I'll even put in any strategies that I think up in this fic. In fact, if I'm successful, I might be able to actually teach some people how to actually play the game, though that's unlikely.**_

_**This fic doesn't have much to do with the Anime, but it involves the card game. Imagine it, a world similar to ours and yet one that has a huge devotion to a certain card game. That card game is Vanguard.**_

_**Well anyway I hope you enjoy this fic. Happy reading.**_

* * *

"Here I go!" Shouted a voice intent on victory. The voice came from a giant muscular humanoid creature in American football garb. The creature tackled a knight in black armor, spreading dust around the battlefield after the impact. "Got you!"

This my friends, is not a battle between a football player and a knight, but rather a card game, known as Cardfight Vanguard, between two card fighters.

The dust cleared, and the knight still stood. "Is that the best you got?" The knight, by the name of Blaster Dark, taunted coldly.

"What!" The football player, named Maximum Juggernaut, yelped. "You're still in this game?" The face of the player behind Maximum Juggernaut appeared in place of Maximum Juggernaut's real face. One could see the fear in the eyes of the player.

Blaster Dark, his eyes hidden, coldly said, "Such low level attack won't beat me." The player behind Blaster Dark drew a card from the Vanguard deck of his. "Now, wallow in your despair!" The player held up high a card, "Cursed Dragon, come forth and swallow your enemies up in despair," the player played the new card over Blaster Dark. "Ride, **Phantom Blaster Dragon**!"

Blaster Dark's eyes widened in pain. His body released an enormous amount of power, culminating to the point where after one loud scream the energy was released and Blaster Dark's body was swallowed in a black light. From the very light, a hand emerged and grabbed onto a double sided lance. The hand swung the weapon, dissipating the light. What was once Blaster Dark was now a new unit. Instead of a knight in black armor, it was a black armor clad Dragon.

Maximum Juggernaut's face twitched in fear of the massive black dragon, "No, anything but that!"

The player behind Phantom Blaster Dragon coldly spoke, "Imagine this, despair upon you, nowhere to run. The red eyes of despair, foreshadowing that which will swallow you up." The lines around Phantom Blaster Dragon became red, "now, fall into despair, DAMNED CHARGING LANCE!"

Maximum Juggernaut screamed in fear as Phantom Blaster Dragon walked forward. "No, no, NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The world has become a place where card games can be seen played in nearly everywhere. The one game that has gotten the attention of the general public is a game known simply as Cardfight Vanguard.

Far from being an ordinary card game, Vanguard has become somewhat of a way of life. Not that the game itself is a matter of life and death, but the game itself has become so recognized that there are many pro players of this game.

"Ride, **Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion**!" A voice shouted. "VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!"

These pro players duke it out against each other for valuable prizes and the recognition that they want. However, our story does not focus on the pro game of this card game. Instead our focus is elsewhere . . .

In a large outdoor stadium, a group of people awaited by the stage, ready for the performers to come out.

After hours of anticipation, a man in a red long coat jumped out onto stage. His hair was shaped like that of a small flame and he wore sunglasses that concealed his eyes. "Every one, are you ready for this!" The man shouted.

"YEAH!"

"Are you ready for the Queens Za Four, Q4 for short!" The man shouted real loudly.

"YEAH!"

"Then wait no longer, here they are!" The man flipped away allowing four platforms to rise up to the stage. A woman stood on each platform. They all had different hairstyles and wore white idol like dresses with ribbons of different color. The first from the left had pigtails and wore yellow ribbons. The next one had short hair and wore silver ribbons. The one after had hair tied in a ponytail by a pink ribbon and even wore pink ribbons on her dress. The last one had long hair and wore red ribbons.

The spotlights shone on the women and they opened their eyes. They opened their mouths to sing, and the audience members roared in excitement as the idols sang.

The man slumped onto a chair backstage, "Whoa," he sighed, "man that was exhilarating." He grabbed a water bottle and drank to quench his thirst.

"Yo, Hino-san!" A voice shouted, "what are you doing here in the back?" A man in a cap came over.

"What do you think?" Hino asked the man. "Because your announcer guy was sick today with a cold, I had to take over." Hino slumped backwards on the chair, "Honestly, those four girls are a pain in the ass sometimes." Hino drank his water. "I spoil them too much."

The man in the cap chuckled, "I can see that." He commented. "Must be hard being a shop owner while also being those four's manager huh?"

"You said it." Hino nodded. "But I love them, I mean who wouldn't?"

"Don't talk as if they're you're daughters." The man in the cap chuckled, "You're not even that old!"

"I'm pretty much the same age as those four anyway." Hino retorted. "Besides, one of them is my sister . . ." Hino mumbled.

"Well you seem you don't want to be cooped up in here." The man in the cap mentioned.

"Of course not!" Hino shouted, "I may be their manager, I may live together with them, I may dote on them every chance they take advantage of me, but I still want to be in the audience to see them perform!" Hino spread out his arms, "I want to see them, my little angels, on stage!"

What Hino did got a huge laugh out of the man, "Man, if I didn't know any better, with the way you're acting I would've pegged you for a polygamist." The man chuckled but noticed that Hino wasn't laughing. The man stopped and looked at Hino, who was staring intensely at the man.

"You know some polygamists?" Hino asked, then his eyes shined, "where can I become one!"

A noticeable sweat drop dripped down from the man in the cap, "I wasn't serious."

Hino pouted, "you're no fun." Hino looked towards the door and sighed, "well I'm bored, I might as well go for a walk."

"Huh but what about the girls?"

"They can handle themselves." Hino said opening the door, "if I don't come on then they'll know what to do." Hino winked, "Later."

The man in the cap stared at Hino's back as Hino left. When the door closed, the man shuddered. "Man that dude is creepy."

* * *

Hino walked around the city, just staring at the various buildings that had giant screens filled with advertisements. The world has become so engrossed into the game that nearly every company, whether it be related to card games or not, have at least one Vanguard player that advertises for the company. "Honestly, this situation reminds me of that show with those people with hair shaped like sea creatures."

Hino looked at one particular screen that was advertising stats on various different pro players of the game. The screen then flashed to the profile of the best player in Japan by the name of Ryou. "Ryou . . ." Hino himself said upon seeing the profile of Ryou. Hino sat down on a bench and just stared at the screen. Hino closed his eyes and held his head, remembering an event from a few months ago.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon roared . . ._

Hino let out a loud gasp after remembering. "Oh damn, I really shouldn't think about that." Hino held his chest and let out huge breaths. "Can't look to the past, just got to keep moving!" Hino stood up with vigor. "Let's do this!" Hino shouted enthusiastically, but then realized, "what am I going to do?" He went out for a walk but that's pretty much the only plan that he thought of, just a walk. Hino is now bored of walking. It's very boring.

Hino didn't really noticed but he stopped at a park and at this very moment, what appeared to be a trio of teenaged boys was walking up to Hino. One of them stopped which stopped the other two. The boy in the middle whispered to his friends and pointed at Hino. The two friends nodded and the boy in the middle walked up to Hino.

"Ryou Hino!" The boy shouted. Hino's ears perked up upon hearing his last name being spoken. "I challenge you, cardfight me!"

Hino turned to the boy and smiled. "I like your enthusiasm kid." Then Hino took off his glasses, "and I know I look like Ryou, but I'm not him." Hino smiled, then revealed his first name, "I'm Ryu Hino, Ryou's brother."

"Oh . . . sorry." The boy said and backed away, then chuckled, "man, when you wear those sunglasses you look so much like Ryou."

"Well what'd you expect. I AM his twin brother you know." Ryu chuckled. "His identical twin to be exact." Ryu then messed his hair around, "the only difference between the two of us is that Ryou's hair is a little big more straighter in the spiky department while I'm like this." Ryu let his hair down back into is original shape. "So yeah, if you're looking to challenge Ryou . . . I'm not your guy." Ryu let out a big grin, "Sorry!"

"Aye." The boy nodded. "Sorry to trouble you."

Then one of the boy's friends, the one with the cap, noticed something about Ryu. "Wait a minute, aren't you that guy?"

"What?" Ryu asked.

"A few months ago, weren't you in the finals in the national Singles tournament?" The cap boy asked.

The one who was hoping to challenge Ryou gasped, "Ooh, you're the one who played against Ryou."

The last boy looked at Ryu then remembered, "I remember now! He's the one who was using that Royal Paladin deck!"

Ryu grunted and had a small flashback to the past . . .

_A knight with a flaming helm looked up towards Phantom Blaster Dragon . . . Phantom Blaster Dragon's lance came down on the knight . . ._

Ryu came back to reality after remembering the lance coming down on the knight, "Yeah, I'm the one." Ryu tried hard to grin.

"Too bad about your loss." The boy with the cap said in a taunting tone.

Ryu's ears perked up when he realized that he was getting taunted.

"Come on Shiroi," The third boy said to the challenger boy, "he's not worth our time." The third boy and cap boy turned around.

"Ah, wait for me Takuto, Saito!" Shiroi, as it seems the challenger is named, turned back to his friend. Takuto is the one with the cap while Saito is the third one.

Ryu looked down, then he chuckled. "Oh, running away now huh?" Ryu taunted.

"What?" Takuto turned around.

"You three do know that I was one of the finalists of that tournament right?" Ryu asked while putting a hand over his face as he chuckled. "In fact, the last fight of the tournament, I was actually in it." Ryu then chuckled and glared at the three boys, "So, me who was second place isn't worth your time?" Ryu giggled, "it just seems to me that you aren't even worth Ryou's time, if you actually want to run away from the one who he beat." Ryu kept a huge grin on his face, "in fact, I believe that none of you are even worth his time."

"WHY YOU!" Saito grunted.

"How about letting me judge you?" Ryu reached into his coat and when his hand came out, he was holding a Vanguard deck. "We Card Fighters talk with our decks. If you can beat me, then I'll acknowledge your strength."

"That's fine with me!" Takuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck box. Saito did the same. Shiroi however held down the two's hands. "What?"

"I'll do it." Shiroi said. He turned to Ryu. "Besides, I was the one who challenged him, albeit not with the intention to fight him." Shiroi walked forward then pointed at Ryu, "I Shiori Kiba accept your challenge for a Card Fight." Shiroi took out a deck box from his jacket, "If I win, I demand you to take back everything you said about us."

"Oh I will." Ryu said, "But only if you win." Ryu then pointed to the park, right where a table was. "Wherever a table is, a Card Fight can always be played."

* * *

The girls in Queen Za Four or Q4 for short were done with their concert and going backstage to meet up with Ryu. Only problem was, Ryu still wasn't back. "Where did Ryu go?" The girl in red, named Yume asked the man in the cap.

"He went out for a walk." The man answered.

Yume puffed up her cheeks, "That little bugger." She stomped her foot, "He promised us that he would take us out to eat after we were done."

"He's not one to go back on his promise you know." The girl in pink, named Ryn, mentioned.

"Something's probably keeping him from getting back." The girl in silver, named Miku, continued.

"Though I'm kind of worried about him if that's the case." The girl in yellow, named Karen, remarked. "After all, didn't he just get out of the hospital recently?" The other girls became completely silent upon hearing that. "What if something bad happened to him?"

Total silence reigned the area for a moment while the man in the cap drank some coffee. "NO!" Yume, Ryn, and Miku all screamed, surprising the man, causing him to spill some coffee on the floor. The three girls charged towards the door, pushing their way, trying to get out first. The three girls ended up being cramped in the door as they tried getting out together.

Karen calmly walked over and pushed the girls out. Karen turned to the man in the cap, "Sorry about all that, but Ryu-san is our precious manager." Karen bowed to the man, "I hope you understand why we'd be so worried." Karen then ran out the door, following the rest of the girls.

The man whistled, "Man, that Hino is one lucky bastard." Then he remembered that Ryu commented on how one of the girls was Ryu's sister. "I wonder which one was the sister though . . ."

* * *

Ryu and Shiroi walked over to the table and found out that the table was actually a virtual reality projector meant for card games. "Wow, lucky." Ryu said then took a pair of red gloves with a gem on the center on one side of the table. In order to access the table's power, one must wear gloves. Shiroi put on an identical pair of blue gloves.

_"Dad, dad, dad!" A young boy bugged his dad, who was behind the counter of a card shop. "Teach us how to play Vanguard!" The young boy said in regards to him and what seems to be his brother._

_"Eh, I'm busy." The dad said while reading a magazine, obviously lying to his own kid. "Go read the rule book and make your own decks before you ask me, because I won't be lending you any of my decks."_

_"But we already made our decks." The boy said while holding up a deck. His brother also held up a deck._

_The dad then fell off his seat and got back up quickly, "REALLY?" He looked at his two boys. "Let me take a look at them!" The boy and his brother handed their dad their decks. The dad looked through the decks. "My god, they're well built!" The dad then hugged his two boys, "I can't believe it, my two boys, getting ready to play Vanguard!"_

_"So you'll teach us right?" The young boy asked._

_The dad became speechless, then said, "To hell with work!" The dad ran up to the entrance to his store and put up a closed sign, "My boys want to play Vanguard!"_

_The dad then went over the rules, "It's common courtesy to shuffle your opponent's deck for them so go ahead and do that first."_

Ryu and Shiroi stood on opposite sides of the table. Takuto and Saito stood near Shiroi. Ryu and Shiroi handed each other their decks and shuffled the decks. Then both handed back the decks to the rightful owners. Ryu and Shiroi then put down their decks on the rightful places as a virtual Vanguard mat appeared on the table.

_"Don't forget to take out a Grade 0 from your deck to use as your starter." The dad explained . . . after the boys had shuffled their decks. The boys then shuffled through their decks to find their starters and then shuffled each other decks again. "Maybe I should've mentioned that first . . ." Then the dad continued explaining, "Now placed down the starter in the Vanguard spot facedown."_

Ryu and Shiroi both placed down a card on the center of their mats facedown.

_"Now the game has four different grades, Grade 0, 1, 2, and 3." The dad continued explaining. "When drawing your first five cards, it's best to have one each of a grade 1, 2, and a 3 in your hand." The two boys drew their cards. "If you don't like the cards in your hand, you can shuffle back as many cards as you want and draw the same amount of cards." The two boys looked through their hands, then picked out a few cards to shuffle back into their decks. "You can only do this once so remember to choose wisely."_

Ryu and Shiroi drew their five cards. Shiroi looked through his hand and picked two cards to put back into his deck. Ryu didn't look happy with his hand, and actually shuffled back four cards into his deck. Both reshuffled their decks and placed the decks back into place. Then both of them redrew their cards. Shiroi looked happy with his hand, while it was pretty obvious Ryu was putting on a Poker Face.

You know you fail at life when even your poker face isn't hiding anything.

_"Now, let me explain about the most essential part of the game, the units." The dad pointed at the young boy's facedown card. "This card and spot is where your Vanguard is. To be frank, your Vanguard is you. Imagine this, both of you are astral bodies on the planet Cray, ready to do battle. The Vanguards will do battle in your place, now . . ."_

_"STAND _UP!" _The Dad, _Ryu, and Shiroi shouted.

"THE . . ." Ryu added an extra word.

"_VAN_GUARD!" _The Dad, _Ryu, and Shiroi shouted. _The two boys flipped their Vanguards up _while Ryu and Shiroi did the same with their Vanguards. The surrounding area then became a virtual battlefield for the units to do battle in. A virtual valley appeared and anyone around the area noticed the change in the area. Those who were interested actually watched the fight from afar. Two units, the starting Vanguards, appeared behind their respective players.

"_Lizard Runner Undeux!" The young boy announced his starter card._

"_Stardust Trumpeter!" His brother announced. Both cards were grade 0 cards with 6000 power. However both cards were from different clans. Undeux was a Kagero while Trumpeter was a Royal Paladin._

Shiroi's starting Vanguard was a card named Battleraizer (Nova Grappler, Grade 0, Power 3000). A red robot appeared behind Shiroi. "All right, time to begin." Shiroi said, then he looked at Ryu's starting Vanguard. "What the . . ."

"WHAT!" Takuto rushed up to look at Ryu's card. Saito did the same. "What the heck is that!"

Ryu grinned and tapped his card. "Lizard Soldier, Conroe. (Kagero, Grade 0, Power 5000)" An armored lizard soldier appeared behind Ryu.

"That can't be!" Saito shouted. "You run Royal Paladins, why are you using a Kagero card?"

"_Before we begin, let me just tell you two that there are many clans in this game. It is often suggested that one should build a deck based on one clan, and quite frankly there are many cards that require a Vanguard of a certain clan to activate their abilities. Not that I'm saying that all decks should be pure, people can mix in more than one clan but that would require a lot of thinking and strategy." The dad explained. "You two did a good job constructing your decks though, Kagero and Royal Paladin."_

Ryu's mouth contorted into a smile, "Who said that I run Royal Paladins?"

"You used them during the finals." Shiroi said remembering the tournament that he watched on TV. "I remember you used Wingal Brave as your starter. In fact, you also had a Shadow Paladin in your deck too!"

"Oh but that wasn't my deck." Ryu said while his bangs hid his eyes. The three boys all jumped back in surprise. "Let me tell you this, that deck you saw wasn't mine to begin with." Ryu remembered the events of the tournament, _"Come back to us . . . Ryou!"_ Ryu pointed at Conroe, "This is a reflection of my true self. Now, are you ready to begin?"

"_Imagine it," The dad said, "Two opposing forces, ready to do battle." Then the dad explained how to find out who goes first, "If you look at the rule book, the way to find out who goes first is to play rock paper scissor." Both the boy and his brother played rock paper scissor, ending in the brother's victory. "So he goes first."_

"I'll start!" Ryu drew a card from his deck.

**Ryu's Hand: 6 cards-Field: 1 Unit**

Ryu closed his eyes, "Imagine it." Ryu said. "Two clans, ready to do battle. The Nova Grapplers, a clan from a nation from far away, getting ready to invade the Dragon Empire."

"What the?" Saito asked, "What are you blabbing about?"

"Imagine it," Ryu said, "we are astral bodies on the planet Cray. The battle we do shall determine the fate of their battle!" Ryu then grabbed one card from his hand. "The Dragon Empire however will not let the Nova Grapplers invade and shall send their aerial assault squad to battle!" Ryu placed the card he grabbed on top of Conroe, "Ride: Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 8000)!" Lizard Soldier then transformed into a new unit, that of an armored Ghost.

"_The Vanguard has two powers, first is the power to Ride." Dad explained, "That is the ability to place a unit on top of your Vanguard so that the Vanguard becomes that card. You can only ride a unit that is one Grade higher or an equal Grade than your current Vanguard. Once you ride your Vanguard, your previous Vanguard becomes what is known as soul. However there are some exceptions to that."_

"Since I rode a Kagero over Conroe, I now move Conroe to a rearguard spot!" Ryu grabbed Conroe from under Bahr and placed Conroe in the Rearguard spot near his deck in the back row. Conroe now appeared in the spot corresponding to where Ryu had put the Conroe card.

"_The area where you put your units consist of a back row and a front row. Those in the back are generally safe from attacks but cannot attack themselves. Instead they boost the units in the front row. Those in the front are vulnerable to attacks but they themselves can attack the opponent. If a Vanguard gets hit, you take damage as the Vanguard is you. If a Rearguard gets hit, then they get retired to the drop zone. By the way, the first person to go cannot attack."_

"That ends my turn, since I can't attack anyway." Ryu said.

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 5 cards-Field: 2 Units  
Shiroi's Hand: 5-Field: 1 Unit-Damage: None **

Huh, you talk big." Takuto taunted Ryu, "You didn't even play that many units!"

"Shush Takuto." Shiroi said. "This is my fight. I don't need you to talk for me." Shiroi then drew from his deck.

**Shiroi's Hand: 6 cards  
**

"Now, let's begin!" Shiroi grabbed a card from his hand. "Here I go, Ride, Tough Boy (Nova Grappler, Grade 1, Power 8000)!"

The red Battleraizer was replaced by a black robot.

"Just like your Conroe, since I rode a Nova Grappler on top of Battleraizer, I now move Battleraizer to a rearguard spot." Shiroi said. Battleraizer appeared behind Tough Boy.

_"The second power of the Vanguard is the ability to call." The Dad continued his tutorial. "And that is the power to summon units to the rearguard spots to help battle. You can call as many units as you want per turn, provided the unit is equal or lower to the grade of your Vanguard."_

"I now call Queen of Hearts (Nova Grappler, Grade 1, Power 6000)." Shiroi played the card to the right of Tough Boy. A pink queenly robot appeared next to Tough Boy. "Call, Almighty Reporter (Nova Grappler, Grade 1, Power 6000)!" A TV screen robot appeared behind Queen of Hearts. "Here I go!"

_"The first person to go cannot attack, but however after that, there is no stopping the onslaught . . . Anyway to attack and boost, one must rest their units."_

"With a boost from Almighty Reporter, Queen of Hearts attacks your Vanguard!" Shiroi pointed at Bahr then titled his cards to indicate he was attacking with them.

_"In order for an attack to hit, the attack must be able to overpower the power of the unit being attacked. If the power is the same, then the attacker has priority and the attack will go through."_

"No guard." Ryu said coldly.

Almighty Reporter glowed and gave its power to Queen of Hearts. Queen of Hearts then charged towards Bahr. Queen of Hearts smashed Bahr with her staff.

_"After an attack goes through, the player who got hit must then check the top card of his deck for a damage trigger. When a trigger reaches the damage zone, you can activate its effects. Of course not all cards are triggers since one can only have 16 triggers in the deck anyway."_

"Damage Check." Ryu said and revealed the top card of his deck. Berserk Dragon (Kagero, Grade 2, Power 9000). "No Trigger." Ryu placed Berserk Dragon into the damage zone.

"Since the attack was a success for Queen of Hearts and Almighty Reporter was boosting, Almighty Reporter now returns to my hand." Shiroi took Almighty Reporter and placed the card back into his hand. The virtual Almighty Reporter disappeared from the field. "Now, with a boost from Battleraizer, Tough Boy attacks your Vanguard!" Shiroi once again pointed towards Bahr. The power of Battleraizer and Tough boy combined equaled 11000. "Battleraizer's skill activates. When it boosts a unit, the boosted unit gets a power plus 3000!" Tough Boy now had a power of 14000 to work with.

"No Guard." Ryu said coldly again.

Battleraizer gave its power to Tough Boy. Then Tough Boy jumped over the table.

_"When the Vanguard attacks, the player can activate the hidden ability of the Vanguard, and that is the Drive Check. You do this to find a trigger. There are four kinds of triggers, Critical, Draw, Stand, and Heal. Take note, in order for a trigger to activate, at least one member of the same clan as the Trigger must be present on the field. Doesn't really apply to you boys since I checked your decks and they're both purely one clan."_

"Trigger Check!" Shiroi announced then grabbed the top card of his deck. Shiroi then flipped over the card. The card that Shiroi flipped over, and because of the Virtual Fight Table, the card glowed blue, "Got one, Stand Trigger!" The card he drew was that of Lucky Girl (Nova Grappler, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Stand and Power plus 5000)

_"The Blue Trigger, Stand Trigger. Once it activates, you can stand one of the rearguard units that have already been rested. This type of trigger is only useful during the turn of the attacker. However when damaged check, can still be used to add power to any unit you want."_

"I stand Queen of Hearts and add the power to her!" Shiroi announced. Queen of Hearts stood up ready for attack. A blue glow appeared around her, indicating she got attack power of 5000 from the Stand Trigger. (Queen of Hearts Power 11000)

Tough Boy punched Bahr in the face.

"Damage check." Ryu grunted. He needed at least one trigger to make Bahr strong enough so that Shiroi wouldn't be able to attack Bahr. Ryu checked the top card of his deck. "No Trigger." Ryu pulled Dragon Monk Gojo (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 7000). Gojo entered the damage zone.

"Now, one more attack!" Shiroi said excitedly. He pointed again to Bahr, "Queen of Hearts attacks Bahr, power 11000!"

_"When you attack, you don't always have to take the attacks. Not only are the units on the field your allies, but also the ones in your hand. You can play as many cards you want to guard." The dad then pointed to the number under the Grade on a unit. "When guarding, rather than using the power of the actual card, you actually instead look at the number indicated here. You add this power to the power of that of whatever unit is being attacked."_

"Guard!" Ryu announced. Then he grabbed one card from his hand. "Bahr to guard! (Guard Power 5000)" Ryu placed the Bahr from his hand onto the center of the fight mat. A Bahr appeared in front of the current Vanguard Bahr.

Queen of Hearts attacked and smashed the guarding Bahr to bits and tried attacking the Vanguard Bahr. However because of the added power from Bahr's guard, the Vanguard had a total power of 13000.

Because a Bahr was used to guard, that very same card now goes to the drop zone after the attack.

"That ends my turn." Shiroi said. "Because Battleraizer boosted, it now goes back to my deck." Shiroi grabbed Battleraizer and shuffled the card back into his deck. "Now it's your turn."

**Shiroi's Ending Hand: 5 Cards-Field: 2 Units  
Ryu's Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 2 Units-Damage:2  
**

Ryu sighed and drew from his deck.

**Ryu's Hand: 5 Cards  
**

"Now, here I go." Ryu grabbed one certain card on his hand. "Ride, Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Kagero, Grade 2, Power 10000)!" Ryu placed the new card over Bahr.

Flames appeared around Bahr, then Bahr transformed into a new unit. A Dragon Rider in black armor and red scarf. The dragon the Knight rode towered over Shiroi's units, allowing the rider, who was the Nehalem named from the card, to look down on his enemies.

"Now, time for some payback!" Ryu announced. Ryu grabbed two cards from his hand, "Call, another Nehalem." Another Nehalem appeared next to Ryu's Vanguard, "and call Dragon Knight, Berger (Kagero, Grade 2, Power 8000)." A dragon rider knight wearing a less regal armor compared to Nehalem appeared in front of Conroe. "Battle!" Ryu announced. Ryu then rested his Rearguard Nehalem, "Dragon Knight, Nehalem attacks your Vanguard!" Ryu pointed at Tough Boy.

"I won't guard." Shiroi said.

Nehalem's dragon flew into the air and Nehalem pointed his spear at Tough Boy. The spear fired out red lightning at Tough Boy. Tough Boy got zapped.

"Damage Check." Shiroi revealed the top card of his deck, Almighty Reporter. "No Trigger."

"Now, time for _my_ attack to go!" Ryu grabbed his Vanguard Nehalem. "Imagine this, the elite knight of the Kagero Clan, ready to strike!"

"That doesn't quite work when you've attacked with one already." Takuto remarked.

Ryu flinched, "Well this time it's the Vanguard doing it so there!" Ryu then cleared his throat. "Imagine this, the Dragon Knight looking down on you due to his dragon!" Ryu then rested his Vanguard. "Dragon Knight, Nehalem attacks your Vanguard!"

"No Guard."

"Check the Drive Trigger." Ryu said then grabbed the top card of his deck. Ryu flipped the card, "GET!" The card glowed yellow, "Critical Trigger!" (Card: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr, Kagero, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Critical and Power plus 5000)

Shiroi grunted in horror.

_"The Yellow Trigger, the Critical Trigger. Truly a dangerous trigger if any. When it activates, you are allowed to give the Critical Plus to a unit, allowing it to deal more damage than usual. For example, usually one unit can only deal one damage, however the Critical Damage will change that as the Critical gets a plus one."_

"I give the Critical Plus to my Vanguard!" Ryu announced while Nehalem glowed yellow to indicate that he got the plus Critical, then Ryu pointed at his Berger, "And I give Berger the plus 5000!" Berger glowed yellow to indicate that he got the plus power.

_"You don't necessarily have to give all effects to one unit. Since each trigger has two effects, you can split them between two completely separate units."_

Nehalem flew in the air and the dragon charged towards Tough Boy. "HYAH!" Nehalem shouted and slashed Tough Boy with his spear.

"You take two damage!" Ryu said happily.

"Damage check." Shiroi said unhappily and revealed the top card. "First check . . . no trigger." (Card: Hungry Dumpty, Nova Grappler, Grade 2, Power 9000) "Second check." Shiroi then revealed the next card. Shiroi flipped the card, and the card glowed red. "Got one!" Shiroi said happily. "Draw Trigger!" (Card: The Gong, Nova Grappler, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Draw Trigger and Power plus 5000)

"_The Red Trigger, the Draw Trigger. The most powerful trigger of them all due to its ability to add an extra card into your hand. Due to its power, in order to balance it out, Draw Triggers are given a guardian power of 5000 instead of the usual 10000 for grade 0s. The reason why this is the most powerful trigger is because no matter when it is activated, whether from a drive check or from a damage check, both effects happen."_

"I give my Tough Boy the power." Shiroi pointed at Tough Boy and the Tough Boy glowed red to indicate that it got the power from the trigger (Power: 13000). "And I'll draw!" Shiroi drew from his deck.

"That's nice and all, but I have one more attack." Ryu rested Berger and Conroe. "With a boost from Conroe, Berger attacks your Vanguard!" (Power 8000 plus 5000 plus 5000 from a trigger: 18000) Berger's dragon reared into action then flew towards Tough Boy.

"Guard!" Shiroi grabbed the Lucky Girl that he had trigger checked into last turn. (Guard Power: 10000) Lucky Girl entered the Guardian Circle.

A pink cat appeared in front of Tough Boy, allowing Tough Boy's power to rise to 23000.

Berger was about to attack but for whatever reason, Lucky Girl released a barrier around Tough Boy and Berger could not get through.

"Well that ends my turn." Ryu said. "Turn End."

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 3 Cards-Field: 4 Units  
****Shiroi's Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 2 Units-Damage: 3  
**

"Stand and Draw." Shiroi said and stood his units before he drew.

**Shiroi's Hand: 5 cards  
**

_"Before you draw you got to stand your units. After all, how else will your units be able to do anything for the turn?"_

People who were nearby noticed the card fight that was going on, and because they were all interested, they all rushed over to see the fight.

"Looks like we attracted quite an audience." Ryu remarked.

"Whoa look at that!" One random man said.

"Looks like an intense fight!" Another random man said.

Shiroi ignored what all those people said and just drew his card quietly. Takuto and Saito on the other hand just smirked. "Intense? Yeah right." Saito said.

"Shiroi's got this in the bag." Takuto said.

Shiroi grabbed one card from his hand, "Here I go." Shiroi placed the card over his Tough Boy, "Ride, GENOCIDE JACK!" (Nova Grappler, Grade 2, Power 11000)

In a silver flash, Tough Boy then transformed into a black dragonic machine. Genocide Jack was slumped over.

"Genocide Jack has restraint so it can't attack." Shiroi explained. "However, counterblast!" Shiroi flipped the Almighty Reporter in his damage zone upside down. "Release Restraint!" Genocide Jack then revved into action. It roared at Ryu. "Now Genocide Jack can attack!"

_"Do not be afraid to take damage." Dad explained to his two kids, "Certain units have the ability to activate their effects if you do so through a Counterblast! A Counterblast is when you flipped a certain number of cards in your damage zone to activate their effects. However in order to do that, you need damage. In essence, even if the allies you lose through damage are not usable for the rest of the game, they'll still assist you. However, remember that unless certain measures are taken, once a damage is flipped, you will be unable to use the flipped damage for a counterblast again."_

"Move Queen of Hearts to the back." Shiroi moved Queen to the back, where Almighty Reporter had been.

_"If you don't like a certain unit to be on the front or back, you are allowed to move them up and down, but only those directions."_

Queen of Hearts teleported to the back of her original spot. "Call, King of Swords! (Nova Grappler, Grade 2, Power 10000)" A robot designed similarly to Queen of Hearts appeared in her original spot.

"OOH!" Ryu jumped back, "The husband and wife combo!"

"Call, Almighty Reporter." Almighty Reporter appeared behind Genocide Jack. "Call, another King of Swords and Queen of Hearts." Again appeared a King of Swords and Queen of Hearts in the empty spots near the Vanguard Circle.

"Oh boy." Ryu gulped.

"Your Berger is going to be annoying." Shiroi remarked then rested a King of Swords and Queen of Hearts, "Can't have it guarding me you know, attack!" Shiroi pointed at Berger.

Queen of Hearts gave her power to King of Swords. "Imagine it." Ryu said, "Because the faithful Queen is boosting her loyal King, the Queen can give more power to the King through her love!"

Saito and Takuto both just fell when they heard Ryu blabber about the King of Swords and Queen of Hearts. "You don't have to be so weird!"

"In other words," Shiroi said, "Because Queen is boosting King, King receives another plus 4000 to his attack!" What would've been 16000 now was 20000.

"Well there goes my Special Interceptor." Ryu said as King of Swords charged and slashed Berger. Berger and his dragon disappeared from the spot as Ryu placed the card into the drop zone.

"Now, with a boost from Almighty Reporter, Jack attacks your Vanguard!" Shiroi pointed at Ryu's Vanguard. "Since Jack is my Vanguard and he is being boosted by a Nova Grappler, he gets a plus 5000!" Jack was now attacking for instead of 17000, 22000.

"Oh crap!" Ryu yelped. Ryu looked at his damage zone then at Shiroi, "No Guard."

"Trigger check." Shiroi revealed the top card of his deck. (Card: Battleraizer, Trigger: Stand and Power plus 5000) "Got one!" Shiroi shouted. "I'll stand my rested King of Sword and add the power to him!"

Jack revved into action and stood straight. Then Jack fired a fire blast at Nehalem. Nehalem let out a scream as Ryu took damage.

"Damage check." Ryu checked the top card of his deck. "No Trigger." (Card: Vortex Dragon, Grade 3, Power 10000)

"Because Almighty Reporter's boost led to a successful attack for Jack, Almighty Reporter returns to my hand!" Shiroi grabbed Almighty Reporter and placed the card back into his hand. "Now my stood King of Swords attacks your Vanguard for 15000!" Shiroi shouted and rested the King of Swords that he just stood.

"No Guard." Ryu sighed.

King of Swords jumped and slashed Nehalem.

"Damage check." Ryu flipped the top card . . . the card glowed green. "GET!" Ryu shouted. (Card: Dragon Monk Genjo, Kagero, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Heal and Power Plus 5000)

_"The Green Trigger, the Heal Trigger. The one trigger that shall determine the game. This trigger can save you from certain defeat however unlike the Draw Trigger, it can't always be activated. If your damage isn't equal or higher than that of your opponent's, then the heal trigger will have been wasted. The power plus can still be added to a unit though."_

"Add the plus power to my Nehalem, and I'll heal one damage!" Ryu grabbed the Vortex Dragon from his damage zone and sent the card to the drop zone. Nehalem glowed green as the power from the Heal Trigger got added to his power.

"I still have one more attack." Shiroi rested his unrested King and Queen. "ATTACK!"

Because Nehalem has a power of 10000, King of Sword's current attack power of 20000 would force Ryu to use two cards to guard since a 10000 shield would not be enough to guard. However, since Ryu got a trigger . . . "GUARD!" Ryu threw down Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Guard Power: 10000) into the guardian zone. A turban wearing man appeared holding a spear. (Nehalem Total Power: 25000) The man stood his ground as King of Sword's sword came down on him. Because of Tahr's guard, King could not reach Nehalem.

Shiroi sighed. "This ends my turn."

**Shiroi's Ending Hand: 3 Cards-Field: 5 Units  
Ryu's Hand: 2 Cards-Field: 3 Units-Damage: 3  
**

"Shiroi . . ." Takuto said in worry. "He looks a little stressed."

"Can it be?" Saito turned to Ryu, "Is this guy really that strong?"

"He's skilled I'll give him that." Takuto remarked.

"Stand and Draw." Ryu said and stood his units. Then he drew.

**Ryu's Hand: 3 Cards  
**

"Here it comes." Shiroi whispered to himself. At this point, since Ryu went first, it is time for Ryu to bring out the ultimate Grade, the Grade 3.

Ryu closed his eyes, then yelped, "Oh crap!" He shouted. Everyone around, who was anticipating Ryu to play a Grade 3, all fell.

"What?" Shiroi gasped.

"I don't have a Grade 3." Ryu said as comical tears just fell down from his eyes. "I'm stuck with Nehalem for now . . ."

"You know what." Saito said, "I take back everything I said."

"Me too." Takuto nodded.

Ryu whimpered. "That's fine though, I can still attack." Ryu didn't even call any units for the turn. "My Rearguard Nehalem attacks your Rearguard King of Swords."

"That idiot." Saito sighed. "He can't even attack Jack since Jack has 1000 extra attack compared to his units."

"If he really wanted to break through, he should've just played at least one booster behind his two units." Takuto sighed. "It's Shiroi's victory. And to think this guy made it to the finals in the national singles."

"No guard." Shiroi said and let the King of Swords get attacked. Nehalem fired a lightning bolt that destroyed King of Sword.

"Now, my Vanguard attacks your Jack!" Ryu rested his Vanguard.

"What!" Saito shouted. "That idiot, the least he could've done was attacked the other Rearguard King of Sword."

"Unless he pulls a trigger, that attack isn't going through." Takuto said.

Shiroi closed his eyes, then said, "No Guard."

_"Don't worry if your Vanguard's power isn't as strong as your opponent's Vanguard. You can always hope your Trigger Check will aid you . . ."_

"Check the Drive Trigger!" Ryu shouted then grabbed the first card of his deck, "Check . . ." Ryu flipped the card slowly. In order to hit Jack, Ryu needed a trigger. Ryu slowly flipped the trigger, everyone around was anxious. Ryu revealed the card, and the card glowed red. "GET!" Ryu shouted. "Dragon Dancer Monica (Kagero, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Draw and Power plus 5000)."

"HOLY!" Saito shouted.

"He pulled it, a trigger!" Takuto yelped. Every one around gasped in awe.

"I now add the power to my Vanguard." Ryu said and Nehalem glowed red, indicating that he received the power. "And I'll draw a card." Ryu drew a card. "Now, go!" Ryu pointed at Genocide Jack, "Strike, Nehalem!"

With a power of 15000, Nehalem had enough to break through Jack's 11000. Nehalem's dragon took flight, and came down on Jack, allowing Nehalem to cut Jack.

"Damage Trigger Check." Shiroi said and grabbed the top card of his deck. The card that entered the damage zone glowed Red. (Card: The Gong) "Get, Draw Trigger." Shiroi said. "I add the power to Genocide Jack, and I'll draw a card."

"Turn End." Ryu said with a grin.

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 5 Cards. Field: 3 Units  
Shiroi's Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 5 Units-Damage: 4  
**

"What's he smiling about?" Saito said to Takuto. "Doesn't he know that this little victory over a trigger is only a tiny victory?"

"Next turn, Shiroi's win." Takuto nodded.

"Stand and draw." Shiroi stood his units and drew from his deck.

**Shiroi's Hand: 5 Cards**

"Unlike you, I'm not going to be stuck at Grade 2." Shiroi held one card from his hand, "Reveal yourself, Grappler of Multiple Arms . . . Ride, **ASURA KAISER! **(Nova Grappler, Grade 3, Power 11000)" Shiroi placed the card over his Genocide Jack. Jack's body became engulfed in a silver light, and transformed into a robot with many arms that held many different weapons. "Call, King of Sword and Almighty Reporter!" Another King of Sword appeared to replace the King of Sword that was defeated and Almighty Reporter appeared behind Asura Kaiser. "Now, here I go!" Shiroi simply rested a King of Sword without resting the Queen behind. "King of Sword attacks your Vanguard!"

"What the . . ." Ryu looked at the situation, and realized what Shiroi was going to do. With Asura Kaiser's skill, if Shiroi drive checks into a Grade 3 Nova Grappler, Shiroi can stand a unit. On top of that of an actual trigger, this combo can really be dangerous. "Got to guard." Ryu said. "Intercept!" Ryu grabbed his Rearguard Nehalem and placed Nehalem into the Guardian circle. (Guard Power: 5000)

_"Each different unit has a different Grade skill. Grade 1 and 0s have the ability to boost. A grade 2's ability is to intercept, and that is if they are in the front row, they can enter the Guardian Circle to defend."_

Nehalem appeared in front of the Vanguard Nehalem. King of Sword slashed Nehalem as the Guardian Nehalem made sure King of Sword could not touch the Vanguard.

"Second King of Sword attacks your Vanguard!" Shiroi announced. Again, without a boost.

"Guard!" Ryu placed down a card from his hand, "Dragon Dancer Monica!" (Guard Power: 5000)

Monica materialized in front of Nehalem. King tried to slash Monica but because of the combined power of Nehalem's power and Monica's guardian power, King could not even touch Monica nor Nehalem. Monica disappeared to the drop zone.

"Now, with a boost from reporter, Asura Kaiser attacks!" Shiroi shouted. (Total Power: 17000)

Ryu looked at his damage and noticed that he was safely at 3. _Well at the very least I don't need a Perfect Defense. Just as long as he doesn't pull two critical triggers on me._

_The young boy placed down a card, Wyvern Guard Barri (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power 0) with a Guard Power of 0 into the Guardian Zone. "Your attack does not go through."_

_His brother asked, "How'd you guard with that? Doesn't that only have 0 guard power?"_

_"Well let me explain." The dad said. "Usually a card with a guardian power of 0 indicates that it is a Perfect Defense card. Due to the way this works, if you discard a card of the same clan as the card, you defend one unit of the same clan, effectively nullifying the attack."_

"No Guard." Ryu announced.

"Twin Drive!" Shiroi announced.

_"A Grade 3's grade skill is that of the Twin Drive. This only activates as a Vanguard so don't think that a deck full of Grade 3's is the most awesome thing ever, because it's not. When you twin drive, you do exactly as it says, you drive check twice. When one trigger is checked, the triggers must be distributed before you check another card."_

"First Check," Shiroi said then checked his first card. "Get, Grade 3!" The card glowed white. (Card: Asura Kaiser) "Since it's a Grade 3, Asura Kaiser stands one of my units. Stand up, King of Sword!" A rested King of Sword stood up.

"Oh great." Ryu grunted.

"Second Check." Shiroi then revealed the next card. "GET!" The card that he checked glowed white. "Grade 3 again!" (Card: Mr. Invincible, Nova Grappler, Grade 3, Power 10000) "I stand my other King of Sword!"

"Oh boy." Ryu sighed as the King of Sword stood. Asura Kaiser then charged at Nehalem and struck Nehalem with the weapons on its body. "Damage Check." Ryu said then checked his first damage. "No Trigger." (Card: Dragon Knight Berger)

"Almighty Reporter returns to my hand since Asura Kaiser was able to hit your Vanguard." Shiroi said and took Almighty Reporter back into his hand. "Now, King of Sword with a boost from Queen of Heart, attack!" Shiroi pointed at Nehalem while King of Sword with a boost from his Queen attacked with a power of 20000.

"No Guard." Ryu said. King slashed Nehalem. "Damage Check." Ryu grabbed the card and let the card fall to the Damage Zone. After it reached the zone, the card glowed red. "GET!" Ryu shouted as the card was Dragon Dancer Monica. "Draw Trigger!" Ryu pointed at Nehalem. "Add the power to Nehalem and I'll draw!"

"No way!" Saito shouted. "Draw Trigger again?"

"Don't worry, Shiroi still has one more attack." Takuto said.

However even Shiroi knew he wouldn't be able to get an attack in. Had Ryu not pull a draw trigger, Ryu would've had to use more cards from his hand to block for Nehalem. However, because Nehalem now has a power boost, Ryu can easily defend Nehalem. On top of that, the Draw Trigger added one more card to Ryu's hand, meaning now Ryu had even more cards in his hand for a total six cards now. Shiroi on the other hand, only had a total of four cards in his hand right now. Shiroi rested his King and Queen, "Attack," Shiroi said without gusto.

"Not going through!" Ryu threw down one card, "Lizard Soldier, Ganlu!" (Kagero, Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard Power 10000) This one card allowed Nehalem's power to jump to 25000, exceeding King's 20000.

Shiroi grunted. "That ends my turn."

**Shiroi's Ending Hand: 5 Cards-Field: 5 Units  
Ryu's Hand: 5 Cards-Field: 2 Units-Damage: 5**

Ryu sighed. This turn, he must win, but can he?

"RYU!" Yume's voice sounded. The four idols rushed towards Ryu, surprising every one around as they recognized the four as the members of Q4. "Ryu, what are you doing?"

"SHUSH WOMAN!" Ryu shouted and pushed his hand towards Yume . . . hitting her breasts. "I'm trying to card fight here!"

"EEP!" Yume yelped.

Every one around just gawked awkwardly as Ryu's hand touched Yume's breasts.

Ryu retracted his hand as if he never touched Yume, then Yume, Ryn, Miku, and Karen all slapped the back of Ryu's head. "PERVERT!" Yume shouted.

"Ow." Ryu said calmly.

"Geez Manager, we were really worried about you." Miku said.

"Don't run off like that Ryu." Ryn said.

"Eh?" Shiroi said. "Manager?"

"Oh yeah." Ryu nodded. "I'm the manager of Q4."

"EH!" Every one around shouted.

"YOU?" Saito and Takuto shouted.

"Well anyway, we were all worried about you." Karen said. "You just got out of the hospital." Karen said, with a weepy tone that sounded genuine. "What would we do if you got hurt?"

"Your tears don't work on me." Ryu said, who was crying because of Karen's tone. "God damn, I can't help but cry because of how convincing you sound." Ryu rubbed his eyes while Karen gave a V for victory with her fingers. "But I'm still in the middle of this fight, so let me finish it." Ryu closed his eyes, then opened them,** "FINAL TURN!" **Ryu announced.

Everyone all gasped in awe, and Shiroi jumped back, as if the power of the words literally pushed him backwards.

"Final turn you say!" Saito shouted.

"Don't screw around!" Takuto shouted.

"What makes you so confident?" Shiroi wondered.

"Well for one." Ryu pointed at his four girls, "Lady luck is on my side." Then Ryu held up the hand that he touched Yume with, "Plus more luck from what I touched with these hands!"

Yume slapped Ryu again.

Shiroi had a visible sweat drop from his face, "I should've never asked . . ."

"And now, let me finish this." Ryu said. "Stand and draw!" Ryu stood his units and drew a card.

**Ryu's Hand: 6 Cards**

Then Ryu went through his cards, to grab a certain one. "Imagine this, the power of the Nova Grappler army overwhelming to the point where the leader of the Kageros must take part in the battle."

"No way . . ." Shiroi gasped.

"Appear, my Avatar, Blaze through the darkness with your apocalyptic flames. Ride the Vanguard!" Ryu placed the card over his Nehalem, "**DRAGONIC OVERLORD!**" (Kagero, grade 3, Power 11000)

A flaming vortex appeared around Nehalem, engulfing Nehalem, transforming Nehalem and his dragon into a red dragon. The dragon spread its wings, spreading flames from it. It held one sword, the sword it will use to cleave its enemies. Dragonic Overlord, Ryu's ace card of his deck, has appeared.

"Shoot!" Shiroi gulped.

"Counterblast!" Ryu said then flipped over three damage from his damage zone. "Overlord's skill activates!" Dragonic Overlord's wings then blazed up. "Overlord gets a power plus 5000. At the same time, he also gains the ability to stand up if my attack actually hits the rearguard." Ryu chuckled, "Be lucky, unlike your Vanguard, due to this skill I won't be able to Twin Drive." Then Ryu flipped one more damage from his Damage Zone, "Conroe's Counterblast." Ryu then sent Conroe to the Drop Zone. "I'll retire him."

Every one noticed that because there were no other rearguards on the field, Overlord's power was minus 2000. "Hey, what's the point of doing that?" Takuto laughed, "You just made your Overlord weaker."

"I'm not done yet. Because I retired Conroe, I can now search my deck for a grade 1 or less Kagero." Ryu grabbed his deck then searched through it. "The card I'll search for is this, Flame of Promise, Aermo!" (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 4000) Ryu placed the card in his hand. "Now, CALL!" Ryu placed Aermo behind Overlord.

A flame sprite appeared behind Overlord, and that very same unit grinned at Shiroi while flames appeared in its hands.

"Not done yet!" Ryu announced then played four more cards, "Call, Dragon Knight Nehalem, Bellicosity Dragon (Kagero, Grade 2, Power 9000), Embodiment of Armor Bahr, and Dragon Dancer Monica!" Nehalem appeared with Dragon Dancer Monica behind him, and to the other side of Overlord, a red dragon appeared with Bahr in tow. Now Overlord was back to his full power.

"Darn." Shiroi looked at his Damage. He can only take one damage from any of the units. All he has to do is brave out Overlord's attack and he would be fine. He looked at his hand and grunted as he realized that he had two units that he would be unable to block with, his Grade 3s.

_"One fatal flaw with a Grade 3 card is that, unlike the Perfect Defense cards which literally have 0 guard, the Grade 3 has nothing. Therefore meaning, you can't even guard with a Grade 3."_

"I just need to block one attack." Shiroi whispered. He figured Ryu would attack a rearguard first with Overlord. Shiroi just had to defend that attack. The cards in his hand that he can use to guard are Battleraizer (Guard Power: 10000), Almighty Reporter (Guard Power: 5000), and a Hungry Dumpty (Guard Power: 5000).

_"Never forget the units in the soul of the Vanguard. Just like the cards that have entered the Damage Zone, the cards in the soul are still your allies!"_

"Now, ETERNAL FLAME! Overlord attacks your King of Sword!" Ryu shouted and rested Overlord and Aermo behind Overlord. "Aermo's skill activates." Ryu said. "Soul Blast!" Ryu took the Bahr under Overlord and Nehalem out and dropped it into the drop zone. Aermo's flames became bigger as it gave a boost to Dragonic Overlord. "When this unit boosts a unit with Overlord in its name, such as my Dragonic Overlord, Overlord gets a plus 6000!" (Total Power: 26000) Both Aermo and Dragonic Overlord glowed red, indicating that Dragonic Overlord was getting maximum power from Aermo.

"That's a huge number!" Saito shouted.

"I don't have a choice." Shiroi grunted. "Guard!" In order to survive this round, he needs his King of Swords to intercept. "Battleraizer, Almighty Reporter, and Hungry Dumpty to guard!"

Battleraizer, Almighty Reporter, and a purple egg like robot named Hugry Dumpty appeared in the Guardian Circle to guard the King of Sword that was being aimed for an attack. (Total Guard Power: 30000)

"Check the Drive Trigger." Ryu then reached his top card. One trigger and his attack will go through. Shiroi was hoping Ryu would not pull a trigger.

Yume, Ryn, Miku, and Karen all held their breaths in anticipation to see what Ryu would pull.

Ryu flipped over the card . . . and he grinned. "Get," The card glowed blue, "Stand Trigger!" (Card: Lizard Soldier, Ganlu, Trigger: Stand and Power Plus 5000)

"No!" Shiroi yelped.

"I'll add the plus power to my Overlord, allowing his attack to reach 31000. At the same time I'll stand Aermo." As Ryu stood his Aermo card, his Overlord gained the 5000 power from a blue glow. "Go Overlord, burn everything to ashes with your Apocalyptic flame!"

Overlord blew a fire breath at the three units guarding King of Sword. The units all burned to ash.

"Because my Overlord now has a total power of 31000, your King is now opened for attack!" Overlord then swung a blazing slash at King of Sword, incinerating it.

As Shiroi dropped his King into the drop zone, Ryu stood up Overlord, "Since Overlord's attack hit, he stands up once again!" Overlord roared as his wings blazed up again. "Eternal Flame, once more!" Ryu attacked with Overlord, "And Aermo boosts again as well!" Ryu rested Aermo. "Aermo's skill, Soul Blast!" Ryu took out the Nehalem from the soul of Overlord and dropped Nehalem into the Drop Zone. "Overlord now attacks with a total power of 31000!"

"No Guard."

Overlord blew a fire breath that destroyed the last King of Sword.

"Drive check." Ryu trigger checked into Wyvern Guard Barri. "No Trigger. However, Overlord stands up once more!" Ryu stood Overlord up. "Now, the finale." Ryu rested Overlord with a total power of 21000. "Even that which is eternal has an end, FINAL FLAME!"

"What you said didn't really make sense." Ryn remarked.

Overlord's wings spread out, then Overlord took flight with its blazing body.

Shiroi sighed, "No Guard."

"Check the Drive Trigger, GET!" Ryu shouted as the card he drew had a trigger, "Critical Trigger!" (Card: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr) "Power to Nehalem, and Critical to Overlord!"

Overlord's sword blazed up, then Overlord swung the sword, slashing Asura Kaiser.

"_The end._" Ryu said in a quiet tone as Overlord's flaming wings went back to normal.

"Damage Check." Shiroi said, "First Check." The card was Genocide Jack. "No trigger." Shiroi placed the card into the damaged zone. "Second Check." Shiroi flipped the card open. The card glowed blue. There was a trigger on the card, but it wasn't the trigger that could save him . . .

_"The game ends when one player reaches six damage. No matter how well you did in the game, if you reach six damage, you have lost."_

Shiroi closed his eyes. "I lost." Shiroi said, placing Battleraizer as the sixth card in the damage zone.

**Shiroi's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Ryu Wins**

Asura Kaiser disintegrated alongside all of Shiroi's units. Ryu's Kagero units then dematerialized. "The battle has ended." Ryu said. "The Kagero have made sure the Nova Grapplers were not successful in their attack." Shiroi opened his eyes and for some reason, found himself and Ryu alone in a valley. "_We the Vanguards are done here._" What seemed to be an astral projection of Ryu said to an astral projection Shiroi. "_Until the next time we are needed. For now our battle in Cray is over._"

Shiroi shook his head and opened his eyes again, this time seeing reality. "What the . . ." Shiroi wondered why he saw what he did. Were Ryu's words so descriptive that even imagination can play a trick on the eyes? Shiroi sighed, "I guess we're not in the league of those like Ryou yet aren't we?"

"Shiroi . . ." Takuto said worryingly.

Shiroi then found Ryu's hand in front. "What?"

"Shake it." Ryu said. Then he smiled. "It's been a while since I had such an intense fight. You're a pretty good fighter."

"Huh?"

"To think you could actually drive me into a corner like that." Ryu remarked. "You're actually not bad." Ryu then patted the young boy's head. "Heck, hone your skills a little, and you'll one day be able to match up with Ryou himself." Ryu gave a thumbs up.

Shiroi blushed, "Hai!" Shiroi bowed to the older man.

"Also I'm really feeling excited now, not that many times I can pull off Eternal Flame as a Vanguard you know!" Ryu chortled. Then Ryu stopped, and just smiled. His eyes weren't exactly looking at Shiroi any longer.

_"Eternal Flame!" The young boy pointed at his brother's Vanguard, which was a card named King of Knights, Alfred (Royal Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000). "It's my victory!"_

_"Wait." Dad said to his son. "He still has a Damage check."_

_The young boy's brother nodded to their dad, then grabbed the top card of his deck. "Check the Damage Trigger." The young boy slowly flipped the card. The revealed card was, "Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Royal Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Heal and Power plus 5000)_

_"Get!" Dad shouted, "Heal Trigger! Because he's at five damage, he can now heal one damage. Looks like he's still in the game."_

_"Aw." The young boy said sadly. "I thought I won. I can't do anything else for this turn."_

_"Well I guess it's my turn now." The young boy's brother said. "Stand and Draw." After playing a few cards for a full field, the boy rested Alfred. "Alfred attacks Dragonic Overlord."_

_The young boy sighed. "I can't guard." After the young boy's brother's twin drive, the young boy placed down a card as damage. "No trigger. It's your win."_

_The young boy's brother jumped up in triumph. "I won, I won!"_

_"Congratulations." The Dad applauded. "I can picture more wins in your future." Then the Dad looked at the young boy, who looked a little sad. "Don't be so down." The dad patted the young boy's head. "You did well on your first fight." The young boy looked up at his dad. "Give it some time, you'll see victories to come." Then the dad closed his eyes, "Imagine it, the future you, stand in victory before your opponents." Then the dad opened his eyes, "but in order for this picture to become a reality, you must work hard." The dad flashed a smile at the young boy, "but first, you need to make sure you have fun, and treat your opponent with dignity and respect, Ryu."_

_The young boy, a young Ryu, nodded to his dad. Then Ryu walked over to his brother, "Good job on your win, Ryou." Ryu smiled and held out a hand to his brother . . Ryou._

_Ryou smiled, "Thank you Nii-chan!" Ryou's smile was so innocent, _but his frown isn't. "Pointless." An elder Ryou, wearing black sunglasses and a black long coat said to his opponent. His opponent's virtual projection of Maximum Juggernaut disappeared. The opponent kept whimpering in fear, fear at the victorious projection of Phantom Blaster Dragon. Phantom Blaster Dragon disappeared, revealing Ryou's form. Ryou turned around, flapping his coat, and he walked away with his deck in tow.

"_WHOA!_" An announcer shouted, "_Not even close! Ryou wins once again! Can this man not be stopped!_"

Ryu was actually looking at the giant screen which was showing Ryou's stats just before. The screen now was depicting a fight that Ryou was just involved in. "He's doing well." Ryu said.

_Ryu screamed in pain after Phantom Blaster Dragon's attack struck_

"Is something the matter?" Shiroi asked.

Ryu shook his head. "Nothing." Ryu then grabbed Shiroi's shoulders. "If you ever want to meet up again, just come visit my shop." Ryu said with a smile. "I'm the proud owner of 'Cards The Paradise'."

"Eh!" Shiroi yelped. "I didn't even know you were a card shop owner! Strange name though."

Then Ryu walked over to Takuto and Saito. He bowed to them then walked back to the girls. "Come on let's go before you four get swarmed by people." Ryu said. "The people around can only be in awed by the fight for so long before they realize the chance they have right now."

"Hai, hai Manager." Miku said.

Ryu then turned back to the screen. "Ryou." Ryu said softly. He reached into his coat to take out his sunglasses, and was about to put them back on, when he realized, "You know, I realized I look too much like Ryou if I have these on." Ryu placed the glasses back into his coat, then reached into his coat to take out a black Fedora with a red plume. "That's better." Ryu said about to put on the Fedora. All of a sudden, a round pendant like object dropped from the Fedora.

Karen stopped and picked up the object, "Ryu, you dropped this."

"Oh sorry." Ryu said putting on the Fedora. Ryu took the object, and opened it up. As it turned out, it was some elaborately designed Deck Box. Ryu took out the top card from the box, a card named Majesty Lord Blaster. Ryu looked at the card, then whispered, "this card brings back so many memories."

All of a sudden, someone who got out of the daze of seeing the fight between Ryu and Shiroi, noticed the Majesty Lord Blaster card. "AH!" The person pointed at Ryu, "I recognize you! You and Ryou were at the finals in the national singles tournament weren't you!"

Ryu and the girls all jumped up in shock. "Holy shit, I'm wearing a Fedora and you actually recognize me because of a card?"

"AH!" Another person said, "Aren't they the girls from Q4?"

"Whoops." Ryn said.

"Ryu, we got to run." Yume said. All four girls ran, while a group of people, with some reporters coming out of nowhere, chased them.

"Good luck with that." Ryu said, then found a horde of people around him. "Eh . . ."

"Isn't he that Royal Paladin guy from that tournament?"

"Yeah I remember because he had a Shadow Paladin in his deck."

"But wasn't he just playing Kagero?"

"I want his autograph!"

"I want to touch the hand that touched Ryou!"

"Since when did I become so famous?" Ryu sweat dropped.

Shiroi then held his hands to his mouth to amplify his words, "Hino-san, I think you should run."

Ryu looked at Shiroi, then the horde of people, "yeah I think you're right." Ryu then just broke into a run. "Come over to my shop any time you want Shiroi!" Ryu shouted back to Shiroi. "Bring your friends! You can find the address online or something! GAH!" Ryu screamed.

Time for the cast roll call!

Shiroi sweat dropped, "He sure is lively." **Shiroi Kiba!**

Ryu caught up with the idols of Q4. "You girls are mean leaving me alone!" Ryu shouted.

"IDIOT!" All four girls shouted at Ryu.

"You just increased the number of people chasing us!" **Yume **shrieked.

"How can you do that to us!" **Ryn** shouted.

"Not my fault!" Ryu shouted. "It's your fault for being famous!"

"And who made us famous?" **Karen **asked.

"Point taken, but I still blame you!" Ryu shouted.

"And whose fault is it that you're famous for being the guy who fought Ryou, lost to Ryou, and was using Royal Paladins the whole time!" **Miku **yelled.

"How did I even get famous for using Royal Paladins anyway!" Ryu yelped. "That deck wasn't even mine's!"

At the very same moment, as the large mob chased Ryu and Q4, a young man with messy hair and wearing a brown long coat just stood still. He was watching Ryu's fight with Shiroi from afar, and just let everyone pass him as they ran. "So, Ryu's back." The man said. **Geki Rai!**

"I hate this, I really hate this!" Ryu screamed. "I'm not even a Royal Paladin player! I know how to use them but I'm a Kagero Player! Why can't I be famous for that!"

"You're concerned about that?" Yume yelped.

A man wearing an elaborate pirate outfit, complete with a pirate hat and long coat, was just walking by promoting the store that he worked for, when all of a sudden he caught sight of Ryu, "Oh hey, isn't that Ry . . ."

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Ryu shouted and used a flying side kick on the Pirate. "HOWACHA!"

"GAH!" The pirate yelled. **B. Lee!**

The Pirate flew a long distance while Ryu landed and continued running.

"Whoa did you just kill someone?" Ryn asked.

"MAYBE!" Ryu shouted, "but who cares!" Then Ryu's cell phone rang. Ryu picked up, "Hello?"

"_Ah it's papa Ryu._" Ryu's dad on the other side of the line said.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I'm kind of busy right now." Ryu said turning back to see the mob. "BOO! Did they just increase in size?"

"_You're always saying that. You're always busy. Papa here hasn't seen you in such a long time you know. It's not like you're with any women anyway."_

"As a matter of fact I'm with four beautiful girls right now." Ryu said. Ryu turned around, "GYAH! Did they just triple in size?"

"_Well can you at least come eat dinner with papa tonight, papa's lonely you know_."

"I will, I will!" Ryu shouted, "I'll even cook dinner tonight! So bye!"

"_See ya tonight!_" Ryu's father said enthusiastically. **Ryuuji Hino!**

A limo stopped in the middle of the road as the mob ran by. A person within the limo looked out the window, and chuckled. "Never thought I'd be seeing Ryu up and running again." **Kousuke!**

As Ryu was running, Ryou was just exiting the stadium he was in. "Good job Ryou-sama." A large man bowed to Ryou. **Daigo(ro) Kumata.**

"Are you feeling tired Ryou-sama?" A young woman said to Ryou while holding his hand. **Kyoko.**

"I'm fine." Ryou said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"GYAH!" Ryu screamed and just ran past Ryou's friends and Ryou himself. Ryu didn't notice as his eyes were close. The idols of Q4 also had their eyes closed as they ran by. Ryu however opened his eyes a little, and took notice of Ryou. "_Ryou_ . . ." Ryu said softly.

"_Ryu _. . ." Ryou said softly.

**Ryu Hino and Ryou Hino . . .  
**

And so begins our story. What will happen in the future for Ryu and his friends? We can only know as time goes on.

"GYAH!" Ryu screamed and ran to the parking lot where he parked his red car. "I can't believe how far I was from the parking lot!" Ryu shouted and slid on the top of his car. "IYAH!" Ryu slipped and crashed into another car. "I'm not paying for that." Ryu got back up and ran back to his car.

"Hurry up Ryu, open the car!" Ryn shouted.

"Let me just get the key." Ryu shuffled through his coat. He opened his coat and one could find many different deck boxes sewn into his coat. "Now where did I leave them?"

Yume reached under her shirt and pulled out a key, the car key. "Here you go Ryu."

"Eh . . ." Ryu took the key, then asked, "Why do you have it?"

"Don't you remember?" Karen said, "You left it with her."

"O . . . K?" Then Ryu looked at Yume's chest, "Did you really . . ." Yume nodded. Ryu blushed and drooled.

"Oh, Manager is drooling." Miku teased. "What a pervert."

"Yume's the pervert here!" Ryu shouted then opened the car. "Come with me if you want to leave!" Every one entered the car, and Ryu drove off.

"So Ryu," Yume, who sat in the seat next to the driver's seat, said, "you still haven't kept your promise to us yet."

"Huh?" Ryu said as he drove.

"You promised to take use to this restaurant to eat." Karen said with a big grin.

"I did?" Ryu asked. The four girls nodded. "Man, I spoil you girls too much." Then he himself grinned, "not that I don't enjoy it though."

Ryu's car drove past Ryou and the group Ryou was with. Ryou took one more glance at Ryu, then turned away. "I wonder . . . if we'll have to face each other again." Ryou said, and under his sunglasses . . . his eyes flashed an eerie purple.


	2. Image 2: Old Memories

_**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that. **_

_**This chapter is more on the plot and character side. There's still a fight a the end, but it's still more to do with character development and a way for me to expand the world of the characters.  
**_

* * *

In the world of the pro Vanguard circuit, there are many pro players who are famous. Being famous, these pro players have their fans. It is a fact that fans would like to know about the pro players.

_"We have a treat for you viewers today." _A woman interviewer on a TV show was saying to the camera. _"You know him as the King of Vanguard in these parts, Hino Ryou!" _An audience's clap was heard after the woman revealed Ryou sitting down as the one she was going to interview for the day. _"Thank you for coming today Hino-kun."_

_"No, no, thank you for having me." _Ryou gave a small bow.

Unfortunately some fans don't get the chance to actually see Ryou on the small screen, "Aw man!" Saito shouted.

"What is it?" Shiroi asked his friend.

"I just realized that Ryou is going to be on Mayu-Talk today!" Saito yelped. Saito had comical tears coming down his eyes while both Shiroi and Takuto sweat dropped at Saito's actions.

"Sorry." Shiroi patted Saito's back. "But I really wanted to take a look at Hino-san's shop and you two did say you wanted to explore some new card shops."

"Yes, yes we did." Saito said while still weeping.

"What I'm wondering is if any of Q4's members are going to be at the shop." Takuto mentioned, while holding a picture of Yume.

Shiroi let out a small chuckle, "You're a huge Yume fan aren't you?"

"OF COURSE!" Takuto pointed to the sky. "Yume is the best idol in the group!" Then he whispered, "I am so going to make her fall for me."

"Oh hell no!" Saito shouted, "It's Miku who is the best!"

"No it's Yume!"

"Miku!"

"Yume!"

"Ryn and Karen!" Shiroi shouted, which got him weird looks by Takuto and Saito. "What? You two were repeating the names of two members from Q4 I decided to just cut in."

"Well whatever." Saito said, "Are we even near the shop yet?"

"Well it should be somewhere around here." Shiroi said looking around the streets, when he looked up, and found the words, "Cards The Paradise . . ."

"It's here." Takuto said. All three boys nodded.

"You all agree that it's a weird name right?" Shiroi asked. His two friends nodded.

"Shouldn't it be something like Card Paradise?" Saito asked. His two friends shrugged.

"What's with the middle The?" Takuto asked. His two friends look like they were about to answer but both shook their heads as they couldn't figure it out.

"So . . ." Shiroi looked at his two friends. "Any one of you want to go in first?" All three were silent. Somehow, even though it was the next day, they still felt the impact of the fight from the day before.

_"__**FINAL TURN! **__Even that which is eternal has an end, FINAL FLAME!"_

"Ryu Hino." Shiroi said softly. Then he closed his eyes. _He's so cool . . . _He squealed in his thoughts.

"ACK!" Saito shouted. "That name just made me remember Mayu-Talk!" Shiroi sighed as Saito was back to crying.

"I honestly wouldn't mind if I can at least see Yume today." Takuto said nodding his head. Shiroi sighed as Takuto didn't seem to care that they were going to a card shop.

"Fine, I'll go in first." Shiroi made one step and his two friends made a step. Shiroi noticed and stepped again. Both his friends stepped forward. Shiroi stepped backward and his friends went backwards. "HOLY CRAP! You were just waiting for me to enter the shop first weren't you!"

"MAYBE?" Takuto and Saito said together. Then Shiroi, despite being the smallest of the three, grabbed his friends by the collars and lugged them forward towards the shop entrance.

When they entered, the first sight they saw, was Ryu, not wearing his long coat by the way, with Yume sitting on his lap while embracing him around the neck. "Come on Ryu, buy me those tickets." Yume cooed.

"GACK!" Takuto's jaws dropped opened. His dream girl, Yume of Q4, together with the man who looks so much like a famous pro player. Takuto fell, surprising Shiroi.

"Ryu-sama." Yume cooed, causing Ryu's ears to perk up. "I may be an idol but I'm still a fan girl of a certain handsome singer you know."

"Don't have to mention the handsome part." Ryu mumbled coldly.

"So come on Ryu-sama, please get me the tickets?" Yume said with puppy dog eyes and a cat smile.

Ryu sighed, then tapped Yume's face a few times, "I spoil you too much." He said with a smile. "Fine, I'll get them." Yume gave a V for victory with her fingers. At that very moment, Ryu noticed Shiroi and friends in the shop. "Yo!" Ryu set Yume back on the ground and stood up. Ryu then rushed up to Shiroi, "Nice to see you!" Ryu gave a high five. Shiroi who wasn't exactly expecting a high five, by impulse gave Ryu a high five.

"It's nice to see you again Hino-san." Shiroi bowed to Ryu.

"Nice to see you." Ryu bowed to Saito. "And you . . ." Ryu looked at Takuto hiding at the corner. "What's wrong with him?"

"He uh . . ." Shiroi had no idea how to comment.

"Let's just say his heart has just been broken." Saito said with a sweat drop.

"Ooh." Ryu whistled, "I wouldn't know how that feels since I'm . . ."

"Ryu-sama!" Yume whined and grabbed onto Ryu's arm. Takuto huffed upon Yume touching Ryu. "Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the day?"

"Well I can't ignore customers you know." Ryu mentioned, not really caring that Yume was just tugging at his arms.

"GAH!" Takuto shouted and got up, surprising every one that was already at the store. The people that weren't really involved with Takuto just ignored him while his friends, Ryu, and Yume looked at Takuto weirdly. "I can't take it anymore!"

"I think he's snapped." Shiroi sighed.

Takuto pointed at Ryu. "I challenge you to a Card Fight!" Takuto declared.

Ryu looked around and behind him. "Eh . . . me?" Ryu asked. Takuto nodded. Every one in the shop gasped upon noticing someone was challenging the shop owner. Most people even stopped their games just to see what the owner was going to do. Ryu didn't react, then all of a sudden he grinned, "That's fine." Ryu shrugged Yume off. "I'm game." Ryu then walked over to his coat that he hung on the wall and took out a red deck box.

Yume puffed up her cheeks, "Mou, you always change the way you act when someone challenges you to a fight." She whined.

Shiroi then rushed up to Takuto, "_What are you doing?_" Shiroi whispered.

"_I'm going to prove to Yume-chan that I'm more of a man than that pro player look alike._" Takuto declared, fire in his eyes, something that Shiroi could see for some reason.

"_I don't think beating her boyfriend in a fight will get her to like you._" Shiroi whispered but Takuto was already lost to fantasy. "Why do I even bother?"

_"Taku-chan!"_ A fantasy Yume said to Takuto in his fantasy. "All right!" Takuto pumped his fist. "Let's do it!"

"ACK!" Some kids shouted, "I just realized Mayu-Talk is on right now!"

"Oh that's right!" Another kid shouted. "Ryou is talking today!"

"RYOU!" Ryu shouted and slipped on the floor. "Why didn't anyone tell me Ryou's going to be on TV?"

"Why would you care owner?" A kid asked.

"He's my brother, why shouldn't I care?" Ryu mentioned, and got a whole bunch of 'EH's from the kids in the shop. "Now where did I leave the remote?"

"HEY!" Takuto shouted, "Don't forget you're fighting me!"

Saito however was helping Ryu find the remote, "Find the remote, find the remote!" Saito chanted, "Must see Mayu-Talk! Must see Ryou!"

"RYOU!" Ryu screamed hot bloodedly, while shuffling his deck.

"Are you . . . are you even paying attention to me?" Takuto wondered because he wasn't sure what was going on Ryu's mind.

This was what was going on in Ryu's mind, _"RYOU! Cardfight, RYOU! Cardfight, RYOU! Ryou has priority! But must shuffle deck! RYOU!"_

"FOUND IT!" A kid shouted holding up the remote to the TV that was hung up on the wall.

"Hurry, hurry!" Ryu and Saito jumped up and down in anticipation.

The kid turned on the TV, and just in time to see Ryou. _"No, no, thank you for having me." _

"Success!" Ryu gave a thumbs up. Ryu set his deck down on a standing fight table, "So come on, we going to fight?" He asked Takuto.

"Weren't you just focused on the TV?" Shiroi wondered but Takuto went up to Ryu. Yume went next to Ryu to see him play, which made Takuto more jealous. Shiroi sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm lost here."

"SH!" Saito snapped at Shiroi, "I'm trying to watch Ryou!" Saito didn't even care about Takuto and Ryu's fight.

Shiroi was about to say something, but then just shook his head to stop himself.

"STAND UP!" Ryu and Takuto shouted.

"The . . ." Ryu said by himself.

"VANGUARD!" Ryu and Takuto flipped over their starters.

"Dragon Egg! (Tachikaze, Grade 0, Power 4000)" Takuto revealed a baby dragon card.

"Lizard Soldier Conroe!" Ryu revealed his usual starter.

"Go win Ryu." Yume said with a smile.

Takuto sobbed a little. _Why can't that be me?_ Then he drew from his deck, "DRAW!" Takuto said, "I'll begin!" Takuto pointed at the ceiling. "**FINAL TURN!**"

Shiroi, Ryu, Yume, and even Saito and the rest of the people in the store reacted to Takuto declaring a final turn. Ryu just snickered while Yume giggled.

"What?" Takuto asked.

Shiroi then placed his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice, "Takuto." Shiroi hissed, "Final Turn means Last Turn."

"Eh?" Takuto blinked his eyes in confusion. "Really?"

"Besides." Ryu couldn't stop laughing. "You're supposed to declare it before you draw." Ryu laughed really loudly, "Oh man, I really have to prepare myself for the final turn, don't want to lose before I even get a turn! That other game is already bad enough with their zero turn kills and all!" Ryu basically just wasn't taking Takuto seriously anymore.

Takuto looked at Yume, who just like Ryu could not stop laughing. Takuto died a little inside, _how embarrassing, _he thought.

_**A few minutes later . . .**_

"ETERNAL FLAME!" Ryu announced.

"I LOST!" Takuto yelped as he placed a non-trigger card (Tyrant Deathrex, Tachikaze, Grade 3, Power 10000) into the damage zone as his sixth damage.

"You won!" Yume squealed in triumph. Ryu just took in the praise.

"Loser . . ." Saito taunted then went back to watching the TV.

Shiroi was about to console Takuto, when Takuto got back up for another round, "ONE MORE GO!" Takuto shouted. _I won't stop till I make Yume mine!_ Yes, big thoughts there Takuto-kun. We salute you for your bravery.

"Fine." Ryu said while shuffling his deck.

"STAND UP! THE VANGUARD!" Both players shouted.

"Now you're just copying him." Shiroi said with a sweat drop to Takuto.

_**A few minutes later . . .**_

"**Vortex Dragon!**" Ryu shouted, "BURNING HELL!" He announced the skill of his card, "**Blazing Flare Dragon **(Kagero, Grade 3, Power 10000), IMMORTAL FLAME!"

"I LOST AGAIN!" Takuto yelped and placed the sixth card (same exact card as the previous game by the way) into the damage zone. Takuto sobbed a little, "I can't win."

Shiroi had no comment.

"Dude," Saito, despite wanting to watch Mayu-Talk so much, took time to comment on Takuto's loss, "He didn't even use his Avatar on you this time. And he beat you with two different Units that we've never seen him use before. That really sucks." Takuto died a little inside.

"Good job on your win Ryu!" Yume patted Ryu on the back.

Ryu took in the praise with a smile, then asked Yume, "Hey Yume, why don't you call me Nii-chan anymore?"

"NII-CHAN?" Takuto and Saito reacted and yelped. (Nii-chan means Big Brother by the way in case anyone didn't know. A very affectionate way to say Big Brother too.)

"Eh . . ." Shiroi really was speechless. The three huddled.

"_No way!_" Saito hissed. "_They're brother and sister?_"

"_Well at least that means Yume isn't necessarily taken by the guy._" Takuto nodded.

"_It still means we know her brother though_." Saito mentioned. "_And that would make it hard for you to even approach her." _Takuto died a little inside.

"_Wait, maybe they aren't brother and sister._" Shiroi said, "_They do act way too affectionate to be brother and sister. Siblings are close, but never as close as they are._" Takuto died even more inside. "_Maybe 'Nii-chan' is just something that they do. I have heard couples where the girl constantly calls the boy Nii-chan despite them being together."_

"Ok Nii-chan." Yume said with a smile. "After all, my brother likes it when Yume Hino calls him Nii-chan right?"

Takuto, Saito, and Shiroi fell from their huddle. "Ok scratch that, they're siblings." Shiroi mumbled, "Maybe they're not blood related."

"Ever since mom gave birth to you, you've called me Nii-chan." Ryu said, "Plus your first words were in fact Nii-chan. Dad was really pissed off at me and Ryou the day you first talked."

"GAH!" Shiroi yelled and seemed as if he would've flipped a table if there was one, "THEY _ARE _BLOOD RELATED SIBLINGS!" His sudden outburst surprised the two siblings. "Why are you two so close!" Shiroi pointed at Ryu and Yume.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Are siblings not allowed to be close?" Yume asked.

"They, are . . . they . . . GAH!" Shiroi yelped and turned around. Then he started imagining.

_"Nii-chan."_ _An imaginary Yume said to an imaginary Ryu._

_"Yume." Ryu said affectionately. Both Eskimo kissed with their noses._

Shiroi's head noticeably produced steam and he blushed. He also had a nose bleed. "Siblings shouldn't be that close to each other!"

Saito fanned Shiroi, "There, there, Shiroi." Saito said. "I don't know why you're the one steaming. After all Takuto is the one heavily impacted by all this." Cue a fallen Takuto, face first, on the ground.

Ryu poked the fallen Takuto with a stick. "I think he's dead."

Takuto died inside so many times today, he's now practically dead.

Saito helped Takuto up, "There, there, let Mayu-Talk heal your soul." Saito and Takuto watched the TV.

"_You know I wouldn't peg you for a Shadow Paladin player._" The host of the show, who we can guess is named Mayu, said to Ryou. "_You're so cute and shy!_"

"_Well appearances can be deceiving." _Ryou said shyly. _"I mean you'd think a Kagero player would be cold and uninviting, but I know this one Kagero player that constantly acts enthusiastic. Actually he's so over the top, sometimes I can't really keep up with him."_

Ryu's ears perked up. Yume gave Ryu a smile, as if saying congratulations for getting acknowledged by their brother. Ryu grinned, then drank a cup of coffee.

"_AW! So cute!_" Mayu said. _"I like the way you talk!" _Mayu came closer to Ryou. Ryou shuffled backwards. _"Oh, how cute, so shy!" _Mayu came even closer to Ryou, who kept shuffling backwards. "_Tell you the truth, I like shy boys like you."_

Ryou panicked, and fell off the sofa he was on, "_I'm sorry but I'm already taken!"_ Ryou, "_I'm in a relationship already!_"

Ryu spat his coffee. "RYOU!" Ryu screamed, surprising everyone in the shop, "You traitor! How dare you get a girlfriend before I get one!"

"So he _is _single." Shiroi nodded. Then he sobbed, "I can actually see why . . ." _He's cool . . . but also too weird . . ._

Ryu dashed towards the remote and grabbed it, "Turn off! The . . . TV!" Ryu pushed the power button on the remote, turning off the TV.

"EH!" Every one who was watching the TV including Saito screamed. "TURN IT BACK ON!"

* * *

However, while the TV is off, Mayu-Talk kept going. "Aw, that's too bad." Mayu said, then stroked Ryou's cheek, creeping Ryou out. "And I was thinking you're my type."

"Please don't touch me." Ryou said. "I'm sorry but I feel uncomfortable if anyone gets too close to me." This got a laugh out of the audience who was watching in the studio.

"I understand, after all you probably only feel good if your girlfriend is the one getting close to you." Mayu then grinned, "Or do you have a boyfriend?" This got a few 'ooh's from the audience.

"I'm a straight man." Ryou said giving a small bow.

"I got it, I got it." Mayu said with a giggle. "Well I think I've been stuck on this subject for too long. Now let's have you answer a random question that your fans have been dying for you to answer." Mayu held out a card, "Who is it that you admire the most?"

Ryou froze up in anticipation when he heard the question, then he answered, "Nii-san." Ryou said.

"Oh, I didn't know Ryou Hino had a brother." Mayu said.

"Eh well he isn't one to be out in the spotlight."

"How ironic, when you're the one constantly acting so shy." Mayu teased Ryou. Ryou shrugged. "So why is it that you admire him?"

"When I was younger, I used to get bully a lot." Ryou said. "Nii-san was always there to protect me." Ryou then flashbacked to when he was younger.

_A young Ryou was getting picked on by a few bullies, when Ryu showed up, "Stop right there you ruffians!" Ryu would shout and jump into battle . . ._

_. . . only to be beaten up by the bullies. Ryou was safe but Ryu was beaten to the point where his whole entire face was bruised. The bullies got tired and left Ryu and Ryou alone. When Ryu stood, he gave Ryou a thumbs up, "I drove them away!" Ryu said with what looked like a smile._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ryou screamed as Ryu's face was barely recognizable from all the beatings._

"Well now that I think about it, it wasn't so much as protect me. More like he tired them out so badly that they didn't have the energy to even attack me since they got their fair share with Nii-san." The audience laughed. Ryou stopped laughing with the audience, and sighed. _Nii-san . . . I wonder how he's doing. _Ryou thought.

_It was the singles tournament, Ryu and Ryou were the last two players. Whoever won would become the King of Vanguard. Ryu however had no intentions to win the tournament for the prize, but rather was in it for Ryou._

_Ryou finished Ryu off with Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill, Damned Charging Lance. Ryou turned away to walk out of the stadium, when all of a sudden, after Ryu's Vanguard had finished disintegrating, Ryou found Ryu falling to the floor. "NII-SAN!" Ryou ran to Ryu as fast as he could, but Ryou could not reach Ryu in time._

"Is something wrong?" Mayu asked Ryou. "You seem out of it."

Ryou shook his head to get himself back into reality. "Nothing's wrong." He said with a smile.

* * *

Back at Cards The Paradise, a whole entire crowd of kids and Saito held Ryu in the air, demanding he turn the TV back on, "GACK!" Ryu screamed, "Why am I getting beaten by little kids and a crazed teenager!" Ryu then screamed as the kids threw him away towards a table.

Yume quickly pulled the table away and Ryu fell on the floor. Ryu gave Yume a thumbs up and got up. "This reminds me of the old days when I drove bullies away by using my face to their foot style." Ryu remarked while Yume just giggled.

At the very moment, the Pirate who is known as B. Lee barged into the shop, "Ahoy there Cards The Paradise! I, Captain Lee, am here to raid you!"

Ryu got into a horse stance and just smashed B. Lee in the gut with a fist, flinching B. Lee, "HOWACHA!" Ryu shouted. "WATA!" Ryu then roundhouse kicked B. Lee out of the shop.

You fail in life if you get beaten by Bruce Lee. Doubly so if it isn't Bruce Lee at all. Even more so if your name sake is after that very man and you get beaten by a false Bruce Lee.

Everyone saw how strong Ryu was in beating one single Pirate, and stopped their potential assault on Ryu. Many who grabbed a chair to smash Ryu with dropped the chairs and went back to the TV. One person turned the TV back on, still time with Ryou on TV.

Shiroi pointed outside, "Did you just kick a Pirate out of here?"

"Yeah." Ryu replied. Shiroi didn't pursue any further.

Shiroi looked around the shop. Even if there was a large group of people watching the TV, Shiroi could easily tell that just by coming to this shop, many of these people have made new friendships. One could easily see people from different walks of life bonded by one game.

Ryu then tapped Shiroi's shoulder with a Vanguard card. "Here you go." Ryu said.

"Eh?" Shiroi looked at Ryu, then at the card, which was backwards so Shiroi couldn't see what card it was.

"It's a gift." Ryu said.

"What for?" Shiroi asked.

"You're the first person I card fought after getting out of the hospital." Ryu said with a huge grin. "So I feel like giving you a gift." Ryu then tapped Shiroi's cheeks with the cards, "Come on, take it. I think you'll like it."

Shiroi didn't know what to say, but to just simply take the card. Shiroi flipped the card, and boy was Shiroi surprised to see what card Ryu just gave out (Divine Beast, Azure Dragon, Nova Grappler, Grade 3, Power 11000). "This is . . . this is . . ." Shiroi was completely speechless. There were tears of joy just dripping from his eyes while it didn't take much to get his mouth to even curl up into a smile.

"Awesome isn't it?" Ryu said.

"This is one of the rarer cards out there!" Shiroi yelped. "Are you really giving this to me? For free?"

"Hey I may be a card shop owner but I also happen to be a Card fighter that has great respect for his opponents . . . at least ones like you." Ryu smiled.

Shiroi couldn't help but smile, and then reached into his coat and took out a clear card holder which already had a copy of Azure Dragon within. Shiroi happily opened the holder and placed the new Azure Dragon into the holder.

"Halfway there huh?" Ryu said with a grin.

In order for Azure Dragon to be used to its full effect, it's always best to actually build a deck around the card, and the best way to do that is to have full support and to have four copies of Azure Dragon. Shiroi now has two copies of the card, so he only needs two more to complete his Azure Dragon collection.

"I've been having really bad luck trying to find and pull this card." Shiroi said. "Now I'm one step closer to making the deck that I really want." Shiroi squealed in delight.

"Good luck getting the rest of the cards that you need." Ryu said. "Just to say, you can't really expect anything like this again," Ryu said referring to the free card he gave Shiroi. "I'm nice but not that nice."

"That's ok, it's already enough of you for you to give me this card." Shiroi said displaying his new card inside his card holder excitedly.

Ryu looked at Shiroi's smile, then at the TV which had Ryou talking. Ryu smiled, _He really reminds me of you, Ryou._

Ryu flashbacked to a point in time in his past. _Both Ryu and Ryou were teenagers in high school while Yume at this time was still in middle school. Ryu was helping Yume make the deck that she wanted, when Ryou came home. "I'm home." Ryou said._

_"Ah, there you are." Ryu said to Ryou. Ryu patted his sister on her head and got up. "Hey Ryou, I got something for you."_

_"Huh?" Ryou said in surprise when Ryu just slapped a card into his (Ryou) hand. "What is this?"_

_"A card I think you'll love." Ryu said._

_Ryou flipped the card over, and found, "MAJESTY LORD BLASTER?" Ryou stumbled onto his butt._

_"So?" Ryu said with a smile._

_Ryou could not contain his excitement, "You're . . . you're really giving this to me?"_

_"Why not?" Ryu asked. "You've always wanted to make use of this and that other card remember?"_

_Ryou nodded. Then quickly took out his deck box from his pocket. Ryou took out his deck and some extra cards he kept in his box. One certain card was a card that one wouldn't expect a Ryou to be holding: Blaster Dark._

_"You've always preferred Blaster Dark over Blaster Blade." Ryu said, "But you've always used Royal Paladins instead." Ryu winked at Ryou, "Now with this card you can finally make use of your favorite card."_

_"Thank you Nii-san!" Ryou bowed to Ryu, and Ryu just flinched._

_"Why don't you call me Nii-chan anymore?" Ryu mumbled. (Nii-san means Big Brother. Not as affectionate as Nii-chan)_

"I miss those days." Ryu said. He took one look at Shiroi, who was actually looking through the Nova Grappler deck he (Shiroi) had right now to make sure what he can replace for his ideal deck. Then Ryu looked at the TV.

"_Aw, I can't hold it anymore!_" Mayu yelled happily, then took out a pink deck box. "_I want to challenge the cute you to a Card Fight!_" Mayu pointed at Ryou.

Both Ryu and Ryou panicked.

_"LOOK AT ME RYOU!" Ryu in the singles tournament shouted. "Take off those glasses and look at me!"_

_"Is this what you want!" Ryou stared at Ryu with cold bright purple eyes._

_Ryu screamed as Phantom Blaster Dragon with red lines around its body slashed Ryu's current Vanguard, Majesty Lord Blaster. Majesty Lord Blaster slowly disintegrated as Ryu screamed in real pain. He . . . felt the attack. Ryu dropped to the floor, unconscious._

Both Ryou and Mayu on the screen were getting ready to card fight. "He got roped into it." Ryu said worryingly.

Yume noticed Ryu was worried. "Nii-chan . . ." She said softly.

"_STAND UP!_" Mayu and Ryou said. Ryou wasn't looking at Mayu.

"_The . . ._" Ryou said on his own. Saito and Takuto both gasped loudly when they heard Ryou say that.

"I've never noticed it before, but Ryou says The whenever he stands up his Vanguard!" Saito yelped.

"Just like . . ." Takuto turned to Ryu. "They really are brothers . . ."

"_VANGUARD!_" Ryou and Mayu said together.

"_Sunny Smile Angel! _(Angel Feather, Grade 0, Power 3000)" Mayu said excitedly.

"_Fullbau . . . _(Shadow Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000)" Ryou said without looking at Mayu.

"_Hey come on, take off those glasses and look at me._" Mayu said. "_There are many out there including me that want to see what you look like without your glasses on._"

"NO!" Ryu shouted, panting heavily, while gripping his heart. Everyone in the store stared at Ryu in disbelief.

"Wonder what's gotten into him." Saito said to Takuto.

"Probably doesn't want people to see what Ryou looks like under those glasses since Ryou looks exactly like him." Takuto mentioned. "Then again, that doesn't really make sense."

"Nii-chan!" Yume grabbed Ryu's arm, "Calm down Nii-chan."

Ryu panted heavily and watched as Mayu kept trying to take Ryou's glasses off.

All of a sudden, the big guy that was with Ryou the day before, came up and grabbed Mayu's hand. "_I'm sorry, but Ryou-sama would rather not like you to touch his possessions."_

"Who's . . . who is that?" Ryu asked.

"DAIGO!" Shiroi yelped. "It's Daigo!"

"OOH!" The crowd inside the shop yelled.

"It's Daigo!" Takuto shouted.

_"If you insist on making Ryou-sama do what he doesn't want, then I'll play in his stead." _Daigo said.

"_STOP!_" Ryou shouted and pushed Daigo away. "_I was the one challenged, so I'll be the one to fight. You of all people know that once a Card Fight starts, there's no stopping it._"

Daigo bowed to Ryou, "_Forgive me Ryou-sama._"

Ryu did not recognize this man that everyone called Daigo. Ryu asked Shiroi, "Who is Daigo?"

"He's a pretty good player that made a name for himself after the National Singles." Shiroi replied.

"So what is he doing with Ryou?" Ryu asked.

"No one really knows the details, but it seems that Ryou and Daigo has become good friends." Yume explained. "They and a player named Kyoko seemed to have formed some sort of team."

"Kyoko?" Ryu noticed that this was a girl's name. Then thought back to Ryou saying that he (Ryou) was already in a relationship. Then again, Ryou does have a man in the team. "Wait . . . now that I think about it I didn't hear what kind of relationship Ryou was in."

"_I ride, ACHOO!_" Ryou sneezed, then wondered if someone was talking about him. His sudden sneeze got a laugh out of the audience.

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It seems he's having some fun." He commented while still pondering about Kyoko.

While Ryu was still pondering about this Kyoko person, someone covered his eyes. "Guess who!" Sounded Ryn's voice.

"Ryn . . ." Ryu said. "Let go."

"Hai, hai." Ryn said taking her hands off Ryu's eyes.

"Looks like you're back." Ryu said turning to Ryn. "Took a while."

"Sorry!" Ryn squealed while Miku and Karen behind her, who were both holding the groceries. "But we wanted Hot Pot tonight remember?"

Ryu chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I spoil all of you too much." Ryu said.

"OOH!" Shiroi yelped. "Q4?" Shiroi looked at the three members that had come in. "WOW!" Shiroi then shuffled around his coat to find a pocket.

"What's up Shiroi?" Ryu asked.

"Hey it's that kid that you fought yesterday." Miku mentioned. Then Shiroi shoved a notebook and pen in front of her.

"Sorry for not making it to your concert yesterday, but I'm a huge fan of Q4!" Shiroi yelped, "Please sign this . . . please!" Shiroi shouted and bowed.

Miku took a look at the book, then took the pen and book with a smile. "That's fine." Miku signed the book then handed the book and pen to Karen.

"Always a pleasure to abide a fan's request." Karen smiled and signed, then handed the book and pen to Ryn.

"I probably should since Ryu seems to like so much." Ryn said and wrote in Shiroi's book then handed the book and pen to Yume.

"One last signature and you got it." Yume winked to Shiroi and handed the book back to Shiroi. "There, now you have all four signatures of the idols of Q4!"

"HAI!" Shiroi shouted, "THANK . . ." Then Shiroi found both his friends, ignoring the TV now, pushing him down on the shoulders.

"SHIROI!" Both of them shouted, "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US!"

"WHOA!" Shiroi shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to do this!" Saito shouted.

"If we had known we would've brought our own Autograph books as well!" Takuto shouted.

"Ryu already said he was the Manager to Q4, so why wouldn't you guys expect to see all of them here." Shiroi mentioned.

"GAH!" Both Saito and Takuto never thought about that.

"Don't worry." Ryu said while behind the counter. "I got backups." Ryu took out two autograph books from under his counter.

"OOH!" Saito and Takuto shouted and ran up to the counter. "YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!"

"Fifty dollars." Ryu said coldly, killing Saito and Takuto's spirits.

"Eh . . . for both?" Takuto asked.

"Each." Ryu said coldly, practically killing both Saito and Takuto who has already died too much today. Both Saito and Takuto were about to wither away with the wind, when Ryu said, "I'm just kidding!" Ryu said then handed the two books to Saito and Takuto. "I wouldn't charge you two for stuff like this. I'm a card shop owner." Then Ryu whispered, "Besides, if I sold this, those girls will kill me for charging their fans for stuff like this." Ryu winked to the two boys, "Enjoy, aight."

"HAI!" Saito and Takuto bowed to Ryu then asked for Q4 for their autographs.

Ryu then picked a tray of cards and a box of packs. "Now, time to get back to this." Ryu said. Apparently earlier today he had been opening packs from a box he hadn't seen before but then Yume interrupted him, and because it's Ryu, "Honestly, I spoil her too much." Ryu said tearing open a pack. Ryu searched through the cards to see the card in the back. "Huh?" Ryu looked at the card. "Wow, now this card looks cool." Ryu examined the card, "Incandescent Lion, Blonde Ezel (Gold Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000)." Ryu said the name of the card. "Awesome." Ryu squeaked, then looked the stats of Ezel. "Eh . . ." Ryu noticed a weird symbol that he had never seen before in the effect box of Ezel. "Eh . . . what is this?" Ryu looked at a symbol that looked like a L and B stuck together. "What is this symbol?" Ryu had never seen this symbol before. "Did something change about the game while I was out?" Ryu shrugged. "Eh, it's a cool card. I think I'll keep it." Ryu then placed the card into his coat's pocket.

"YO!" B. Lee dashed in. "Ryu!"

Ryu punched B. Lee in the face, "HOWATA!" Ryu shouted. B. Lee stumbled backwards.

By this point, every one stopped watching Mayu-Talk as the segment had ended a while ago with a fight in Ryou's victory and got back into their card fights. However, some noticed B. Lee. "OOH! It's Captain Lee!" Somebody said.

"Ah," Lee ignored his pain and smiled. He gave a thumbs up, and said, "Always a pleasure to be recognized."

"Captain?" Ryu said. "I know you worked at a card shop with a pirate theme, but since when did you become Captain?"

"AH!" Lee pointed at Ryu, "So you do recognize me." Lee nodded, "If so why do you keep beating me up?"

"I don't like your face remember?" Ryu said. "I had amnesia for a while but I always remembered that I hated your face."

"You're so mean Ryu." Lee cried.

"Hey I just noticed that's Captain Lee." Saito said after getting all the autographs that he needed.

"Hey Ryu." Takuto said then got poked by Ryu.

"I never gave you permission to call me by my first name by itself." Ryu said. "But ask anyway."

"How do you know Captain Lee?" Takuto asked.

"Eh . . ." Ryu scratched his head. "He's my personal punching bag. That's all I have to say."

"EH?" Lee yelped. "Since when?"

"Since the moment he started punching you a lot." Ryn replied for Ryu and patted Lee's back.

Shiroi gasped in disbelief, "You know, for a guy who isn't a pro player, you sure are connected with a lot of pro players." He said to Ryu.

"I can't help it." Ryu said. "Somehow everyone around me became a pro player while I was left in the dust." Ryu said . . . lying. What he really did, was take over ownership of the shop so Ryou and Yume could live out their dreams. So all in all, the only reason why Ryu isn't a pro player is because he's being a good big brother to his siblings.

"Still, you can't ignore his skills as a fighter." Lee said to the boy. "After all, you got to remember that this is the no name fighter that blazed through the nationals."

"That's right." Shiroi remembered. No one knew the name of the fighter, nor really cared, but Ryu was in fact the fighter that somehow basically destroyed hordes of pro players in the national tournament, culminating to the point where Ryu could actually fight to obtain the title of King.

"Good to see you back though bud." Lee said and grabbed Ryu's shoulder. "I was sure you were dead after that fight."

"Eh?" Shiroi knew the fighter that lost to Ryou in the nationals collapsed after the fight, but for this person to have people worried about him being dead . . .

"Oh please, I don't die that easily." Ryu said. "Though . . ." Ryu sighed.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Lee asked.

Ryu stayed silent, but Ryn answered for him, "Ryu's still getting his memory back."

"Eh?" Lee asked.

"Ryu got amnesia the moment he woke up from his coma." Miku continued.

"Eh . . ." Lee looked at Ryu continuing opening packs. "He doesn't look like he has amnesia."

"I got most of my memory back already." Ryu said. "Doesn't mean I got it all back." Ryu then squinted his eyes at Lee. "Actually now that I think about it, I don't remember your name."

Lee fell down. "What do you mean you forgot?" Lee yelped as he got back up, clinging onto the counter. "How can you forget my name?"

"I meant your first name, not your last name. Of course I know it's Lee." Then Ryu turned to Shiroi. "Lee's famous, what's his name?"

Shiroi was about to answer, but then realized, "Actually, what _is _your name anyway?" He asked Lee.

Lee fell down and got back up again, "What do you mean what is my name, you seriously don't know?"

"Actually . . ." Karen said.

"YOU TOO?" Lee yelped.

"Well to be fair, you're known as Captain Lee to everyone." Shiroi said. "No one actually knows your name."

"Well that's easy." Lee pointed to the sky, "My name is Br-"

"Yeah, yeah." Ryu smacked Lee's face. "What are you doing at my shop anyway?"

Lee moved his lips as if he wanted to say his name, but then he decided to forgo it. No one probably cares about his name. In fact, even the cast roll call never mentioned his first name. "Anyway I came to spy on you." Lee said to Ryu. Ryu stayed silent. "The shop I work for wants me to spy on the competition. I mean you're back now so we have some competition. Just to tell you I'm pretty much taking time off from my show to spy on you."

Ryu didn't make a sound, then handed Lee a book of the store's bank accounts. "Here you go." Ryu said. "Here are all my secrets to the store's successes." Then Ryu handed Lee the key to the cashier. "You steal from my cashier and I'll kill you."

"Then why are you handing me the key?" Lee asked.

"Because you now work for me." Ryu said. "If you're going to stay here, make yourself useful."

"Eh . . ." Lee said.

"What?" Ryu grinned, "Don't like it?" Ryu then inched very close to Lee, "You stay here, you're mine. Spy or not, you are mine." Ryu hissed.

Lee shivered. "Hai temporary boss." Lee nodded. Then Lee wondered, "How did I get roped into this?"

"Who knows." Ryu said. "Now come on, help me open packs."

"Why don't you get one of the girls to help you?" Lee asked.

"Because . . ." Ryu replied.

"What?" Lee asked.

"I like spoiling them." Ryu replied with his eyes closed.

Lee sweat dropped, "I shouldn't have asked."

"You get that feeling too huh?" Shiroi asked Lee. Both males nodded. Then Shiroi handed Lee the autograph book, "Please sign this for me Captain Lee! I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to meet a famous player like you so . . . please!"

"OOH!" Lee yelped, "I'm so happy that there's someone who wants my autograph." Lee was crying. "Usually I get ignored because I'm near other star players that are more favorable."

"But you're so entertaining though." Shiroi said.

"Yes, yes." Saito said and shoved his autograph book in front of Lee's face. "Please sign too?"

"ME TOO!" Takuto shouted.

Lee cried, "Man, the regulars at the shop I work at don't even care about my signature. In fact none of them even care about my pro career." Lee turned to Ryu, "I love what you do with your shop man, I love you Ryu!"

"I'm straight." Ryu slapped Lee's face. "I'm just single." Somehow at this very moment, one could see a frown on Ryn, Miku, and Karen's face. Ryu then opened a pack while Lee signed the boy's autograph books, when all of a sudden, someone entered the shop. This someone was a man wearing a brown long coat. One could recognize this man as the man that just let the mob chase Ryu and Q4 without a care, Geki Rai.

Geki Rai walked coldly into the area. One could feel that there were no emotions being emitted by this man. However, this cold aura was immediately destroyed by Ryu's sudden outburst, "YO RAI!" Ryu stopped what he was doing and waved to Rai. "Haven't seen your sour face in a while man."

"Whatever." Rai said coldly with his hands in his pockets. Ryu's enthusiasm was broken by Rai's coldness.

"WHOA!" Saito and Takuto shouted together, "IT'S RAIGEKI!"

"Your name should be banned." Lee said with a huge grin. Then he looked at Ryu, who was just shocked by Rai's coldness.

Rai opened one eye and looked at Ryu. "So you're fine." Rai muttered. "At least you aren't dead."

Ryu's soul was utterly destroyed by Rai's coldness. "What the . . ." Ryu now started to wonder if his memory was messed up. He always remembered Rai as a happy go lucky guy. But Rai right now wasn't acting like how Ryu remembers.

"Eh . . ." Shiroi looked through his autograph book and realized he already had Rai's signature from a long time ago when Rai was at an autograph session. "Well looks like I don't have to ask him for a signature." But then again, "I guess I'll get him to sign it again!" Shiroi was about to ask Rai when all of a sudden Rai just turned around and walked out the door. "Whoop . . ."

Ryu wasn't exactly sure what happened. "What's going on?" Ryu looked towards Yume, "I'm not crazy right? My friend Rai used to be a nice guy didn't he?"

"Seriously, how many pros are you friends with?" Saito started wondering, except Shiroi whacked Saito on the arm.

"Read the mood!" Shiroi hissed at Saito.

Yume sighed. "Who knows." Yume didn't know how to reply. "A lot of things happened while you weren't around." Yume looked towards the door, "And I don't know if you noticed, but those two," referring to Saito and Takuto, "called Rai, Raigeki."

"Well his name is Geki Rai." Ryu nodded. (In Japanese, the last name is spoken first instead of the first name) "But now that I think about it, I don't remember people calling his name so fast like that."

"If I must say," Shiroi raised his arm, "I remember that before the National Singles, no one really cared for Raigeki."

"Now that I think about it," Ryn said, "His popularity never really was high to begin with."

"But it seems that a few weeks after that tournament, Raigeki became a fan favorite." Shiroi explained to Ryu. "I'm not quite sure what the details are, but his popularity just sort of jumped."

Ryu thought back to Rai with the sour face. Then at Lee. There was a difference between these two pro players. Lee right now was smiling as if he was having fun with what he was doing, but Rai just didn't have the same expression.

Ryu then took his coat, "I'm going out." Ryu said. "Make sure you close shop for me all right?" He said to Yume.

"Hai, Hai Nii-chan." Yume saluted to Ryu.

"Be careful out there Manager." Miku said and Ryu was off.

After Ryu was gone, Lee, and Shiroi and his friends made plans to follow Ryu. "He's obviously going to challenge Rai to a fight!" Lee shouted. "We can't miss this!" Then Lee pointed out, "as you all know, Rai wouldn't accept a fight unless there's something in it for him to gain."

"Wait, we don't know that at all!" Karen yelped.

Yume all of a sudden remembered something, "OH MY GOD!" She shouted, "I completely forgot! I now remember why Rai is acting the way he is right now." She now got worried. "Oh crap . . ." She hissed.

"What's wrong?" Ryn asked.

"Ryu doesn't know what's going on with Rai." Yume explained, "If Ryu does something rash right now, he can totally ruin his friendship with Rai right now." Yume then whimpered, "and a few days after he got all his memory back too . . ."

"Well then, let's follow him!" Shiroi exclaimed. His real plan? He really wanted to see Ryu Hino fight against the fan favorite, Raigeki.

* * *

Ryu found Rai walking to a car, and Ryu wasn't going to let that happen, at least yet. "Oi Rai!" Ryu shouted and ran over to Rai.

Rai turned to Ryu, and coldly said, "What?"

Ryu looked at Rai's frown. _I knew it_, Ryu thought.

_Ryu grabbed Ryou who was running away from home, "What are you doing Ryou!" Ryu screamed at his brother._

_"I'm sorry." Ryou said, then got out of Ryu's grip and ran._

_"RYOU!" Ryu tackled Ryou down, "what the hell are you doing!"_

_"Let go of me Nii-san!" Ryou screamed._

_"Not until you explain yourself mister!" Ryu shouted and the two wrestled. Ryou then got out of Ryu's grip and socked Ryu in the face. Ryu stumbled backward, and tilted a table over, a deck with Ryou's Royal Paladin deck._

_"Don't follow me please." Ryou's eyes, which were behind sunglasses, were dripping tears. "I can't have fun with this anymore." Ryou whimpered. "I can't have fun with Vanguard anymore . . ." Ryou then ran out the door._

_"RYOU!" Ryu screamed and tried getting up, but hitting the table caused him great pain on his stomach. Ryu's eyes dropped tears as he stared at the door that Ryou closed, "Ryou . . ." Ryu whimpered and looked down, down at Ryou's Majesty Lord Blaster card. The very same card that Ryu had given Ryou a long time ago._

"Walk with me Rai." Ryu said with a big smile.

"No." Rai quickly opened the door to the car he was going in. Then Ryu grabbed Rai's arm. "What are you . . ."

Then Ryu dragged Rai away. "KIDNAPPING!" Ryu screamed.

"IDIOT! I'm supposed to be the one to shout that, not you." Rai shouted as he stayed put while Ryu was trying to run. Rai sighed. Then he looked inside the car he was near, and spoke to the woman inside. "Ayaka, I'm going to be back in a bit."

"That's fine." The woman inside, who was wearing a dress suit, said to Rai.

Rai sighed and just walked with Ryu, who kept dragging Rai by the arm. "Ryu, I'm straight."

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining about this." Ryu replied, and got socked for his effort.

Both men walked, "So, why did you want me to walk with you?" Rai asked.

"Well for one," Ryu said, "If you have any problems, you know you can tell me right?" Ryu smacked his chest while looking at Rai.

Rai closed his eyes, "If I have problems, then it's none of your business." Rai said.

Ryu stumbled a little after getting rejected by Rai. "Oh come on, you know you can tell me anything." Ryu said. "I'll make sure you don't get to sleep you know until you tell me."

While Ryu and Rai were talking and walking, Lee, Shiroi and his friends, and the girls of Q4 were hiding and looking at Ryu and Rai. Shiroi looked at the girls of Q4 and noticed all four of them were blushing. "What's up with you four?"

"Shush." Ryn said, "Don't bother us."

"You wouldn't understand unless you're into B(oy's)L(ove)." Yume replied.

Shiroi blinked his eyes in confusion, then went to the adult in the group that was of the opposite gender of the girls, "Hey Lee, what's BL?"

"Ooh now that is a question that many people ask me." Lee said nodding, "I'm not even kidding, I don't know why everyone asks me, but it's like this, when a boy and another boy l-"

"GEKI!" Ryu pointed at Rai, this time saying Rai's first name.

Rai stared at Ryu, "I don't remember giving you permission to use my first name."

"Well then, would you prefer me to call you Raigeki?" Ryu asked with a smirk.

"OOH!" Saito yelped, "They're beginning!"

"But I rather not." Ryu said. "You're my dear friend, so I refuse to refer to you as a pro player." Then Ryu took out his Dragonic Overlord card from his deck box, "Rai, I challenge you, Card Fight me!"

"No." Rai quickly said without hesitation and turned around. "All of you, get out!" His voice boomed, instantly forcing the group that was hiding out of hiding.

"How'd you know we were here?" Karen yelped.

"Only an idiot wouldn't noticed all of you." Rai muttered.

"_I didn't . . ._" Ryu mumbled, then ran over to Yume. He crouched to look at Yume's face, "Oi, didn't I tell you to watch over the shop while I was gone?"

"Yes you did." Yume nodded.

"Do you need a spanking?" Ryu asked without hesitation.

"Hai Nii-chan." Yume said nodding with a smirk, "I've been a naughty girl, you should probably spank me."

Shiroi was about to say it, but Rai said it before Shiroi did, "Disgusting." Rai grunted. "This has all just been a waste of time." Rai walked past Ryu, trying to get back to the car that Ayaka was in.

Ryu growled and shook his fist. "That's it." Ryu growled, then dashed towards Rai, "GEKI RAI!" Ryu shouted with all his might. Any one nearby could not just simply ignore this. Ryu threw a punch at Rai.

Rai ducked to dodge and spun around for a counterattack. Ryu parried with an arm, then tried a roundhouse kick. Rai ducked again and tried sweeping Ryu. Ryu fell after the sweep but Ryu pushed himself back up, using his legs to drop kick Rai. Rai blocked and stumbled backwards.

"RAI!" Ryu screamed and threw a punch at Rai. Rai punched Ryu in the gut and Ryu went flying, right into Lee.

"WHY ME!" Lee screamed. Ryu got up holding Lee by the collar. "Eh?" Ryu dragged Lee towards Rai, "WAH!"

Ryu didn't use Lee as a weapon, instead Ryu pushed off of Lee's body to propel himself into the air and used a flying roundhouse kick on Rai.

Rai back flipped away.

"HOLY SHIT!" Takuto yelped like a fanboy. "This is so much more cooler than a card fight!"

"Hush you mouth you heathen!" Saito shouted at Takuto for saying that something was cooler than card fighting. "But then again, you are right."

"I mean it Rai." Ryu said while trying to look cool, "I won't let you sleep till you accept my challenge."

Rai huffed, "Like I would." Rai popped his collar, "I really don't see any point in fighting you."

"How about this?" Ryu said grabbing a trash can lid he found near him. Then Ryu grabbed a metal pipe that was also near him.

"Where did those things come from?" Lee asked and accidentally got whacked by a rock that also came out of nowhere.

"You don't accept my challenge, and I will . . ." Ryu then smirked, "TELL ALL YOUR EMBARASSING SECRETS TO THE WORLD!" Ryu smacked the trash can lid with the pipe.

Rai stumbled, "You're not serious . . ."

"Hey world!" Ryu shouted, "When Rai was 16, he lost his . . ."

"I GOT IT!" Rai screamed in a real gruff voice, "FINE! I'll accept your challenge!"

Ryu grinned, "Gotcha."

Shiroi then whispered to Ryn, "_What did Rai lose when he was 16?_"

"Hell if I know." Ryn replied.

* * *

Ryu and Rai found a Fight Table in an alley, "LUCKY!" Ryu squealed in delight when he found out it was a virtual fight table, "It's as if these things are everywhere!" Ryu wore the red gloves that the table came with. Rai on the other hand, took out green fight gloves from his coat and connected the gem that was on the blue glove that the table came with to his own personal glove. This allowed Rai to use his own glove.

"Good luck Ryu." Yume said to her brother.

"Call me Nii-chan." Ryu said.

"Because it turns you on right?" Lee teased Ryu, hoping to get a reaction out of Ryu. In fact Lee wanted Ryu to deny it. Ryu didn't. "Say what?"

"I can't really say anything to that." Ryu replied.

Lee gasped loudly, "Holy, do you really-" And Lee got one inch punched by Ryu.

Ryu and Rai shuffled their decks then both slammed their decks onto the table. The slamming activated the virtual mat for Vanguard. The field around change into an abandoned quarry, and since they were in an alley in the real world, there really wasn't many people to see this fight.

"STAND UP!" Ryu and Rai shouted.

"The . . ." Ryu said on his own.

"VANGUARD!" Ryu and Rai flipped open their starter cards.

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe!" Ryu announced with vigor.

"Lizard Soldier, Saishin (Grade 0, Power 5000)." Rai said coldly.

Conroe appeared behind Ryu, while an orange dragon with silver armor appeared behind Rai.

"Don't lose!" Ryn said to Ryu. "Lose and you get a big spanking."

"You can spank me as I spank Yume." Ryu joked, then looked at Rai's starter. "Eh?" Ryu didnt' exactly recognize that card. "A Kagero?"

Everyone except Rai dropped to the floor after hearing Ryu say that. "Don't tell me, you don't remember that card?" Miku asked Ryu.

"But it looks so much like a Kagero." Ryu said. "If it's not a Kagero, then what is it?"

"I'll begin." Rai said and drew the first card.

**Rai's Hand: 6 Cards-Field: 1 Unit**

"I ride, Red River Dragoon (Grade 1, Power 8000)." Rai placed a card on top of Saishin. "With Saishin's effect, I move Saishin to the back."

Saishin was replaced by a blonde man who wielded a double sided lance. The man wore red armor, which is not unlike that the Kagero clan might wear. Saishin appeared behind the man.

"Turn end." Rai said coldly.

**Rai's Ending Hand: 5 Cards-Field: 2 Units  
Ryu's Hand: 5 Cards-Field: 1 Unit-Damage: None**

Ryu stared at Red River Dragoon, then at his Conroe card, then at Saishin. "Kagero isn't it?" Ryu asked his friends while pointing at the virtual Saishin.

"Ryu . . ." Karen said. "What clans do you remember?"

"Let's see, there is Royal Paladin, Kagero, Shadow Paladin, Oracle Think Tank, Angel Feather, Gold Paladin, Murakumo, Nubatama, Tachikaze, Granblue, Bermuda Triangle, Megacolony, Great Nature, Neo Nectar, Nova Grappler, Dimension Police, and ETranger." Ryu looked at his friends, "Am I missing any?"

"I can't believe you remember them all except the one you're fighting against right now." Ryn remarked.

"Eh?"

"I can't believe you remembered ETranger." Lee remarked. "I thought no one knew about that clan." Shiroi, Saito, and Takuto all nodded.

"Narukami." Rai got tired of Ryu calling the cards Kagero cards.

"Huh?" Ryu then looked at the Red River Dragoon card, and sure enough, in the clan name, there was in fact Narukami written on it. "Narukami?"

"The elite thunder dragons of the Dragon Empire." Rai said pointing at Red River Dragon. "They're nothing like your Kagero cards." He said without emotion.

"But . . ." Ryu pointed at the way Red River Dragoon was designed, "there's no way that isn't a Kagero."

"It's not." Rai replied, "Are you going to go or will you just give up?"

"Like hell I would." Ryu said, "DRAW!"

**Ryu's Hand: 6 Cards**

"Imagine this, the Flame Dragons and the Thunder Dragons, ready for a civil war!" Ryu grabbed a card from his hand. "The Kageros will now begin!"

"Enough with your role plays." Rai growled. "They're annoying."

Ryu grunted and fell off balance because Rai's energy did not synch with Ryu's. "Like hell I would." Ryu then slapped the card he was holding on top of Conroe, "RIDE! Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!"

Conroe was replaced by Bahr.

"Conroe moves to the back!" Ryu shifted Conroe to the spot behind his Vanguard "CALL!" Ryu placed a card next to his Bahr. "Another Bahr!" Another Bahr appeared to the right of the Vanguard. "Now, BATTLE!"

Both Bahrs got ready to do battle.

"Rearguard Bahr, attacks first!" Ryu rested his rearguard Bahr.

The rearguard Bahr roared, then jumped over the fight table. Bahr slashed Red River Dragoon.

"No guard." Rai said coldly as Bahr slashed Red River Dragoon. "Damage Trigger Check." Rai flipped open the top card of his deck. "No Trigger." (Thunder Break Dragon, Narukami, Grade 3, Power 10000)

"What the . . ." Ryu took a look at Thunder Break Dragon. He noticed that on the effect box of this card, there was the same LB symbol as the card he found today.

"Is something wrong?" Rai asked, "Or are you done with your attacks?"

Ryu shook his head to get back into reality, "Of course I'm not done." Ryu then rested his Vanguard Bahr and Conroe. "With a boost from Conroe, Bahr attacks your Vanguard!" Total attack 13000.

"Guard." Rai placed a card onto the guardian circle, "Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Narukami, Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard Power 10000)." Total Guardian Power right now for Red River Dragoon was 18000.

"One trigger." Ryu muttered, "Check the Drive Trigger." Ryu flipped open the card, "No Trigger (Flame of Promise, Aermo)."

Bahr slashed at Dragoon, but Dragoon simply parried, then kicked Bahr away.

"That ends my turn." Ryu said.

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 5 Cards-Field: 3 Units  
Rai's Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 2 Units-Damage: 1**

"Aw man, he only did one damage." Saito said.

"It's only natural that this beginning not much damage is dealt." Shiroi said. "It's only the late game that we'll see how the two are doing."

"Draw." Rai drew from his deck.

**Rai's Hand: 5 Cards**

"Ride." Rai took one card from his hand and placed it over his Dragoon, "Thunderstorm Dragoon (Narukami, Grade 2, Power 10000)."

Red River Dragoon then changed armor and a dragon appeared under him for him to ride.

"Come on Rai, where's your energy?" Ryu said. "Do it with more umph!"

"Call." Rai continued speaking without much energy, causing more unbalance between Ryu and Rai's synergy with each other. "Shieldblade Dragoon (Narukami, Grade 2, Power 8000) and Brightjet Dragon (Narukami, Grade 2, Power 8000)." A man holding a giant red sword stood to the right of Thunderstorm Dragoon while a red dragon appeared to the other side of Thunderstorm Dragoon. "Attack." Rai rested his Thunderstorm Dragoon Vanguard and Saishin. "With a boost from Saishin, Dragoon attacks your Bahr!"

"No guard." Ryu said without hesitation, but Lee was about to say something, but decided not to.

Thunderstorm Dragoon's dragon flew in the air towards Bahr, "HAH!" Dragoon stabbed Bahr. Bahr screamed as Ryu took damage.

"Drive Check." Rai said and flipped open the top card of his deck. (Photon Bomber Wyvern, Narukami, Grade 1, Power 6000) "No trigger."

"Check the Damage Trigger." Ryu flipped open the card. (Dragonic Overlord) "No Trigger." Ryu placed the card into the damage zone.

"OOH!" Takuto yelped. "Bad luck! He just lost his avatar."

"He has four copies in his deck, so he's fine." Miku said.

"One damage." Ryu looked at his damage, and wasn't really happy that he lost his favorite card to damage. "Continue with your attack."

"I'm not done with this battle yet though." Rai replied.

"WHAT?" Ryu yelped.

"I tried to warn you but you just said no guard too fast." Lee mentioned.

"That Overlord in the damage zone is not the only thing you'll lose." Rai said. "COUNTERBLAST!" Rai flipped over his Thunder Break Dragon in the damage zone. "Saishin moves to the soul!" Rai was activating Saishin's ability. Rai moved Saishin back to its original spot, now under Red River and Thunderstorm Dragoon. "I retire a grade 0 rearguard." Rai pointed at Conroe, "And I see an open target right there."

Ryu looked at Conroe and realized that it was a grade 0 card, then he yelped, "HOLY!"

"BEGONE!" Rai snapped his fingers and a lighting bolt in the shape of Saishin burst out of Dragoon's chest.

The Saishin shaped bolt stabbed Conroe, and Conroe disintegrated.

"When the attack in which Saishin boosts in hits, Saishin's skill activates." Rai explained. "I know your strategy Ryu, and I won't let Conroe help you search out any cards that you need later on."

"Well that's just evil." Ryu mumbled.

"I'm not done with my turn yet." Rai said then rested Brightjet Dragon. "Brightjet Dragon attacks while my hand is at 3 and your hand is at 5 cards."

"Why did you have to mention that?" Ryu wondered.

"Because when my hand is lower than your's, Brightjet Dragon gets a plus 3000 to his power." Rai said. Surely enough, Brightjet Dragon was attacking for 11000 instead of 8000.

"Evil skill." Ryu said.

"At this point it doesn't really matter but it's still his skill." Rai said referring to the fact that since Ryu's Vanguard had a power of 8000, even if Rai's attacker got a plus 3000, Ryu still only needed a guard of 5000 to defend.

"I won't guard anyway." Ryu said.

Brightjet Dragon fired a lightning bolt at Bahr, striking him.

"Check the Damage Trigger." Ryu said flipping open the top card of his deck (Bellicosity Dragon) "No Trigger."

"Shieldblade Dragoon attacks your Vanguard!" Rai rested his last card.

"Guard!" Ryu placed down Dragon Dancer Monica to block.

Shieldblade Dragoon jumped over the table and swung his giant sword at Bahr, except Monica appeared in front of Bahr and formed a barrier in front of her and Bahr, blocking the Dragoon's attack.

"Turn end." Rai said.

**Rai's Ending Hand: 3 Cards-Field: 3 Units  
Ryu's Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 2 Units-Damage: 2**

"Hey Ryn." Yume talked to Ryn. "Don't you think there's something a little awkward about this fight?"

"You mean like how Ryu is so over the top while Rai isn't putting in as much energy as Ryu?" Ryn asked. Yume nodded. "I kind of see it."

"I just hope Ryu doesn't strike a nerve." Yume said worryingly. "Ryu's enthusiasm may be grating on Rai's nerves."

"All right, STAND AND DRAW!" Ryu stood his units and drew from his deck.

**Ryu's Hand: 5 Cards**

"Imagine this, the elite knight of the Kagero Clan, coming in for battle!" Ryu was about to place down Nehalem on top of Bahr.

"Stop with your role playing, it's annoying." Rai muttered.

Ryu stumbled before he was even able to play Nehalem, "Now that is just mean." Ryu whined. "Try to live a little man."

"No thank you." Rai replied.

Ryu growled, "Fine." Ryu played Nehalem, "RIDE DRAGON KNIGHT, NEHALEM!" Bahr transformed into Nehalem. His dragon was tall but Thunderstorm Dragoon's dragon was able to match Nehalem's dragon in size. "Call, Dragon Knight Berger!" Ryu played Berger behind Bahr, "Now, switch the zones!" Ryu switched Bahr and Berger around.

Berger and his dragon appeared in front of Bahr while Bahr jumped backwards.

"Call, another Nehalem!" Ryu played down another Nehalem next to Nehalem.

"YES!" Saito shouted, "He's going in for a huge attack!"

Lee however didn't think what Ryu was doing was a good idea. _He still doesn't know Rai's new ace card._ Lee thought.

"BATTLE!" Ryu rested the rearguard Nehalem, "Nehalem attacks your Vanguard!"

"Intercept." Rai moved Brightjet Dragon to the guardian zone. (Guard Power: 5000).

Nehalem's dragon took flight and Nehalem fired a bolt of red lightning at Thunderstorm Dragoon. Brightjet Dragon teleported in front of Dragoon, and ate the lightning bolt, imploding afterwards.

"Vanguard Nehalem attacks your Vanguard!" Ryu pointed at Thunderstorm Dragoon.

"No Guard." Rai said.

"Check the Drive Trigger!" Ryu flipped open the top card of his deck, "GET!" Ryu shouted happily, "Dragon Dancer Monica! I add the power to Berger while I draw a card."

Nehalem flew over to Dragoon. Then Nehalem swung his spear at Dragoon. Dragoon parried, but Nehalem's dragon had other plans, and fired a fireball at Dragoon's dragon, knocking them backwards.

"Damage Trigger Check." Rai flipped open his top card of his deck. "Get, Old Dragon Mage (Narukami, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Draw and Power plus 5000). I add the power plus to my Vanguard. And I'll draw." Rai drew from his deck.

"Nonetheless, my Berger is strong enough to attack your Vanguard, so with a boost from Bahr, Berger attacks your Vanguard!" Ryu rested Berger and Bahr. (Total Power: 21000)

Shiroi, Takuto, and Saito thought Rai would block since Rai did give Dragoon the power. However . . . "No Guard." Rai announced, surprising the three boys.

Berger got on his dragon. The dragon flew towards Dragoon, then Berger slashed Dragoon.

"Damage Trigger Check," Rai said and opened the top card of his deck (Dragon Dancer Rai Rai, Narukami, Grade 1, Power 6000). "No trigger. However you have nothing left to do so I believe that's the end of your turn."

"Hey Rai . . . what's up with you?" Ryu asked, not ending his turn yet.

"What?" Rai asked.

"Usually you like it when I role play." Ryu mentioned. "And you usually have a little bit more fun with fights."

"So he noticed too." Ryn remarked.

"Why are you acting so coldly, even in a fight?" Ryu asked. "Come on man, lighten up, live a little. Don't be such a sour puss-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Rai bellowed at Ryu, surprising Ryu, as well as everyone else.

"Holy shit." Saito fangasmed after hearing Rai shout like that, "I don't know why, but that was just awesome."

"I'm already wasting my time card fighting you, I don't need to hear you constantly talking." Rai grumbled.

"Waste of time huh?" Ryu chuckled. "I see. So that's it." Then Ryu pointed at Rai. "Rai . . . I promise, I'll defeat you, here and now." Ryu smiled with a huge smile, "And I'll make sure you have fun!" Ryu slammed his table, "So come on Rai, DO YOUR WORST! Turn End!"

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 4 Units  
Rai's Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 2 Units-Damage: 3**

Rai grumbled, "Stand and Draw." Ryu stood his units and drew from his deck. "You wanted my worst huh?" Rai then picked up one card from his hand.

**Rai's Hand: 5 Cards  
**

"HERE IT COMES!" Shiroi shouted. He and his friends got ready for the epicness that they knew Rai would display.

"_Arise, Break open the seals and Descend upon the field._" Rai chanted. "_Incarnation of Thunder, bring indignation upon your Enemies! _RIDE!" Rai slammed the card on top of his Thunderstorm Dragoon, "**DRAGONIC KAISER . . . VERMILLION!**" (Narukami, Grade 3, Power 11000)

Thunderstorm Dragoon let out a yell, then transformed into a red dragon with yellow and blue armor. The dragon dispelled a large amount of lightning upon the battlefield. Its wings kept sparking with lightning even after the dispel. The dragon held in its right hand a two sided lance while on its other hand it held a Vajra.

"Stand before the might of the Kaiser!" Rai shouted epically, causing Saito and Takuto to just fangasm in joy.

Ryu stared at Vermillion, and his eyes could not believe what he was seeing. This was a card he had never seen before, and yet, it looked so much like, "O-O-O-OVERLORD?" Ryu yelped as he realized the card that Rai played looked so much like Dragonic Overlord.

"Your Overlord is outdated." Rai said. "Don't even compare Vermillion to your Avatar. This is Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion!" Rai pointed at the giant red dragon, "The card that will seal your fate!"


	3. Image 3: You know Nothing

_**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

**Fight Recap:  
Ryu's Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 4 Units-Damage: 2  
Rai's Hand: 5 Cards-Field: 2 Units-Damage: 3**

"This is the card that will seal your fate!" Rai announced loudly while swinging his arm.

Ryu looked at Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion. "There's no way that isn't Overlord." Ryu said. "I mean look at its design!" Ryu shouted. "It looks exactly like Overlord if he wore that type of armor! And if he spewed lightning instead of fire."

"Well it isn't." Rai growled. "So stop calling Vermillion, Overlord. My Avatar is nothing like your's!"

Upon hearing the word Avatar, Ryu's heart skipped a beat. "This isn't right." Ryu kept staring at Vermillion in surprise. "This isn't right." Ryu said. His heart skipped another beat as he started remembering. "This isn't right!" Ryu screamed as a silhouette of a unit, a red armor wearing human, appeared in his mind. "Gairas, Riot General Gairas!" Ryu shouted, the silhouette now coming in full view. "Gairas is your Avatar! Riot General, Gairas!"

"OH!" Shiroi realized something. "Raigeki is known for Vermillion and Thunder Break Dragon now, but back then he used to use Gairas all the time!"

"I remember now!" Ryu shouted. "Everything. This Vermillion was never in your deck before, so why is it all of sudden you're calling this card your Avatar! Gairas had always been your Avatar!"

"Gairas?" Rai closed his eyes, then scoffed, "You mean that old card?" Rai chuckled a little, "I'm sorry, but you are so out of date, I find it pitiful."

"What?" Ryu was surprised by all this. "Rai, what's wrong with you! You're not like this, what happened to you!" Ryu slammed the table, "We used to have so much fun with this game. What has happened to you? Where did your smile go, what's going on? Everything is wrong, this isn't right . . ."

"RYU!" Yume screamed, "Stop this right . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Rai shouted at Ryu before Yume could warn Ryu. The force of Rai's voice pushed Ryu backwards. "You know nothing . . ." Rai growled as sweat from the stress that he was feeling dripped from his forehead. "You know absolutely nothing." Rai kept shaking as his stress from being annoyed by Ryu too much got the better of him. "You know nothing . . ."

* * *

_In the pro world of the Vanguard circuit, those who are loved are those who win and those who entertain. Players like Ryou are loved for their win ratios. Players like Lee are loved for their entertainment. Rai . . . was neither of these._

_At the company that was sponsoring Rai, Rai was talking to the CEO of the company. Rai had lost the last tournament before he even got to the second round, and the CEO was starting to believe that there was no worth in sponsoring Rai any longer. "Geki-kun . . ." The CEO said. "Why do I even bother with you?"_

_"I'm sorry." Rai bowed to the CEO._

_"Sorry won't cut it." The CEO said slamming the table. "You've lost one too many tournaments. You don't have any talents to speak of whatsoever. Even that Swabby Lee who has a lower win ratio than you do has more fans than you do." The CEO glared at Rai, "you're costing me too much. You don't advertise well, you don't win in tournaments . . . seriously why do I even keep you around?"_

_Rai could not say anything. His boss was right. Ever since Rai got into the pro circuit, all his hard work that he put into getting into it with the pros, he had only won a few fights and never won any of the tournaments. He couldn't entertain the fans. He had nothing._

_"One more chance." The CEO said. "I'm only giving you one more chance. There's one more tournament I'm sponsoring you for, and if you fail again, you can forget about our sponsorship."_

_Rai bowed to say thank you, then exited._

_Rai while inside the elevator looked at his deck. The top card was Riot General, Gairas _(Narukami, Grade 3, Power 10000)_. Rai looked through the deck to see what was wrong. This very deck that he put so much work in, and it just wasn't working. Rai looked at the deck, and remembered how when he first got Gairas, he was so excited, and from there, he and his friends, Ryu and Lee, worked together to actually build around Gairas. But now . . . his life was falling apart._

_Ryu had fallen into a coma, and Lee was busy working on a show for the kids. Rai had no one to turn to. The man that he usually turned to for help was now stuck in the hospital and his best friend was always too busy for help._

_Rai began to cry, "What am I going to tell Lei and Gou?" He didn't know what to do._

_Rai walked out the elevator after he had cleared his tears. He exited the building, and Ayaka was waiting for him. "You ok?" Ayaka asked Rai._

_Ayaka was employed by the company to be Rai's personal manager. Rai thought of looking for Ayaka for comfort, but when he thought about it, the only reason why Ayaka even is even with him is because of the company. If the company were to ever drop Rai, then Ayaka would also leave him. "It's nothing." Rai replied._

_"Come on, I'll take you home." Ayaka said motioning Rai to her car._

_It was nighttime by the time Ayaka got Rai back to his house. "Thanks for the ride." Rai said getting out of the car._

_"Hey Geki?" Ayaka asked, "Can I come in?"_

_"Huh?" Rai turned to Ayaka in surprise._

_"You look like you're troubled." Ayaka said. "I don't want to leave you."_

_"I don't want to keep you from your work." Rai said._

_"Right now I'm off duty." Ayaka replied. "Besides, you are my work." Ayaka smiled. "Come on, just let me go with you."_

_Rai gulped. "That's fine." He blushed. He shouldn't be feeling it, but for some reason he feels a special connection with Ayaka. Unfortunately for him, their relationship is only at a professional level._

_Ayaka went into the house first, and two kids rushed out, one boy and one girl. The boy who was 8 was older than the girl who was 6. "Nii-chan is back!" The boy shouted._

_"Reiko-san is here too." The girl bowed to Ayaka. Ayaka's full name is Ayaka Reiko so that's why the girl referred to Ayaka as Reiko._

_"Nice to see you guys!" Ayaka exclaimed and hugged the two kids._

_"Hey." Rai said and the two kids ran up to him._

_"Carry us Nii-chan!" The girl said._

_"You two are getting big." Rai smiled, "But eh." Rai carried the girl, who is named Lei, first, then he grabbed the boy, who is named Gou. "Have you two been good?"_

_"Yes sir." Gou said._

_"You were nice to Saki Baa-chan right?" Rai asked. Saki Baa-chan is the old lady that lives next door to Rai's family. When Rai is out for the day, Saki Baa-chan looks after the two kids . . . because there is no one else at the house. Rai lives with his two siblings alone. A long time ago their parents died in an accident, and Rai was left to raise his two siblings. The huge age difference didn't help in that matter, and Rai had to become a pro player just so he could raise the two. But now . . ._

_"Nii-chan we're hungry." Lei whined. "What's for dinner?"_

_Rai gasped. Because of Rai's current string of losses, he had a hard time getting the money needed to feed his brother and sister. Tonight, he didn't even buy any food from the market._

_All Rai had to feed his siblings were leftovers from the day before. "Aw man, leftovers." Gou complained._

_"You don't like them?" Rai asked as he heated the food._

_"Well, no. It's just . . . I was hoping for something new." Gou mentioned._

_"Well just enjoy what we have ok?" Rai said with a smile. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth you know." Rai handed the food to Lei and Gou._

_"Nii-chan, where's your share?" Lei asked._

_Rai looked at the two solemnly. There wasn't enough food for Rai to eat. There was only enough to feed Lei and Gou. "Nii-chan's not hungry." He lied. He was starving, but his brother and sister's well beings were top priority for him._

_Ayaka noticed that Rai was lying, and she got worried about him._

_"Eat up ok?" Rai said to his brother and sister. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Rai walked upstairs into his room._

_Lei and Gou looked at their elder brother with worry as he went up. "Nii-chan . . ." Lei said._

_Rai plopped down on his bed, "Ryu . . ." He cried, "Why aren't you here?" He looked at a picture of a young him with Ryu and Lee. Usually Ryu knew how to make things better for Rai. In fact, it was Ryu's role as a card shop owner that Rai even got into the pro circuit in the first place. But now . . . Ryu was not around. Ryu had fallen into a coma and was risking death right at the point when Rai really needed Ryu._

_Rai sniffed and wiped his tears. He had to look strong for his brother and sister. He's the big brother, he can't show weakness._

_Rai walked down the stairs, then found Gou and Lei whispering to each other while Ayaka was still in the room. Even if it's a whisper, Rai could still hear his siblings talking._

_"Lei, I think we're holding Geki Nii-chan back." Gou said. "This is the fifth time he's had to skip out on a meal."_

_"Are we keeping him from eating?" Lei asked._

_"I think . . . I think he can't raise us and himself at the same time." Gou said._

_"You think he would be better off if we weren't here?" Lei asked._

_"I wonder . . . maybe we should run away." Gou said._

_"What are you two talking about?" Rai asked coming in._

_Gou and Lei jumped in surprise and turned to Rai, "NII-CHAN!" The two shouted. Then Rai slapped the two in the faces. Ayaka was really surprised by all this._

_Gou and Lei started to cry, but both of them looked at their brother, who had even more tears than they did combined._

_Rai then hugged his two siblings, "Don't ever talk like that ever again." Rai sobbed. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Rai said rubbing the faces of his two siblings. "Never say it's your fault. Nii-chan is doing his best so it has nothing to do with you. Never ever say you want to run away. Don't ever leave your big brother alone . . ."_

_After Gou and Lei heard this, they realized just how much their brother loved them, and both them wailed loudly._

_Ayaka stared at the scene and couldn't help but smile at the three of them bonding._

_Rai released his two siblings, then wiped their tears, "Come on, don't cry." Rai said. "Nii-chan will find a way to make things better, you can count on that." Gou and Lei nodded. Rai was about to go back to his room, when both kids tugged Rai's pants, "What is it?"_

_Then Rai found Lei holding a gold Vanguard pack. "Me and Lei saved up our allowance to get you this." Gou said. "It's not much, and we probably shouldn't have, but we thought you would be happy with this."_

_Lei handed the gold Vanguard pack to Rai, and Rai could not hold back anymore tears._

_"AH!" Lei yelped, "If you don't like it we can return it!"_

_"It's not that." Rai sobbed, "I can't believe you two would do this for me . . ." All three siblings were looking out for each other. Rai who was taking care of the two kids, couldn't help but feel like he was being taken care of by his two younger siblings._

_After the two kids went to sleep, Rai looked at the card pack. "Your siblings love you a lot." Ayaka said sitting next to Rai._

_"Shouldn't you be heading home right now?" Rai wondered. The whole night Ayaka was with the whole family._

_"I kind of wanted to stay here, make sure you didn't get into any trouble." Ayaka said._

_"I don't want to be keeping you from your own personal life." Rai said._

_"I want to be here Geki." Ayaka said winking at Rai. "So don't worry about it." Rai blushed. "So, why don't you open it?"_

_"I . . ." Rai was just scared. "I don't really see a point."_

_"Your siblings put up their all to get you that." Ayaka said. "I think they want you to open it."_

_Rai sighed. "Might as well." Rai tore open the pack. Rai thought there wasn't much he could use as he shuffled through the cards . . . till he got to the back. "Overlord?" Rai said in surprise as he looked at the card._

_The card looked a lot like Dragonic Overlord . . . but it wasn't._

_Rai took the card out, and saw the name of the card and the clan it belonged to, the very same clan he uses. "Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion." Ayaka said. "I've never seen this card before."_

_Then Rai looked at the pack and realized it was the latest pack there was. That would mean that Vermillion was one of the new cards that came out._

_"Hey you got a new card for your deck." Ayaka smiled at Rai._

_Rai smiled a little. He still wasn't quite sure if this one card will make much of a difference._

_Then the doorbell rang. Rai went to pick up, "I got a pizza delivery." The delivery boy said._

_"I didn't order a pizza." Rai said, "And isn't it kind of late at this moment?"_

_"I did." Ayaka said and went up to the delivery boy. She paid for the pizza and took it inside._

_"I never thought you would be the one to eat a pizza." Rai said in surprise since Ayaka didn't look like the type to eat something like pizza, but then she stuffed a piece of pizza into Rai's mouth as he was talking._

_"I didn't get it for myself." Ayaka said. "I got it for you."_

_Rai gulped down the piece that he almost choked from, and yelped, "You don't have to do this for me!" He said frantically, "I don't need you to-" Then Ayaka kissed Rai on the cheeks. Rai blushed._

_"How many times do I have to say it, I want to do it for you." Ayaka said. Rai rubbed his cheeks while Ayaka kept talking, "Don't worry about the company ok?" Ayaka said. "I know you're scared, and you're afraid of being unable to raise your siblings, but if anything bad happens . . . I'll always be here for you."_

_Rai had no idea how to react, so he just nodded._

_"Nii-chan, why did the doorbell ring?" Lei asked as she came out with Gou._

_"We got pizza out here." Ayaka said, "Come join us."_

_"Pizza!" Gou shouted excitedly._

_"Hey you two shouldn't be up this late. And you really shouldn't eat after brushing your teeth." Rai said._

_"Come on, let them live a little." Ayaka said. "Besides, I really doubt you and I can finish this together."_

_Rai was silent, then answered, "True."_

_Gou and Lei rushed down to get their share of the pizza. "Say thank you to Ayaka." Rai said._

_"THANK YOU REIKO NEE-CHAN." Both Lei and Gou bowed to Ayaka._

_"Reiko Nee-chan?" Lei said to Ayaka._

_"What is it?" Ayaka asked._

_"Are you going to be our new mommy?" When Lei asked that, Rai just choked on a piece of pizza._

_"That's the wrong term." Ayaka teased Lei. "If anything I will probably be just your big sister."_

_Gou looked at his brother, who was really red in the face. "Nii-chan is really red right now." Gou teased._

_Rai growled softly, "No I'm not." He lied. He thought though, I would love if things stay like this . . ._

* * *

_At the tournament, the game that Rai was playing was not looking good. He managed to get to the final round, but the Spike Brothers player he was playing was messing him up too good. "General Seifried attacks!" The player said and his monster, a samurai like giant that somehow plays football, fired a blast at Gairas, Rai's Vanguard._

_"Damage check." Rai said. "No trigger."_

_"My turn ends." Then the player chuckled, "Really, you should just give up, loser Geki Rai." He cackled, "You'll never make it you loser, just give up already!"_

_Rai growled and tears were coming from his eyes. He couldn't afford to lose now, not here of all places._

_"NII-CHAN!" Lei and Gou's voice sounded._

_Rai's ears perked up and turned around. He found his two siblings with Ayaka standing in the audience._

_"NII-CHAN!" Lei shouted._

_"Don't give up!" Gou shouted._

_Rai looked at Ayaka, and realized she must've brought his two siblings there._

_"What's this?" The Spike Brother players said, "Seriously? You're going to get cheered on by your family?" Then he cackled. "Like that'll help, just die you loser!"_

_Rai growled at the player, then Rai stood his units, "Stand and draw." He drew his next card . . . and it was Vermillion. Rai gasped when he got it. Was this the card that will lead him to victory?_

_"What's wrong?" The player taunted, "Ready to give up yet?"_

_Rai thought back to his family, then Ryu, who always says, "NEVER GIVE UP!"_

_"I won't give up, not here, not now." Rai said. Then he held Vermillion, "Incarnation of Thunder appear before the battlefield," Rai remembered what Ryu usually said when ever he summoned Dragonic Overlord. Since Vermillion resembled Overlord, Rai couldn't help but be inspired by Ryu's incantation, "Charge through the darkness with your thundering roar," Rai then slammed his new card on top of Gairas, "OVERRIDE!" Rai shouted as he was riding a Grade 3 on top of a Grade 3, "__**Dragonic Kaiser, VERMILLION!**__"_

_Gairas let out a roar then transformed into the red dragon. Vermillion dispelled lightning across the battlefield._

_"WHAT IS THIS!" The Spike Brothers player jumped back in surprise as he had never seen Vermillion before. In fact, no one in the stadium ever saw it before._

_"This is the card that will seal your fate!" Rai shouted._

_"JUST TRY IT!" The Spike Brother Player got ready to guard. But then realized after Vermillion used its skill, he couldn't._

_"VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" Rai announced._

_Vermillion stabbed Seifried, "Impossible, I LOST!" The Spike Brother player screamed._

_Rai gasped as he couldn't believe it. The referee raised an arm, "Winner, Rai Geki!"_

_The whole entire audience stayed silent. Then all of a sudden, everyone began cheering, "RAIGEKI, RAIGEKI, RAIGEKI!"_

_This was a turning point in Rai's life, and he couldn't help but drop down tears of joy._

* * *

However, right now Rai is the way he is. He has gotten stressed out by the life of a pro, but now Ryu was back. Ryu, the man Rai was hoping to look towards for help, back when he no longer needed help. "Call." Rai said and placed down units, "Photon Bomber Wyvern." A small wyvern appeared behind Vermillion. "And Desert Gunner, Raien!" A veiled gunner with a small dragon appeared behind Shieldblade Dragoon. "Raien's skill activates!" Rai pointed at Berger, "With this skill, a unit of yours can't intercept and I choose your annoying Special Interceptor!" Rai snapped his fingers and Raien started firing shots at Berger.

One shot hit Berger on the knee and Berger fell off his dragon.

"Crap." Ryu said when he realized he wouldn't be able to intercept this turn with Berger. When Berger intercepts, Berger gets a plus 5000 to his guardian power if there is a Kagero present as a Vanguard.

"Oh no!" Shiroi shouted. "Ryu now can't use his S-Interceptor!"

"The Narukami's specialty is to force their way to the Vanguard." Lee explained. "It's the complete opposite of the Kagero which tend to aim for the rearguards to clear the field. However that opposite specialty is enough to make the Narukami very dangerous."

"Call, Brightjet Dragon." Rai recalled a Brightjet Dragon back to where the first one was originally at. "BATTLE!" Rai then rested Brightjet Dragon. "Brightjet Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

"What?" Ryu looked at Brightjet Dragon's stats. "You're attacking my Nehalem with a Unit with 8000 power?"

"Did you already forget Brightjet Dragon's skill?" Rai asked, indicating his hand, which only had one card at this moment.

"Huh?" Ryu then tried remembering a few turns back when a Brightjet Dragon was on the field, "AW CRAP!" Ryu remembered that Brightjet Dragon had a plus 3000 skill when the player's hand has less cards than the opponent's hand. Since Ryu had four cards in his hand, that pretty much means the conditions are met. When Brightjet Dragon had attacked Bahr, the plus 3000 didn't matter. However, this plus 3000 gave Brightjet Dragon just enough power to break through Nehalem's power.

Brightjet Dragon fired a lightning bolt at Nehalem. Nehalem screamed as he got hit.

Ryu flipped over the top card of his deck, "Damn, nothing." (Dragon Knight, Nehalem) Ryu placed the card into the damage zone.

Rai smirked when Ryu's third damage hit the Damage zone. "Shieldblade Dragoon with a boost from Raien attacks!" Rai pointed at Nehalem.

Ryu looked at Vermillion's stats and the unit behind Vermillion. The total, Vermillion's 11000 and Photon Bomber Wyvern's 6000 equated to 17000. If Ryu got one trigger, then he can make it easier to protect his Nehalem. "No Guard."

Shield Blade Dragoon, after Raien gave its power jumped over the table to slash Nehalem. Nehalem took the hit.

"Come on trigger." Ryu whispered and flipped open his top card, "GET! Dragon Dancer Monica!" The card glowed red to indicate a trigger was activated. Ryu placed Monica down into the damage zone. "I give the plus power to my Vanguard Nehalem, then I draw!" Ryu now had five cards in his hand. However, he looked through his options. Guard Gryphon (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power 5000) was the card he just drew, Dragon Dancer Monica, Flame of Promise Aermo, Wyvern Guard Barri, and Dragonic Overlord. He wish he had a card with 10000 guardian power, but unfortunately he didn't have one. "Maybe I should've guarded the last attack." But Ryu decided he could just use Guard Grypon . . .

"I still have one more attack." Rai said, then rested his Vanguard and its booster, "Vermillion goes in for an attack!"

"All right, time to guard!" Ryu exclaimed. At this point, if Rai were to pull a critical trigger, Ryu would lose since he would take two damage on top of his four. However . . .

"Vermillion's power, 21000!" Rai exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Ryu yelped and took a look again at Vermillion and Photon Bomber Wyvern, "Last I check that's 17000!"

"Look at your damage zone and tell me how much you have." Rai smirked.

Ryu looked at his damage zone, "Four?" Ryu wondered what his damage had to do with anything.

"When your damage is at 3 or higher, Photon Bomber Wyvern's effect kicks in." Rai tapped his Wyvern card. "When it boosts a Narukami Vanguard, that Vanguard receives a plus 4000!"

"DAMN!" Ryu growled. Even if he were to use a shield of 10000, Nehalem's total power would still be 25000. If Rai were to pull one trigger, then Vermillion's power would reach 26000, enough to break through, and if it was a critical . . . "I don't have a choice." Ryu grabbed Wyvern Guard Barri, "Barri to guard!" Ryu placed Barri down into the guardian circle.

Vermillion flew towards Nehalem and then fired a lightning bolt from its Vajra. Barri appeared quickly in front of Nehalem and started firing its Gatling guns to ward off the lightning.

"By discarding a Kagero," Ryu discarded Monica, "Barri achieves Perfect Defense!"

"Twin Drive." Rai said. "First Check." (Thunder Break Dragon), "Second Check," (Djinn of the Lightning Flash, Narukami, Grade 3, Power 10000) "No trigger."

"YES!" Shiroi shouted. "Two grade 3s! That means Hino-san has an easy target next round!" As we all remember, a Grade 3 cannot guard whatsoever, meaning Rai has two cards in his hand he can't use to guard.

Ryu scratch his head as Barri entered the drop zone. "You know, maybe I should've taken the attack." Ryu thought about it. He wasted a Perfect Defense card on a trivial thing as a twin drive of Grade 3s.

Rai on the other hand, was somewhat surprised by what Ryu did. "Why did you use Barri?"

"Huh?" Ryu wondered what Rai meant.

"You could've easily taken the attack." Rai said. "With four damage, you could've easily survived one attack. You even gave your Nehalem a power from a trigger. You didn't even need to call guards for that attack or rather you could've saved your Perfect Defense card for later by using other cards to guard."

"Well hey I know you have Critical triggers in that deck." Ryu said. "It's not fun if I were to call no guard, and then, HO!" Ryu slapped his face into a fake surprised face, "I take two damage instead of one and I lose." Ryu nodded. "Besides I had a pretty good hand I didn't want to lose."

"Do you really need to tell me that?" Rai wondered.

"I don't have to, but I just needed you to know so you can have fun." Ryu said with a smile. Rai grunted. In the pro circuit, no one would be this lax when fighting. And yet, Ryu used a Perfect Guard in a situation when he didn't necessarily needed it. Those in the Pro Circuit would rather risk taking a critical than guard with a Perfect Guard that might've proved useless. And yet, Ryu doesn't seem to care right now. All Ryu was thinking about was keeping the cards in his hand to use and to make sure he didn't lose lamely. "Besides, it's fun don't you think?" Ryu asked. "The suspense, the idea of not knowing what comes in a trigger check." Ryu chuckled and had a huge smile plastered onto his mouth. "It's the thrill of the game!"

"You . . ." Rai growled. His whole time as a pro player, constantly having to face the taunts of the players that always won. Having to constantly fight so his family could actually have a life. Rai made many sacrifices in order to survive as a pro player. And yet . . . this man, that smile. "Turn end." Rai said with his eyes closed.

**Rai's Ending Hand: 3 Cards-Field: 5 Units  
Ryu's Hand: 3 Cards-Field: 4 Units-Damage: 4**

"What do you think?" Ryn asked Yume, "Do you think Ryu is getting to Rai at all?"

"Hard to tell," Yume said.

"We all know how hard Rai has had it." Karen said. "Do you think Ryu is being a little selfish with this?"

"I'm pretty sure Manager knows what he is doing." Miku said. "After all, isn't this exactly what happened to Ryou a long time ago?" Miku asked Yume.

Yume looked down so her bangs hid her eyes, "Yeah." What Rai was doing was leading himself into a path of self destruction. Something that overtook Ryou a long time ago. Ryu is trying to prevent what he could not in the first place.

"Imagine this, the final showdown between Fire and Thunder!" Ryu's hand blazed up for some reason and everyone could see it. Were Ryu's words so descriptive that he was creating an image with his words? "Stand and . . . DRAW!" Ryu's blazing hand drew the card.

**Ryu's Hand: 4 Cards**

"We are astral bodies on the planet Cray, our battle as the Vanguards have been long and tiring. The battle between the Vanguards have reached the point where the leader of the Kagero must make his way to face the Kaiser of the Narukami!"

"Will you just," Rai growled ready to tell Ryu to stop role playing.

"**YOU SHUT UP!**" Ryu pointed at Rai and Ryu's voice somehow pushed Rai backwards. "I can guess you had it pretty hard, I'm sorry for what has happened, but what you're doing is just wrong!" Ryu grabbed one card in his hand, his Dragonic . . . OVERLORD! "Appear, my Avatar, Blaze through the darkness with your apocalyptic flames. Ride the Vanguard!" Ryu played Dragonic Overlord on top of his Nehalem, "**DRAGONIC OVERLORD!**"

A flaming vortex surrounded Nehalem, The flames spread out and in place of Nehalem was a dragon with its wings folded up. It unfolded its wings, a burst of flames flew out towards the battlefield. Dragonic Overlord has appeared!

Ryu looked at Rai's hand and Rai's field. "Two of those cards are grade 3, which means that third card can be anything." He whispered to himself, "Which means if even it's a shield with 10000, I can easily break through!" Ryu started called a unit, "Flame of Promise Aermo!" Aermo appeared behind Overlord. "Now, COUNTERBLAST!" Ryu flipped over three of his four damage, one of which was the Overlord that landed into the damage zone. "Overlord's skill activates!"

"All right!" Shiroi pumped his fist, "Here comes Eternal Flame!"

"It's the combo he used to win against you!" Saito said to Shiroi.

"He can win!" Takuto shouted.

Lee shook his head, "Don't be so sure."

Overlord's wings blazed up, and he got ready to battle! "Now, let's make this flashy!" Ryu rested Overlord and Aermo, "Aermo's skill, SOULBLAST!" Ryu extracted Bahr from the soul and threw Bahr into the drop zone, "Overlord gets a plus 4000! Now, go Overlord, Overlord attacks Shieldblade Dragoon with a total power of 26000! ETERNAL FLAME!"

Rai however, coldly placed down his third card in his hand into the Guardian Zone, "Wyvern Guard Garudo."

Ryu's ears perked up when he heard the name of the card, "Huh?" Ryu noticed the name was similar to his Wyvern Guard Barri. "Is that . . ." (Narukami, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power . . . 0)

Rai then discarded the Djinn card that he had in his hand, "Just like your Barri, Garudo is my Perfect Guard. And as you know, with a Perfect Defense card, my Grade 3s become fodder for discard." Rai then glared at Ryu, "Which means, your Eternal Flame, won't be getting through."

"AW CRAP!" Ryu shouted.

Overlord fired a fire breath that looked like it was heading for Vermillion but was in fact heading at Shieldblade Dragoon, when all of a sudden, a flying Wyvern appeared in front of Dragoon, and created magic circles which blocked the flames and blew them back towards Overlord. Overlord flinched when the flames came back.

Ryu still had his drive check. "Check the Drive Trigger." Ryu flipped open the top card, the card glowed blue, "Get, Lizard Soldier Ganlu." Ryu stood his Aermo, then sighed, "Power goes to Nehalem." Nehalem glowed blue to indicate that it got power from the trigger. Ryu then rested Nehalem, "Nehalem attacks Vermillion." Ryu lost his morale after failing Eternal Flame. He never thought that Overlord would get perfect guarded at this point.

"No Guard." Rai said as Nehalem fired a lightning bolt at Vermillion. Rai took the top card as damage (Thunderstorm Dragoon).

"Hey wait a minute, what happened to Ryu's second check?" Takuto asked. "Overlord's Grade 3, so shouldn't Ryu be getting a Twin Drive?"

"When Overlord activates his skill, he loses his Twin Drive." Shiroi explained. "It's why Ryu was so excited when he managed to get the full effect on me, because Overlord's power as a Vanguard is a very difficult skill to master."

"But if I remember correctly, he managed to drive check three times on you though." Saito remarked.

"Overlord's skill is to stand after hitting a rearguard and as a Vanguard," Shiroi continued to explain, "he doesn't lose his Drive Check so if Overlord were to get all attacks in, that creates an opportunity for three drive checks. However, Overlord's attack has just face a Perfect Defense which means he doesn't even get an opportunity to stand again."

"Doesn't that mean . . ." Saito said.

"Ryu's screwed!" Takuto yelped.

"Not yet, Hino-san can still survive!" Shiroi shouted.

"With a boost from Bahr, Berger attacks Vermillion!" Ryu rested Berger and Bahr.

"No Guard." Rai said and Berger slashed Vermillion. Rai took the top card as damage. (Dragon Dancer Rai Rai)

"Yes!" Saito shouted, "Five damage!"

"It seems Ryu can still win!" Takuto shouted.

Lee however, frowned. "I wouldn't bet on it." He said glaring at Vermillion and at Rai's damage zone. "It's at this point . . . when the real game begins."

"Turn end." Ryu said sighing. He looked at the cards in his hand. Lizard Soldier Ganlu, Embodiment of Spear Tahr, and Guard Grypon. _Well at least I have intercepts._ Ryu said. Ryu was confident that he would survive Rai's turn.

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 4 Cards-Field: 5 Units  
Rai's Hand: 1 Card-Field: 5 Units-Damage: 5**

Rai looked at Ryu. Even with Ryu's morale gone, Ryu still had the drive to keep fighting. Ryu was having fun, trying his best to fight . . . fight with an outdated deck. "Do you really think you can defeat me with an outdated deck like your's?" Rai asked.

"Excuse me?" Ryu took what Rai said as an insult.

"It seems to me that you haven't changed whatsoever since the last time I saw you." Rai remarked.

"Well sorry for being out of it for so long." Ryu whined, "It's not like I was around when the new booster came out. Besides, after waking up I've seen so many new things. I swear, the amount of virtual fight tables have increased since the last time I was awake and not with amnesia." Then Ryu smiled, "Plus, it was nice seeing all my old friends again. It's so fun just being able to interact with all of them."

"Even me right?" Lee asked while pointing himself with a smile.

"Did you hear something?" Ryu asked Rai and Lee just fell down in shame. "Plus, I met some new people that just fire me up." Ryu pointed at Overlord, "And I don't see a point to what you say about my cards. From what I've seen, it seems I can still handle the best of the dangerous. The thrill is just so . . . awesome!" Ryu said with glee. "Now come on, just have fun Rai. Role play a little. Imagine it, our battle still going on. The end far in sight."

Rai looked at Ryu's smile, then remembered back to a time before he, Rai, was so serious about his pro career.

_Rai finally got his brother and sister trial decks that they've been wanting for a while. Gou and Lei really wanted to learn how to play Vanguard but due to Rai's financial troubles, it was really hard to even get cards. Now that Rai's pro career was finally getting in on its way, Rai could finally give what his siblings had wanted in a long time._

_"I play Black Kitty!" Lei shouted happily while playing a card named Dark Cat._

_"The name of that card is Dark Cat." Rai said with a sweat drop and chuckling._

_"Come on Geki." Ayaka said, "Let her live a little. She's still young."_

_"Still, if she wants to be serious about playing she should still learn the name of her cards." Rai said._

_"Just let her do it Nii-chan." Gou said._

_"Fine." Rai nodded. "Now come on, continue with your turn."_

_"Ok Nii-chan." Lei rested her Vanguard, Goddess of Fortune Flowers, Sakuya. "Attack!"_

_"I'll guard my Gold Rutile!" Gou placed down a card to guard his Vanguard._

_"Drive trigger check!" Lei lifted her top card of her deck, "GET! Trigger!"_

_"OH NO!" Gou yelped and then took his sixth damage. "I lost."_

_"You won Lei!" Rai yelled excitedly._

_"I did it Nii-chan, I did it!" Lei jumped up and down happily._

_Rai looked at Gou, worried that Gou might be discouraged because of a first loss, but Rai found Gou laughing. "Congratulations Lei." Gou said._

_"You look happy." Rai said._

_"That's because, Vanguard is so fun!" Gou said with a huge grin, "Hino-nii was right, Vanguard is fun. I could imagine it, the battle, the field, everything. I can't wait to improve and play with my friends."_

_"So what do you think Lei?" Ayaka asked. "Do you think it's fun?"_

_Lei nodded, "It's so fun, I can't wait to play more!"_

_Rai couldn't help but smile at his siblings. The fact that they love Vanguard was enough to make him happy._

And in present time, Rai isn't too lax with the game, but yet, he has met the man who has always been clamoring about how fun the game is. Rai felt a load off his shoulder when he looked at Ryu's smile. Rai sighed, "So that's it huh?" Rai closed his eyes. Then Rai sharply opened his eyes, "**FINAL TURN!**"

Ryu was literally blown away by the force of Rai's voice. "Well try it!" Ryu said excitedly.

Lee was surprised by Rai, "That's odd."

"What is it?" Karen asked Lee.

"Rai is usually so into the game that he doesn't take any chances." Lee said. "He treats every turn as if the opponent can survive. Besides, Ryu's Final Turn thing was something that he did to be epic, something that Rai doesn't really do. So why is it Rai would say it?"

"Who knows." Yume shrugged. But it seems that . . . Ryu has gotten one victory over Rai at least.

Rai stood his units. Rai placed his hand over his deck, "Stand and Draw!" Rai drew his card.

**Rai's Hand: 2 Cards**

"Now, I'll show you why you're so outdated." Rai said.

"You keep saying that but I really don't see much difference really between your units and mine." Ryu said. "I mean literally, your Kaiser is the exact same as Overlord!"

"He's exaggerating." Ryn giggled.

"I've already said don't compare Vermillion to Overlord." Rai said.

"Are we sure he's having fun?" Miku whispered to Lee, "He still seems like his usual self."

"Now, Break the Limit! **LIMIT BREAK!**" Rai announced.

Now this . . . completely took Ryu by surprise. "Limit . . . break?" Ryu looked at Vermillion. The LB symbol in the effect box of Vermillion flashed when Rai announced those words. Ryu's smile all of a sudden became a surprised frown. "What is . . . this?"

"When my damage is at four or higher, I can activate Vermillion's skill with a counterblast." Rai flipped over three damage.

"That's . . . weird." Ryu said, "Even I don't have to wait for four damage to just counterblast three for my Overlord."

"That's why I said . . . you're outdated!" Rai shouted. "Limit Break activates!" Vermillion's card flashed green. Blue lightning fired around Vermillion the dragon. "Vermillion's skill activates!"

"Counterblast of three and an Overlord appearance." Ryu nodded his head. "You know I bet that it's going to be similar to Overlord's."

"That's where you're wrong!" Rai shouted. "With Vermillion's skill, Vermillion gains a plus 2000 to his power and can attack your whole entire front row-"

"Big deal, Overlord can do that too and he receives a plus 5000 instead." Ryu shrugged.

"-at the same time." Rai finished.

Ryu's ears perked up. "WHAT!" Ryu yelped. Then looked at his front row. "What kind of skill is that!" He said looking at Rai.

"Just the skill that will seal your fate!" Rai shouted.

Ryu panicked, then calmed down and asked Lee, "Oi, how do I block this type of attack? Would one guard block all my units?"

Lee sweat dropped, "Don't be so dramatic only to break character." Lee said, "Anyway, to block you'll need to block individually for each unit."

"Gotcha." Ryu nodded then got back into the game, "OH NOES! My units!"

"He sure knows how to act." Shiroi said with a sweat drop.

Rai played a card named Thunder of Hope Helena (Narukami, Grade 1, Power 6000) behind Brightjet Dragon. After the lightning sprite appeared behind Brightjet Dragon, Rai rested Photon Bomber Wyvern and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, "Vermillion attacks Dragon Knight Berger, Dragon Knight Nehalem, and finally," Rai pointed at Dragonic Overlord, "Your Overlord."

"Intercept . . ." Ryu was about to say, but then realized, since Vermillion was attacking his whole entire front row, Ryu can't use Berger or Nehalem to intercept, "Wait, OH CRAP!"

"You can't intercept!" Rai shouted.

"Damn it!" Ryu looked at his hand. He was confident he could last the turn because he took into account that he could intercept with Berger and Nehalem, which would give him a total of five cards to guard, but Ryu never expected Vermillion's skill to be like the way it is. Now Ryu only had the three cards in his hand to guard with.

"What will you do?" Rai said as red lightning appeared around Vermillion. "Will you guard or not?"

"You know me, I hate losing if there's a risk that a critical trigger may come!" Ryu shouted then took two cards from his hand, "Man had I known about that skill I might have saved Barri, but I don't have a choice, I'll guard Overlord with Tahr and Guard Gryphon!" (Total Guard Power: 15000) Tahr and a red Gryphon appeared in front of Overlord. "Unfortunately Berger and Nehalem can't be guarded."

"That's only a guard of 26000!" Shiroi yelped. "Raigeki's Vermillion is attacking for 23000, one trigger will get past the guard!"

"I'm not done yet," Ryu said and flipped over the fourth card in his damage zone, "Counterblast! Guard Gryphon's Guardian power gets a plus 5000!" Guard Gryphon's golden armor then enlarged around itself, and flames appeared around Guard Gryphon. Ryu pointed epically at Overlord, "So now, my Overlord has a total Guardian Power of 31000!"

Shiroi's scared face all of a sudden brightened up, "So cool!" He exclaimed, "I can't believe such a skill exists!"

"That doesn't matter, VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!" Rai shouted and Vermillion flew towards Overlord. Vermillion swung its Double Sided Lance, striking down Red Lightning all over the battlefield. Yume, Ryn, Karen, and Miku all screamed as the lightning hit near them. Saito and Takuto jumped around to avoid the lightning and hugged each other.

"We're all going to die!" Saito screamed.

"It's virtual, it can't hurt us." Lee said, then got hit by red lightning while a rock came in and hit him, "IYAH!" Lee screamed. To Shiroi, this looked like the lightning really hurts.

"EVERYONE DODGE!" Shiroi said and everyone started jumping around, the girls of Q4 being very graceful while jumping.

Lee was on the ground, "That was just a rock, not the lightning though." He said, then got zapped by the virtual lightning and hit by another rock, this one being bigger, "GAH!"

Vermillion swung its lance and Overlord parried with his sword. After striking, Vermillion's red lightning struck Tahr, Guard Gryphon, Berger, and Nehalem. All of them disintegrated after being struck.

"Twin Drive." Rai said and checked the first card. The card glowed yellow (Yellow Gem Carbuncle, Trigger: Critical and Plus 5000) "Get, Critical Trigger."

Ryu growled, _Well as long as he doesn't pull a second trigger, I can block which ever unit he's going to give the effects to._ If Rai were to give the power to either Brightjet Dragon, with a boost from Helena, it would attack for 14000 plus 5000 equals 19000 since Rai's hand being bigger than Ryu's didn't allow Brightjet Dragon to get a plus 3000 to its attack. If Shieldblade Dragoon got the boost, with a boost from Raien, Dragoon would attack for 20000. All of this was enough for Ryu to block with the last card in his hand, which would allow Overlord to reach 21000.

"All effects to Vermillion!" Rai announced, completely surprising everyone and Ryu. Vermillion's lance and Overlord's sword's blades cracked.

Ryu did not expect Rai to do that, "You're really risking that?" If Rai wants Vermillion to hit, then Rai would have to pull a second trigger, no questions asked.

Lee found this surprising, "Never thought Rai would do that. He takes the games so seriously he never takes into account that the second card might be in fact a second trigger. However, at this point, Rai really needs a second trigger no matter what so I guess he made the right call." Again, struck by lightning and hit by a rock. "WHO KEEPS HITTING ME!" Lee screamed and hit the floor again.

"Shouldn't he be dead by now?" Takuto asked.

"Second Check." Rai said and flipped over his next card. He slowly flipped over his last trigger check. Then when the card was flipped, the card glowed yellow (Djinn of the Poison Mind, Narukami, Grade 0, Power 4000, Trigger Critical and Power plus 5000) "Double Critical . . . Get!"

"SHIT!" Ryu shouted as now Vermillion had a total power of 33000, enough to overpower his Overlord's 31000.

"ALL EFFECTS TO VERMILLION!" Rai shouted epically.

"NO!" Shiroi shouted, "Hino-san is going to lose!"

"RYU!" Yume screamed.

"Why are we acting dramatic?" Lee asked with a sweat drop, ducking and getting zapped by the virtual lightning but dodging a rock. "HAH!" Then a pot fell from the sky and hit his head. "Why me?" Lee said falling.

Vermillion's lance and Overlord's sword broke. Overlord flinched as it stumbled backwards. However, Vermillion still had one more weapon. Vermillion swung the fist that held its Vajra, and punched Overlord on the chest. The Vajra zapped Overlord who was frozen in pain.

"Overlord!" Ryu screamed.

"Per the rules, since the Vanguard is hit, you take damage, and since Vermillion had a critical of 3, you take three damage." Rai said.

Ryu growled, "First check." Ryu said and flipped over his first card which was Wyvern Guard Barri.

"AH!" The girls of Q4, Shiroi, his two friends, and Lee all shouted. Lee dodged rocks and pots and got hit by a flying pipe.

"If only Ryu hadn't activated Eternal Flame." Ryn said.

"He could've used that Barri to block Overlord!" Miku yelped.

"Second check." Ryu grunted. One more damage and he loses. He flipped over the card, and the card glowed green. "Get, Heal Trigger, Dragon Monk Genjo." Ryu placed the card into the damage zone. "I give the power to Overlord, and heal one damage." Ryu took the flipped Overlord in his damage zone and sent the card to the drop zone. Overlord now had a total power of 16000.

"Yes!" Saito shouted. "He got a Heal Trigger! He's still in this game!"

"But, Hino-san took a critical of 3." Shiroi reminded Saito. "He still has one more damage to take."

"OH NO!" Takuto slapped his face after he realized that means that Ryu wasn't in the clear yet.

"That means, that Heal Trigger might've been for nothing!" Saito yelped.

Ryu shook in fear. This limit break, limiting his guards, now facing one more damage check. He needed one last Heal Trigger in order to make it. "Final Check." Just one more damage, one more chance for a heal trigger. Ryu grabbed the card.

"Come on Ryu." Yume said worryingly, "Don't lose hope yet."

Ryu sent the card to the Damage Zone (Dragonic Overlord). "No Trigger." Ryu said with his eyes closed.

**Ryu's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Rai Wins**

Dragonic Overlord roared in pain as it fell backwards. The part where Vermillion had punched Overlord had a huge hole left that electrified Overlord. Overlord disintegrated as he hit the floor.

"I . . . lost." Ryu said.

"Ryu . . ." Yume said sadly.

Vermillion roared in victory and dematerialized alongside every unit that was still on the field and the virtual area that the men were taken to fight.

Rai turned around, and found Ayaka standing there, waiting for him, "I was wondering what was taking you so long." Ayaka said.

"Sorry." Rai said bowing to Ayaka. Rai then said to Ryu, "As I said, you are outdated. However . . ."

"WHAT?" The girls of Q4 wondered what Rai was going to say.

"It's nothing." Rai said.

"Oh, you're smiling." Ayaka teased Rai.

Rai flinched, then the girls of Q4 ran up to Rai to see. "OH!" Ryn yelped, "He is smiling!"

Rai frowned, "No I'm not!"

"Yes you did!" Karen shouted.

"You must've really had fun!" Miku exclaimed.

"I . . . I can't deny that." Rai said. It really was fun hanging out Ryu after so long, and honestly, the fight was quite thrilling.

"He's such a Tsundere." Ryn said with a squeal. Rai growled at Ryn.

"Rai is so the one who takes it." Yume said to her friends.

"Oh you believe that too?" Ayaka said to Yume, then all the girls were talking to each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rai shouted.

"What's 'the one who takes it' mean?" Shiroi asked Lee.

"Now that's a question I get asked a lot. I'm serious, I don't know why I get asked. Well anyway, in BL the one who takes it is-" Lee stopped when Shiroi's sudden turning accidentally hit Lee in the face. Shiroi turned to look at Ryu, who was . . . not happy. The man that constantly shouted to his opponent to have fun, was in . . . despair?

"Outdated?" Ryu whispered to himself. "Limit Break? What is this . . ." Then he took the Ezel card that was in his pocket to look at it. "This symbol . . . Limit Break . . ." Then Ryu looked at Overlord. "Am I . . . really outdated? Is Overlord . . . not viable anymore?"

"Hino-san!" Shiroi shouted but was held back by Lee. Lee shook his head.

"Ryu's a card fighter. Whatever happens to him in a fight, it's his responsibility to get over whatever happens." Lee said.

"But, Hino-san is . . . he's probably not thinking straight right now." Shiroi pleaded, but Lee still made sure Shiroi wouldn't get near Ryu.

"Ayaka, we're leaving." Rai said, not being able to handle the talk she was having with the girls any longer.

"Hai Geki." Ayaka said skipping towards Rai as he walked past her.

"AH!" Lee yelped, not letting go of Shiroi. "She's calling him by his first name. He doesn't even let his friends do that!"

Rai picked up a rock then threw it at Lee, "SHUT UP!"

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Lee yelled as he used Shiroi as a human shield. Shiroi yelped when he got hit. Afterwards, Saito and Takuto beat up Lee for using Shiroi as a shield, "I CAN'T WIN!"

Rai and Ayaka walked towards Ayaka's car, when Rai said, "You know, how long has it been since I've been home?"

"2 weeks." Ayaka replied.

Rai sighed, "You know, I think I should go home and visit them, Gou and Lei." Ayaka smiled for Rai's choice. "Cancel anything that I was scheduled to go to tonight." Rai said. "I'm not going."

"Hai, hai, Raigeki." Ayaka teased.

"Don't call me that." Rai said, since he wants Ayaka to call him by his first name.

Back to Ryu, Ryu still stared at his Overlord in despair. Then he picked up his cards. "We're going." Ryu said to his girls.

"Huh?" Yume asked.

"We're going to Dad's house." Ryu said after putting away his deck. He put his hands in his pocket and walked past the girls of Q4.

Lee released Shiroi, "Come on, go home. You won't be able to help Ryu now." Lee said.

"But." Shiroi sighed.

"Being a card fighter means knowing your limits." Lee said. "Unfortunately you won't be able to help Ryu no matter what you do. Right now, you might even make how he's feeling even worse." Lee urged Shiroi and friends to go. "I'll follow him since I have to spy on him anyway. I'll report to you tomorrow." Shiroi gave up and nodded to Lee. Shiroi and his friends went straight for home.

Lee followed Ryu back to the shop since Ryu and the girls had to pick up the groceries that Ryn, Karen, and Miku bought. Ryu handed Lee a broom and keys. "If you're going to stay here I want you to watch over the shop for me while I'm gone." Ryu said without much enthusiasm. "While you're here I want you to clean shop."

"HAI!" Lee showed his patriotism by saluting to Ryu, "You can rely on me temporary boss." Ryu got into his car with the girls and drove off.

Lee hummed happily and started sweeping the floor. "How nostalgic, this reminds me of the days when I was a swabby." Lee then realized something, "This reminds me of the days when I was a swabby." Lee this time said it without any sort of happiness. Lee hung his head in shame, "What has my life come to? Aren't I a Captain now?"

* * *

Ryuuji lived a few miles away so it took a while to get to the Hino household. By the time Ryu reached the house, it was already nightfall. Ryu, wearing sunglasses, got out of the car first with the girls following him later.

"Ryu, are you ok?" Yume asked. Ryu didn't respond. Yume then tried another approach, "Nii-chan!" Yume said cutely, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Ryu said without much emotion. Yume stopped while Ryu continued towards the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ryu so down." Ryn said to Yume.

"Well even if Rai was having fun, which was what Ryu wanted anyway, Rai still said Ryu's cards were outdated." Karen remarked.

"It can't really be helped." Miku replied. "He's been unable to upgrade his deck for a while. Besides, since when has Manager cared about whether his cards were outdated or not?"

"Probably because of the new gimmick." Ryn said, and looked at the pink deck box she kept on her belt. "After all, there is Limit Break . . ." Ryn said taking out the top card of her deck, a card that had the LB symbol in the effect box. (Circular Saw Kiriel, Angel Feather, Grade 3, Power 10000)

Ryu knocked on the door of his dad's house. Then Ryu rang the doorbell. The door flung open, and an older man with Ryu's hairstyle but with a beard on the face kicked Ryu with a flying reverse heel kick, "WHY DON'T YOU COME HOME MORE OFTEN RYOU!"

"GYAH!" Ryu screamed as he went flying off his dad's porch and sliding on the pavement chin first.

"How do you like that Ryou? Punishment for running away for so long!" This man that looked like an older bearded Ryu is Ryuuji Hino. He's old. His eyesight isn't great. Nah, actually even he can't tell the difference between his own two sons . . . despite the fact that the two have different hairstyles and color schemes. Or it could be because Ryu is wearing sunglasses, something that Ryou is known for. Ryuuji turned and saw Yume standing at the porch, "Oh hi Yume, why are you with Ryou?" Then Ryuuji saw Ryn, Miku, and Karen, "Aren't the four of you usually with Ryu?"

"Papa . . ." Yume pointed at Ryu, who was plastered to the pavement, "That is Ryu."

Ryuuji took a look at Ryu, and noticed that the boy was wearing red, something that his son Ryu loved. Also . . . this one had the same hairstyle as Ryuuji, a fact that Ryuuji was somehow always proud of for Ryu. "Ooh . . ." He ended up kicking the wrong kid.

"That's child abuse papa." Yume nodded.

"Would've been if he _was_ a child." Ryuuji said with a grin not unlike that of Ryu's.

Ryu got up by pushing the ground, and waved to his dad. "Hey dad." Ryu said without much emotion.

"Yo Ryu!" Ryuuji said waving to Ryu, "How's life? Bang any of these girls yet? Except Yume, you can't do her!" Yume, Ryn, Karen, and Miku all blushed when Ryuuji said all those embarrassing things.

"Whatever." Ryu said coldly and walked past Ryuuji.

Ryuuji was completely shocked by his son's reaction, "Are you sure this is Ryu?" Ryuuji asked Yume. "Usually Ryu would play along with what I say and even make some dirty jokes about Yume . . . actually why does he make dirty jokes about his own sister?"

"DON'T ASK!" Yume shouted.

* * *

The girls helped Ryu prepare the hot pot dinner, "OOH! Hot pot!" Ryuuji shouted. "I love Hot Pot!" Ryuuji squealed in delight. "Come on, get the fire going!" By the point the water was boiling in the pot, Ryu was about to grab a thin piece of beef. Ryuuji's chopsticks came in fast and snatched the beef first, "HAH! I win!" Ryuuji said.

Ryu didn't even respond and just picked up another piece of meat.

"BWEH." Ryuuji usually would get a rise from his kids by doing this, but this time Ryu didn't even react. Ryuuji watched as the girls didn't even talk with Ryu and Ryu emotionlessly cooked his food. Ryuuji looked at Ryu's face, and realized, that it was the same face that Ryu had when Ryu lost to Ryou during the kids' first ever card fight.

Ryuuji stood up, then punched Ryu on the top of Ryu's head.

Ryu yelled out and dropped the beef that he was working on into the pot. Ryu held his head in pain, then sharply turned to his dad, "What's the big idea dad!" Ryu shouted.

Ryuuji huffed and then said, "Ryu, what has papa told you about respecting your opponent?"

Ryu's eyes widened in surprise, "Huh?"

"Ryu, a sore loser is the same as sore winner. You must treat your opponent with respect."

"How did you . . ."

"Know you lost a fight?" Ryuuji asked. Ryu nodded. "Papa knows a lot of things. And I know right now you got a lot in your mind."

"Well it's not really that I lost to an opponent that I'm worried about." Ryu said looking away from his dad.

"Liar . . ." Ryuuji muttered.

"It's just . . ." Ryu sighed, then took out his Kagero deck. "Dad, you were always the best at making decks."

"Eh . . ." Ryuuji wondered why Ryu was holding the deck. _Maybe he wasn't lying . . ._

"Tell me dad, is my deck really outdated?" Ryu gave the deck to Ryuuji.

"Outdated?" Ryuuji looked through Ryu's deck. Ryuuji realized that this was the deck that Ryu had a long time ago before Ryu fell into a coma. No changes to the deck whatsoever. Ryuuji closed his eyes, and the girls couldn't really bear to hear what Ryuuji was about to say. Ryuuji was always a straightforward man. He never lies when it comes to Vanguard, and he won't spoil his kids, even if it would make his kids feel worse. "Yeah, it's outdated."

Ryu sighed, then got punched by Ryuuji again. "WHAT THE HELL!" Then Ryuuji stuffed a deck into Ryu's hands.

"Here, take a look at my deck. You can't call yourself a card shop owner if you can't even give an opinion's to other's decks." Ryuuji said adamantly.

Ryu took a look at the top card (Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU, Murakumo, Grade 3, Power 11000) then Ryu shuffled through the deck slowly to try to find the LB symbol. There was none. "There's nothing with Limit Break in here!" Then Ryu got punched again.

"SO that's what this was about?" Ryuuji bellowed. "You're worried about Limit Break? It's just a gimmick! Not important. Any deck can function without limit break. In fact, it's not like there's a Limit Break for every clan yet. But every clan can be mastered regardless."

Ryu then thought back to Vermillion's limit break. _"VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT!"_

"Still . . . those skills . . ."

"Limit Break is just a gimmick like I said." Ryuuji said stamping his palm on Ryu's hair. "Don't worry about it. Anything can be beaten. Even if their limit is broken, there is a way to defeat it."

Ryu still looked down. Ryu, using Overlord, just lost to this new gimmick though.

Ryuuji sighed. "So you are in despair because of a loss."

"No I'm not!" Ryu shouted with a blush. "I've been so out of it for so long, I'm not even sure if my deck even works right anymore, I'm afraid I won't be able to bring Ryou back in my current state! What am I going to do dad? Tell me please." Then Ryuuji punched Ryu again.

"This isn't an anime, it's real life." Ryuuji growled. "Only boys with seafood shaped hair can feel despair when they lose in a card game, not any of my kids."

Ryu grunted, and sighed.

Ryuuji sighed as well. Then he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pack of cards. "You know, for some reason I had a feeling that this might happen." Ryuuji said and placed the pack near Ryu. "I don't know why, but I had a feeling that you might be able to find your way if you open this."

Yume then touched Ryu's shoulder, "Nii-chan, you shouldn't let Rai's words get to you. He was probably just really into the moment."

"He called it outdated even before the point he changed in our fight." Ryu said, and stared at the pack. Ryu slowly reached for the pack.

"Open it if you feel that it's right." Ryuuji said, "I won't stop you."

Ryu tore the pack. The front of the pack has common cards, so Ryu must dig to the back to find the valuable card in the back. Ryu's eyes widened in surprise, "Overlord?" Wait, it can't be. Ryu faced this monster today. "Dragonic Kaiser . . . Vermillion . . ." Rai's current Avatar . . .

* * *

The next day, Lee was sleeping on the counter of Ryu's shop. When he woke up, he found himself alone in the shop. "You know, I should probably open shop for Ryu." Lee said and went up to the entrance. Then realized something. Lee hung his head in shame, "Seriously, what am I doing? Why didn't I even go home last night?" Lee opened shop, and some kids came in as the shop was finally opened. Then Lee looked outside, and saw a virtual projection of Vermillion.

"**FINAL TURN! **LIMIT BREAK!" Ryu's voice sounded so loud that even Lee could hear within the shop. "Vermillion's skill activates!" Ryu then pointed at his opponent, who looked like some wannabe punk that would like to challenge Ryou. "Vermillion attacks your whole entire front row!"

"Impossible!" The opponent screamed.

"Go, Vermillion, ETERNAL THUNDERBOLT!" Ryu shouted ferociously. Vermillion flew into the air and slashed the opponent's Vanguard (Master Fraud, Megacolony, Grade 3, Power 10000) Vermillion also destroyed the opponent's two front row rearguards.

"I LOST!" The opponent screamed.

Ryu coldly took away his cards back into a black deck box.

Lee looked at Ryu's face. "Did . . . Ryu stop having fun?" Lee asked. As a pro player, Lee has seen so many people that have become similar to Rai in that they lost their smile to play Vanguard. Ryu looks just like those people right now. "Damn, was it a mistake not to console him yesterday?" Lee asked himself, "But I thought . . . I thought he would be able to get over it with his own power. Why is he . . . why is he . . ."

Lee quickly ran outside, jumped back to dodge a car that was speeding, then dashed towards the park where Ryu was.

"So, anyone else?" Ryu looked at a group of wannabe punks that were bragging about how good their skills were. Most of them mistook Ryu for Ryou, but found Ryu to be scary in his own way. "Anyone?" Ryu growled, "Are you all scared?"

"HINO-SAN!" Shiroi's voice could be heard beyond the crowd and he ran towards Ryu. "Hino-san, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Ryu ignored Shiroi and walked away.

"Hino-san!" Then Shiroi was stopped by Yume. "Yume-chan!" Shiroi yelped, "Why aren't you stopping your brother? What happened to his Kagero deck, what is he doing with cards like Raigeki's? Why is . . ."

Then Yume shushed Shiroi. "Just be quiet ok?" Yume asked.

Ryu smirked, "Looks like all of you are a bunch of weaklings." Then Lee grabbed Ryu's back, "What?" Ryu turned around.

"WHOO!" Lee shouted and punched Ryu. Ryu dodged and threw Lee to the ground, "Why can't I win?"

You fail in life if you make a battle shout and you are the one who gets defeated in battle. You doubly fail if your namesake is that of a legendary fighter.

"What is it Lee?" Ryu said coldly. "Usually I'm the one who beats you up."

"Ryu, what's up with you all of a sudden!" Lee shouted. "You're the one who tells others to have fun with this game. So what's up with the way you're acting now!"

Ryu just glared at Lee. "Really? Is that how I act?" Ryu said with an evil smile.

Ryu was always the one to tell others to have fun to the point that he'd actually get into a fight with Rai just because Rai didn't seem to be having fun. And yet, Ryu's eyes and facial expressions looked more like that of Rai's.

"You . . . did Rai really do that much damage to you?" Lee asked. "Are you really messed up right now!" Lee screamed and held Ryu by the collar.

Ryu pushed Lee away, "So what if I am."

"HINO-SAN!" Shiroi shouted, but was held back by Ryn and Karen. Miku held her hands over Shiroi's mouth.

"Don't get involved Shiroi-Kun." Ryn whispered to Shiroi.

"You get involved and you'll get hurt." Karen warned Shiroi.

"Just leave those two to fight it out like men." Miku winked at Shiroi. Shiroi wondered why Miku winked, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel awed that three of the girls of Q4 were touching him.

"If only Yume were in on this too." Shiroi whispered.

Lee looked at Ryu, and finally said, "There's no helping it, you really are lost." Lee pointed at Ryu epically, causing many of the scared bystanders to be in awe at Captain Lee. "I thought better of you, I never thought that you would let this one loss affect you so greatly. So I Captain Lee challenge you Ryu Hino to a card fight!" Lee took out a blue deck box from his coat and a parrot landed on his shoulders, "I will defeat your marvelously!"

Ryu glared at Lee with a cold face, then Ryu smirked. "I'm game."

"OOH!" Some bystanders shouted.

"Captain Lee and that scary guy is going to fight!"

"GET IM! Captain Lee!"

"YEAH! Sock it to im Captain Lee!"

"Show him the power of a pirate, Captain Lee!"

Lee sweat dropped, "Does no one here know my first name?" Lee asked himself.

* * *

Ryu and Lee went to the fight table that Ryu was previously on. Lee reached into his coat to take out dark blue fight gloves while Ryu reached into his own coat to take out red personalized fight gloves. Lee gasped when he saw Ryu had a pair of personal fight gloves. _Only pros really tend to get these gloves, why would Ryu have those?_ Lee was sure of it, Ryu really lost his way and is now trying to act as much as a pro as he could.

Both men took the gems from the gloves that came with the table and inserted the gems into their gloves. This allowed their gloves to connect with the table.

Ryu reached into his coat to take out a red deck box and took out his deck. Ryu smirked as he shuffled his deck and placed his starting Vanguard upside down.

"I don't like this." Shiroi said worryingly. "Why does Hino-san have to start acting so weirdly."

"Don't worry about it." Ryn said patting Shiroi on the head. "Actually I'm kind of surprised by how worried you are about Ryu."

"Huh?"

"You just met Ryu two days ago." Karen continued. "I never thought that a kid that Ryu just met a few short while would be so worried about him."

"I'm not a kid!" Shiroi shouted.

"You're still young so you probably wouldn't understand what's going on." Miku said, and Shiroi huffed because he was called young. "But trust in Ryu."

"You all seem to be really calm right now, despite the way Hino-san is acting." Shiroi muttered. "Shouldn't you all be more worried?"

"Actually, there's really nothing to be worried about." Yume said. "Nii-chan is Nii-chan. He's always said that once you've fought someone, then you and the opponent have already made a bond. It's that very bond that's causing Lee to want to help Ryu. Of course." Yume chuckled, "Ryu's the same as ever."

"Are you . . . really sure?"

Lee stared at Ryu worryingly. _Ryu . . . you've always been the one to bring us together. So why are you . . . why are you . . . what is wrong with you._

_It's unbelievable but when they were younger, Lee was actually a whole lot shorter than Ryu. In fact, it's actually surprising that Lee would be about the same height as Ryu now since Lee was so short._

_Lee's height made him the target of much bullying. He was weak, and he was teased for his interests. Lee liked pirates, and he wasn't shy to show that he liked it. He would always wear a pirate hat to show that he really loved pirates. But . . . that just painted a target for him to be bullied._

_One day Lee was beaten to the point where he was tired and he couldn't find the will to get up anymore. Lee sat down on a bench and held his knees together. All he could do was cry._

_That was, until a boy came up to him. "Don't cry boy." This boy didn't look that much older than Lee but this boy was taller. Lee looked up and the boy was holding a hand out towards Lee. "Come on, look up boy." The boy smiled, "Come on, take it." He said regarding his outstretched hand._

_Lee held the boy's hand and the boy helped Lee up. Lee wiped his tears. This was the first time anyone of his age actually helped him._

_Then the boy held a card and gave the card to Lee. "Come on, be strong, as strong and cool as the pirate on this card!"_

_Lee looked at the card. Lee read the card, "Fencing Master, Night Storm." (Granblue, Grade 3, Power 10000)_

_"Come on." The boy said with a smile, "Imagine yourself, you big and strong as this Unit."_

_"I'll . . . I'll never be able to be as cool as this guy." Lee admitted._

_However, the boy didn't lose hope in cheering Lee up, "See, you even admit that it's a cool person!" The boy exclaimed. "One day you WILL be as cool as this unit, I can promise you that."_

_"But . . ."_

_"Come on, my dad owns a card shop." The boy motioned Lee to come with him. "I'll teach you how to play this game."_

_"But I don't have a-"_

_"Come on, you have one card already." The boy said with a smile, "I can give you more if you need to."_

_"But . . ."_

_"Come on, it's nothing. Besides, I want to help you." The boy said, "I love Pirates too! And I have the perfect deck for you!"_

_The boy and Lee went to the card shop that the boy's dad owned. "Hey dad, can I have those cards that I've been collecting?"_

_"You mean those Granblue cards?" The dad asked. "Why do you want them all of a sudden."_

_"I want to make a deck out of them." The boy said with a grin._

_"EH!" The dad shouted, "But I thought you were a Kagero player!"_

_"I finally have a use for them." The boy said, "I'm giving them away!"_

_"You . . . you what?" The dad asked in surprise. "Why would you do that? Especially since you took so long just to collect them."_

_"I've finally found someone that I feel like I should make a deck for." The boy said with a grin, "Someone with the same interests as me."_

_The dad looked behind the boy and found Lee, who was wearing a pirate hat. "Oh, I see." Then the dad took out a box of Granblue cards. "You always loved pirates yourself and now you finally found someone to share your love of them." The dad chuckled. "You sure know how to outdo yourself Ryu." The boy, Ryu smiled at his clean shaven dad, Ryuuji._

_Ryu took the box and gave the box to Lee, "This is my own personal collection of Granblue cards." Ryu said. "They're a band of pirates that do things at their own pace, doing whatever they want, without a care of the world!"_

_"Are you sure?" Lee asked taking up a card, "Some of these cards look kind of scary." It was obvious the Granblue cards were pirate themed, but there was an obvious zombie theme to them as well._

_"As Mama says, they are how you imagine them to be." Ryu pumped his fists. "Now come, let's make you that deck so you can make use of that card." Ryu said pointing at Fencing Master Night Storm._

_"O . . . k." Lee nodded._

_Ryu fixed up a deck for Lee from all the cards that he (Ryu) had collected on his own._

_Lee never had a Vanguard deck of his own, so Ryu had to teach Lee about the basics of the game. "Arise my Avatar, Blaze through the Darkness with your Apocalyptic Flames! RIDE THE VANGUARD! __**Dragonic Overlord!**__"_

_"Avatar?" Lee asked._

_"It's my favorite card." Ryu said with a smile. "And I love it any chance I can ride into him. That's why I call him my Avatar. Every time I can ride into him, I feel so much more confident."_

_Lee nodded, then looked at his hand. "Then I suppose this card would be mine's?" Lee said showing the Night Storm that was in his hand._

_"I'll pretend I didn't see that card." Ryu said. "But sure, if you feel like calling him your Avatar." Ryu activated Overlord's Counterblast, "ETERNAL FLAME!" Ryu announced._

_"I guard with Gust Jin."_

_"OOH!" Ryu yelped, "You stopped my skill with a Perfect Defense." Ryu sobbed a little but only because he thought he could've used Overlord's skill all the way. "I never seem to be able to succeed with Overlord that much."_

_Lee defended Ryu's onslaught and it was his (Lee) turn. Lee was inspired by Ryu's Overlord riding chant, "Arise my Avatar, Cut through that which stands in your way with your masterful blade. Ride, __**Fencing Master Night Storm!" **__Lee played the first Vanguard card that he ever got as his Vanguard._

_Ryu smiled, "There you go." He said as he could see that Lee couldn't help but smile after playing Night Storm. "Imagine it, you as Night Storm, ready to face down anyone that comes in your way."_

_Lee closed his eyes and he could see it, him as Night Storm, facing Dragonic Overlord in one final showdown. "Night Storm attacks Overlord with a boost from Romario for a total of 20000." Lee announced. "BLUE CUT!"_

_Ryu smiled since it seemed that Lee really cheered up. "No Guard." Ryu announced as he really couldn't guard everything that Lee was about to throw at him. Ryu sent his top card as damage, "I lose."_

_Lee was really surprised, "I won . . . I WON!" Lee cried in joy, "I did it Hino-san."_

_"Call me Ryu." Ryu said, "That's what everyone does anyway." Ryu then pointed at Lee, "You know, I think you could really become a Pro Player when you grow up."_

_"You really think so?" Lee asked. "But I'm only just a beginner now."_

_"With experience you'll grow in time and one day you'll be at the top. You can even make your love of pirates your good point." Ryu pumped his fist, "Show the world your love of pirates and I bet you can make more people love pirates! Imagine it, you as Captain!"_

_"Captain?" Lee blushed. "Captain . . ." Lee smiled when he did imagine himself as a pirate captain. "One day . . . do you really think I can do it?"_

_"You will do it!" Ryu slammed the table to get Lee's spirits going. "I know you will!"_

_"THANK YOU!" Lee bowed to Ryu._

_"Just know, I won't forgive you if you ever get as tall or taller than me!" Ryu said with a grin, "But I bet that wouldn't happen."_

Lee chuckled after remembering that last part. Actually, in two years, Lee somehow grew to be as tall as Ryu. It was actually at this point that Ryu started to beat Lee up, but somehow, Ryu never made it too painful for Lee. Besides, because of Ryu, Lee got more confidence to better his health so he could take more hits.

"What's up with you?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing." Lee said after putting his starter upside down on the Vanguard spot. _Ryu . . ._

_When Lee got old enough, Lee made it his goal to become a well known Pirate Fighter. Lee was lucky enough to find a shop that actually focused on being pirate themed. Lee got a job as a Swabby, and Lee worked his heart out so he could obtain the title of Captain._

_When Ryu fell into the coma, Lee was still a Swabby. For a while Lee lost his will to continue on with his pro career since the man that got him into the game was now in a coma and was actually risking death. That was until Lee, one day, looked at his deck to find Night Storm. After remembering all the words Ryu when they were kids said to him, Lee remembered that he always dreamed of being an awesome Vanguard Pirate Captain._

_Lee worked his butt off to realize his dreams, and with his hard work, he finally obtained the title of Captain. And shortly after . . . Lee found Ryu up and running after so long._

Lee thought, _you were always the one who brought everything together. And without you, I don't think I would even be in the spot I am today. _Then Lee glared at Ryu. _However, I don't think that what you're doing is right. You the one who would inspire us, instead end up being in despair. _Lee had a determined look in his face, "I swear Ryu." Lee took Night Storm from his deck, "I swear on this card, my Avatar, I WILL SAVE YOU!"

Ryu looked at Night Storm in surprise, "That card . . ." The very one that he had given Lee a long time ago, the very first card that Lee got.

Lee shuffled his deck and both Ryu and Lee slammed their decks into their respective deck spots. This activated the virtual Vanguard mat. Both drew from their decks and redrew the cards that they needed to.

"Ryu." Lee whispered, "Wait for me."

Everyone was in awe at this display, and for some reason, couldn't help but imagine above Ryu a giant red dragon while above Lee was a kung fu posing bird going "HWOO!"

Lee looked up and somehow saw this image, "WHY AM I A BIRD! And compared to that too!" He pointed at the dragon. He just decided to drop the matter.

"Lee . . ." Ryu said softly, then cackled, "Come on Lee, show me what you're made of! Show me . . . show me how our Captain has come along!"

"I WILL!" Lee shouted.

"STAND UP!" Both players shouted.

"The . . ." Ryu said on his own.

"VANGUARD!"

_Wait for me Ryu, I'll save you from your darkness! Just like how you saved me from mine._ "CAPTAIN NIGHT KID!" The field around changed to that of a giant pirate ship. The fight was about to begin. "Ryu . . . HERE I COME!"


	4. Image 4: Eternal End

_**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

_**Some names of the cards end up being earlier translations or something, such as Fencing Master, Night Storm which is really Master Swordsman Nightstorm in English. Also with Divine Beast actually being Beast Deity in English. To keep with consistency, I'll be using the names I prefer. I call Brutal Jack, Genocide Jack for Pete's Sake (mainly because, that's his real name in Japan). If there's a name that you would like to see instead of what I prefer, just mention it and I'll get on it. For this chapter, starting now, I'll start calling Fencing Master Night Storm, Master Swordsman Nightstorm because I kind of like to write that instead of the former.**_

_**Also, this story doesn't pertain to real life so rarities of certain cards in this game are stated for plot reason. Also cards don't come in the same box sets in this story like they do in real life, just throwing that out there.**_

* * *

**Fight Recap:  
****Starters Just Stood . . .**

"Captain Nightkid (Granblue, Grade 0, Power 5000)!" Lee announced his starter Vanguard.

"Amber Dragon Dawn (Grade 0, Power 5000)!" Ryu announced.

The area around transformed into a giant pirate ship out at sea. A little red haired kid dressed like a pirate captain appeared on Lee's side of the field while a red small dragon appeared on Ryu's side of the field.

"I'll begin!" Ryu drew a card.

**Ryu's Hand: 6-Field: 1**

Ryu moved a finger to the card that he wanted to use. "Ride, Amber Dragon Daylight (Grade 1, Power 6000)!" Ryu slammed the new card over Amber Dragon Dawn.

Dawn roared and in a flaming tempest evolved into an older version of itself.

Ryu tapped Daylight. "Daylight's skill activates, when Amber Dragon Dawn is in the soul, Daylight gains 2000 power." (Total Power: 8000) Then Ryu pulled out Dawn from the soul, "Now, Dawn's skill activates. Unlike most starters, I can't pull it out, however, it has a skill when Daylight rides over it." Ryu then took his deck and spread it apart to find a card that he needed to get from Dawn's skill, "When Daylight is ridden on top of Dawn, I can search my deck for Amber Dragon Dusk (Grade 2, Power 9000)." Ryu grabbed the card from the deck and showed Lee the card, "And I add Dusk to my hand." Ryu placed the card into his hand and then shuffled his deck. "That ends my turn."

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 6-Field: 1  
****Lee's Hand: 5-Field: 1- Damage: None**

Shiroi noticed something odd about the units that Ryu just played compared to the Vermillion that Ryu was using earlier. "Wait a minute . . ." But then Yume shushed Shiroi.

Lee didn't seem to notice and just kept going with his turn. "Here I go!" Lee drew a card from his deck.

**Lee's Hand: 6**

Lee grabbed a certain card from his hand, "Ride, SAMURAI SPIRIT! (Granblue, Grade 1, Power 7000)"

A swirling whirlpool appeared in front of Nightkid, then a spirit wearing magenta samurai armor appeared in front of Nightkid.

"Nightkid's skill, he moves to the back." Lee pulled Nightkid from the soul and placed Nightkid behind Samurai Spirit. "Now, I call Dandy Guy Romario! (Granblue, Grade 1, Power 8000)" A zombie in a white tuxedo appeared to the right of Samurai Spirit. "Now, battle!" Lee rested Romario, "Romario attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Ryu said coldly.

Romario sniffed its red rose and pointed the rose at Daylight. The rose fired a red beam that trapped Daylight in a giant rose. The rose imploded with Daylight within it.

"Damage check." Ryu said and flipped the top card of his deck. (Dragon Knight Nehalem) "No Trigger."

Now it was obvious that there was something strange about Ryu's deck, and yet Lee still didn't notice.

"Now, With a boost from Nightkid, Samurai Spirit attacks your Vanguard!" Lee rested Nightkid and Samurai Spirit.

"No Guard." Ryu said coldly once again.

"TRIGGER CHECK!" Lee grabbed the top card of his deck, and smiled. "Get, Critical Trigger!" The card glowed yellow. (Rough Seas Banshee, Grade 0, Power 4000, Trigger: Critical) "All effects to Samurai Spirit!"

Samurai Spirit glowed yellow to indicate that it got all the effects of the critical trigger. Samurai Spirit swung its sword and slashed Daylight.

"YIKES!" Shiroi yelped, "Three damage already!"

"Check the Damage Trigger." Ryu said and threw out the first card. The card glowed red "Get, Dragon Dancer Monica." Ryu said as he activated his Draw Trigger. Ryu drew a card from his deck and added power to Daylight. "Second Check." Ryu said taking the top card of his deck for his second damage of the attack. Ryu flipped the card as the card glowed green, "Get, Dragon Mage, Genjo." Ryu said as he activated the heal trigger to give power to Daylight and to take Monica from the damage zone into the drop zone.

Shiroi sighed a sign of relief. "Oh wow, that was a close one. Wouldn't want to have three damage so early."

"Adding the power to your Vanguard at this moment is useless since I have no more units to attack with anyway." Lee pointed out. "My turn ends."

**Lee's Ending Hand: 4-Field: 3  
****Ryu's Hand: 6- Field: 1-Damage: 2**

Ryu stood his units, "Stand and draw!" Ryu drew a card from his deck.

**Ryu's Hand: 7**

Ryu then grabbed the Dusk that he searched for earlier, "Ride, Amber Dragon Dusk!" After Ryu slammed Daylight with Dusk, Daylight folded up its wings then transformed into a fiercer and darker version of itself in a flaming vortex. "When Amber Dragon Daylight is in the soul, Dusk gains 1000 power!" (Total Power: 10000) Ryu then grabbed two cards from his hand, "Now, call! Embodiment of Armor Bahr and Burning Horn Dragon (Grade 2, Power 9000)!" Bahr appeared behind Dusk while a horned dragon appeared to the right of Dusk.

It was at this point that Lee started to notice something weird. "Wait a minute . . ." Lee took a glance at Ryu's cards.

"Is there a problem?" Ryu asked coldly.

Lee then pointed at Dusk, "I just noticed . . . you've been playing Kagero cards so far."

"And?"

Lee tilted his head in confusion. "Aren't you . . . using Narukamis now?"

"Hm?" Ryu crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as if Lee was asking a stupid question. "Why would you be asking that?"

"Well . . ." Lee pointed at all of Ryu's units' clan box.

(Amber Dragon Dawn, Daylight, Dusk, Burning Horn Dragon: **Kagero**)

"Aren't the cards you're using Kagero cards?" Lee asked. Ryu nodded. "So is that a mixed deck with Kagero and Narukami cards?" Ryu shook his head. "So . . ."

"It's a pure Kagero deck." Ryu said coldly, then flashed a huge smile. "It's who I really am after all you know." Ryu said with huge enthusiasm.

Lee blinked his eyes in confusion. "EH!" Then the parrot that was on Lee's shoulder back winged Lee's face. "Where did this bird come from?" The parrot punched Lee and went HWOO! Then the parrot tackled Lee's gut and flew off. "The hell . . ."

**Fight on Standby**

The girls of Q4 smiled and Yume even giggled at Lee.

"Wait a minute . . . does that mean you haven't gone evil with a Narukami deck in tow?" Lee asked.

"Oh come on, this isn't an anime you know." Ryu teased. "I was and forever will be a Kagero player you know." This caused a lot of people around to go Eh. Mainly the ones Ryu beat with the Vermillion deck he was using earlier.

"So what's up with the way you were acting and that Narukami deck then?" Lee asked, now confused to no end.

"Role playing." Ryu said. "It's called Role Playing."

"Eh . . ."

"I needed to imagine what it would be like in Rai's shoes." Ryu asked. "So I wanted to create a similar deck and even act like him." Ryu chuckled. "However . . ." Ryu began to frown. "I was really selfish wasn't I?"

"What?" Lee asked.

"Yesterday, I kept trying to get Rai to have fun with the game, but I didn't even consider why he would act the way he did." Ryu scratched his head. "I kind of forgot he had two siblings that he needed to take care of."

"So how did you remember?" Lee asked.

"Ryn told me." Ryu said nodding and pointing at Ryn.

"Ryu somehow forgot a lot of facts about Rai." Ryn mentioned with a sweat drop. "It's as if it was fated for him to forget."

Ryu sighed, "Well anyway, last night I figured that what I was doing was completely selfish of me and quite frankly . . ." Ryu began to remember Rai and Ryou's teary face. "I never realized how hard many pro players had it."

"Wait, so if you figured it out last night, why were you still acting like an evil version of yourself, which according to yourself is how Rai acts?" Lee asked.

Ryu paused for a moment, "It's fun to be evil!" Ryu said with a huge grin, causing nearly everyone around, except for the girls of Q4, to just fall to the ground in shame. "Besides, the Narukamis seem like the perfect clan for me to use if I wanted to use an evil version of my current deck, almost like Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladins!"

"That's completely different Manager . . ." Miku said with a sweat drop.

"So everything I said before just made me look like an idiot then?" Lee asked.

"Pretty much." Karen pointed out. "But you were still dramatic so you prove you can do drama."

Lee hung his head in shame, "Then I have no real reason to fight you now!" Lee shouted.

"But hey, once a fight starts it can't be stopped." Yume commented.

"Hai." Lee nodded sadly.

"Come on Lee, don't be such a sourpuss." Ryu said with a grin, "Let's have fun!"

Lee sighed, then smiled, "Yeah . . . you're right." Lee said.

Shiroi then raised a finger, "Just in case anyone wondered, I was not at all in the know of this." He mentioned. He did think that Ryu had gone mad. _Way to waste my concern for Hino-san . . ._

**Reason of Fight Changed**

"Hey something I just wonder, how did you get your hands on a copy of Vermillion anyway?" Lee asked.

"I'm a card shop owner and my dad, who is an ex-card shop owner, takes care of the shop when I can't, so isn't what you're asking kind of a stupid question anyway?" Ryu asked.

Lee gasped, "Yeah . . . you're right." Lee hung his head in shame again. "Where is your Narukami deck anyway?"

"Right here." Ryu said taking out a black deck box and slamming it on the table. "If you had paid attention, I took out the deck I'm using right now from this box." Ryu slammed a red deck box onto the table.

"I somehow didn't notice at all." Shiroi sweat dropped.

"Funny thing." Ryu nodded his head, "I was about to tech in Vermillion into my current Kagero deck," Ryu took out Vermillion from the black deck box, "Until I took a look at its effect." Ryu pointed at Vermillion's second skill. If there is a non-Narukami unit anywhere on the side in which Vermillion resides on, Vermillion loses 2000 power. "WHAT KIND OF OVERLORD CLONE HAS THIS EFFECT?" Ryu shouted. Overlord is the different version of this effect, if there isn't another Kagero unit on the same field of the current Overlord, Overlord loses 2000 power.

Ryn sweat dropped, "Ryu, Vermillion isn't an Overlord clone."

"Well it's obviously designed similar to Overlord, and it's appeal is the fact that it's similar to Overlord so why is it so hard to combine the two!" Ryu pointed at the sky, "I swear, Vermillion is Overlord's evil twin brother ready to usurp Overlord! Now that I have said it, it must be canon!"

"That's not the lore at all . . ." Lee said with a sweat drop coming down his face.

"Well if there are no more questions, let's continue this fight!" Ryu shouted. Many people who got bored by all the talking got their interest back into the fight, ready to see Captain Lee kick some ass.

**Fight Resumes!**

"Imagine it, we are Astral Bodies on the planet Cray." Ryu said. "We the Vanguards are fighting to see who will be the victor in the battle between Pirates and Dragons!"

"There's the Ryu I know and love!" Lee shouted.

"The battle between the Vanguards have reached the point where the Kagero must fight back!" Ryu rested Burning Horn Dragon. "Burning Horn attacks Samurai Spirit!" Ryu announced.

Burning Horn Dragon roared and charged at Samurai Spirit with flaming horns. Burning Horn rammed into Samurai Spirit.

"Damage Trigger Check." Lee flipped the top card of his deck. (Samurai Spirit) "No Trigger."

"Now, Amber Dragon Dusk attacks with a boost from Bahr!" Ryu rested Dusk and Bahr. "Dusk's skill activates, when he attacks the Vanguard he gets a plus 2000, and since he's being boosted by Bahr and with his innate 1000 from Daylight in the soul, Dusk is attacking for a total of 20000!"

"WOW!" Lee yelped after hearing the huge number. In Vanguard, the average unit would have a power of 10000. To break through, the essential numbers are noted in increments of 5000. To be able to hit for 20000 means the unit is attacking for a very hard hitting attack since it hits pass two 5000s. "No Guard." Lee said since the attack was so high.

"Check the Drive Trigger!" Ryu flipped the top card which glowed yellow, "Get! Embodiment of Spear Tahr! Power and Critical to Dusk!"

Dusk flew at Samurai Spirit and swung its claws. The claws burned Samurai Spirit for two damage.

"Wow, talk about payback." Lee said and flipped the top card of his deck. (Knight Spirit, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Critical) "Critical Trigger, effects to Samurai Spirit." Lee flipped over the next card for his second damage check. (Hook Arm Zombie, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Draw) "Get Draw Trigger!" Lee announced. Lee drew a card from his deck and gave the power to Samurai Spirit.

"Unfortunately even with the double trigger, the power given to Samurai Spirit is pointless since I have no more attacks left." Ryu said.

"Meh, who cares." Lee said, "It's the thrill of the fight that matters isn't it?"

Ryu grinned, "That is true, TURN END!"

"Somehow both of them got double damage triggers from a critical . . ." Shiroi said. "It feels so scripted . . ." Then Shiroi looked at Yume and asked, "This isn't a scripted battle is it?"

"This would have to be a story if it were scripted." Yume said with a grin.

Shiroi looked at Yume, and then noted, "You know, I can see why you and Ryu are siblings, you two have the exact same goofy grin."

"GOOFY?" Yume yelped and jumped backwards in shock.

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 5-Field: 3  
****Lee's Hand: 5-Field: 3-Damage: 3**

"Wow." One of the spectators said.

"The vibe that guy (Ryu) is giving is so much different from before."

"It's like he's a whole other person!"

_That's because I kind of was . . ._ Ryu thought while rolling his eyes.

"Meh!" One of the spectators shouted, "There's no way Captain Lee can lose to this guy!"

"YEAH! Take him Captain Lee!"

"My name is Br-" Lee was about to say but then Ryu stopped Lee.

"Hey Lee, I could've sworn you used to be a Swabby." Ryu interrupted Lee.

"Hai?" Lee asked.

"It just feels so weird hearing people call you Captain you know." Ryu mentioned. "It's like you're not the same Lee I know anymore."

"Well hey I'm still the same." Lee said standing his units and drawing from his deck.

**Lee's Hand: 6**

"I haven't really changed much." Lee said. "You still beat me up. And come on, Nightstorm is still in my deck. I ride Captain Nightmist (Granblue, Grade 2, Power 8000)." Lee placed the card on top of Samurai Spirit. Samurai Spirit transformed into a captain with an eye on his hat.

"And you still call it your Avatar." Ryu said about Nightstorm. "Better than Rai changing his Avatar . . ."

"Activate Nightkid's Counterblast." Lee flipped over Samurai Spirit in his Damage Zone. "Nightkid moves to the soul and I check the top ten cards of my deck and I get to drop a card from this stack to the drop zone." Lee picked up a card. "And the card I choose to drop will be Captain Nightmist." Lee shuffled the rest of the cards into his deck.

"Why did he do that?" Shiroi wondered.

"Granblue's specialty comes from the drop zone." Karen explained to Shiroi. "Many of the most dangerous techniques of the Granblue has something to do with the drop zone so it's best to get cards into that zone so they can be used. On top of that, Nightmist as a Vanguard gets a plus 3000 to his power when he attacks if there is another Nightmist in the drop zone."

"Makes sense." Shiroi shrugged.

Ryu chuckled, "Doesn't this remind you of the old times?"

"Yeah." Lee nodded as he placed a card named Ruin Shade (Granblue, Grade 2, Power 9000) next to Nightmist. A feminine with literal black skinned ghost pirate appeared next to Nightmist. Lee also placed a unit behind Captain Nightmist (Dragon Spirit, Granblue, Grade 1, Power 6000), and a spirit in the shape of a dragon appeared behind Nightmist.

"Too bad a lot has changed." Ryu mentioned.

"Come on, not much has changed you know." Lee said resting Ruin Shade. "Ruin Shade's skill activates, I drop two cards from the top of my deck to increase Ruin Shade's power by 2000." The two top cards that Lee dropped were Commodore Blueblood (Granblue, Grade 2, Power 10000) and Master Swordsman, Nightstorm.

"Flame of Hope Aermo to guard (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power 5000)." Ryu placed down a card to guard.

A flame sprite that looked like a younger version of Flame of Promise Aermo appeared in front to block Dusk. Ruin Shade slashed Aermo. Aermo disappeared but Ruin Shade grunted as it didn't have enough power to reach Dusk.

"Then why is it seem that my friends don't seem to be the same people I've known a long time ago?" Ryu asked Lee. "I feel like that I don't even know Rai anymore. Even in the end I couldn't get the same feeling as I usually do when I fight him."

Lee sighed, "Being a pro is hard man." Lee rested Nightmist and Dragon Spirit. "Nightmist skill gives him a plus 3000 for a total of 11000 and with a boost from Dragon Spirit, Nightmist has a total of 17000."

"No guard." Ryu announced and Nightmist slashed Dusk.

"Trigger Check." Lee flipped the top card of his deck. The card glowed green (Doctor Rouge, Granblue, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Heal) "Get, Heal Trigger." Lee gave power to Romario and took the flipped Samurai Spirit from his Damage Zone to the drop zone. "You know not a lot of pro players even get their careers going." Lee continued his explanation. "I had to work for this Captain title before I even had a chance to be popular."

Ryu flipped the top card of his deck. Dragon Dancer Monica glowed Red to indicate that he got a draw trigger. Ryu gave the power to Dusk and drew a card.

"Wasn't Captain Lee popular during the time when he was Swabby Lee?" Shiroi asked Karen.

"Well . . . he was popular because parrots kept doing Kung Fu around him." Karen said. "Some Pros only get popular because of their antics and Lee was actually one of these people. But nowadays since he's become Captain, everyone has been talking about his deck and skills as a fighter."

"That is true . . ." Shiroi nodded.

Lee rested Romario for an attack on Burning Horn since Dusk had too much power (15000) for Romario with a boost to hit (13000). Ryu used Tahr to guard Burning Horn. "Rai had it hard you know." Lee said ending his turn.

**Lee's Ending Hand: 4-Field: 4-Damage: 2  
****Ryu's Hand: 4-Field: 3-Damage: 3**

"I wanted to help him you know." Lee said, "But I had a show to do and I just didn't have the time to help him out." Lee sighed, "He's always talked to me about how he wanted you to help . . . but you know."

"Yeah." Ryu nodded. The time that Rai really needed Ryu the most, Ryu had fallen into a Coma. Ryu could remember why.

_Ryou stared at Ryu with bright purple eyes that weren't natural._

"Many players in the pro circuit have crappy lives." Lee said as Ryu stood his own units. "It can't be help, what with the way how players get fans. I've known a few players who aren't even with us anymore because of how hard life as a pro has been."

Somehow, a lot of the spectators and Shiroi started to feel somewhat guilty. It was true, a Pro Player's success was reliant on how many fans that the player could get, so the lives of a Pro Player rests in the hand of the spectators.

Ryu drew his card.

**Ryu's Hand: 5**

"I've always feared that Rai was going to do something he would regret." Lee said. "But there just wasn't anything I could do." Lee shook his head. "I was afraid that I would lose him one day . . . that was until Vermillion showed up." Lee looked at Ryu, "You have to understand, Rai's only where he is today because of that card. It may just be a card but it's the key to Rai's life now and even you can't deny that."

Ryu nodded and remembered all the hardships he had to see from the Pro Circuit's doing.

_"I can't have fun with Vanguard anymore . . ."_

_"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"_

Ryu sighed. "To think, I used to respect the Pro Circuit for what it was doing." Ryu took one card from his hand, "If that's the case, then I'll do everything in my power to change the circuit!"

This got a lot of gasps from everyone around.

"If being a pro means having to lose the very essence of Vanguard, then I swear, I'll tear down the system with my bare hands!" Ryu shouted.

"Hey, my career depends on the circuit." Lee shouted, but he smiled. He could see the fire in Ryu's eyes and as a Card Fighter, Lee couldn't help but admire the spirit.

"I won't get rid of it, but I'll make sure to change it!" Ryu shouted. "**Arise my Avatar!**" Ryu held the card he was holding up high. The card flashed white. "I'll change the system with this card!" Ryu slammed the card over Dusk, "I'll blaze through the darkness that the circuit brings! RIDE THE VANGUARD! **DRAGONIC OVERLORD!**" Dusk roared and in a flaming vortex, transformed into Dragonic Overlord, Ryu's true Avatar. "I'll change the system and I'll beat down anyone who gets in my way!"

"Aw LAME!" Someone shouted. "I thought he was going to play Amber Dragon Eclipse! The chain is ruined because of Overlord!"

Yume grabbed a rock and threw the rock at the guy who dare diss Overlord. Yume stuck her tongue out playfully after the rock landed on the guy.

Shiroi looked at Ryu's damage and noticed that Ryu had enough to do Eternal Flame. Question was, would Ryu do it?

"Call, Bahr behind Burning Horn." Bahr appeared behind Burning Horn Dragon. "And now, call!" Ryu slammed a card on the front row spot next to Overlord. "RISE UP! My Avatar! Appear as my loyal servant, DRAGONIC OVERLORD!" Another Dragonic Overlord, this one colored slightly redder that the default color, appeared next to the Vanguard Overlord. Ryu rested the rearguard Overlord, "Overlord attacks Captain Nightmist!"

"GUARD!" Lee placed down a Hook Arm Zombie (Guard Power: 5000) card to the Guardian Circle.

Hook Arm Zombie appeared to guard Captain Nightmist, however Overlord simply slashed Hook Arm Zombie in half and flew past Nightmist back to its spot.

"Now, Burning Horn attacks with a boost from Bahr!" Ryu announced. Lee got ready to guard, but then Ryu declared Burning Horn Dragon's skill, "When there is a Vanguard with Overlord in its name, Burning Horn gains a plus power of 3000. On top of his 9000, he is now hitting for 12000 on his own. Add in Bahr's power, Burning Horn is attacking Nightmist for a total of 20000!"

"WOW!" Lee yelped when it turned out that Burning Horn's power was extremely high. Lee looked at his Vanguard and realized since Nightmist's power was 8000, he would need two cards to guard no matter what. Lee would rather keep his hand. "No Guard."

Burning Horn rammed Nightmist with fiery horns.

Lee flipped the top card of his deck (Dragon Undead Skull Dragon, Granblue, Grade 3, Power 10000) and did not get a trigger.

"Now, with support from Bahr, my Vanguard Overlord attacks your Vanguard!" Ryu pointed at Captain Nightmist.

Normally, you'd want to keep damage low so you'd guard an attack if you can, however . . . "No Guard." Lee said coldly while also smirking.

Ryu noticed Lee smirking, "I don't like that smirk, and I'll make sure my Twin Drive wipes that smirk off your face!" Ryu flipped the first card for Overlord's Twin Drive, "GET!" Ryu announced as his card, Lizard Soldier Ganlu glowed blue. "STAND TRIGGER!" Ryu did wipe Lee's smirk off and Lee yelped in horror. "I stand the rearguard Overlord and give the power to that Overlord!" The rearguard Overlord stood up from its rest and in a blue glow gained power. At the same time, the flames on that Overlord's wings blazed up violently.

"OH NOES!" Lee yelped in horror in a high pitched voice, but then he realized something, "Oh wait, you didn't activate Eternal Flame for that Overlord did you?" Ryu nodded his head. "Phew . . ."

"What's Captain Lee talking about?" A spectator asked.

Shiroi then explained, "You see, Overlord's skill is to power itself up and stand after a successful attack on a rearguard. With this skill, Overlord can attack the whole entire front row in three separate attacks. It's a risky move to use since it eliminates your Twin Drive. However unlike most Grade 3 skills, this skill is both a Vanguard and Rearguard skill so the loss of the Twin Drive can be mitigated if the Overlord that uses this skill is a rearguard since rearguards don't Twin Drive anyway. If a rearguard Overlord is combined with a Drive check that reveals a stand trigger, and you got a rearguard that can still attack and possibly stand using its own skill for more attacks."

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean this skill is much more dangerous than that Vermillion card he was using earlier?" The spectator asked Shiroi.

"You know there's a reason Vermillion's skill is a limit break and Overlord's isn't." Shiroi said with as sweat drop. "Vermillion may be a Vanguard only skill but unlike Overlord, Vermillion attacks the whole entire front row at the same exact time. With Overlord, the attack can be stopped before it even starts, meaning the counterblast to activate the skill would've been useless if it happens. Nonetheless you can't underestimate Overlord. When used skillfully, it'll be a powerful enemy to defend against."

"Second check." Ryu said taking the top card of his deck. "No Trigger." (Dragonic Overlord)

"Wait a minute, I thought Dragonic Overlord can't do a Twin Drive." Another spectator wondered.

Shiroi sighed. "I just said, it's Overlord's Eternal Flame skill that makes him lose his Twin Drive. An Overlord without Eternal Flame on is just another grade 3 with Twin Drive."

"You sure do know a lot about Dragonic Overlord." Ryn remarked to Shiroi. "It's like you studied Overlord quite a bit."

Shiroi blushed, "Well I do want to be a pro player, and one of the best ways to do that is to study up on every card I can think of." Shiroi chuckled, "And Overlord _is _the first Grade 3 that was made that has a skill. It's not that bad of a skill either so I don't think it's a bad thing to analyze Dragonic Overlord."

"You sound like such a geek!" Ryn teased Shiroi and patted him on the back. Shiroi's face became even more red. "You almost sound just like Ryu you know."

"Huh?" Shiroi looked at Ryu while Lee did a Damage Check (Evil Shade, Granblue, Grade 1, Power 6000) "Like Ryu?"

"Now my stood Overlord attacks your Vanguard!" Ryu announced and rested the Overlord that just stood.

"I won't be having a fifth card in my damage zone, four's enough, Guard!" Lee announced and placed Doctor Rouge (Guard Power: 10000) into the Guardian Circle.

The skimpy dressed Doctor Rouge appeared in front of Nightmist. Doctor Rouge threw a few syringes at Overlord. Overlord blocked the syringes with its sword and flew back to its spot. Doctor Rouge winked at Overlord while Overlord growled furiously as it was frustrated for having its attack fail.

"Turn End." Ryu announced.

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 5-Field: 5  
****Lee's Hand: 2-Field: 4-Damage: 4**

Lee let out a breath after looking at his damage. "Well, looks like it's all or nothing." Lee smirked. "Stand and draw!" Lee drew his card.

**Lee's Hand: 3**

Lee looked at his hand to make sure he got his game plan thought out, and he did. "Pirates can revive whenever the hell they want!" He announced.

The spectators that were watching and Shiroi all yelled out in awe. "Here it comes, Captain Lee's special technique!" Shiroi shouted, "His Grand Revival!"

"It's a common skill of the Granblues anyway." Lee said with a sweat drop. Then Lee held out a card. "I haven't changed much Ryu, but you must know, that doesn't mean that I haven't changed at all."

"What?" Ryu wondered what Lee was talking about.

Lee closed his eyes and held the card he was holding to his forehead. "Mage of the Abyss, break through the prison of the underworld."

Ryu's eyes widened in shock. "I've never heard that incantation before!" Ryu shouted as he realized that wasn't the incantation for Master Swordsman Nightstorm.

"RIDE, **Ice Prison Necromancer Cocytus! **(Granblue, Grade 3, Power 10000)" Lee slammed his Grade 3 card on top of Nightmist.

Ryu looked at the card, and noticed the Limit Break symbol on the card, "Limit Break again!" Ryu shouted in shock.

Nightmist chuckled and a vortex surrounded Nightmist. The vortex dissipated and in his place was a skeleton mage wearing blue robes. Cocytus has arrived.

"Counterblast!" Lee flipped over two cards in his damage zone. "Cocytus's skill activates! COCYTUS SERVANT!" Lee then reached into his drop zone and took out Nightstorm, "Arise as my loyal servant, Call my Avatar! Master Swordsman Nightstorm!" Lee placed Nightstorm on the empty back row rearguard spot behind Romario.

A block of ice pierced the floor of the ship on the very spot that Nightstorm was supposed to appear in. The ice then broke apart and a royally dressed pirate jumped out. Nightstorm has made his appearance on the battlefield. "_En garde_!" Nightstorm announced.

Ryu stared at Nightstorm, and couldn't help but be awed a little. "The very first card I gave you." He chuckled a little.

"I'm grateful for you for giving this to me." Lee said, remembering all the good times he had with Ryu and friends. "Nightstorm and his trusty sidekick Dandy Guy Romario now switch spots!" Lee switched the spots in which Romario and Nightstorm were in so now Nightstorm was in the front and Romario was in the back.

"You know I always wondered why he calls Romario Nightstorm's sidekick." Shiroi wondered.

"It's because Nightstorm's skill to gain 2000 power when it attacks the Vanguard works best with Romario." Karen replied. "When combined together, Nightstorm is attacking for 20000 and that's a very high number. Because Lee usually combines both Nightstorm and Romario, he likes to call Romario Nightstorm's sidekick."

"I guess that makes sense." Shiroi nodded.

Lee also remembered all the times that Ryu got beaten up whenever bullies came along to bully Lee, but only because Ryu and Lee became friends through Vanguard, and that all started with Nightstorm. "Now, I'll show you just how strong I've become with my Avatar by my side!" Lee then placed a card in his hand to the rearguard spot behind Ruin Shade, "Call, Rough Seas Banshee!" The Banshee appeared behind Nightstorm. "Banshee's skill activates." Lee placed Banshee into the soul of Cocytus. "I draw a card." Lee drew his top card. When he got the card, Lee smirked. "Call Ripple Banshee! (Granblue, Grade 1, Power 6000)" A banshee with an accordion appeared behind Ruin Shade. "Banshee's skill activates, I give 2000 power to a Granblue unit and the unit I choose will be Nightstorm!" Lee tapped Nightstorm epically.

Banshee let out a scream that somehow became music as she played the accordion. Nightstorm chuckled as the music powered him up in a white glow.

Ryu grunted as he realized why Lee would do that. In order to break through Dragonic Overlord's 11000, a unit would need to hit 11000 or higher. If Nightstorm is boosted by Romario, the full attack would be 20000 and a guard of 10000 from a grade 0 would power Overlord up to 21000, enough to block 20000. The extra 2000 to Nightstorm will ensure that Ryu will have to use two or more cards to block Overlord no matter what.

"From the drop zone, Samurai Spirit's Counterblast." Lee flipped over one unflipped damage in his Damage Zone. "I replace Ripple Banshee with Samurai Spirit!" Lee grabbed the Samurai Spirit that he had healed a few turns ago and retired Ripple Bansee. Then Lee placed Samurai Spirit in the place where Ripple Banshee was. Ripple Banshee disappeared and Samurai Spirit took her place. "Now with support from Samurai Spirit, Ruin Shade attacks Overlord! (Total Power: 16000)"

Samurai Spirit boosted Ruin Shade and Ruin Shade jumped over the table at Overlord.

"Guard with Ganlu." Ryu said and placed Lizard Soldier Ganlu to the Guardian Circle. (Guard Power: 10000) Ganlu appeared in front of Overlord and fired a blast from its cannon to shoot Ruin Shade away.

"Now, Cocytus attacks." Lee smirked as he rested Cocytus and Dragon Spirit. "Dragon Spirit's skill activates. Soul blast." Lee extracted Captain Nightmist from the soul and dropped Nightmist to the drop zone. "When Dragon Spirit boosts Cocytus, Cocytus gains 5000 power."

"So a total of 21000." Ryu growled.

"I'm not done yet." Lee said, then shouted, "Break the limit, **LIMIT BREAK!**" The Cocytus card's LB symbol flashed blue.

"What the!" Ryu yelped as there was no cost to activate this limit break like Vermillion.

"When I have four or more damage in my damage zone limit break activates." Lee said. "So Cocytus gains 5000 power since it is attacking your Vanguard!" (Total Power: 26000) "Just try to guard this!"

"Guard." Ryu said calmly and placed down Wyvern Guard Barri.

Lee's eyes widened in shock when he noticed the card that Ryu played down was a Perfect Defense card. "No way . . ."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake I made yesterday again." Ryu said. "I won't be broken by Limit Break." Ryu was standing his ground against Limit Break, and Barri was his answer to it. "By dropping Dragonic Overlord from my hand, your attack is nullified, PERSONA PERFECT GUARD!" Ryu said as he was dropping a copy of his Vanguard to perfect guard Lee's attack.

"It's just a regular Perfect Guard." Shiroi muttered.

Cocytus with the flames from Dragon Spirit fired out an icy fireball at Overlord. However Barri quickly flew over and fired its machine guns at the fireball, shooting the fireball down and blew the flames back at Cocytus.

"Twin drive." Lee said doing his drive check, "First Check." The card glowed red. "Hook Arm Zombie, Draw Trigger." Lee pointed at Nightstorm, "Nightstorm gets the power." Nightstorm frowned and gained the power in a red glow while Lee drew, as if Nightstorm wasn't happy the card being used to give him power was not a female card. "Second Check." Lee then did his second check. The card glowed yellow (Knight Spirit, Granblue, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Critical) "Get! Critical Trigger. Since my attack is nullified anyway, I'll have to give all effects to my Avatar Nightstorm!" Nightstorm glowed yellow and frowned again as if he wasn't happy that the card giving him power wasn't a female card. Ryu dropped Barri to the drop zone after the guard was done. Lee rested Romario and Nightstorm. "No point in letting this trigger go to waste. Nightstorm attacks your Vanguard, **BLUE CUT!**" (Total Power: 32000)

Ryu's eyes were hidden by his bangs, then he coldly said, "No guard."

Everyone gasped as Ryu said so. "He's taking a critical of two!" Miku yelped.

"Why doesn't he guard!" Karen yelped.

Yume took a glance to see what was in Ryu's hand, then noticed. "He can't guard." Yume said.

"What?" Ryn said.

"Ryu doesn't have a choice but to take this attack." Yume said. "He just doesn't have the cards to guard with."

Shiroi however noticed that Ryu still had two cards in hand. "Two cards and can't guard? But that would mean . . ." Something terrible, a hand full of grade 3s.

Romario glowed red and threw his rose at Nightstorm. As the stem poked Nightstorm's back, red wings appeared behind Nightstorm. Nightstorm took flight and flew at Overlord. "SEIYAH!" Nightstorm shouted and slashed Overlord.

Ryu took two cards as damage. The first card was Burning Horn Dragon. The second card glowed red (Dragon Dancer Monica). "Get, Draw Trigger." Ryu said. "Power to Overlord and I draw."

Nightstorm landed, then grunted as he saw a red glowing Overlord still standing. Overlord growled at Nightstorm's face. Nightstorm growled as the attack did not finish Overlord off. Nightstorm jumped back to his original spot.

"Well that ends my turn." Lee said and was at least a little happy that he managed to get Ryu's damage to five. _I can guard_. Lee thought looking at his hand. What he had in hand was Knight Spirit (Guard Power: 10000), Hook Arm Zombie, and Dandy Guy Romario (Guard Power: 5000). There was one card in his hand he couldn't use to guard since it was a Grade 3 and that was another copy of Cocytus. On the field he also had Ruin Shade to intercept (Guard Power: 5000). On top of that, Lee still had one more damage he could take without trouble. Lee was confident he would survive the next turn.

**Lee's Ending Hand: 4-Field: 6  
****Ryu's Hand: 3-Field: 5-Damage: 5**

Ryu closed his eyes, "Lee, I'm glad."

"Huh?" Lee wondered what Ryu was talking about.

"I'm glad that you haven't really changed much at all." Ryu chuckled. "Some things may be different." Ryu said opening his eyes to look at Cocytus. "But some things haven't changed." Ryu said looking at Nightstorm. "However, **FINAL TURN!**"

Lee was pushed back by the force of the voice. "You . . . you're going for it!" Lee yelped with a smile. Lee got ready to take everything that Ryu would throw at him.

Ryu stood his units and drew.

**Ryu's Hand: 4**

Ryu looked at the card he just drew, and stared at the card coldly. "Lee, do you think I'm outdated?"

Lee didn't understand why Ryu would ask. "Well . . . to be honest, I have to say yeah." Lee pointed at Cocytus. "After all, with the new gimmick, players are supposed to break past their limit. Your deck really isn't that much different from before so in a technical sense, it is outdated."

Ryu stayed silent, then said, "well, if that's the case . . ." Ryu held the card he just drew up high, "If I can't break the limit, then I'll exceed it!" Ryu shouted. The card glowed red. "Imagine it," Ryu said calmly, "the battle between the Kagero and Granblue has reached the breaking point. It is time for the Vanguard to show his true strength." Ryu began to chant, "At the journey's end you reach your final evolution. Reveal your true self and reach the end!"

Lee widened his eyes in shock when he realized what card Ryu was holding, "It can't be!"

"**CROSS RIDE!**" Ryu announced. The card's effect box had the name 'Dragonic Overlord' stated within it. In fact, when Ryu announced Cross Ride, the words 'Dragonic Overlord' began to glow gold in the card that he was currently holding. "Evolve the Vanguard!" Ryu slammed the card on top of Dragonic Overlord, a card with the exact same stats as Overlord (Kagero, Grade 3, Power 11000). "**DRAGONIC OVERLORD: THE END!**"

Dragonic Overlord folded its wings and flames engulfed him. The flames scattered and Dragonic Overlord unfolded its wings, this time with a completely different look. Dragonic Overlord now looked more regal and had two additional hands on his shoulder that held guns. In his usual hands, Overlord held two flaming swords. Dragonic Overlord has changed and reached evolution. Dragonic Overlord is now, Dragonic Overlord THE END!

At the same time that Overlord evolved into The End, Ryu's coat's trims became gold. Golden lines formed all over Ryu's red coat and became so bright that it was like flaming wings were on his back. "HOLY F-K THAT IS F-ING AWSOME!" Lee couldn't help but shout.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock, "How can that guy have The End?" Someone asked.

"There's only a few copies of that card in this world!" Someone else said.

"But . . . The End is right there!" Someone else yelped. "This man has it!"

"Does no one noticed the evolving coat?" Lee wondered.

"Dragonic Overlord The End." Shiroi said to himself. "A card so powerful that this card and another card with similar statistics only have a few number of cards in existence in order to limit its usage. But Hino-san has one!"

"The End's skill." Ryu tapped Overlord The End, "As long as Dragonic Overlord is in the soul, The End gains a plus 2000 for the rest of the game."

"So a total of 13000!" Lee shouted. Lee looked at his hand. "No matter, I'll just guard everything!"

"Let's see you try!" Ryu shouted "Call, Flame of Promise Aermo!" Aermo appeared behind Dragonic Overlord, then Ryu rested Dragonic Overlord and Aermo, "Soul Blast, Aermo's skill gives Overlord a plus 4000!" Ryu took out Amber Dragon Dawn from the soul to the drop zone.

Lee looked at his hand once more, and was considering to guard, but he figured, "I'll need these to guard The End, No Guard!" Dragonic Overlord burning slashed Cocytus and Lee took a Ruin Shade card as damage. "Damn, no trigger." Since there was no trigger, Lee didn't have it easy guarding The End.

Ryu rested The End and the Bahr behind it. "With a boost from Bahr, The End attacks!"

"I'll guard with everything I've got!" Lee growled.

"Ruin Shade, you're my target!" Ryu pointed at Ruin Shade.

"Huh?" Lee was shocked to see a Vanguard attacking a rearguard, when he realized why Ryu was doing it. "DAMN!" Lee looked at his hand. He could guard Ruin Shade, but in doing so, he would limit his own defense and would be unable to block the rest of Ryu's attacks. Lee decided the best thing to do was let Ruin Shade go and defend the rest with what he could. "No Guard."

"With a total power of 21000, Ruin Shade leaves the field!" Ryu announced and The End slashed Ruin Shade.

"That's kind of a waste right?" A spectator asked. "Why would he use so much power to just destroy a Rearguard?"

"You really don't know about The End do you?" Yume asked. The spectator shook his head. "Well, just watch."

"Twin Drive, first check." Ryu said and flipped over the top card of his deck. (Bellicosity Dragon) "No Trigger. Second check." Ryu flipped over his next card and the card glowed blue, "Get, STAND TRIGGER!" (Lizard Soldier Ganlu)

"NO!" Lee's plans were ruined because of this trigger.

"Power to The End, and I'll stand the Bahr behind The End!" Ryu announced.

"What's going on?" Another spectator asked. "Why give the power to the Vanguard when the attack was going to hit anyway?"

"Does not many people in this world know what The End does?" Yume wondered.

Ruin Shade got cut by a The End that glowed blue. Ruin Shade screamed and disintegrated.

"Now, since the attack hit . . ." Ryu said, then flipped over two cards in his damage zone, "**PERSONA BLAST!**" Ryu announced. A persona blast is when a cost involves dropping a copy of the card that is using the skill in order to pay the cost to activate the skill. "By dropping his reflection," Ryu said revealing that he had another The End in his hand, "Dragonic Overlord The End stands once more!" Ryu discarded the Dragonic Overlord The End in his hand. When the card reached the drop zone, the card glowed red and the Vanguard The End also glowed red. "Stand up, THE END! Eternal Apocalypse!" The End roared and stood up as flames surrounded him. "Now, with a boost from Bahr and Ganlu's trigger, The End attacks . . . COCYTUS!" (Total Power: 26000)

Lee couldn't take another attack no matter what. He only had enough to guard Cocytus for 30000 and that would block The End, but it wouldn't block Burning Horn. "No Guard." Lee sighed.

The End roared then slashed Cocytus.

"Twin Drive." Ryu said and did a first check for a Dragonic Overlord, then a second check for an Amber Dragon Dusk.

Lee sighed and took the top card from his deck for a sixth damage. "Damage check." Lee flipped the card over and the card glowed green. Lee's eyes widened in surprise, "GET!" Lee shouted excitedly as he held Doctor Rouge to Ryu's face, "Heal Trigger! I heal one damage." Lee said taking the Skull Dragon card that he had flipped and placed Doctor Rouge to the damage zone. "And I give power to Cocytus!" Cocytus glowed green as it got the power. "Looks like I survived your Final Turn! I can guard your Burning Horn so looks like I'll won't lose and I can win next turn."

Ryu's eyes were hidden in his bangs again, and then he said, "like I said, **FINAL TURN!**" Ryu then flipped over two cards in his damage zone.

Everyone gasped in surprise, "NO WAY!" Lee yelped.

"That is why Ryu couldn't guard last turn," Yume said. Last turn, Ryu actually had a few Dragonic Overlord the End's in his hand. Meaning? Ryu had the potential to use The End's skill more than once way before this turn even started.

"**PERSONA BLAST!**" Ryu announced and dropped one more The End from his hand. "With his reflection The End stands up once more!"

The End's eyes glowed red and then stood up and roared.

"Now, The End attacks!" Ryu rested The End with a total power of 18000.

Lee growled, "Guard!" Lee placed down Knight Spirit. With Doctor Rouge's heal, Lee's Cocytus had enough power to block both Burning Horn and The End. The question is, will Ryu pull a trigger? If Ryu does, then Lee can't block Burning Horn anymore.

Knight Spirit appeared in front of Cocytus but the guns that The End held in the hands stuck on his shoulder blasted Knight Spirit away right when Knight Spirit materialized.

"First Check." Ryu said flipping the top card of his deck. "Amber Dragon Daylight. No trigger."

The End slashed Cocytus but Cocytus parried with its staff.

"Second Check." Ryu took the last card of his trigger check.

"No trigger please . . ." Lee whispered. Just one trigger and Lee was finished.

Ryu flipped the blue glowing card. "Get, Lizard Soldier Ganlu." Ryu smirked.

"NO!" Lee shouted.

"Overlord stands, and gets power!" Ryu shouted. Dragonic Overlord, Ryu's Avatar, stood up and roared as its wings blazed up from the power boost it got from Ganlu.

The End roared as it flew back to its spot. "Now for the finish!" Ryu shouted and rested Dragonic Overlord, "Go my Avatar, finish this!"

Lee looked at his hand. He could guard with either Hook Arm Zombie or Romario, but the thing is, Ryu still had Burning Horn to attack with. If Lee used one guard, then he can't guard Burning Horn since Burning Horn would attack for a total of 20000. Using one of the cards in his hand right now would give Cocytus a total of 20000 and that can't block that number. There was no point in guarding since he was going to lose anyway. "No Guard." Lee said, then huffed and stood straight while puffing up his chest. "I'll leave my fate to that which is known as a damage trigger!"

Dragonic Overlord's wings blazed out and rocketed him towards Cocytus. Overlord slashed Cocytus with a fiery cut. "_The End_." Ryu said quietly and Overlord's blazing wings returned to normal.

Lee flipped over the top card of his deck which turned out to be another copy of Nightstorm. "I lose." Lee said with a smile. "Looks like you win."

**Lee's Damage 6  
****Ending Result: Ryu Wins**

Cocytus disintegrated. Dragonic Overlord and The End roared in victory then everything on the field dematerialized, but not before Nightstorm gave a smile to Lee, as if reassuring to Lee that next time, they'll get Ryu.

"The battle of the Vanguards are over." Ryu said. "We are now astral bodies again in the land of cray." Lee opened his eyes and could've sworn he saw an astral projection of Ryu and himself. "_Our battle as the Vanguards is over, until the next time we meet for battle in Cray._" Lee shook his head as if to clear his eyes and once again saw the physical world. Were Ryu's words really that descriptive that he created an image?

Ryu took his cards back into a stack and placed the deck back into his red deck box. "Good game Lee." Ryu said then he smiled. "To think you cornered me to the point where I had to evolve my Vanguard."

"Really surprising." Lee nodded. "I never expected you to use that card ever again."

Ryu chuckled while the crowd scattered after being awed with the appearance of The End. Some spectators were about to move over to Ryu as if they were about to ask Ryu something about The End, but Ryu quickly walked away from the park. Then Ryu thought back to the night before.

_Ryu was staring at the Vermillion card that he placed into his just built Narukami Deck. Ryu kept staring at the deck._

_"How is it?" Ryuuji asked his son._

_Ryu shook his head. "I can't call this my deck." Ryu said placing the deck down. "I could use it for a Role Play but I can't call it my deck." Ryu sighed._

_"So in the end, who you really are is represented by the Kagero huh?" Ryuuji chuckled._

_Ryu stayed silent for a bit, "Hey dad, I remember. There were a set of cards I decided I didn't want to use."_

_"Oh, you mean that card." Ryuuji nodded._

_"I think I'm ready dad." Ryu said. "Give me the key."_

_Ryuuji stared at Ryu with stern eyes, then Ryuuji smiled a smile that looked a lot like a smile Ryu would make. "I thought you would never ask." Ryuuji gave Ryu a small key. Ryu took the key and inserted the key into a locked red deck box. The box opened, and the card in front was Dragonic Overlord The End._

A long time ago, Ryu's copy of The End made him a constant target by many people who wanted to buy The End off of him. Ryu did not want to lose The End as the card was really precious to him, and eventually, in the junior tournaments, tournaments that were structured like the Pro Circuit but were meant for young people who were interested in becoming pros, The End began to become the card that would represent Ryu, and Ryu did not want that to happen to him. It got to the point where Ryu decided he would no longer use The End again, until he felt he needed the card again, so Ryu sealed the card and its copies in a round red deck box with a lock on it.

"Wow!" Shiroi shouted excitedly as he walked with Ryu, Yume, Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Lee. "I never thought I would actually see a physical copy of Dragonic Overlord The End ever!" Then Shiroi ran in front of Ryu while also walking backwards, "I also can't believe you managed to pull off the effect more than once in one turn! It's been reported that anyone in the world who even has The End in their deck has only two copies of it and the record for The End's effect being used is once per game! I can't believe you actually have three copies!"

"I have four." Ryu said holding out four fingers.

Shiroi stopped in shock while everyone walked past him. Then Shiroi ran back in front of Ryu and continued to walk backwards. "EH!" Shiroi yelped. "REALLY?"

Ryu held out four copies of The End in a fan pattern, "See? Four copies." Ryu said with a goofy grin.

Shiroi stared at the copies, then at Ryu. "HOLY SHIT!" Shiroi yelped and jumped in surprise. "How did you manage to even get four copies!"

Ryu opened his mouth, was about to answer, then said, "I forgot." Shiroi fell as he got spiritual damage from Ryu's words being an anticlimactic answer.

**Shiroi's Spirit's Damage 6  
****Ending Result: Ryu has committed Spiritual Murder to a teenager**

At the same time Ryu said those words, the four girls of Q4 all frowned and looked down in despair. Lee noticed and sweat dropped.

"How can you forget!" Shiroi shouted. "Those are some of the most rarest cards in the world, and you managed to get a full play set, and you don't remember how you got them!"

"Hey I can't help it." Ryu retorted, "I got amnesia and apparently I somehow can't remember the reason how I even got four copies. I remembered everything else though."

How did Ryu get those cards?

"Really . . ." Ryn sighed. She was the one who gave Ryu his first copy, a mark of her love confession to him.

"I can't believe he would ever forget." Karen sighed with Ryn. She gave Ryu his second copy of The End, again like Ryn, a mark of a love confession.

"Manager really is an idiot." Miku growled. She gave Ryu his third copy of The End, and just like the other two, a mark of a love confession.

"Onii-chan really knows how to break a girl's heart." Yume said with comical tears. She gave Ryu his final copy as a love confession like the other three. Just kidding. She was actually approached by the three girls on three separate occasions on advice on how to confess to Ryu. She suggested to give Ryu a card that he really wanted, and apparently he really wanted at least a copy of The End. Somehow the three girls before Yume managed to get a copy of a The End and decided to give them to Ryu. Not together at least, but on three separate times. In fact, they didn't even know they did the same thing until a long time later after giving Ryu the cards. Yume, not wanting to be outdone, decided to show her love for her brother by giving him his last copy so he could have a play set.

"All I know is that these cards are really precious to me." Ryu said. "They may not be my Avatar card, but no matter what I'll never hand them willingly to anyone." Then Ryu glared at Shiroi, "Not even you no matter what price you offer for them." Ryu growled.

"I DON'T WANT ONE!" Shiroi yelped.

Lee chuckled, "Don't take Ryu seriously, his bark is worst than his bite you know."

"Not denying it." Ryu said coming up to his store and realizing that it was open, "Why is my store open and without anyone to watch?"

Lee gulped. After he had opened the store, he ran out the store because he thought Ryu had gone mad with a Narukami deck. He subsequently left the kids that had come into the store alone.

Ryu went inside and found a bunch of kids hanging around playing cards while there wasn't an adult in sight. "GAH, Lee!" Ryu shouted as he figured that since Lee was the last person in the store, it was his fault there wasn't an adult around. "If anyone blabs about this to anyone, I can get a lawsuit for leaving kids alone without supervision if any of these kids ever tell anyone!"

"WE DON'T CARE." The kids said in response but Ryu ignored them.

"LEE HOW COULD YOU!" Ryu shouted and began slapping Lee silly. "WATA WAH HOWA!"

Shiroi sweat dropped. "I think his bite is also pretty bad." Then he noticed the girls were all looking down in despair. "What happened to you four?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The four girls shouted.

Shiroi jumped back in shock. "Geez, I was just asking. It's like your hearts have all been broken by a guy or something." Then Shiroi noticed the girls all beginning to tear at the eyes. Shiroi jumped up in surprise, "Did I actually get that right?"

As Ryu held Lee in a chokehold, Lee noticed that Ryu's coat was still shining with the gold that it got when Overlord evolved. "Hey Ryu, what's up with your coat? Why did it change color when you played The End?"

"Oh that?" Ryu said looking at his coat. "I customized these gloves so that they would recognize me playing The End." Ryu said holding his personal Fight Gloves. "The gloves are linked to my coat so whenever The End is played down, the lights I have installed into my coat will begin to shine brightly like so." Ryu said with a goofy smile.

"That has got be the most geeky and awesome thing I've ever heard." Lee said with a nod. "And that sure explains why you all of a sudden have your own set of personal gloves to use despite not being a pro."

Ryu said. "Though, I really need to figure out how to get my coat back." Ryu said taking the coat off. "The lights are supposed to turn off when the fight ends and they're friggen hot!" Ryu shouted while taking a heavy breath after hanging his coat. "You do not want to be wearing that coat long when it evolves, nuh uh, no way."

"Then why even do it?" Shiroi asked as he overheard the conversation.

"Don't eavesdrop boy." Ryu said pointing at Shiroi. "Besides, if I use something like The End, I must give him the proper epic entrance he needs!" Ryu shouted epically while pointing to the ceiling, "The cards are after all the embodiment of love! They may as well call these four cards the Embodiment of Love, Dragonic Overlord The End because all of them represent love!"

The girls' ears perked up and then looked at Ryu with hopeful eyes.

"So you remember who gave them to you huh?" Lee asked with a chuckle.

"Actually I don't." Ryu said and Shiroi, the girls, and Lee all fell to the floor as Ryu's words did damage to their souls.

**Yume Ryn Karen Miku Shiroi Lee's Soul Damage 1 each equals 6  
****Ending Result: Ryu has committed Soul Murder**

"I just remember that the four cards were given to me with love." Ryu said. "I don't remember how though. For all I know, a gay guy may have given it to me."

The hearts of Yume, Ryn, Karen, and Miku were spiritually pierced by a sword because somehow Ryu linked their love to a gay man's love.

"Well I wouldn't be surprise if you knew any men like that." Lee said. "After all you own a few dresses which I now know were for your role playing as a girl huh?" Lee asked.

"He owns dresses?" Shiroi was surprised to know that and was a little crept out but if it was for role playing, then that's a little different.

Ryu was silent, then said, "Actually I just like to cross dress." Ryu said with a goofy smile and then also spiritually pierced Lee and Shiroi's hearts with swords. Lee and Shiroi began to crawl away from Ryu. "But being a man is best because it just means that I can be straight straightforwardly."

_I don't even know if he's really straight anymore._ Shiroi thought.

Ryu got to the counter and got ready to get to work, when a kid ran up to Ryu, "Manager, a woman came here earlier a few seconds after Lee ran out of the shop." Ryu threw a pen at Lee aggressively because a kid said Lee left the kids alone. "Anyway, the woman left me with this letter to give to you and she left something outside the store for you."

"Ok Hiroshi-kun." Ryu said as this was a kid that he knew since the kid always came to the shop.

Hiroshi nodded, handed Ryu a letter, then ran back to his (Hiroshi) friends. Ryu read the letter, then yelled out excitedly, "it's here!"

"What is?" Yume, finally getting over her depression after so many spiritual murders from Ryu, asked.

Ryu jumped over the counter and ran out the door to find a box nearby. "How the heck did I miss this coming in?" Ryu said dragging the box near the door.

Lee, Yume, Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Shiroi ran out the door in that order. "What is it Ryu?" Ryn asked.

Ryu took out a red pocket knife from his pocket then slashed the tape off the box. Ryu quickly broke the box apart, revealing a red motorcycle with a dragon design all over it to the point where the front of the bike was a dragon head with white teeth. The six that came out after Ryu stared at the bike and all looked in shock. Ryu squealed and rubbed his face on the bike.

"An Overlord bike?" Miku asked.

Ryu then glared at Miku, "It is not an Overlord bike!" Ryu shouted, then looked at the dragon head of the bike. "Huh, it does resemble Dragonic Overlord now that I think about it." Ryu examined the bike, then said, "Oh wow, Snowbell probably thought I would like this since I always talked about my Avatar being Dragonic Overlord."

"Who is Snowbell?" Karen asked.

"He's the guy I talk to all the time online." Ryu said holding the letter. "I don't know him, he doesn't know me, but we've kept in contact and the guy is awesome with technology. In fact, he helped me create these gloves." Ryu said holding out his hand to show off his fight gloves. "He gave me the specs and I made them myself!" Ryu handed the letter to the girls for them to see.

They noticed one thing about the letter. The letter had a girl's hand writing and all the I's were dotted with hearts. It's kind of obvious Snowbell is a girl, unless he's a really girly man. The girls gasped and shivered in shock while Lee asked Ryu, "How can you be so sure that Snowbell is a guy?"

"Because all men online are creepy men who live in their mother's basements." Ryu said with a creepy smile.

Shiroi looked away and whispered, "He's not even helping the case . . ." Shiroi said as Ryu just perfectly described himself with those words, except for the part about living in their mother's basement but other then that, those words described Ryu to the tee.

"Anyway Snowbell made this for me because I had a huge idea and I intend to use this device to revolutionize Card Fighting!"

"So card games on motorcycles?" Lee said with a smile.

Ryu stared at Lee as if Lee was an idiot. "No you idiot." Ryu said then pointed at his arm. "The last time I pitched the idea of card games on motorcycles, I got a scar on here!"

Lee gulped, "I wasn't even serious, I didn't even know he even tried to do card games on motorcycles."

Shiroi looked at Ryu's arm. "That's a small scar." One can barely see it.

"Anyway, never ever going to do Card Fights on motorcycles ever again." Ryu said then pondered, "thought I might try again once I work on the kinks in the system, but anyway!" Ryu pushed a button on the motorcycle. "You may want to step back." Ryu said jumping away from the bike.

The bike then shifted around to hide the dragon face. The wheels disappeared and the bike stood straight up and became a card game table.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lee and Shiroi yelped in surprise. The girls stared in awe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the portable Fight Table." Ryu said tapping the table. "Using the latest technology in Virtual Motion Figure System, this table is designed to be both a table and a motorcycle for mobility reasons. Now whenever a fight is needed, one can just use their own motorcycle as a fight table! That way the fights will be even more enjoyable and it can be practical!"

"Ooh, how much are you selling one?" Lee asked.

"This is so far the only one in existence." Ryu said, causing Lee to fall in embarrassment. "I'm still working out the bugs on this thing you know." Then Ryu hugged the table, "But I can't believe Snowbell decided to give me it! He must want me to work on this thing on my own now because it was my idea after all!"

"Or she just likes him a lot." Shiroi said to himself, causing him to get glares from the four girls. "What did I say?"

"Now to test this thing out." Ryu said turning the table on. "_Motion Figure System on_." Ryu said, holding out his gloves. "_Open, the path to Cray. Units come and join me in battle, the battle of the Vanguards!_" The table began to shine.

"What's with the chanting?" Shiroi asked.

"Something I wanted to say before I used this." Ryu said with a grin. The table turned on and the Vanguard mat appeared on the table. "Ok, now to begin!" Ryu was about to slam down a deck of cards he was holding, but then Saito and Takuto ran over.

"Man Shiroi, where were you man?" Takuto asked, "We were looking for you at home but your mom said you left already."

"Sorry." Shiroi said sticking his tongue out. "I was just too excited to stay at home today."

"Anyway, Mayu-Talk is on!" Saito ran inside the shop.

"OI!" Ryu shouted. "This isn't your house, go watch at your own home!"

Saito didn't listen and turned on the TV, and right away Ryu saw Ryou on screen.

Ryu froze in surprise. "RYOU'S ON TV AGAIN?" Ryu then bolted inside.

"Man, he really cares about his brother doesn't he?" Shiroi remarked.

"Well they are brothers after all, and what with the way Ryu treats me, his sister, I'm pretty sure you can see how much he cares for Ryou." Yume said.

Then Shiroi pointed at Yume threateningly, "SIBLINGS SHOULDN'T BE AS CLOSE AS THE WAY YOU TWO ARE!" Yume screamed after Shiroi yelled.

"So what is this thing anyway?" Takuto asked looking at Ryu's portable fight table.

"A portable fight table." Shiroi answered Takuto.

"What's so portable about this?" Takuto asked while walking around the table. "It just looks like a big table."

Lee walked over to the table and Takuto walked back. Lee pushed a button. The table changed back into a bike.

Takuto stared at the table in bewilderment. "THAT IS F-KING AWESOME!" He shouted. "What is that? A motorcycle? A table? What is it?"

"I answered you already." Shiroi sighed.

Lee got on the bike, and chuckled. "Man this looks so awesome." He said. "I wonder if Ryu will get mad at me for taking this for a drive."

"I think he'll murder you." Karen said to Lee.

"I think you're right." Lee nodded, but then continued playing with the bike. "So many buttons on this console." Lee then pushed a button, and a bladed horn popped out from the top of the head of the motorcycle. Everyone stood speechless when the horn appeared. "Now it really does look like Overlord . . ." Lee said with a sweat drop. The horn resembled the bladed horn on Overlord's head, so this horn appearing made the bike look even more like Overlord.

"Lee, I think it's best if you get off the bike now before someone gets hurt." Miku remarked.

"Oh come on, when has motorcycles ever hurt anyway?" Lee asked pushing another button.

"Accidents?" Ryn said rhetorically.

In an instant, the engine on the motorcycle roared and drove off, causing Lee to fall off the bike. "HOLY!" Lee yelped when he got up. Even without Lee at the handles, the bike was moving on its own. "That thing can move on its own!"

"Snowbell probably programmed an auto pilot feature." Yume commented.

The bike moved forward then skid to a stop. The bike then turned back at Lee.

"Eh?" Lee said as the bike moved forward. "EH!" The bladed horn that popped out earlier was now charging straight for Lee. "IYAH!" Lee ran in a circle and accidentally swept Shiroi and Takuto with him. The girls jumped back so the bike missed them.

"WHY US!" Shiroi and Takuto screamed as they ran with Lee, who was constantly running from the bike's horn. The boys ran in a circle and the bike kept following them for some reason.

"STAY AWAY!" Lee shouted using Shiroi as a human shield.

"OI! Don't use me as a shield!" Shiroi shouted and Takuto kept bashing Lee for dare using his (Takuto) friend as a meat shield.

Ryn sighed, "Boys are idiots aren't they?" The other girls nodded.

"To be fair, if Ryu wasn't an idiot, we wouldn't actually like him right?" Yume said, then the other girls stared at Yume weirdly. "What?"

"Well technically true, why is his sister the one saying it?" Karen asked. Yume shrugged.

The four then watched as Lee, Shiroi, and Takuto kept running in circles while the bike followed them.

"Want to just go back in?" Miku asked.

"I'm game." Ryn nodded. The four girls ignored the plight of the men and just walked inside.

Ryu was sitting down on a chair while everyone else sat on the floor. Ryou sure has a lot of fans, to the point where his brother is joining the bandwagon.

"_Aw sorry for bringing you back here._" Mayu said with a tongue sticking out playfully, "_But the higher ups didn't like the fact that I took the time from the last show to challenge you to a fight so I have to make up for it today._"

"_It's all right._" Ryou said. "_It's not like I mind._"

"_Well let's start with a question that's been on everyone's mind._" Mayu said. "_You get a lot of challengers right?_"

"_Well my status as King does attract a lot of opponents_." Ryou replied. "_Honestly it's a little frustrating at times but what can I do? I got to defend the title after all._"

"_Well anyway, there is one thing in everyone's mind: Do you think you can take Raiju?_"

Ryou sat silently as if pondering, "_Who?_"

Everyone in the shop gasped. "Blasphemy, I can't believe Ryou doesn't know who Raiju is!" Saito said.

Of course Ryu doesn't know who Raiju is either since he's been in a coma for a long time. He looked behind him to find Yume, "Hey Yume."

Yume ran up to her brother and hugged him from behind, "Yes Onii-chan?" She said playfully.

"Who is this Raiju guy?" Ryu asked.

Yume frowned since she didn't think Ryu would be asking about another man. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because Ryou doesn't know him either and I don't know him, yet apparently everyone wants to know if Ryou thinks if he can take this Raiju guy?"

Yume sighed because she wanted Ryu's attention, not help him give attention to some guy he doesn't know. "Raiju is an up and coming Pro Player." She replied. "He's new but he's already getting a huge cult of fans. Basically everyone is putting up bets on who would win in a Card Fight, him or Ryou-Nii."

"Of course." Miku then came up to Ryu. "There are these rumors about Raiju."

"Like what?" Ryu asked.

"Like he has some sort of underground connections." Karen replied.

"Big deal, I used to be the King of the Underground Fights. Heck I might still be." Ryu said crossing his legs while also getting a surprised look from Saito, as if Saito didn't believe Ryu was serious.

"Actually, the rumors about his underground connections is a whole lot worst than what you did." Ryn said. "It's said that there's a cult following him going around and beating other players to steal and sell the cards that have been stolen."

"Then why does he even have fans anyway?" Ryu asked. "I don't remember getting fans being the King of the Underground Fights." Again, a weird stare from Saito as if he could not believe Ryu was serious.

"Because there is no proof." Karen replied. "To the general public, he's just a really strong Card Fighter. Everything about Raiju are just rumors that don't have much backing. But he is scary, I can tell you that."

"How so?" Ryu asked.

"_I can't believe the great Ryou has no idea who Raiju is._" Mayu said in shock while the audience themselves all gasped.

"_Sorry, I'm not really sociable you know_." Ryou said rubbing his head.

Mayu squealed, "_I can't help it, you're so cute when you talk like that!_"

"_I'm taken._" Ryou reminded Mayu.

Mayu cleared her throat. "_Well anyway, Raiju is . . ._" Then the TV screen became all static.

"HEY!" The kids in the shop shouted.

"What's wrong with the TV?"

"I bet Manager Ryu did something to it." The kids and Saito glared at Ryu.

Ryu shrugged, "Don't look at me, I didn't touch anything."

Mayu's voice still got through the static, "_What's going on?_"

All of a sudden, a maniacal laugh sounded from the TV. Everyone gasped and the girls screamed and quickly hugged Ryu. Ryu blushed and began to drool in pleasure, but then noticed something from the TV screen. Silver eyes began to appear.

"_I had a feeling you wouldn't know who I was, Ryou Hino._" The voice said.

"_Who are you?_" Ryou's voice sounded.

"_You can call me . . . Raiju_." The screen then cleared up to reveal a man with messy hair. The man wore a black jacket that he had over a white suit.

"IT'S RAIJU!" The kids all shouted.

Ryu stared speechless. "That's . . . Raiju?" Surely Raiju did look like a scary man. Raiju was both handsome and creepy at the same time, but Ryu didn't care about that. There was something about Raiju's eyes. They were an unnatural silver, very much like . . .

. . . _the unnatural purple eyes that stared at Ryu . . ._

Ryu thought, _those eyes are just like Ryou's!_

"_Let me show you, what I'm made of._" Raiju chuckled.

At the studio were Mayu-Talk was being filmed, the TV screens that were all over the studio were filled with Raiju's face. The screens then changed to a perspective that showed Raiju card fighting a Gold Paladin player in a stadium with a full audience. A pro fight was in session, and this Gold Paladin player was Raiju's victim. The Gold Paladin player was shivering in fear as he kept playing against Raiju. It was as if Raiju had a strong hold over this player, and the player had no way to escape.

"What's going on here?" Mayu asked her cameraman. "How is this guy broadcasting over our show?"

"He's hijacked our broadcasting signal." The cameraman replied.

"Well fix it!" Mayu shouted.

"We tried but we can't!" The cameraman shouted. "The jamming is too strong. It's almost as if there's someone in the audience jamming the signal."

"Then find the guy!" Mayu shouted.

"I was being hypothethical, I don't even know if there's someone in the audience doing that."

"_Watch me Ryou._" Raiju chuckled maniacally, "_Watch the power that will surpass you._"

Ryou was breathing heavily. He could tell there was something up with Raiju's eyes. _Because they're just like mine . . . _Ryou held onto his sunglasses, as if trying to keep them from falling.

"_Ride . . ._" Raiju laughed maniacally and played down a card on his Vanguard spot, "_STIL VAMPIR _(Dark Irregulars, Grade 3, Power 10000)_!"_

The unit that was Raiju's Vanguard became a white Japanese fuedal robe wearing Vampire. The Vampire bared its fangs.

_"Soul Charge."_ Raiju took the top card of his deck and placed the card under Stil Vampir's soul. Stil Vampir gained 2000 power. _"MEGABLAST!" _Raiju announced and flipped over five cards in his damage zone while taking eight cards from the soul to the drop zone. "_I now choose one unit on your side of the field, and that card shall become your Vanguard!" _Raiju pointed at a Grade 0 Unit. "_Little Fighter Cron _(Gold Paladin, Grade 0, Power 4000)_, YOU'RE THE VANGUARD!" _Still Vampir swung its sword, then grinned and bared its teeth. Stil Vampir fired out a mist that grabbed the white wearing Cron, and dragged Cron away from its rearguard spot. Cron disintegrated into mist. The mist then surrounded the buff Vanguard.

_"NO WAY!" _The Gold Paladin player said in horror as he watched his current muscular Vanguard (Gigantech Crusher, Gold Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000) become the little fighter known as Little Fighter Cron.

Raiju chuckled maniacally as he rested Stil Vampir. "_Now, you'll know true despair!_"

"_Halo Shield Mark! _(Gold Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power: 0)" The Gold Paladin player attempted to use his Perfect Guard.

Raiju however, chuckled, "_You can't._" Raiju said. "_Your Vanguard is Grade 0, you're not allowed to use any card with a higher grade to guard!_"

The Gold Paladin player noticed too late. Stil Vampir slashed Cron, and the player screamed and felt the pain as he took the sixth card as damage, as if staring at Raiju's eyes made that possible.

Raiju chuckled to the sky then stared at the camera. "_I'll be sure you get a good taste of my power, Ryou Hino._" Raiju chuckled. "_I'll defeat you, and I'll humiliate you. I can see it, your defeat, against me!_"

Ryu inside the shop let out a gag as he watched Raiju's silver eyes. Ryu gripped his chest. Those eyes, those silver eyes reminded Ryu of what happened before he fell in a coma a few months ago. Ryu got up. "Yume, watch the shop for me." Ryu said. "I'm not feeling good."

"Onii-chan?" Yume said and watched as Ryu walked upstairs to the living quarters of the shop (The shop doubles as both a house and a shop for Ryu and the girls of Q4).

"I hope he's all right." Ryn said.

Back at Mayu-Talk's studio, Ryou sat speechless as broadcasting for Mayu-Talk was back on. "So . . ." Mayu said nervously, "How do you feel Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head. "I don't have any comment." Raiju was scary, and those eyes. _Does he have the same curse as me?_

* * *

Ryu fell on his bed and let out a huge gasp. Those eyes, those silver eyes. Even if Ryu didn't physically see the eyes up close, he still felt the effects from those eyes. "First Ryou, now this guy? What is up with those eyes?" Ryu asked himself. He covered his own eyes, as if to block out the image of Raiju. "What is going on?"

Outside the shop downstairs, Lee, Shiroi, and Takuto were still running from their lives from the bike. "HELP!" Lee shouted.

Takuto ran out of the circle to catch his breath. At the same time, Shiroi noticed that he could very well do what Takuto did, except Takuto decided to run back to the circle. "Takuto."

"What?" Takuto asked.

"You're an idiot." Shiroi said jumping out of the circle. Now he was safe.

Takuto noticed, then jumped out. "Man Shiroi, you're a genius!" He said tapping Shiroi.

Shiroi sighed. "So says the idiot who jumped out first."

"Eh?"

"HELP!" Lee however was too stupid to jump out of the circle. Or rather, it was as if the bike was following him only.

"Come on, let's Card Fight." Shiroi said to Takuto and both went inside.

Ryu opened the window from his room to see Lee running from the Overlord bike. "Yo Lee, keep it down, I'm trying to rest here."

"You say that when you're down here while you're running for your life!" Lee bellowed.

"Just turn the bike into a table like I did." Ryu said closing the window.

Lee whimpered, but then realized that it wasn't hard to turn the bike to a table since Ryu just pushed one button to do it. Lee stopped then charged at the bike, dodged the horn, and pushed the button that transforms the bike. The bike turned back into a table. "Score!" Lee shouted in triumph, right before a parrot came to tackle Lee in the gut. "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"


	5. Image 5: Bonds

_**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

_It was the finals for the national tournament to find the one who would be called the King of Vanguard. Fighters from all over the world gathered to fight for the title._

_Ryou and Ryu were the last two that needed to fight. Ryou was making a name for himself before while Ryu was this no name fighter that didn't even use his own name to enter the tournament. No one knows how this one man could enter the tournament without a name, but he was still there._

_That wasn't the case with Ryou. "What are you doing here Nii-san." Ryou said as he shuffled his Shadow Paladin deck._

_"You know why I'm here." Ryu said coldly while shuffling the Royal Paladin deck that once belonged to Ryou._

_Ryou sighed, "Stop it Nii-san." The motion figure fight mats shifted up towards the players. Ryou placed his deck down on the mat. "I'm not going back home."_

_"I don't intend to ask you anymore." Ryu growled while he too placed down his deck. "Instead I'll force you home."_

_"STAND UP!" The two announced together, "THE VANGUARD!"_

_Ryou flipped over a card named Fullbau (Shadow Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000) while Ryu flipped over a card named Wingal Brave (Royal Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000). Ryou grunted when he saw Wingal Brave appear in front of Ryu. "That's my . . ."_

_"Yes." Ryu nodded. "With this deck, I'll bring you back!" Ryu announced._

_Ryou growled loudly. "How many times do I have to say it, leave me alone!"_

_"That's not something I can do." Ryu said. "You're my brother, and I'll make sure you come back."_

_Ryou held his hands to his sunglasses as if to cover his eyes. "Stop it." Ryou said. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Please go away before you get hurt."_

_"Will you stop looking at me with those glasses on!" Ryu shouted, ignoring Ryou's pleas. "Take of your glasses and look me in the eye!"_

_Ryou kept shaking his head. "I can't do it."_

_"RYOU!" Ryu screamed while he slammed down Little Sage Marron (Royal Paladin, Grade 1, Power 8000) on top of Wingal Brave. Wingal Brave moved towards the rearguard spot near the deck. "Take off those glasses!"_

_"I can't, I can't, I can't." Ryou kept shaking his head._

_"RYOU!" Ryu shouted. Eventually Ryou caved and did take off those sunglasses, and Ryou stared at Ryu with unnatural purple eyes._

Ryu woke up with a start and sat straight up. Ryu panted heavily as he remembered those eyes that Ryou had. "It was just a dream." Ryu sighed covering his own eyes. "Why is it I always dream this dream?" Ryu sighed. "What are . . . those eyes?"

"Nii-chan?" Yume's voice sounded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ryu replied nonchalantly. "It's just a dream that I've been having for a while."

"Oh . . . ok." Yume said. "Good night Nii-chan."

"Night," Ryu said about to go back to sleep, when he realized something amiss. "Yume, are you in bed with me?"

"Right next to you." Yume said with glee, causing Ryu to turn around to see Yume laying in bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Ryu asked nonchalantly.

"Because I want to sleep with my brother?" Yume replied.

Ryu shrugged, "Meh, works for me." Then Ryu heard a yawn that belonged to Ryn's voice. Ryu pulled down the sheet on his side and found Ryn's face, and Karen lying next to Ryn. Ryu then turned to Yume's side and noticed that Miku was lying next to her (Yume). "When did all of you get into my bed?"

Only Yume was awake at the moment, "we sneak into your bed on a regular basis." Yume replied.

Ryu sat silent for a bit, then said, "Man I spoil you four too much." He laid back down on bed. "I even bought a huge bed for all of you to sneak into." He chuckled as he went back to sleep.

* * *

At the same time that Ryu had the dream, Ryou had it too. Ryou sat in his bed and covered his eyes, as if to hide his unnatural eyes. "It's that dream again," Ryou sighed. "Why do I always have it?" Ryou turned to his desk to look at his black and white deck box. Ryou got out of bed and opened the box. He took out Blaster Dark from the deck and looked at the card.

_A card very much like Blaster Dark in appearance but white instead of black charged at Blaster Dark. "Taste the wrath of your Avatar, Blaster Blade attacks Blaster Dark!" Ryu announced._

_Blaster Blade swung his sword at Ryou's Blaster Dark and Blaster Dark parried. "Blaster Blade isn't my Avatar." Ryou said then glared at Ryu, "My Avatar has and will always be Blaster Dark!" Blaster Dark pushed Blaster Blade away then kicked Blaster Blade away._

Ryou sighed and rested his head on his desk. "You're the only one that's always there for me right?" Ryou said to his Blaster Dark card. "My Avatar . . ." Ryou fell asleep while the rest of his cards fell from the deck box to the table. Out of all the cards, Blaster Dark was the only card to land next to Ryou.

* * *

Lee woke up from his sleep at the shop counter. When he woke up he asked himself, "Seriously, what has my life come to?" Lee asked himself tidying up his coat. It's been a week since he was sent to spy on Cards The Paradise, and somehow he's been integrated into the staff of Eyes The Paradise. "I'm not even supposed to be working at this shop." Lee took his Captain's hat from the coat rack and placed the hat on top of his head. "Geez . . ." Lee shook his head then opened the door behind the counter that would lead to the living quarters of the building. "Since I live here might as well do Ryu and the girls a favor by waking them up."

Lee walked up to Ryu's room, and found a picture, of Dragonic Overlord with Dragon Dancer Monica riding on Overlord's shoulder, that Ryu drew. Lee shook his head. "Geez Ryu still keeps this drawing?" Lee sighed then noticed another drawing next to the other drawing one that was much more detailed. This one had Overlord, and this time another unit, named Skull Witch Nemain, "What the hell is a Shadow Paladin doing riding on Dragonic Overlord," riding on Overlord's shoulder, while Nemain seductively rubbed Overlord's face. Lee shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask."

Lee opened the door and found Ryu with a maroon sheet covering his whole body except the head. Lee walked over to Ryu, and was about to tap Ryu's face to wake Ryu up, but then, "Wait, if I tap him he might punch me." Lee thought about the possibility. "I guess I'll pull down the sheet instead and just shout for him to wake up." Lee grabbed the sheet and pulled the sheet down . . . to find Yume's face rubbing against Ryu's neck.

Lee stood there speechless as he found Ryu and Ryu's sister sleeping in the same bed. "Meh." Lee shrugged. "They're brother and sister." Lee continued pulling the sheet down, then found Ryn's face rubbing on the other side of Ryu. Lee blushed when he found Ryn on Ryu's side. "They better not be naked . . . then again why would be Yume here if that's the case?" Lee continued pulling down and found another head peeking out next to Ryn and Yume. Lee quickly pulled down the sheet to find Miku on the other side of Yume and Karen on the other side of Ryn.

"GAH!" Lee jumped backwards and screamed, forcing the five awake. Ryu tried attacking where Lee was originally at but Lee jumped back in time for Ryu to attack. Good thing for Lee to see, all five were fully clothed in their night clothes.

"What's going on Lee?" Ryu asked while rubbing his eye. The girls yawned and Yume continued sleeping on Ryu's shoulder.

"Why are you in bed with these four girls?" Lee asked. "More importantly why are you in bed with your sister?"

"Can't siblings sleep together?" Yume asked tiredly.

"What you said is just so wrong." Lee shook his head. "But no, if you and Ryu aren't together you shouldn't even be together in bed with him!" Lee pointed at Ryu. "I bet you are all inconveniencing him by sleeping in bed with him!"

"Actually." Ryu said looking at the four girls. "I don't mind." Ryu said with a huge grin on his face. "Besides, I bought this huge bed so all four could be together with me."

Lee noticed that Ryu's bed was in fact really huge. "I shouldn't have mentioned anything." Lee shook his head frustratingly.

"Oh by the way." Ryu grabbed a pen and threw the pen at Lee. "That's for disturbing the dream that I was having!"

Lee dodged the pen. "Man I wouldn't be surprised if it was about Skull Witch Nemain."

Ryu froze speechless. "How'd you know boy?"

"I WAS RIGHT?" Lee yelped, then he dragged Ryu off from bed and out the door. Yume, who was sleeping on Ryu's shoulder, fell on Ryn's lap, then Ryn dropped back in bed since she was tired, causing the bed to shake, which bumped Miku's butt, causing her body to fall over Ryn's body to Karen's lap, which shook Karen to fall down back to bed.

After Lee and Ryu got out of the room, Ryu one inched punched Lee. "HOWA!" Ryu shouted. Lee bounced back quickly since he figured Ryu do something like that. "Why did you drag me out?"

"Dude, you need to get laid." Lee said. "Though someone like me probably shouldn't say that." Lee's single. Just like Ryu. They're exactly the same.

"Dude, don't you think I want to get laid?" Ryu asked.

Lee froze, "Really?" Lee then looked back into the room to see the girls still sleeping. "Then why don't you date any of them?" Ryu was about to answer, until Lee said, "UH BUH! Not your sister though, she's Taboo."

Ryu stopped right there, "You know I would rather date one of them." Ryu said, "But it's stated in their contract that I would never get near them like that and our relationship would stay professional."

"Oh come on, they seriously made a contract like that?"

"I made it." Ryu said taking a laminated contract that he pulled out of nowhere. "It's written right here." Ryu pointed on the section that literally said what Ryu said earlier about why he doesn't just ask one of the girls out.

Lee looked at the contract in shock. "Why would you even write that down? I thought you like those girls." Ryu was about to answer, when Lee said, "UH BUH! I know the sibling love you have for Yume is more than the love you have for the other girls and it's unhealthy."

"Why do you always bring Yume into this?" Ryu asked as he was confused. "Well anyway I wrote this down just in case I ever got the idea to ever go after my sister."

"SEE!" Lee shouted. "Everything goes back to your sister. Wait why would you ever think of going after your sister?"

"I don't know." Ryu said. "I just put this little line into the contract as a failsafe in case I ever decide to go through with my dirty thoughts . . ." Ryu then read the contract again. "You know on second thought, she _is _my sister anyway so why would it matter?" Ryu then grabbed the contract and tried tearing the contract in half. He couldn't. "I knew I shouldn't have laminated this." Then Ryu pulled out scissors and tried cutting the contract but it just didn't work. "Damn this cement laminate works wonders."

"WHAT THE HELL IS CEMENT LAMINATE?" Lee yelped.

"Eh." Ryu shrugged. "I guess I'll have to forgo asking those girls out until this contract expires."

"Since when have you ever cared about contracts anyway?" Lee sweat dropped.

Ryu stood speechless. "With my Amnesia, I say I don't remember."

"STOP USING YOUR AMNESIA FOR YOUR ANSWERS!"

* * *

The world that has become so engrossed by the game of Vanguard is a vast one. All over the world, the stories of one pro player can lead to interesting experiences. Our story may focus on a man who is not one of these pros, however he is not the only one who has a story . . .

Ryou woke up to find himself at his desk. "Man I must've been tired to sleep like this." Ryou yawned and noticed all his cards on the desk. "Shoot." He picked up the cards and began carefully stacking them. Ryou then spread his deck to look through it to see if any cards were missing. Ryou also noticed that he hasn't changed this deck in years. "Then again has any new Shadow Paladins gotten released at all?" Ryou then snapped his fingers, "You know, I haven't gotten new cards in a while, I think I should explore today."

After changing, Ryou walked out of his condo to see the bright morning sun. His eyes as usual were covered with sunglasses, but unfortunately for him, he is known for his sunglasses so his sunglasses do not serve as a disguise for him from the public. He does have backups. He took out a white mask from his pockets and strapped it over his mouth. He also held a fedora and placed the hat on after the mask was fully strapped. "Really do not like doing this." Ryou mumbled under his mask.

It was a rare moment in his pro life that Ryou finally got a chance to have a day off from his usual events as a professional card fighter. Ryou was thinking about getting some new packs, "If I can't upgrade, I might as well just collect."

The next thing Ryou knew, he ended up walking right in front of a card shop, Treasure Ship. "This old shop?" Ryou said upon seeing the shop.

Back when they were kids, Ryu and Ryou thought that getting cards from their father's shop seemed a little like cheating, so the two were always exploring around to find other card shops, and Treasure Ship was one of these shops.

Ryou thought about whether he wanted to go in, then decided he might as well, since he hasn't bought a card pack in a long time.

The man at the counter was a graying bearded man wearing a pirate outfit. He wore a blue bandana on top of his head. There were two other women, wearing scantily clad pirate outfits with different colored bandanas. The one with the orange bandana had short hair and the other with a violet bandana had short ponytail.

"Welcome to Treasure Ship!" The woman with the violet bandana announced to Ryou. Ryou bowed to the woman and walked past the woman. The woman then spoke to her co-worker, "Doesn't he look a little suspicious?"

"Maybe he's sick." The woman with the orange bandana said.

Ryou browsed through the different card packs that were on display, and even thought about buying a pack from a card game that he and Ryu had played a long time ago, but have stopped playing mainly because, "man this game was too unbalanced. Too many banned cards." Ryou then found a couple of Vanguard boxes with unopened packs. In fact, Ryou found one box that had just gotten released.

"Long time no see Ryou." The old man behind the counter said.

Ryou jumped up in surprise when the old man said his name. Ryou turned around to see the old man, "How'd you recognize me Kaiyo-Jii?" Ryou mumbled under his mask.

"I know you Ryou." Kaiyo said to Ryou. "You're the awkward unsociable one while your brother is the over the top weirdo."

"But my whole entire face is covered." Ryou mumbled under his mask.

"It's not hard to recognize you like that anyway." Kaiyo said. "You're known for your sunglasses nowadays and you always wear a black coat like that." Kaiyo pointed at Ryou's black long coat. Ryou looked down and then palmed his own face for not realizing that some people might recognize him by the coat. "So, still working on that Royal Paladin deck of yours?"

Ryou grunted, "I don't use Royal Paladins anymore." Ryou replied.

"Yeah, you use Shadow Paladins now don't you." Kaiyo said nodding. "I was just wondering if you still had that Royal Paladin deck of yours."

Ryou sighed. "Who knows." It was of course a lie since the last fight he had before gaining the title of King, he faced his old Royal Paladin deck once more.

"Kind of a shame." Kaiyo said nodding. "I remember when you were a little kid, you worked so hard on that deck." Kaiyo noticed that Ryou was still browsing through packs. "You know if you want some new cards for your Shadow Paladin deck, I suggest you get this." Kaiyo pointed to a box set that was just recently released.

"There are new Shadow Paladin cards?" Ryou pondered on whether he actually needed any more Shadow Paladin cards to work with. Ryou grabbed a pack of the new booster packs. "You know, I think I'll take two of these and one of these." Ryou grabbed an older pack that was released a while ago.

"Why would you want that one?" Kaiyo asked.

"I haven't bought any packs for a while." Ryou said. "And I haven't been collecting much." Ryou then shrugged, "I guess I felt like buying this."

Kaiyo stared at Ryou in bewilderment. Then he chortled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just felt a rush of nostalgia." Kaiyo said. "The way you act right now remind me so much of the way you were back then, how you and your brother were constantly collecting cards for your own collections."

"Nii-san collected more than me." Ryou replied. "I just followed along."

"No kidding." Kaiyo said. "He was always collecting different cards, especially cards with scantily clad women on the artwork."

* * *

Back at Cards the Paradise, Ryu opened a little cabinet where he made a small shrine with a card Skull Witch Nemain (Shadow Paladin, Grade 2, Power 3000) was at front. In fact, behind Nemain, there were a bunch of different cards with artwork of scantily clad females. "I love you girls." Ryu gurgled.

Lee watched Ryu and just could not handle the way Ryu was acting without gagging a little. Since Lee's a spy, he decided to take note of Ryu's odd behavior.

* * *

Kaiyo was scanning Ryou's purchase. At the same time, Ryou noticed that the only two employees in the shop were the two girls. "Where's Lee? Doesn't he work here?"

"Oh you mean that guy . . . what was his name again?" Kaiyo asked.

* * *

Lee sneezed because he somehow knew someone was talking about him.

* * *

"I forgot his name too." Ryou admitted. "Been so long since he's been known as 'whatever he is' Lee."

Kaiyo nodded. "From Swabby Lee, to First Mate Lee, to finally Captain Lee. Man good times." Kaiyo remembered the day when First Mate Lee finally challenged Kaiyo for the spot as Captain. Kaiyo was just getting ready to retire as Captain. It's not like he could do the pirate show that Treasure Ship sponsors much longer since he's old, so he needed a successor. Lee proved to be just that guy.

* * *

Lee sneezed once more, this time at Ryu's face. "Well damn you." Ryu growled. Lee whimpered.

* * *

"Well anyway, your brother's back you know." Kaiyo replied to Ryou. "Meaning my biggest rival in the card business is back, so I sent Lee, since he's friends with Ryu, to spy on your brother."

* * *

"Ah . . ." Ryu opened his mouth as if he was ready to sneeze because someone was talking about him. "Ah . . ."

Lee covered his mouth because he didn't want Ryu to sneeze at his (Lee) face.

Ryu swung his arm, "AH CHA!" Ryu elbowed Lee in the face instead.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SNEEZE!" Lee yelped.

* * *

"I think Lee will have a hard time trying to understand Nii-san." Ryou said with a sweat drop. "He is a weird guy when it comes to the business."

"No kidding, have you seen what he puts your sister in?" Kaiyo said. "I would think an overprotective brother like him would make his sister and her friends dress more conservatively, but he just makes them wear as little clothes as legally possible."

Ryou sweat drop, "Well . . . Nii-san is really close to Yume . . . a little too close if you ask me."

"Huh?" Kaiyo said in confusion, "Aren't siblings close anyway? Well except for you I guess since you've run away from home."

Ryou sighed, "You really do not want to hear what Nii-san says about Yume . . . seriously."

* * *

Ryu was at the table and crying while holding a glass mug, "Why does my sister have to be so hot?" He cried.

"Dude . . . are you drunk?" Lee asked then looked at what Ryu was drinking. It was milk. "You get drunk from milk?"

Ryu gulped the milk down then slammed the mug on the table. "Bartender, give me another."

"I'M NOT A BARTENDER!" Lee the **pirate** shouted while cooking breakfast for the girls and Ryu. Then Lee noticed something, "How did I get into this? When did I become a cook to these guys . . ." Lee began to cry.

"Dude . . . are you drunk?" Ryu asked Lee.

"I'M NOT THE ONE DRINKING SOMETHING!" Lee screamed.

* * *

"You know, I think Lee might actually be getting roped into one of your brother's antics right now." Kaiyo said nodding. "I'm worried about Lee." Kaiyo said in monotone. "I really am." Kaiyo said with no actual emotion.

"Liar." Ryou mumbled.

At the same moment, the TV in the shop was broadcasting a morning exhibition match in which Rai was involved in. "_Call Thunder Break Dragon _(Narukami, Grade 3, Power 10000) _and Dragon Dancer Rai Rai _(Narukami, Grade 1, Power 6000) _behind Thunder Break_." A red dragon with a giant sword appeared next to Vermillion and a little girl dancer appeared behind Thunder Break Dragon. "_Prepare to face, the Thunder God Formation!_"

"_OOH!_" The announcer shouted. "_Raigeki has his ultimate formation set up!_"

Said ultimate formation had six different units in all the spots. Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion at the Vanguard zone with Photon Bomber Wyvern behind Vermillion. To its right, Thunder Break Dragon and Dragon Dancer Rai Rai stood ready for battle. To the left of Vermillion was Djinn of the Lighting Flash and Red River Dragoon behind it.

Kaiyo whispered, "Would you look at that, that young whipper snapper sure knows how to make a dramatic call."

The reason it's called Rai's ultimate formation is because all three units that can attack with their boosters can all attack for a total of 20000 or more. Djinn of the Lightning flash has an innate skill that gives its 10000 a plus 2000 when it attacks. With Red River's boost of 8000, the total attack power becomes 20000. With Thunder Break Dragon, it can normally attack for a plus 5000 on top of its 10000 during limit break, however, because Rai has played Thunder Break as a rearguard, this skill doesn't apply. That doesn't change the fact that this unit can still attack for over 20000 because of Rai Rai's skill in which with a soul blast when it boosts Thunder Break, Thunder Break gets a plus 5000 on top of Rai Rai's 6000.

"_Break the Limit, __**LIMIT BREAK!**_" Rai flipped over three cards in the damage zone to activate Vermillion's skill. Rai then rested Vermillion in order to attack the whole entire front row for a total of 23000. This skill caused the opponent to be unable to intercept. Rai then finished the game with Thunder Break supported by Dragon Dancer Rai Rai for a total of 26000 after giving Thunder Break power from a trigger.

Ryou looked at Rai smirking after Rai had won. Ryou remembered during the tournament for the title of King, Rai was actually one of Ryou's opponents. Ryou crushed Rai really badly in the tournament, and pretty much made Rai the laughingstock of the pro circuit because Rai did not recover from the loss until much later when Vermillion made its way into Rai's life.

"Well, he seems to be doing a lot better correct?" Kaiyo asked Ryou, since Kaiyo more or less knew what Ryou was thinking.

"He does . . ." Ryou sighed. But Ryou's afraid that Rai might hold a grudge on him (Ryou).

"_And that's it for the morning exhibition match!_" The announcer shouted, "_I hope you all had an entertaining morning. Later on we'll be having an interview with Raigeki so be sure to stick around._" Then someone came up to whisper to the announcer. "_What's that? Raigeki has left the stadium and we have no idea where he is?_" The announcer nodded. "_WHAT THE HECK? Why is Raigeki leaving without saying a word? Are we sure we can get him back in time? WHY! There's going to be so many disappointed fans! Wait . . . are we still broadcasting? TURN OFF THE CAMERA!_"

Ryou sweat dropped. "I know where Rai's coming from. Honestly at times, it gets suffocating to deal with the whole pro thing."

"But as long as you have fun, it shouldn't be a problem." Kaiyo said with a smile. Ryou grunted, "Isn't that something your brother would say?"

"Yeah . . . that's exactly what Nii-san would say." Ryou said looking down to the floor.

_"I can't have fun with Vanguard anymore . . ."_

The woman with the orange bandana sighed in awe after Rai's win on the television. "Raigeki's so hot." She said.

The woman with the violet bandana crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "He's not that hot Ringo." She said to her orange bandana wearing friend whose name is Ringo.

"That's right Sayuri." Kaiyo said to violet bandana wearing woman whose name is Sayuri. "That's because Lee's much more hotter correct?" Kaiyo teased.

Sayuri blushed. "It's not like I like him I just don't think Rai's that hot."

"I didn't say that you liked Lee you know." Kaiyo said with a big grin. Sayuri recalled what she said, then went 'doh' after realizing her little slipup.

"Well I'll be leaving Kaiyo-Jii." Ryou said. "It was good catching up."

"See yar boy." Kaiyo said waving to Ryou as Ryou left. "Tell your papa that I've got the plans made for that hostess club."

"Tell him yourself." Ryou said coldly. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

Kaiyo frowned, "You know, you really should see him." He said to Ryou. "He's probably heartbroken what with him being lonely and one of his kids not coming home much."

"Sorry." Ryou said. "But I have my own reasons for my silence." Ryou then walked away.

"Yeah well ok. See yar next time boyo." Kaiyo said waving to Ryou.

Sayuri noticed that Kaiyo actually had a long conversation with the man with the sunglasses, hat, and mask. "Who was that, Boss?"

"What you don't recognize him?" Kaiyo asked. "That's Ryou Hino, the Vanguard King."

Sayuri nodded, then her eyes widened in shock. Ringo also turned her head towards Kaiyo's direction in shock, "THAT WAS RYOU HINO?" Both shouted.

* * *

Lee finished scrubbing the bathroom, "I'm not even going to comment about my slave labor anymore." Lee sighed walking out. He walked towards the shop, and found Yume, dressed exactly like Skull Witch Nemain, who doesn't wear much in the first place, hugging Ryu. "GAH!"

Yume jumped in shock and released Ryu. "What is it Lee?" Yume asked.

"Why are you dressed like Nemain?" Lee shouted. "Why are you wearing little and actually hugging your brother?"

"Because I like hugging my brother?" Yume asked. "And I'm cosplaying as Nemain for practice for the cosplay event that Nii-chan has planned."

"You have a cosplay event planned?" Lee asked Ryu.

"Yes, because I want things to be interesting." Ryu said nodding.

"So people are going to cosplay or something?" Lee asked.

"Actually I'm just using the cosplay thing to advertise." Ryu said. "After all, the girls of Q4 are hot you know."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER!" Lee shouted, then realized, "How much are the other girls wearing?" Lee got punched by Yume for that. "What the?"

"That's for being a pervert." Yume said nodding.

"The hell?" Lee said. Then Lee turned around to see Miku cosplaying as well.

Miku was wearing the outfit of a unit named Dragon Dancer Katarina (Narukami, Grade 0, Power 5000). The outfit wasn't as skimpy as Nemain's but it still showed quite a bit of skin. Lee gawked at Miku and she asked him, "what?"

Lee turned to Ryu with surprised eyes. Ryu just flashed Lee a grin. Lee shook his head then turned to see Karen wearing a cosplay outfit as well, this one of the unit, Battle Flag Knight Laudine (Gold Paladin, Grade 2, Power 8000). This one was pretty skimpy, what with the bottom of Karen's breasts being exposed alongside her midriff.

"Is there a problem Lee?" Karen asked Lee.

Lee nodded. "Why are you letting Ryu force you into such smutty outfits?" Lee asked.

"Because." Ryu explained, "Men love smutty outfits!"

Lee dropped to the floor. "Man, at least have some class will you!" Lee shouted. "What do you think people will say if they see the idols of Q4 in these outfits?"

"How do you think Cards The Paradise stays in business?" Ryu asked, causing Lee to have a revelation. "It's fan service that people want." Ryu said.

"And we're fine with giving fan service." Miku said with a grin.

Lee sighed and leaned against a wall. "I give up." Lee said.

"Hey I'm giving you hints on my successes, aren't you a spy supposed to be taking notes?" Ryu asked.

"You're not even taking my spying seriously." Lee said jotting down what he knows about Ryu's success. Of course Lee failed to realize that his shop also employs fan service since the female employees are wearing some sexy pirate outfits. Then Lee turned around to see Ryn in an outfit that wasn't really sexy. She was dressed as Dragon Monk Genjo. "Hey Ryu, how come Ryn's dressed like a man?" Genjo's a male unit.

"Yeah Ryu . . ." Ryn said gritting her teeth. "Why _am_ I wearing an outfit of a male?"

"Ah cha . . ." Ryu sighed while palming his face. "I was so tired last night after working so hard on making the outfits for the other girls that I ended up making the wrong outfit for Ryn."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I meant for Ryn to cosplay as Doctor Rouge." Ryu replied. "But I guess I was so tired I accidentally took another heal trigger, Dragon Monk Genjo, and ended up making that outfit."

"Doctor Rouge!" Lee said taking out that very same unit from his deck. Lee looked at the card then at Ryn. Lee began to drool.

Ryn smacked Lee. "Don't undress me and change my clothes with your eyes!"

"I DIDN'T!" Lee yelped.

"So yeah, because I took so much time to make sure Yume's outfit showed as much skin as it legally could, I ended up screwing up my creation of Ryn's outfit and she's now dressed as Dragon Monk Genjo." Ryu said with a nod.

"Dude, I'm starting to feel like you're the most awkward sis con ever." Lee said.

"I'm just being honest." Ryu said with a nod.

Then Lee looked at Ryn and noticed that she didn't seem happy at all. "Why are you so sad, your outfit isn't as smutty as the other's. At least you have some dignity left right?"

"Well to be honest." Ryn said with a slight grin, "I did want to show off some skin you know." Lee opened his mouth in shock. "Besides, this robe is really stuffy."

Lee looked around the room to see the girls. "Are any of you disgusted by the outfits you are wearing?"

"Nope." Miku answered.

"I actually like this." Karen replied.

"I feel really honored to be wearing the outfit of my brother's favorite card." Yume commented. Lee just let out a huge gasp. "Besides, if my brother likes seeing me with skin exposed, I don't mind."

"GAH!" Lee fell on the floor. He then whispered, "A big Sis Con, and a Bro Con as well." Lee sighed as there was no denying that both Ryu and Yume have a complex for each other. "If you two weren't related I probably would be rooting for you two but _no_ you two are really brother and sister." Then Lee noticed something, "Hey wait a minute, Ryu's favorite card? Skull Witch Nemain?" Lee stood up, "I thought your favorite card was Dragonic Overlord." Then Lee noticed Ryu fawning over a figurine of Skull Witch Nemain. "SCREW IT! I'm never asking questions again!" Lee cried as it seemed that every time he asked a question, he gets an awkward answer.

The door to Cards the Paradise opened up and Shiroi barged in. "Hino-san, I've got great news! I got another copy of Beast Deity Azure Dragon!" Shiroi shouted while holding up a copy of Azure Dragon. Then he noticed Yume, Karen, and Miku all cosplaying scantily clad units. Shiroi had a big nose bleed and fall to the floor. "I can die happy." When Shiroi hit the ground, he had his arms crossed on his chest.

"GAH!" Ryu shrieked and quickly ran to Shiroi. "Don't die Shiroi!"

**Shiroi's Spirit Damage 6  
Ending Result: Ryu's need for skin exposed has murdered Shiroi's soul**

"Why do you always kill people in the soul?" Lee asked, then realized he asked a question when he himself said that he was going to give up asking questions to Ryu. "DOH!"

Shiroi got up and looked again at the girls. "I shouldn't be getting too excited because after all, the skin I see is probably being covered by clear tights."

"Nah." Ryu said touching Yume's exposed belly. Yume yelped after Ryu touched her.

"And the first person he aims for is his sister." Lee sighed. Then Lee noticed something, the fact that all of a sudden he's become some sort of commentator on how weirdly Ryu is acting. "AW SHIT! Did I my role as a major character get demoted?" Karen nodded to reply 'yes' to Lee. "NO!" Lee screamed.

Shiroi fainted as he was excited by the idea of Yume, Karen, Miku, and Ryn wearing outfits that expose some of their skin. Shiroi looked around at the girls to take in the sight. "This is going to be a great memory." Shiroi whispered to himself while he grinned. Then Shiroi got to Ryn. Shiroi fell when he saw that Ryn wasn't wearing a skimpy outfit. Shiroi halted midway on his fall then flew back up. He then bellowed, "WHY IS RYN FULLY COVERED!"

"Such a pervert." Ryu whispered.

"Exactly like you Ryu." Ryn said with a giggle. Ryu sweat dropped and gave a nervous chuckle.

Shiroi pointed at Ryn, "How come she's wearing so much compared to the other girls? Do you not like Ryn!"

Ryu shook his hands, "That's not it, it was a screw up on my part. I actually like Ryn quite a bit and I never would leave her out of what I do to the other girls."

"Translation, Ryu's a pervert that likes skin." Ryn said. Ryu again chuckle nervously. "He just so happened to mess up on my outfit and ended up giving me more clothes than he wanted me to be wearing at this moment. If anything, he probably planned to give me a seashell bikini."

"Nah, I'd probably give that to Yume." Ryu said nodding while Yume stuck out her tongue playfully as if teasing everyone else.

Shiroi shuddered to hear Ryu just talking about putting Yume in an outfit even more skimpier than Skull Witch Nemain's costume. "Please tell me you two are really not related . . ." Shiroi will never get the answer he wants to that question.

Lee shook his head, "Back in my day, girls would beat up a boy for being a pervert." Lee sighed. "However it seems none of your girls even care that Ryu's a pervert!" Then Lee got kicked by Karen, Miku, and Yume. "Why me . . ." Lee knew why they did it though. After all, all the girls in the room like Ryu, and apparently they can look past Ryu being a pervert.

"If you were to dress Ryn as a hot unit, why didn't you dress her up as Circular Saw Kiriel!" Shiroi shouted.

Ryu perked his ear up when he heard what he believed to be a name of a card. "Who now?"

"It's Ryn's ace card!" Shiroi shouted.

Ryu stood speechless. He never heard of this card, and now all of a sudden, he hears that Ryn's ace card is this very card. "Is the unit hot?" Shiroi nodded. Ryu looked at Ryn as if questioning her about the Kiriel unit.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you don't know what that card is." Ryn said. "You were in the hospital when the card got released."

Ryu nodded. "Well at least that explains why I don't recognize that unit." Ryu sighed.

"Really?" Shiroi asked. "You don't know what Circular Saw Kiriel is?" Ryu shook his head. "Then why do you have a poster of her in your shop?" Shiroi pointed at a poster that depicted Kiriel in her full glory.

"Huh?" Ryu looked at the poster of Kiriel. Then at Ryn. Ryn nodded to say that the poster was of Kiriel. Ryu then looked at the poster of Kiriel again. "So that really is a Vanguard card?" Shiroi nodded. "I thought that was just some poster of a sexy hot anime chick with a circular saw!" Ryu yelped. Then all of a sudden, it was as if Ryu's eyes became much more fiercer. Ryu turned and looked at Ryn.

Ryn yelped and covered her body, "IYAH! Don't undress me and change my clothes with your eyes!" She shouted with a hidden grin.

Ryu then let out a roar. It was as if flames all of a sudden appeared around him.

"OH MY GOD!" Lee shouted. "Ryu's counterblasted 3 and activated his skill, Eternal Desire! He'll now stand up to do whatever he needs to until he gets what he wants!" Shiroi looked at Lee weirdly since Lee was describing Ryu as some sort of Vanguard unit.

Ryu took out cloth from under the counter and quickly cut the cloth and sewed the cloth into a Kiriel costume. Ryu threw the costume to Ryn, "THERE!"

"Action 1 done, Ryu stands up!" Lee yelped while Ryn stared at the costume that Ryu actually made in a few minutes. Ryn was about to undress, but then Lee shouted, "HEY! There are men in here!"

Ryn zipped down her top, causing Lee to cover his eyes and slapped Shiroi's eyes. "AYE!" Shiroi yelped after getting hit.

It turned out that Ryn was wearing an undershirt under her Genjo costume. "The costume's stuffy, I can't bear to wear it any longer." Ryn said then walked upstairs. "Don't you dare peek!"

Lee whistled. "That was surprisingly tame. I honestly expected her to be wearing nothing under that shirt."

"Well in a normal situation, yes." Yume remarked. "She would probably be wearing nothing."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT'S WHAT IS NORMAL?" Lee yelped.

Ryu took out a black tray and a few boxes of Vanguard packs. Ryu opened a box, took out a pack, and tore the pack to scour through the cards. "NONE!" Ryu shouted and put the rare card from the pack into the tray. Ryu tore open another pack and scour through the cards, "WARGH!"

"Manager sure is serious about finding that Kiriel card isn't he?" Miku said to Karen.

"Now if only he was that serious about finding a girlfriend." Karen muttered. Miku nodded.

"Hell yeah." Lee said nodding. Then he got pinched by Yume. "What the?"

Yume glared at Lee. "Are you interested in my brother or something?"

Lee let out a huge gasp. "I'm not a girl . . . and I'm straight damn it!"

"NONE!" Ryu threw his fifth rare card into the tray and threw the commons elsewhere. "NONE!" Ryu threw another card. "NONE!" Ryu went through another box. "NONE!" Another box was went through by Ryu.

"Ryu's counterblast sure lasts a while doesn't it?" Lee muttered.

"The heck are you talking about?" Shiroi asked and looked at Lee as if Lee was an insane maniac.

Ryu went through twenty boxes and still didn't find Kiriel. "I give up." Ryu slumped down in defeat and threw the last pack in the 21st box out the window.

"GAH!" Yume yelped, "Why did you do that Ryu?"

"What's the point?" Ryu asked. "I bet Kiriel isn't even in this set that I'm looking through." He said in total defeat. "One lost pack won't affect business."

"SWEET!" A voice outside the shop shouted. "Circular Saw Kiriel! How nice for this pack to just come flying out the window!"

"GAH!" Ryu screamed as he just realized that he just gave away the card that he wanted to some stranger. Ryu flipped open his wall to take out two Japanese swords. "I'll kill that guy!"

Yume ran up to hold Ryu down, "Don't do it Nii-chan!"

"You'll be committing murder." Lee muttered.

"No I wouldn't." Ryu said smacking Shiroi on the head with one of the swords. "The swords are blunt."

"I feel like I'm getting hit more than usual today." Shiroi remarked while he stayed on the floor.

Ryu slumped down in defeat, "I lost my chance of getting that card . . ." Yume patted Ryu's back to comfort her brother.

"Since Ryu's attack didn't hit, he has lost the will to stand up." Lee said.

"The hell?" Shiroi muttered as he got up.

"I mean, because he lost the card, he now doesn't stand up anymore." Lee said with a huge grin.

"Still the hell." Shiroi said as he did not understand Lee's 'Vanguardnese', a language that only Pro Players probably know."

Ryu's head slump backwards and bounced on Yume's breasts. "I don't feel like I can live on any longer." Ryu whimpered.

Yume hugged Ryu's head to comfort him. "There, there little boy, things will be better."

Karen hugged Ryu's stomach. "You still have us you know."

Miku hugged Ryu's arm, "Don't give up Ryu, we can help you find a Kiriel." After all, the girls of Q4 did each manage to find a copy of Dragonic Overlord The End for Ryu. Not that Ryu remembers.

"Thanks." Ryu said in defeat. "You're always the best."

Lee squinted his eyes to see what shape Ryu's mouth was in. "GAH! You're smiling! You love the girls' company like that!" After Lee shouted the three girls hugging Ryu glared at Lee with a lot of killing intent. "Ee . . ." Lee whimpered.

Shiroi looked at Ryu and the girls then at Lee, "Why do you care Lee? Don't you have two girls working with you all the time on your show? Hell, it looks like one of them is really into you."

"Who? Really?" Lee wasn't sure that he even had an admirer much less a co-worker.

"The . . . you know I'm not even sure who." Shiroi wasn't quite sure who he was talking about.

* * *

Sayuri sneezed since someone at least was trying to talk about her.

Kaiyo covered his mouth, "Don't get me sick with a flu, I can't afford to get sick in my old age."

"I'M NOT SICK!" Saiyuri bellowed.

"Besides you're not that old." Ringo mentioned. Kaiyo is old, but not old enough that his immune system is failing.

* * *

Ryu still felt despair since he did not get the card he wanted . . . plus he practically gave away the card to some random guy that he doesn't even know how the guy looks.

Ryu had his eyes closed when he felt something tapping his cheek. "Come on." Ryn's voice sounded. Ryu opened his eyes and found a copy of Circular Saw Kiriel in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Come on take it." Ryn said. "I already have a full play set anyway. This card is just an extra copy that I own."

Ryu's face brightened up as the girls that were hugging him released him. Ryu held onto the Kiriel card and held it to the sky. "Thanks Ryn!" Ryu squealed in delight. "I love you more than ever . . ." Ryu said and stopped when he saw Ryn in the Kiriel costume. Ryu's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Ryn asked. Ryn really made the costume look stunning. In fact, it was as if there was a certain glow coming from Ryn right now.

Ryu gulped as he never saw Ryn so beautiful. Ryu pulled his collar. "Damn." Ryu said. "You look great." He said blushing and looking away.

"WHOA!" Shiroi and Lee jumped backward. "The man looks humble for once in his life!" Lee shouted.

Ryn blushed. "T-T-Thanks." She said twiddling with her fingers.

Yume looked at Ryn, then commented, "I'm surprised Ryu made a really good costume in such a short time."

"Actually I had to modify it a little." Ryn said. "Ryu's quick sewing was a tad choppy so I had to fix it up."

"You did a good job you know." Karen said. "You even managed to make Ryu blush."

"That's not an easy thing to do you know." Miku said. Then she turned to see Ryu slamming his head on a wall. "Eh . . ."

The girls stared at Ryu in confusion. Why was Ryu slamming his head?

Ryu looked at the Kiriel card then at Ryn. Ryu then went back to slamming his head. Ryn pointed at herself as if she was the problem and the girls shrugged as they weren't sure if she did something wrong.

Lee and Shiroi went up to Ryu, and found Ryu whispering.

"I'm wasting my life on card games aren't I?" Ryu said. Lee and Shiroi gasped. Ryu thinking that cards was a waste of time? Blasphemy! Well not that it isn't true, but it sure isn't in this world! "I got a girl here more beautiful than this card here and I'm chasing after cards? Really what am I . . ."

"YO!" Ryuuji's voice boomed and kicked the door open. The girls all jumped in surprise while Lee and Shiroi looked to see who came.

Shiroi let out a yell, "OH MY GOD! It's a bearded Hino-san!" Shiroi looked at Ryu and Ryuuji. "You've time traveled from the future Ryu! You're going to stop yourself in your time of despair right now!"

"The heck?" Ryu looked at Shiroi. "What you talking about boy?"

"Eh . . . him?" Shiroi pointed at Ryuuji.

Ryu twisted his head to see Ryuuji. "DAD!" Ryu shouted and jumped back in shock, bumping Shiroi to the floor.

"Hi papa." Yume waved to Ryuuji.

"Dad?" Shiroi said in confusion then at Ryuuji. "LOOKS JUST LIKE HINO-SAN!"

"Where do you think Ryu gets his good looks from?" Ryuuji said with a chuckle while rubbing his chin. "Well anyway I've come to check up on you Ryu. I heard a spy was here so I came to eliminate him."

"GYAH!" Lee yelped and jumped back in shock as he heard that Ryuuji was ready to eliminate the spy at Cards the Paradise, namely Lee.

"Hi Lee, you want to help me find the spy?" Ryuuji asked Lee, surprising Lee. "I need to eliminate him before he ruins my son's business."

Lee slammed his head on the spot where Ryu had been slamming on. "Even the ex-owner of this shop doesn't take my spying seriously." It's because Lee and Ryu are old friends. No one can take Lee's spying seriously with those conditions.

Ryuuji kept wiping his chin and stroking his beard, then he noticed the four girls. "Well I guess Ryu's still at it, always convincing you four to be fanservicey . . . WAIT A MINUTE!" Ryuuji dashed towards Yume, making her yelp when he came up. Ryuuji tapped Yume's stomach, and Yume let out a little giggle as it tickled. She also instinctively slapped her own father.

Ryuuji's face was smacked away, then he turned back at Ryu. "Ryunosuke Jiro Rekka Hino!"

Ryu thought Ryuuji was talking to him (Ryu) but that's not Ryu's name. "Who?" Ryu asked looking around to see if there was a person named Ryunosuke Jiro Rekka Hino around.

"Oh wait, that was the name I wanted to name you." Ryuuji said nodding, "But your mother said it was too long. Well anyway, RYU HINO!"

"GYAH!" Ryu screamed. "My dad's using my full name!" That means trouble for Ryu.

Ryuuji grabbed Yume's shoulder, making her yelp. "Son, I know you like women, and I can understand why you would dress girls up in as least clothes as possible." All four girls sweat drop as that wasn't an off description of Ryu at all. "But . . ." Ryuuji turned his daughter around, "Why are you dressing your sister up in the LEAST clothes here!"

"Because . . ." Ryu was about to say but he was sure that Ryuuji would not tolerate the jokes that Ryu says all the time about Yume.

"He's not joking when he talks about Yume." Lee said trying to talk to someone . . . but who? "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Ryuuji growled then walked past Yume. "Boy, I understand where you are coming from but you need to get over Yume and just get a girl!"

"Seriously, how come everyone always brings Yume up?" Ryu asked Shiroi.

Shiroi sweat dropped in embarrassment. "Because you do yourself?"

"But we're siblings, it's only-"

"IT'S NOT NATURAL!" Shiroi shouted, then covered his mouth as he was sure Ryuuji was about to say that.

"The boy's got a point." Ryuuji nodded. "By the way is he the spy?"

Shiroi squealed in horror and hid behind Ryu. "Don't let the bearded Hino-san kill me!"

"Look dad, I'm my own man now and I make my own decisions. I can do whatever the hell I want with Yume and that's final!" Ryu shouted.

Yume clapped her hands and her eyes sparkled from happiness, but then the sparkles died off when Ryuuji said, "Is that a challenge boy? Do you really think your freedom allows you to defy your father?"

"Oh hell yeah." Ryu said snapping his finger at Lee. Lee took out Ryu's deck box from his (Lee) coat and handed the deck box to Ryu.

"Wait a minute, when was I holding Ryu's deck box?" Lee realized that even he didn't know why he had the box.

Ryuuji opened a deck box from strapped on his belt and took out his deck and held the deck out, "Bring it boy!"

The girls all stood back as the two Hino men walked over to a table. "Wow." Karen said. "If you weren't related to them, I would've thought those two were trying to fight for the right for your hand in marriage." Karen said.

Yume blushed, "That's my father and my brother you're talking about here."

"I know." Karen remarked, "But it still looks that way."

"If anything my father would probably be fighting to force Ryu to date someone." Yume said.

"That's not off." Miku said. "Old Manager-san is always talking about how Ryu should be dating." Then Miku blushed, "And he's always telling Ryu to marry and have kids so that he can have grandchildren."

"Hino-jii does say that doesn't he?" Ryn said.

"HEY!" Ryuuji shouted at Ryn, "I'm not old enough to be Jii!" (Jii means Grandpa. Ryuuji is not a grandpa yet)

"Hino-ji (Ji means uncle, sounds nearly the same as Jii) is scary." Ryn whimpered.

"Don't worry about that, papa likes you the best you know." Yume said patting Ryn. Ryn looked at Yume in surprise and the other two girls looked in intrigue. "I'm serious, he's always rooting for you to end up with my brother. Every. Single. Day. He won't stop at all."

Ryn blushed, knowing that Ryuuji's practically rooting for her to become his daughter in law. Ryn then looked at Karen and Miku, who were glaring at Ryn threateningly. Ryn shivered as she felt the cold stares. "Don't stare at me like that."

Ryu and Ryuuji slammed their decks onto the tables. "Go Hino-san, kick his ass!"

"I WILL." Both Ryu and Ryuuji said then realized they weren't sure who Shiroi was talking about.

"Eh . . ." Shiroi hid behind Ryu, "I meant the younger one."

Ryu pumped his arm in victory as he got one person rooting for him at least. "With this deck I can't lose!"

"Hell yeah." Shiroi said nodding. "No way anyone can take down one of the strongest cards in the game."

Ryuuji knew what card Shiroi was talking about. "Don't be so sure about that." Ryuuji chuckled. "This is Vanguard, don't get so cocky boy!"

Lee realized that he barely had any presence in this scene whatsoever. He tried speaking but no words came out of his mouth.

"Let's begin!" Ryuuji shouted.

"STAND UP!" Both Hinos shouted. "THE-"

Shiroi noticed that the 'THE' quirk was also spoken by Ryuuji. "Now I know where Ryu and Ryou get this from."

"VANGUARD!" Ryu and Ryuuji flipped up their Vanguard.

"Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret!" (Murakumo, Grade 0, Power 5000) Ryuuji announced.

"Amber Dragon Dawn!" Ryu announced. "Imagine it, the dragon empire locked in battle with each other, the Kagero and Murakumo fighting for supremacy."

All of a sudden, despite the fact that the table was just some regular table with a Vanguard mat on it, Shiroi could see the units on the field. A ferret wearing ninja clothes and Amber Dragon Dawn faced each other in the field of battle, located in a sunny valley. Shiroi wiped his eyes as he wasn't sure what he was seeing was real. When he looked again, he saw only the two Hinos ready for a card fight. Were Ryu's words really that descriptive that Ryu was able to create an image? "But he only said a few words . . ."

* * *

At a cafe, Ryou was in a booth looking through his cards after he had his breakfast. Ryou looked at the cards that he pulled. The notable cards that he pulled were two cards named Origin Mage Ildona, both of different rarity. "I don't know how I did it but I did it." Ryou said noticing that this was the first time he saw a Limit Break unit for a clan that he was using. Ryou looked through his deck and wondered if he could make use of Ildona. "I might try these when I have a chance." Ryou said, "But . . ." He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to use the cards. If he did include them, he might end up making his deck unbalanced. "Still the fact that I pulled a Double Rare card and its Special Print variant is so surreal." Ryou looked through the common cards that he pulled and didn't think he could use them. Ryou sighed, "Looks like I'm not changing my deck any time soon." He didn't really want to put Ildona in his deck and the other cards he pulled wasn't going to change his deck drastically.

Ryou looked at the last pack that he got. "I don't know why I even got this pack." For some reason he kept thinking that he wanted to get this very pack despite the fact that he didn't have a reason to get it. Ryou tore the pack open and looked through the cards. The rare card in the pack was a Beast Deity, Azure Dragon. Ryou stared in awe at the card, "This is a pretty cool card." Ryou said and smiled, "I guess this card can make a good collector's item."

Ryou heard someone sitting in the booth behind him. "I'll have coffee." The man said. Ryou noticed something about the voice. It was the voice of Rai. Ryou yelped a little and quickly pulled his Fedora down as if it could cover his face anymore.

Rai was sitting in the booth with Ayaka. Ayaka smiled at Rai, "What a surprise for Raigeki to be running away from his work."

"They're annoying." Rai said coldly and sat back. "Always asking questions about my life and all that. Sometimes I wish that things were like it back when I wasn't so famous. At least back then not many people kept talking about me."

"Ooh." Ayaka said with a grin, "Is the great Raigeki wishing he's not famous anymore?"

"Heck no." Rai said.

"Then are you ditching because you want to have more fun?" Ayaka asked and Rai grunted, "Has that Hino boy gotten to you?"

_Is she talking about Nii-san?_ Ryou thought. _Has Rai and Nii-san spoken to each other already?_

Rai grunted, "No comment." He said. He leaned his head backward, on his seat, making Ryou yelp a little as Rai was getting closer. Ryou was hoping Rai would not see him (Ryou) since Ryou thinks Rai might still feel a grudge against him (Ryou).

Ryou was thinking he should slowly sneak away before Rai found him so Ryou slowly got out of his seat.

"I know you're there Ryou." Rai said, surprising Ryou. "Geez, you Hinos sure know how to make your presence known without even trying."

"How'd you know I was here?" Ryou asked getting back into his seat.

"It's because only you would act so awkward and dress so awkwardly." Rai said. "It's very easy to spot you. You stick out like a sore thumb." Ayaka looked behind Rai to see if she could see who he was talking to.

"Well no point in running huh?" Ryou said. "They day that we would see each other was coming anyway wasn't it?"

"You've been avoiding me haven't you?" Rai asked. Ryou didn't answer. "Come on, I know you're unsociable, but you can still talk."

Ryou was speechless. "I'm sorry."

Rai perked his ears up, "for what?"

"You were a player who was hyped up to be one of the best." Ryou said. "But you and I faced each other early on in that tournament . . . and-"

"Heh, you really think my misfortune was all because of you?" Rai said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Huh?" Ryou said, "But it's all because of me, you lost your very first fight in the public-"

"I just had a huge losing streak." Rai said finally getting his coffee. "You just so happened to be the first person I faced off in that tournament and just so happened to be the very first person I faced off in the pro circuit."

"So you don't blame me?"

"Hey if it wasn't you it was going to be someone else." Rai said. "I just feel that it's a shame that it's you who got the title and not your brother."

Ryou sighed, "Sorry."

"You're a disgrace as a King." Rai said. "What kind of King does what you do? Socially Awkward? You even admit yourself."

"I'm really sorry." Ryou said softly, then Rai's hand bopped Ryou's head from the top.

"Seriously dude, you should stop belittling yourself." Rai said. "I just insulted you, you know. You should really stand up for yourself."

"S-S-Sorry." Ryou stuttered.

"Stop apologizing." Rai bopped Ryou again. "Seriously, you're the King, you should instead be bringing down your judgment against me for being so insolent.

"Oh come on, I'm not that kind of King." Ryou said, then Rai stood up and just grabbed Ryou's hat.

Rai chuckled, "Man, you and your brother are really different." Rai said. "If he was here right now instead of you, he would've played along and actually tried 'punishing' me at the spot." Rai then sat back down. "Ryou, stop worrying about it, I don't have a grudge against you."

"Huh?" Ryou turned back towards Rai.

"It's because of you that I actually have a pro career with a back story." Rai said. "From rags to riches, isn't that a general cliché story to work with?"

"I . . . guess."

Rai chuckled again, "You may not be entertaining, but at the very least you know how to make other's entertaining."

Ryou pouted under his mask, "Well sorry for not being entertaining." Ryou turned around away from Rai.

"Oh come on Geki, you know you're lying." Ayaka said, and Rai jumped in surprise. "You feel proud of your friend and how far he's gotten don't you?" Rai began to stammer, "You're always talking about you're happy about Ryou's success since you were afraid that Ryou didn't have what it takes to make it. Weren't you the one worried about Ryou's future in the pro circuit?"

"S-Shut up." Rai said gently.

Ryou turned back to try to see Rai. Rai was actually worried? Worried that Ryou might not have what it takes?

"He's an enemy to me. I can't have the one that defeated me be a laughingstock you know." Rai said sipping his coffee.

"Lies." Ayaka said with a giggle.

Ryou looked at Rai again, then he turned away from Rai. Rai doesn't have a grudge on him? Rai was actually worried about him? This whole time, Ryou thought that Rai hated him, but it turned out, that Rai didn't really care. In fact, Rai was more scared for Ryou than Rai was for himself. With this, Ryou actually felt a load from his shoulder.

"Just so you know Ryou, the next time we fight, I won't lose." Rai said.

"Looking forward to it Rai." Ryou said. Ryou then took off his mask and fedora. He then turned towards Rai and held a hand towards Rai. "I'll promise, I'll give you a good fight."

Rai turned to Ryou, "Just make sure you bring me your best like that time." Rai said. "I don't want you going easy on me after all."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ryou said and the two men shook hands.

"It would've been cuter if you two pinky promised instead." Ayaka said locking her two pinkies together.

"HELL NO!" Rai and Ryou shouted. Hell Ryou's sudden outburst really surprised Ayaka.

"Men don't do pinky promises." Ryou said.

"Wow, never thought a wimp like you would say that." Rai said.

Ryou sobbed a little, "So I'm still a wimp to you."

All of a sudden, someone sat down in the booth with Ryou, "Sorry I'm late Ryou-sama." It was Kyoko. "Hope you forgive me Ryou-sama."

"It's nothing." Ryou said. "I can just say you were fashionably late."

Rai turned around to see who the girl that was with Ryou was, "Cute girl." Rai said to Ryou. Ryou blushed.

"You don't seem to be doing bad yourself." Ryou said indicating Ayaka, and Ayaka stuck out her tongue playfully.

The game of Vanguard is vast and diverse. Not only is it a game, it is also a way of life. It is a game with the power to bring people together and with the power to change hate into bonds of friendship.

"Dragonic Overlord attacks!" Ryu announced and rested his Vanguard Overlord.

"GAH!" Ryuuji yelped as if in pain.

Even though the two men were at each other's throats a while ago, the moment the game began, the two were having fun with the game. "Do they even remember what they're fighting for again?" Shiroi asked.

"Papa and Ryu have always been passionate about Vanguard." Yume said. "Seriously, any time these two get behind a deck, they become completely different people."

"Taste my second Overlord!" Ryu rested his rearguard Overlord.

"Guard!" Ryuuji announced and played down a card to guard.

**"Vanguard, a game with an interesting power. Hate becomes passion in fights. Fighters will battle with their all might but no matter what in the end, the fighters will bond together in friendship. It is a game with a strange power, and until next time, our story now comes to a close."**

"Dude," Shiroi turned to Lee who looked like was reading a script and was saying the bolded paragraph before, "Are you narrating something?"

"QUIET!" Lee shouted, "I need to do something since my role as a character has been decreasing more and more. I mean seriously just before there was a point when I should've had a line but I didn't say anything!"

Shiroi blinked his eyes in confusion, "Eh . . . I don't understand." Lee fell down in shame.

Back at the cafe, a waitress looked towards Ryou's table, and said ominously, "_His powers are strong,_"She said referring to Ryou,_ ". . . I just wonder if the power to counter that power has been awakened yet._" Whatever could she mean about Ryou's power and the power to counter him?

"Imagine it, the flames of the apocalypse burning through your forces!" Ryu announced and at the same time an image of Overlord blasting Ryuuji's guardian unit appeared in Shiroi's eyes.

"Seriously, why do I keep seeing things?" Shiroi shook his head in disbelief.


	6. Image 6: Eyes and Image

_**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

Ryuuji rested his Vanguard, "with a boost from Stealth Beast Leaf Raccoon (Murakumo, Grade 1, Power 6000) Dueling Dragon ZANBAKU (Murakumo, Grade 3, Power 11000) attacks your Dragonic Overlord!" Ryuuji announced.

_In the image of the fight, ZANBAKU threw a chain at Overlord. Overlord stood his ground ready to defend._

"Since I have four cards in my hand and you have three cards in your hand, my Raccoon gives my Murakumo Vanguard, ZANBAKU in this case, a plus 4000 due to my hand size being bigger than yours!" (Total Power: 21000)

"Guard with Tahr and Genjo!" Ryu announced throwing the two cards down to the Guardian Circle. (Total Power 31000)

_The guardians Tahr and Genjo appeared around Overlord, taking the hit of the chain of Zanbaku, causing them to disintegrate._

"Twin Drive." Ryuuji revealed the first card of his deck. Ryuuji took the card, then smirked, "Get, Critical Trigger." (Stealth Beast Moon Edge, Murakumo, Grade 0, Power 5000) "Power and Critical to ZANBAKU!"

_ZANBAKU's chain wrapped around Overlord's arm. After wrapping around Overlord's arm, ZANBAKU started to run towards Overlord while still holding onto the chain. ZANBAKU's sword was raised._

Ryu growled and noticed that if Ryuuji pulled one more trigger, Overlord was going to be defeated. Ryu looked at his Damage Zone, noticing five cards. "Don't pull another trigger." Ryu muttered.

"Geez, so much tension." Yume said with a sweat drop dropping down her forehead. "You'd think their lives were at stake."

"Well if your dad wins, doesn't that mean he might actually forbid you and Ryu from interacting?" Ryn mentioned.

Yume stopped right there, "GAH!" She did not want to be away from her brother. "Don't pull a trigger papa!"

"That's not a nice thing to say." Ryuuji mumbled while he too sweat dropped. His son and daughter were really close to each other, but Ryuuji finds them being way too close. "But too bad, this next card will in fact be a Grade 0, meaning it's a TRIGGER!" Ryuuji then pulled the card, "Trigger . . . not gotten." Ryuuji showed the card was Stealth Beast Evil Ferret. "Well it is a Grade 0 . . ."

_ZANBAKU swung its sword at Overlord, but Overlord snapped the chain in half, then parried ZANBAKU's sword with his (Overlord) own sword. Overlord pushed ZANBAKU away and kicked ZANBAKU to ward it away._

Ryu breathed a sigh of relief. "Go win Nii-chan!" Yume pumped her fist to the sky." Ryu nodded while wiping his forehead of sweat.

"No one is cheering for me." Ryuuji shook his head in shame.

"Well I am." Lee said, but Ryuuji didn't seem to notice. "Can you stop ignoring me?"

"I would too except you're scary." Shiroi said, then realized he probably shouldn't have said that. He covered his mouth and Ryuuji glared at the boy. "Please don't kill me, I'm still in my youth . . ."

"Turn end." Ryuuji said.

**Ryuuji's Ending Hand: 6-Damage: 5-Field: 6  
Ryu's Hand: 1-Damage: 5-Field: 6**

Ryu chuckled and looked at the last card in his hand, Dragonic Overlord The End. Even if he didn't have another copy of the card in his hand, he still had the card ready to ride, allowing him to achieve a Vanguard of 13000 power which is very easy to defend and on top of that, if he managed to drive check another The End, he can possibly increase his hand size by even more. Now's the matter of riding The End, "Stand and Draw!"

**Ryu's Hand: 2**

What Ryu had on the field were Dragonic Overlord as the Vanguard with Bahr behind. Next to Overlord was another Overlord with Flame of Promise Aermo behind and a Dragon Knight Nehalem with a Bahr behind.

What Ryuuji had on the field was ZANBAKU as his Vanguard with Raccoon behind it. ZANBAKU was flanked by two identical units, Right Arrester and Left Arrester. (Murakumo, Grade 2, Power 8000) As their names suggested, Right Arrester was to the right and Left Arrester was to the left. Behind them were Silent Stealth Rogue, Shinjimamaru (Murakumo, Grade 1, Power 8000).

Shiroi looked behind Ryu to see The End, "Here comes the pain!"

Ryu had Wyvern Guard Barri and The End in his hand. "Ready dad, here it comes!" Ryu held The End up, "At the journey's end, you reach your final evolution. Reveal your true self and . . ." Ryu stopped when he realized something: He couldn't play down The End on top of Overlord! "What the . . ."

It wasn't a virtual fight table, but everyone could literally imagine a red barrier surrounding the Overlord card.

_In the fight image, Overlord was ready to evolve and even folded up its wings, but ZANBAKU managed to wrap a chain around Overlord, not allowing Overlord to even more and thus unable to transform._

"Did you think I'd let you use that card with ease?" Ryuuji said chuckling. "I know how powerful that card really is, so there's no way I would let that thing be used on me without me taking something with it," Ryuuji then tapped ZANBAKU, "ZANBAKU's skill, if your Vanguard is Grade 3, if you want to override or Cross Ride the Vanguard, then you will have to discard a card in your hand in order to do so."

Ryu gagged and looked his hand. There were two very good cards in his hand, The End and Barri. If he were to play The End, then Barri would have to be discarded. However because Ryu needs to defend next turn, Barri might be essential, but at the same time, he could use The End on top of Overlord for more power. It was a total paradox! To get more power Ryu needs to lose his defense and if he doesn't lose the defense then he can't get more power!

Ryu looked at his options and began to panic. What was he going to do? Unless he can get through this, he's not going to win. Ryu shuddered as he had no idea how to get through this. Ryu then decided, "End the ride phase, Overlord stays!" Ryu decided to keep The End and Barri in his hand.

Shiroi let out a gasp, "The End is not getting played!"

"Well he's at a critical moment right now." Miku said to Shiroi. "Ryu can't afford to lose any more cards so Ryu must maintain his hand. Ryu could go for more power but that's not going to help if he must drop his defenses in order to do so."

"I guess that makes sense."

The red barrier disappeared around Overlord. Ryu then flipped over three cards in his damage zone, making four cards flipped in his damage zone since he already had 1 flipped damage for a while, "My rearguard Overlord's effect activates!" Ryu announced. "Eternal Flame on!" The rearguard Overlord card flashed red.

_The rearguard Overlord roared and its wings blazed up._

"With a boost from Aermo, Overlord attacks your Right arrester!" Ryu then extracted Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 6000) from the soul, "Aermo's skill gives Overlord a power plus 4000!"

Ryuuji decided he shouldn't guard his right arrester from a power of 26000, "He can go."

_Overlord cut Right Arrester in half._

"Now Overlord stands up again!" In a red flash, Overlord stood up, "Now again, left arrester you're my next target!"

Ryuuji decided to defend this unit, "Guard with my Moon Edge (Guard Power: 10000)!"

The very card that Ryuuji drove check into appeared in the guardian circle, allowing Left Arrester to have a total guardian power of 18000, stronger than Overlord's current 16000. Overlord could not stand again.

"Now, my Vanguard Overlord attacks your Vanguard!" Ryu rested Bahr and Overlord.

"Guard with Stealth Beast Leaves Mirage (Murakumo, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power: 0)!" Ryuuji announced and discarded another copy of ZANBAKU from his hand. "ZANBAKU achieves perfect defense!"

Ryu growled, "Drive trigger check." Ryu pulled the first card, "Guard Gryphon, nothing." Ryu then pulled another card, "Get, Stand Trigger!" It was Flame Seed Salamander (Kagero, Grade 0, Power 4000, Trigger: Stand) "I stand my rearguard Overlord and give him the power!" (Total Power 21000)

"OOH!" Lee yelped, "That Overlord also has Eternal Flame on so he can still do massive attacks!"

"Now Ryu can attack the rearguard again and if the attack hits, that Overlord can stand again." Karen mentioned.

Ryu rested Overlord, "Attack, Left Arrester!"

Ryuuji thought about whether he wanted to protect Left Arrester. Then he smirked, "Guard." Ryuuji placed down Evil Ferret (Guard Power: 10000) and Stealth Beast Million Rat (Murkumo, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power: 5000). Left Arrester had a total guard power of 23000, enough to block Overlord's 21000.

_Overlord blew a fire breath at Left Arrester but Evil Ferret and a humanoid rat appeared to defend Left Arrester. Overlord's attack could not hit._

Ryu grunted, then rested his Burning Horn and Bahr, "Dragon Knight Nehalem attacks Dueling Dragon ZANBAKU with a boost from Bahr, total power is 18000!"

"Intercept with Left Arrester." Ryuuji said shifting Left Arrester to the Guardian Circle (Guard Power: 5000)

"The very unit he defended, at the Guardian Circle now?" Shiroi found that move a little odd.

"And now the last card in my hand, Right Arrester to guard!" (Guard Power: 5000, Total Guard Power: 21000)

_Both Left Arrester jumped in front of ZANBAKU and Right Arrester teleported next to its partner to defend their Vanguard. Burning Horn rammed the two Arresters then tried ramming ZANBAKU, but ZANBAKU grabbed Burning Horn by its blazing horns and threw the unit away._

Shiroi pondered on why Ryuuji would just up and protect Left Arrester only to intercept with the very same card, and realized, Right Arrester was the last card in Ryuuji's hand. Since Right Arrester only had a guard power of 5000, without Left Arrester's intercept, Ryuuji would not have been able to protect ZANBAKU. Had Ryuuji let Left Arrester go, Overlord would've stood up again and struck the Vanguard. Ryuuji could block Overlord using the same cards he guarded Left Arrester with, but then Ryuuji would only be left with Right Arrester in his hand, not enough to defend Burning Horn. "Damn, I didn't even think ahead to figure it out."

"Well, Ex-Manager is after all, a player that once dominated the Pro Circuit." Miku said.

Shiroi's eyes widened in shock, "R-r-really!" Shiroi's a fan of the current pro circuit so he hasn't studied much on past pro circuits. Shiroi did not realized that the Hino family already had a pro way before Ryou entered the circuit.

"I dominated the circuit when the Murakumos were the Nubatama clan." Ryuuji said. "But they officially realized that the Nubatama clan was too powerful for its own good, so to limit their power, the Nubatama were sealed up and changed to the Murakumo." Ryuuji shook his hand, "But as you can see, they aren't a clan to be trifled with." Ryuuji looked at his empty hand, "Well I've used up my whole hand to defend, and it looks like you have nothing else you can do, so is it your end?"

Ryu growled, "End Turn."

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 4-Field- 6  
Ryuuji's Hand: 0-Field 4-Damage: 5**

"Why did elder Hino-san leave the pro circuit?" Shiroi asked Miku.

"Well you see this shop?" Miku asked Shiroi pointing out the shop they were standing in, "He gave up the pro circuit to own this shop, which is also a place where his family could live and all that."

"You could say he gave up being a pro to become a family man." Ryn said.

Ryuuji grabbed the top card of his deck, but didn't draw it yet, "I have a feeling I know what this is." He said to himself. Being a pro (or a former pro in Ryuuji's case) means you can combine your feelings with your deck in order to pull the cards that you need during your time of need, or so they say. "**FINAL TURN!**"

Ryuuji's voice boomed, causing Ryu to almost fall off his seat and even pushed Lee, who was behind Ryuuji, and Shiroi away by the sheer force of the voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Shiroi squealed in delight, "No wonder Hino-san is so epic with that . . . because his own father is!"

Ryuuji drew his card.

**Ryuuji's Hand: 1**

"So you came." Ryuuji chuckled looking at the very card that he drew. Then he slammed the card in the rearguard circle next to ZANBAKU where Right Arrester used to be in. "Stealth Dragon Voidgelga! (Murakumo, Grade 3, Power 9000)"

_Voidgelga appeared next to ZANBAKU._

Shiroi noticed the unit was only one unit with 9000 power, "How's he going to win with that? It's only one unit, and not a strong one at that." Shiroi said that, but Ryu was fearing that card, "Hino-san?"

"Counterblast!" Ryuuji flipped over one of his unflipped damage in his Damage Zone. "Voidgelga's skill activates!" Ryuuji then grabbed his deck and fanned out the cards. "Voidgelga calls a copy of himself from the deck!" Ryuuji found the card, then grabbed the card an slammed the card where Left Arrester was at.

Ryu looked at his hand. He could guard since he had 3 cards to guard, a discard card for Barri (The End) and an intercepter. Ryu had a total guard of 20000 and a perfect defense, and on top of that, Ryu still could counterblast for Guard Gryphon, allowing him to have 25000 total guardian power. Now it's all a matter of whether he could guard everything.

"That card you drew last turn must be very valuable to you if you decided not to discard it to summon your Dragonic Overlord The End." Ryuuji said. Then he chuckled maniacally, "Now imagine yourself unable to do anything against the Murakumo, the Kagero of the Dragon Empire shall fall to the might of the Black Ops!" Ryuuji rested a Voidgelga and the Shinjimaru behind it, "Voidgelga attacks your Vanguard for a total of 17000!"

"Guard with Flame Seed Salamander!" Ryu threw down his card with a total guard power of 10000 to guard Overlord. Voidgelga's attack was not going through.

"Now, ZANBAKU attacks your Vanguard! I have Zero cards in my hand so Raccoon's skill doesn't activate because my hand size is lower than yours, but 17000 is still nothing to sneeze at!"

Ryu looked at his options, and decided, "Guard with Barri!" Ryu discarded The End, "I have no choice but to achieve Perfect Defense!"

Shiroi found it a shame to lose The End because of a Perfect Defense, but at this point, Ryu was desperate to guard.

"Twin Drive." Ryuuji flipped over the top card of his deck, "Get, Stand Trigger! (Stealth Fae, Dart Spider, Murakumo, Grade 0, Power 4000) I stand my rested Voidgelga and give him the power!"

Ryu looked at his hand and field. _No matter, I can still guard him if I use Guard Gryphon's counterblast._ Ryu could just use his Nehalem's intercept to block the stood Voidgelga and Guard Gryphon with its counterblast to guard the Voidgelga that hasn't attacked yet. Now it was all up to what Ryuuji would pull in his second check.

"Check the second trigger." Ryuuji said and flipped over his last card slowly. Ryuuji's eyes widened to see what the card was, then he grinned. "Get . . . (Stealth Fae, Yukihime, Murakumo, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Heal) Heal Trigger." Ryuuji pointed at his stood Voidgelga, "He gets the power and I'll heal one damage!" Ryuuji healed the damage that he had flipped for Voidgelga.

Even if ZANBAKU can't finish Overlord, Ryu still had to defend against two Voidgelgas, both with enough power that would need 10000 shields to guard. The problem? Ryu only had one 10000 shield left and he needs two.

Ryuuji rested his stood Voidgelga, "Voidgelga attacks your Vanguard!"

Ryu looked at his hand and field, then realized that there was no point in guarding this rearguard because even if Ryu used Guard Gryphon, Nehalem was not enough to guard the second Voidgelga. Ryu sighed, "no guard."

_ZANBAKU wrapped a chain around Overlord. Overlord managed to blow a fire breath to shoot ZANBAKU away, but Voidgelga jumped up on the chain and ran like a ninja towards Overlord. Voidgelga swung its sword and sliced Overlord since Overlord could not defend._

Ryu lost Dragonic Overlord The End as his last card of damage.

**Ryu's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Ryuuji Wins**

"Ryu . . ." Yume said sadly after her brother's loss.

"Well looks like I still can't beat you dad." Ryu sighed and hung his head in shame. Yume went up to comfort Ryu.

"Now, since you lost," Ryuuji said, "You can no longer force your sister to listen to your sick demands."

"What do you mean force?" Yume asked. "He wouldn't ask me to wear stuff like this," she indicated the Nemain outfit, "without my consent you know."

Ryuuji stopped right there, "Huh?"

"That's true." Lee said to Ryuuji, "I have not seen Ryu actually forcing her to do anything she didn't want to. If anything it's the other way around, but not by much."

Ryuuji stopped right there, then looked at the other girls, who nodded that it was true, even if Ryu was sick in the mind, he wouldn't force others to do anything they wouldn't want to. Ryuuji looked at Shiroi, and Shiroi shrugged. Shiroi always thought the same thing as Ryuuji, that Ryu was a sick pervert always forcing others to do what they don't want to, but apparently that's not true.

Ryuuji looked at Yume and Ryu, and the fact that his two kids were very close to each other to the point where Yume would dress in little clothes in front of her brother, was something that Ryuuji could not handle. He had a short heart attack that he recovered from then he let out a loud scream. The scream could be heard all they way to the heavens and beyond.

* * *

At Treasure Ship, Kaiyo picked his ear after hearing Ryuuji's scream, "Wow, I wonder what Ryu boy is doing now to beat his dad's spirit."

* * *

Ryuuji dropped to the floor and started to fidget as his soul began to leave his body. Lee helped Ryuuji's spirit not fly away and pushed the spirit back into Ryuuji's body. Ryuuji got up and whined, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Lee said. "Shouldn't you be glad that at least your kids are getting along?"

"I guess . . ." Ryuuji said looking away.

"Hey dad, cheer up." Ryu said, "We had fun with the fight right? I mean I did."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LOST!" Ryuuji said. "And this has nothing to do with the fight! This has something to do with you and your sister . . ." Though now that Ryuuji realized, he hadn't need to take care of Ryu or Yume in ages because Ryu was taking very good care of Yume. Even if the two were absurdly close to each other, at least Ryu was doing his hardest to take care of her. Ryuuji sighed, "I can't even find the will to complain."

"Well since you're done and here, can you take care of the shop for me?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Ryuuji wondered what Ryu was getting at.

"There's this one cafe that I've been dying to visit and I haven't had the time to go, but since you're here, can you just help me watch the shop?"

"Hey why not just ask us?" Yume asked Ryu.

"Eh . . ." Ryu wondered why he didn't think of that actually since he does usually ask the girls to watch the shop for him, "Actually that's a very good question . . ."

"Whatever." Ryuuji said getting up and donning an apron that Ryu had hung on a rack, "Since you want to go and I'm here I guess I don't have much of a choice. Go do your thing."

"Thanks papa!" Ryu said in a childish voice, almost kind of mimicking Yume when she's getting playful. "I love you papa!" Lee shuddered thinking how cute Ryu almost sounded.

"WE MEN DON'T SAY THAT!" Ryuuji shouted at Ryu for even talking like that. Ryuuji shivered in disgust at the way his son talked.

"Oh right." Ryu nodded then walked up to Ryuuji. "We do this."

"Oh boy . . ." Ryn shook her head.

"What?" Shiroi asked.

"Just watch." Karen said pointing at Ryu and Ryuuji.

"HAH!" Ryu and Ryuuji both slammed their fists together, then they punched the air together, "WARGH!" They then head butted each other, knocking the two on their backs.

Shiroi blinked his eyes in surprise. "The heck?"

"They're idiots." Miku said pointing at how stupid both Hinos looked. "It's something that runs in the Y chromosome in the Hino Family for some reason."

Ryu and Ryuuji got up, "Aw man, I didn't do this in so long I forgot how much it hurt." Ryuuji said.

"I just remembered we do that, but just now remembered how much it hurts." Ryu said wiping his forehead, "Kiss it better Yume?"

"Ok!" Yume squealed in delight.

"HELL NO!" Ryuuji shouted at Ryu, stopping Yume in her tracks.

"Hai." Ryu said getting up, then looked at Lee, "Kiss it better?" Ryu puckered his lips.

"I'M A GUY!" Lee shouted and hugged a wall. "And I thought you were straight! And why are you puckering your lips, your forehead is what's hurt!"

"I _am_ straight." Ryu whined then sighed, "Forget it, I'm out of here." Ryu grabbed a motorcycle helmet and his red coat. Ryu flung his red coat on. "All right, take care, don't let things fall apart."

"We won't," Ryn said.

Ryu was about to exit, then turned to Shiroi, "Hey Shiroi, aren't you almost done with getting your play set of Azure Dragons?"

"Yeah?" Shiroi replied.

Ryu thought about how he could help Shiroi, then said, "I haven't found any, but maybe Treasure Ship has them."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're helping Treasure Ship get business?" Ryuuji asked Ryu.

"Hey, I'm trying to help a friend complete his deck, and he sure isn't going to be able to in my shop." Ryu said. "Those Azure Dragons sold really well for some reason. If anything Treasure Ship might have it you know."

"Well I suppose." Ryuuji said, "But don't give too much business to that shop."

"I won't." Ryu said taking a white helmet and threw the helmet at Shiroi. "Come on, want to come?"

"Would I?" Shiroi quickly strapped on the helmet, "Hell yeah!"

Ryu opened the door and there was his Overlord Bike, or rather, his portable Fight Table.

"Ooh . . ." Ryuuji stared in awe at the bike, "that's a cool bike." He whistled.

"You don't know the half of it." Lee said.

Ryu got on the bike and Shiroi got behind Ryu. "Hold on tight." Ryu said to Shiroi. Shiroi embraced Ryu's back.

"So how good are you at driving a bike?" Shiroi asked.

"First time." Ryu said, causing Shiroi to become speechless for a while.

"What?"

"This is seriously the first time I've ever been on a motorcycle." Ryu said.

"Wait, so you don't have a license!" Shiroi yelped.

"Of course I do." Ryu said showing his motorcycle license.

"But this is . . ." Shiroi was about to say but Ryu drove off, "GYAH!" Shiroi's voice trailed off from the distance.

"How does Ryu have a license but at the time has never driven a motorcycle before?" Ryn asked Yume. Yume shrugged.

Ryuuji whistled and got back onto the counter to work. "Now time to open shop." Ryuuji said then opened his eyes to see the girls still dressed like Vanguard units, sexy Vanguard units at that, "GET CHANGED ALL OF YOU!"

Yume, Ryn, Karen, and Miku all yelped. "HAI." All they could do was nod to Ryuuji's demands. The four of them ran off upstairs.

"Whoa, Ryuuji-jii is so commanding." Lee mentioned.

"**I'M NOT JII!**" Ryuuji shouted pushing Lee down to the floor with the force of the shout.

Ryuuji looked at the black tray which held the cards that Ryu had been going through. Since it was in the black tray, these cards were most likely meant for sale. "Dang, my boy sure is working hard." Ryuuji was quite astonished by how many cards there were.

Lee sweat dropped and shivered. "Man, he'll be disappointed if he knew the only reason there are so many cards was because Ryu was a pervert and wanted to find a copy of a sexy card."

Ryuuji placed the cards in the display case to indicate that these cards were for sale. Ryuuji then looked at Lee who was getting up. "Why are you still wearing that pirate hat?"

"Huh?" Lee looked above to see his Captain hat.

"Why are you still wearing the same hat as when you were a kid?" Ryuuji asked.

"GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!" Lee bellowed. "This hat is completely different from the one I wore when I was a kid!"

"Oh . . ." Ryuuji nodded. "How come you never took it off?"

"You know the reason I wore my pirate hat a long time ago was because I sunburn easily." Lee said. Being a sickly boy and one who would easily get burned by just standing outside wasn't fun for Lee. Luckily his favorite hat protected him, even if it did get him teased.

"Oh . . ." Ryuuji nodded again. Then he said, "But we're inside right now."

"Well it's not like I get sunburned easily anymore, but I still like wearing the hat." Lee chortled.

Ryuuji gawked awkwardly at Lee. "Screw it. I'm never asking you questions again."

"ACK!" Lee yelped, noticing that what he just heard was something that he could've sworn was something he said before. "Isn't that supposed to be one of my lines?" Now Lee was getting his lines stolen by somebody else.

* * *

Ryu stopped in front of Treasure Ship, while Shiroi was starting to lose conscious due to Ryu's horrible driving of the motorcycle, "We're here." Shiroi quickly got off and took off the helmet Ryu gave him (Shiroi). "Do you need me to take you home?"

"NO!" Shiroi shook his head and quickly answered. Never again, would he take a ride on Ryu's motorcycle again with him at the handles. "I know my way home so I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." Ryu said then he drove off.

Shiroi looked at the shop, then he took his deck to take a look at the Azure Dragon in front, "Let's hope." Shiroi said, "Let's complete this deck!"

* * *

Ryou and Kyoko walked out of the cafe that they were at, and at the same time, Ryu drove over and jumped off his bike, allowing the bike to transform back into a table. Ryu attached a strap to the table and carried the table since the table was lighter than it looked for some reason. Ryu also connected his helmet to a chain on his belt. Ryu just barely missed his brother as he (Ryu) entered the cafe.

Ryu sat down where Ryou had been by chance and placed the fight table on the floor, creating a clunk. "So light and yet so heavy." Ryu said. There so much to say how paradoxical that statement was.

"So right after this we'll have to go to your afternoon interview." Ayaka's voice sounded. "We can't miss that or else a lot of fans will be disappointed."

"Got it." Rai said, and Ryu recognized that voice.

Ryu turned around, and saw the back of Rai's head. "OH HI!" Ryu slapped the back of Rai's head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rai turned to see Ryu, "Oh it's you." Rai rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Didn't expect to see you either." Ryu said. Ryu pointed at Rai, "I challenge you again, this time for revenge!"

"I refuse." Rai turned around ignoring Ryu.

Ryu held his hands to his mouth to enhance his voice, "Hey world, when Rai was 16, he lost his . . ." However, Rai grabbed Ryu's collar, then threw Ryu onto the floor.

"You dare mention that and I WILL kill you." Rai growled at Ryu.

"Hai . . ." Ryu nodded.

Ayaka chuckled, "You two really are good friends aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that if this guy keeps beating me up like this." Ryu said getting back to his seat."

"I only beat you up once." Rai said, "This time being the only time I've done it, and it was only a throw."

"But no one else can get Rai to be so flustered like you do Ryu-kun." Ayaka said, making Rai blushed.

"Hell yeah!" Ryu pumped his fist in victory.

"Shut up." Rai growled at Ryu. "Why are you Hino men always annoying?"

"What do you mean Hino men?" Ryu asked, "I'm the only one annoying in the family, what with my sister complex and all." Rai just stared at Ryu weirdly for even mentioning a sister complex.

"You're annoying in a bombastic way while your brother is just annoying with his constant apologizing." Rai replied.

"Oh he's still apologizing to people?" Ryu asked. "Weird, I'd thought by now since he's King he would have someone else do the apologizing for him."

"Well surprise, surprise, there is no one like that." Rai said sarcastically.

"He's doing fine though right?" Ryu asked Rai.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Rai asked Ryu, annoyed by Ryu's constant questions.

"I would if I could you know." Ryu growled at Rai, seeing as how Rai is one of the people who knows that Ryou hasn't been seeing the Hino household in a long time. Ryu sighed and laid back on his seat.

"You really miss him don't you?" Rai asked.

"He's literally like my best friend." Ryu said.

* * *

At that moment, Lee felt a sharp sting hit his heart. "What's the matter boy?" Ryuuji, while reading a magazine, asked Lee.

"I feel like someone doesn't treat me like his best friend despite being his best friend." Lee replied.

* * *

"We did everything together and we even had plans to go to the pro circuit together." Ryu said, "But now he's barely talking to the family and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe it's because you didn't enter the circuit with him that he refuses to go home." Rai said.

"What?" Ryu asked. "You really think so?"

"I don't know." Rai shrugged. "Just giving a thought."

Ryu sighed and slumped in the chair.

Ayaka was tapping on her electronic notepad to check up information on Ryu Hino. "Huh, it says here that you were a really skilled player in the junior circuit. Ironically, Ryou Hino is never in the top in these junior tournaments."

Ryu was kind of surprised that this woman could actually see that information, "I never even knew I was that famous." Ryu said.

"What I find odd is that you're always in the top in the junior circuit, and you're not a pro player." Ayaka mentioned. "Why is that?"

"Gee, now that's a story." Ryu said, and Rai nodded to Ayaka to say that there was quite a story to be told.

* * *

Ryuuji looked around the shop that he once owned, and felt a wave of nostalgia seeing the kids playing with the cards. Seeing the many kids coming in reminded him of the old days when his children themselves were working on their ambitions. Ryuuji would hear no end from Ryu constantly announcing that one day, Ryu Hino would be at the top of the Vanguard world as its King. Ironically, it wasn't this twin that became the King.

* * *

"There's a sad story to this so I refuse to tell you about that part, but I can tell you that it was getting harder for my father to take care of the shop." Ryu said to Ayaka. "Honestly, the shop was very close to closing down, someone new had to take over." Ryu looked at the ceiling. "Everyone had their ambitions, my sister wanted to be an idol, and me and Ryou wanted to enter the Pro Circuit." Ryu chuckled, "Funny . . . Ryou only wanted to be a Pro because I was the one who kept talking about it."

"So why _are _you not a professional player?" Ayaka asked.

"I told you, it was getting too hard for dad to take care of the shop." Ryu continued, "That shop was our home. It was literally the place where me and my siblings grew up in. It was after all also our house. I couldn't bare to see the shop closed down, so I took over." Ryu chuckled, "I rounded up my sister and her friends to help me keep the shop afloat. After all, without Queens Za Four, the shop would've closed down a long time ago." Ryu whistled.

"And yet between you and your brother, you're the one more passionate about the game, you're not the one in the pro circuit?"

"Honestly, me and Ryou actually planned to figure out between the two of us, who should take over the shop." Ryu said. "Ryou never really had any ambitions in his life."

"Ryou even sometimes complains that he feels that he is stuck in Ryu's shadow." Rai said. Ryu looked at Rai surprisingly since Ryu never knew Ryou felt like that.

"Even if he was following me in my ambitions, I can tell he really did want to be in the circuit." Ryu continued. "He worked so hard to enter the Pro Circuit, so I couldn't take his chance away and had to make sure I was the one who would took over the shop and not him . . ."

Rai sipped his coffee, and wondered if what Ryu did wasn't exactly the best thing to do. After all, Ryou did tell Rai that Ryou wanted to take over the shop so Ryu could enter the pro circuit. Instead, what came out of it was the other way around.

"Man, I'm hungry here." Ryu said rubbing his stomach, then attempted to flag down a waitress. "Waitress, I'm ready to order."

"Coming!" The waitress, who had long hair and was wearing a maid outfit, shouted and came over to Ryu's table. "Ok, what would you be having today?"

"Hey, remember me?" Ryu didn't order and just asked the waitress. The waitress looked up from her notepad and at Ryu, "Remember your favorite student, Mai-sensei?"

The waitress, named Mai, widened her eyes in surprise, then squealed, "OH MY GOD!" Mai sat down next to Ryu and hugged the man. "I can't believe it's you! Long time no see Ryu."

Rai almost spat his drink when he realized who the waitress was and quickly turned around, "Mai-sensei works here?" He said in surprise. Ayaka looked over to see who the woman that Ryu and Rai knew. They called her Sensei, but she doesn't look that much older than the two men.

"Who is this?" Ayaka asked.

"Mai-sensei was Ryu and my teacher in high school." Rai explain, "well at least a student teacher."

"I specifically came in here to pay Mai a visit." Ryu said.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Mai hugged Ryu again, "I almost thought I would never see you again." After all, Ryu did fall into a coma for a long time.

"Me too Sensei." Ryu said.

"Oh just call me Mai now." Mai said. "I'm not a teacher anymore after all."

"Why not?" Rai asked Mai.

"Well . . ." Mai held a finger to her lips as she thought about her reason, then she grinned. "After Ryu graduated, teaching just wasn't fun anymore, so I quit." She said enthusiastically.

This time Ayaka almost spat her drink in surprise. She gawked at Mai and Ryu awkwardly. Ayaka turned away and whispered to herself, "seems like this teacher really likes Ryu . . . in an unhealthy way."

"True that." Rai nodded in agreement to Ayaka since she wasn't soft enough for him not to hear.

"Oh you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you!" Mai squealed at Ryu and pinched his face. "You're looking more and more like your dad you know?"

Rai then inched up to Ayaka and whispered, "_it was rumored that Mai and her friends had a crush on Ryu's dad._" A long time ago, Mai and her friends visited Ryuuji's shop, and well . . . Ryuuji looks like Ryu . . . the man who seems to be the center of affection for quite a number of girls. Ayaka was actually surprised to learn that little tidbit about Ryou Hino's father.

"In contrast you haven't changed much." Ryu said in compliment to Mai, making her blush a little. "You're still as pretty as ever."

Ayaka whispered, "_is he hitting on her?_"

Rai sat silently . . . then shook his head, but not to say no, but instead in disbelief, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was . . ." He said loudly.

"Huh?" Ryu turned around to look at Rai, "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Rai stoically said.

* * *

Shiroi exited Treasure Ship after buying a few packs. Shiroi opened a few packs while he was inside Treasure Ship, but none of them had the card that he wanted. He had one last pack, Shiroi really hoped this one had Azure Dragon. Shiroi opened the pack, then took out the five card that were inside the pack. What Shiroi wanted to know was the last card in the pack, none of the other cards inside mattered. Shiroi shifted through the cards in anticipation to find the last card and . . .

"Player of the Holy Bow Viviane . . ." (Gold Paladin, Grade 2, Power 9000) Shiroi said in disappointment as this wasn't the card that he wanted. It was still a good card and quite a rare one, but it still wasn't the card that he really wanted. Shiroi slumped his head in defeat. "At this rate I'll never find the last Azure Dragon." For whatever reason, Shiroi really had a difficult time locating Azure Dragons. He was lucky in finding 2 in some local card shops, but the third one was given to him for free by Ryu. So Shiroi's efforts in finding the card only net him 2 copies of the card that he wanted. Only one more copy and Shiroi was done, but he could not find the card whatsoever.

All of a sudden, Shiroi bumped into someone, "OOF!" Shiroi and the other man's voice sounded. The man Shiroi bumped into dropped the fedora that he (man) dropped.

Shiroi got up and bowed, "sorry, I didn't see you, it's my fault."

"No, it's my fault." The man said and bowed to Shiroi. A woman was helping the man get back up.

Shiroi rubbed his head and then looked at the man, and gasped really loudly.

"What?" The man said as he looked at Shiroi in surprise. The man noticeably had a mask falling down his face because of the impact he and Shiroi had.

Shiroi began to stutter, "Y-y-you're . . ." Shiroi almost could not say the man's name at all. "You're Ryou Hino aren't you?"

Ryou looked at Shiroi in surprise then touched his (Ryou) mouth. "Oh!" Ryou let out a yelp when he finally realized the mask he was using to disguise himself fell off.

Shiroi looked next of Ryou to notice the woman with Ryou was Kyoko, "OH MY GOD!" Shiroi yelped. "You're the real deal aren't you?" Shiroi said, remembering the first time he met Ryu, thinking Ryu was Ryou Hino.

Ryou blushed since he was found out by someone in public. Ryou covered his face with the mask and Kyoko handed Ryou the Fedora back. "Yeah." Kyoko replied for Shiroi. "Ryou here is the real deal."

Shiroi could not believe his eyes. The fact that he was meeting Ryou Hino, the King of Vanguard, was enough to overwhelm his spirit. Shiroi reached around to find his autograph book, "p-p-please sign . . ."

"Huh?" Ryou wondered what Shiroi was stammering about.

"My name is Shiroi Kiba." Shiroi pulled out his notebook and pen and stuffed it in front of Ryou, "you're a big fan of me . . . I MEAN I'm a big fan of yours, so please sign this!"

Ryou looked at the book in surprise, "Eh . . . ok?" Ryou shyly grabbed the pen and found an empty page and signed the book.

Shiroi squealed in delight when he saw Ryou signing the book. The fact that the King of Vanguard was actually signing Shiroi's autograph book, the feeling was just so unreal to Shiroi himself. Shiroi would ask Kyoko for her signature, but Shiroi got her's a long time ago. He could ask again though . . .

Kyoko did recognize Shiroi from a past event, "I remember you." Kyoko said. "You were in that junior tournament last month weren't you?"

Shiroi felt ecstatic that Kyoko actually remembered him. Last month, Shiroi was in a junior tournament and Kyoko was one of the special guests coming to see the event.

"Yeah, I remember you clumsily running up to ask for my autograph." Kyoko said with a giggle. "You were so cute what with the way you kept stammering."

Shiroi felt ashamed that Kyoko remembered him for being clumsy.

Ryou finished his signature, then Kyoko flipped around Shiroi's book to see if her signature was in there. Kyoko found her signature, her name with a heart around it, "Wow, you sure do have a lot of signatures in here." Kyoko said.

Ryou noticed that Shiroi had the signatures of the girls of Q4, especially the signature of his sister. "Huh . . . So you've met my sister huh?"

"Well yeah." Shiroi said. "I mean if I go to Cards Za Paradise, I'll see her right?"

Ryou's ears perked up, "Cards Za Paradise?" He realized this kid might in have met his brother Ryu.

Kyoko handed the book back to Shiroi, and Shiroi hugged the book and squealed. After all, Shiroi has the King's signature! Before Ryou and Kyoko had a chance to leave Shiroi, Shiroi then asked Ryou, "Um . . . if it isn't much trouble, can you please take a look at my deck?"

Ryou hesitated, since after all, he's not a real sociable person, so he really has a hard time speaking to his fans. "S-s-sorry . . ." Ryou said. "I really don't have the time."

"Oh . . ." Shiroi looked down, saddened that his time with the King was going to be really short.

Ryou turned around to walk away. Kyoko looked at Shiroi worryingly then ran back to Ryou. "Ryou-sama, are you sure you don't want to help him?"

Ryou turned around to look at Shiroi, and noticed how sad Shiroi looked. Ryou remembered that when he was a child, there was this pro player that he was a huge fan of. Ryou finally had a chance to meet a pro player that he really liked. But said player didn't give Ryou the time of day. Ryou felt ignored, his favorite pro player being not how he imagined. Now Ryou was becoming just like this player.

Ryou went back to Shiroi and tapped Shiroi's shoulder. Shiroi looked up to see Ryou. Ryou gave a gentle smile and said, "Come on, you want to show that deck to me right?" Shiroi's ears perked up in surprise when he heard what Ryou said. Ryou pointed at a park with his thumb, "let's go."

Shiroi's eyes brightened up and he could only gasp in excitement. Shiroi bowed, "THANK YOU!"

"Go on ahead." Ryou said. "I'll meet you there."

"HAI!" Shiroi excitedly yelped and ran towards the park.

Ryou sighed. For some reason, Shiroi's excited expressions reminded Ryou a bit of Ryu. Ryou turned to Kyoko, who was giggling. "What?" Ryou asked.

"You look so cute consoling the kid." Kyoko said.

Ryou panicked. "I'm not cute." Ryou pouted, and got his cheek pinched by Kyoko.

"You just made yourself look cuter." Kyoko squealed.

* * *

Back at the cafe, Ryu, Rai, and Mai managed to catch up after so long not seeing each other. Somehow, even though Rai has entered this cafe many times in the past, he never managed to once see Mai there. "You seem to be making a name for yourself Raigeki." Mai said to Rai.

"Don't call me that." Rai said, embarrassed to be called like that by his own former teacher.

"You also seem to know how to woo a lady too." Mai teased, pointing at Ayaka. "Last time I remember, you were a shy boy who stuttered at the sight of girls."

Rai gagged and Ayaka chuckled upon learning something about Rai in the past. "Don't remind me." Rai said blushing.

Ryu looked at Rai intensively. "What's wrong Ryu?" Mai asked Ryu. "Jealous that your old boyfriend is now with a girl?"

"I'm straight." Ryu said, "You of all people should know that."

"Yep I know." Mai said with a giggle. "But why are you staring at Rai?"

"Just surprised to see Rai like this after all." Ryu said. "Last time I met him he sure wasn't as open as he is right now."

Rai stayed silent, "That's because you really got to him Hino-san." Ayaka said to Ryu. This got Rai to react.

"That is so not true." Rai growled.

"AW." Both Mai and Ayaka squealed.

"He's such a Tsundere." Ayaka said.

"He is so the one who takes it in the relationship." Mai said.

Rai sighed in disbelief. Then Rai turned to Ryu, "Speaking of us meeting, I've heard a rumor about a guy supposedly role playing as me." Rai said. Ryu chuckled, then got his head grabbed by Rai's hand. "Now tell me." Rai threateningly turned to Ryu, "What part of me is evil?"

"Eh . . ." Ryu could not answer at all.

"WHY WOULD YOU ROLE PLAY AS ME AND MAKE ME AN EVIL BASTARD!" Rai shouted and kept shaking Ryu around.

"EEK! I'm sorry! It was just so fun to be evil and blame it on you!" Ryu screamed sarcastically.

Both Mai and Ayaka sweat dropped. "Then again, maybe Rai's the one giving it." Ayaka said.

Ryu calmly continued off his little sarcastic shout, "seriously, I just exaggerated your persona, is that so wrong?"

"Yes." Rai growled, "And it's Vermillion Thunderbolt, not Eternal Thunderbolt!"

"But Eternal Thunderbolt sounds so much like a skill Dragonic Overlord could use so I named the technique that for the Overlord Clone."

"VERMILLION IS NOTHING LIKE OVERLORD!" Rai bellowed. "How many times do I have to say it!"

"Well I see too many similarities between the two." Ryu said. Rai released Ryu's head and Ryu shook his head. "Damn, I need protection against your hand." Ryu said then took out a Fedora from his coat and sunglasses and put them on.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses?" Mai asked Ryu.

"I don't know." Ryu said. "I just think they're cool." Ryu whistled and noticed that he hadn't ordered anything yet despite being in the cafe for a while. "Hey Mai-" Ryu was about to order, until someone slammed the table that he was at.

"You're Ryou Hino aren't you!" Ryu, Mai, Rai, and Ayaka turned to look at the buff man shout.

Ryu didn't know who this was, but Rai knew who this fellow pro player was. "It's you Goh." Rai sighed.

Goh growled at Rai, as if Goh was jealous of Rai, the loser who made it big with his winning streak. Then Goh turned to Ryu. "There's no doubt, you are Ryou Hino aren't you." Goh slammed down on the table again, "I haven't forgotten that loss I had against you. You had a fluke, so I challenge you to a rematch, I will prove I am greater than the King!"

Rai sweat dropped, and kind of felt pity to Goh. Goh lost to Ryou a while ago, but now Goh was really passionate in challenging Ryou again . . . only Ryu is not Ryou. "Goh, you . . ." Rai was about to tell Goh the truth, but then Ryu interrupted Rai.

"So, some peasant thinks he can take on the King huh?" Ryu chuckled.

Rai's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh boy." Rai turned around, trying to ignore Ryu now since Ryu was acting as Ryou. Rai shook his head and chuckled a little in his head. _I so knew that's how Ryu would act as King._

"What was that?" Goh growled because Ryu just called Goh a peasant.

"If you truly think you can face me, then try it." Ryu's smile was very insane at this moment. The smile nearly scared Goh.

"That's fine with me." Goh said taking out a gray deck box.

Ryu took out from his coat a white and black deck box. Ryu then got up from his seat. At this moment, a lot of the people inside the cafe were starting to get intrigued by this fight that was about to start.

"I finally have a chance to use this." Ryu said excitedly and dragged the portable fight table to an open space in the cafe. "We shall fight on this table."

"What the hell is this?" Goh asked.

"Oh you'll see." Ryu chuckled maniacally.

Mai got up, ready to observe Ryu. Mai gave a smile that no one around saw her with, and she whispered. "_So, has your ability to counter that curse developed yet?_" It turns out, that Mai was the same waitress that was stalking Ryou and talking about the eyes that Ryou has. According to Mai, Ryu has the ability to counter whatever curse is affecting Ryou. But . . . what does this all mean?

Ryu placed on his fight gloves and held the gloves over the fight table. "_Motion Figure System on._" Ryu said cryptically. "_Open, the path to Cray. Units, come join me in battle. The battle of the Vanguards!_" What Ryu said activated the motion figure system of the table. The table whirred and the mat appeared, creating a wind that blew all over the cafe. Now everyone was intrigued and came over to see the fight.

Goh himself was affected by the wind. Goh stood his ground, then said, "Trying to let my guard down with your cheap parlor tricks huh?" Goh chuckled.

"Oh, you aren't impressed?" Ryu said. "Then how about we stand up our Vanguards first, then tell me what you think."

"That's fine with me." Goh said.

Ryu and Goh shuffled their decks and placed their starters down. After drawing their cards, came the time for battle.

Rai sipped his coffee, then Ayaka dragged Rai off his seat, "Huh?"

"Come on, let's see the fight." Ayaka said with a smile. "After all don't you want to support your friend?"

Rai sighed, "I might as well."

Mai looked over Ryu's shoulder, as if observing him. She had to be sure about something about Ryu.

"STAND UP!" Ryu and Goh announced.

"The . . ." Ryu said by himself.

"VANGUARD!" Ryu and Goh flipped over their starters.

"Soldier of Destiny, Dai (Dimension Police, Grade 0, Power 4000)!" Goh said confidently. All of a sudden, projections of the units appeared on top of the cards themselves. Everyone was awed, even Goh, but Goh had other things in mind, namely the fight he will be having with Ryou Hino. Goh chuckled, "Your petty Shadow Paladin deck is going down!" Goh announced, then took a look at Ryu's starter. "What the . . ."

Ryu chuckled while his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. "Wingal Brave." Ryu said. The Wingal Brave hologram barked at Soldier of Destiny Dai.

Rai was kind of astonished. "That's Ryou's old deck isn't it?" Rai couldn't help but chuckle a little, "So he really is giving the King's all against this peasant."

"What's going on!" Goh shouted and a lot of people around were wondering the same thing. "Where's your Fullbau, why are you using a Royal Paladin?"

Ryu stood coldly, "So, Shadow Paladins huh?" Ryu said without emotion. Then Ryu chuckled, "I probably would be, if I _was_ Ryou."

"Huh?" Goh stepped back upon realizing the man might not be Ryou Hino.

"I can't blame you for thinking that I might be Ryou." Ryu said taking off his fedora and sunglasses. "After all, I _am_ his twin brother after all. You aren't the first to mistaken me for Ryou. I will admit, if I wear sunglasses, I do look like him." Then Ryu pointed at his hair, "But if you notice, my hairstyle is completely different from my brother's." Everyone was astonished. None of them knew Ryou had a brother, but this man literally did look just like Ryou even if no one around knew what Ryou's eyes looked like.

"ACK!" Goh yelled out realizing that this isn't the man he wanted to challenge. "That's it, there's no way I am continuing this fight. You pretended to be Ryou to rope me in!"

"Oh . . ." Ryu said now putting on a fierce face. "So these are the type of peasants that the King must face huh?" Goh's ears perked up. "You're scared to lose aren't you?" Ryu said, taunting down his opponent. Goh growled because he knew Ryu was being insulting. "If that's how you'll do it, then you really do not deserve to fight against my brother."

"You little . . ." Goh growled. "That's it, I'll take you down!" Goh pointed threateningly at Ryu. "Too bad, when I win, the only good thing to come would be I crushed Ryou Hino's brother."

"Too bad, you won't be getting a win." Ryu said with a smirk. Goh again growled at Ryu for being insulting. "Let me just tell you, the deck you're facing isn't that which represents me." Ryu chuckled and tapped Wingal Brave. "You are facing against your King if you're facing this deck!"

"What?" Goh didn't understand what Ryu was talking about.

"This is the deck that the King of Vanguard put his heart into making, and now, I will use it to take down an impudent peasant who thinks he is bigger than he really is."

"Why you . . ." Goh growled.

"Come on, bring it!" Ryu shouted, and the fight began. "Imagine it, we are astral bodies on Cray, ready for battle in the galactic stage of the Dimension Police. Our justices clash, and the battle begins!"

Goh felt a rush and all of a sudden saw an image of Soldier of Destiny Dai facing off against Wingal Brave in a city filled with neon lights. He wasn't the only one, somehow everyone saw it. They just thought Ryu's words put an image into their imaginations, while Goh shook his head, since the image he saw was so real.

Mai however, shook her head. "_He won't be able to counter that curse with just that._" Mai said. The image only lasted a few seconds.

* * *

Ryou and Shiroi walked over to the nearest fight table. "If you really want to show off that deck of yours, the best place to do it is in the battlefield." Ryou said with an assuring smile.

"HAI!" Shiroi bowed. He felt really honored to be facing off against the King of Vanguard.

"Good luck." Kyoko said to Shiroi. "Try your best to make Ryou look bad." Kyoko teased.

Ryou sweat dropped and chuckled nervously at Kyoko.

Ryou and Shiroi switched decks so they could shuffled each other's decks. Both players handed their respective decks back.

As Shiroi placed his Starting Vanguard facedown, Shiroi asked Ryou, "How come you're not taking off your glasses?" Shiroi asked. Shiroi can imagine Ryu's eyes behind Ryou's sunglasses, but Shiroi still wanted to look at Ryou eye to eye. Shiroi reached to Ryou's glasses to try to take them off.

All of a sudden, Ryou panicked and jumped back while slapping Shiroi's hand away. "DON'T!" Ryou yelped.

Shiroi stood speechless because he didn't think Ryou would react like that. Shiroi was too shocked to even continue so he gave up instantly to take away Ryou's glasses. Shiroi really didn't want to disrespect his idol after all.

Kyoko sighed, "You really don't want others to see huh?" She said softly.

"Sorry." Shiroi said to Ryou.

"Don't worry about it." Ryou said, however, his sunglasses were falling off a little, allowing Shiroi to catch a glimpse of Ryou's unnatural purple eyes.

In an instant, Shiroi felt a rush of fear. Upon noticing Shiroi panicking, Ryou quickly pushed the glasses back up.

Shiroi began thinking about what he saw, _what was that?_ Shiroi thought. _Was that really the color of his eyes?_ The color of Ryou's eyes from what little Shiroi saw were nothing like Ryu's eyes.

"S-s-shall we begin?" Shiroi stuttered.

"Let's do it." Ryou nodded.

Shiroi and Ryou grabbed their starting Vanguards. "STAND UP!" Both players shouted.

"The . . ." Ryou said by himself. Shiroi on the other hand squealed with joy upon hearing Ryou say 'the'.

"VANGUARD!" Both players shouted and flipped over their Vanguard. The field around them changed to that of an area surrounded by mountains.

"Beast Deity, White Tiger!" Shiroi announced. A mechanical white tiger standing on its hind legs appeared behind Shiroi.

Ryou's Vanguard was Fullbau as he usually uses. A black armored dog appeared behind Ryou. Ryou noticed something intriguing about White Tiger, Shiroi's starter. White Tiger had the title of Beast Deity, exactly the same as Azure Dragon, a card that Ryou just pulled from a pack. "I wonder if he's using that card." Ryou said to himself.

**Ryou's Hand: 6-Field: 1**

"Ride, Blaster Javelin (Shadow Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000)!" Ryou placed down his unit. The Virtual Fight Table projected Blaster Javelin replacing Fullbau. "With Fullbau's skill, when Blaster Javelin is ridden on top of it, I can search my deck for a Blaster Dark (Shadow Paladin, Grade 2, Power 9000)," Ryou shifted through his deck to find Blaster Dark, "and add it to my hand." Ryou showed Blaster Dark to Shiroi and then placed the card in his (Ryou) hand. "At the same time since Fullbau is in the soul, Blaster Javelin gets a plus 2000 so he has a total power of 8000." Blaster Javelin glowed white to indicate that Fullbal being in the soul was giving him power." That ends my turn."

**Ryou's Ending Hand: 6**

"All right Kiba-kun, show me what you got. Be careful though, I won't be holding back."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Shiroi said with a confident smirk.

* * *

"RIDE!" Ryu announced holding up a card, "Avatar of Light, enter the fray, **BLASTER BLADE!** (Grade 2, Royal Paladin, Power 9000)"

Blaster Blade appeared in the Vanguard circle, brandishing his sword ready for battle.

Everyone gasped in awe, "He's got a Blaster Blade!" Someone said.

"That's a rare card!"

Rai sweat dropped, "Is it really that rare?" Rai wondered. Rai looked at Blaster Blade, then remembered a conversation he once had with Ryou when they were kids.

_"Look at this!" Young Rai said holding a card in his hand, "Riot General Gyras, This card is my Avatar!" He said in glee to Ryou. "I finally have a cool card just like you, Ryu, and Lee to call my Avatar."_

_"That's nice." Young Ryou said nodding._

_"Though, I think your Blaster Blade is the coolest." Rai said to Ryou. "Somehow you ended up with the coolest Avatar."_

_"I . . . honestly wouldn't call Blaster Blade my Avatar." Ryou confessed._

_"Huh? Rai wondered why Ryou would say that._

_Ryou picked up from his deck box, Blaster Dark._

_"That's a Shadow Paladin!" Rai gasped, "Why do you have it in your deck?"_

_"I honestly tried splashing this card into my Royal Paladin deck." Ryou confessed. "I might not be able to make good use of this card, but I feel like . . . this is my true Avatar."_

_"What are you saying?" Rai asked. "Then what about Blaster Blade?"_

_"I never felt that much of a connection to Blaster Blade." Ryou said. "Honestly, that card fits Nii-san better than it does me. It seems more like Blaster Blade is my brother's Avatar, and not mine's."_

_Rai wondered about that, then said, "there's no way. Overlord is his Avatar through and through."_

_"Well . . . I guess that's true."_

Rai chuckled, "How funny." He said, "Not your Avatar, and yet, the card fits you."

"By Light's side, there is Darkness." Ryu chanted. "Call, Avatar of Darkness, **BLASTER DARK!**" Ryu placed down Blaster Dark next to Blaster Blade.

The spectators and Goh gasped. "What the, what's a Shadow Paladin doing in that Royal Paladin deck!" Goh shouted. "What are you playing at?"

"The Avatars of Light and Darkness." Rai said softly, then imagined Ryou in Blaster Dark's armor, and Ryu in Blaster Blade's armor. Twins, opposites of each other . . . except Ryu in Blaster Blade's armor didn't gel and quickly changed into an image of Ryu wearing a humanized version of Dragonic Overlord's armor. Rai chuckled a little, "In the end, I just can't completely see it Ryou." Rai seriously could not see Ryu's Avatar being anything other than Dragonic Overlord.

* * *

**Shiroi's Hand: 6-Field:1**

Shiroi looked around his hand, panicking after his rush of confidence. He was playing against Ryou, the King of Vanguard. Shiroi had to do anything he can to impress Ryou, so Shiroi had to make sure he doesn't choke and slip up.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked Shiroi.

"Uh, uh . . ." Shiroi panicked. It was taking him a while to even start.

"You know I haven't had my turn for a while right?" Ryou mentioned. It's been a while since the fight started, but only move had been made by Ryou. Shiroi was taking quite a while. "If you can't ride, you can just attack and get your Drive Check-"

"WAIT!" Shiroi yelped. "I can ride! I just want to make sure I don't slip up in front of you." Shiroi whimpered when he noticed that he was being too honest and looked through his hand again.

Ryou looked at Shiroi and understood what Shiroi was going through. This was the first time that Shiroi was meeting Ryou, so it makes sense that Shiroi is nervous. Ryou gave a small smile to Shiroi, the nervous fighter.

Kyoko went behind Shiroi and blew into his ears. Shiroi yelped and blushed upon noticing her behind him.

"Relax." Kyoko said to Shiroi.

"Huh?"

"Ryou-sama is just another fighter." Kyoko said, "He may be a pro and the King, but in the end you two are just fighters around a fight table, so relax and try to have fun with the game."

Shiroi then turned back to Ryou, and noticed that Ryou himself was shuffling around the cards in the hand, as if nervously thinking up a plan for the future turns. Shiroi noticed that Ryou himself was kind of nervous. After all, most of the fights Ryou has are in the stadium. This might be the first fight that Ryou has had in a long while that wasn't even in a stadium. Upon realizing all this, Shiroi took one big breath, and finally calmed down. "Got it."

"Good." Kyoko said in delight and patted Shiroi's shoulder.

Shiroi then grabbed one card in his hand, "Imagine it, we are astral bodies on Cray, ready for battle." Ryou perked his ears up since what Shiroi was saying sounded a lot like something Ryu would say. "The Nova Grapplers begin their attack against the Paladins of Darkness! Ride, Beast Deity Scarlet Bird (Nova Grappler, Grade 1, Power 6000)!" Shiroi placed the unit on top of White Tiger.

The humanoid mechanical white tiger transformed into a humanoid mechanical scarlet bird.

"So that's a Beast Deity too." Ryou mentioned.

"White Tiger's skill, he moves to a rearguard circle." Shiroi pulled White Tiger from under Scarlet Bird, "I place him behind my Scarlet Bird!" Shiroi grabbed another card in his hand. "Call, Tough Boy!"

Tough Boy appeared next to Scarlet Bird.

"Tough Boy attacks Blaster Javelin!" Shiroi shouted and pointed at Blaster Javelin confidently.

"I see your drive to fight is now up." Ryou said. "No Guard."

Tough Boy jumped over the table and punched Blaster Javelin in the face.

"Damage Check." Ryou took one card as damage (Black Sage Charon, Shadow Paladin, Grade 1, Power 8000) "No trigger."

"With a boost from White Tiger, Scarlet Bird attacks your Vanguard! (Total Power: 11000)" Shiroi rested Scarlet Bird and White Tiger.

"I won't guard." Ryou said.

"Checking the Drive Trigger." Shiroi pulled his top card. "Beast Deity, Black Tortoise (Nova Grappler, Grade 2, Power 8000)." Shiroi said. "No trigger."

Scarlet Bird jumped and White Tiger ran towards Blaster Javelin. White Tiger clawed Blaster Javelin. Blaster Javelin blocked but then got kicked by a flaming kick from Scarlet Bird, since Blaster Javelin did not expect the two Beast Deities to form a tag team assault.

_Another Beast Deity?_ Ryou thought as he took one card (Cursed Lancer, Shadow Paladin, Grade 2, Power 9000) as damage. _Is there a whole series of Beast Deities?_

"Scarlet Bird's skill." Shiroi announced. "When his attack is successful, I can search the top five cards of my deck. If Beast Deity Azure Dragon is within them, then I can add it into my hand."

_So he does have that card in his deck. _Ryou thought while Shiroi began to check the top five cards.

"Got one." Shiroi said as Azure Dragon was among the five cards. Shiroi took the card and added the card into his hand. "The rest of the cards go to the bottom of my deck in any order." Shiroi shifted the cards around to an order that he liked and placed them under his deck. "That ends my turn."

**Shiroi's Ending Hand: 6-Field: 3  
Ryou's Hand: 6-Field: 1-Damage: 2**

"I wonder, have you met my brother yet?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you ask?" Shiroi asked.

"It's just, something about what you said made me think of something that my brother usually says." Ryou said. "That bit about being astral bodies on Cray and all."

"Oh that . . ." Shiroi chuckled nervously, "Actually I did meet your brother, Ryu Hino right?" Ryou nodded. "And I kind of took that from him because I was just really getting into the mood of the fight."

"That's understandable." Ryou nodded.

* * *

"**FINAL TURN!**" Ryu announced. "Now, Light and Darkness become one, Become the Avatar of both majestic forces, Ride, **MAJESTY LORD BLASTER!**" Ryu announced and rode Majesty Lord Blaster on top of Alfred Early (Royal Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000).

"No . . . no WAY!" Goh yelped. "That's one of the most powerful cards in the game!"

"Majesty Lord Blaster." Rai said. "One of the cards in the game that can match up to the strongest units in the game. It's in the same rankings as that of the likes of Dragonic Overlord the End. Goh, you are screwed."

"I can still win!" Goh shouted.

"Doubt it." Ryu said. "With a boost from Marron, Blaster Dark (Total Power: 17000) attacks your Enigman Cyclone! (Dimension Police, Grade 3, Power 10000)"

"There's no way I'm letting that through, guard with Cosmo Roar (Dimension Police, Grade 1, Power 6000) and an intercept from Cosmo Beak (Dimension Police, Grade 2, Power 9000)!" Goh placed down one card from his hand and shifted one of his rearguards to the guardian circle. Both had a guardian power of 5000, totaling 10000 to give Enigman Cyclone 20000.

Two mechanical animals appeared in front of Enigman Cyclone to get slashed by Blaster Dark.

"With a boost from Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks Enigman Cyclone!" (Total Power: 14000)

"Intercept with Masked Police Grander! (Dimension Police, Grade 2, Power 8000, Guard Power 5000)" Goh shifted his other front row rearguard to the front of Enigman Cyclone (Total Guard Power: 15000).

Blaster Blade charged in to attack Enigman Cyclone, but then Masked Police Grander jumped and flying side kicked Blaster Blade away Enigman Cyclone.

"Now for the finale, Majesty Lord Blaster attacks with a boost from Marron." (Total Power: 18000) Ryu rested Marron and Majesty Lord Blaster.

"It's just 18000, it's easy to block." Goh said ready to block.

"Oh?" Ryu chuckled, "I'm not quite done yet. Majesty Lord Blaster's skill activates. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark move to the soul." Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade stood ready to fuse together into their true form as Majesty Lord Blaster. The two Blasters became engulfed by the flames of Majesty Lord Blaster's sword and now all three Blasters became one and the same. "At this moment, Majesty Lord Blaster gains 10000 power." (Total Power: 28000)

"Damn." Goh growled and looked at his hand. He had Cosmo Fang (Dimension Police, Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard Power 10000), Glory Maker (Dimension Police, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard Power 5000), Karenloid Daisy (Dimension Police, Grade 1, Power 8000, Guard Power 5000), and Twin Order (Dimension Police, Grade 2, Power 10000, Guard Power 5000) to guard with. "No matter, this would require you to get two triggers to hit." After all, using them all to guard Enigman Cyclone would equate to a total Guardian Power of 35000.

"Oh, are you sure?" Ryu said tapping Majesty Lord Blaster, "Don't you know? When Blaster Blade and Dark are in the soul, Majesty Lord Blaster gets a plus 2000 to his base 10000, meaning his base power becomes 12000. Add in his 10000 from his own skill and Marron's boost, Majesty Lord Blaster now has a total power of 30000! Let us not forget, on top of the 2000 boost to the base power, Majesty Lord Blaster also gets a permanent plus 1 Critical!"

"WHAT!" Goh yelped. Now if he used all the cards he had to guard, Ryu would only need one trigger to hit through. "No matter, I will guard with everything I have!" Goh placed down all his units he could into the Guardian Circle. Many units appeared in front of Enigman Cyclone, ready to protect their Vanguard.

"Check the Twin Drive." Ryu said. "First Check (Starcall Trumpeter, Royal Paladin, Grade 2, Power 8000), Second Check." Ryu flipped over the next card which glowed yellow, "Get, Critical Trigger." Ryu chuckled. (Bringer of Good Luck Epona, Royal Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Critical.)

"NO!"

"I add the power and the critical to Majesty Lord Blaster." Ryu chuckled, "Imagine it, the power of the Knights so great, the heroes of justice can't help but to bow down in awe." Ryu's words created a flashing image of the battlefield for Goh to see, despite their already being a virtual projection from the table. "End it, Majestic Blaze!"

Majesty Lord Blaster's flaming plume blazed wildly and the sword that was the swords, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, combined into one grew in size. Majesty Lord Blaster slashed Enigman Cyclone.

"_The End._" Ryu whispered.

Goh only needed to take one damage to lose, and his last card as damage was another copy of Enigman Cyclone. "I . . . lost . . ." Goh was in shock.

**Goh's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Ryu wins**

Enigman Cyclone disintegrated, and Goh slumped down onto the floor, in defeat.

"The battle of the Vanguards is over." Ryu said. "We are now astral bodies on the land of Cray once again." Goh opened his eyes to see an astral projection of Ryu and himself standing in the dimensional neon city. _"Our battle as the vanguards is over, until we meet again for battle, in the land of Cray." _

Goh shook his head to clear the image. Was Ryu really that descriptive that he would be able to create a clear image?

"At your level, you have no chance against Ryou." Ryu bluntly said to Goh. "Don't think you can beat him, because you won't."

The images of the units disappeared, and Ryu shuffled the Royal Paladins and Blaster Darks all back together. Ryu then held out a hand to Goh. "My name is Ryu Hino. That was a fun game!" Ryu said.

"Huh?" Goh noticed Ryu was smiling with glee.

"I had fun playing against your deck. I didn't recognize whatever Vanguard you were using but you sure had me on the ropes!" Ryu said and helped Goh back up. "Let's play again some time."

Goh looked at Ryu's hand, and shook it. "You're not bad." Goh said, in awe at Ryu's charisma.

"That's the type of person he is." Rai said. "Always making friends, even if they were enemies once."

"It's because he loves the game you know." Mai said to Rai.

"Can't deny it." Rai said.

"He sure has that effect on everyone huh?" Ayaka asked.

Rai frowned, "Well . . . not exactly everyone." Rai said. Ayaka squealed in delight since she thought Rai was referring to himself, which would make him a total tsundere, and thus more like he and Ryu were an item, but actually, Rai was referring to someone else: Ryou.

* * *

Ryou hasn't had fun with Vanguard in a long time, but he doesn't want to alienate his fans, so the best he could do was try to give his fans the time of their lives.

**Ryou's Hand: 7**

Ryou held onto the Blaster Dark that he searched for earlier. "Rise up, Eliminate your Enemies with your sword of darkness."

Shiroi perked his ears up upon hearing Ryou chant an incantation.

"Stand up my Avatar, **BLASTER DARK!**" Ryou slammed Blaster Dark on top of Blaster Javelin.

Blaster Javelin slammed his javelin to the ground, then in a black vortex transformed into Blaster Dark. The javelin transformed into the Blaster Dark, the sword that the unit is named after. Blaster Dark raised his sword, and held it ready for battle.

Shiroi gasped in awe upon seeing this card. This was the very card that Ryou would always play. It wasn't Ryou's ace, but it was the card that made Ryou famous.

"Counterblast." Ryou flipped over the two damage in his damage zone. "With Blaster Dark's skill, I now retire a unit on the field, and I choose your White Tiger!"

The blade of Blaster Dark's sword opened up, and began charging energy. Blaster Dark held the sword straight at White Tiger, and the sword fired out a beam that skewered White Tiger.

"My White Tiger . . ." Shiroi groaned. White Tiger has the ability to stand a Beast Deity rearguard if the unit it boosts lands a successful attack. Shiroi looked in awe at Blaster Dark. To think, he even has the chance right now to face off against Ryou's deck, and now straight at Blaster Dark, Ryou's avatar.

At the same time, Shiroi felt a tingle go up his spine. Shiroi who was in awe at Blaster Dark, all of a sudden began to fear the unit. _What's going on?_ Shiroi shivered. _Why am I scared of him?_ The fear Shiroi felt was real, it wasn't something that he was imagining, Shiroi could really feel a threat from Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark menacingly looked at Shiroi, and all Shiroi could do was whimper.

"Here I go!" Ryou announced loudly, which helped knock Shiroi back into reality as Shiroi now focused back on his fight with Ryou. Blaster Dark glowed white as it gained power from its skill to get 1000 from Blaster Javelin being in the soul (Total Power: 10000). "Now, let me show you, how powerful I truly am." Ryou said cryptically. The best he can do is give Shiroi a show, and Ryou had to do his best not to hurt the boy. Ryou covered his sunglasses, and if trying to hide his eyes, his unnatural purple eyes.


	7. Image 7: What you See

_**I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

**Fight Recap:  
Ryou's Hand: 6- Field: 1- Damage: 2 with 2 flipped  
Shiroi's Hand: 6- Field: 2- Damage: 0**

Shiroi stared at Blaster Dark in fear for some reason. It wasn't that Shiroi was afraid of Blaster Dark, but while Shiroi was looking at Ryou, Blaster Dark's presence became that much scarier.

"Call, Doranbau (Shadow Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000)." Ryou placed down a unit behind Blaster Dark. A fiery dog appeared behind the knight. "And call, Knight of Fighting Spirit Dordona and Dark Knight Rugos (Both units: Shadow Paladin, Grade 2, Power 10000)."

Two different knights appeared in the rearguard circles next to Blaster Dark. One knight, Rugos, was heavily armored from head to toe other than the exposed mouth and held a giant sword in one hand and a small Katana in the other. The other knight, Dordona, wore what seemed to be a coat and no helmet and held a green stylish sword.

Shiroi did not recognize the Dordona unit. "What the, I've never seen that unit before."

"I just pulled it from a pack today." Ryou replied. "Both packs I bought actually had this unit inside."

"It's exactly the same in statistics as Rugos." Shiroi mentioned. "What exactly is the point of releasing such a card?"

Ryou then pointed at Dordona's name, "Just because the unit is more or less identical to another unit due to statistics, you must note one thing." Shiroi looked closely at Dordona. "He is not named Dark Knight Rugos. Meaning I can have a total of 8 cards with the same statistics since I can have four copies of one card with a certain name."

"Oh!" Shiroi understood. Then Shiroi realized that Ryou only got Dordona on that day. "Wait so this deck is slightly modified from before?"

"Dare I say that it's somewhat untested." Ryou confessed. "I'm not like my brother, who just makes a deck in a few seconds if you give him a pile of cards. I have a hard time even changing my deck if only a little. I got some Shadow Paladin cards and opt not to use the other new Shadow Paladin. Instead I decided to try out Dordona."

Though Rugos and Dordona have no skill due to both units being a 10000 power unit while being Grade 2, both cards are dangerous because as a Grade 2 unit, they are some of the more powerful grade 2 units.

"All right, time for an attack." Ryou rested Rugos. "Rugos attacks your Vanguard for 10000."

"I won't guard." Shiroi said.

Rugos charged and jammed his giant sword into Scarlet Bird.

Shiroi's first damage was a King of Sword.

"Next, Dordona attacks your Vanguard." Ryou rested Dordona.

Dordona threw his sword into the air. The sword started flying as if Dordona was controlling the sword with magic. The sword spun around then Dordona use his powers to fling the sword at Scarlet Bird.

Scarlet Bird got stabbed. Dordona jumped towards Scarlet Bird, grabbed the sword, then pulled the sword out of the unit.

"Damage Check." Shiroi flipped over his next card from his deck. "Get, Draw Trigger!" Shiroi flipped over The Gong. "Draw and add the power to my Vanguard."

Scarlet Bird got back up after its thrashing and stood up straight as the red glow of The Gong poured into its body to create a Vanguard with power of 11000.

"Next, with a boost from Doranbau, my Vanguard Blaster Dark attacks your Vanguard!" Ryou pointed at Scarlet Bird. "Doranbau's skill, when it boosts Blaster Dark, Blaster Dark receives an additional 4000 power!"

The flames on Doranbau's body engulfed Blaster Dark's blade, then Blaster Dark glowed to indicate his power rising. His total power was 20000.

"Guard!" Shiroi threw down a card to guard, "Red Lightning (Nova Grappler, Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard Power 10000)!"

Red Lightning materialized in front of Scarlet Bird to create a total shield of 21000.

"You sure?" Ryou asked. "Just one trigger, and this attack goes through."

"You only get one drive check anyway." Shiroi mentioned. "And right now, it's not a good idea to throw away too many cards to guard."

"Right then." Ryou nodded and Blaster Dark jumped over the table. "Drive Check." Ryou flipped over his top card to reveal Skull Witch Nemain. "I guess you don't get hit from this attack."

Blaster Dark came down and tried cutting Scarlet Bird, only to find himself defending from Red Lightning's thunder attack. On top of that, Scarlet Bird tried fighting back with a flying kick. Blaster Dark had to stop his assault in order to block Scarlet Bird. The impact of Scarlet Bird's kick to Blaster Dark's Blaster Dark made the units fly back to their original spot.

"I'll end my turn here." Ryou said.

**Ryou's Ending Hand: 5-Field: 4  
Shiroi's Hand: 6-Field: 2-Damage: 2**

Ryou took a look at Nemain. This was the card that was considered Ryu's favorite card that wasn't Dragonic Overlord. On top of that, the fact that Ryu always doted on this card, or at the very least, doted in such a manner that you can to a card, reminded Ryou of Yume, who Ryu always dotes on. _I wonder if she's doing fine._ He thought while Shiroi stood the units and drew.

**Shiroi's Hand: 7**

* * *

Yume buttoned her white blouse slowly, as if she was really into the moment of her changing her clothes from the Nemain costume. Yume slipped into a red skirt and clipped it on tight. "Geez, dad is so forceful as usual." Yume mumbled. To be fair though, Ryu might have had the girls change anyway, but not for the very same reason as Ryuuji. Ryu probably wants the people in the shop not to enjoy the sight of the girls in skimpy clothes unless it's for an event. Ryu wants to enjoy those type of sights on his own. Ryu is greedy like that.

Yume finished changing. "Ok, let's go!" Right then, she tripped on the crystal skull prop that was part of the Nemain costume. "IYAH!" Yume tripped and fell down onto the floor, creating huge thud.

* * *

Downstairs, Ryuuji and Lee heard the thud from Yume's fall. "Yikes, was that an earthquake?" Lee asked.

"That's probably my daughter. She was always clumsy like that." Ryuuji said. "It's something that seems to run in the X chromosome of the Hino family."

"Both men and women have the X chromosome." Lee mentioned. "Doesn't that means all the Hinos are clumsy?" Lee said with a sweat dropped.

* * *

"WHOOP!" Ryu accidentally stepped on his coat and fell into Ayaka's breasts.

Ayaka stood there in shock and blushed while Mai made a sensual sigh and blushed as if she was willing for Ryu to do that.

Rai on the other hand, grabbed Ryu and did a judo throw on the poor clumsy oaf. "Don't do that to women you don't know!" Rai shouted and kicked Ryu.

"I didn't mean it!" Ryu said. "The Hino's X chromosome has the clumsy gene in it!"

"BULLSHIT!" Rai kept kicking Ryu. "You did it on purpose, I never saw you slip on your coat like that!"

Ayaka covered her chest as if hiding her what little dignity she had, then Mai patted Ayaka, "You got a pretty good man looking after you." Mai said, making Ayaka blush even more.

Ryu kept taking the hits, then said casually, "Yeah, I actually meant to fall into Mai, somehow I miscalculated and fell into Ayaka."

"Well calculating was never your strong points Ryu." Mai chuckled. Being his teacher, she knows how Ryu was in school. Ironically, his calculation skill increases when he's actually playing Vanguard.

"Still a heavy pervert," Rai growled. He turned, and slipped on his own coat, to fall into Mai's breast.

"OH!" Ryu shouted. "You're a Hino aren't you! Your X chromosome has the clumsy gene too!"

"GAH!" Ayaka slapped Rai off of Mai. "Why would you do that?" Mai simply giggled because of how clumsy her ex-students were.

Rai landed next to Mai. Rai sighed, "Want to go back in time and do it the other way around?" Rai casually asked Ryu.

"We'll need a Delorean that can go 88 miles per hour and go back in time. That and you must admit you're a pervert like me." Ryu said with a huge grin.

Rai thought about what Ryu said, then he said, "Never."

* * *

Ryn came downstairs wearing a pink dress with a black vest. Miku came down wearing a silver blouse and black hot pants. Karen came down wearing a yellow sundress and white jacket.

After all three girls came down, Ryn asked, "Did any of you hear that thud?"

"It sounded like it came from Yume's room." Karen said.

"Do you think we should check up on her?" Miku asked.

Ryuuji chuckled, "She'll be fine." Ryuuji said. "No Hino gets beaten by a simple fall that makes a huge thud. Besides, the thud probably means she's gotten a bit heavy." Ryuuji cackled. "Now that I think about it, she was looking a tad more chubbier than usual."

"The heck?" Lee said. Yume doesn't look chubby to him at all. In fact, if Yume wasn't the sister of a huge sis con, then Lee would've asked Yume out a long time ago and now too. Hell, Lee would've asked any of the girls in Q4 since all of them had their own charm if it weren't for the fact that they seem to be fixated on Ryu.

"I wonder what Ryu is feeding her." Ryuuji said picking his ear. Then he looked at Ryn, Karen, and Miku. "Now that I think about it, the three of you do look fatter. I wonder how fattening Ryu's cooking can be." Ryuuji pinched his stomach to see how much fat he had since he does eat Ryu's cooking from time to time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" The three girls screamed at Ryuuji for dare calling them fat.

Lee sweat dropped. "I don't think you're so old that your eyesight is ruined, but you really need to get your eyes checked."

"And you're the fattest of them all, did you eat Ryu's cooking?" Ryuuji asked Lee.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Lee bellowed at Ryuuji. Lee took off his coat, "This coat is just huge!"

* * *

Yume groaned and got back up, "Man, the Hino X chromosome strikes again." She mumbled and cursed the fact that her being a woman means she has two X chromosomes, meaning double the clumsy gene. "Wait a minute, since when do I believe in that?" Yume got back up and put the crystal skull onto the table so she wouldn't trip on it again. She noticed that one of the framed pictures on her table fell down. She picked it up, revealing the picture to be a picture of the three Hino siblings as kids. Ryu had his hand around Yume and Ryou's shoulders. Ryu had a huge grin. Yume had a similar grin while Ryou's grin wasn't as large as Ryu's grin.

Yume sighed and thought back to the old days, how the three Hino siblings would always be around each other.

_Yume got her interest in Vanguard when she constantly saw her two brothers playing the game. One of her first fights of the game had her using her eldest brother's deck while playing against her second elder brother._

_"I call Doggy Dragon!" A young Yume said and played a unit named Bellicosity Dragon._

_"Um . . . that's Bellicosity Dragon." Ryou said pointing out the name of the card isn't Doggy Dragon._

_"But Ryu Nii-chan always lets me call it Doggy Dragon." Yume noted._

_"He what?" Ryou was kind of surprised since he knows how serious Ryu was about the Kagero clan, and yet Ryu was allowing their littler sister to call the unit a silly name. Ryou turned around to look at Ryu, who was helping Ryuuji stock up some inventory._

_Ryu turned to Ryou, then gave Ryou a thumbs up and a huge grin for no reason since Ryu wasn't sure why Ryou was looking at him (Ryu)._

_Ryou sighed and turned back to Yume, "You know, our brother spoils you too much." Then Ryou patted Yume, "But then again, you're the type of person that I myself wouldn't mind spoiling." Ryou said with a bright smile._

Yume in the present smiled and placed the photo back up. "We were so close back then weren't we?" Yume said and her smile quickly turned into a frown. "I wonder what happened though." Yume doesn't know why Ryou left the Hino household after all.

* * *

"Ride, Beast Deity Black Tortoise!" Shiroi placed Black Tortoise down as the Vanguard.

Scarlet Bird jumped in a black vortex surrounded him. Out of the vortex, a giant black tortoise robot, Beast Deity Black Tortoise, fell out and landed on the ground with a huge crash.

"Call, Oasis Girl (Nova Grappler, Grade 1, Power 7000) behind Black Tortoise and King of Swords with Queen of Hearts behind him."

A girl with a drink dispenser strapped on her back appeared behind Black Tortoise while King of Swords appeared next to Black Tortoise with Queen of Hearts appearing behind King of Swords.

"With support from the wife, King of Swords attacks Blaster Dark!" Shiroi announced. The fact that he referred to Queen of Hearts as the wife of King of Swords made Ryou have a double take. "What?"

Kyoko giggled a little. "Do you know what you just said before?" Shiroi shook his head.

"Wife?" Ryou really could not utter another word because of how surprised he was.

"Oh . . ." Shiroi actually didn't realized that he called Queen of Hearts by that. "Hino-san always calls the Queen of Hearts like that, and I guess it sort of rubbed off on me."

"Well . . . Nii-san was really weird like that." Ryou said with a sweat drop.

"So anyway, with the Queen's support, King of Sword gains an additional 4000 power."

"So a total of 20000." Ryou looked at his hand then declared, "No guard."

King received his power boost from Queen then ran towards Blaster Dark. King of Sword swung its sword to slash Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark stood calmly after getting cut.

Ryou's top card of his deck flew to the damage zone, Dark Shield, Mac Lir (Shadow Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000).

"Next, Black Tortoise with support from Oasis Girl attacks Blaster Dark!" Shiroi announced.

Since Black Tortoise at this point had a total of 15000, Ryou could easily block the attack with a 10000 shield on top of Blaster Dark's 10000. The thing is, if Shiroi were to pull a trigger, that 15000 will become 20000, enough to hit past a guard of 20000. On top of that, Ryou didn't even have a 10000 shield in his hand to use meaning it would take more cards in his hand to create the guard needed. "No guard."

Black Tortoise jumped into the air after receiving Oasis Girl's power. Black Tortoise punched Blaster Dark right in the face. Blaster Dark didn't even flinch from the hit.

"Drive check go!" Shiroi flipped over the top card of his deck to reveal Battleraizer. "GET!" Shiroi announced, "Stand Trigger!" The card glowed blue, and the blue glow transferred to King of Sword while a white glow transferred to Tough Boy. "I give power to Tough boy, while the stand effect will be used on my rested King of Sword."

King of Sword stood up from his rested position with a blue glow while Tough Boy glowed white to indicate it getting stronger.

Ryou's top card of his deck flew off from the deck and landed into the damage zone. The card flipped over and glowed yellow. "Grim Reaper, Critical Trigger (Shadow Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000)." A yellow tremor emitted from the card and Blaster Dark absorbed the glow. "All effects to Blaster Dark."

A yellow aura surrounded Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark's facial expression became much fiercer and then he kicked Black Tortoise away.

"Seems my two standing units won't be able to hit past Blaster Dark now." Shiroi mentioned. King of Sword had a power of 10000 with Queen of Heart rested behind him. Tough Boy had a total power of 13000 and no booster behind it. Neither had the power to hit past Blaster Dark's current 15000. "Anyway, before I continue my attack, Black Tortoise has the same skill as my Scarlet Bird."

Ryou's ears perked, "Then you mean?"

"Yes." Shiroi picked up the top five cards of his deck and fanned them. "I am allowed to search for Azure Dragon from these five cards." Shiroi looked at the five cards, "Lucky!" Shiroi yelped and one of cards in the stack glowed white. That same card flew out of the stack and landed in Shiroi's hand. "Seems there was an Azure Dragon in that stack."

Ryou was kind of wondering why Shiroi would want to get another copy of Azure Dragon into the hand. Azure Dragon was a Grade 3 so Shiroi wasn't looking to increase the shields in the hand. Yet Shiroi was happy to get another copy of the card into the hand. "Times like this, I wish I was diligent like my brother to actually look at what the cards I pull do . . ." Ryou did pull an Azure Dragon, but he did not at all read the effect on the card.

"Next King of Sword attacks Rugos." Shiroi continued on his attack and rested King of Sword.

King of Sword ran up to Rugos. Rugos grunted but he didn't have enough power to defend against King of Sword. King of Sword sliced Rugos, and Rugos screamed in pain as he disintegrated. Blaster Dark didn't even flinch at the loss of an ally.

"Tough Boy attacks Dordona." Shiroi rested his Tough Boy.

Tough Boy ran over to Dordona, then threw a punch, which smashed Dordona in the gut. Dordona disintegrated. The loss did not affect Blaster Dark one bit.

"Taking out my forces now huh?" Ryou asked.

"Well, your Vanguard is too buff for my units to attack and luckily, all my units had enough power to strike your rearguards." Shiroi mentioned.

"Not a bad move." Ryou complimented Shiroi.

"Thank you." Shiroi nodded and with that his turn has ended.

**Shiroi's Ending Hand: 5- Field: 5  
Ryou's Hand: 5- Field: 2- Damage: 4**

* * *

Yume came down the stairs and found her dad looking outside. "What is it?" Yume asked Ryuuji.

"I just noticed that the tree outside has a bird feeder on it." Ryuuji pointed at the bird feeder. "Is that supposed to belong to the shop?"

Yume nodded. "Nii-chan bought that to feed the birds that always seemed to be around the shop."

"It's empty." Ryuuji bluntly said.

Yume didn't quite understand why her father would tell her that. "And?"

"Go put some seeds in there." Ryuuji ordered Yume. "If there is no seed, there is no food, and if there is no food, then the birds aren't getting fed."

"But I'm not the one who usually does it!" Yume yelped.

"Then who does it?" Ryuuji asked.

"Nii-chan does it." Yume replied. Then she realized that Ryu wasn't home at the shop at the moment. "Oh . . ."

"And what do you do around the shop anyway?" Ryuuji asked.

"I watch the shop when Ryu asks me to." Yume replied.

"Is that it?" Ryuuji asked and his daughter simply nodded. "You . . . don't do much in this shop other than promote it with your group do you?" Yume again nodded her head, and then she realized, that she doesn't do much around the shop. Ryuuji shook his head. "Your brother babies you too much." Ryuuji then shoved a bag of seeds in Yume's hand. "Seeds, birdhouse, work, NOW."

Yume had no argument since it was true, her brother did everything around the shop and she usually doesn't do much. Yume groaned and simply walked outside to do what her father told her to do.

Lee looked at Yume, then at Ryn, Karen, and Miku. "You know, I don't think those three do much around the shop anyway either."

"But those three aren't my daughters." Ryuuji said with a grin. "I cannot order them to do work since they don't work for my anyway and it'd be rude for me to tell them to do stuff around the shop. Now once you're done sweeping the floor over there go sweep the bathrooms."

"Ok." Lee saluted Ryuuji enthusiastically and swept the floor with broom in hand.

The girls noticed something very off about Lee working right now. "Does he realize . . ." Ryn asked.

"Give him a minute." Karen replied.

Miku shook her head and said, "Boys are idiots, you can't blame them."

Lee whistled while he swept the floor, then he realized that despite not being Ryuuji's child, the very same reason Ryuuji won't tell the other girls in Q4 to work, Ryuuji is telling Lee to work.

"OI!" Lee yelled and stomped the ground, catching the attention of many of the people within the shop. "I'm not your kid, so why are you telling me to work!"

"Ah, but that's because you're not one of my sons, that I can tell you do work." Ryuuji said.

"Say what?" Lee was very much confused.

"I can't tell those girls to work because they're not my daughters, but you're not my _son_ so I can tell you to do whatever." Ryuuji said, making Lee nod in agreement.

Ryn palmed her face. "That makes no sense whatsoever!" She said, but Lee and Ryuuji could not hear her.

"Again, boys are idiots." Miku remarked after Ryn did the face palm.

"Besides, aren't you a swabby? You're used to doing cleaning jobs anyway." Ryuuji mentioned.

"That's right." _**Captain **_Lee snapped his finger in agreement. This time Karen palmed her face for the sheer stupidity of Lee. Lee continued sweeping and realized what just happened, "OI! I'm Captain Lee now!" He bellowed at Ryuuji.

Karen shrugged, "Lee just makes things too easy for everyone." She shook her head. "You really just want to bully him sometimes."

"Don't you mean you feel sorry for him?" Miku asked Karen.

Karen shook her head. "No I really want to bully him, to the point he'll fall on his knees and call me his mistress." Karen said with a maniacal intent in her eyes.

Miku and Ryn both jumped back in shock. "Are you a sadist?" Ryn sweat dropped.

* * *

Outside Yume was putting the seeds into the birdhouse, constantly spilling some and having to realign the bag so less seeds would fall from the bag. The birds that usually came to this birdhouse all stood on the ground and looked up at Yume, since it's usually Ryu who put the seeds into the birdhouse. Who is this stranger that the birds have never seen before?

Yume finally finished. She turned to the birds. She smiled and said, "Here you go, eat to your heart's delight." She couldn't help but feel that the birds were somewhat adorable while they just stared at her.

One of the birds gave Yume a thumbs up, or something that looked like such with its wing. One of the other birds was still confused as to who Yume was.

Yume skipped back to the shop, and then found her father shoving a bucket of water in front of her. "Work, window, now!" Ryuuji ordered.

"EEK!" Yume yelped, "I forgot my brother isn't here today!" Then she stomped her foot. "Besides, isn't there a window cleaner that does that anyway?"

"Window cleaner, AKA your _brother_, didn't clean our windows well enough, so you do it then." Ryuuji growled. "I don't remember raising you to be lazy so hurry up and clean the windows, because it's really dirty."

"Why not have Lee do it?" Yume asked nonchalantly.

"Because you're lazy and I need to get your lazy butt working, that and Lee is pulling a strike." Ryuuji pointed at Lee.

Lee was holding a sign that said, 'Refuse to work!' He was stomping around constantly yelling that he refuses to work for the shop ever again . . . while he was still inside the shop, embarrassing himself in front of people who were probably his fans.

"So yeah, now hurry up and clean the windows before I give you the spanking of your life!" Ryuuji growled.

"EEK! Child abuse!" Yume yelped.

"You're not a child anymore!" Ryuuji bellowed and literally kicked Yume's butt to kick her out of the store.

"You're brutal Ryuuji-jii." Ryn commented.

"I'm not Jii!" Ryuuji bellowed, with the force of his voice pushing Ryn a little backward.

Lee continued his one man strike, then Miku came up and whispered to Lee, "You know, you don't really work at this shop right?"

Lee stopped and perked his ears up.

"You work for Treasure Ship don't you?" Miku asked. Lee was speechless. "You're just a spy here aren't you?" Lee nodded. "So doesn't that technically mean don't need to listen to Ryuuji-Jii?" Lee thought really hard after being asked.

"I'm not Jii!" Ryuuji yelled again, bellowing so loud that Karen was knocked off her feet even though she wasn't the one getting yelled at. "If I was even close to being Jii, I wouldn't be so frustrated, but my kids are just so damn impossible! I don't think I'll ever see grandchildren!"

"That's . . . too much information." Miku sweat dropped. "So yeah, anyway you really don't need to listen to him anyway, he's not your boss after all you know." She said to Lee who finally had an epiphany.

"You're right!" Lee stood straight up. "What's the point of striking, I don't need to work here anyway!" Lee threw his sign away and accidentally hit Karen with the sign.

"Oh so your strike is done." Ryuuji said and threw Lee a bucket and mop, "Now go clean the bathroom."

"HAI!" Lee said excitedly and ran straight for the bathroom.

Miku stared at the direction where Lee had ran to, and just couldn't utter a word because of Lee's sheer stupidity. "I . . ." Miku sighed and shook her head, "You know what I'm not even going to bother anymore." Miku turned in embarrassment and found Karen holding the sign that Lee had thrown, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to beat Lee for throwing this sign at me." Karen said without much emotion. "If possible I'd like to kill him."

Miku sweat dropped, "You're brutal."

Lee was whistling and mopping the bathroom floor, when he realized, "Didn't I just clean this bathroom?" He thought hard, then asked, "and didn't I not have to listen to Ryuuji-ji?" Lee once again had to have another epiphany. Lee dropped his head in shame. "What has my life come to? I'm Captain Lee for Pete's sake."

Outside Ryuuji gave a thumbs up, "Swabby Lee, most gullible person you can get to work." He advertised with a smile.

"You know, he's Captain Lee now right?" Ryn asked Ryuuji.

"And you're still not the mother of my grandchildren." Ryuuji said with a smile fit for a troll.

What Ryuuji said made Ryn blush, "What does that have to do anything?" Ryn asked Ryuuji.

"It's because your character's only personality trait is that you're madly in love with my son. Had I not made that comment, you would have literally zero personality." Ryuuji smiled mischievously.

Ryn was speechless. "I don't know what you said, but I think you just insulted me." Ryn said.

"He didn't say it to me but I also feel insulted." Miku said, clenching a fist.

"Count me in too." Karen said while cracking her knuckles.

Ryuuji whistled, "I have really lost my trolling touch." He said. "Only an idiot can save me now."

Lee popped his head out the bathroom entrance. "I also feel insulted and I don't even know what he said!" Lee exclaimed.

Ryuuji smiled as he found his idiot. "Hey Lee, go clean the kitchen upstairs." Ryuuji said.

Lee saluted and ran up the stairs. The three girls just face palmed and shook their heads in shame for how gullible Lee was for listening to Ryuuji. Once Lee got up to the kitchen, Lee figured what just happened. "GOD DAMN IT!" Lee yelled to the ceiling.

* * *

Ryou drew his card and stood his units.

**Ryou's Hand: 6**

Ryou looked through his cards and just sighed a little. "Well this is a doozy." He said. "Looks like I won't be riding this turn."

Shiroi perked his ears up and asked, "You're not going easy on me or something are you?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be going easy on you by not playing a grade 3." Ryou said. "But as it stands, looks like I'm stuck with what I have now and won't be able to twin drive." Ryou then grabbed Nemain, "Call Skull Witch Nemain!" Ryou placed Nemain where Rugos had been.

A dark rune circle appeared next to Blaster Dark and Skull Witch Nemain entered the fray with electricity around her to signal her appearance.

"Though Nemain may be weak in terms of power, she has a skill that is very useful." Ryou flipped over the Grim Reaper in the damage zone. "By discarding a Shadow Paladin," Ryou discarded a unit named Nostrum Witch Aianrhod (Shadow Paladin, Grade 1, Power 7000), "I am allowed to draw two cards from my deck." Ryou drew two cards from his deck. Ryou looked at the two cards that he drew, then just palmed his face.

"What?" Shiroi found it odd that Ryou would do something like that.

"You'll never believe what I just drew." Ryou shook his head. Then he played Blaster Javelin in the back row spot with an empty front row. "By calling Blaster Javelin, I can discard a Grade 3 Shadow Paladin to get Phantom Blaster Dragon to my hand." Ryou then revealed one of the cards that he had just drawn, which was a copy of Phantom Blaster Dragon.

"Ooh, so you just drew your Grade 3." Shiroi nodded while Ryou searched the deck for a Phantom Blaster Dragon after discarding the Phantom Blaster Dragon that he just drawn. "But what's the point of discarding Phantom Blaster Dragon for another copy?"

"Do you see the grade?" Kyoko asked Shiroi and Shiroi nodded since he knows Phantom Blaster Dragon is a Grade 3. "As you know Grade 3 cards do not have a shield value so if it's stuck in your hand it's not a good idea. At the same time, if Ryou-sama were to draw the other copy then he'll clog up his hands with Grade 3s. By shortening his deck out by taking out unnecessary cards, he'll have less Grade 3s in his deck and he'll have less of a chance of clogging his hand up with the Grade 3s in his deck." Shiroi nodded in understanding.

"Call, Aianrhod behind Skull Witch Nemain." Ryou played another copy of Nostrum Witch Aianrhod behind Nemain. The witch with a skimpy but not as skimpy as Nemain appeared behind Nemain. "Call Cursed Lancer in front of Blaster Javelin."

Cursed Lancer appeared in front of Blaster Javelin. Afterwards Ryou rested Cursed Lancer. "With a boost from Javelin, Lancer attacks your Vanguard." (Total Power: 15000)

Blaster Javelin threw his Javelin while Cursed Lancer charged forward. The javelin struck Tortoise and then Cursed Lancer slashed Tortoise with the lance.

"Damage Check." Shiroi flipped over his next card, Asura Kaiser, as his third damage.

"Since Cursed Lancer hit your Vanguard, I can unflip a damage." Ryou unflipped the card that he had flipped for Nemain's skill.

Shiroi braced for the next attack but all of a sudden saw a purple aura around Ryou and once more, Shiroi felt a rush of fear.

Ryou rested Blaster Dark and Doranbau. Doranbau's flames engulfed Blaster Dark's blade once more. "My avatar attacks your vanguard for a total of 20000!"

Shiroi noticed that the point he was at, he can not block this attack and he'll still be in the game even if a critical trigger is pulled. "No guard."

Ryou's hand began to glow with a purple glow and he grabbed his top card. Ryou spun the card around and then revealed the red glowing card, "Abyss Freezer (Shadow Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Draw)" A red tremor rushed out of the card and engulfed Nemain. "Power to Nemain and I'll draw." Ryou drew his card, increasing his hand size to 6 once Abyss Freezer reached the hand.

Blaster Dark disappeared in a blur. Black Tortoise looked around to try to find Blaster Dark, but then looked up and found Blaster Dark coming down for a downward stab. Blaster Dark got the hit in, and Black Tortoise's circuits started to spark.

The Gong entered the damage zone and glowed red. "Get, Draw Trigger!" Shiroi said excitedly and drew his card, also increasing his hand size to 6. "Power to the Vanguard!" A red tremor erupted from The Gong and surrounded Black Tortoise with its glow increasing its power to 13000.

Ryou's purple glow disappeared, and he rested the powered up Nemain of 8000 power. "Nemain's attack, boosted by Aianrhod for a total of 15000." Ryou pointed at Black Tortoise, "At the Vanguard."

Shiroi grabbed The Gong (Total Guardian Power: 5000) that was in his hand and threw it down to the Guardian Circle, "GUARD!" (Total Guard Power: 18000)

The Gong appeared in front of Black Tortoise and used its gong body to shield Black Tortoise.

Nemain rose in the air with her magic and received power from Aianrhod. Nemain held out her crystal skull, then fired a bolt of lightning. The Gong used its Gatling gun hand to ward off the lightning but it didn't work and the bolt kept coming forward. The Gong got hit by the lightning, but its gong body was hard enough to slow down the lightning as The Gong got incinerated. Black Tortoise used its arm to punch the lightning, completely warding it off.

Nemain landed, and pouted since her attack didn't hit. Shiroi blushed when he saw Nemain pout since Nemain looked cute doing so, "No wonder Hino-san likes that unit so much." He said in regards to Ryu and Skull Witch Nemain.

"Turn end." Ryou said then asked, "You mean Nii-san?" Shiroi nodded. Ryou blushed and chuckled nervously. "Well, Nemain is reportedly his favorite card (after Dragonic Overlord)."

**Ryou's Ending Hand: 6- Field: 6  
Shiroi's Hand: 5-Field: 5- Damage: 4**

* * *

Yume wiped some sweat after finishing her job and falling onto her knees. "Man, Ryu really works hard doesn't he?" Yume panted and got up slowly, "He does a lot . .. all by himself." Yume sighed and thought about it. This was just one job and Yume got tired from it already, despite the fact that it wasn't much. Ryu on the other hand, manages the store, feeds the birds, cooks for the girls, tortures Lee as much as possible, find ways to promote the store, clean the store, and overall does everything around the shop. All at the same time while taking care of four girls that live with him. "Dad's right, I really do need to help him out more." She looked up in the sky, and thought, "He's so reliable." She blushed and started squealing, "I don't think I can ever find a man that's just as good as he is." She squealed, and realized what she was saying and wondered if Ryuuji heard her, only to find that Ryuuji was dodging attacks from Ryn, Karen, and Miku inside. "Luckily he didn't hear me." She said.

Yume threw the towel that she was using into the bucket and began to skip to the entrance of the store, and accidentally crashed into a man wearing a large trench coat. "THE HINO X GENE STRIKES AGAIN!" Yume yelped when she fell while the person she crashed into felt nothing.

The person Yume crashed into had dirty blonde messy hair and wore a white marine cap. He looked at Yume with bright blue eyes and watched as Yume got up to dust herself after falling. The man stared at Yume and once Yume noticed that this man was staring, she said, "Sorry, are you mad?" Yume asked with a sincere smile.

The man ignored what Yume asked and asked her, "Does Ryu Hino work at this shop?"

Yume was surprised to have someone ask her about her brother by his full name. Ryu's a strange person who constantly hides his full name if possible, to the point that he managed to join a tournament without using his name at all. "Yes." Yume nodded. "Why are you looking for him?"

Again, this man ignored Yume, and asked, "Is he here today?"

Yume puffed her cheeks in frustration since she just got ignored. "No, he's not." She sternly answered.

"Who are you?" The man asked Yume.

"I'm Yume Hino." She growled, then Yume stomped her foot and bellowed, "Are you just going to ask questions all day long-"

"Are you Ryu Hino's wife?"

Yume stopped when she heard that question. She didn't open her mouth, but a squealing sound came from inside her throat and her whole face became red. "I-I-I-I . . ." She stuttered and steam came out of her head, "NO!" She kept shaking her hands up and down as she was very flustered, "I'm his sister, his SISTER."

"Hm." The man didn't really react much and just watched as Yume kept flustering around. "Well since he's not here today anyway, I don't have a reason to be here." He turned around and walked away.

Yume pouted, and stated, "How rude." She growled. She was about to enter the shop again, but then looked down and noticed the man had dropped a card. She picked it up, "Hey you-" She said but the man was long gone. She took a look at the card, "What the . . ." She had never seen this card before. (Navalgazer Dragon, Aqua Force, Grade 3, Power 10000) "What's Aqua Force?" Surely this clan had never been seen before, EVER.

She again looked around to see if she could find the man in order to return the card to him, but she couldn't find him. She shrugged and was about to return to the shop, only to find someone else looking at the shop. This was the shape of her brother. She squealed and hugged the shape, "You're back Onii-chan!" She said cutely.

Except when she did hug the shape, it turned around, revealing that it wasn't Ryu. From the back he looked kind of like Ryu due to the similar hairstyle from the back and a red coat, but the face was not exactly Ryu's. "Excuse me?"

"EEK!" Yume jumped back when she realized this wasn't her brother. She bowed, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She yelped and ran back into the shop.

The man was kind of confused. "I guess that's Ryou-sama's sister." This guy knows Ryou Hino for some reason. The man smiled and chuckled, "She's a cute one." He then walked off.

Yume panted when she entered the shop and leaned against the wall, "You look like you saw a ghost." Ryuuji said to Yume while dodging strikes from the other girls.

"I think I might have." Yume replied then stood back up after catching her breath. "By the way papa?"

"What?" Ryuuji asked dodging a kick from Miku.

"Have you ever heard of the Aqua Force?" Yume asked and Ryuuji grunted.

Ryn actually got a punch in and hit Ryuuji's face. Ryuuji stumbled on the ground to his daughter's feet. Afterward, Karen stomped Ryuuji's gut. "Where did you hear Aqua Force?"

Yume noticed that Ryuuji was dead serious when he asked her. Yume hid the Navalgazer Dragon behind her skirt, "Nothing, just something that I wanted to ask." If Aqua Force was a new clan that was about to be released, Ryu would have told Yume, but there were no news of the Aqua Force or anything like that. There was also the fact that Ryuuji actually flinched instead of asking what Aqua Force was. Something was up. Ryuuji looked at his daughter suspiciously, then found himself getting kicked by Ryn, Karen, and Miku.

"GACK!" Ryuuji yelped, "Help your papa!" He held his hand out for Yume.

Yume looked at her father weirdly, then said, "no." She said. She walked away, "You probably did something weird to them again."

"I'M NOT RYU!" Ryuuji shouted, "I don't do weird things to girls younger than me, and I'm no Pedophile!"

"They're past the age where you'd be considered a pedophile though." Lee mentioned while wiping the tables. "They're all legal."

"Quiet Swabby." Ryuuji said with a grin while he kept getting kicked.

"Hai." Lee nodded, then noticed, "TE, I'm Captain Lee now!"

* * *

It was closing time for the cafe since it was getting late, "You know, you didn't have to stay late just to help me you know." Mai said to Ryu while Ryu was helping her pick up the leftover plates on the tables.

"Come on, I like you Sensei, of course I'd like to help you." Ryu said with a gleaming smile.

Mai smiled. "Glad to know you're just as reliable as ever." Mai giggled.

Ryu managed to get a stack of dirty plates and took them to the dishwasher to wash. Ryu clapped his hands to get rid of some dust then went back to the dining area. At the moment, the door opened. "Aren't you closed?" Ryu asked Mai.

The woman who entered had short hair and wore a blouse with a tight black skirt. She seemed to be about Mai's age. "What are you doing here Maya?" Mai asked the woman. "Today's your day off you know."

"I know, it's just I could've sworn I just saw Ryu in here." She said. This is Maya Hiryuu. She is . . .

"Well you're not wrong about that." Mai said and pointed behind her with her thumb.

Ryu was a little dumbfounded and looked to see Maya.

Maya looked at Ryu, then she started to tear up. "RYU-CHAN!" She squealed and lunged at Ryu.

Ryu was kind of surprised to see a woman just hugging him all of a sudden. "Eh . . ." Ryu didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't remember this woman. "Who are you?"

"GAH!" Maya shrieked and jumped backwards. Mai was surprised Ryu forgot Maya. "You don't . . . you don't remember me?"

Ryu shook his head. "For all I know, I'm really single, so I don't think you're my girlfriend."

"Well I'm not." Maya pouted. Ryu noticed that this pouting was similar to Yume for some odd reason. "Come on Ryu-chan, do you really not remember me?"

"You strangely look a lot like my sister." Ryu noticed. Maya perked her ears up as he was getting closer.

"Come on Ryu-chan, you're a little close." Maya said.

Ryu thought hard, and wondered who Maya was. Ryu remembered Mai had a few friends with her at the card shop when Mai was younger. The reason why Mai even went to Ryuuji's card shop was because one of her friends had a connection to Ryuuji. That connection was that Ryuuji's wife had a niece. This niece is, "You're my cousin aren't you." Ryu said. Maya's eyes brightened with glee, and Ryu all of a sudden remembered Maya completely, "Maya-nee!" Ryu squealed since he has many memories of Maya, all of them quite, shall we say, _intimate. _"Long time no see!"

"I'm so glad you remember me!" Maya glomped Ryu and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

Mai was a little creep out by Maya, "She still had that complex for her little cousin." She shuddered.

* * *

Back at Cards Za Paradise, Ryuuji, now beaten up and bruised all over, felt a disturbance in the force. Ryuuji's hair stood up, "Why do I feel like my son always flirts with blood?"

"Because you're a pervert like he is." Lee replied only to get a pen thrown at him by Ryuuji. Lee dodged by doing the splits but the pen still stabbed the wall.

"You're fixing that wall." Ryuuji said to Lee and Lee couldn't help but feel like Ryuuji was a slave driver. Ryuuji slammed the counter, "I just wish my son would just get a girlfriend already instead of fawning over his kin."

"Hey, Ryu may be a sicko like that, but according to rumors, Ryou has a girlfriend." Lee said while plastering the wall. Lee used a fan to dry the plaster faster.

Ryuuji's ears perked up, "He does?" He said with glee. "My children have hope now." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Though there's also the rumor that he's actually gay and he has a boyfriend." Ryuuji slammed the counter in shame.

* * *

Ryou sneezed. "I'm not gay." He blurted randomly.

"Excuse me?" Shiroi asked while he stood his units and drew.

**Shiroi's Hand: 6**

"Sorry, it's just lately I've been hearing rumors that I'm actually gay." Ryou said while shuddering. "I mean come on, people can see me with Kyoko right?" Kyoko blushed and just smiled to the side.

"I think the rumors are coming because your brother acts kind of gay." Shiroi mentioned and shudder. "Sometimes I wonder if he really is though."

* * *

Ryu sneezed, "I like older sister types!" He blurted randomly.

"Huh?" Mai and Maya wondered why Ryu just all of a sudden said something.

"I also like younger sister types." Ryu said with a smile.

Mai and Maya shuddered, "I think he's gone crazy for some reason." Mai mentioned.

"Do amnesiacs even go crazy like that?" Maya asked Mai. Mai shrugged.

* * *

Shiroi looked at his options. He had enough Azure Dragons to use Azure Dragon's skill. But however, in order for Azure Dragon to use its skill, Shiroi must first actually hit his opponent's Vanguard. At this point, Ryou won't make it easy for Shiroi to do it. "Time to go for broke." Shiroi grabbed one copy of Azure Dragon, "Dragon of the East sleeping on the blue planet." Shiroi pulled Azure Dragon from his hand, "Ride **THE **Vanguard!" Ryou's ears perked up when he heard Shiroi say the 'the'. "Stand up my Avatar, **Beast Deity . . .** **AZURE DRAGON!**"

Tortoise punched its fists together and four orbs appeared around Tortoise. The orbs were colored white, red, black, and blue. The orbs circled Tortoise and formed a golden vortex with blue lightning surrounding. Tortoise gave a roar and then transformed into Azure Dragon, Shiroi's Avatar

Ryou gasped in awe in seeing Azure Dragon in its full glory. "So this is the unit that represents you the best."

Shiroi held his chest as it was pounding wildly in excitement for his first riding of his Avatar. "This is my Avatar, the unit that I have spent so much time and effort to collect and the one unit that has made me continue to love Vangaurd, and now Ryou-oh (King), let me show you the power of my deck!" Shiroi grabbed his other copy of Azure Dragon in his hand and threw the card into the empty spot behind Tough Boy. "Call, rise as my loyal servant my Avatar, Azure Dragon!"

In a blue Vortex, a slightly different colored, this one more lighter and brighter, Azure Dragon appeared behind Tough Boy.

"Now, switch the zones!" Shiroi moved Tough Boy and Azure Dragon around with Tough Boy now being in the back. Shiroi saw six cards in Ryou's hand. One of them was Phantom Blaster Dragon which Ryou cannot use to guard. If Shiroi calculated things right, the only card that Ryou has in the hand that had been drove checked was the draw trigger from the previous turn. That would make only 5000 shield. There are still four unknown cards to Shiroi. Shiroi decided to go for broke and finish Ryou off this turn before Ryou can play Phantom Blaster Dragon. At the very least, Shiroi can completely eliminate all of Ryou's forces both from the field, since there are two interceptors, and from the hand.

"Oasis Girl's counterblast." Shiroi flipped over one card in his damage zone. "She gets a plus 1000 to her power." Oasis Girl glowed white to indicate her getting power. "Once more." He flipped over another damage, this time giving Oasis Girl another instance of a power plus 1000, making a total of plus 2000 giving her a total of 9000. Oasis Girl's white glow became much bigger with the second counterblast. "Now, BATTLE!" Shiroi announced epically. "My rearguard Azure Dragon with support from tough boy attacks Nemain."

Ryou was surprised because he was not expecting Shiroi to aim for the rearguards. "I can't guard her."

Nemain let out a short squeak as she saw the towering blue dragon fly up to her. Azure Dragon swung its flaming sword at Nemain. Nemain screamed as the flaming sword hit her and she disintegrated.

Shiroi rested King of Sword and Queen of Heart, "King and Queen combo, attack Cursed Lancer."

"My rearguard again?" Ryou wondered why. Ryou then looked at his hand and found Phantom Blaster Dragon, Dark Mage Badhabh Caar (Shadow Paladin, Grade 3, Power 9000) Abyss Freezer, Black Sage Charon, and two copies of Grim Reaper. At this point Ryou figured what Shiroi was doing. "Nova Grapplers focus on standing their rearguards. Even if he takes down my rearguards, he can possibly stand his units up, thus he's now trying to eliminate everything." Ryou grinned, "You're not bad."

King of Sword slashed Cursed Lancer and Lancer screamed as he fell in battle.

"Now with a boost from a powered up Oasis Girl, my Vanguard Azure Dragon attacks your Vanguard for a total of 20000!"

Ryou groaned, "That's a huge amount of power." He also noticed one thing. Earlier Shiroi had used Red Lightning to guard. Red Lightning was a critical trigger. That was a clue to mean that Shiroi has critical triggers within the deck. One critical trigger, and Ryou was finished. "I can't let you hit!" Ryou threw down three cards to guard, "Grim Reaper, Abyss Freezer, and Charon to guard!" (Guard Power: 10000, 5000, 5000 respectively, Total Guardian Power: 30000)

The three units appeared in front of Blaster Dark.

Oasis Girl made a cheerful leap and gave her power to Azure Dragon. Azure Dragon took flight. "Twin Drive!" Shiroi took the first card and pulled Battleraizer. "Stand Trigger."

"Well if he stands one unit I'll be fine." Ryou said since he can still take one damage.

"Stand King of Sword." Shiroi said, "And I'll give the power to my Vanguard Azure Dragon!" A blue tremor dashed from Battle Raizer and split into two tremors that stood King of Sword and gave power to Azure Dragon.

Ryou jumped back in shock. "You're betting on things now aren't you?" But why would Shiroi want to hit with the Vanguard anyway?

Kyoko suspected that Shiroi was up to something, and Azure Dragon needs to hit in order to do so.

"Second check." Shiroi grabbed the card in anticipation, and lifted it, hoping for a trigger. The card glowed red as Shiroi lifted the card. "The Gong." Shiroi said with a huge grin.

"Crap." Ryou knew where this was going.

"Draw, and power to Azure Dragon, so now he has enough power to break through your guards!"

Azure Dragon fired a lightning arrow from its bow that incinerated the three guardians of Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark himself grabbed the arrow, however he did not see Azure Dragon coming up. Blaster Dark, usually stoic, this time felt panicked and got struck by Azure Dragon's flaming sword.

Dark Knight Rugos entered the damage zone. "No trigger." Ryo said looking at his fifth damage. Ryou looked at his hand, "But I can block your King of Sword."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Shiroi said with a grin.

"What?"

Shiroi grabbed one of the six cards in his hand. "Azure Dragon, with the use of your reflection, I activate your skill!" Shiroi threw the card into the drop zone, "PERSONA BLAST!" The card was another copy of Azure Dragon.

Ryou's ears perked up, "So you had a third copy in your hand and that's why you needed to hit!"

Shiroi nodded. "With Azure Dragon's persona blast, I now stand up two units!" Shiroi poked the rearguard Azure Dragon and Queen of Heart. "Stand up!"

Azure Dragon and Queen of Heart both received an azure glow and stood up.

Ryou could've blocked one attack from King of Sword, but now there were two units in the front row ready to attack. Ryou only had one card to block with and five damage. Two units were staring down at him. _I might lose to this kid._ Ryou chuckled a little. This might really be his first loss since he had become King.

Shiroi's eyes brightened, he might be able to beat the King! "Rearguard Azure Dragon attacks your Vanguard!"

Blaster Dark was still getting up from his fumble after getting hit by the Vanguard Azure Dragon. Blaster Dark then sharply looked up and grunted as he saw Azure Dragon coming in for another attack.

Ryou closed his eyes and declared, "No guard."

Shiroi's eyes brightened when he heard Ryou announce that he would not guard. Ryou also had five damage, which means one more damage, and Shiroi wins.

Blaster Dark watched in terror as Azure Dragon neared. Azure Dragon swung its fiery sword and sliced Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark screamed a blood curdling scream after getting hit. Blaster Dark began to fall over. His hand started disintegrating into nothing.

Ryou stood coldly as his final damage flew into the damage zone. Shiroi watched in excited anticipation as the card finally dropped into the damage zone. The card flipped over . . .

By sheer willpower, Blaster Dark growled and stabbed his sword into the ground. The dust that he was becoming flew back towards his body and Blaster Dark stood up straight. Blaster Dark let out a short roar to indicate that he wasn't done yet and his body emitted a green glow.

The last card that hit the damage zone was glowing green. It was a heal trigger, (Abyss Healer, Shadow Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000) and it was keeping Ryou in the game.

"No . . ." Shiroi gasped as he stared in horror at the trigger.

"Looks like I'm not done yet." Ryou shrugged and took one flipped damage and threw the card into the drop zone making his damage zone a total of five cards again. Ryou healed that fifth damage and at the same time also gave power to Blaster Dark, making Blaster Dark's total power 15000.

Shiroi was so close to winning, but it just wasn't enough. He did however have one more attack, "King of Sword rests with Queen of Heart for support. Power 20000!"

Ryou threw down the only Grim Reaper unit in his hand into the guardian circle. "Guard."

Grim Reaper appeared in front of King of Sword, but got ran over. King of Sword swung its sword at Blaster Dark and Blaster Dark parried with his arm, then kicked King of Sword away.

King of Sword dropped back into his rearguard circle. Queen of Heart ran up to make sure King of Sword was ok.

Shiroi shuddered. He was so close to winning, but now because of that one heal trigger, Ryou was still in the game and on top of that, once Shiroi ends the turn, Ryou's ace card will enter the fray. "Turn . . . end . . ."

**Shiroi's Ending Hand: 6  
Ryou's Ending Hand: 2-Field: 4-Damage: 5**

Shiroi kept shuddering as he stared at Blaster Dark in fear. Ryou coldly stood the Shadow Paladins and drew a card.

**Ryou's Hand: 3**

Ryou took the Phantom Blaster Dragon card in hand. "Cursed Dragon, come forth and swallow your enemies up in despair." Ryou threw the Phantom Blaster Dragon card on top of Blaster Dark. "Ride, **Phantom Blaster Dragon!**"

Blaster Dark, usually a stoic knight, all of a sudden felt his body converging and dark energy kept pouring into Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark screamed in pain and in a dark aura changed shape into a giant dragon. A double sided lance appeared in front of Phantom Blaster Dragon and Phantom Blaster Dragon grabbed the weapon.

The fear that Shiroi felt for Blaster Dark now increased as Phantom Blaster Dragon stared down at Shiroi. "With Blaster Dark in the soul, Phantom Blaster Dragon gains a power plus 1000." Phantom Blaster Dragon had a total power of 11000.

Ryou threw down the Badhabh Caar unit in front of Arianrhod. "Badhabh Caar's skill. When he appears in the battlefield, I can call the top Shadow Paladin unit from my deck." Ryou flipped over the top card of his deck, revealing it to be Skull Witch Nemain. "Call, Skull Witch Nemain." Ryou called Nemain in front of Blaster Javelin. "Nemain's skill." Shiroi flipped over one of the four unflipped damage that he had. "By discarding a Shadow Paladin." Ryou discarded Dark Shield Mac Lir. "I draw two cards." Ryou drew his two cards. "And now . . ." Ryou flipped over two of his three unflipped damage. "Phantom Blaster Dragon's counterblast!"

Phantom Blaster Dragon's eyes glowed a bright red. Shiroi began to whimper as a dark aura flew around Phantom Blaster Dragon.

"Blaster Javelin." Ryou announced. Blaster Javelin looked at Ryou in surprise. "Doranbau." Doranbau let out a short bark of surprise, "And Nemain."

"_Huh?_" Nemain said in surprise.

"Offer your lives to the cursed dragon." Ryou said coldly. "Damned Charging Lance!"

Phantom Blaster Dragon roared and slashed Blaster Javelin, Doranbau, and Nemain. All three units screamed as their Vanguard sliced them.

The green lines around Phantom Blaster Dragon glowed red after the retirement of the three units. Shiroi kept feeling fear as he kept staring at Phantom Blaster Dragon. He could not take his eyes off of the dragon. He did notice something odd about the Vanguard. Phantom Blaster Dragon was crying. Every use of Phantom Blaster Dragon used by any other player that wasn't Ryou never shed any tears. For whatever reason, even if these are just virtual images, somehow these images reflect the user. Were these tears that Phantom Blaster Dragon shedding a reflection of Ryou?

"Phantom Blaster Dragon gains a power plus 10000 and a critical plus one." Phantom Blaster Dragon roared and had a total power of 21000.

"Call, Knight of Nullity Masquerade (Shadow Paladin, Grade 2, Power 9000)." A black knight that did not look human at all appeared next to Phantom Blaster Dragon. "Apocalypse Bat (Shadow Paladin, Grade 1, Power 4000)." A bat creature appeared behind Phantom Blaster Dragon.

_I can't block all this._ Shiroi began to think.

Ryou rested Masquerade. "Skill activates, when this unit attacks and I have a Vanguard with Blaster in its name, Masquerade gains a power plus 3000." Masquerade dashed towards Azure Dragon and slashed Azure Dragon.

Beast Deity Scarlet Bird entered the damage zone as Shiroi's fifth damage. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a trigger that could power up Azure Dragon. _I'm going to lose . . ._

"Badhabh Caar with a boost from Arianrhod attacks for a total of 16000." Ryou rested the two units.

Shiroi panicked and threw down a Battleraizer card from his hand to guard. "Guard!"

Battleraizer appeared in front of Azure Dragon. Badhabh Caar fired a bolt of black lightning at Battleraizer and Battleraizer took the hit.

"Now . . . Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Ryou rested both Phantom Blaster Dragon and Apocalypse Bat. "Apocalypse Bat's skill, soul blast." Ryou took out Fullbau from the soul and threw the card into the damage zone.

Shiroi knew where this was going and flashbacked to when Ryu used Dragonic Overlord in combination with Flame of Promise Aermo and remembered Ryu soul blasting for Aermo. _It's that skill!_ Shiroi shrieked in his head.

"When Apocalypse Bat boosts a Vanguard with Blaster in its name, when I pay the cost, my Vanguard gains an additional power plus 6000." Ryou announced and Phantom Blaster Dragon glowed black to indicate it getting additional power. Total power was 31000!

Shiroi looked at his hand in a panic. He had Queen of Heart, Battleraizer, The Gong, and Tough Boy to guard with. (Total Guard Power: 5000, 10000, 5000, 5000 respectively) He unfortunately also had a Grade 3 in his hand that he could not use to guard (Asura Kaiser). "Guard!" Shiroi threw down all the cards in his hand that he could use to guard. Queen of Heart, Tough Boy, The Gong, and Batteraizer appeared in front of Azure Dragon. "King of Sword intercepts!" Shiroi shifted King of Sword to the guardian circle.

King of Sword jumped to the front of the guardians to lead the charge (Total Guardian Power: 41000).

"Twin drive." Ryou said and began his drive checks. "First check." Ryou flipped over the first card. The card glowed green, "Abyss Healer." Ryou grabbed a flipped card in his damage zone and sent the card to the drop zone. "Power to Phantom Blaster Dragon."

Shiroi grunted as he saw a green glow emit from Phantom Blaster Dragon. Phantom Blaster Dragon now had a total power of 36000. One more trigger and Phantom Blaster Dragon will be able to hit past Shiroi's guard. And since Ryou is a pro, who if one can remember just like with Ryuuji, a pro has the ability to call out the cards that he needs in critical moment. It's probably a superstition, but . . . that doesn't mean it can't happen.

"Second check . . ." Ryou flipped over his next card slowly. Even before Ryou saw what the card was, the card was glowing yellow. "Critical Trigger." Ryou said after finally flipping the card over. (Death Feather Eagle, Shadow Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000) Shiroi lost all hope. "Power and critical to Phantom Blaster Dragon."

Phantom Blaster Dragon glowed yellow and roared as he powered up. Phantom Blaster Dragon swung its weapon and slashed all of Shiroi's guards. Then Phantom Blaster Dragon swung down at Azure Dragon. Azure Dragon could only watch in horror as Phantom Blaster Dragon's blade came down.

Shiroi watched in fear and felt the blade coming down on him. _It's only a game, it's only a game, it's only a game, IT'S ONLY A GAME! _Shiroi screamed as the blade came down. He felt the blade was going to cut him.

Ryou grabbed Shiroi's hand. "Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun!" Ryou shouted in worry while Beast Deity Black Tortoise entered Shiroi's damage zone as his sixth damage.

**Shiroi's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Ryou wins**

Shiroi opened his eye and found Ryou's worried face. "Kiba-kun, it's ok." Ryou said reassuringly.

Shiroi panted heavily and watched Azure Dragon and the virtual surroundings disintegrated.

"Don't be afraid." Ryou said. "Everything is ok." Ryou began to remember the day he and Ryu fought. Ryu lost and all of a sudden began to fall into a coma. Ryou could remember that unlike Shiroi, Ryou couldn't grab Ryu's hand in time to keep Ryu from falling. After all, a professional fight in an arena has the fighters separated by a large area where the virtual units duke it out. Ryou could not reach Ryu in time and Ryu fell. Ryou made sure not to make that happen to Shiroi.

Ryou was right though. Everything was ok. Shiroi felt only fear, it wasn't like he felt anything other than just fear. "Hai." Shiroi nodded.

Kyoko then walked up to Shiroi and patted Shiroi's back. "Don't feel bad." Kyoko said. "You did pretty well against Ryou-sama." Kyoko smiled, "Even professional players have it hard against Ryou-sama you know."

"Hai." Shiroi nodded. He was still trying to get over what he felt from Ryou's units.

Ryou knew what happened to Shiroi. Ryou covered his sunglasses that covered his eyes. _It's that curse again . . ._ Ryou thought. He needed to do something that would bring Shiroi's spirits up. "Kiba-kun, is it ok if I take a look at your deck?"

Shiroi's ears perked up and he blushed. "O-o-o-ok." He stuttered and smiled while handing his deck to Ryou.

* * *

"Man it's so great to see you again Ryu-chan." Maya said and poured Ryu a cup of tea. "When you fell into that coma, everyone was worried about you."

"I've heard." Ryu said drinking the cup of tea.

"We all thought you were a goner and you weren't going to wake up." Mai continued thinking back to when she Ryu fall during the end of the tournament on TV.

"But you're lucky you're you." Maya said with a smile, "I don't think anyone else would be able to live through that."

"What do you mean because I'm me?" Ryu asked. Maya was kind of surprised that Ryu would ask, but Mai knew why Ryu wouldn't know what Maya was talking about.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Maya asked. "Don't you sometimes feel a little strange when you play? Like sometimes you say something and . . ." Maya then realized that Ryu most likely has no idea what she was talking about. She looked at Mai and Mai shook her head to answer Maya's unanswered question about Ryu's knowledge of his own abilities.

"What are you talking about?" Ryu seriously has no idea why Maya was talking as if he had some sort of magical power. If anything . . . "Are you sure you're not confusing me with Ryou? Ryou's the one with . . ." Now that he thought about it, Ryou does have some strange power. Those eyes that Ryou had weren't normal at all. When Ryu was playing against Ryou, the reason why Ryu fell in a coma was because every time one of Ryou's units struck Ryu, Ryu actually felt a sting of pain. Each progressive hit kept hurting him more and more, and it all culminated to . . .

_"DAMNED CHARGING LANCE!" Ryou's Phantom Blaster Dragon slashed Ryu's Majesty Lord Blaster._

_It was Majesty Lord Blaster that got hit, but Ryu could see Phantom Blaster Dragon actually cutting him. Ryu felt blood pouring out of his body, and in a short while, Ryu did cough out blood. Or rather, Ryu was thinking he coughed up blood, but he wasn't quite sure. Everything didn't seem right to him and his body seemed to have taken too much damage. Ryu felt like he was dying and he couldn't bear the pain anymore._

"Hm?" Maya wondered why Ryu stopped talking.

"It's nothing." Ryu shook his head, but he felt some suspicious activity from his ex-teacher and cousin. "You two aren't telling me something are you?"

Maya and Mai didn't say anything because they knew something about Ryu. At the same time, it looked like they didn't want to get Ryu involved in something that he has the potential of getting involved in.

Ryu kept glaring at the two women, and the two felt very uncomfortable being glared by the man who is either their ex-student or cousin.

"Screw it." Ryu broke his glare away from the two women, "I don't really care anyway." Ryu then sat back and just relaxed.

"Ryu?" Maya asked her cousin. "Have you been well since you've woke up from your coma?"

"Actually I've been awake for a long time." Ryu said. "But I did lose my memory for a long time and only a few weeks ago have I actually regained a bit of my memory."

Maya then figured why Ryu didn't remember her when she hugged him a moment ago. "Oh so you've had amnesia for a while?"

"I only remembered Mai-sensei after getting a glimpse of her." Ryu confessed. "I'm still trying to remember a lot of my life." Ryu then sighed. "For all I know, the way I'm acting probably isn't the same as I was before."

"Actually you're kind of the same." Mai replied with small giggle.

"I find you a little bit different." Maya commented. "You use to ask me to kiss you whenever you and I meet together." Mai jumped a little bit backward in shock. She knew her friend was a little, how one says, flirty with her cousin. Mai didn't think that Maya actually would say such comments in front of other people.

Ryu thought about it hard and what with the way he treats his own sister, he found it plausible that he would do that to his own cousin. "Damn I'm screwed up aren't I?" He whispered to himself, "But who cares!" He hissed, freaking both Maya and Mai out. "It's my character!"

"Ryu-chan . . . are you ok?" Maya asked.

Mai touched Ryu's forehead to see if he had a fever. "You seem ok."

"That's because I am." Ryu replied with a slight purr since Mai stroked his forehead.

Maya then grabbed Mai's arm and pulled Mai away. "_Is it really ok like this?_" Maya asked Mai. "_It should be best if he at least knows what he can do._"

"_His powers aren't fully awaken yet._" Mai whispered to Maya. "_We really shouldn't push him further than he can do._"

Maya looked a little worried. It seems that she and Mai had predicted that Ryu had some sort of ability that he should be aware of. "_At this rate he's not going to be able to beat Ryou._" Maya shook her head in shame.

"You know I'm still here." Ryu said while looking annoyed that he was being ignored by two gorgeous (thirty something) women.

"_Maybe we do need to push his limits._" Maya said to Mai. "_If his abilities truly didn't awaken, then I think we must do something._"

"I heard something about pushing my limits." Ryu said. "Can I get in on this at least since you're involving me?"

"_I guess you have a point._" Mai nodded to Maya.

Maya then patted Ryu's shoulder and smiled at him. Ryu looked at Maya's smile and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by Maya's sudden smile that looked a tad different from the smiles before. "You need something?"

"Actually I want to give you something." Maya reached into her blouse pocket and pulled out a Vanguard card. "I think you'll like this card a lot."

"Seriously?" Ryu wondered why he would love this card. "Unless it's some hot card I've never seen before I don't think I'll be liking this."

"It's hot I can tell you that." Maya said with a devilish grin.

"Something tells me it's not the same thing I meant." Ryu sweat dropped and flipped the card over to see a dragon with flames all over. "Well it's hot I can tell you that." Ryu looked at the name of the card. "Dragonic Lawkeeper." Ryu took a good look at the card and wondered why this card would be something he liked. Ryu looked at the clan box, which said Kagero. "Well this is a Kagero unit I've never seen before." Ryu lifted his hand so he could actually get a look at the effect of the card. The first thing he saw wasn't the actual effect of the card but he did notice one little symbol in the effect box. The LB symbol was visible and it flashed red when Ryu got a glimpse of the card.

Ryu sat there and just stared at the card in silence. Maya expected a much more bigger reaction from Ryu, but Ryu wasn't saying anything.

Ryu then reached into his coat and pulled out his Kagero deck box. Ryu slipped Dragonic Lawkeeper into the box and he calmly placed the box back into his coat. Ryu let out a sigh, then smiled, "OH MAN!" Ryu hugged Maya, "I knew there was a reason I love you so much!" Ryu released Maya and then asked, "Where did you get this card anyway? I don't think this card has been released yet at all. I mean I haven't seen it in any of the boxes that the shop has."

"I have my connections." Maya said with a smile.

"Take good care of that card." Mai said to Ryu. "As of now it's one of the only copies released since the card hasn't been officially released yet."

"I will." Ryu bowed to Mai and Maya.

Mai smiled but she was thinking, _he will need to break his limits._ Mai sighed. _Or else, he will not have a chance against that curse._

* * *

Under Ryou's sunglasses, his purple eyes looked through Shiroi's deck. "There's only three copies of Azure Dragon in here." Ryou commented.

"That's because it's for some reason really hard to find." Shiroi replied. "No matter where I go, it seems to be sold out or something." Shiroi realized that he spent a lot of time trying to look for this one card.

"Well it's a unit with a Persona Blast." Ryou said. "It might be best to have a full play set if only because it's your Avatar."

"I want a full play set." Shiroi replied with a sigh. "But unfortunately, I've spent so much time just looking for the three copies of it in my deck, I'm not even sure when I will be able to find the fourth copy."

Ryou finally finished looking through the deck and handed the deck back to Shiroi. "It's not a bad deck."

"It's still incomplete though." Shiroi admitted.

Ryou reached into his pockets and pulled out the cards that he had pulled today. He looked through the cards and found the card he was looking for. "Here." Ryou handed the card to Shiroi.

"Huh?" Shiroi wondered why Ryou was handing a card to him.

"I pulled it today, but I really have no use for it." Ryou replied. "I think you do though."

Shiroi looked at the card and found a copy of Azure Dragon in his hands. Shiroi's eyes brightened up in surprise and he squealed in delight. "You're really giving this to me?" Ryou nodded. Shiroi then bowed to Ryou. "Thank you King Ryou!"

"I'm just Ryou." Ryou said with a sweat dropped. "With this card you should be able to complete your deck."

"Thank you!" Shiroi bowed again.

"Just think of it as a gift for meeting me." Ryou replied. "I don't usually do this."

"I'm honored Ryou." Shiroi said.

"Go thank my brother." Ryou said patting Shiroi's head. "If you didn't know him I probably wouldn't have given you the card."

"Hai!" Shiroi bowed to Ryou once more.

"You sure do like to bow a lot . . ." Ryou commented.

* * *

The sun was setting and Ryu finally came home after such a long time being away from the shop. Ryu set the portable fight table down inside then smelled something nice coming from the kitchen upstairs. "Don't I usually cook?" Ryu asked himself and ran upstairs.

Ryu looked around and came into the dining room. He found a full course meal for a family set out already. "Huh . . ." Ryu was usually the one doing the cooking so it's kind of a surprise to see a meal that he didn't cook.

Ryu went into the kitchen and found Yume cooking something over the stove. "Sis?" Ryu said, surprising Yume.

"EEK!" Yume jumped up in surprise and turned around to look at her brother. "You're home Nii-chan."

"Of course I am." Ryu said. "Did you cook all that?" Ryu asked after seeing that Yume's hand had a lot of bandages, probably from not being used to using a knife.

"I . . . wanted to cook everything on my own but I actually had help." Yume said blushing. She had help from Ryn and Miku since Yume had never cooked before in her life.

"Why?" Ryu asked.

"Well . . . you do a lot without help so I wanted to do something nice for you." Yume said. "After all, you've been taking care of me for so long but I haven't done much for you."

Ryu then patted Yume's head making her squeak. "Hey, I like spoiling you." Ryu said with a chuckle. "So don't make it seem like you not helping is troublesome." Ryu then chuckle, "But I will say, I do have the best sister in you."

"You're too close." Ryuuji's voice sounded out of nowhere, making Ryu jump.

Ryu turned around to see Ryuuji in the dining room. "What are you still doing here dad!" Ryu yelled.

"I was watching the shop for you." Ryuuji replied.

"I know but the shop was closed when I came back so you don't have to stay." Ryu replied bluntly.

"Is it bad I want to spend time with my own kids?" Ryuuji asked. "Or am I bothering you and your constant closeness of your sister?"

"I'm not THAT close to Yume." Ryu growled.

"Believe me, you're too close for your own good." Ryuuji growled. The two glared at each other and sparks flew out of their eyes and collided.

"Um . . . the beef stew is about ready." Yume said.

"BEEF STEW!" Ryu yelled. "That's my favorite!"

Ryuuji cried. "If only you can get this reaction from other men." Ryuuji said. "You would have such an easy time getting a boyfriend."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Yume asked.

So at dinner time today Ryuuji and Lee were joining the usual five of Ryu, Ryn, Karen, Miku, and Yume. "What are you still doing here?" Ryuuji asked Lee. "Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"Eh . . ." Lee did not want to tell Ryuuji that he (Lee) was a spy for Treasure Ship.

"He's a spy so he has to stay here." Ryu replied bluntly.

"GYAH!" Lee screamed because now Ryuuji was going to kill him (Lee).

"Oh?" Ryuuji said, then just went back eating. "That's nice."

"Huh?" Lee wondered why Ryuuji wasn't murderous despite hearing the news. "Why aren't you about to kill me?"

"Because you're Ryu's best friend." Ryn said to Lee. "There's no way that Ryuuji can take your spying seriously anyway."

Lee realized the fact just at this moment. "GYAH!" Lee screamed. "Then why did Kaiyo-jii send me here!"

"Probably because he wanted you out of the shop." Karen replied bluntly without regards to Lee's feelings.

Lee cried. "Why would he hate me?"

"Don't listen to Karen." Miku said. "I highly doubt that your boss doesn't like you."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Lee cried.

Ryu ate a piece of beef from the beef stew that Yume was working on. "It's not bad." Ryu said.

Yume smiled and squealed when her cooking got praised. "I'm glad you like it!"

Ryu then looked at Yume's hands again and said, "Though be careful next time." Ryu said grabbing Yume's hand where it wasn't injured. "If you really need to use a knife tell someone else to help you with it." Then Ryu looked at Ryn. "I'm pretty sure Ryn's good with a knife." Ryn blushed when Ryu said that.

"You baby your sister too much." Ryuuji growled.

"Well I'm sorry for liking to spoil the girls in my life." Ryu gritted his teeth.

Ryuuji and Ryu glared at each other creating sparks again. "Why do you have to fight while we're eating?" Yume complained.

Then Ryuuji and Ryu found an empty desk and slammed their decks down. "STAND UP!"

"Oh come on!" Yume slammed her head on the table. "I wanted to cook for Nii-chan but he only ate a little bit."

"Well we did help you." Ryn said.

"We also feel your pain." Miku said.

"I don't." Karen said. She has never been seen cooking before.

"Override!" Ryu slammed his card on the Vanguard Circle on top of Dragonic Overlord, "**Dragonic Lawkeeper!**"

"WHAT THE!" Ryuuji yelled and everyone in the room was also surprised. They had never heard of this unit before.

"All right, LIMIT BREAK!" Ryu shouted.

"Limit . . . LIMIT BREAK?" Lee yelped. Since when did Ryu get a Limit Break unit for his Kagero deck?

"Ok . . . what does this do?" Ryu said looking at the effect of the card but he stopped when he read one word on the unit. "Bind . . . bind?" Kagero focus on retiring rearguards, but this unit instead, "binds units?" Ryu was starting to have second thoughts on this unit.

"Where did you go today?" Ryuuji asked.

"I just went and visited Mai-sensei." Ryu replied, making Lee jump a little since he also had Mai as a teacher during High School. "Then Maya-nee came along and gave me this card."

"Oh so you met your cousin." Ryuuji nodded. "No wonder I got the feeling today, you were flirting with your own cousin huh!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LINK ME TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ryu shouted. "I know the difference between blood!"

"Then why do you treat Yume like the way you do?"

"Why you got to bring her in every time?" Ryu asked.

"Because you make it too easy . . ." Lee mumbled in embarrassment.

* * *

During the evening after Shiroi had left the pair of Ryou and Kyoko, Ryou escorted Kyoko back to her home. "You know you didn't have to do this Ryou-sama." Kyoko said.

"I just want to." Ryou said and Kyoko stepped onto her porch. "Man the kids these days are pretty good players aren't they?"

"Huh?" Kyoko wondered what Ryou was talking about.

"That Shiroi kid." Ryou said. "He actually had a high chance of beating me."

"But you still won." Kyoko said with a smile but Ryou shook his head.

"I won through sheer luck." Ryou said making Kyoko look in surprise. "He beat me through his skill." Ryou chuckled. "Man kids these days are going to have it easy in the pro circuit once they join."

"You're too humble." Kyoko said blushing.

"Maybe I am." Ryou said rubbing the back of his head and chuckling. "Well anyway, have a good night."

"Um . . ." Kyoko grabbed Ryou's arm before he got to leave. "If you don't mind . . . would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"Um . . ." Ryou did want to decline the offer, but this was his Kyoko that was asking him. "Um . . ."

At that very moment, the man who Yume mistakenly hugged came by the house, "Hm, Ryou-sama?" The man said then walked over to Ryou. "Funny seeing you here, I didn't think you would go around places that isn't your house!"

Ryou jumped in surprise and turned to the man. "Daigo, you do know I move around right in places that isn't my condo right?"

"Ha, that's true."

"Huh?" Kyoko blinked her eyes in confusion at the man since this man was named Daigo, the same name as the big man that is usually seen with Kyoko and Ryou on the team tournaments. "Daigo?" This man was small in stature and looked kind of like a wimp, whereas the Daigo she knows was big and muscular. This man did sound kind of like Daigo though.

Daigo jumped in surprise when he saw Kyoko, "KYOKO!" Ryou shouted before Daigo would say something. "He's a friend of mines that is named Daigo. He has nothing to do with the Daigo that we know!"

Daigo gagged. _He's so obviously lying!_ Apparently this man is also the same Daigo as the big Daigo . . . but how?

"Huh?" Kyoko wondered why Ryou would say that since she didn't say anything.

"Excuse me and Daigo for a bit." Ryou dragged Daigo away. "_Daigo-san, what are you doing here?_"

"_You're using san . . . am I in trouble?_" Daigo asked. "_And I was just in the neighborhood and somehow found you so I decided to greet you._" Daigo looked back at Kyoko then at Ryou, "_I didn't think you would be with Kyoko._"

For those that are confused, this is the explaination. Daigo is actually this small man. However, to the public Daigo is a strong looking man that plays Vanguard. How is this possible? By using the same hologram technology that the Motion Figure system of the virtual fight tables use (and platform boots) to change the appearance of his body into that of the Daigo that everyone knows. Basically, he is a transforming Card Fighter. However no one, except for Ryou, knows Daigo's secret. Daigo is under contract to keep his identity a secret. With the exception of Ryou who is the King of Vanguard, if anyone were to find out about Daigo's secret, then there will be dire consequences.

"_Besides, I'm not the one specifically denying that I'm not Daigo._" Daigo hissed into Ryou's ear. "_If Kyoko finds out about my secret right now, I BLAME YOU!_"

"_S-S-Sorry._" Ryou stuttered.

"Ryou-sama?" Kyoko wondered what Ryou and this man named Daigo were talking about.

"Ah, Kyoko." Ryou turned to Kyoko. "Daigo here is an old friend of mine. He was just passing by and decided to greet me, since that's the kind of guy he is." Ryou turned to Daigo and gave a thumbs up.

Daigo gagged, "_Don't give me a thumbs up!_" Ryou was making things too obvious.

"O . . . k." Kyoko wondered why Ryou was acting so suspiciously.

"Anyway Daigo and I have plans to hang out at my place so I can't stay with you today." Ryou continued. That wasn't his true reason for not wanting to stay with Kyoko, but he and Daigo did have plans to do something late that night.

"Oh . . . ok." Kyoko nodded. "Well I don't want to be keeping you." Kyoko then opened her door and entered her house.

Ryou sighed. "Sorry for that Daigo."

"Well she doesn't seem to notice anything." Daigo said nodding. Then he reached into his coat, "Anyway I got the game that I was telling you about." He took out a box for a video game. "It's a multiplayer game, so help me out aight?"

Ryou chuckled, "That's fine. I'll help." Ryou said.

Kyoko had one of the windows open and heard Ryou and Daigo talking about a video game. Kyoko giggled softly. "Ryou-sama is still such a kid. It's cute."

"On top of that, help me out with this one game." Daigo said. "I'm missing a sex scene and you said that you got it."

Kyoko fell from her spot and dropped onto the floor.

"Geez, fine." Ryou nodded. He had already unlocked what Daigo couldn't so Ryou knew what he needs to do.

"Well Ryou-sama is a man after all." Kyoko sweat dropped. "I can't blame him for playing those games."

* * *

It was really late at night and Shiroi was still up while in his pajamas. He looked through his deck and looked at his four Azure Dragons. Shiroi squealed in delight for having a full play set of the card that he really needed. And the fourth copy was from the King of Vanguard as well too so its specialness doubles.

* * *

Ryu lost his first game using his first limit break Kagero unit because Ryu had no idea how to support it. Ryu just sort of threw Lawkeeper into the deck without knowing what it did. He wouldn't usually do something like that because he normally actually looks at the cards that he has before making a deck, but he was just too excited after getting the new card especially since it had the new gimmick built in. He was in his room not asleep yet looking through his deck and figured, that he just doesn't have the cards to support Lawkeeper. "Sorry Maya-nee." Ryu took the card out of his deck and placed the card in his deck box of extra cards. "Until I go and dig up the needed cards, I won't be able to make good use of this card."

Then Ryu's door opened without a sound and Yume entered while in her nightgown. She was really surprised to see her brother still awake. "EEK!"

"Let me guess." Ryu said while chuckling at his sister's surprised face. "You wanted to sneak into my bed again." Yume nodded. "Ok let me undress . . . wait is dad here?"

"You know he left a long time ago right?" Yume asked.

Ryu sighed a breath of relief. "Ok then let's go!" Then Ryn came over.

"Um . . ." Ryn noticed that she wasn't the only one trying to sneak into the room.

Ryu drooled, "good thing I bought a huge bed." Ryu purred.

"PERVERT!" Lee's voice sounded from downstairs.

Ryu sighed. "Excuse me." He walked past the girls and quickly stomped downstairs. The two girls could hear Lee getting a beating.

Then the two girls looked at each other. Yume sighed. She knows Ryn likes Ryu a lot and quite frankly, Yume did at one point support Ryn's liking of Ryu. At the same time, Yume doesn't really want to lose her brother to someone else though.

Ryn at the same time knows that Ryu has a huge complex on his own sister and probably won't get over it for a while. On top of that, she's not the only one vying for his attention.

There was just something about Ryu that somehow makes him attractive. Was it his reliability, or was it because of his energy and his love for the game?

It's a strange world that is, how one person can create a connection. At Ryou's place, Ryou and Daigo were playing the game that Daigo brought over. "All right, am I doing good Nii-san?" Ryou accidentally blurted out.

"Nii-san?" Daigo wondered why Ryou would say that.

Ryou realized what he called Daigo a moment ago. "WHOOPS!" Ryou yelped. Ryou didn't exactly want to tell Daigo since it was kind of rude, but Daigo did in fact remind Ryou a little bit of Ryu. When Daigo is not pretending to be Daigo the pro card fighter, Daigo is actually very much like Ryu through and through. It was one of the reasons Ryou became friends with Daigo, because Daigo reminded Ryou of Ryu.

"Man do I really look like your brother or something? Your sister even thought I was your brother." Daigo said.

"Eh?" Ryou wondered when Daigo met Yume. "When did you meet my sister?"

"Today I passed by your brother's shop and for whatever reason, your sister thought I was your brother." Daigo chuckled heartily. "And I didn't think that even you would also accidentally call me Nii-san."

"Sorry." Ryou bowed to Daigo.

"It's fine." Daigo said then snatched Ryou's sunglasses away before Ryou could react. Ryou panicked but Daigo was just fine looking at Ryou's purple eyes.

"I know you hate those eyes." Daigo said to Ryou, unaffected at all by the eyes that made Ryu go into a coma. "But they don't affect me so you have nothing to worry about. You know that right?"

"Hai." Ryou, with his sunglasses off, replied and nodded.

"There." Daigo said with a smile and set the sunglasses elsewhere. Ryou is afraid of those purple eyes since they do weird things. Daigo was one of those rare individuals that aren't affected by Ryou at all. The two got back into the game. "But man I can see why you always say your brother and you sister are close to each other." Daigo said blushing. "She is quite a cutie." Ryou grunted and just glared at Daigo. Daigo nervously chuckled after realizing what he said. "Don't worry about it, I follow the bro code. I won't do anything about her." Ryou continued to glare at Ryou. "Trust me."

Ryou may not be as close to Yume as he had been before, but that doesn't stop him from being Yume's brother. Of course he would care what kind of man showed interest in his sister. And since Daigo and Ryu are alike . . .

"I have a feeling that Ryou himself probably doesn't approve of my closeness with Yume." Ryu cried while sitting at the dining table while drinking milk.

"No one approves!" Lee, all bruised up, shouted while pouring a glass of milk for himself. Ryu sobbed loudly and Lee looked at Ryu's drink. "Dude, how do you get drunk from milk?" Ryu's face was all red and he was completely not thinking straight.

"Bartender, more." Ryu threw his glass to Lee.

"SCREW YOU!" Lee shouted.

Ryu then looked at Lee and asked, "Are you drunk?" Ryu asked Lee.

Lee sweat dropped. "You know, I don't think you know what that word means."


	8. Image 8: Couple of Strangers

_**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

The world of Vanguard is a vast place filled with many players of all ages. Pro players duke it out in stadiums to prove who is the best. Within this pro stadium there are those who are entertaining to the masses . . .

However there is a dark side to this professional Vanguard fighting.

Raiju is a player that not many people are aware of. He has only recently joined the professional circuit but within his short time, he has shown to be a very formidable player. At the same time, Raiju owns his very own organization that he uses to harbor strong Card Fighters with the incentive that they will be able to join him, the one who will surpass the King of Vanguard, Ryou Hino.

Raiju was sitting in his office lounging in his chair cross legged as if it was a throne. Raiju opened his silver eyes and they glowed an ominous glow. "Ryou . . . Hino." Raiju chuckled as he saw an image in his head, as if the image was created by his eyes. The image was that of Ryou screaming in terror facing Raiju's Dark Irregulars. "I can see it . . . my victory."

"_Oh is that so?_" A voice sounded in the shadows.

Raiju sat straight once he heard the voice that was not supposed to be in the room. "Who's there?" Raiju asked, not happy that an intruder entered his office.

"I'm someone." A woman with a long curly ponytail walked out of the shadows that covered the room. She wore a black unzipped long coat and under her coat she wore a black tank top and tight white skirt. Her hair was covered by a beige bonnet.

"Hm." Raiju slumped back into his chair. "You must be one interesting person to be able to get past my security." He chuckled, "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm just a messenger." The woman said with a curtsy. "I'm here to tell you that you have no chance against Ryou Hino at your current level."

"Oh?" Raiju was not happy to hear this from someone. "And how would you know?"

"But . . ." The woman gave a mischievous grin. "I can give you the needs to defeat Ryou Hino."

Raiju's eyes perked up and his silver eyes brightened. "You can huh?"

The woman lifted her head, allowing one to see her face. She looked young. One cannot tell her age the same way that one cannot see how old Maya and Mai are. Her eyes had purple swirls spinning within her irises. At first glance this may seem like she has similar eyes to Ryou's, however, these swirls do not seem to even be part of her eyes. It is because in her hand there was a sphere that was made of the same swirls that seem to be in her eyes. "With this, I think you can easily defeat Ryou."

"Hm?" The woman handed Raiju the sphere. Raiju reached into the swirl and pulled out a Vanguard card. Raiju flipped the card over so he could actually see the card. Raiju's eyes widened in excitement when he looked at the card. He grinned and chuckled maniacally. This unit . . .

_A faceless unit faced Ryou . . ._

Raiju's eyes don't lie, this was the unit that he saw . . .

_Ryou stared in fear as a giant claw came closer to him . . ._

Raiju laughed maniacally, "This is it! This is the card that will lead me to victory!"

_Ryou screamed in terror as he got swiped by the claw._

The woman, with the purple swirls now gone from her eyes, bowed to Raiju, "You seem to be satisfied." She then stepped back into the shadows, satisfied at a job well done.

Raiju held up his hand as if it could stop the woman, "You never told me your name." Raiju grinned manically, "It would be useful to know so I at least know just what happened you know."

"Do I need to?" The woman asked as the shadows seemed to begin covering her body. "Well if you must know, just call me . . . _Hime._" The woman completely disappeared into the shadows.

"Hime huh?" Raiju said. "So a princess (Hime means princess) hands me . . . the **King**."

All of a sudden, the door to his office burst open and a woman with short purple hair while wearing a feminine version of Raiju's outfit came in frantic, "Raiju-sama! Our security system has been breached!"

"I know Nue." Raiju said to the woman. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Huh?" The woman, Nue, was confused as to why Raiju would be so calm.

Then Raiju glared at Nue with his silver eyes, "By the way, didn't I say that you were to train the newcomers?"

"Hai." Nue nodded. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'll get right back on it." Nue left Raiju, leaving him alone in the room once more.

* * *

It's been a while since Q4 have made an appearance in a concert. In wild anticipation, the crowd were silent in excitement. Saito and Takuto, Shiroi's friends, were in the crowd squealing because this was the first time they actually scored some tickets to a Q4 concert. Takuto held up a sign that had Yume's name on it while Saito held up a banner with Miku's name on it.

It was time and the girls of Q4 appeared on stage with four separate spotlights on each girl. "Everybody are you ready!" Yume's voice sounded and everyone cheered. "Hit it!"

The four began to sing and dance to the beat and the crowed cheered even louder.

"YUME-CHAN!" Takuto shouted loudly.

"WHOO!" Saito shouted at the same time.

While the crowd here danced to Q4's beat, elsewhere Lee was working on his show. Lee is a mascot of Treasure Ship but at the same time, he and his coworkers also work on a TV show about a group of pirates that do whatever the hell they want. It's been a while so now it was time for Lee to continue filming new episodes.

"So, it seems we've been caught." Lee said according to the script. While he may be abused a lot when he is with other people, behind the camera he is quite the cool guy. Sayuri and Ringo were also on the set as they play a part Lee's trusty harem crew. "Well then, show them what we got, MAKE IT FLASHY!"

This pirate show is not only a show about a group of pirates, but each week, the show features a different Vanguard card that is on special sale at Treasure Ship during the week. Sometimes it's an exclusive card that no one has ever seen before but will be first released at Treasure Ship. While it is strange that a card shop mascot is also a star of a show, it isn't uncommon to see such type of people. After all, Cards the Paradise have the girls of Q4 doing a similar type of advertisement, but only not through a TV screen.

Speaking of Cards the Paradise, Ryu today doesn't have much to do other than actually watching over the shop. At the same time he was watching an episode of the Captain Lee show. Ryu noticed something a little off about the show, "Lee's too cool . . ." Which is his own opinion. He thinks that the Lee character shouldn't even be played by Lee who Ryu thinks isn't cool.

Lee sneezed on set because Ryu was thinking of Lee. "CUT!" The director shouted.

Ryu stretched and sorted through his inventory and made sure each card was marked the right price. Ryu made sure never to overprice his items, and at the same time he made sure not to under price at all. "Man I never thought Scarlet Witch Coco (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 3, Power 10000) would ever get her price increased." Ryu said looking at the card of the Scarlet Witch. "I might as well sell it at low prices. After all, I'll be getting all the business if I do that with this card." Ryu planned to sell the card at its cheapest while other shops would increase the price right away, or at lest Ryu assumes that. Then Ryu slouched. "I'm so bored . . ." Ryu pouted. "When are Yume and the girls going to come home?"

The door to the shop opened and Shiroi came barging in, "Good Morning Hino-san." Shiroi said.

Ryu was a little surprised that Shiroi was here instead of at the Q4 concert. "I thought you'd be at Queens Za Four's concert."

Shiroi grunted. "Don't remind me." Shiroi growled. "I was planning of going, but Saito and Takuto got their tickets while I was still trying to save up for mine." Shiroi growled even louder. "They didn't even try to help me get a ticket, because by the time I saved up enough, the tickets were all sold out!" Shiroi cried. "Those two traitors!"

"You know you could've asked me for tickets you know." Ryu said.

"I did," Shiroi said which confused Ryu, "You said they were sold out."

"Oh yeah . . ." Ryu nodded. Then he noticed something, behind Shiroi was a girl that Ryu had never seen come to a shop before. The girl was sticking closely to Shiroi while she looked around so that implied that this girl was Shiroi's friend. "Who's the girl?"

Shiroi turned around and saw the girl that he came with then answered, "She's a friend of mine, Sei Asuka." Shiroi turned to his friend Sei, "Sei, this is Ryu Hino, the owner of this shop."

Sei turned to Ryu and bowed to Ryu, "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Sei smiled, "Thanks for taking care of Shiroi, I bet he's quite the handful sometimes."

Ryu noticed something about Shiroi and Sei, how close the two were. "You two seem awfully close to each other."

"That's because we've been friends ever since childhood." Sei said with a giggle, making Shiroi blush and chuckle nervously.

"Ooh." Ryu whistled. Ryu gave Shiroi a thumbs up and a smile, which Shiroi was confused about. "Man you scored a nice one man." Ryu chuckled. "You're so young but you're already ahead of me in the game."

Shiroi completely stood speechless at that part. "What the . . ." Ryu said that Shiroi was ahead of Ryu in the game, and that game was most likely the romance game . . . except Ryu has three girls (and a sister) all wanting his attention . . . all wanting his love. "GAH!" Shiroi could not believe how dense Ryu was. "I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Huh?" Ryu had no idea why Shiroi would shout that all of a sudden.

"By the way, didn't you say Captain Lee was staying here?" Sei asked Shiroi. "I kind of want to meet him." Sei grinned. Captain Lee's show had quite the huge fanbase and Sei was one of the show's fans.

"Oh yeah, where is Lee?" Shiroi asked Ryu then found Ryu pouting.

"Can't you tell that I'm all by myself today?" Ryu asked Shiroi. "You're the first person to show up since the shop opened." Ryu yawned. "Man, the girls had to leave early to prepare for their concert event and Lee left to film more episodes." Ryu pointed at the TV, "I've been spending a lot of time just watching TV and I'm still bored out of my wits."

"True that." Sei said. "You're not as exciting as Shiroi-chan described you."

"SEI!" Shiroi yelped, "Why are you calling me Shiroi-chan?"

"Why?" Ryu asked Shiroi. "It sounds cute, it's a nice pet name."

"But . . we're not little kids anymore." Shiroi whined.

"Hey don't be such a spoilsport." Ryu said. "If a girl calls you by a pet name you enjoy being called a pet name."

"Listen to the old man." Sei said nonchalantly making Ryu fall because he was shocked at being called an old man. "He speaks from experience."

"Well yeah but . . . I'm only twenty two . . ." Ryu sweat dropped. "I'm not even close the age of being called an old man."

"Oops, sorry." Sei bowed to Ryu. "You give off such a dignified air I thought that you might've been a little older."

"I'm not Ji (uncle which could mean middle age) . . ." Ryu said a version of Ryuuji's catchphrase.

"Dignified?" Shiroi didn't know if that described Ryu at all.

Ryu turned to the TV and used a remote to change the channel. "Sometimes I wonder why I don't see Ryou on TV too much."

"King Ryou doesn't really appear much on TV." Sei said to Ryu. "There's actually this rumor that his shy persona that he displays during interviews is actually his true self and isn't an act."

Ryu gagged then chuckled. "Well of course that would be his true persona, he's a really shy person."

"Huh?" Sei tilted her head in confusion. "How would you know that?"

"Didn't you notice something about my last name?" Ryu asked Sei, "Or do you need Shiroi to remind you what my last name is?"

Sei pondered on that and tried remembering what was the last name that Shiroi said Ryu had. "Well she is sort of a ditz . . ." Shiroi whispered. Sei does tend to forget a few facts if she doesn't focus on them too much. "He's Ryu Hino, Hino."

Sei tried to figure out what Hino had to do with Ryou. Then she noticed that Ryou was also named Hino. Ryu Hino and Ryou Hino. "AH!" Sei yelped, "You're his father!"

Ryu kept nodding up and down, then noticed Sei said 'father' "I'M NOT THAT OLD DAMN IT!" He bellowed. "I just said I was twenty two!" Ryu is only identical to Ryou's father, doesn't mean that he _is_ Ryou's father.

"Ooh . . ." Sei bowed to Ryu to apologize. Shiroi did say she was quite a ditz . . . "Then you must be his cousin!"

Ryu slammed his head on accident, "Well at least a cousin can be just as young as his or her cousin." Ryu shook his head. "I'm twenty two, and Ryou is twenty two."

"Then you're his clone!" Sei said in awe.

Ryu stared at Sei as if she was an idiot (she's not, she's a ditz). "You're lucky you're cute." Ryu said. If Sei wasn't cute, Ryu would've slapped her upside her head the moment she said Ryu was Ryou's father.

"Brother." Shiroi said into Sei's ears. Sei looked at Shiroi in surprise. "Ryu Hino is King Ryou's twin brother."

Sei widened her eyes in surprise then turned to Ryu. "WAI!" She squealed and blush. She started imagining a scene with Ryou and Ryu in the same room. Ryu embraced Ryou and the two were in a very intimate position.

"I CAN SEE WHAT YOU'RE IMAGINING DAMN IT!" Ryu shouted at Sei. "At least imagine my sister in that!"

"NO!" Shiroi screamed, "Don't imagine their sister!"

"Huh?" Sei was at a loss at the moment, "Why are the two of you so jumpy?"

"Yeah why are you jumpy?" Ryu asked Shiroi.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU DAMN IT!" Shiroi shouted at the man who was jumpy first.

* * *

Daigo in his professional form was in the stadium for a special morning exhibition match. His Vanguard was Enigman Storm (Dimension Police, Grade 3, Power 10000) and his Opponent had a Vanguard of Armed Instructor Bison (Great Nature, Grade 3, Power 10000). Enigman Storm at the moment had a total power on its own of 25000. "You're finished." Big Daigo said and rested Enigman Storm an its booster (Glory Maker, Dimension Police, Grade 1, Power 6000). "Enigman Storm when he has a total power of 15000 or more, gets a plus critical for the battle and Glory Maker's skill, when my damage is four or higher, Glory Maker gives an additional 4000 power to my Vanguard, total power is 35000!"

Bison's player looked at her hand. She couldn't block the attack at all since it was so high, and not to mention that she also had five damage, which means that if she gets hit, she'll have to damage check into two heal triggers in order to survive. The possibility was there but it would be difficult to do so. "No guard." She said resolving to her fate.

Daigo didn't drive check into any triggers. Enigman Storm held his arms together into a t shape. "_SPECIUM KOUSEN!_" Storm announced and fired a white beam from his hands. The beam pierced Bison and its player had to take two damage.

"First check." The Bison player said and took the top card of her deck. "Dictionary Goat (Great Nature, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Heal) Heal Trigger activated." She grabbed a flipped card from her damage zone and sent it to the drop zone.

Big Daigo looked calm but the real Daigo under the form panicked. _YIKES!_ Daigo thought. _If she pulls one more heal trigger I'm doomed!_ Daigo spent a lot of resources this turn powering up Enigman Storm so if his opponent survives, then he won't have it easy defending against her attacks, especially when Great Nature too can give out power ups in a slightly similar fashion to what he did to his Enigman Storm.

"Second check." The Bison player grabbed the next card which was glowing. She turned hoping it was a heal trigger, then she frowned. "Critical Trigger (Ruler Chameleon, Great Nature, Grade 0, Power 3000)." She placed the card as her sixth damage. She bit her lip, then mustered a smile, "You win, congratulations."

Big Daigo kept his cold expression while real Daigo under the disguise dropped his guard and in his head let out a sigh of relief.

The crowd cheer and Daigo was the first to exit the stadium. Inside the player lounge, Daigo held out his wrist which had a really intricate looking wrist watch. "Battle Done, Power Down." The a silver vortex appeared around Daigo's virtual body, then the hologram of Daigo's pro body disappeared leaving him out in the fray. Daigo took off the platform shoes that he wears to make himself look taller and wore his normal shoes. He took off Pro Daigo's gray jacket and placed on his more preferred red jacket.

"Well that's that." Daigo clapped his hand then exited the area. "Let's see my schedule for the day," Daigo took out an agenda to see what he had to do for the day, but found his agenda empty. "Huh . . . other than this match today's my day off." Daigo thought hard about why his agenda, which was usually full, was practically empty for the day. "I don't think I should really care." Daigo exited the building and tried to figure out what was he going to do for the day.

"Ryou-sama is going to be a guest at a junior tournament today, Kyoko-san is going to be a participant in a special televised tournament . . . I'm all alone today." Daigo noticed that in a long time that his day off basically had him all by himself. Heck, this was the first time in a long time that he didn't have to be Professional Daigo for the whole day. "I actually have a lot of freedom today." Daigo noticed. "WOOT!" Daigo threw his fists to the air surprising the pedestrians around him. "I'm all alone!" Daigo cheered and ran.

"Man, loners these days are sure really excitable." A random woman said after Daigo past her.

"I gots me a day off!" Daigo cheered while running and crashing into the Great Nature player that he just played against. "Sorry Hana-san." Daigo bowed to apologize to the woman who is named Hana then he ran off.

Hana blinked her eyes in confusion then turned back to see Daigo's back. "Do I know that guy?" Hana asked herself since she has never seen the person that bumped into her before. "He sounds so . . . familiar." It kind of sounded like a higher pitched version of the Daigo she just played against.

* * *

Sei was looking through a stack of cards that belonged to her trying to figure out what she wanted to see in her deck. "Oh, you building a deck Asuka-chan?" Ryu asked Sei.

"You can just call me Sei, Hino-san." Sei said to Ryu and nodded. "Yeah, I've been wondering for a long time what kind of deck I want to build." Sei giggled. "Shiroi's always been so pushy about getting me into Vanguard so I decided that it was time I started."

"I wasn't that pushy." Shiroi mentioned. "If anything I think the reason you even decided that Vanguard was fun was because I lent you my deck to play with that one time."

"Well I can't deny that." Sei said sticking out her tongue playfully.

Ryu walked over to Sei's stack of cards and examined what was in the stack to see what kind of deck Sei wanted. Ryu noticed the Grade 3s being Enigman Rain, Miracle Beauty, and Lady Justice (All Dimension Police, Grade 3, Power 10000). "Huh that's odd, I would've thought that you would've wanted a Nova Grappler deck like Shiroi's."

"I don't want to copy Shiroi-chan you know." Sei said sternly. "Besides, I like transforming heroes a lot and the Dimension Police remind me of them."

Shiroi sighed. "Sei, you're kind old for that type of stuff aren't you?" Shiroi asked then noticed Ryu polishing a figure of something that looked like a red transforming hero.

"You say something Shiroi?" Ryu asked Shiroi while polishing the figure of the red hero.

Shiroi just squinted his eyes in speechlessness. "You know what Sei, never mind."

"OOH!" Sei yelped when she saw the red hero that Ryu was polishing. "That's Ranger Red isn't it!"

"Oh, you know of this?" Ryu asked. "I always thought that you kids today don't watch the series in which Ranger Red is in."

"I like watching all those old Tokusatsu (Live action Japanese shows) shows." Sei said with a sparkle in her eyes. "The old ones really get your blood pumped despite how few special effects they actually have compared to today's shows."

"True that." Ryu gave a thumbs up.

"And here I thought you were just a Vanguard only freak." Shiroi said while sweat dropping. To be frank, Shiroi lost interest in the Tokusatsu genre a long time ago but Sei's love for the genre kept going strong.

"Well since you're a fellow fan of the genre then here you go." Ryu said giving a stack of Dimension Police cards to Sei that he noticed that Sei didn't have. "Let these cards aid you in building your deck."

Sei let out a squeal when she saw the that the top card was in fact something she didn't own. "Thank you!" Sei bowed to Ryu and Ryu handed the cards to Sei.

"Figures." Shiroi sighed. Sei's a girl and Ryu seems to have a soft spot for girls so it seemed obvious that Ryu would end up handing a bunch of cards to Sei. But Shiroi can't forget that Ryu did give him (Shiroi) a copy of Azure Dragon. Then again, did Ryu really hand Shiroi the Azure Dragon for no reason other than the card was a Nova Grappler? Now that Shiroi thought about it, how was it Ryu actually handed a card to Shiroi and said card turned out to be a card Shiroi really wanted. "Hey Hino-san, why did you give me Azure Dragon again?"

Ryu turned to Shiroi, "well I noticed that you had a White Tiger hanging out from your deck box the first time we met." Ryu replied. "But you didn't use White Tiger against me the first time we fought so I instead researched the card and found out it really supported Azure Dragon really well. On top of that, when I look you in the eyes it just seems right."

"What do you mean by it seems right?" Shiroi asked.

"Everyone has a card that represents them the best." Ryu said. "It's the same with me and Overlord, Overlord resembles me the best. Come on, try it. Look at me and try to see if you can see which unit represents me the best. I bet you'll see Overlord."

Shiroi and Sei squinted their eyes and looked at Ryu. All of a sudden their imagination created an image of Ryu with Overlord like armor and quickly changed into Blaster Blade like armor. "What the . . ." Shiroi said. Why exactly would he see Blaster Blade. After all, the only time Shiroi knows Ryu played a Blaster Blade was during the National Tournament that determined the King of Vanguard, and that Blaster Blade apparently doesn't even technically belong to Ryu.

"Blaster Blade?" Sei asked surprising Ryu.

"Huh?" Ryu just mentioned that his Avatar was Dragonic Overlord and yet somehow someone sees him as Blaster Blade.

"Well when I think about it, when I look at King Ryou, I see Blaster Dark, so I guess it makes sense that you would be Blaster Blade." Sei explained. "After all, you're twins right?"

Ryu then thought about what Sei said and now that he thought about it, Ryou did always say something about how Blaster Blade didn't really represent Ryou that well. Ryou always said something to the effect that whenever Ryou played Blaster Blade, Ryou was always reminded of Ryu. But no matter how Ryu thinks about it, Blaster Blade doesn't represent him that well. Other than, "Blaster Blade does retire units like the Kagero would . . ." Blaster Blade has two different effects that happen upon when he is either called or ridden. Both effects are retirement skills and well, Ryu does after all focus on the Kagero clan which does have a focus on retirement skills.

"Nah." Shiroi said about the whole Blaster Blade image. "There's no way that's you."

"Well anyway." Ryu decided to continue from where he left off, "I took one look at you and figured Azure Dragon fits you really well."

"Azure Dragon is after all my Avatar," Shiroi said with a big smile.

"Well what's mine?" Sei asked Ryu.

Ryu looked at Sei, then said, "I think Enigman Rain fits you a lot." Ryu said. "She's perfect for you, with you being Shiroi's friend and all."

Sei squealed, "Well Rain is one of the cards I like."

* * *

At the concert, after the idols of Q4 sang, they were holding an Q&A session that was to lead to an on spot challenge of Vanguard in case anyone wanted to play against any of the girls.

"Well it's always nice to know that we have so many loyal fans." Ryn answered a question. "It's always reassuring to know that there are people who enjoy our performances, it just makes it all that much worth the effort."

"So in other words, thank you for your support!" Yume exclaimed and waved to the audience

As the crowd was large, it would be very difficult to pick out who is who within the crowd. Even Takuto and Saito, two boys without any sort of presence completely melt into the crowd never to be seen again until the end of the concert.

There is however a private section for VIP spectators, one of whom is Ryou the King of Vanguard. Ryou hasn't kept in contact with his family much, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to support their dreams, especially his sister. "Man Yume looks like she's doing really well." Ryou said while sitting at a booth high up in the stadium, watching the crowd standing around the stage. "Though I swear her chest has gotten a lot bigger than the last time I saw her." Ryou frowned. "Nii-san better not be putting her through plastic surgery . . ." Ryou fears for Yume and is always afraid of the men that she would get involved with . . . especially their brother.

One person in the audience asked a question to the girls, "It's been a rumor that's been spreading lately but is it true that all of you are part of King Ryou's personal harem?"

That literally shut the whole entire stadium up for how absurd the question was. "WHAT?" The girls of Q4 and Ryou flatly said at the exact same time.

Then the very same person showed pictures of the girls with a sunglasses wearing man with a red coat. "All of these pictures oddly seem like all of you are involved intimately with King Ryou."

Ryou used binoculars to take a look at the pictures and then fell off his seat. He got back up and groaned a little. "That's my brother in those pictures, not me damn it."

The girls of Q4 also stumbled a little on stage. "Um . . . that's not King Ryou." Ryn said pointing at the pictures.

"Huh?"

"That's actually King Ryou's brother." Karen continued.

"His name is Ryu Hino." Miku said continuing off of Karen.

"Besides, he and King Ryou are my brothers." Yume said with a sweat drop coming down her head.

"HUH!" The audience yelped. Not at the fact that Ryou and Yume were siblings, or the fact that the one in the pictures is just someone that is identical to Ryou, but rather at the fact that Ryou even have siblings. "KING RYOU ISN'T AN ONLY CHILD?"

Ryou fell off the booth this time and hung on for his dear life. "THE HELL!" Ryou shouted. "Why is it so odd that I have a brother and a sister?" Ryou sweat dropped and fumbled back up.

"I was surprised to find out that King Ryou had a brother." Saito said.

"I was surprised to find out that Yume was the sister of Ryu Hino and I now just realized that she too is the sister of King Ryou." Takuto mentioned.

"YOU JUST REALIZED THAT NOW?" Saito gulped at the surprising fact.

Another person in the audience got the mike and asked, "So this is something I want to ask Yume only, do you have a boyfriend?"

There was total silence in the stadium yet again. Ryou was the first to break the silence but since he was so high, no one could hear him, "YUME!" Ryou yelled, "Who is this boyfriend of yours!" Despite how loud he was, no one could hear him."

Takuto's jaw dropped, "YUME-CHAN!" Takuto shouted, "WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Somehow no one heard him despite him being so loud except for Saito.

Saito dropped a sweat drop, "You're one who knows she's single . . ." Saito wished Shiroi was there to help because Saito could not handle Takuto's stupidity by himself.

Shiroi sneezed because someone was thinking of him.

Yume blushed a little then cheerfully grinned, "Well I know that this is a question that plague a bunch of you boys in the audience, but I think it'll be reassuring for all of you to know that I'm single." Yume said with a sparkling smile.

The crowd, mostly the boys in the crowd, all cheered upon that fact. Even Takuto, even though he already knows that Yume is single . . .

"You're an idiot . . ." Saito sighed and wish that Shiroi was the one there instead of Saito.

Ryou sighed knowing that there isn't some weird guy that he wont approve of going out with his sister. "Well then is there someone that you do like?" Ryou whispered . . . and somehow the sound carried all the way to a microphone. SOMEHOW!

The whole stadium became silent once again because everyone heard this question!

Ryou noticed that somehow his question ended up being heard by everyone. "So I shout really loudly and no one hears and yet somehow my whisper is heard by everyone." Ryou pondered on how that happened, "That makes no sense!"

Yume started to steam and her face became all red. She actually took her time to think about the question, and the very first image that came to her mind was . . . "IYAH!" Yume screamed and knelt down. "I CAN'T SAY! IT'S TABOO!"

"EH!" The whole stadium all shouted except for Saito.

Ryn looked at Yume kneel down and noticed how red she was. "Really should've handled that a little bit more calmly." Ryn noted.

"Takuto, Takuto." Saito shook Takuto since Takuto knows a lot about Yume and yet somehow Takuto was going along with the crowd. "OI TAKUTO!" Saito punched Takuto and knocked the boy out since Saito could no longer handle Takuto's stupidity.

Ryou almost fell out of his booth again, "YUME!" Ryou shouted. "Who is this that you love!"

Saito sighed. "Yeesh, Yume may not be saying anything but it's pretty damn obvious who she's talking about."

Ryu at Cards the Paradise sneezed since someone was thinking of him. "I wonder if Ryou ever thinks about me on a daily basis."

Ryou sneezed because someone was thinking of him and fell out of his booth, "GYAH!" Ryou screamed and flailed his legs as if to try to propel him back up to the booth. "Damn it! I wonder if dad knows who Yume likes!'

Ryuuji sneezed because someone was thinking of him. Ryuuji was at a maid cafe and a maid waitress gave Ryuuji a handkerchief to wipe himself. "Thank you." Ryuuji said to the maid and flashed a smile at the woman, making her blush despite the fact that it is possible that Ryuuji was old enough to be the woman's father. "I'm getting a cold I bet." Ryuuji sniffed. "I wonder if Kaiyo-san has a cold, it does look like flu season and his immune system probably isn't as good as it used to."

Kaiyo sneezed because someone was thinking of him. "Ryuuji, Kaiyo-san is here." Kaiyo and Ryuuji were actually in the same maid cafe together since it was Kaiyo's treat. "Besides I'm not old enough that my immune system is failing you know. I'm more worried about you Ryuuji-jii."

"I'M NOT JII!" Ryuuji shouted.

Kaiyo yawned. "Man, the day is so boring when my employees are all working on their show." Kaiyo closed Treasure Ship early and went to the maid cafe with Ryuuji because if Sayuri and Ringo aren't working, the shop just becomes boring to be inside. And thus Kaiyo and Ryuuji are now in a maid cafe being served by women that they could literally be the father of since that's how old they are. "I wonder if Lee's doing fine though, I hope he treats Ringo and Sayuri well, especially Sayuri."

* * *

Lee sneezed because someone was thinking about him. "Damn, is it flu season already?" Lee used to be a sickly boy so it certainly makes sense if he is afraid to get sick.

Sayuri was watching over Lee and Ringo seemed to be pushing Sayuri to do something. "Come on, you got to ask." Ringo urged Sayuri on.

Sayuri blushed to the point where her whole body was red. "I can't, it just isn't right yet." Sayuri complained to Ringo. "It's not the right time yet!" It was as if Sayuri was a girl in love . . . which she kind of was.

"Fine then, I'll ask him then." Ringo said, making Sayuri have a shock reaction.

Lee sniffed and rubbed his nose after he sneezed then found Ringo next to him. "Sup?" Lee waved to his co-worker.

"Hey Lee, I have something to ask you." Ringo said and looked really flustered and blushed.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO FLUSTERED!" Sayuri, the one who is in love with Lee, screamed at Ringo.

"Lee . . ." Ringo breathed in and took her time asking her question to Lee.

"DON'T DO IT!" Sayuri screamed and run towards Ringo to stop Ringo.

"What's your name?" Ringo asked Lee and Sayuri fell to the floor since she could not stop Ringo in time . . . even though it was such an innocent question.

"My name?" Lee asked and pointed at himself to make sure that Ringo was asking the right question.

"Sorry Lee." Sayuri sighed. She really did not want to ask Lee that since it was just weird that both she and Ringo didn't know Lee's first name even though they work so close to him. "I know that it's rude to ask you so sorry." Sayuri bowed to Lee.

Lee chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well I don't blame you." Lee said. "Since the first time that I worked for the shop my name was never used." For some reason when Lee applied for the job, the moment that he went in for the interview, before any questions were actually ask by the way, Kaiyo slapped the name of Swabby onto Lee and Lee since that day became 'whatever title his name was at the time' Lee. "So I don't blame you for asking."

"So are you . . ." Sayuri wondered if she would finally know what Lee's first name was. Ringo was also anxious to know what Lee's name was.

"Anyway, my name is Bryce!" Lee said with enthusiasm.

Ringo and Sayuri stood there in silence to take that information in. "Oh, so your name is Bryce?" Ringo was disappointed. She thought that it would be something cooler than Bryce.

"Bryce Lee huh?" Sayuri said while blushing. Now she knew what to call Lee instead of using Lee's surname.

"JUST KIDDING!" Lee said with a huge smile making both Sayuri and Ringo fall on their faces for having their anticipation broken by Lee's joke. "Actually lately when I try to say my real name, something always interrupts me. So I tried a fake name to see if something will stop me. Since I can say Bryce safely . . ." Lee breathed in, and Sayuri and Ringo's anticipation came back to them, "My full name is Br-"

"WATA!" The director, a bearded man in his late 30s, of the filming of the new episode came out and punched Lee in the face.

Both Sayuri and Ringo stood in silence and blinked in confusion as to figure out what exactly happened at the moment. "HUH?" Both could only utter because both were completely speechless.

"GAH!" Lee shouted and then sharply turned at the director. "Why did you punch me?"

"Oh sorry about that." The director bowed to Lee then explained, "You just have a face that just has that look that makes me really want to punch." The director admitted while smiling.

Lee, Sayuri, and Ringo were confused as to what they just heard. "Are you a Sadist?" Lee asked the director.

"Nah, I'm a masochist." The director said. "Even my wife and daughter say I'm that."

Lee, Sayuri, and Ringo were all really, really confused yet again what they just heard. "Am I really that low in the grand scale of things that I bring enjoyment by being punch by a masochist?"

"Yes." The director nodded and Lee fell down in shame. "Anyway, I didn't punch you only because I want to."

"You did do it because you wanted to!" Lee shouted.

"I did it because I want to challenge you to a card fight!" The director held out a deck with Battleraizer in the front.

Lee, Sayuri, and Ringo all stood speechless. "WHAT?" All three asked at the same time.

"I want to challenge you, Captain Lee! If I win, you give me an autograph signed to my daughter!"

"Uh, if you just want me to sign something I'm willing to do it without you beating me you know."

"And if you win you can ask me for any requests!"

"No seriously . . ." Lee sweat dropped. "I will just give you an autograph without any trouble."

"Are you scared?" The director taunted with a taunting face despite how friendly Lee is.

"The director's an idiot you know." Ringo sighed and Sayuri nodded in agreement.

Lee scowled at the director's horrible taunting face, "You know seriously I can just . . ."

"Are you going to fight or not?" The director taunted.

"THAT'S IT!" Lee shouted and then both he and the director started shuffling their decks, "You are so going down!"

Sayuri and Ringo looked in shock as the two card fighters slammed their decks down on a table. "You know, we still don't know what Lee's name is." Ringo said.

Sayuri sighed, "I still don't know what to call him . . ." Sayuri kind of wanted to call Lee by his first name.

"You can't win Captain Lee!" The director said.

"My name is Br-"

* * *

"-uce!" Ryu shouted inside his shop. "Bruce!" Ryu looked like he was looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Shiroi asked Ryu.

"I'm looking for a bird." Ryu asked.

Shiroi stood speechless after Ryu said that. "Come again?"

Ryu pointed outside at the bird feeder outside. "I have that bird feeder because a lot of birds come visit the shop so I decide to give them some treats." Ryu explained. "There was one particular bird that I took a liking to and I named him Bruce."

"So . . . you're raising a bird-" Shiroi started to ask.

"A parrot to be exact." Ryu explained what type of bird it is.

"A parrot that you found outside and named Bruce." Shiroi started to wonder why Ryu would name the bird Bruce.

"I named him Bruce because the first time I saw Bruce he was outside doing this," Ryu started to do some kung fu moves, "WATA! HO! HOWA! WACHA!" Ryu swung a fist and Shiroi ducked to dodge Ryu. "And he was beating up some cats that wanted to eat him."

Shiroi tried imagining a parrot doing all that and taking down hungry cats, "That is so surreal."

"And then he found some branches tied by a string and started using them as Nunchucks." Ryu pretended that he had nunchucks and flailed his arms around. Shiroi jumped back to dodge and somehow Ryu smacked his own crotch despite there being no real Nunchucks.

"How do you do that?" Shiroi asked while sweat dropping since Ryu fall to the floor.

Ryu got back up since his balls recovered from their pain. "So yeah, what he did reminded me of Bruce-"

* * *

"LEE!" The director shouted and sent a card to the damage zone after getting hit by Lee's Vanguard, Master Swordsman Nightstorm. "I lost." The director slumped down in defeat. "My daughter is going to hate me . . ."

"Dude, I can easily just give you a autograph without you challenging me." Lee sweat dropped. Lee noticed that the director was still slumping and sighed. Lee took out a picture of himself and then a pen. Lee wrote his last name first and then tried writing, "Br-"

* * *

"-uce!" Ryu shouted again while looking for Bruce. "Man where did you go?" Ryu kept looking around, "Man, if Lee was here I'll be able to tell where Bruce is." Bruce was the very same parrot that landed on Lee's shoulder on the day Lee challenged Ryu to a fight because Lee thought Ryu switched from Kagero to Narukami. From that day forward, any time Bruce gets a glance of Lee, Bruce would chase down Lee. Luckily for Lee, Bruce doesn't always come inside and sometimes prefers hanging out at the bird feeder.

Sei then came running over to Shiroi, "Shiroi-chan, you won't believe it, there's a bird card fighting!"

Ryu grunted while Shiroi wondered if Sei hallucinated or something. "Oh come on, it's probably just a guy in a bird suit." Shiroi said and followed Sei to where a huge crowd of kids were crowding around. "I bet that everything is going to be normal-" Shiroi stopped when he saw what was going on. There was a card fight going on, with a boy fighting a . . . "A PARROT?" Shiroi yelped.

"_I guard with Blaster Mameshiba _(Etranger, Grade 0, Power 5000)_!_" The parrot said and placed down a card in the guardian circle. As we can all guess, this parrot is probably Bruce.

The kid that Bruce was playing against grunted. "Turn end . . ."

Bruce drew a card from his deck. "_FINAL TURN!_" Bruce squawked.

"HE TALKS JUST LIKE HINO-SAN!" Shiroi shouted in surprise while Sei gasped in awe.

Ryu pushed his way into the crowd to try to see what the commotion was about and found Bruce playing Vanguard, "Yeah . . . I taught Bruce how to play Vanguard."

Sei squeaked and clapped, "Aw that's so cute."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Shiroi shouted.

"_Ride the Vanguard!_" Bruce squawked and held up a glowing card, "_I Ride __**SPIDERMAN!**_(Etranger, Grade 3, Power 10000)"

"OOH!" The crowd gasped. "WHAT KIND OF CARD IS THAT?"

"WHY IS THERE A SPIDERMAN CARD?" Shiroi shouted. "Is Marvel going to sue us?"

_**I do not own Spiderman. I'm pretty sure Marvel owns that.**_

"Spiderman does exist as a card you know . . ." Ryu mentioned. "Actually now that I think about it, I'm the one who built the deck for Bruce, and . . . when did I get a Spiderman card?"

In the image of the fight, the red and blue superhero known as Spiderman appeared in the Vanguard circle. "_My spider sense is tingling!_" Spiderman announced.

"_Skill activates!_" Bruce squawked and flipped over two damage. "_I retire your Grade 2 rearguard in the front!_"

Spiderman fired a string of web that wrapped around the rearguard that he was targeting. Spiderman flung the target around then threw the target away. "_WEB THROW!_"

The boy grunted as he sent his interceptor to the drop zone.

"_Demonic Dragon Guru Makoraga's _(Kagero, Grade 1, Power 5000) _skill activates, power plus 5000._" Bruce pointed at all the units on the field that had skills. "_Blazing Flare Dragon's skill, power plus 3000. Demonic Dragon Madona Joka's _(Kagero, Grade 1, Power 6000) _skill activates, power plus 3000._" Makoraga was behind Spiderman, Blazing Flare was to the left and Bahr was behind Blazing Flare, and Joka was in the right back row with no unit in front. "_Call, Blaster Keroro!_ (Etranger, Grade 2, Power 8000)" Bruce played a unit in front of Joka.

In the fight image that everyone imagined, Blaster Keroro, a frog like character dressed as Blaster Blade appeared. "_Gero, gero!_" Blaster Keroro announced upon his arrival.

"He's got a Blaster Keroro too!" Shiroi shouted in awe and realized he never saw the card before. "What kind of unit is that!"

"Etrangers." Ryu said pointing out the clan on both Blaster Keroro and Spiderman.

"OOH!" Sei squealed. "So cute! What kind of cards are Etrangers? What do they focus on?"

"They're a . . ." Ryu tried to figure out how to describe the Etrangers . . . since there really was no real way to explain. "A joke?" That was Ryu's best way to describe the clan.

"_BATTLE!_" Bruce rested Blazing Flare with a boost from Bahr for a total of 21000 against the boy's Vanguard (School Dominator Apt, Great Nature, Grade 3, Power 10000). The boy guarded with two cards, a shield of 10000 and a shield of 5000. Next was Spiderman's turn with a boost from a powered up Makoraga. "_Spiderman attacks, LIMIT BREAK!_" The LB symbol on the Spiderman card flashed. "_Spiderman gets a power plus of 5000._" The total power was 25000.

The boy grunted since he didn't expect a card that looked like such a joke to be so powerful. "GUARD!" The boy threw down four cards. One of the cards was 10000 shield and the other three were 5000 shields, totaling for a total of 35000.

"_Twin Drive!_" Bruce did his twin drive and drew a critical trigger in Tahr. "_Power and Critical to Blaster Keroro!_"

In the fight image, Spiderman jumped in the air. "_MAXIMUM SPIDER!_" Spiderman flew around and defeated all the guardians of Apt.

"Are we ripping off an arcade game now?" Shiroi sweat dropped.

The boy looked at his hand of two cards, a 10000 and a 5000 shield. Blaster Keroro had 8000 power while Joka had a total of 9000. Blaster Keroro also has a 5000 power boost meaning total power was 22000. He believed he could block for a total of 25000.

"_Blaster Keroro attacks!_"

"GUARD!" The boy quickly threw down the two cards in his hand to the Guardian circle. "Total power 25000!"

"_TOTAL POWER 25000!" _Bruce announced.

"Yeah I know, that's what I just said." The boy said. Then Ryu tapped the boy's shoulder. "What?"

"Blaster Keroro has a total power of 25000 right now." Ryu pointed at the Etranger card.

The boy nodded then yelped, "Say what!"

"When the player of Blaster Keroro has more cards in his or her hand than the opponent's (the boy had two cards, Bruce has more than two cards) Blaster Keroro gets a power plus 3000. Meaning with all the power boosts, Blaster Keroro is attacking for a total of 25000."

"GYAH!" The boy yelped. "INTERCEPT!" The boy tried to intercept with the Grade 2 unit on his field, but found the spot where he placed his Grade 2 unit empty. "What happened to my unit?"

"Spiderman's skill, when he is ridden, counterblast two and retire a grade 2 or lower unit." Ryu explained again. "You don't have enough cards to guard, so you lost your hand and you guarded a tad too prematurely before you even knew how powerful Blaster Keroro was."

"No way." The boy yelped.

"_GERO GERO!_" Blaster Keroro announced upon slashing Apt with the 'Blaster Keroro' sword.

The boy took his sixth card as damage. "I lost." The boy slumped down.

"HAH!" Another boy taunted the other boy. "You lost against a bird."

"Let's see you win against him then!" The first boy shouted.

"I will."

_A few minutes later._

"_Vortex Dragon's Megablast!_" Bruce announced and sent eight cards from the soul to the drop zone and counterblasted five times. "_I retire three units_." The boy that was now playing lost both interceptors on the field and also the booster behind the Vanguard (White Hare in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore, Gold Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000). "_Makoraga's skill activates three times._" Makoraga gained 15000 power due to 5000 power from each rearguard retired. "_BATTLE!_" Bruce rested Spiderman and Makoraga. "_LIMIT BREAK! Total power 30000!_"

"NO WAY!" The boy screamed and couldn't guard the attack at all without his interceptors.

"_TWIN DRIVE!"_ Bruce checked into two Tahrs. "_Double Critical Triggers, all effects to Spiderman!_"

In the fight image, Spiderman glowed yellow twice then swung at Pellinore and started beating Pellinore with a combination of punches and kicks.

The boy took his sixth damage. "I lost . . ."

"Dude, you lost even worse than I did." The first boy taunted the other boy.

Bruce pointed at the ceiling with his wing. "_I will be the King of Vanguard!_"

Ryu sweat dropped. "Sometimes I wonder where he heard that." Ryu said. "He probably met me when I was little and learned that there."

"HOW OLD IS THE BIRD?" Shiroi yelped really loudly while Sei was still in awe at the bird that could play Vanguard.

* * *

Daigo was outside of Cards the Paradise and looked at the sign. "Man I was here the day before." Daigo mentioned. The day before he wondered if he should go in and see Ryou's brother, but Daigo kind of chickened out in going in. "Man, I bet Ryu Hino probably won't even be in there." Daigo was about to chicken out again and then, "NO!" Daigo shouted, "If I want to meet him I need to go in." Daigo stomped to the entrance, and then ran away, "You know what, maybe I shouldn't go in."

Then some little kids just went inside the shop.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" Daigo shouted. "Even little kids have more guts than I do!" Daigo stomped to the entrance and touched the door. "Should I go in?"

Daigo stood there without moving, and then more kids just went in, ignoring the fact that he was blocking the way.

"GAH!" Daigo shouted. For some reason he really wanted to meet Ryu. Daigo sighed, "Ok, count to three, if I don't go in then I won't go. One . . . two . . . three!" Daigo didn't go in. "Ok, I won't go." But he found that he did push the door open, "I'M GOING IN!" Daigo shouted hot bloodedly and just ran in . . . and crashed into Ryu.

Daigo dropped to the floor and slammed his back and Ryu turned around to see what happened. "Huh?" Ryu looked down at Daigo. "Sorry man." Ryu held out a hand to Daigo. "You're not hurt are you?"

Daigo blushed and grabbed Ryu's hand. "No, I'm fine." Daigo said.

Shiroi then looked around the shop after Daigo said something. "What is it?" Sei asked Shiroi.

"You know for a second there I could've sworn I heard Daigo's voice." Shiroi was referring to the professional Daigo that everyone knows of . . . who Daigo really is. "But I can't see him anywhere." Shiroi's logic was that Daigo is really huge meaning it shouldn't be too hard to find Daigo, but yet, there was no Daigo! (other than the real Daigo)

"Hey man you ok?" Ryu asked Daigo since Daigo was all red. "You don't have a fever do you?" Ryu asked since it did seem like flu season. At that very moment Ryu sneezed, Lee sneezed, Ryuuji sneezed, Kaiyo sneezed, Ryou sneezed, and Yume who at the moment playing a challenger from the audience (winners from the audience would get to have one request they can ask the girls of Q4) and was about to play down a unit named Top Idol Riviere (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 3, Power 10000) but she too sneezed despite the fact that she hadn't sneezed all day. (Ryu was thinking a lot about Yume though)

Ryu accidentally sneezed into Daigo's face. "GAH!" Ryu then quickly grabbed a tissue and quickly wiped Daigo's face. "I'm really sorry man!"

Sei looked at Ryu wiping Daigo and could not help but just see a pink aura around the two. For some reason Sei could see hearts around the two. "OOH!" Sei imagined the two men in a really, really, intimate scene. Sei is a Yaoi fangirl. She for some reason see Ryu and Daigo, who just recently have just met, in some sort of intimate relationship. "So beautiful!" She squealed.

Shiroi looked at what Sei was looking at and just saw a man wiping another man's face. "What's beautiful about that?"

After Ryu wiped Daigo's face, Ryu held out a hand, "Never saw you before. I'm the manager of this shop." Ryu smiled, "I hope you find the service here enjoyable."

"I hope he does!" Sei squealed and imagined the type of 'service' that Ryu would give Daigo.

"Um . . . my name is Daigo." Daigo said shyly and at the same time Shiroi looked around to try to find the professional Daigo. "Nice to see you again . . . Hino Ryu-san."

Ryu was confused as to how Daigo knew his (Ryu) name since Ryu did not mention a name at all. "How did you know my . . ."

Daigo blushed then said, "I've been meaning to meet you again one day Ryu-san." Daigo bowed to Ryu. "I can't believe the day has finally come!"

Ryu didn't know what to say since after all, he is still recovering from amnesia but he is sure he has never seen Daigo before. "I'm sorry . . . but I don't remember you." Ryu tried to smile for Daigo.

Daigo's world just fell apart and Sei for some reason could see a heart being broken. Sei cried for Daigo and Shiroi didn't know what happened to Sei.

Daigo since he was excited to finally meet Ryu again as he claims felt his life falling apart since Ryu didn't remember Daigo. Daigo then fainted from his excitement that he had built up.

Ryu looked down at Daigo, and Shiroi noted, "You killed him Hino-san."

"EH!" Ryu shouted in horror and turned to Shiroi in surprise.

It must be hard for Daigo. After all, Daigo did want to meet Ryu, but Ryu doesn't even remember Daigo. Actually, how does Daigo know Ryu? Surely it isn't just because Daigo knows about Ryu from Ryou. Daigo looked like he recognized Ryu. So how do the two know each other? That will have to be a story for another time.

* * *

In the world of Vanguard, there is also an underground where there are no rules and anything goes.

It is a rumor that Raiju, the new Pro Player that has all of a sudden appeared fights in these underground fights. It is true that he does fight in the underground circuit.

The poor sap that Raiju challenged stared at Raiju's Vanguard in fear. Raiju cackled maniacally and his silver eyes kept glowing brightly. "Now, fall." Raiju cackled. "FALL INTO HELL!" Raiju rested his Vanguard. "Let the anchor drag you down into hell!"

A sharp claw swiped down and slashed the Vanguard of the underground player. The player however felt that very same pain from the attack and then coughed out blood. Or did he cough out blood? He saw the blood but at the same time could not feel the blood. In fact, there was no blood, but for some reason the man could see it. He fainted from his body reacting to heavy blood loss.

Raiju cackled maniacally and then held the card he got from Hime to the air. "This card, this card is my key to victory!" Raiju's eyes showed an image of that very unit slashing Ryou. Raiju cackled then went to the deck of the man he just played against. Ryou searched through the deck and then found a copy of the very card that Raiju is using as his Vanguard. Raiju then reached into his pocket and held out four copies of the card. "You poor, poor, weaklings." Raiju taunted the man who just fainted. "I'll make good use of these cards, better than how any of you could." Raiju had earlier played some people and specifically made sure to take the card that he wanted from their decks after they lost. Raiju cackled to the sky and then walked away . . . leaving an area filled with people who have all lost consciousness playing him. The scene was chilling . . . as if there were corpses all over the place.

"Watch out Ryou Hino." Raiju's silver eyes flashed wildly, "I'm coming, and I'm going to drag your highness's soul down to hell!"

* * *

Ryou shivered all of a sudden. "I have a bad feeling something bad is going on." Ryou said and his purple eyes under his sunglasses flashed. He felt fear for some reason but he resisted the feeling because at the moment, he was at the event because he wanted to support his sister's dream, and he cannot have his own feelings get in the way. After all even if Ryou isn't being seen by Yume, at least Ryou can have the dignity to at least watch Yume. Ryou resisted his fear as best he can and watched the girls of Q4 playing some different challengers in the gunslinger matches, but no matter what, Ryou still had a bad feeling crawling up his back. Ryou covered his sunglasses as if to cover his eyes since he felt the fear came from the eyes. "Why does all this happen to me?" He sighed.


	9. Image 9: Legend of the Past

_**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

_A young middle school age boy walked down the streets looking down the road looking down because of how much he was teased at._

_The young boy had dreams to become a professional card fighter, but he was always being mocked for using a card that many people considered a joke._

_A trio of delinquent kids that the boy met at one of the junior tournaments ran over to him and started pushing him around. "You're such a joke!" One of the delinquent kids said._

_"You really think you can become a professional fighter?" Another one said._

_The young boy didn't know how to counter back and basically learned to just deal with all those teasing by ignoring what others had to say._

_One of the delinquent boys grabbed the silver deck box that was in the young boy's backpack. "See!" The delinquent grabbed the first card from the deck. _(Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha, Dimension Police, Grade 3, Power 10000)

_"AH!" The boy yelped and chased the delinquent holding Daiyusha. The same delinquent dropped the young boy's deck box but the young boy was more focused on trying to save the Daiyusha card that he owned. "Give that back!"_

_The boy tried to get the card but the delinquent kept waving the card around the young boy. The other delinquents kept pushing the boy around just so the boy could not reach the card._

_While all this was happening, a high school age boy wearing a red long coat came up to the scene and picked up the silver deck box that was on the ground._

_"Give it back!" The young boy began to cry because of his inability to get the card back._

_"Hah, you're crying!" One of the delinquents shouted._

_"That's what you get for using a junk card!" The delinquent holding the card kept waving the card up and down._

_The high schooler grabbed the Daiyusha card. "What's a junk card now?" The high schooler asked while he examined the card._

_"HUH?" The delinquents and the young boy turned in surprise to look at the high schooler._

_The high schooler looked at the Daiyusha card and examined the card. "I don't see what's so junk about this card, this card literally looks like one of the cooler cards in the game."_

_"WHY YOU!" One delinquent charged at the high schooler but then the high schooler held out a red deck box in front of the same delinquent._

_"I've seen you in the junior tournaments before so I know you and your friends have decks." The high schooler said. "Come on, bring out your deck. We card fighters fight it out through cards!"_

_"And what reason do I have to fight you?" The delinquent asked the high schooler._

_"Well for one, you all seem to want this card, so I guess if you win, I'll have to hand you the card." The high schooler nodded._

_"NO!" The young boy shouted but the high schooler stopped the young boy, as if reassuring that the young boy won't lose the card to those delinquents._

_"So basically, I'll leave you alone." The high schooler said._

_"Still not buying it, why don't we just kick your ass?" The delinquent noted._

_"Well how about this." The high schooler then reached into his coat and took out a huge stack of cards. The high schooler fanned the cards out, showing the delinquents that the cards were all rare cards that were worth quite a bit of money. "If any of you can beat me, then I'll give you all these cards." This gave incentive for the delinquents to play against the high schooler. "If you win you get these cards and this Daiyusha card but if you lose none of you get anything."_

_"Well then, time to haul your ass." The delinquent grinned a maniacal smile along with his friends. The young boy on the other hand looked really worried._

_In a few moments however, the trio learned just how scary this one high schooler was. "No, I recognize you, you're the one who has been topping in the junior tournaments. You're Ryu Hino!"_

_The high schooler was in fact Ryu Hino. "Well you figured it out a little too late, now begone. Imagine it the might of the lord of the flame dragons, that which is eternal has an end, FINAL FLAME!" Ryu's Dragonic Overlord blew a fire blast that incinerated the delinquent's Vanguard._

_The last of the delinquents fell after facing Ryu's Eternal Flame from Dragonic Overlord._

_"Trying to desecrate another player's favorite card by mocking it and playing keep away," Ryu crossed his arm in disappointment at the delinquents he just played against. "You three don't have what it takes to be card fighters. If you ever want to be card fighters then go and improve and stop belittling other people's skill if your skills are not any better!"_

_"YES HINO-SAMA SIR!" The three delinquents bowed to Ryu then ran off._

_The young boy watched in awe at how easily Ryu drove the delinquents off. Ryu then threw the Daiyusha card back to the young boy. "That's yours isn't it?" Ryu asked the boy. "I can tell after looking at your eyes, it's your favorite card isn't it?"_

_The boy looked like he was ashamed to admit that Daiyusha was his favorite card._

_"Come on, why is it difficult for you to say it?" Ryu asked the boy. "It really should not be hard for you admit what your favorite card is you know."_

_The boy then explained, "No one likes Daiyusha." Daiyusha was a card that was infamous for losing to a Grade 2 unit. No one knows how a Grade 3 unit managed to lose to a Grade 2 unit let alone which unit took out Daiyusha. The problem is however, this one fight made Daiyusha famous for the wrong reasons and no one likes Daiyusha. This one boy was apparently one of the few people in the world that does like Daiyusha. But for some reason, liking Daiyusha seemed to get you teased and mocked by people._

_"But you do." Ryu gave the boy a thumbs up, "and it fits you the best." The boy was surprised to see such encouragement coming from the one who topped in the junior tournaments. "If you like the card that much then it is truly your card. You should not be ashamed for liking the card." Ryu threw the silver deck box back to the boy. "Do your best to make good use of that card ok?"_

_"Huh . . ." Daigo has never been encouraged by anyone before. Daigo had always been mocked for liking the card that was beaten by a lesser grade card. But yet, this one player, a boy that was at the very top of the many Junior Tournaments that he participates in. "You . . . aren't going to tease me for liking Daiyusha?"_

_"Why should I?" Ryu asked. "Every card in this game has its use. Work with that card boy, and one day you can probably reach the top."_

_Ryu turned around, ready to leave. At the moment, the young boy was thinking hard about what Ryu has said. Ryu, the top player in the junior league that everyone says will one day reach the top of the professional circuit, is encouraging someone who uses a card that everyone openly mocks. Ryu, the one who everyone predicts will become the King of Vanguard is encouraging someone else to reach for the top, the goal that Ryu is striving for himself._

_"UM!" The boy ran up to Ryu and accidentally stepped on Ryu's long coat._

_"YAI!" Ryu yelped and fell onto the ground. Ryu flipped around and got up. "What is it?" Ryu asked after seeing the boy was bowing to apologize._

_"Um, Hino-san." The boy bowed to Ryu. "Please have a fight with me."_

_"Huh?" Ryu wondered if this was meant to be a challenge._

_"I've never been encouraged by anyone before." The boy said, "And I . . . I really look up to you Hino-san." Ryu wondered why. "You're good in Vanguard so I admire how skilled you are. I thought you of all people would also find Daiyusha useless." The boy bowed to Ryu again. "So please, I don't think I can beat you, but I still want to show you my skill."_

_Ryu was a little surprised at what just happened, but seeing how passionate the boy was about being the owner of a Daiyusha card, Ryu couldn't help but just feel in awe at the boy's spirit. "That's fine." Ryu said. "We'll play." The boy's eyes brightened._

_The two set down their cards on the table, ready to begin. "Before we begin, can I ask, what your name is?" Ryu asked the boy._

_"My name is Daigoro." The boy said, "But you can call me . . . Daigo."_

_"Well Daigo, after this, let's meet in the professional circuit one day." Ryu said with a smile._

_"I look forward to it!"_

Daigo was asleep due to his fainting. Ryu helped Daigo into a chair and had Shiroi watch the man to make sure nothing happens to Daigo. Ryu ran upstairs to his kitchen to prepare something for the man . . . and Ryu himself.

Ryu sneezed while he was in the kitchen since he has allergies. He placed a white mask over his mouth so he wouldn't accidentally sneeze into the food he was preparing. "Damn flu season." Ryu mumbled.

At the same time, Shiroi was watching Sei have her first fight with her newly constructed Dimension Police deck. A few kids were around also watching.

Hiroshi, the boy who has been a regular in Ryu's shop much longer than anyone else in the shop, was watching the fight closely and analyzed every little detail of the fight.

Outside, Bruce was taking a break from card fighting. Bruce flew up to the bird feeder, with his deck in a thin deck box strapped on his body like a satchel. The bird feeder had a tiny platform that was practically installed just for Bruce. Bruce uses this platform as a bed for napping. After having his fill of the bird seeds, Bruce went to his platform and slept with his wings behind his head.

"Aw." Sei turned away from her fight and said after looking out the window to see Bruce falling asleep and noticing how cute Bruce looked falling asleep.

"That bird is so humanlike." Shiroi noted.

Sei went back to her fight and drew her card to her hand. Her Vanguard was Enigman Rain. Behind Enigman Rain was Glory Maker and to Enigman Rain's left was a Miracle Beauty unit. Behind Miracle Beauty was a unit named Commander Laurel (Dimension Police, grade 1, Power 4000). Her total damage was five.

Sei looked at her Opponent's hand of three cards and looked at her Opponent's Vanguard, Demonic Lord Dudley Emperor (Spike Brothers, Grade 3, Power 10000). Next to Dudley Emperor were two Dudley Douglas units (Spike Brothers, Grade 2, Power 9000). His total damage was three.

"Ok, I got it." Sei nodded. "Call!" Sei played down two units to the right of the Vanguard column. "Miracle Beauty!"

In the fight image, another Miracle Beauty, colored with a much more darker color scheme than the first Miracle Beauty, appeared in a sparkling vortex. Miracle Beauty winked upon her arrival.

"And Speed Star! (Dimension Police, Grade 1, Power 6000)" Sei tapped the Speed Star unit. "Speed Star's skill, I can add a power plus 2000 to another Dimension Police unit." Sei then pointed at Enigman Rain, "I give the power to Rain!"

In the fight image, Rain glowed white to indicate she got power from Speed Star.

"Now that Enigman Rain has a total of 12000 power," Hiroshi said, "Enigman Rain when she hits the Vanguard, one rearguard can be stood.

"Now from the soul, I activate Dimensional Robo Daimariner's (Dimension Police, Grade 1, Power 7000) skill!" Sei then took out the Daimariner card from her soul and threw the card into the Drop Zone. "Daimariner adds a power plus 3000 to Enigman Rain!"

Enigman Rain glowed white to indicate that she gained even more power. Her total power now was 15000.

"Dimension Police's specialty is to power up their Vanguards." Shiroi commentated. "Powering up multiple times can make it that much harder to guard."

Sei then prepared or battle, "Now first attack, Miracle Beauty with a boost from Commander Laurel attacks your right rearguard Dudley Douglas!"

With a total of 14000, the first Miracle Beauty jumped and came down for a kick on the right Dudley Douglas rearguard.

"Now my second Miracle Beauty with a boost from Speed Star attacks your left Dudley Douglas!"

With a total power of 16000, Miracle Beauty jumped onto Speed Star since the unit was a motorcycle. Miracle Beauty and Speed Star charged forward and rammed the left Dudley Douglas with the bike.

"Now finally . . ." Sei breathed in, "An attack from Enigman Rain!" Sei rested Rain and Glory Maker. "Glory Maker's skill, an additional power plus 4000 to my Vanguard!" Total power was 25000.

The Dudley Emperor player looked at his damage zone and then chuckled. The only way Sei could possibly win would be if she pulled a double critical since he had three damage. There was no point in wasting guards on this attack. "No guard!" He exclaimed confidently. "You need two critical triggers to win anyway. You have no other way to win!"

Sei sternly pulled her first card. "First check." Sei flipped the first card and pulled, "Lady Justice." There was no trigger. "Second check," her next card was a card named Guide Dolphin (Dimension Police, grade 0, Power 4000), a stand trigger. "Lucky!" Sei exclaimed. "I now stand up my right Miracle Beauty." Sei stood up the Miracle Beauty to the right. "Her skill activates. When she is stood up, the rearguard behind her also stands up!" Sei also stood up the Speed Star unit. "Also, power to my Vanguard!"

Everyone was a little surprised as to why Sei would give Rain the power when Rain was about to hit anyway. The Dudley Emperor player let out a cackle. "NOOB!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sei wondered why the boy would call her a noob. "Shiroi-chan, isn't that a derogatory term for someone new?"

"Well . . . yeah." Shiroi nodded.

"Why is he calling me that?" Sei started to sob a little.

Ryu came down the stairs at this moment holding a steaming pot of chicken noodle soup. Ryu heard Sei sob a little. "Shiroi, what did you do boy?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Shiroi shouted. "Sei, don't mind, but you do know that in this game you deal six damage to your opponent and not make a unit that is about to hit anyway more powerful right?"

Hiroshi was a little skeptical at first, but then noticed what Sei was doing. "Shiroi right?"

"Huh?" Shiroi turned to Hiroshi.

"You probably should be quiet." Hiroshi said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Shiroi asked.

"You want to be a pro right?" Hiroshi asked Shiroi. Shiroi nodded. "You really need to learn to read the field better then. You'll never be a pro like that." Hiroshi, who was much younger than anybody that he was interacting with, urged Sei to continue with her move.

"What are you talking about?" Shiroi asked while the Dudley Emperor player sent a card to the damage zone which wasn't a trigger.

"Since Rain's attack has hit your Vanguard, I can now stand up a unit. I stand up my other Miracle Beauty!" Sei's other Miracle Beauty stood up. "Miracle Beauty's skill also activates! Commander Laurel stands as well!" Sei stood up the left column.

"I have four damage." The Dudley Emperor player taunted. "You have two more attacks coming in. I can take one damage and I have three cards in my hand. You obviously aren't winning this turn."

"I wouldn't count on that." Hiroshi said, in a way that sounded kind of like Ryu.

"What are you, a mini-Hino-san?" Shiroi asked.

"I _am _Hiroshi Hino you know." Hiroshi replied.

Shiroi noticed that Hiroshi shared a last name with Ryu. "SAY WHA?" Now Shiroi was kind of curious as to how Hiroshi was related to Ryu.

"Anyway, Sei isn't going to be attacking with her Miracle Beauties next." Hiroshi said.

Both Shiroi and the Dudley Emperor player were a little surprised. "WHAT?" Both said.

"Shiroi you said that you study cards you've seen before right?" Hiroshi said while Ryu set the pot on the table next to Daigo. Shiroi nodded. "What's the rearguard behind the left Miracle Beauty?"

Shiroi looked at the unit, then said, "Commander Laurel?" Hiroshi nodded.

"And how many rearguards does she have standing?" Hiroshi asked.

"Four?" Shiroi replied, then realized, that four standing rearguards and Commander Laurel equals, "OH!" Shiroi realized what Sei was doing and why Sei gave the power to Rain. "Sei I'm so sorry for ever doubting you." Shiroi sobbed a little.

"What is everyone talking about?" The Dudley Emperor player asked then saw Sei resting all four of her standing rearguards all at once. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Commander Laurel's skill activates!" Sei tapped the Commander Laurel card. "When my Vanguard's attack hits, I can rest four rearguards and stand my Vanguard . . . ONCE AGAIN!" Enigman Rain's card flashed white then Sei stood her Vanguard once again.

"WHAT?" The Dudley Emperor player yelped. "You could do that?"

"Why did you think I gave Rain the power from that stand trigger for?" Sei asked. Then she rested her Vanguard. "She's coming at you again, total power 20000!"

The Dudley Emperor player panicked and was afraid of being hit by a critical trigger. However, Sei struck down his interceptors and the boy had one Grade 3 in the hand. His two cards that he could use to guard were Cheer Girl Tiara (Spike Brothers, Grade 0, Power 5000) and High Speed Brakki (Spike Brothers, Grade 2, Power 9000). The two combined were total guard of 15000. However, that equates to a total power of 25000 for his Dudley Emperor which means if Sei were to pull one critical trigger, it would be all over anyway since the power added to Rain would add up to 25000 anyway which would break through Dudley Emperor's guard. There was really no point in guarding. "No . . . no guard." The boy struggled to say.

"TWIN DRIVE!" Sei said happily then flipped over the first card of her deck, "LUCKY AGAIN!" Sei squealed. "Stand Trigger!" The card was Cosmo Fang (Dimension Police, Grade 0, Power 5000). "Stand my left Miracle Beauty and power to Rain!"

"AGAIN?" The Dudley Emperor player yelped.

The second card pulled in the trigger check had no trigger. "Oh well." Sei said. The boy took a fifth card as damage. "Rain's skill, stand up my other Miracle Beauty!"

"I can guard your rearguards." The boy said confidently since he had a 10000 and 5000 shield. Brakki could block the left Miracle Beauty and Tiara could block the right Miracle Beauty.

"Dude, she's not going to attack you with her rearguards." Shiroi said.

"What?"

"How many rearguards do I have standing?" Sei asked this time.

The boy looked at how many rearguards were standing and started to count. "One, two, three, four . . . and?"

"Dude, do you even know which unit was the one that stood her Vanguard?" Hiroshi asked.

"Huh?" The boy then started to scan the field to find which unit stood Rain up. Then he looked at Commander Laurel. "OH MY GOD!"

"Laurel's skill activates!" Sei squealed then rested her four standing rearguards all at once. "Rain stands up . . . ONCE MORE!" Rain was now standing and this time had a total power of 25000. The boy can no longer guard.

"This is the unique skill of Sei-chan's deck!" Ryu enthusiastically said while fanning the steam towards Daigo's face in hopes of waking the man up. "This is her . . ." Ryu pointed to the ceiling, "**Infinite Beauty Rain!**"

"OOH!" Sei squealed, "That's good, mind if I use that?" Ryu shook his head. It was after all, HER special technique. Sei then turned to her opponent, and she gave off a maniacal grin. "Rain attacks your Vanguard once more!" Total power was 25000.

The boy didn't even have enough cards to guard. He shivered. "No guard." Only a heal trigger could save him now.

"First check." Sei flipped over her first card to get no trigger. She then flipped over her next card to get a Guide Dolphin. "ANOTHER STAND TRIGGER!" Sei squealed.

"WHAT?" The boy yelped as he saw a Miracle Beauty stand up with Speed Star. The power was also added to Rain's power. The boy damage checked into a heal trigger allowing him to heal and giving power to Dudley Emperor . . . however.

"**INFINITE BEAUTY RAIN!**" Sei announced, then rested her four standing rearguards and stood up her resting Vanguard. Sei now attacked for a total power of 30000! The boy again had to say no guard. Sei then drove check into another stand trigger, causing an utterly surprising reaction from the boy, Hiroshi, Shiroi, and Ryu.

"Dang how many stand triggers has that been?" Ryu asked.

"That's like her fourth stand trigger." Hiroshi mentioned. Ryu whistled.

"By the way why are you wearing a mask?" Shiroi asked Ryu then Ryu posed like some sort of transforming TV hero. Then Ryu sneezed. Shiroi sweat dropped then said, "You're not cool enough to be a Mask Police."

The boy damage checked into another Heal Trigger allowing him to power Dudley Emperor to 20000 and healing back to five damage. But . . . Rain now had a total power of 35000 and was stood up again by Laurel's skill. Sei now rested Rain again for one more attack. The boy could not block so had no choice but to take the hit.

"Drive Check." Sei flipped the first card and got nothing, then she pulled a Critical Trigger. "Well here comes Justice Colbalt! (Dimension Police, Grade 0, Power 5000)" Sei cheered and applied the critical to Rain and power to the Miracle Beauty in front of Speed Star. The boy had no hope left. Sure he could damage check into a heal trigger again, but there are two heal triggers in the damage zone and one in his hand. It is only legal to have four heal triggers in the deck and thus, that means there is only one more heal trigger in his deck . . . meaning, he lost.

"First check." The boy sent the first card to his damage zone and it was in fact, a heal trigger. The second card was Dudley Emperor. "I lost . . ."

**Boy's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Sei Wins**

Sei cheered as she won the first fight she used her Enigman Rain deck in. "Shiroi-chan, I won!"

"Yeah you did." Shiroi said nodding, not because he was nodding to Sei winning, but rather he was nodding in disbelief at the fact of how Sei pulled off her win.

"Dang Sei-chan doesn't seem like that bad of a fighter." Ryu mentioned. "She might actually have what it takes to take it to the top."

"Though she's too much of a ditz." Hiroshi said to the man that might be related to him.

"Seriously are you two related?" Shiroi asked but somehow got no answer only to have Ryu sneezed.

"Luckily I have this mask." Ryu noted after sneezing. "Though this mask is quite wet right now."

"By the way, what the heck are you doing?" Shiroi said pointing at Ryu fanning the steam from the chicken noodle soup at Daigo's face.

Ryu looked at the pot and pointed at the pot. Shiroi nodded. "This is chicken noodle soup."

"What?" Shiroi asked.

"The point is the old Hiryuu Chicken Noodle soup recipe has healing properties so I was hoping I can use it to wake this guy up." Ryu tapped Daigo making Daigo fall off the chair. Ryu pulled Daigo back up. "That and I feel sick today since I sneezed a lot today."

Shiroi looked at the sheer size of the pot and wondered if all of it was really for Ryu ad Daigo. "Are both of you supposed to finish that up?"

Ryu looked at the pot. "Actually I made a bit too much." Ryu said. "When I cook, I tend to go overboard. Why do you think I let Lee live here? I cook so much that I don't even mind if Lee joins in for the meals." Shiroi nodded. "Once this guy wakes up I got paper bowls for everyone. Anyone want some?"

Everyone except Shiroi raised their hand. "Isn't this a little rude?" Shiroi asked.

Hiroshi then explained, "This isn't the first time Ryu brought out some food that he cooked." Hiroshi said. "He tends to go overboard a lot. So he brings out food a lot." Hiroshi patted the boy that he was younger than. "You don't have to hold back."

Shiroi then looked at Ryu and noticed how humble and reliable he looked. "Man . . . no wonder they all love you." Shiroi said in reference to . . . quite a number of girls.

Ryu kept fanning the steam in hopes that Daigo would smell the steam, "Man, I remember when I was younger I did this to my sister."

"Huh?" Shiroi wondered what Ryu was talking about.

"Mom taught me how to make this." Ryu said. "There was one time where Yume was really sick and Mom wasn't home so I had to make this soup for her. She wouldn't get out of bed so I fanned the steam towards her in hopes of getting her up." Ryu chuckled nervously and started to remember what happened. Yume was sick with a flu and she didn't want to get out of bed. Ryu took the pot into her room and tried shaking her awake. She decided not to get up of bed, refusing to get out of the blanket, so Ryu then fanned the steam from the soup towards Yume. Yume got a little annoyed and got up to drink the soup. "Now that I think about it, I think the only reason she got up was because I was annoying her."

"Maybe you should punch the man to wake him up." Sei mentioned.

Ryu actually thought about doing that.

"DON'T DO IT MAN!" Shiroi shouted. "He could sue you for assault!"

* * *

Yume, Ryn, Karen, and Miku were taking a lunch break as were many of the people from the audience. The four girls were eating in the cafe were Mai and Maya work at. Mainly because Yume is Maya's cousin so Q4 can use her to get a discount.

Yume was a little flustered because she remembered her little yell on stage when she was asked if there was someone that she liked (coincidentally asked by her second elder brother). When she tried thinking about who she liked, she ended up thinking up an image of a person with a flame hair style and a red coat from the back. Yume blushed a little because that image resembled Ryu, A LOT.

"Don't be so flustered Yume." Miku said figuring that Yume was thinking about that little outburst. "You looked really cute out there."

"It was so embarrassing." Yume groaned and slumped down.

Karen patted Yume to make Yume feel better. "You really don't have to feel so down." Karen said. "Besides, what you said must've really broken a ton of hearts out there." Karen said with a maniacal smirk.

"You're evil." Yume note.

Ryn looked at Yume worryingly. Ryn more or less figured out what exactly Yume was thinking about. Ryn sighed. Yume's obsession with the man in Yume's image is a little unhealthy. "Yume . . ." Ryn sighed since she wasn't sure what to say to Yume.

Ryou, with a mask over his mouth and a fedora on top of his head, pushed the door open to the cafe. Then he noticed that Yume was also in the cafe. Ryou hesitated a little because he's willing to watch his sister from afar, but he does not want to actually come up close to her or anyone in his family. It should be noted that Ryou doesn't know that his cousin works in the cafe. In fact Ryou kind of forgot Maya even existed, and he's not the one with amnesia!

Ryou decided that he would be better off finding another place to have lunch when all of a sudden, a man wearing a large trench coat and white marine cap bumped into Ryou while trying to get inside the cafe.

_At this very moment, Ryou saw the world around him dissolve and it seemed like he was taken to another place. His eyes were showing him something. "What?" Ryou looked around in the dark abandoned valley._

_Ryou looked around and saw that his body was like an astral projection. Ryou looked up then found Dragonic Overlord. "What the?" Ryou wondered why he was seeing Dragonic Overlord._

_All of a sudden Ryou heard a roar and he turned around. Ryou found a blue dragon with large missile launchers on its shoulders. Dragonic Overlord and this blue dragon was facing off in a fight to the death. Ryou did not recognize the dragon whatsoever, "WHAT IS THAT?" Ryou shouted then noticed that Dragonic Overlord was wounded badly._

_The blue dragon was about to finish off Dragonic Overlord. One roar and a ton of missiles started flying towards Dragonic Overlord, bombarding the red dragon._

_"OVERLORD!" Ryou shouted. He knew what he was seeing. Overlord was representing Ryu, and this image was . . ._

_"So you can see it huh?" The man with the marine cap said as his astral projection appeared a few feet away from Ryou._

_Ryou turned to see the man and noticed, despite blue being a natural eye color, this man's blue eyes looked very odd. Ryou then noticed that his face was uncovered and his purple eyes were looking at the man._

_"So you're the Hino who has that gift." The man said to Ryou._

_"What?" Ryou knows what his eyes could do but he isn't even sure what his eyes were. Yet, this man knows what those eyes were._

_"I can see you have many questions." The man noticed Ryou looking confused._

_Ryou then asked, "What is that dragon?" Ryou asked pointing at the blue dragon. At the same time, the spot that Dragonic Overlord was standing on broke off and Dragonic Overlord fell down into the sea. "Is that dragon supposed to represent you?"_

_The man stood with a cold expression on his face, then all of a sudden the smile contorted into a devilish grin. "How observant of you."_

_"What is it!" Ryou demanded. "And what do you want with my brother?"_

_"Seems you Hinos are much smarter than you seem." The man grinned. "Let me ask you, do you know what Aqua Force is?"_

_Ryou has never heard of that clan before, "What is the Aqua Force?"_

_The man's face was much more devilish than before. "A legendary clan of the planet Cray."_

_Ryou's ears perked up when he heard the world, Cray. "Say what?"_

_"You have those eyes." The man pointed at Ryou's eyes and at the same time, the man's eyes glowed an ominous glow. "I'm surprised you don't know what planet Cray is." Then a shockwave just flew off from the man, blowing at Ryou._

_Ryou grunted when he felt the pressure._

_"The Aqua Force have returned . . ." The man chuckled, "And they will have their vengeance."_

_"Vengeance, what are you talking about?" Ryou wondered what the Aqua Force had to do with the Kagero and all of a sudden Ryou found himself _returning back to the front of the cafe this time with his face covered again.

The man that he saw within the image was in front of him. The two men stared at each other coldly. Then the man walked forward and ended up sitting in the booth behind Yume. Ryou noticed that, and noticed something was up. The man purposely sat in that booth. Ryou got worried and decided to go inside to make sure nothing happens to his sister.

Ryou made sure to sit nearby so he could watch over Yume but also keep out of sight from Yume. Maya served Ryou a cup of coffee on the house. "Hiya Cuz." Maya said and tapped Ryou's fedora.

Ryou didn't really recognize the voice because he honestly did completely forget that he had a cousin but after feeling someone tap his fedora, Ryou looked around to try to find who talked to him, and to find who called him Cuz. "Did I have a cousin?" The Hino Y chromosome has the idiot gene. Ryou has the Y chromosome. He's an idiot.

Yume drank her smoothie slowly because she was still a little embarrassed by her little outburst on stage. It didn't seem that it would affect her reputation by much, seeing as how fanboys are fanboys so there isn't much repercussion for acting a little 'cute' on stage. Yume laid her head back and accidentally bumped the back of the head of the man behind her. "OW!" Yume jerked forward and rubbed the back of her head.

The man, the one with the marine hat, was barely affected and just sipped his coffee with a cold expression.

"Sorry." Yume turned around and apologized, then both her and the man's eyes met. "OH!" Yume pointed at the man in surprise. "It's you again!"

The man simply placed down his coffee cup and didn't respond.

"Who is that?" Ryn asked trying to look behind Yume to see who Yume had hit.

The man then held out his hand towards Yume. "What?" Yume asked the man.

"My card." The man said. "I have 49 cards in my deck and the last person that I've interacted with is you." The man nodded, "Give me my card back." He said bluntly.

"Yeesh, you're really rude." Yume mumbled and reached into her deck box on her belt. She opened the box and pulled out the Naval Gazer Dragon card that the man had dropped then handed the card back to the man.

"Thank you, Ryu Hino's wife." The man bluntly said, making Yume fall off her seat, making Ryn jump back a little back in surprise, making Karen drop her spoon creating a loud clang, making Miku freeze in place because it was weird to hear someone calling Ryu's sister his wife, and making Ryou spit out his coffee because there was just something wrong with what that man said.

_YUME!_ Ryou thought. _Are you married to Nii-san? _Ryou was in absolute horror at that revelation.

Yume got up, completely red once again, and bellowed, "I told you, I'm his SISTER!" Yume stomped her foot, "HIS SISTER!"

The man just ignored her and sipped his coffee.

"Boy he's kind of rude isn't he." Ryn commented on the way the man was acting.

Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "Well good thing to know my brother and sister haven't cross that threshold yet." Ryou apparently is afraid that one day Ryu would break a few laws and actually do something that Ryu isn't supposed to.

* * *

Ryu then sneezed and accidentally jerked forward to actually hit Daigo off the seat. Daigo let out a yell after he hit the floor.

"Aiya." Ryu gasped and palmed his face for jerking forward to knock the guy awake. Daigo actually woke up early after impacting against the floor.

"Sei was right, you should've just hit him to wake him up." Shiroi muttered and sweat dropped to the fact that in the end, they might as well have just hit Daigo to wake the man up.

Daigo groaned as he got up then he noticed Ryu handing over a paper bowl full of chicken noodle soup. "Come on, drink up." Ryu said. "It's good for you when you're sick."

"Uh . . . ok." Daigo was kind of confused since he wasn't really sick anyway but the gesture was still kind of Ryu. Daigo also noticed that a lot of the kids in the shop were also drinking the same soup.

"I made a lot so don't hold back." Ryu said then took off his mask to smell his own soup and gulped down a bowl. "HO YEAH!" Ryu pumped his fist. "That ought to stop any sort of sneezing that I'm about to have now."

"Yeesh you talk as if the soup has healing properties." Shiroi sarcastically said then noticed Ryu just staring at Shiroi blankly. "What?"

"The Hiryuu Chicken Noodle soup is supposed to have healing properties." Ryu said with a monotone.

Shiroi noticed that he probably should not have said anything about the soup. "Sorry, didn't mean it."

Ryu handed Daigo a spoon since it looked like Daigo was hesitating to drink. Sei saw that gesture with a pink aura around the two men and she blushed and squealed in delight on seeing the scene.

So after a while when everyone finished the soup completely, Ryu apologized to Daigo. "Sorry if I don't remember you." Ryu said. "It's most likely because of my amnesia."

"That's . . . that's ok." Daigo said. "It's not like you and I are close friends anyway."

"Well if that's the case why do you know Hino-san?" Shiroi asked Daigo.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sei asked. "He's Ryu's stalker!"

Everyone (as in, everyone that was a male) stared at Sei weirdly. Then Ryu whispered into Shiroi's ear, "She's cute . . . but you have a weird one on your hands."

"Don't remind me." Shiroi chuckled nervously and sweat dropped.

Daigo sweat dropped. "So these are the people that you interact with since you didn't become a pro huh?" Daigo said to himself but Ryu heard Daigo and something about Daigo's voice talking about being a pro sounded familiar to Ryu.

In fact now that Ryu thought about it, Daigo's voice sounded very familiar. Not that Ryu can remember the voice from a long time ago at the moment but when Ryu listened carefully to Daigo's voice it sounded just like the voice of the large man that was with Ryou on Mayu-Talk.

However, Daigo wasn't huge and Ryu is pretty sure he had never met the man that was with Ryou. And yet there was some familiarity with this man's voice. Ryu tried thinking hard how someone could know him and tried thinking back to the only logical reason, "You know me from my junior tournament days don't you?" Ryu asked Daigo.

Daigo's eyes brightened when he noticed that Ryu seemed to be remembering something.

"I still don't remember you." Ryu bluntly said, crushing Daigo's spirit again. Ryu then scratched his head, "Well it's not like I remember everything about my junior tournament days." Ryu said. Ryu really was trying to remember who Daigo was because after thinking about it, Ryu did feel like he's seen Daigo before.

Shiroi really does not like prying into other people's business but he was genuinely interested in why this Daigo knew who Ryu was. "Hey I've been wondering, how exactly do you know Hino-san?" Shiroi asked Daigo.

Daigo looked at Shiroi then asked the boy, "Do you know who Ryu Hino is?" Shiroi wondered why kind of question that was. "Ryu Hino is the junior player that everyone predicted would become the next King of Vanguard."

Shiroi then jumped a little and let out a huge loud gasp then sharply turned to Ryu, "You mean you are THE legendary junior player that everyone said would become King?"

Ryu stayed silent and frowned, as if he didn't like being reminded of the fact.

"I thought that King Ryou was that player but after looking at King Ryou's statistics and the legendary junior player something just didn't add up." Then Shiroi pointed at Ryu, "And that must mean, that it really was you then!"

"Wait, I don't get it." Sei walked up to Shiroi, "If he's that good how come he's working in a Card Shop?"

Daigo too wondered that himself. When Daigo entered the professional circuit, he went into it hoping that one day he would meet up with Ryu Hino again, only when they would meet again, Ryu Hino would be the King of Vanguard. Instead Daigo met the other Hino . . .

* * *

The man that sat behind Yume chuckled a little, "To think that the legendary Ryu Hino has fallen so low."

All the girls and Ryou heard this and looked at the man. "What did you say?" Yume asked coldly.

"Ryu Hino." The man said and smirked. "Everyone said that he was going to be the King of Vanguard. But look at him now," The man turned to the girls, "he's become some lowly manager to a group of pop idols and he's managing a card shop."

All who paid attention to the man knew that he was insulting Ryu.

"The legendary junior player isn't even the King." The man grinned sinisterly, "Am I not wrong? Isn't it his brother who is the King?"

* * *

"I usually did not follow what happened in the junior tournaments but I remember that I really looked up to the legendary junior player." Shiroi noted because when he was little, the legendary junior player gave Shiroi hope that one day Shiroi could become a really good pro player. Shiroi never thought that the day that he met Ryu was also the day he met that very same card fighter. Shiroi turned to Ryu then asked, "How come you're not playing in the professional circuit?"

Ryu shuffled through a few Oracle Think Tank cards that he looked like he was fixing up for someone. Ryu closed his eyes and flashback to a few events.

_A high school aged Ryu was holding the hand of a woman on life support in the hospital._

_Ryu cried out to the woman as if he was pleading something to her. His tears rolled down his eyes in excess amount._

_Ryuuji slumped down on a table while he was surrounded by bottles of alcohol. Ryu tried his best to help Ryuuji up but Ryuuji was heavily heart broken and lost the will to live._

"A lot had happened." Ryu placed the Oracle Think Tank cards down. "There was too many problems with this shop." Ryu looked around at the shop and thought back to the old days when he and his family lived together in the shop. "I couldn't just abandon it." Ryu sighed and remembered how one day he and his siblings talked about who would take over the shop. Ryu knew his siblings had dreams of their own and Ryu didn't want to snatch away their chance. They figured that Yume was too young to run the shop so she was exempt from being chosen, but what about Ryu and Ryou? Ryu saw how hard Ryou worked towards the dream of being a professional player. Ryu let Ryou lose that chance, so Ryu took over the shop.

* * *

The man continued insulting Ryu while he talked to the girls, "Surely he must have figured that he was too weak for the professional circuit." The man chuckled, "That shows just how weak he is."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Yume slammed the table and sharply turned to the man. Her slamming the table got the attention of everyone within the cafe. Yume's scowling face really did not match her usual demeanor. "My brother has worked hard his whole entire life to become the best." Yume growled, "He doesn't need someone like you to insult him just because his personal life didn't allow him what he wanted."

Ryou heard this then sighed. Ryou felt like it was his fault that Ryu didn't become the pro that Ryu had wanted. Ryou always did his best to follow in Ryu's footsteps and Ryu must've mistaken Ryou following Ryu for passion for the game. Ryou was passionate about the game, but he wasn't as passionate for the game as Ryu was. But yet, Ryu saw a fire within Ryou that Ryu didn't want put out. Ryu's taking over the shop allowed Ryou to become a pro. But unfortunately . . . Ryou must be a disappointment to Ryu now.

* * *

"I entered the circuit hoping to meet you one day." Daigo said with a sigh. "I actually feel a little disappointed that I never met you?" Shiroi gave Daigo a look as if Shiroi was asking was Daigo really a professional card fighter? (After all, this Daigo is named Daigo but isn't the same Daigo that Shiroi knows. Also Shiroi had never seen this Daigo before)

"How's my brother doing?" Ryu asked Daigo all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Daigo looked at Ryu in surprise.

"You don't have to hide it." Ryu said while looking at Daigo coldly. "I know who you are." Ryu noticed Daigo had a similar voice to the Daigo that Ryu saw on Mayu-Talk a few weeks ago and on top of that when Ryu looked closely enough Daigo had a similar facial structure to the big man that Ryu saw. Ryu figured that the big Daigo was probably some sort of hologram.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Daigo yelped and panicked. He wasn't allowed to have his identity revealed, that was all stated in his contract. Shiroi and Sei wondered what Ryu was talking about.

"Don't worry about it." Ryu said, "I won't tell anyone your secret." What Ryu said made Shiroi and Sei a little bit more curious.

"DON'T SAY THAT I HAVE A SECRET!" Daigo hissed at Ryu. "Man you're just as bad as your brother."

"Well?" Ryu asked. "How's Ryou doing?"

Daigo looked at Ryu, "Well I was disappointed that you didn't make it to be the King of Vanguard." Daigo sighed, "When I went to see the King I was hoping it was you, but I ended up meeting your brother instead." Daigo scratched his head nervously, "Honestly I find him very different from you and the contrast was very jarring."

"And?" Ryu asked again.

"He's not a bad person." Daigo chuckled nervously. "Actually we ended up becoming friends pretty fast. Said that I kind of reminded him of you." Daigo said to Ryu.

Ryu looked away, then whispered, "_Ryou . . ._"

* * *

Ryou decided that he needed to get between Yume and the man insulting Ryu before something bad came out of it, but all of a sudden the man declared, "If you so insist that he is strong, why not show me if you yourself has what it takes to defend his honor?"

"_WHAT_!" Ryou yelped. He knows what the man could do. The man has the same curse as Ryou and if the man were to fight Yume . . . Ryou broke into a run to try to stop Yume but then Maya's hand came out and grabbed Ryou's hand. Ryou growled then turned to Maya. Maya shook her head to stop Ryou, except Ryou ended up asking, "Who are you?"

Maya almost fell in shock because another one of her cousins forgot who she was but she ended up not doing it because she wanted to make sure Ryou didn't interfere between the man and Yume.

"I'll show you that you have no right to insult my brother." Yume said then pointed at the man, "If you are challenging me, then I accept your challenge!"

"Yume!" Ryou shouted but his voice didn't reach Yume.

"Yume are you sure you want to do this?" Ryn asked Yume and Yume nodded.

Yume won't let some stranger that she or even Ryu has never met before to insult Ryu. In Ryu's name, Yume will make sure to punish the man.

* * *

After figuring out Daigo's secret, an image of a young Daigo slowly crept into Ryu's mind. All of a sudden, a certain card flashed within his mind and he himself saw the image of the unit overlay Daigo's body. The image that Ryu saw was Daigo's true avatar. "Daigo." Ryu said, "Did you look up to me during my junior tournament days?"

Daigo nodded, "You gave me the encouragement that I needed to become the Pro that I wanted to become." Daigo then twiddled his finger, "But at the same I'm still working at it . . ." Daigo's fighting form is famous for using Enigman Storm. Not that Daigo doesn't use Daiyusha in the deck but his contract states that he must use Enigman Storm as the main unit. Daigo was hoping to make Daiyusha into the next big thing with Ryu's help but because Ryu didn't become the King, Daigo couldn't look for Ryu for help.

Ryu thought hard then he turned towards Hiroshi, "Hiroshi, help me fix up this Scarlet Witch deck for Miku." Hiroshi ran over and Ryu handed Hiroshi the list for the Scarlet Witch Coco deck that Ryu was building for Miku.

"What are you going to do Ryu?" Hiroshi asked while taking the list.

"Something." Ryu went over to his coat hanger and then swiped the cloak so he could wear the cloak.

"Where you going?" Daigo asked Ryu. Shiroi too wondered where Ryu was heading.

"I'll be back in a sec." Ryu said exiting the shop.

* * *

The man, Yume and the girls of Q4 walked outside to find a Motion Figure fight table. Shortly after Ryou trailed the girls to again try to stop Yume or at the very least take her place. Yume may not be able to face against the curse but Ryou can at least counter the man's blue eye curse with his own purple eye curse.

Yume and the man shuffled their decks and Yume asked, "Can I at least know what the name of the player I'm playing against is?"

The man then answered, "The name is Long Shen." Long's eyes flashed a little but it seemed Yume didn't notice a thing.

Karen on the other hand noticed there was something about Long's eyes but she brushed it aside. "Make sure you beat him." Karen said to Yume. Karen alongside the other girls did not appreciate Long insulting Ryu so they wanted Yume to win.

Ryou broke into a run to make sure he stopped the fight but then Yume and Long slammed their decks onto the fight table. A brush of wind blew around the area and the area became submerged in a holographic sea. By Ryou's honor as a professional card fighter, he is not allowed to interrupt a fight when it has started.

"STAND UP!" Both Yume and Long shouted.

"The," Yume said on her own.

"My," Long said on his own at the same time as Yume.

"VANGUARD!"

A small blue dragon appeared behind Long while a young blonde mermaid appeared behind Yume.

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet Riviere (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 0, Power 4000)!" Yume announced.

"Aqua Breath Dracokid (Aqua Force, Grade 0, Power 5000)." Long said.

Everyone, now a crowd for some reason, looked at the blue dragon in shock. "What is that unit?" Miku yelped.

"That's something I haven't seen before!" Ryn herself yelped.

"Is that a new clan or something?" Takuto asked then Karen looked at Takuto in surprise as Takuto came out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Karen asked noticing Takuto and Saito standing next to each other. "And where did all these people come from?" Karen asked noticing that a whole lot of Q4 fans came out of nowhere.

"Where one Q4 fan goes, the rest follows!" Takuto exclaimed happily.

"Or rather everyone just followed you to see Yume play." Saito said to Takuto with a sweat drop.

Long looked at his unit's card and he smirked.

From afar, Ryuuji felt a sudden chill go up his back. "I can feel it." He said shivering. Kaiyo looked at Ryuuji surprise, "They're back."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiyo asked Ryuuji.

Ryuuji sighed, and shook his head, "It's nothing."

* * *

Ryu drove his portable fight table in bike form towards the entrance of the shop then transformed the bike to a table. He carried the table into the shop one handed then slammed the table in an empty spot. "What is that?" Daigo asked Ryu.

Ryu then held out his Dragonic Overlord card to Daigo. "I don't really remember you Daigo." Ryu said, "But I feel like something is emerging and I just have this feeling . . ." Ryu let out a breath, "You want to show me how strong you've become don't you?"

Daigo gulped. Ryu was right on the spot, Daigo has for a long time wanted to show Ryu how much Daigo has improved.

"Fight me Daigo." Ryu said. "I want to see you in the battlefield on Cray." Ryu then closed his eyes and imagined the battle that he would be having with Daigo on Cray. Ryu tried to see what Daigo's avatar is, but Ryu could not fully make out the image of Daigo's avatar. "Maybe if we fight, my memory of you will come back."

Daigo's eyes widened in surprise, then he nodded, "HAI!" Daigo bowed to Ryu. "I won't disappoint you Ryu-san!"

Shiroi for some reason felt a rush go through his body, as if he knew how exciting the battle between the two was going to be. Shiroi really wanted to see this fight. "Sei, we might want to witness this."

Sei nodded. "I can feel it too." She too felt the exciting air between the two men, and it wasn't the same air that Sei kept seeing a moment before. This was the air of two men ready for battle.

"Prepare yourself!" Ryu shouted, "Imagine it, you and I are astral beings on the planet Cray ready to take charge of an army ready for battle!" Ryu's words created an image of the sky of Cray for everyone to see for a split second.

"STAND UP!" Ryu and Daigo shouted. "THE VANGUARD!" Both men shouted at the same time, Ryu because it was his habit, and Daigo because he was emulating the man he looked up to.

"Lizard Soldier Conroe!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Dimensional Robo Goyusha! (Dimension Police, Grade 0, Power 5000)" Daigo announced.

The term Dimensional Robo made the image of Daigo's avatar that much clearer. "It's that unit isn't it?" Ryu said to himself as the image of battle appeared above the fight table.

Daigo, Shiroi, and Sei stared in awe at the virtual image that the fight table was emitting. Two ships in the air as platforms while Conroe appeared on Ryu's side and a blue robot with the number one on its chest appeared on Daigo's side.

Seeing Goyusha made the image of Daigo's avatar clear, "_Daiyusha . . ._" Ryu then smirked, "All right Daigo, let's go!"

"HAI!" Daigo nodded and the two prepared for battle.

* * *

The battle was beginning for Long and Yume's fight. Ryou squeezed his way through the crowd and ended up standing next to Ryn. "Man where did this crowd come from?" Ryou himself asked.

Ryn heard Ryou's voice then turned to look at the masked Ryou. Ryou's disguise wasn't fooling her though, "Ah, it's Ryou." Ryn said.

Ryou panicked when he heard Ryn call his name, then he grabbed Ryn's arm and covered Ryn's mouth with his other hand. Ryn mumbled loudly for help but no one heard her as everyone else was more into Long and Yume's fight and were trying to figure out what type of units Long was using. Ryou dragged Ryn away while no one cared.

"Draw!" Yume had the first move and she drew the first card of the game.

**Yume's Hand: 6**

Yume took one card from her hand and rode the card on top of Riviere, "I ride Mermaid Idol Riviere (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 1, Power 7000)!" Yume announced and played down an older version of the Riviere card she was riding over.

Rivere closed her eyes and in a vortex grew up a little.

"When Bermuda Triangle Cadet Riviere is in the soul, Mermaid Idol Riviere gets a power plus of 1000." Riviere had a total power of 8000. Then Yume pulled out the starting Riviere to show the card, "Now Bermuda Triangle Cadet Riviere's skill, when I ride Mermaid Idol Riviere, I can look through the top seven cards of my deck to add in either Super Idol Riviere (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 2, Power 9000) or Top Idol Riviere (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 3, Power 10000) to my hand." Yume snatched the top seven cards of her deck and scrolled through the stack to see if either one of the two cards was in the stack. Top Idol Riviere within the stack flashed pink, "I'll be taking Top Idol Riviere and I'm adding it to my hand." She grabbed the card and added it to her hand. Then she shuffled the remaining cards back to her deck. "Turn end."

**Yume's Ending Hand: 6**

"Draw." Long drew the top card of his deck.

**Long's Hand: 6**

Long looked through his hand to see what he should play, then he grabbed the card he was going to use, "Ride, Tear Knight Theo (Aqua Force, Grade 1, Power 8000)." Long played down the card on top of Aqua Breath Dracokid.

A blue vortex appeared in front of Dracokid and a naval officer with a giant rifle appeared in front of Dracokid.

"Aqua Breath Dracokid moves to rearguard circle." Long placed Dracokid behind Theo. "Now, battle formations ready!" Long announced. He rested both Theo and Dracokid. "Theo attacks with a boost from Dracokid, 13000 against your Riviere!"

"No guard!" Yume announced.

Theo jumped in the air after Dracokid blew a breath towards Theo's weapon. Theo pointed the rifle at Riviere and fired a concentrated blast.

Long drove check a unit named Coral Assault (Aqua Force, Grade 2, Power 8000) and Riviere screamed after the impact from Theo's shot.

"Damage check." Yume flipped over the top card of her deck, (Mermaid Idol Felluca, Bermuda Triangle, Grade 1, Power 7000) and placed the card into her damage zone.

"That'll be the end." Long bowed to Yume.

**Long's Ending Hand: 6, Field: 2  
Yume's Hand: 6, Field: 1, Damage: 1**

As Yume stood her units to prepare for her turn, Ryou ended up taking Ryn far away from the area. _AIYA!_ Ryou thought, _What the hell was I thinking!_ For some reason when Ryou was found out, his very first reaction was to take away the person that knew and dragged her away.

Ryn mumbled loudly, then she elbowed Ryou on the chest. Ryou released Ryn because of the impact then Ryn slapped Ryou hard on the face. "What the hell are you thinking Ryou!" Ryn shouted at the brother of Ryu and Yume.

Ryou bowed to Ryn to apologize, "I'm sorry but I panicked."

Ryn sighed, "What are you doing here anyway?" Ryn asked, "You're not usually the type to go out."

"Hey, don't insult me." Ryou said, "You may not know this but I attend all of your concerts to see how Yume is doing."

Ryn had to listen carefully to Ryou because the mask that Ryou was wearing muffled his voice a bit, "Excuse me?"

Ryou sighed then took off his mask to reveal his lips, "I still support my sister you know." Ryou said, "She's family after all."

"Well that makes sense." Ryn said, "But I didn't think you would come up to see her fight.

"I'm worried is all." Ryou said and turned back to see Yume and Long.

"What's there to be worried about?" Ryn asked. If Ryou was worried about Yume losing, Ryou wouldn't sound so worried.

"That man." Ryou said to himself and his eyes flashed purple. "He better not do something to hurt Yume."

"Well standing over here won't help matters much." Ryn patted Ryou's back. "If you want to support your sister right now, it's best if you actually watch her fight."

"Yeah you got a point." Ryou nodded.

"And then afterward you should really go visit your brother." Ryn said.

Ryou jumped up in shock. He wasn't ready to see Ryu again, not after what he did, what with him running away from home and all. Ryou sighed and just placed his mask back over his face.

Ryou and Ryn made it back to see Yume drawing her card.

**Yume's Hand: 7**

Yume grabbed another incarnation of Riviere from her hand, the Grade 2 version. "Ride, Super Idol Riviere!" Yume slammed the card on top of Mermaid Idol Riviere.

In a vortex, Mermaid Idol Riviere grew up into Super Idol Riviere.

"When Mermaid Idol Riviere is in the soul, Super Idol Riviere gains an additional 1000 to her power." Total power is 10000. "Mermaid Idol Riviere's skill." Yume pulled Mermaid Idol Riviere's card out to show that it had a skill, "When Super Idol Riviere rides on top of her and Bermuda Triangle Cadet Riviere is in the soul, I can draw a card." Yume drew a card into her hand increasing her hand size further. "Call!" Yume grabbed three cards in her hand that she was about to play, "Pearl Sisters Perla and two Pearl Sister Perle." (Bermuda Triangle, respectively Grade 2 and Grade 1, respectively Power 9000 and 7000)

Units that look like they were sisters appeared in the rearguard circles. Perla appeared next to Riviere with one Perle behind Perla. The other Perle appeared in the rearguard back circle of the other column next to Riviere.

"Both Perles' skills activate!" Yume tapped the two Perle cards and both flashed pink. "I can choose a Perla on the field," Yume tapped Perla, "and give her an additional skill for the turn." The Perla unit gained a skill through the use of her sisters' skill. "When her attack hits your Vanguard this turn, I am allowed to soul charge and draw a card."

"So Perla has two instances of that skill." Karen pointed out to Takuto, who got lost between what was happening, and Saito.

"Call, Girls Rock Rio! (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 2, Power 8000)" Yume played down a new unit in front of the other Perle unit.

A blue ponytail Mermaid holding a black guitar appeared.

Yume rested Girls Rock Rio and Perle, "Rio attacks you for 15000!"

Rio strung her guitar and with the help of Perle fired out a sonic wave at Theo.

"Damage check." Long sent a another copy of Theo to the Damage Zone.

"Now Riviere attacks you!" Yume rested Riviere.

"Mothership Intelligence (Aqua Force, Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard 10000) guards!" Long threw down a card from his hand to guard.

A naval officer woman with blue hair appeared in front of Theo as Riviere was charging in for an attack.

"Drive Check." Yume flipped over the top card of her deck which glowed red, "GET!" Yume exclaimed, "Draw Trigger, Drive Quartet Bubblin (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 0, Power 4000). I'll give the power to Perla and I'll draw a card."

Riviere pouted because her attack could not get in while Perla glowed red to indicate that she got power from Bubblin's trigger. Riviere swam back to her spot.

"Now with a boost from her sister, Perla attacks your Vanguard for a total of 20000!"

Normally Long would guard this type of attack due to the danger of the skill that comes when it hits, however Long did not have enough in his hand to guard the attack with. "No Guard."

Both Perla and Perle did a tag team assault and both fired out a siren's wail on Theo.

A card named Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom (Aqua Force, Grade 3, Power 11000) entered the damage zone.

Ryou noticed the artwork for this dragon and realized that Maelstrom was the dragon that he saw in the image fighting against Dragonic Overlord. "That card . . ." Ryou wondered how many copies of the card Long had in the deck.

"Now, Perla's skills." Yume said as Perla had three skills to use, "Since her attack on your Vanguard was successful I now activate the skills that she obtained from Perle." Yume played down two Perle units meaning that Perla had the same skill twice, "I now soul charge." Yume took the top card of her deck and swiped the card (Super Idol Riviere) into the soul, "And I draw." Yume drew the top card of her deck, "Once more." Yume soul charged Drive Quartet Flows (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 0, Power 4000) and drew her card. "And now, with Perla's innate skill, I soul blast!" Yume took out the duplicate Mermaid Idol Riviere card in Riviere's soul and sent the card to the drop zone, "Perla's skill, I can no return a Bermuda Triangle unit back to my hand." Each rearguard card began to flash white, "I choose Girls Rock Rio!" All the other cards stopped flashing while Rio flew back to Yume's hand. Girls Rock Rio disappeared from the field.

"Bermuda Triangle focuses on returning their units back to the hand." Karen continued to explain to Takuto.

"With that in mind, Bermuda Triangle Cards have skills they can use when they're returned to the hand." Miku said.

"Rio's skill," Yume then flipped over the card in her damage zone, "When she returns to my hand I can Counterblast, so now I soul charge one card," Yume took the top card of her deck (Mermaid Idol Riviere), "And I can draw one card" Yume drew her card. "Turn End." Yume said with a smile.

**Yume's Ending Hand: 8  
Long's Hand: 5, Field: 2, Damage: 2**

"Impressive." Long said with a smirk, "But some cheap tricks won't get you anywhere."

Yume's ears perked up in shock, "What?"

"HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" A fan of Yume's shouted from within the crowd but Long ignored the fan.

"Stand and draw." Long stood his units and drew his card.

**Long's Hand: 6**

Long grabbed a Grade 2 unit from his hand, "I ride, Marine General of the Restless Tides ALGOS! (Aqua Force, Grade 2, Power 9000)" Long slammed the unit on top of Theo.

Theo roared and in a whirlpool transformed into a much more higher ranking naval officer holding two giant guns.

"Now I use Dracokid's skill." Long moved Dracokid to the soul. "I give power plus 1000 to Algos," Algos glowed blue to indicate the power boost, "And if he attacks fourth or more this turn and I hit your Vanguard, I can draw a card from my deck."

"Huh?" Yume noticed that Long said something about a fourth attack. However, Algos was a Vanguard. Normally a Vanguard should only be able to attack with the first through third attacks because there are only two rearguards that can attack before the Vanguard. How can Aqua Force make use of such a skill if it requires the Vanguard to attack fourth?

"CALL!' Long played down four units, "Coral Assault," A unit riding a jetski appeared next to Algos, "Storm Rider Basil (Aqua Force, Grade 2, Power 8000)," A naval officer holding a sword appeared on the other side of Algos, "Battle Siren Dorothea (Aqua Force, Grade 1, Power 6000)." A naval mermaid holding a trident appeared behind Algos. "And Tear Knight Lazarus (Aqua Force, Grade 2, Power 10000)." A naval knight appeared behind Storm Rider Basil.

"What the?" Yume was confused as to why Long would play a Grade 2 unit behind another Grade 2 unit. Each grade has their own unique abilities and boosting a Vanguard is left only to Grade 0 or 1 units. However, Long just played two Grade 2 units in the same column. Was there a reason for Long to do that?

"Dude that guy just misplayed badly!" A fan in the crowd said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Karen herself said ominously.

"Battle Formation ready!" Long announced and rested Storm Rider Basil, "Basil attacks your Vanguard. Since he's the first one to battle he gains a power plus 2000!"

Basil with a power of 10000 swung his sword to fire a sword wave at Riviere.

"Guard!" Yume place down Bubblin to guard. (Guard 5000)

The red hair mermaid appeared in front of Riviere and sang a song that blew away the sword wave.

"Guarding won't do anything!" Long then tapped Basil, "Since he's the first to attack, he now switch places with the unit behind him!" Long then switched the places of the rested Basil with the standing Lazarus.

"AH!" Yume yelped and everyone in the crowd realized why Long would play a Grade 2 behind a Grade 2. Yume finally realized how Long would be able to get that fourth attack for Algos. By switching places, the new unit in the front row is allowed to attack.

"Lazarus rests and attacks Perla!" Long pointed at Perla.

Lazarus jumped and came down on Perla, "HAH!" Lazarus slashed Perla. Perla screamed and disintegrated as her sister Perle watched in horror.

"That's two attacks." Long said. Long rested Coral Assault, "Coral Assault attacks your Vanguard!" Some fans were about to taunt Long for attacking a 10000 unit with the 8000 unit that Coral Assault was, but then Long announced, "Coral Assault's skill, when he is the third attack, he gains a power plus 3000!" This shut up the fans that knew nothing about Aqua Force or rather everyone that wasn't Long since no one around knew what Aqua Force was.

Coral Assault with a total power of 11000 fired bullets at Riviere. Riviere yelped when she was hit.

Yume sent Mermaid Idol Ellie (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 1, Power 6000) to the damage zone. Yume grunted at the loss of a perfect defense card.

"Now, that was three." Long then rested Algos and Dorothena. "NUMBER FOUR!" Long's shout released a huge wind that everyone felt. "When it is the third attack or more, Dorothena gives my Vanguard an additional power plus 4000!"

Algos glowed white from getting the boost from Dorothena and her skill.

"On top of that, Algos has the very same skill that Dracokid gave him built right in!" Long announced with glee. Long was hit by Perla with Perle's skill on in the turn before allowing Yume to draw two cards. Now it was time for Long to pay Yume back.

Yume grunted. She too like Long would want to prevent this type of attack (that when successful will draw two cards) from hitting but Algos's total power of 20000 would require her to lose a lot of cards in her hand to guard. She didn't want to do that after all, she wants to prepare for, _I need these against that card!_ She knows she needs to prepare for the unit that she believes she will face, Navalgazer Dragon. "NO GUARD!" Yume yelped.

"Check my Drive Trigger." Long said then flipped over the blue glowing card. "Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Aqua Force, Grade 0, Power 5000) stand trigger."

Yume yelped. A stand trigger will allow Long to attack once more.

"Stand Coral Assault!" Long stood Coral Assault, "And power goes to him as well!" Coral Assault glowed blue to indicate the power boost.

Algos's jumped in the air and after a roar, opened fire on Riviere. Riviere screamed as the bullets slammed her.

Velvet Voice Raindear (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 3, Power 10000) entered the damage zone for Yume.

"Now Algos and Dracokid's skills activate." Long drew two cards from his deck with both Algos and Dracokid's skills. "But I'm not done, Coral Assault attacks, fifth attack means that he is allowed a power boost of 3000!"

Coral Assault roared and revved his jetski to ram Riviere. Riviere screamed after getting hit.

The card that got sent to the damage zone glowed green, "Heal Trigger!" Yume exclaimed after seeing the Heal Trigger (Drive Quartet Flows). "I'll heal one damage and give the power to Riviere." Yume took the one damage that was flipped and sent the card to the drop zone.

"Ooh bad timing for a trigger." Takuto mentioned.

"At least it was a heal." Saito mentioned.

"That ends the terms of my attack." Long said.

**Long's Ending Hand: 4  
Yume's Hand: 7, Field: 4, Damage: 3**

"Can you see it?" Long taunted, "The power of the Aqua Force!" Long then held his hand over Algos, "With this deck, I'll show you just how weak you are to me, you mere idol!"

Yume growled in panic. What has she gotten herself into?


	10. Image 10: Memories of Calm

_**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

_Back in the day the life of the Hino household was that of a lax one. Everything seemed perfect, the perfect family, the perfect home. Everything was peachy._

_It was Ryu and Ryou's last year in high school while Yume began her high school career. Yume had just signed up and auditioned for an idol competition and she was just coming home with Ryu. "Man you were awesome out there sis." Ryu said._

_"T-t-thank you." Yume stuttered. Frankly, she was really nervous so she didn't think she did that well. She was glad her brother was there to at least give her some encouragement._

_"We really need to celebrate this tonight, you're going to make it big out there!" Ryu said holding his hand out to show how famous his sister is going to become. "Mom's going to be so happy to hear about this." Ryu said with glee and opened the door to Card Paradise so they could get home._

_What they ended up seeing changed their lives forever. A woman was on the floor, fainted for some unknown reason._

_Both Hino siblings widened their eyes in horror, "MOM!" Ryu and Yume both shouted._

_Everything used to be so peaceful, everything went the right way . . . until that day. _Ryu thought and slammed Dragonic Overlord on top of his current Vanguard. "I'm coming at you at full strength!" Ryu announced to Daigo and rested the rearguard Burning Horn Dragon.

Daigo, current Vanguard being Dimensional Robo Daidragon (Dimension Police, Grade 2, Power 9000) guarded Burning Horn's attack.

_I wanted to be the King, I really did._ Ryu rested Dragonic Overlord and Flame of Hope Aermo (Kagero, Grade 1, Power 6000). _I was going to be the King, Ryou was going to be my partner, and Yume was going to be a famous idol. Dad and Mom were going to cheer for us all._ Ryu gagged a little and did his twin drive. _But Mom . . ._

Daigo noticed that something was wrong with Ryu because Ryu looked like he was struggling. "Are you ok?"

Ryu was sweating and panting heavily. "I'm fine." Ryu said. After a few turns playing against Daigo, a huge swarm of Ryu's memory flooded Ryu's mind and Ryu began to remember all the hardships he had to endure as he gave up his dream to become the King of Vanguard. Ryu got a Tahr as his drive check, "Critical Trigger!" Ryu announced. "Critical to Overlord and power to Cross Shot Garp! (Kagero, Grade 2, Power 10000)

Daigo took two damage with one of the cards being a heal trigger Justice Rose (Dimension Police, Grade 0, Power 5000)

_Why did that have to happen!_ Ryu sharply rested Garp and Embodiment of Armor Bahr.

Garp fired shots from its guns at Daidragon.

Daigo guarded Daidragon with one card from his hand.

Tears fell from Ryu's eyes and he panted, "Turn End."

Shiroi and Sei noticed something wrong with Ryu. "What happened?" Sei asked Shiroi. "Wasn't he just smiling a few minutes ago?"

"He was." Shiroi nodded. Ryu's sudden change in mood sort of came out of nowhere. During the first few turns, Ryu looked like he got a headache. Daigo was willing to stop the fight for Ryu but Ryu made sure that the fight continued. Is Ryu getting really sick?

"Fighting with Daigo probably gave him a jolt to his memory." Hiroshi explained.

"What?" Shiroi asked Hiroshi.

"Cards Za Paradise used to be Card Paradise." Hiroshi said. "Ryu took over because something happened to Card Paradise."

"What had happened?" Sei asked Hiroshi.

"That I'm not entirely sure." Hiroshi said. "And I think I'm not supposed to actually talk about it either."

Daigo drew his card and noticed Ryu crying. Daigo sighed. "Ryou-sama told me at this point you were a bit unstable."

"Sorry." Ryu shook his head. "It's just fighting you reminds me of a lot of stuff." Remembering Daigo allowed Ryu to further access the lost memory that he was still recovering. The fact that Daigo reminded Ryu of Ryu's desire to become King made Ryu remembered some unfortunate events.

"I don't know what had happened back then." Daigo said holding a card, "But all I know now is that this is the present." Daigo flipped the card, "_With the sword of justice, cleave your way towards the righteous path!_" Daigo announced. "_Dimensional Fusion!_" Daigo slammed the card he was holding on top of Daidragon. "Stand up **MY AVATAR!**" Daigo announced and the card he played, Daiyusha, shook and flashed white. "**Super Dimensional Robo, DAIYUSHA!**" Daigo announced hot bloodedly.

Daidragon roared and flew high into the sky. Four other machines all with different numbers located somewhere on their bodies flew alongside Daidragon. The centerpiece of the five robos was Goyusha. Next to Goyusha were Dimensional Robo Dailander (Dimensional Robo, Grade 1, Power 6000) and Dimensional Robo Daibattle (Dimension Police, Grade 0, Power 4000) and under Goyusha was Dimensional Robo Daimariner. Dailander and Daibattle became arms for Goyusha while Daimariner became legs for Goyusha. Daidragon flew to the back of Goyusha and formed a backpack of wings for Goyusha. A helmet flew on top of Goyusha's head and a mask covered Goyusha's head. Goyusha's shield combined with its chest to form a core.

"_SUPER DIMENSIONAL ROBO, DAIYUSHA!_" Daiyusha himself announced upon arriving.

Ryu looked at Daiyusha in awe. This was it, the Avatar he saw that represented Daigo.

"I may not know what had happened in the past, but I do know that this is the present." Daigo swung his arm, "You may not be the King like I had hoped but that doesn't mean my respect for you has changed." Daigo pointed at Ryu. "You were the first one to encourage me, and because of you I have become stronger. Now let me show you, how hard I have worked to be at your level!"

Ryu closed his eyes. After one more tear was shed, he chuckled, "Man, you're just as cheesy as back then." Daigo was a fan of heroic shows and that translated to his games. Ryu doesn't blame Daigo for that. In fact, Ryu finds it endearing. Ryu opened his eyes, and his usual smirk became part of his face once more, "that's right, there's no reason to look towards the past now." Ryu held out his hand, "Now come on, bring it!" Ryu retorted, "Show me how well you've used your Avatar!"

"I'll gladly show you!" Daigo announced and he prepared his assault.

Daigo's hot blooded reactions kind of reminded Shiroi a bit of the Daigo on Ryou's team. "Man they're nearly identical." Shiroi said about Daigo's actions.

* * *

**Fight Recap  
Yume's Hand: 7, Field: 4, Damage 3 with 3 unflipped  
Long's Hand: 4, Field: 5, Damage 2 with 2 unflipped**

Yume looked at the predicament she was in and began to panic. _Aw man what do I do?_ She asked herself and shuffled through her hand to figure out her next move but she couldn't figure out what to do.

"What's wrong?" Long taunted. "How long are you going to wait before you actuallly begin your turn?" He chuckled, "So you Hinos get scared really easily huh?"

"SHUT IT!" Yume shouted and shivered. She was afraid of what Long will play at the Grade 3 stage, but at the same time, Yume began fearing for what she was going to do against Long at the Grade 2 stage. Before Grade 3, Yume was already starting to fear Long's Aqua Force units.

"Yume." Ryou said softly. He really wanted to help Yume calm down but he can't interfere.

Yume shivered and then she remembered something . . .

_"Yume-chan, if you keep getting nervous, you won't be able to reach your dreams_."

Yume let out a small gasp and felt tears coming down her eyes. Yume touched her cheeks and felt the wetness of the tears. Ryou too felt tears coming down from under his sunglasses.

At this very moment, was the moment when Ryu's memories of the past flooded into Ryu's mind. It was like at this very moment, all three Hino siblings became connected through one memory.

This very phrase calmed Yume down, then she closed her eyes.

_Back when Yume began to become interested in Vanguard, Ryu allowed Yume to borrow his deck to play against some people in the shop. She was facing off against the Mega Colony clan for the first time and Yume didn't really understand much about the units and she panicked upon facing them. Ryu told Yume, "Yume, you should calm down right now." Ryu pointed out what each Mega Colony on the field did, "If you don't calm down you won't be able to win."_

_Then a woman came up to Yume, "Yume-chan, if you keep getting nervous, you won't be able to reach your dreams." That was the very moment that phrase was uttered. "You want to be an idol, but it is the same during a Cardfight. No matter what if you don't calm down, you won't be able to do the same for your own dreams." The woman patted Yume's head. "Think hard, and you will find your path."_

Tears came streaming down Yume's closed eyes. "Are you crying because you know you have no chance of winning?" Long taunted, but found Yume smiling. "What?"

"Whoa." Takuto gasped, "What's wrong with Yume?"

"She's . . . crying." Saito mentioned.

Ryn, Karen, and Miku were speechless as to what was going on.

Yume calmed down and her thoughts became much more clearer. She remembered how Long kept mentioning something about a first, second, third, fourth, and fifth attack. If that's the case . . . then the key to beating Long was. Yume's smile then contorted into a smirk.

Long shivered at the smirk. "You . . . you have the same accursed smirk!"

Yume wiped her eyes and opened them. Yume chuckled, "I've found it." Her voice became a little bit deeper than her usual tone, surprising everyone because of how seductive Yume sounded all of a sudden. "You have no chance of winning Long."

"What?" Long was flabbergasted as to how Yume could all of a sudden be so calm.

"Yume sounds really different!" Saito yelped.

"She sounds hot!" Takuto said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Yume stood her units, "Stand and draw!" Yume drew her card.

**Yume's Hand: 8**

Yume then grabbed Top Idol Riviere from her hand, "_Beautiful songstress of the sea, your journey has turned dreams into reality._" Yume slammed the card on top of Super Idol Riviere. "Ride The Vanguard!" Yume said in Ryu's honor, "**TOP IDOL RIVIERE!**"

Super Idol Riviere closed her eyes and a whirlpool flew around her. Her body grew a little bit into the idol that she would grow into. After much hard work, Riviere has finally obtained the dreams that she was striving for. Riviere has become a Top Idol.

"Super Idol's skill!" Yume pulled Super Idol Riviere from the soul to show the card, "When Top Idol rides on top of Super Idol Riviere and Mermaid Idol is in my soul, I can draw a card from my deck!" Yume drew the top card of her deck. "Top Idol's skill, when Super Idol is in the soul, Top Idol Riviere gains a permanent plus 1000!" Riviere glowed pink to indicate her full power up. "Call Girl's Rock Rio!"

Rio reappeared in the same spot that she had been in.

"Call Top Idol Flores (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 3, Power 10000)." Yume played down Flores right where Perla had been.

The Top Idol swam around the circle and posed for her audience. The crowd applauded Flores's appearance.

"Call Mermaid Idol Sedna (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 1, Power 8000)!" Yume played down the pink Mermaid Idol behind Riviere.

The pink mermaid appeared behind Riviere in a flash.

"Now Girls' Rock Rio with a boost from Perle attacks your Vanguard for 15000!"

"No guard." Long announced and Rio strung a melody that hit Algos. Long lost Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication. The card flashed red. "Draw Trigger. Power to Algos and I draw."

"Now, Riviere with a boost from Sedna attacks your Vanguard!" Yume was attacking for a total of 19000.

Long grunted. Even with the power up from the Draw Trigger, Long could not just simply use his 10000 shield to block as one trigger will just break through. On top of that, Riviere has a skill that activates upon hitting the Vanguard. The thing is, will Yume activate the skill? "No guard!"

"Twin Drive." Yume's first card that she pulled was Blazer Pleasures (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 1, Power 6000). The next card was, "Drive Quartet Ressac! (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 0, Power 4000)" The card flashed blue to indicate a stand trigger. "Pefect timing! Rio stands up, and Flores gets the power!"

Riviere slammed Algos with her tail fin.

Long lost another copy of Algos as his fourth damage.

"I'm not afraid of you." Yume said. If Yume was scared of Navalgazer Dragon's limit break, Yume would've stopped at giving Long that fourth damage. But as it stands, there was no reason for Yume to be scared. "I'm going full out on you!" Yume then flipped over two of her damage. "Riviere's skill activates!" Yume revealed that she had another copy of Top Idol Riviere.

Everyone gasped in awe at Yume activating Riviere's skill.

"Persona Blast!" Yume threw the Riviere card to the drop zone. "When my attack is successful against your Vanguard I can activate her Persona Blast!" Yume clenched her hand into a fist, "**Rousing Finale!**"

Riviere sung a beautiful song that powered up Rio, Flores and the Perle behind Flores.

"Wait, if Riviere could power up the units, why didn't Yume give the power from the trigger to Rio so Rio could attack the powered up Algos?" Takuto asked.

"It's obvious that Yume has a plan." Karen said. "And it doesn't involve striking at the opponent's Vanguard.

"Rio rests." Yume rested Rio, "Tear Knight Lazarus, you're my target!"

Long grunted. Yume has found out the weakness of the Aqua Force and now she's exploiting it. In order for Long to activate the skills of his Aqua Force, he'll have to attack multiple times. To attack multiple times, Long needs Rearguards. With Long's small hand as is, picking out Long's only source of attacks will be troublesome for Long. Not to mention that this was the unit in front of his Storm Rider Basil meaning taking this unit out would require Long to replenish the unit in the long run so as to get that fourth hit. Long looked at his hand to see if he required that fourth hit. The Grade 3 currently in his hand was Navalgazer Dragon which did not require Long to achieve a fourth attack. There was no point in keeping Lazarus around. "He'll have to go."

Rio strum her guitar and Lazarus shattered upon getting hit by the sonic wave.

"Why did he not intercept with with that other Grade 2 to protect his stronger unit?" Takuto asked. "Rio had 13000, one intercept and that Lazarus unit would've been 15000, enough to keep Lazarus on the field."

"Do you remember what that Coral Assault does?" Karen asked and Takuto shook his head. "When it's the third attack or more, Coral Assault gains a power plus 3000 to give him a total of 11000. Lazarus has 10000 power." Then Karen pointed at Riviere's direction, "How much power does Top Idol Riviere have?"

"10000?" Takuto asked and Karen slapped the back of Takuto's head for being stupid.

"Since Yume has Super Idol in the soul, Top Idol gains a power plus 1000 giving her a total of 11000." Karen said. Takuto nodded, "Meaning at this point, Coral Assault was the more valuable unit to keep compared to Lazarus."

"Ah . . ." Takuto nodded. "Well if that's the case why didn't Yume attack Coral Assault in the first place? I mean her unit had enough power to take down Coral Assault."

"It could be that Yume was using Rio's attack to test out what Long would do." Miku explained to Takuto. "Since the turn before had Long using Algos's skill during a fourth attack, it could be Yume is testing to see if Long would keep Lazarus on the field or not. That way Yume could probably use the knowledge of Long's actions to help give her a good idea what Long could possibly be planning for the next turn. Does Long's next unit require a fourth attack or not? By taking into every action that her opponent makes, Yume can stay ahead of the game."

In other words, Yume is preparing herself to face off against Navalgazer Dragon, however she has read what Navalgazer Dragon could do but thing was, Navalgazer Dragon had no need for a fourth attack. Since Long didn't bother to defend the unit in front of Storm Rider Basil which would allow Long to achieve that fourth attack, it could be possible that Long is going to be using Navalgazer the next turn. By gauging what her opponent would do, Yume can think a few steps forward allowing her to better make her move.

Takuto nodded as if he understood, "I still don't get it." Karen again slapped the back of Takuto's head.

"Don't mind him." Saito said, "All Takuto knows and thinks about are power units."

Lazarus dashed to the front of Coral Assault and took the shockwave from Rio's guitar.

"Now, with a boost from a powered up Perle, my double powered up Flores attacks your Coral Assault!"

Long grunted. He really needed Coral Assault to fight off Yume's Riviere, but that wasn't the reason he was worried. If Flores were to hit anything, then Flores's skill activates. With a soul blast of two, Flores can return a Bermuda Triangle unit back to the hand. In doing so, Yume can use Flores to return Rio back to the hand. Yume also has one damage unflipped so with a combination of both Flores and Rio, Rio will allow Yume to draw once more increasing her hand size even further. "GUARD!" Long threw down Emerald Shield Paschal (Aqua Force, Grade 1, Power 6000, Shield 0) to the Guardian Circle. Long discarded Storm Rider Eugene (Aqua Force, Grade 1, Power 6000) from his hand. "Perfect Defense!"

Flores was about to slam Coral Assault with her tail, but then a young naval officer appeared in front of Coral Assault and pushed out his hands to create an Emerald Shield blocking Flores from striking.

"That's fine." Yume chuckled. "That ends my turn."

**Yume's Ending Hand: 6  
Long's Hand: 3, Field: 4, Damage: 4**

* * *

"**CROSS RIDE!**" Ryu announced and slammed Dragonic Overlord The End on top of Dragonic Overlord. Ryu rested Burning Horn and Flame of Hope Aermo to attack Daiyusha.

"GUARD!" Daigo intercepted with Cosmo Beak (Dimension Police, Grade 2, Power 8000) and threw down Glory Maker from his hand to guard.

"Now The End attacks your Vanguard!"

Daigo decided that he can take one attack from The End and rather not use his hand to block The End. "No Guard!"

Ryu drove check a critical trigger, hitting two damage for Daigo which one of them was a draw trigger. "Power to Daiyusha and I draw!" Daigo announced.

"**Persona Blast!**" Ryu announced and discarded The End from his hand to stand up The End again, "**ETERNAL APOCALYPSE!**"

The End stood up and Ryu rested The End again, "Strike once more!"

"GUARD!" Daigo played down Diamond Ace (Dimension Police, Grade 1, Power 6000, Shield 0) and discarded another copy of Daiyusha. "Perfect Defense!"

"What the?" Shiroi wondered why did Daigo all of a sudden play down a Perfect Defense card instead of on The End's first attack but then realized that Daigo must've just drawn the card from the draw trigger.

Ryu twin drove into no triggers. "Now Nehalem with a boost from Bahr attacks your Vanguard!"

Nehalem struck Daiyusha, giving Daigo his fifth damage.

* * *

Long grunted in frustration. By taking into account that he had a small hand size and that he absolutely needs his units to attack, Yume was able to force Long into a corner despite Long being able to make Yume have a panic attack.

"Stand and draw!" Long announced.

**Long's Hand: 4**

"Now from the depths of the sea, rise!" Long grabbed the Navalgazer Dragon card in his hand and slammed the card on Algos, "**NAVALGAZER DRAGON!**"

Algos roared and his body transformed into that of the blue dragon. A giant gun fell from the surface and landed in Navalgazer's hands.

Ryou noticed the dragon wasn't the same as the one in the vision that he saw. "That's a completely different unit!" Ryou yelped.

Yume on the other hand was confident she would make it.

Long growled at Yume, "stop giving off that annoying smirk!" It seems Long has a bad history with the Hinos and that smirk reminded Long of horrible memories. "Call!" Long played down Tear Knight Theo behind Coral Assault and Accelerated Commando (Aqua Force, Grade 1, Power 6000) in front of Storm Rider Basil. "Commando's skill, when he is called I can give an Aqua Force unit a power plus 2000!" Long pointed at Navalgazer, "Navalgazer gets the power!" Navalgazer roared to indicate him getting power. Then Long switched the spots between Basil and Commando. "Now, LIMIT BREAK!"

There was a tremor as Navalgazer roared.

Long flipped over two damage. "Navalgazer gains a power plus 3000 and if his attack is third and it hits your Vanguard, I am allowed to stand up 2 Aqua Force rearguards." Long then flipped over another two damage, "ONCE MORE!" Long announced. Navalgazer glowed blue to indicate him getting even more powered up. "Now I have two instances of standing up 2 rearguards, which means when this attack hits I'll be allowed to stand up 4 units!"

"You think I'm scared?" Yume said with a chuckle.

Long growled, "I'll wipe that smirk off your face. Battle Formation ready!" Long rested Basil and Commando. "With a boost from Accelerated Commando, Basil attacks your Vanguard! First attack, Basil gains a power plus 2000!" Total power was 16000.

Basil jumped on top of Accelerated Commando which was a horse. Commando galloped towards Riviere and Basil slashed the idol.

Yume took Mermaid Idol Ellie as damage.

"Coral Assault with a boost from Theo attacks your Vanguard for 16000!"

Coral Assault with a boost from Theo charged forward and rammed Riviere.

Yume lost Mermaid Idol Felucca (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 1, Power 7000) as damage.

"That was number two." Long then rested his Naval Gazer of total power of 18000 and Battle Siren Dorothea. "Third attack!" Long announced. "Navalgazer's skill, when it is the third attack, Navalgazer gets a power plus 3000. Dorothea has a similar skill, power plus 4000!" Navalgazer had a total power of 31000! Navalgazer began charging his gun to fire at Riviere.

Yume chuckled. "Do you know what I've been doing with this hand?" Yume said with her hand size of 6. "I've been preparing for your Navalgazer this whole time!" Yume announced then threw down 3 cards from her hand. "Drive Quartet Ressac (Shield: 10000), Drive Quartet Shuplu (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 0, Power 4000, Shield 10000), and Mermaid Idol Riviere (Shield 5000)." Then Yume shifted Girls Rock Rio (Shield 5000) towards the Guardian Circle, "Intercept!" The total guardian power for Riviere was 41000!

Ressac, Shuplu, Riviere, and Rio all appeared in front of Top Idol Riviere to shield her.

Long was shocked by how much shield Yume had and then realized why Yume didn't guard Algos the turn before, "You were aiming for this the whole time weren't you?" Long did his twin drive. The first card was Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom which was a grade 3 unit. The last card he pulled was another Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier. "Stand Trigger!" Long with the blue glowing card stood up Coral Assault and gave power to Coral Assault.

Naval Gazer fired a large concentrated beam at Riviere but her guardians created a watery barrier to shield her. Her guardians disappeared shortly after.

Long rested Coral Assault, "Coral Assault attacks Riviere!" Long announced.

Coral Assault rushed over and Riviere looked tense as she fear what was coming.

"Guard!" Yume threw down Comical Rainie (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 10000).

The young mermaid appeared in front of Riviere in order to protect Riviere, but then a metal basin fell from the sky and hit Comical Rainie on the head, which in turn made her fall and the basin flew into Coral Assault's face. Coral Assault yelped and fell off his jet ski. Riviere was tense when Coral Assault came rushing over, but after seeing Rainie protect her the way Rainie did, Riviere sweat dropped in embarrassment.

Coral Assault got back up to see the guardian that blocked him on the ground, fainted from the basin hitting her. Coral Assault blushed in embarrassment and got back on his jet ski to get back to his spot. Long growled and, "End Turn."

**Long's Ending Hand: 3  
Yume's Hand: 2, Field 5, Damage 5**

Yume let out a breath. She was actually kind of nervous the moment before, but she made sure to radiate her confidence. Yume opened her eyes and she knew that victory was on the way, "**FINAL TURN!**" Yume announced. Her voice created a shockwave that blew Long a bit backwards and made everyone step a little backwards.

"She really is Ryu's little sister." Ryn mentioned. Ryou chuckled nervously because it was true, Ryu was able to make people fall a little backwards by simply shouting really loudly. Ryou on the other hand never managed to make anyone do that.

Yume stood her units and drew.

**Yume's Hand: 3**

"Now, I'll retire the Perle behind Flores and call the Blazer Pleasures!" Yume sent Perle to the drop zone and replaced Perle with Blazer Pleasures.

Perle disappeared from the field and three idols known as the Blazer Pleasures appeared in place of Perle.

"Pleasures' skill." Yume said, "When they're called, I can give a Bermuda Triangle unit a power plus 2000." Yume tapped Riviere. "And the unit I choose is my Vanguard!"

The Blazer Pleasures sang a song for Riviere, powering up Riviere to 13000.

"Call, Mermaid Idol Flute! (Bermuda Triangle, Grade 2, Power 8000)" Yume played down the card where Rio had been.

Flute the green haired mermaid appeared in that very circle.

"Flores with a boost from Pleasures, attacks your Basil for 16000!" Yume announced and rested Flores with Pleasures.

Flores with support from the Pleasures swam over and slammed Storm Rider Basil. Basil screamed and landed into the drop zone.

Long grunted in frustration. The point of that attack was to eliminate one of Long's interceptors and-

"Flores's skill activates." Yume said and soul blasted Mermaid Idol and Bermuda Triangle Cadet Riviere from the soul. "I return Blazer Pleasures to my hand." Yume sent the Pleasures back to her hand.

Yume then rested Riviere and Sedna, "With a boost from Sedna, Riviere with power from the pleasures attacks your Vanguard for 21000!"

With the lost of one of his interceptors, all Long was left to guard was his two Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldiers and his Coral Assault. Long would lose now if he were to take a Critical Trigger. He'll need two cards to be able to block Riviere. However if Long were to let Riviere hit and Yume doesn't check that Critical Trigger, then Riviere can use her Persona Blast to power up Flute and Perle making Long guard with even more cards than he was supposed to. All Long could hope for now was that Riviere doesn't pull that Critical so he could just simply take Flute's attack. "GUARD!" Long threw down his two Seagull Soldiers to block Navalgazer for 30000.

Yume saw her chance to win. Now it was all up to her drive check. "First check." Yume said then revealed Sleeping Beauty Mousse which glowed blue, "Stand Trigger!" Yume announced, making Long grunt in terror. "I stand Flores and I give Power Flores!"

Flores glowed blue and stood up to indicate her full power up.

Long didn't want Yume to pull a Critical, but he did not take into account for Stand Triggers.

"Second check!" Yume announced and then revealed her last trigger check. "Cooking Caspian!" Yume announced as the card she drew glowed red. "Power to Flute and I'll draw!" Yume drew her card.

Long was finished. He had no other cards to guard these last two attacks. Coral Assault was his last unit he could use to guard, but Coral Assault could not guard against either unit.

"Flores attacks Navalgazer Dragon!" Yume announced.

Even getting one trigger won't save Long. "No guard." Long said.

Flores swam up to Naval Gazer and slammed Naval Gazer.

Long took a green glowing card as damage. "Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer (Aqua Force, Grade 0, Power 5000)." Long pointed at Navalgazer Dragon, "Power to Navalgazer." Navalgazer glowed green to indicate the power up.

"YIKES!" Takuto yelped. "A heal trigger!"

Saito whacked Takuto. "It's nothing to worry about!"

Takuto looked at Saito. "Why?" Takuto asked.

"Long only currently has 4 damage." Saito said. "Yume has 5 damage. Long can't heal because he has less damage than Yume meaning the heal is useless."

"Ooh." Takuto nodded. "But he can still power up his Vanguard!"

"Not going to help." Karen said.

"Why?" Takuto asked.

"Because if you remember Long's twin drive from the turn before, you'll realize why." Miku barged in and explained.

Takuto remembered that Long's twin drive was a stand trigger and a grade 3 unit. "I don't get it." Karen whacked Takuto for being stupid.

"Look at Long's hand." Karen said. Takuto saw one card. "Then look at his field." Takuto saw one interceptor. "Now what can he use to guard?"

"The card in the hand and the field?" Takuto asked and then Saito punched Takuto.

"That one card in the guy's hand is a Grade 3 unit you dope!" Saito shouted. "He only has Coral Assault to guard with but that's not enough to block Flute!"

"OH!" Takuto gasped and said in realization, or . . . "I still don't get it."

"Can I kill him?" Karen asked Miku because Takuto is such an idiot. Miku shook her head at Karen.

"Now, for the finale!" Yume rested Flute and Perle. "Flute's skill, when there are four or more Bermuda Triangle Rearguards, she gains a power plus 3000." Flute with the trigger boost and Perle were attacking for 23000.

Coral Assault to guard for the powered up Navalgazer Dragon would only equal to 20000, not enough to guard. "I pulled one heal trigger, I can pull another." Long declared.

"Try it!" Yume taunted the man.

Flute winked then held out her staff to fire out a heart beam at Navalgazer Dragon.

Long grabbed the top card of his deck in hopes it was a Heal Trigger. Long shook in frustration and sent the card to the damage zone. (Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom)

**Long's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Yume Wins**

"You . . . you win." Long sighed.

Navalgazer Dragon fell backwards and disintegrated.

A bouquet of flowers flew towards Riviere and landed in Riviere's hands. "_Thank you everyone!_" Riviere announced and blew kisses to the audience.

Ryou was in shock, Yume managed to defeat Long even though Long has that curse. In fact, it looked like the whole time Yume wasn't affected at all by Long. Was Long not using those eyes? Or was Yume just resistant in the same way Daigo was?

Mai and Maya were in the crowd and they applauded when the rest of the crowd applauded Yume's win. "She's good." Mai said to Maya.

"Yeah she is." Maya said. "To think she was able to defeat someone that had the curse." Maya said referring to Long's blue eye curse.

"I don't think the man even used those eyes on her." Mai said, "But your cousin here has shown some skills."

"She's probably even stronger than her elder brothers." Maya said, then frowned. "If she had been able to get to her brother that one time," Maya said referring to a certain tournament a long time ago after Ryou had became King and Ryu had fallen into a coma, "She might've actually been able to defeat him."

"As it stands, she is much more stronger than Ryu is." Mai frowned.

"If Ryu doesn't begin to break his own limits, he won't be able to improve." Maya said.

"It's sad to say . . . but Ryu may just be the weakest." Mai said, not happy with the statement.

* * *

Daigo looked at his field, then at his hand. "Ryu, you've put me into a huge disadvantage now." Daigo said, "However, I'll make sure I get out of this corner!" Daigo announced then called, "Dimensional Robo Daibattle!" Daigo announced.

Ryu wondered what Daigo was planning.

"Now," Daigo tapped Goyusha, "Goyusha's skill!" Daigo then grabbed Goyusha, two Daimariners from the field, and the Daibattle, and sent them to the soul under Daiyusha. "From my deck, I can now superior ride a Grade 3 Dimensional Robo!"

"Another Grade 3 Dimensional Robo!" Ryu didn't know such a card exist. In fact, Shiroi didn't realize there was another card other than Daiyusha. Daigo can't be superior riding Daiyusha again since Daiyusha was already the Vanguard.

"Now EVOLVE THE VANGUARD!" Daigo announced surprising everyone. "**SUPERIOR CROSS RIDE!**" The term Cross Ride shocked Ryu, Shiroi, and Hiroshi. The card Daigo needed flew out from the deck and into his hand, "**ULTIMATE DIMENSIONAL ROBO! GREAT DAIYUSHA!"**

An orb flew towards Daiyusha and Daiyusha held the orb. "_OH!_" Daiyusha shouted and then smashed the orb into his core. Daiyusha roared hot bloodedly and for whatever reason, a theme song began to play. Daiyusha's head became a crown shape and the mask of Daiyusha opened up. The wings of Daiyusha upgraded to become much more angelic. The core of Daiyusha shifted to change shape. _"OH!_" Daiyusha then punched the air in the sky, "_ULTIMATE DIMENSIONAL ROBO GREAT DAIYUSHA!_"

"You have finally reached your final evolution!" Daigo announced, "this is, **Great Daiyusha!**"

Ryu was surprised because this was a Cross Ride unit, units that were very scarce in numbers! Dragonic Overlord The End and another card were made in limited quantities due to their power. Ryu never imagined that he would see another Cross Ride unit in his lifetime. "They made a new Cross Ride unit?" Ryu was surprised.

"I'm actually under contract that I'm not allowed to use this." Daigo said, "But for you, I will gladly show you just how powerful I have become!" Daigo announced.

"That is fine." Ryu chuckled, "I'll gladly see the challenge of your Great Daiyusha!" Ryu was ready to face what Great Daiyusha can do.

"Great Daiyusha's skill, when Daiyusha is in the soul, Great Daiyusha gains a permanent power plus 2000!"

"_HO!_" Great Daiyusha roared to indicate the power boost.

"And now, go past your limits to a new evolution, LIMIT BREAK!" Daigo held his hand over his Damage Zone since it had five damage.

"A Cross Ride unit with Limit Break?" Shiroi yelped. "That's completely new!"

"When I have three or more Dimensional Robos in the soul," The soul stack of Great Daiyusha then lifted itself to reveal 7 Dimensional Robos in the soul, "Great Daiyusha gets a power plus 2000 and a Critical!"

"_UWOH!_" Great Daiyusha roared as he powered up.

"That's going to be hard to face." Ryu mentioned.

"Call Glory Maker!" Daigo played Glory Maker behind Great Daiyusha. "Cosmo Beak and Speed Star!" Daigo played Cosmo Beak to the left of Great Daiyusha and Speed Star behind Cosmo Beak. "Counterblast!" Daigo flipped over two damage for Cosmo Beak. "Power plus 4000 to Great Daiyusha! Speed Star's skill, power plus 2000 to Great Daiyusha!"

"_HAH!_" Great Daiyusha roared to power up.

"Call Cosmic Rider (Dimensional Robo, Grade 2, Power 8000) and Dimensional Robo Dailander!" Daigo called two units into the free column next to Great Daiyusha. "Cosmic Rider's skill, power plus 2000 to Great Daiyusha and counterblast for Dailander, power plus 4000 to Great Daiyusha!"

"_SYAH!_" Great Daiyusha roared again to power up.

"Now, Daimariner times three and Daibattle's skills!" Daigo threw the four cards from the soul to the Drop Zone. "Power plus 3000 each to Great Daiyusha!"

"_UWOH!_" Great Daiyusha roared one final time to indicate the final power up.

"How powerful is that?" Sei asked Shiroi.

Shiroi started to calculate. 15000 plus 4000 plus 4000 plus 2000 plus 2000 plus 12000 equals, "39000!"

"WOW!" Ryu yelped as to how high Daigo to Great Daiyusha. Ryu remembered now that when they were younger, Daigo used to like holding back in giving power to Daiyusha.

_However Ryu gave Daigo a piece of advice, "You know, don't hold back!" Ryu pumped his fist._

_"What do you mean?" Daigo asked Ryu._

_"If you have the chance to power up your Daiyusha, by all means, don't hold back! Pump it all on Daiyusha!" Ryu said._

_"Oh really?" Daigo asked._

_"Just be careful when you face against a Perfect Guard." Ryu said. "Or last minute heal triggers, either or."_

Ryu chuckled. "Oh man, you really took my advice to heart didn't you?" Ryu asked.

"Yes." Daigo said. "I've remembered what you said to me that time and never forgot." Daigo rested Cosmo Beak with Speed Star to defeat Nehalem while Cosmic Rider and Dailander finished off Burning Horn. "Now, with a boost from Glory Maker, Great Daiyusha attacks Dragonic Overlord The End!"

Great Daiyusha's Great Justice Sword appeared in his hands and he flew towards Dragonic Overlord The End. "_HAH!_"

"Glory Maker's skill, when my damage zone is four or more, power plus 4000 to my Vanguard!" Total power was 49000.

Dragonic Overlord The End took to the skies to fight Great Daiyusha.

"GUARD!" Ryu threw down a whole bunch of cards to guard. "Tahr, Flame Seed Salamander, Monica, Genjo, and Garp to guard!" Ryu threw down all but one card in his hand to guard. That last card in his hand was another copy of Dragonic Overlord The End so he could not use the card to guard. The total power of Dragonic Overlord The End right now was 53000.

"I won't give up!" Daigo then flipped over the top card of his deck, "Daiyusha." One more card to flip, and Daigo got the card he needed, "Justice Rose!" The card glowed green. "I heal one damage." Daigo healed one of his flipped damage bringing his damage zone to four, "And I give power to Great Daiyusha!"

"_HO!_" Great Daiyusha glowed green and his total power became 54000, enough to break Dragonic Overlord The End's guard!

Dragonic Overlord The End after receiving power from his five guardians parried Great Daiyusha, but then Great Daiyusha kicked The End away. Great Daiyusha's sword grew in length and width creating a universe slayer type sword. "_ULTIMATE JUSTICE SWORD!_" Great Daiyusha swung the sword down and cleaved Dragonic Overlord The End.

Ryu had four damage and since Great Daiyusha had a critical of 2, Ryu would take two damage. Ryu's first damage was Kimnara. Ryu took his next card and lifted the card. Ryu didn't look at the card and his eyes were hidden by his bangs. Then Ryu placed the card facedown on the damage zone.

Dragonic Overlord The End disintegrated and the hologram completely disappeared.

"You win." Ryu said without even looking at the sixth card.

**Ryu forfeits  
Ending Result: Daigo wins**

"Man after that move, I don't think I can top that." Ryu chuckled nervously, "You've become strong Daigo." Ryu said. "I fully remember you now." Ryu cackled, "Aw man, and to think that you were such a shy boy, but now look at you, you're smashing me with such high powered units!"

"It's nothing." Daigo said, uneasy by the fact that Ryu didn't even reveal the sixth damage.

"Anyway, I just remembered now that there's something I need to do." Ryu said to Daigo. "Do you mind helping me watch the shop for a bit?"

"That's fine." Daigo said.

"Anyway, Hiroshi help him watch the shop ok?" Ryu said to Hiroshi.

"Hai Dad." Hiroshi said bluntly, surprising Shiroi and Sei.

"OOH!" Sei yelped, "Ryu's your dad?"

"NO WAY!" Shiroi yelped since there was no way Ryu was even old enough to be Hiroshi's father.

"HIROSHI!" Ryu yelled while he headed for the exit, "You know that I'm not your father!" This alleviated some of Shiroi's disgust at least. "I may not remember how you're related to me but that doesn't mean you can just call me that!"

"But you liked it when I called you dad and Yume mom a few weeks ago." Hiroshi said making Ryu fall.

"You called Yume mom?" Shiroi shuddered. "I'm actually not really surprised, you Hinos are weird."

"That's a strange kid there." Daigo sweat dropped.

"That was different!" Ryu shouted at Hiroshi. "Watch the shop ok, I'll be back in a bit!" Ryu then ran off.

Shiroi whistled then went up to look at Great Daiyusha, "Man, I've never thought they would upgrade Daiyusha like that." Shiroi said. "I know you're not allowed to show this off, but is it fine if I take a look at it?"

"No." Daigo said with his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"Eh?" Shiroi wondered what was with that response.

"You're Shiroi right?" Daigo asked Shiroi. Shiroi nodded. "Ryou-sama has given you much praise." Daigo said, making Shiroi blushed, "But is it ok if you continue this game between me and Ryu?"

"What are you talking about?" Shiroi asked. "Isn't the game over?"

Daigo shook his head. "The fight's not over till the final damage is in the damage zone." He said. "Ryu didn't reveal what that card is." Daigo pointed at the 'sixth' damage. "So I want you to reveal it for me and continue the game."

"Um . . ." Shiroi then went to Ryu's side.

"Good luck!" Sei said to Shiroi.

"I don't think I need luck if Hino-san lost anyway." Shiroi said while flipping over the face down card, creating a green glow.

The hologram started up again and Dragonic Overlord The End then in a flash of flames, healed from the wound it took from Great Daiyusha.

Shiroi looked at the card in shock while Daigo nodded. "I knew it." Daigo chuckled.

"Dragon Monk G-G-Genjo." Shiroi stuttered at the thought that Ryu got a heal trigger as his sixth damage. Shiroi then sent one of the face down cards to the drop zone. "He's . . . he's still in the game." Shiroi muttered and took Ryu's The End unit that was supposed to be in the hand to his hand.

Daigo closed his eyes, "Well there's nothing else I can do, so turn end."

Shiroi in Ryu's place stood Ryu's units and drew a card. Shiroi drew Dragonic Overlord. Shiroi knows that Daigo only has two cards in the hand, one of which was a Grade 3, the other a 10000 shield. Daigo has 4 damage and two interceptors. The total shield that Daigo has is one 10000 shield and 2 5000 shields. At this point, Shiroi cannot rely on The End's Persona Blast. There is also three damage unflipped for Ryu's side. "Call!" Shiroi played down both Dragonic Overlord The end and Dragonic Overlord.

Daigo was kind of surprised by this play, "You're not going to use the Persona Blast?"

"At this point I don't see a point." Shiroi said, "Because I can see victory with this card!" Shiroi tapped Dragonic Overlord, "Now Counterblast!" Dragonic Overlord's counterblast of three activated. Dragonic Overlord roared and his wings blazed up.

Daigo did not expect this type of play and knows what Shiroi was planning. Dragonic Overlord was going to eliminate the interceptors and also hit Great Daiyusha, meaning Daigo would have absolutely no cards left to guard Great Daiyusha with. Victory was in the bag for Ryu's deck.

"ETERNAL FLAME!" Shiroi rested Dragonic Overlord and Bahr for a total of 24000 on Cosmic Rider.

The most Daigo can guard Cosmic Rider now would be for a total of 24000, which would be a waste of cards. "No guard."

Dragonic Overlord blasted through Cosmic Rider.

"Overlord's attack hits." Shiroi announced then stood up Overlord, "He stands up!"

"OOH!" Sei clapped for how cool Overlord's skill was.

"Overlord now attacks Cosmo Beak!" Shiroi announced and rested Overlord.

Daigo could block Cosmo Beak, but there really wasn't much of a point. "No Guard."

Dragonic Overlord slashed Cosmo Beak.

"Eternal Flame activates, STAND UP!" Shiroi stood Dragonic Overlord once more. "Now attack, Great Daiyusha!"

Dragonic Overlord and Great Daiyusha flew to the sky to sword fight, but Great Daiyusha was unable to defend against Dragonic Overlord's flaming slash.

The card that reached the damage zone glowed yellow. "Get, Daibattle, Critical Trigger!" Daigo announced. "Power to Great Daiyusha!"

From its wounds, Great Daiyusha powered up in a yellow glow.

There was no chance for the rearguard The End to hit Great Daiyusha, but Shiroi still had the Vanguard The End. "Now, The End attacks your Vanguard!" With a boost from Flame of Hope Aermo, The End was attacking Great Daiyusha for 19000.

"GUARD!" Daigo threw down Justice Rose to guard for a total of 28000. The only way Shiroi can win is if Shiroi were to pull a trigger and hand it to the rearguard The End. _Don't pull one now._

"Twin Drive." Shiroi said. First card had no trigger. The second one however glowed blue, "Flame Seed Salamander, STAND TRIGGER!" Shiroi announced.

"YIPE!" Daigo yelped.

"Stand Dragonic Overlord, and power to Dragonic Overlord!" Shiroi announced.

Daigo was hoping the whole time Shiroi didn't pull a trigger to give to the rearguard The End. Daigo got his wish, but not in the same way he had hoped for.

"Now with a total power of 21000, Dragonic Overlord attacks your Great Daiyusha!"

The two titans flew once more in the air to slash at each other. Great Daiyusha attempted another universe slayer sized Ultimate Justice Sword, but Dragonic Overlord's flaming wings boosted Dragonic Overlord to bash Great Daiyusha into the air.

Dragonic Overlord then held his sword up high, flames engulfing the sword creating a large flaming sword. Dragonic Overlord then swung his sword, burning Great Daiyusha.

Daigo's last damage was another copy of Great Daiyusha. Daigo chuckled, "Well it looks like I'm the true loser."

**Ending Result: Ryu could've been the winner, however Daigo still wins due to Ryu's forfeit**

"So that means . . ." Shiroi realized that had Ryu not just left, Ryu would've won.

Daigo shrugged, "He's just like that." Daigo said. "If a cool move were to happen, if becomes so awed that he kind of forgets that he could possibly pull a heal trigger." Daigo chuckled remembering a similar event. Only that time Daigo actually asked Ryu to reveal the card, revealing a critical trigger, "Though he has admitted to me that other than me, no one has been able to make him react the same."

"Wow, so you're the only one who can make him feel excited." Sei said with sparkles in her eyes. "That's so romantic!"

Daigo and Shiroi both jumped in surprise. "This girl is kind of weird." Daigo whispered to Shiroi. Shiroi nodded since it was true.

* * *

Long grunted at his loss, "I lost . . . I lost . . ." Then Long regained his composure, "Well seems like I underestimated you, young idol." Long gathered up his cards.

"You better believe it." Yume said.

Then Long walked up to Yume, and pecked Yume's cheek, freezing Yume in her tracks. "I think I might have fallen in love." Long said with a mischievous grin.

Ryn, Miku, and Karen yelped. "You saw that right?" Ryn asked Miku.

"Yeah." Miku nodded. "Karen?"

"I for one am sure it happened." Karen nodded to Miku.

Ryou let out a yell, "YOU BASTARD!" How dare some guy kiss Ryou's sister!

All the other guys including Takuto yelled out, "FOUL PLAY!" How dare some guy kiss Yume('s cheek)!

Yume processed what happened, and she then lost her composure. Her voice became less seductive sounding and back to her usual tone, "YOU PERVERT!" She threw a fist at Long but Long ducked and walked off, causing Yume to accidentally punch Ryou in the face, making his mask and fedora fly off.

Long was long gone after Yume realized she punched the wrong person. "You've proven how strong you are." Long said, then frowned, "But I refused to believe that the boy who has inherited Ryuuji Hino's legacy is that much stronger." Long growled. "Soon, the Aqua Force will have their revenge." Just what does the Aqua Force have to do with Ryu anyway?

Ryou stumbled around and everyone around recognized Ryou, "It's Ryou!" Someone said.

"Nii . . . Nii-san?" Yume said in surprise.

Ryou realized that his identity was found. "DAMN IT!" Ryou broke into a run, taking his Fedora and Mask. The fans all ran after Ryou but Ryou climbed a pipe up to the roof of a building.

"HOLY COW!" The fans all yelped at how agile Ryou was.

Ryn sweat dropped. "Ryou was always after all good at running away." Ryn said to Yume, but found Yume frozen in shock at seeing her brother.

Yume stood silent, and then she yelled at Ryou, "YOU IDIOT!" Yume shouted so loudly that Ryou actually got knocked off his feet. "IDIOT NII-SAN!" Yume yelled at her brother that won't come home.

Ryou looked back at Yume, and found her pouting face a bit endearing. "Sorry Yume." Ryou saluted to Yume though Yume couldn't see it. "But Nii-san has his reasons for leaving you alone." Ryou got up and dusted himself to prepare for his trip down back to the ground away from the people. "But for now I can't spoil you just yet." Ryou said, then all of a sudden, at this very moment, Ryou felt a presence on the ground. This was the presence of Raiju.

_Ryou was dressed as Blaster Dark, "What's going on here?" Ryou found himself not knowing what was going on. Ryou then looked up and found a large shadow, "What is this!"_

_A dark claw came down on Ryou dressed as Blaster Dark._

Ryou screamed and panted heavily. "What . . . was that?" He fell to his knees. "Was that . . . a Vanguard unit?" Ryou had never seen so much despair in one unit before. At the same time, this unit had the same silver eyes as Raiju. Ryou shivered in fear. "What . . . what is going to happen to me?"

* * *

As the sun began to set, the girls of Q4 started their walk home, and in the background Ryu was running into a store but the girl's didn't notice him. Yume was shuddering as if she had been violated and Ryn was comforting Yume. "I feel so dirty." Yume shuddered as she kept thinking back to Long's kiss to her cheeks.

"Don't feel bad about it." Ryn said and rubbed Yume's back to comfort Yume, "None of us expected him to do something like that. I'm pretty sure all of us would've done what you did if it happened to us." Yume nodded to agree with Ryn.

"Well actually," Karen said, "I would've done something a lot worse to that guy than just simply punching my own brother in the face."

"EEK!" Yume screamed and almost fainted from the thought of her little mistake against her second brother that she wasn't even aiming for, "I didn't even want to punch him, it just happened!"

"Oh?" Karen asked, "I thought you really wanted to do it since you afterwards called him an idiot at the top of your lungs."

"OH WAH!" Yume almost fainted in shock if it weren't for Ryn keeping Yume up. Yume began to sob, "I didn't even mean to do that." Yume couldn't really control her emotions at the time against the brother that just refused to come home and at least visit. She was letting her sibling rage get the best of her at the time. "He must really hate me now." Ryou's relationship with Ryu was already strained a little, Yume didn't want to add anymore fuel to that fire.

"Come on, perk up." Miku said with a reassuring smile, "Ryou's a nice guy, I'm pretty sure he won't hold a grudge against you for doing something like that."

"I hope you're right." Yume sobbed, "I wouldn't want my own brother to hate me."

"Your brothers love you a lot," Miku said since she has noticed that both Ryu and Ryou seem to dote on Yume a lot, that is Ryu did it back then and is still doing it but at least when Ryou was living together with his siblings, Ryou doted on Yume quite a bit, "I'm pretty sure Ryou still loves you even after your little rage." Yume nodded while Miku looked away to face away from the other girls, "_At least you still have a good relationship with your brothers at least . . . unlike me._" Miku whispered to herself so the other girls could not hear her.

Upon getting back to Cards Za Paradise, the shop was still open and wasn't going to close for a few hours. Upon entering, the girls caught sight of a man in a red coat with a similar hairstyle (at least from the back) to Ryu and he was helping some kids with their decks. "NII-CHAN!" Yume squealed happily and then lunged towards the man to hug the man from behind, "Oh I'm so happy I get to see you!"

"Huh?" The man Yume hugged however was actually Daigo . . . again. "Oh it's you again."

Yume took a while to process her mistake and Ryn, Karen, and Miku took a while to process that the similar looking man to Ryu was not actually Ryu.

"EEK!" Yume jumped backwards and Ryn and Miku had to keep Yume from falling to the floor, "It's you again!"

Daigo chuckled nervously, "Do I really look like your brother that much?" Daigo asked, "I didn't expect you to do that to me twice in a row."

Ryn gasped in surprise because Daigo did kind of resemble Ryu a little and yet Daigo looked nothing like Ryu. "It's so uncanny."

Shiroi who was still in the shop saw what happened, then looked at Daigo. "Dude, did you make yourself look like Ryu because you like him that much?"

Hearing what Shiroi said made the girls react instantly, "RYU'S STRAIGHT!" Yume, Ryn, Karen, and Miku all pointed instantly at Daigo.

Daigo was kind of not sure why they said that to him and pointed at him as if he was some sort of freak. The true freak was Sei who after hearing what Shiroi said started imagining an intimate scene between Ryu and Daigo. "Whoa hey, chill, I knew Ryu during our Junior Tournament days." Daigo explained, "I just respect a lot that's all."

"Well if that's all." Yume said pouting. She then sighed in relief because the subject managed to be changed from her making the same mistake twice to Daigo's relation with Ryu.

Daigo chuckled nervously then noticed Miku. "Oh hey I remember you." Daigo said surprising Miku, "You were the first one in that team tournament." Daigo then rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Sorry for your loss."

"Huh?" Miku said in surprise. While it was true that she had lost in the team tournament that the girls entered in so they could get Yume to play against Ryou to get Ryou to visit Ryu in the hospital, Miku wondered why it was this man that was apologizing to her since she remembered that the man she played against was a really big muscular man.

Daigo wondered why Miku didn't recognize him then remembered that he wasn't in his professional alter ego form, "YIPE!" Daigo yelped. "I mean I saw you play against Daigo and I feel sorry that you lost against him." Daigo bowed to Miku.

"Man it's so weird hearing you say Daigo since that's your name too." Shiroi said.

Miku still wasn't quite convinced that was the case with Daigo. Something was suspicious about Daigo but she decided that she shouldn't think too much about it.

"Anyway what are you doing here anyway?" Yume asked Daigo, "Where's my brother? Did you kidnap him!"

"Whoa, why do you think I'm hostile to him?" Daigo asked. "He just went out for something and had me watch the shop for him."

Then Ryn saw Ryu's deck on the portable fight table, "He did something to Ryu!" Ryn pointed at Daigo. It was very uncommon for Ryu to go anywhere without his deck, especially if that deck is his Kagero deck.

"Huh?" Daigo wondered why Ryn said that.

"Should we kill him?" Karen asked while her eyes kept glaring at Daigo.

"GACK!" Daigo jumped backwards. "You're all scary now!" Daigo said as all four girls kept glaring at Daigo.

"Hey mom!" Hiroshi said to Yume, making Yume fall down to the floor.

"HIROSHI!" Yume shouted. "Ryu's not here and I know how you're related to me, and I'm not even old enough to be your mother!"

"I know that." Hiroshi said with a smile, "but I just wanted to tell you that Ryu went out a few minutes ago. You literally just missed him by a few minutes."

"Oh . . ." Yume and the girls nodded. "That makes sense."

"Seriously, I said pretty much the same thing but what I said made them want to kill me?" Daigo said with a sweat drop.

"They probably see you as a rival in love." Sei said to Daigo.

Daigo and Shiroi jumped in shock at what Sei said. "Kid, you're lucky she's cute at least." Daigo said to Shiroi. Shiroi then chuckled nervously.

"OH!" Takuto and Saito entered the shop with Takuto making a huge commotion, "I have come to impress and comfort you Yume-chan!" Takuto said but then found Shiroi flying at Takuto and wrestling Takuto to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" Shiroi said and choked Takuto. "You two are traitors!"

"GACK!" Takuto gagged. "But Saito also betrayed you, beat him, beat him!" Saito whistled and just walked away.

"Huh what happened Shiroi?" Ryn asked Shiroi.

"Oh nothing." Shiroi said and then left the fainted Takuto on the floor, "I really wanted to go your concert but because of these two," Shiroi only pointed at Takuto, "I couldn't get my ticket in time."

"Hey we tried our hardest to help you get your ticket." Takuto said instantly getting up. "But we ended up using your money to get new cards." Shiroi then sharply glared at Takuto. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"You think?" Saito asked while he began to card fight someone in the shop.

"To be fair, Shiroi has all the right to be mad at you." Sei said to Takuto. "You two did do something shameful."

"You keep saying two but you keep looking only at me!" Takuto whined, "Go blame Saito too man!"

Saito whistled to keep attention away from himself while he played against the person he was playing against.

"You know if you really wanted to go to the concert and didn't get a ticket, you could've asked Ryu to drive you there right?" Yume asked Shiroi. "He was welcome to come in any time he wanted."

Shiroi stopped in his tracks. "Say what?"

Yume nodded, "Yeah, it's just in case that there's something that needs to be done and he needs to be around." Yume said. "He literally has free reign and could come anytime he wanted."

"HINO-SAN!" Shiroi screamed as Ryu finally came back, "Why didn't you say something to me!"

"What?" Ryu asked as he holding a box in his mouth and a wrapped gift in his mouth. Ryu then noticed the girls of Q4 home. "AW CRAP!" Ryu muffled and then ran off upstairs.

"What the . . ." Shiroi wondered why Ryu was quick to run away when he saw the girls.

Then Yume, Ryn, and Karen looked at Miku, and the three smiled at Miku. "Aw so that's why Ryu went out." Ryn said.  
"That's so sweet of him." Karen said to Miku.

Miku blushed and looked away.

"What?" Daigo was curious as to why Ryu had to run out for a bit.

"It's Miku's birthday tomorrow!" Yume exclaimed, surprising everyone in the shop.

"WHOA!" Everyone else that weren't the girls of Q4 all shouted.

"Happy Birthday!" Daigo said to Miku as if he and Miku were familiar with each other. They were, but Miku doesn't know that.

"So how old are you going to be?" Shiroi asked. "21?" Shiroi asked since he knows that the girls were about 20.

Sei then punched Shiroi's arm, "Shiroi-chan, it's not nice to ask a woman her age." Sei pouted at Shiroi while Shiroi rubbed his arm to make it sting less.

"I'm actually going to be 20." Miku said to Shiroi. She didn't actually mind revealing her age.

"HUH?" Shiroi, Saito, and Takuto said in surprise.

"I thought Yume was 20 already." Takuto asked.

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?" Yume asked Takuto.

"Well . . . aren't you the youngest of Q4?" Takuto asked Yume.

"I'm the oldest." Yume said with a bright smile.

This created silence between the three boys. "EH?"

"What you didn't know that?" Hiroshi asked Saito.

"I thought Yume was always the youngest!" Shiroi yelped.

"I'm actually the youngest." Miku confessed, creating even more of a surprise.

"NO WAY!" The three boys then stared at Miku's figure. She was the bustiest of the four girls of Q4 and yet . . . "YOU'RE THE YOUNGEST?"

Miku nodded.

"No one believes it huh?" Ryn asked the boys. "You three aren't even the first people to react like that."

Takuto sobbed and looked away, "Even if you're the oldest I still love you!" He said in regards to Yume but Yume didn't hear him.

Ryu came down and whistled as if he was keeping a secret. "Man you girls are home early." Ryu asked.

"What time do you think it is?" Yume asked her brother. Ryu shrugged since he was really bad at keeping time.

"Man I didn't even start on dinner yet." Ryu said. That and the shop was still open since today had extended hours for the shop so he couldn't do anything about it.

Ryu then walked up to Daigo, "Hey man thanks for watching the shop for me."

"No problem." Daigo said punching his own chest, "Anything for Ryou-sama's brother."

Hearing Ryou's name perked Yume's ears up, "You know Ryou?" Yume asked Daigo.

"Yeah he and I are friends in the pro circuit." Daigo replied, "You should know that."

"Huh . . ." Karen said because she noticed something off with what Daigo just said.

"Yume doesn't know your secret by the way." Ryu said to Daigo.

Daigo then realized that he wasn't his alter ego still, "WAH!" Daigo yelped, "I mean can you not tell that I'm your brother's friend by looking at me?" Yume shook her head.

"Honestly you look more like you're an obsessed fan of Ryu's who is stalking him." Karen replied to Daigo making Daigo drop in shame.

"Ryu! Do I really look like your stalker?" Daigo asked Ryu.

"Well . . . you were trying hard to get me to remember you and when we were fighting you acted like me a few times." Ryu replied and Daigo figured that Ryu was going to say that Daigo did seem like a stalker, "Nah nothing like a stalker at all!" Ryu exclaimed and made Daigo squeal in joy.

Then Lee came back, "I'm here to raid you!" Lee shouted while Bruce was on Lee's shoulder. Lee looked at Bruce and said, "It's you again." Lee said then Bruce punched Lee in the face and Bruce flew to perch onto Ryu's shoulder, "God damn it! Stop hitting me!"

"Well I'll be taking my leave now." Daigo bowed to Ryu then pass by Miku, "Happy early Birthday." Daigo bowed to Miku, making Miku blush since she didn't really care for him to say that to her. Daigo made his way to the entrance while Lee walked in, then Lee noticed Daigo. Lee wondered why Daigo looked a little familiar but Lee shrugged since he can't quite pinpoint why.

Daigo reached the exit then turned back to Ryu, "Ryu." Daigo said making Ryu turn back to Daigo, "I hope one day I will be able to see you in the Professional circuit."

Ryu stayed silent for a bit and Shiroi wondered what Ryu was going to do, then Ryu pointed at Daigo, "Don't count on it!" Ryu shouted with a smile surprising Daigo.

"Huh?"

"So long as Ryou is the King of Vanguard I refuse to enter the Circuit." Ryu replied, "I refuse to become one of my brother's underlings!" Ryu stomp the floor creating a huge thump that everyone heard.

"Huh . . ." Daigo said nodding as he understood what Ryu was getting at.

"My desires are to be King and King is what I'll only be!" Ryu said. "If I'm in the circuit the tile of King is the only thing I want." Ryu thumped his own chest, "And that is why I will not enter the circuit. Until the opportunity comes for me to become King, I refuse to even enter the circuit." Ryu pointed to the ceiling, "There's one thing that I want and that is to be at the top!" Ryu pointed at Daigo again, "You're the one who made me remember my desire to be King and there is no way I won't become King!" Then Ryu pointed at the girls of Q4, "And you can bet the next time you see these girls they won't be lose again so easily!"

Yume, Ryn, Karen, and Miku wondered why Ryu would say that to Daigo since it seemed that Daigo wasn't even involved in that team match. Oh if only they knew the truth . . . though to be fair, only Ryu right now in the shop really seems to know what Daigo's secret was.

Daigo was a little disappointed to hear Ryu say all that since Daigo did want to see Ryu in the circuit, but after hearing what Ryu had to say, Daigo understood, "Well then, you'll have to get through me before you can see Ryou-sama." Daigo said with a smirk. No one but Ryu really understood why Daigo said that.

"Don't worry about it no matter what I'll be at the top!" Ryu declared.

"I'm counting on it." Daigo said bowing to Ryu. "Until then, see you around." Daigo waved farewell and left.

Lee rubbed his face in pain then asked, "Who was that guy?"

Yume then said, "Man you missed a lot." She said with a smile at Lee.

Lee wondered why Yume was smiling a mischievous smile as if her smile told Lee to not pursue the matter any further, "Ok then." Then Lee found Sei going to him and stuffing a notebook to ask for an autograph, "Whoa I've never seen you around before."

"I just came to this shop today with Shiroi," Sei said, "I can't believe I can meet Captain Lee here!" She squealed.

"Oh you're friends with Shiroi?" Lee asked Sei and Sei nodded. Lee looked over to Shiroi then gave Shiroi a thumbs up. Shiroi blushed and looked away. "Well anyway, give me a pen and I'll sign." Bruce threw Lee a pen, almost hitting Lee on the head, "I didn't mean to hurt me!" Lee shouted at the parrot, then got a death glare from the parrot. "Never mind." Lee said about to sigh his name, "Br-"

"WATA!" Bruce shouted and flew over to punch Lee in the face.

"ARGH!" Lee screamed as he fell.

Ryu whistled, "Yep, I knew naming him Bruce was the best move ever." Ryu nodded. Then he looked at Yume who looked a bit flustered. "What's wrong with you?" Ryu asked.

"NOTHING!" Yume shouted and blushed because she didn't want to tell Ryu what had happened between her and Long.

"Aw you look sad." Ryu said hugging his sister from behind. "Do you want a kiss?" Yume became even more redder than she already was.

"NO!" Shiroi shouted but Sei blushed and for some reason began imagining a really intimate scene between Ryu and Yume. As one can see, Sei is quite the opposite of Shiroi, if it wasn't obvious enough yet. "NO DO NOT CROSS THAT BORDER!"

Ryu then kissed Yume on the cheek making her keep that blush that she already had, "What?" Ryu asked, "A brother isn't allowed to do that to his own sister?"

Shiroi stopped in his tracks, then he sighed, "Phew, I thought you were going to do something dirty."

"You need to take your mind out of the gutter man." Ryu said with a sweat drop.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" Shiroi retorted at Ryu.

* * *

When the evening became dark, Ryou went back to his home to sleep off the fatigue he felt after seeing what he saw today. "Man, I don't feel so good." Ryou said groaning and covered his sunglasses with his hands.

Ryou was about to open the door to his house, but then felt a presence, "WHO'S THERE!" Ryou shouted and turned around to find who he felt was around. But he found no one . . . "Huh . . ." Ryou didn't think too much about it then just entered his condo.

From afar behind a tree, Hime was hiding, "You're still not strong enough." Hime said when Ryou couldn't hear her. "Get stronger and you can defeat the darkness," That darkness probably being Raiju, "_Oh young black knight._" Hime said cryptically then she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Late at night, Ryu began to have a nightmare.

_Ryu was standing in a dark void. "What is this place?" Ryu asked then passed a mirror, only his reflection moved on its own!_

_"You're weak." The reflection said._

_"WOW!" Ryu yelped in surprise. "What the heck are you?"_

_"I'm you . . . before you became soft." Mirror Ryu said._

_Ryu stood speechless. "Huh?"_

_"If you stay the way you are, you'll never be able to improve." Mirror Ryu said, then all of a sudden, Ryu found himself having a cardfight with this reflection. Mirror Ryu rode a unit on top of Overlord, Dragonic Lawkeeper!_

_Ryu saw the dragon appeared and Ryu wasn't sure why. "What's going on!"_

_"You need to become stronger." Mirror Ryu said. "Where's the man who said that he would become the King?" _

_"What are you talking about, I say that I'll become King even now." Ryu said since he did today make a speech about how he only wants to be the King of Vanguard and nothing less than that.  
_

_"Only words mean nothing." Mirror Ryu said then held out his hand, "ETERNAL PRISON!"_

_Dragonic Lawkeeper then trapped all of Ryu's rearguards and Ryu's Dragonic Overlord. "What the!" Ryu yelped._

_"You're weak." Mirror Ryu said. On Mirror Ryu's side, two units in the front row gained a power boost and the unit behind Lawkeeper also gained a power boost allowing Lawkeeper to hit 23000. "With the way you are now, you'll never become the King!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Ryu said then growled as he too was trapped by Lawkeeper. "ARGH!"  
_

_"You're no longer the same person you were before you had fallen to your brother." Mirror Ryu said then squeezed his hand, "You'll never become stronger that way. I'll show you, just how weak you are!"_

_"GAH!" Ryu screamed as Mirror Ryu's squeezing of the hand also made Lawkeeper's trap tighter. When the tap tightened enough, Lawkeeper's trap exploded all around the whole entire field._

"AHH!" Ryu screamed and quickly got up while he panted heavily. "Damn it . . ." Ryu sighed. "What was that?" Ryu took his deck box and then scrolled inside to take out the Dragonic Lawkeeper card. "Why did I even dream of this unit?" Ryu asked himself, not understanding what this Lawkeeper had to do with him becoming stronger. Ryu sighed then looked over his shoulder at his desk to find a gift that was wrapped.

Ryu sighed, "That's right, tomorrow is Miku's birthday." Ryu smiled. "I can't be looking down now can I?" Ryu placed Lawkeeper back into the deck box and Ryu placed the deck box aside. "Miku's 20th birthday huh?" Ryu smiled and then chuckled, "I can't believe how she's actually youngest of them all." Ryu chuckled. It was unbelievable to him but Miku is actually younger than his sister. In fact, Yume was actually older than Karen and Ryn as well! No one would believe it, but Yume was eldest of Q4, then Karen, and then Ryn, and finally Miku. Usually people believed Yume was the youngest and Ryn was the oldest with Karen and Miku following.

The truth is actually unbelievable.

"Man got to get a good rest, big day tomorrow." Ryu said laying down on his bed, but then his stomach growled. "Maybe a late night snack to satisfy my cravings." Ryu said getting up from bed.

Ryu was still worried about that dream of his mirror self, but Ryu isn't going to think too much of it. "Got too much on my plate already for tomorrow for me to be thinking of that." Ryu said then tripped on the box that he had brought home full of party decorations, "I really should watch where I go sometimes." Ryu muttered.


	11. Image 11: Family Ties

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns it.**

* * *

Raiju had his deck built with the card that he got from Hime and the cards that he had obtained from the players that he played against in the Underground Fights. The poor unfortunate soul that he was playing against was using Martial Arts Mutant Master Beetle (Megacolony, Grade 3, Power 11000).

The two were playing on a Motion Figure system table and all circles were filled with units. Though Master Beetle was visible on one side, it was impossible to see what Raiju's unit was as there was a huge standing shadow in place of where the unit was.

Raiju's silver eyes flashed and he cackled maniacally, "Now fear the very power that even the legends known as the Cross Riders also fear!" Raiju announced and declared his final attack.

The man that Raiju chose to test the new Dark Irregulars on whimpered as a large shadow loomed over the whole entire field. A dark claw then came down on Master Beetle, severing the beetle in two.

The man that lost screamed in fear and stumbled backwards after the attack had connected.

Raiju chuckled, "So this is the power that will defeat the King." Raiju's silver eyes glowed even brighter.

Next to Raiju were a man in gray and purple and a woman in pink and black, that woman being Nue. The man next to Raiju, named Baku, whistled at Raiju's field. "Dang, Raiju-sama actually got a perfect win." Raiju literally had no cards in the damage zone whatsoever.

Nue turned to the man that Raiju had beaten, "To think you were boasting about how you had the skill to beat Raiju-sama." Nue said to the man. "You're pitiful."

The man, named Guy, growled, "If only I had a better deck, I can beat you."

Baku was about to retort for Raiju but then Raiju snickered, "If that's what you believe, then go ahead and show me what you can do with a better deck." Raiju chuckled. "But I can tell you," Raiju crept up closer to Guy, "No matter what you do," Guy stared straight at Raiju's silver eyes, "You. Cannot. Beat me." Guy felt a sting of fear from staring at Raiju's eyes. Raiju chuckled and then turned away, hitting Guy with his (Raiju) coattail.

Baku was about to say something to taunt Guy with but seeing as Raiju himself has just left the area, Baku followed Raiju.

Nue looked at Guy sharply, "Well, looks like Raiju-sama was generous enough to give you another chance." Nue said scornfully at Guy. "I doubt you can beat him." Nue then went and followed Raiju.

Guy growled, "If only I had a better deck." He needed to find another deck to beat Raiju with, but what? "That card he claims was a unit that even the legendary Cross Riders like Dragonic Overlord The End feared." All of a sudden, after thinking about the Cross Riders, Guy then remembered a few days ago when he was at a Cafe, he saw a man using a Majesty Lord Blaster. Majesty Lord Blaster was a unit that was said to be as strong as the Cross Riders and in fact, is even rumored to be in limited quantity in the same vein as the Cross Riders. If Guy could get that Majesty Lord Blaster deck . . . he may be able to beat Raiju. "And I know where I can get it." Guy smirked and remembered the face of the man who used Majesty Lord Blaster, a man named . . . Ryu Hino.

* * *

Ryu yawned and walked through the hallway to get to the kitchen. "I think I'll make some Ramen." Ryu said. "And then I'll sneak into Yume's room." Ryu said while chuckling. "Time I get back at her for all those times she's been sneaking into my room."

Ryu got into the kitchen and found Miku in a white bathrobe sitting at the dining table while drinking some juice from a mug. "Oh it's Manager."

Ryu flinched when Miku called him that. "Miku, I know you usually call me that in public but can you just call me Ryu?" Ryu said while grabbing the ingredients from the fridge to make his Ramen.

Miku giggled. "Sorry." She said, "I'm just used to calling you that."

"Funny how you say that and yet you've been calling me Ryu longer than you've called me Manager." Ryu said getting the utensils that he needed. "You have been practically living here since I have been manager but you've known me before I became the manager of the shop."

"Has it been that long already?" Miku asked, pretending that she didn't know.

Ryu mixed in the ingredients to make the soup for his late night snack. "I still remember you used to have longer hair." Ryu said remembering back when he first met Miku. "To think, if it weren't for that one day, you probably wouldn't have met my sister and started living here either."

"Funny how things work." Miku said giggling. "As if fate had this in store for us."

After a while Ryu finished cooking his ramen (with a bunch of extras) and got a bowl so he could placed the ramen in it to eat. Ryu sat at the table next to Miku. Ryu then gave his thanks for the food before he began to eat.

"Ryu . . ." Miku said while Ryu slurped his first noodle.

"Hm?" Ryu asked.

Miku looked away from Ryu and blushed, "Thanks for putting up with me all these years." Miku said gently.

Ryu slurped his noodles and wondered why Miku would say that to him all of a sudden. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Well . . ." Miku twiddled her fingers. "You know tomorrow isn't just my birthday right?"

Ryu wondered what Miku meant by that since he was sure that Miku's birthday had no other special event to go along with it. Ryu tried hard to remember so he didn't seem rude to Miku . . . and then, "Oh right . . . it's the third year you've been staying here."

Miku ran away from her home three years ago. Problems with her family made it hard for her to stay at her own home and she ran away to stay with Ryu. The day that she ran away from home was her birthday. Not only was it her birthday, but it was also the anniversary of her staying in the Hino household. "Sorry if I've been troubling."

"Geez if you were troubling then I would not have even suggested for Ryn and Karen to also live with us." Ryu rubbed the back of his head nervously. Heck, Miku was the one who even gave Ryu the idea to help the girls bond together by allowing all of them to live together under the same roof.

Actually to be frank, Miku's stay at the Hino house might have actually made it that much harder for Ryu to even pursue his dreams of being the King of Vanguard. However . . . Ryu doesn't blame Miku for that. He can't blame anyone for his inability to reach his dreams.

Ryu reached into his pockets and pulled out the gift that he got for Miku. "It's Midnight." Ryu said since it was the start of a new day now. Ryu slid the box to Miku. Miku looked at Ryu in surprise. "Happy Birthday Princess." Ryu said with a grin.

Miku blushed and took the box.

"Go ahead and open it." Ryu said. "It's yours anyway."

Miku unwrapped the ribbon that Ryu carefully tied up around the box and opened the box. Miku found a pendant the shape of the sun. "It's beautiful." Miku gasped in awe. "Thank you Ryu." Miku said with a big smile.

"Hey I knew how much you liked that." Ryu said remembering that Miku a few years ago once saw Miku looking at the pendant. "Sorry it took this long to finally get you it."

Miku shook her head, "It's ok, I still love it very much." Miku held the pendant very close to her chest. it didn't matter what happened, but just as long as this man was with her, as long as it was this man that remembered . . . as long as it was this man that she loves very much . . . nothing matters to her. If everyone but this man were to forget her, as long as he was there . . . she'll forever feel special.

Ryu patted Miku's head. "Now come on, tomorrows a big day, you should probably get some sleep."

Miku nodded. "Good night Ryu." Miku said.

"Night." Ryu waved to Miku. Miku got up, then she leaned in on Ryu's face and kissed Ryu. Ryu grunted and blushed.

Miku retracted then said, "Just think of that as thanks for the gift." She said holding up the pendent of the sun. Miku the skipped back to her room.

Ryu rubbed where he was kissed and his face stayed red for a while. Ryu then sighed. "Why did you do that?" Ryu talked to himself. He then leaned backwards and looked at the ceiling. "Why can't you just see that I'm a horrible guy to fall in a love with?" Ryu said looking downwards.

Lee then came in seeing Ryu looking down, "Something wrong Ryu?" Lee asked.

"YAI!" Ryu yelped since someone almost saw his serious face (the very face that he didn't want others to see). "What are you doing here?"

"I always come in to get a midnight snack." Lee said. "What are you doing here?"

"Got hungry." Ryu said then pointed at the pot that he cooked the ramen in, "I cooked a lot of ramen, go dig in."

"YAHOO!" Lee said and quickly scooped in the rest of the ramen into a bowl and sat down next to Ryu. "Man you make like the best stuff." Lee complimented Ryu. "Though can you make your stuff less fattening, the guys at the studio noticed that I was stumbling around a lot more than usual."

"Don't ask me to change the way I cook." Ryu said slurping his noodles without batting an eye at Lee. "I cook the way I cook, don't like it, don't eat."

Lee sweat dropped, "I wasn't complaining you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that a million times." Ryu said holding out his hand, making Lee shirked. "What?"

"Huh?" Lee was a bit surprised. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"Oh come on, we're alone right now." Ryu said. "I have no reason to even hit you right now."

"Not like it has stopped you before." Lee muttered while he slurped some noodles. "Something is bothering you right now."

"A ton of things are bothering me." Ryu replied, making Lee drop since Lee didn't expect Ryu to be so honest. "I'm not going to tell you any of it though."

"Is it girl problems?" Lee asked.

Ryu looked at Lee as if asking how Lee knew.

"Your face is red." Lee explained how he figured.

Ryu glared at Lee coldly with killing intent.

"I'll shut up now." Lee muttered and got back to his ramen.

* * *

In the morning, Ryou the King of Vanguard was having an exhibition match against a woman in a red Chinese dress. The woman was named Mei Ling. Mei Ling was using a Vanguard named Battle Sister Fromage (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 3, Power 10000).

"RIDE!" Ryou slammed a unit on top of Blaster Dark, "Origin Mage Ildona!" Ryou slammed a unit he had never used before as his Vanguard.

Blaster Dark stood calmly as a black vortex flew around him to transform Blaster Dark into Ildona.

Ryou then rested Skull Witch Nemain and Nostrum Witch Arianrhod to attack Fromage.

Nemain floated into the air and fired a lightning bolt from her crystal skull.

"GUARD!" Mei Ling played down Battle Sister Tiramisu (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 5000) as her guardian.

The lightning was warded off by a sniper rifle's bullet from Tiramisu.

Ryou then rested Ildona and the Charon behind Ildona, "Now, go over your limits, LIMIT BREAK!" Ryou announced and counterblast two of his three unflipped damage. Ryou now had three flipped cards in his damage zone. "Nemain and Arianrhod retires! Give you life to the mage of all origins!"

Nemain and Arianrhod both yelped and looked at Ryou in surprise then found two black hands emerge from the back of Ildona's back that grabbed them. The two female units were pulled up and then Ildona crushed the two units, only allowing the two units to let out one shriek before they disintegrated.

"I draw two cards." Ryou drew two cards from his deck, "And Ildona receives 3000 power. Not only that when Ildona is attacking your Vanguard, he gains an additional power plus 3000." Ildona had a total of 24000.

"No guard!" Mei Ling announced since her damage was at 3.

Ryou flipped over his twin drive, revealing one critical trigger. "Power to Dordona and critical to my Ildona!"

Ildona held out his hands to charge dark energy. Then Ildona fired the energy at Fromage.

Fromage yelped as she got hit.

Mei Ling damaged checked into two cards with one of them being a draw trigger. "Power to my Vanguard and I draw." Mei Ling drew her card to increase the size of her hand.

"With a boost from Blaster Javelin, Dordona attacks Fromage!" Ryou announced.

"I guard with Battle Sister Chai!" (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 10000) Mei Ling threw down the card into the guardian circle.

The young battle sister appeared. Dordona was able to slash Chai but the Chai whacked Dordona in the head with a paper fan. Dordona fell down to the ground then quickly back flipped away to make up for his little failure. Chai stuck out her tongue at Dordona and then disintegrated.

Ryou growled since he was unable to finish the game at that point, "I guess this unit really doesn't fit me." Ryou sighed in regards to Ildona. "Turn End."

All of this was being broadcasted live so Ryu got a chance to watch his brother's game against Mei Ling. Ryu was a little bit surprised since Ryu didn't even know a unit like Ildona existed but he wasn't really paying attention to Ryou's new unit. Instead Ryu was paying more attention to Mei Ling's units.

"LIMIT BREAK!" Mei Ling did a martial arts pose that lifted one of her legs. She then palmed the air and activated the Limit Break skill of Fromage and flipped over three of her four damage. "If I have four or more Battle Sister rearguards on the field," Mei Ling had a total of five Battle Sister rearguards on the field, "I draw two cards!"

He had recently just built Miku a Scarlet Witch Coco deck because the support cards for that deck build had just been released, but Mei Ling was using Oracle Think Tank cards that Ryu didn't even know were about to be released. "Well then again, she is a Pro player." Ryu said browsing through the internet to see if he could find information about the new Battle Sister units. "She probably has access to units like that before any of the general public does." After all, Daigo has access to Great Daiyusha, but yet, there was never any news of that card existing. Being a Pro probably allows early access to cards that will later get released. But then again, Great Daiyusha was a Cross Ride unit . . . Ryu now wondered if more Cross Rider units were going to appear and if they were going to start releasing them in bulk to the public.

"Fromage with a boost from Battle Sister Omelet (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 1, Power 7000) attacks Ildona!" Mei Ling announced. "When I have four or more Battle Sister Rearguards, Fromage gains a power plus 4000!" The total power Fromage had was 21000. "Unlike your Shadow Paladins, my Battle Sister join forces to create the ultimate battle formation!" Mei Ling clenched her hand into a fist, "Those who don't respect their allies have no chance against us!"

Ryou growled because Mei Ling said something Ryou did not want to hear. "No Guard." Ryou said coldly.

The whole audience gasped at Ryou's sudden decision to not guard. Ryou was at a critical point since he had four damage. One critical trigger and Ryou was finished.

Mei Ling was also surprised that Ryou would so such a thing, "Why would you do that?" Normally when at four damage, the risk of a Critical Trigger makes it difficult not place down guards down to defend against what might be a Critical Trigger. Normally the only times anyone won't place down any guards would be if their hand doesn't have enough cards to use to guard . . . but Ryou right now has a lot of cards in his hands.

"You're looking down on me, aren't you!" Mei Ling shouted annoyed that the King of Vanguard would do such a thing. "I'll show you!" Mei Ling then did her Twin Drive and drove check into no triggers whatsoever. Everyone gasped at how lucky Ryou was for dodging that bullet. "Fine, but you still take one damage, HAH!" Mei Ling punched the air.

Fromage opened fire on Ildona. Ryou's fifth damage landed into the Damage Zone.

"Battle Sister Mocha (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 2, Power 8000) with a boost from from Battle Sister Cocoa (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 1, Power 6000) attacks Ildona. Mocha's skill, when I have four or more cards in my hand, she gains a power plus 3000!" Total power was 17000. Mei Ling kicked the air afterwards.

"Intercept with Dordona and guard with Abyss Freezer!" Ryou announced and threw down the two cards into the Guardian Circle.

It was to be expected that Mei Ling's attack wouldn't have worked due to Ryou's large hand size so Mei Ling didn't feel bad about not winning in that turn. She took a deep breath and released her breath while in her martial arts stance. "Turn End." Mei Ling said calmly.

Ryou drew his card after standing his units, and Mei Ling began to taunt Ryou. "I dare you to try to win this turn." Mei Ling said. "You won't be able to." Mei Ling chuckled. Ryou grunted upon hearing what Mei Ling had said. "You who sacrifice your allies will never be able to defeat those who value their allies!"

"BE QUIET!" Ryou bellowed surprising Mei Ling because Ryou was not known to ever show much emotion. "You think I like doing this to my allies? You think I like sacrificing my own allies for power?" Ryou then began to see images of what he saw in the past, Majesty Lord Blaster, Alfred Early, Blaster Blade, all of them, with murderous smiles on their faces. All of them striking at Ryou's enemies with such ferocity unfit for the image of the white knights that the Royal Paladins were supposed to be. Many players fell unconscious to these units.

Ryu sighed upon hearing what Ryou had said. Ryu then took out the Royal Paladin deck that once belonged to Ryou and spread the deck apart, revealing Blaster Blade, Majesty Lord Blaster, and Blaster Dark. "Ryou . . . what happened to you?" It seems that Ryou hasn't changed at all from his old days, but yet, why did Ryou abandon this deck?

"If I could stop this I would. You have no idea what it is like to even lose one of your allies!" Ryou then slammed Phantom Blaster Dragon over Ildona. "You'll pay for your insolent comments!"

"What!" Mei Ling yelped. Ildona had a Limit Break which right now would be the new gimmick that the public would want to see. Why would Ryou replace Ildona with Phantom Blaster Dragon which doesn't have a Limit Break?

"Cursed Dragon appear!" Ryou announced. Ildona's eyes widened as he felt dark energy surging through his body. Ildona then let out a scream and his body converged, breaking apart into the Blaster Dark that Ildona had ridden over and finally in a black explosion, the Blaster Dark body transformed into Phantom Blaster Dragon.

Mei Ling tried to look brave in front of Phantom Blaster Dragon but for some reason, she could not. She felt true fear while looking at the cursed dragon.

Ryou then called another copy of Ildona from his hand. "Give your lives to the Cursed Dragon!" Ryou then flipped over his two unflipped damage. "Blaster Javelin, Charon, and Ildona, your lives will be sacrificed!"

All three units gasped upon hearing their names being announced. Then Phantom Blaster Dragon turned to the three units. Phantom Blaster Dragon then slashed all three units, all of them disintegrating upon being slashed.

"After that speech you still sacrifice your own allies?" Mei Ling was confused as to how hypocritical Ryou was acting.

Ryou then growled and Phantom Blaster Dragon wailed to the skies. Tears fell down Phantom Blaster Dragon's eyes as the lines around the dragon changed from green to red. "Call, Badhabh Caar." Ryou placed Badhabh Caar next to Phantom Blaster Dragon. The mage appeared. "When he is called, I can call the Shadow Paladin at the top of my deck." Ryou then revealed the top card to be Apocalypse Bat. "Call." Ryou placed the unit behind Phantom Blaster Dragon. "Now I call Charon," Charon appeared behind Badhabh Caar, "Doranbau," Doranbau appeared in the back row spot on the other side, "and finally . . . stand up my Avatar, appear as my faithful servant, **BLASTER DARK!**" Ryou played down Blaster Dark in the final rearguard spot.

Blaster Dark appeared in a black vortex. Blaster Dark slashed away the vortex and slammed the Blaster Dark into the ground upon appearing. Blaster Dark glared at Mei Ling causing her to shirk in terror.

"Badhabh Caar attacks your Mocha!" Ryou announced.

With a double team assault from Charon and Badhabh Caar, Mocha was retired from the two mages' attacks.

"Phantom Blaster Dragon, with a boost from Apocalypse Bat . . . attacks your Vanguard!" Ryou soul blasted Ildona from the soul with Apocalypse Bat's skill, allowing Phantom Blaster Dragon to attack with a total of 31000 power. "Phantom Blaster Dragon has a critical plus 1. You have four damage. Take this attack and you're finished!"

Mei Ling needed to guard. "GUARD!" Mei Ling threw down as much cards as she could to give Fromage a total of 40000. "You're going to need two triggers in order to break though this guard."

Ryou didn't show any emotions and flipped over his first card which was a Skull Witch Nemain. Next card however . . . "Grim Reaper, Critical Trigger." The card flashed yellow. "Power and Critical to Blaster Dark!"

Blaster Dark glowed yellow to indicate that he got all the effects from the trigger.

Mei Ling yelped and looked at how small her hand was. She had only a total of 10000 shield and she no longer had an intercept on the field.

"With a boost from Doranbau," Ryou rested Doranbau, which when boosting Blaster Dark gives Blaster Dark an additional 4000 power. "Blaster Dark attacks Fromage!"

Doranbau's flaming fur gave Blaster Dark's sword the flames of darkness. Blaster Dark then jumped into the air ready to strike Fromage. Total power was 24000.

Mei Ling didn't have enough to guard. She let out a whimper . . . then placed down the cards in her hand to indicate that she had nothing to guard with.

Blaster Dark came down from the sky and swung his sword and slashed Fromage. Mei Ling screamed and tumbled backwards upon Blaster Dark's impact.

Two cards flew from the top of Mei Ling's deck and landed into her Damage Zone.

Mei Ling fell off her platform and fell into Daigo's (in his professional form) arm.

"Watch yourself." Daigo said in a deep voice and set Mei Ling down.

Ryou gathered his deck up and turned away coldly as the image of the battle disintegrated.

Back at Cards Za Paradise, Ryu opened a black box to find a Shadow Paladin card, Phantom Blaster Overlord (Shadow Paladin, Grade 3, Power 11000). "Ryou . . ." Ryu said solemnly, then closed the box.

* * *

Ryou went into the player's lounge and sat down on the sofa. Ryou sighed and started thinking about what Mei Ling had just said to him and how he had retorted with his speech. Ryou looked through his deck, and then, "I'm sorry." He said to his deck. "There's nothing I can do about this." His eyes has ruined his image of the units that he once allied with. The only way he could continue the game was to use the Shadow Paladin deck that he now has in his hands.

Ryou sighed and nearly fell asleep on the sofa (since he had to wake up early in the morning, he ended up waking earlier than usual) had it not been for Daigo sitting down on the sofa and bounced Ryou up.

"Yo!" Daigo, still in his professional form, said in his normal voice. "Feeling tired huh?"

Ryou sat up and didn't answer.

"Well I understand how you feel man, especially since you like to sleep in a lot." Daigo chuckled.

"Daigo . . ." Ryou said to the huge man, "You do know you haven't powered down yet right?"

Daigo looked at his body and realized he's still in his professional form, "Wow this feels so comfortable." Daigo mentioned, "I didn't even realize that I forgot to change back!" He said excitedly.

"It feels weird hearing your real voice while you still look like that." Ryou mentioned.

"I know right!" Daigo said chuckling. "Well at least it's not like there's anyone else in here that'll hear this voice."

"Besides, you should probably talk in your deep voice just in case someone does come in." Ryou said. "You would not want others to hear what you really sound like now would you?"

Daigo thought about it, "well it would make people suspicious of who I really am." Then Daigo switched to his deep voice, "How's this?"

"Well it's not like I care." Ryou replied honestly. "By the way, how was your day yesterday?"

"Eh it was boring without you or even Kyoko to hang around." Daigo said, "Been so long since I got a chance to even be alone." Daigo then turned to Ryou and smiled, "You must have had fun being a guest at that junior tournament yesterday huh?"

"Junior tournament?" Ryou wondered since when was he involved in a junior tournament in the day before, "What are you talking about?"

Daigo was surprised Ryou was asking, "Didn't you say you were going to be a guest at a junior tournament?"

Ryou didn't remember saying that, "No, I said I was going to a concert where people were going to play Vanguard." Ryou said.

"Huh . . ." Daigo must have mistaken Ryou for meaning Ryou was going to go be a guest at a junior tournament. "What concert did you go to anyway and why didn't you invite me?"

"Ooh!" Ryou shirked and looked away. Actually . . . Ryou had a reason he didn't invite Daigo. After all, Daigo a few weeks ago showed interest in Yume and well . . . Ryou doesn't want Daigo anywhere near Yume since well . . . Ryou's overprotective like that.

Daigo then tried to figure out what concerts were happening in the day before and remembered that there were a few people who were rushing to get tickets to a performance by Q4. "AHH!" Daigo realized which concert Ryou went to, "You went to a Q4 concert didn't you?"

Ryou felt a punch to his face as Daigo figured out where Ryou had went.

"AH!" Daigo shouted and pointed at Ryou. Daigo now spoke in his normal voice, "Why didn't you invite me with you? You know I'm a big fan of Q4!"

"Since when?" Ryou asked.

"Since I first saw Yume-chan perform . . ." Daigo sighed and blushed and began fantasizing about Yume . . . except the first image he got was Yume and Ryu kissing. "The heck?"

"I can see what you're fantasizing about." Ryou said thinking Daigo was fantasizing about Yume kissing Daigo. Except Ryou got that part wrong, Daigo was actually fantasizing about Ryu and Yume for some reason.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Daigo squealed in shame for thinking up such horrible fantasy. Daigo was fantasizing something horrible and thought Ryou was also seeing this horrible fantasy . . . except Ryou was seeing a less horrible image because he misinterpreted who Daigo was really fantasizing about. "But still." Daigo then grabbed Ryou's collar, "Why didn't you invite me still!" Daigo shook Ryou around, "You know how much I like Q4!"

"No I didn't." Ryou muttered.

Daigo stopped shaking Ryou and Daigo's eyes stated sparkling, "Anytime I'm down I listen to their songs. When I hear Yume-chan's voice," Daigo drooled, "my mood always gets lifted."

Ryou growled, "And that's why I refuse to let you anywhere near my sister."

"Hey, I told you I follow the bro code." Daigo slammed his chest with his fist, "I'll never date your sister."

"I didn't say you would date her." Ryou mentioned, creating a flaw in what Daigo had just said.

"IYAH!" Daigo yelped. Daigo decided to change the subject, "So that Mei Ling girl, she's pretty hot huh?" Daigo chuckled sheepishly. "I hear that she wears a sexier dress when she's in her waitress uniform at the restaurant she works at."

"I got a girlfriend." Ryou bluntly said and sat cross leg. Daigo sweat dropped since he realized he was talking about how hot a girl was to a guy who already has a lover.

"Never mind." Daigo decided that he needed to change subjects again. "Did you know, today is Miku's birthday."

"Huh?" Ryou wondered why Daigo would say that all of a sudden.

"You're friends with her aren't you?" Daigo asked.

Ryou looked away and thought about how to answer. "She's friends with Yume and Ryu . . . I never really became friends with her."

"But I know you've hung out with her and the other girls in Q4 a lot." Daigo said, knowing that back then during his junior tournament days, not only was he watching Ryu closely, but also Ryu's group. Daigo remembered seeing a kid that looked just like Ryu and all their friends, the girls of Q4 included. Knowing all that, it would logically mean Ryou at least has a friendship with the girls.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" Ryou asked Daigo. "What do you think you can achieve by telling me about her birthday?"

"Well I was thinking you might want to get a gift for her." Daigo said. "She is after all, a birthday girl you know."

Ryou didn't answer.

"Well I got to get going." Daigo said. "Kind of wanted to go get a gift for her."

"And you want to go see my sister again." Ryou said bluntly, making Daigo freeze in shock.

"What do you mean?" Daigo asked Ryou while turning slowly to see Ryou's angry sunglass less face. The purple eyes of Ryou stared straight at Daigo.

"How else do you explain how you know Miku's birthday?" Ryou asked. "You went to Cards Za Paradise didn't you?" Daigo whimpered. "You saw my sister yesterday didn't you?" Daigo felt a damned charging lance pierce his heart. And he's immune to Ryou's eyes. "Let me tell you this, I forbid you to even think about dating my sister!" Ryou lunged at Daigo and got Daigo into a chokehold. This was a scene of a small man using a chokehold on a big man. Except said big man was not really big in reality.

"UNCLE UNCLE!" Daigo gagged and kept hitting Ryou's hands so Ryou would release Daigo. Ryou was surprisingly strong for a guy who got beat up all the time in his younger days.

* * *

"ONII-CHAN!" Yume squealed as she jumped down from the stairs and lunged at Ryu. Yume hugged Ryu from behind and puckered her lips.

"AIYA!" Lee shouted and rushed down the stairs and quickly covered Yume's mouth with his hands. "Siblings are not allowed to kiss!"

Yume then punched Lee in the face. "Oh come on, I was only going to give Ryu a kiss on the cheek." Yume said. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is when the sibling constantly flirts with the other sibling!" Lee shouted at Yume and dodged a dive from Bruce. "HAH!" Lee taunted Bruce only to get punched by Yume again.

"You're a big pervert." Yume mumbled.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" Lee shouted, then realized, "You know, I just realized, shouldn't I reserve this line specifically for Ryu?" Then both Lee and Yume looked at Ryu and realized that he was asleep.

"AW ONII-CHAN!" Yume yelped.

"Wow, he's sleeping sitting up." Lee mentioned. There was a snot bubble coming out of Ryu's nose. "Man, I thought this only happens in cartoons." Lee then popped the bubble and Ryu's hand flew up to punch Lee in the face. "GOD DAMN IT!" Ryu was also by the way still asleep.

"He must have woken up early today just to do all the preparations for Miku." Yume said then sighed. "Man, he sure treats all woman with the same kindness." Yume sighed fantasizing Ryu as some dependable husband.

"SISTERS SHOULD NOT IMAGINE THEIR BROTHERS AS HUSBANDS!" Lee was about to say but instead held up a picket sign that said that instead.

Ryu snorted and then snored. At the moment, Ryn and Karen came down the stairs.

"Aw." Ryn squealed upon seeing Ryu sleeping like that, "He looks so cute."

Karen poked Ryu's cheeks, then she grinned and gurgled.

"I don't like that look." Lee mentioned. "You're planning something."

Ryu snorted then his head fell down and smacked the counter. After a short pause in which there were no sounds whatsoever, Ryu then got up. "OW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Who the hell did that? Who hit me on the head?"

"You fell down and hit your head on the counter." Lee replied to Ryu. Ryu nodded.

"Why didn't you save me?" Ryu asked. Lee had no answer and then Ryu flicked Lee's head really hard.

"OW!" Lee yelped.

Ryu then looked around and found Ryn, Karen, and Yume down, but, "Where's Miku?" Ryu asked. "She's usually the one up first isn't she?"

"She might still be asleep." Yume replied. "Besides, she's the birthday girl today, she should be allowed to sleep a little longer you know."

"True and all, but if she doesn't wake up she's going to miss her birthday." Ryu got out of his seat and flung his red coat on. "Well I might as wake her up so she doesn't miss her own birthday now." Ryu then rushed upstairs.

Lee rubbed his head where Ryu had flicked it then watched as Ryu rushed upstairs. "Man, Ryu really cares about Miku doesn't he?" Then Lee mentioned, "But then again, he treats all of you practically the same anyway."

All the girls sighed in exasperation.

Lee wondered if he said something wrong. "What did I say?"

The point was, Ryu treated almost every girl the same. That's kind of difficult to witness for someone who really loves Ryu a lot. It just looks like Ryu is hiding his feelings, which can get annoying sometime.

* * *

Ryu ran upstairs and knocked on Miku's door. "Yo Miku!" Ryu shouted. "Wake up!" Ryu got no answer from the girl. "Come on Miku!" Ryu said then heard Miku cry. "Miku?" Ryu found the door unlocked and opened the door.

Ryu rushed in and found Miku still in bed, holding onto a stuffed bear. Tears were coming down her eyes and she was curled up in her sheets. "Nii-chan you idiot." Miku cried in her sleep. "I hate you."

Ryu looked at Miku in surprised and sighed. "Man Miku, you dreaming of him now?" Ryu sat down on Miku's bed and gently stroke her face. "You've had it hard." Ryu said in his most gentle tone.

A long time ago, Miku's parents died in an accident. She was still young, but her elder brother was an adult and became her legal guardian. It just so happened that her brother also happened to be a professional player in the pro circuit at the time. Because of that, Miku's brother barely had any time to spend with her and left her alone at home most of the time. Miku had enough of that and ran away from her home three years ago.

Ryu got into the bed with Miku and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I guess you do need to sleep a little more today."

* * *

Daigo, in his normal form, came out of the stadium with a masked Ryou. "You know your disguise is kind of obvious right?" Daigo asked Ryou.

No one who passed by seemed to notice Ryou was Ryou but they kept looking at Daigo as if Daigo looked a little big familiar to them.

"I'm not the one everyone keeps looking at suspiciously." Ryou mumbled under his mask.

"Touche." Daigo said snapping his fingers. "Well since you're coming out with me why don't we go to your brother's shop together to wish Miku a happy birthday?" Daigo suggested but then Ryou just walked off. "Ryou?"

"Sorry, but I promised Kyoko that I was going to do something for her today." Ryou said and then ran off.

Daigo was wondering why Ryou was quick to rush off since even if the guy did love Kyoko a lot, Ryou never actually ran away as if he needed to be near Kyoko every single moment in his life. And when Daigo thought about it, didn't Kyoko have something important today to do?

Daigo shrugged it off since Ryou was Ryou, Daigo can't argue about that. Now Daigo decided that this was a good time to give Miku not only a birthday gift, but also an apology gift from professional Daigo since he did beat her in a tournament a few months ago. "Now if only I can just figure out what I can get for her."

* * *

Miku groaned and then opened her eyes and noticed that she slept later than usual.

She tried getting up but felt some weight on her waist. She looked down and saw Ryu's hand around her. She turned around and saw Ryu's sleeping face. Miku felt a bit amused when she saw Ryu just sleeping there since she never expected to ever see the guy who likes to be in the bed of his sister's in her bed. She then pinched Ryu's cheek forcing him to wake up instantly.

"What?" Ryu asked when he opened his eyes.

"Manager, what are you doing in my bed?" Miku asked politely.

Ryu pretended to ponder on why he was in the bed in the first place since he didn't want to tell Miku that he got in to comfort her from her dreams as she slept. "I guess I just like being in women's beds." Ryu replied with a smile.

"Well can you get off, you're making it very difficult for me to want to even get out of bed." Miku said since Ryu being right there made it really hard for Miku to want to break away from the moment.

Ryu didn't really understand why him having just his arm around Miku would make it hard for Miku to get up but Ryu got off the bed anyway.

Ryu turned his back and headed for the exit, "Come on now, get out of bed. If you stay in there all day you're going to miss your big day." Ryu said and turned to see Miku already lifting her shirt in order to change, "GAH!" Ryu yelped and fell backwards out the exit.

Miku looked surprised as to why Ryu would just tumble out her room. "What is it?" Miku asked.

Ryu got up and his whole face was red, "WHY ARE YOU CHANGING WHEN I'M HERE?" Ryu yelled. "Have you no decency woman?"

Miku was surprised that Ryu, who is usually a pervert, would be scolding her for doing something like changing while he was in the room.

"I'm a man, you really should be careful what you do around me." Ryu said while blushing. "You'll never know when I'll just lose control of myself and do something stupid." Ryu stuttered a little. He turned around and found Miku still changing despite what he said. "You really don't care that I can see you do you?"

"Not really." Miku replied. It's not like she really cares that Ryu can see her bare body after all.

"You seriously should at least remember that I'm a man and men are evil beings!" Ryu confessed. At the same time Lee downstairs sneezed and then got punched by Bruce for sneezing, because men, whether human or not, are evil. "I'll just . . . get going." Ryu then ran off.

Miku watched as Ryu ran and then she let out a sigh. "Ryu you idiot." She said to herself, but then she smiled since Ryu being and idiot was actually one of his charms.

* * *

Outside, Shiroi, Sei, Takuto, and Saito were making their way towards the shop. Shiroi was telling Takuto and Saito of what he (Shiroi) saw and heard the day before, especially that about Ryu being the legendary junior player. "NO WAY!" Takuto and Saito yelled together in unison.

"Just ask Sei, she was there too." Shiroi said.

"Yep, heard it all myself." Sei said with a giggle, "though I wasn't quite sure what everything meant though."

"If that manager really was that legendary card fighter, why isn't he in the pro circuit right now?" Takuto asked. "He should be godly right now."

"He should be the King." Saito corrected Takuto in regards to Ryu being godly. "But what I'm just wondering, if he really is the legendary card fighter, why is his brother the one who is King then?"

"Who knows." Shiroi shrugged. "Hino-san didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it much."

"He even kind of cried about it." Sei mentioned, surprising both Saito and Takuto since they couldn't imagine the guy who seemed to always be smiling to cry.

At the same moment the boys and Sei reached the shop, Shiroi bumped into Daigo. "OW!" Both yelled and fell backwards.

"You know Shiroi, you have a habit of bumping into people." Sei mentioned to Shiroi's face as Shiroi got up.

"Ow . . ." Shiroi whined when he got up and then noticed that Daigo was down. "Oh, it's Daigo." Takuto and Saito looked at Daigo to see if Daigo was the professional Daigo and didn't recognize Daigo at all. Daigo didn't respond. "Daigo-san?" Shiroi then noticed that Daigo was unconscious. "The heck?"

"Wow he fainted just like yesterday." Sei said and giggled. Takuto and Saito had no idea what Shiroi and Sei were talking about. "You should punch him Shiroi to wake him up."

"He's going to hate me!" Shiroi yelled.

Bruce flew out an opened window to go to the bird feeder out on the tree, and then found Daigo unconscious. Bruce flew over to Daigo.

"Aw, it's Bruce." Sei squealed when she saw Bruce.

Takuto and Saito looked at each other since they really have no idea what was going on now.

"_HWA!_" Bruce prepared a stance, "_WA TA!_" Bruce used a one inch punch on Daigo's face, knocking him up and waking him up instantly.

"I'M UP!" Daigo yelped and looked around and noticed that he had fainted in public. "Well damn." Bruce bowed to Daigo and then flew off.

"Did that bird just punch the guy?" Saito asked Takuto.

"I saw nothing." Takuto nodded.

* * *

Inside Ryu tumbled down the stairs, "ACK!" Ryu yelped and started bouncing down the stairs.

"Huh?" Yume, who was just walking by the stairs, looked up and saw her brother falling down. "ACK!" She screamed when Ryu fell on top of her.

"THE HINO X GENE STRIKES AGAIN!" Both siblings yelped at the same time.

"Good morning!" Shiroi came in and greeted.

"Don't you have school boy?" Lee asked Shiroi and Shiroi's friends. Shiroi and his friends all shrugged.

"Anyway, we're here today because it's Miku-chan's birthday!" Takuto exclaimed.

"Oh?" Saito said when he turned to Takuto, "Are you betraying your dear Yume-chan now?" Takuto slapped Saito's lips.

"Well that's fine, just as long as you're not ditching class in order to be here." Lee said while reading a magazine at the counter. Ryn giggled at Lee. Lee looked at Ryn confused, "What?"

"You act like you work here." Ryn giggled.

Lee noticed what just happened then palmed his face. "For the record I don't work here." Lee said to the boys.

"But it's still awesome to see you here." Sei squealed and Lee gave her a gleaming smile and thumbs up.

"By the way, where's Ryu anyway?" Daigo asked coming in while dragging a huge box.

"Who are you?" Lee still wondered who Daigo was since he did not get a good answer the day before.

Karen pointed where Ryu was. "Ryu is right over there on top of his sister."

Everyone then looked and found Ryu with his face planted between Yume's breasts. Sei blushed and made a soft squeal of delight. Ryn blushed and looked away. Daigo blushed and held his hand over his mouth in order to hide what expression he was making. Shiroi, Takuto, Saito, and Lee however all furrowed their brows and then pointed at Ryu, and all of them screamed in rage at the indecent act that Ryu was doing.

Ryu got off his sister and pushed himself up. His face was all red and found Yume's face was also all red.

"We can tell you enjoyed that Ryu." Karen said bluntly to Ryu. Then Shiroi, Takuto, Saito, and Lee all screamed in rage again.

Ryu stayed silent, then said, "well I can't deny that can I?"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DENY IT AT LEAST!" Shiroi, Takuto, Saito, and Lee all shouted together.

"Geez," Ryu said while finally standing up. "Why are all of you so hung up on me whenever I'm near Yume?" Yume got up and then laid her head on her brother's shoulder, and blushed since she was embarrassed at what just happened.

"WHY WOULDN'T WE BE HUNG UP!" Both Lee and Shiroi all shouted at once. Takuto and Saito didn't say anything since they just realized, why do they care so much about what Ryu does to his own sister? (Both Lee and Shiroi have sisters of their own so . . .)

"Yeesh." Ryu shrugged. "It's like siblings aren't supposed to be near each other."

"NOT AS CLOSE AS YOU TWO!" Lee and Shiroi shouted. Takuto and Saito pushed Sei away since they probably didn't want to be nearby right at this moment.

"Yeesh, fine, fine." Ryu said then walked away, making Yume, who was still leaning on Ryu's shoulder, fall into Karen's breasts.

Lee and Shiroi noticed what had happened and both sweat dropped. "Maybe we're looking too much into this." Lee said. "They did say the Hinos were really clumsy.

Yume got up and yelped when she noticed Karen was mad for Yume falling like that, then Yume ran to Ryu fearing what Karen would do to her, "HELP ME NII-CHAN! She's going to kill me!" Yume grabbed onto her brother tightly.

"Geez, you're making it really hard for me not to be near you, you know." Ryu said patting Yume's head and stroking her cheeks.

"Bull shit." Shiroi said. "The two are obviously way too into each other."

Ryn decided to barge into Lee and Shiroi's conversation with each other, "Well to be frank, some siblings do remain close to each other to old age you know," Ryn mentioned. "Some siblings are even more close than Ryu and Yume are." Lee and Shiroi made disgusted faces because of the implications of what Ryn had just said, "Get your heads out of the gutter." Ryn frowned and then punched Lee's face and palmed Shiroi's head.

"Why did I get punched!" Lee yelped as he fell backwards.

"This is child abuse!" Shiroi the sixteen year old yelped.

After a while of shouting and bellowing from both sides, Miku finally came down the stairs. "You took a while to get down here." Karen noted when she saw Miku.

"What's all the commotion about?" Miku asked since she walked down into a scene of Lee and Shiroi calling Ryu out on something and the reverse as well.

"Oh they were talking about how some siblings are more closer to each other than some other siblings." Karen replied then cackled. "Though if you ask me, if you're talking about close siblings Ryu and Yume really take the cake."

Miku sighed, "Well at least those two are very close siblings." Miku noted then thought about her own case.

"Anyway I really don't have time to deal with this." Ryu said, "I got to prepare everything for Miku tonight and I can't dilly dally." Ryu turned his body but was still looking at those who were commenting on how Ryu was living his life. "I've already lost enough time as is." Ryu tapped Yume's shoulder, "Watch the shop for me all right?"

Yume nodded, "Ok Nii-chan."

Then Ryu turned and saw Miku standing next to Karen and by the stairs. "MIKU!" Ryu yelped in surprise and then ran upstairs as if to avoid Miku.

The girls of Q4 all sweat dropped when they all saw Ryu run up like that.

Lee whistled after Ryu had bolted up like that. "Was he planning some sort of surprise for Miku already?" Lee asked Ryn.

Miku decided to reply to Lee, "Actually, it's kind of predictable that Ryu would do something like that." Lee looked surprise since he didn't know Ryu for being someone who was predictable. "He does it every year, and not only for me but for the others as well." Others being Yume, Ryn, and Karen.

"Wow." Lee whistled and looked at the stairs where Ryu had ran up. "He doesn't look it but he really does care for all of you doesn't he?" Maybe Lee shouldn't be giving Ryu a hard time for always being so close to his sister. It was probably his type of character after all, Ryu just wants to make sure everyone stays happy.

Shiroi thought about what Lee had said then noticed that Ryu treats all the girls almost exactly the same as Ryu does to Yume. "Actually now that I think about it, maybe Hino-san just sees all of them as his sisters huh?" Shiroi said to Lee. What Shiroi had just said then made Ryn, Karen, and Miku all grunt in despair.

They all turned away, "Can't blame him you know." Karen said with a gloomy face.

"It's how he acts after all." Ryn obvious with gloom said.

Miku however giggled softly to herself and started thinking of the man that she loved as a brother. Miku had been living with Ryu for many years so in a way, they have been living like siblings for a while. Or rather, Miku had been like a second sister to Ryu for three years now.

Daigo then pushed his big gift to Miku. "Yo." Daigo said to Miku. Miku wasn't quite sure who Daigo was but since she met Daigo the day before it wasn't like she wasn't completely unfamiliar with Daigo. "Happy Birthday." Daigo said and gave the box to Miku.

"You . . . you didn't have to." Miku said speechless as she got a huge gift from someone that she didn't really know.

"Nonsense." Daigo felt like he had to make up for his defeating of Miku many months ago since the only reason he won was really due to luck according to him. "Also, Daigo," Miku looked at Daigo weirdly for him mentioning his own name, "I meant the famous Daigo," Miku nodded, "wants to give you this note." Daigo handed the apology note that he wrote for Miku.

Miku read the note which had a very heartfelt apology written on it. "Well he didn't have to apologize for defeating me." Miku said. "It was a card fight after all. He beat me fair and square."

Daigo remembered how he got a last minute heal trigger as a sixth damage during that fight, "He still feels like he doesn't deserve his victory and gives you his apologies." Daigo said bowing to Miku.

"Man with the way you're talking it's almost like you are him." Miku said with a giggle. Miku's comment almost made Daigo panic. Karen noticed something was very wrong with the way Daigo was acting but she didn't really care so she didn't even pursue it.

While Daigo and Miku (with Karen observing) were talking to each other, Lee, Shiroi (with Ryn observing) were still going on about all that had happened between Ryu and Yume. "Nothing still justifies Ryu falling into your breasts!" Lee shouted while pointing at Yume.

"Why the heck do you keep bringing that up?" Yume asked while holding her hands cross armed over her chest and she blushed. "Do you want me to admit that I liked it or something?"

"Well did you?" Shiroi asked Yume.

Yume's face became even more red. "Honestly, I kind of like it whenever my brother does something perverted to me." She said it softly enough that only Lee and Shiroi could hear her.

Both Lee and Shiroi both screamed in their minds and their whole world completely shattered.

Lee grabbed the boy and moved to another corner of the store.

Daigo chuckled at the scene that was unfolding. "Man, Ryou-sama's brother's shop sure is lively."

"_Maybe we're giving the wrong person the hard time._" Lee hissed into Shiroi's ears. "_It's the sister that's the messed up one._"

"_Or maybe both are pretty messed up._" Shiroi whispered calmly to Lee's ears. Lee thought about it and the possibility was there. "_Besides, I don't feel like scolding Yume._"

"_Well I do._" Lee said then turned to Yume. "Yume!"

"What?" Yume, holding the blunt Katana that Ryu hides behind the wall, asked Lee.

Lee figured that Yume would be absolutely lethal if she used the weapon, blunt or not. "Never mind." Lee said.

"_You wuss!_" Shiroi hissed at Lee.

"_You would become one too if you saw a cute girl with a weapon_." Lee hissed at the boy.

"What cute girl with a weapon?" A man's voice sounded and both Lee and Shiroi looked up to see who was talking to them since the voice wasn't that of a regular that appears often.

Both Lee and Shiroi's eyes widened in surprise at who had just entered the shop and talked to them.

"Raigeki!" Shiroi yelped and pointed at Rai who in a rare occurrence has come to Cards Za Paradise. "It's Raigeki!"

Everyone in the shop, turned to see Rai. "OOH!" Sei squealed. "Shiroi-chan never said that Raigeki comes here."

"He doesn't come here often at least." Saito said to Sei. "This is like the second time he's actually come here since his first time many weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" Miku asked Rai then Rai shoved a small wrapped box in front of Miku.

"Don't ask." Rai replied as Miku looked at the box in confusion. "I was asked to come." Then Rai looked down to look at the companions that he brought along with him, his siblings Lei and Gou. "That and it was my day off and my brother and sister wanted to come."

Lei and Gou bowed, "THANKS FOR TAKING CARE OF OUR BROTHER." They said politely.

"Aw, your brother and sister have grown a lot since the last time I saw them." Yume said in adoration.

Rai noticed that Miku was still looking at the box he stuffed in front of her confused. "It's a birthday present." Rai's emotionless face then formed a frown. "Hurry up and take it before I change my mind and refuse to give it to you."

"Oh come on Rai, we all know you're not mean like that." Ryn teased the man.

"I've changed from a long time ago, I'm very mean now." Rai said coldly.

"Your lies are too obvious." Karen said even though Rai was showing no emotion in what he was saying. "You're making yourself looks really childish if you do that."

Rai growled and then just stuffed the box into Miku's hands. "Happy 20th Birthday." Rai then said to Miku while still in his usual tone.

Gou was looking at a group of kids who were card fighting each other and Gou looked like he really wanted to go. "Come on, go ahead." Rai said gently to his own little brother.

"Are you sure?" Gou asked Rai.

"Hey if you don't go, what was your reason for following me here?" Rai asked his brother. Gou still looked uneasy.

"But I'm not that good." Gou confessed.

"Hey everyone needs to start somewhere." Rai said and crouched down to face his brother. "You should test out your skills with those people. Maybe you'll make some new friends."

"All right." Gou nodded then ran up to the group.

"How about you Lei?" Rai turned to his sister and asked.

"I think I'll stay with the pretty onee-san (Big Sister)." Lei said already sitting by Yume at the counter. Yume giggled at being called pretty onee-san.

"Suit yourself." Rai said. Then looked at Miku who had a really surprised face. "What?"

"You know for a man as blunt as you, you sure are gentle with your own siblings." Miku remarked.

Rai blushed and looked away and didn't say anything.

"Aw, Raigeki is such a Tsundere." Sei squealed.

"I AM NOT!" Rai shouted at a random direction since he wasn't sure who said that. All the while, Hiroshi and Gou were going at it with their card fight but stopped when Rai shouted at a random direction.

"Your brother really is a Tsundere." Hiroshi said to Gou. Gou nodded since Rai pretty much was a Tsundere, mean a good chunk of the time in public, but very sweet most of the time.

"Man what is with all the commotion down here?" Ryu said coming down the stairs and then slipped. "GAH!" Ryu's X gene strikes again. Ryu fell down and this time fell on top of Karen and bounced on Karen's chest.

Lee and Rai shirked backwards when Ryu did that. "Ryu's a pervert isn't he?" Rai asked Lee.

"You should see what Ryu just did a few minutes ago." Lee said then looked at Yume who was looking through Lei's deck.

Ryu got up and looked around to see if anyone was going to make a big commotion about what he just did. Ryu shrugged when no one commented on what just happened. "So how come I leave for a few minutes and already I can hear a lot of shouting coming from down here." Ryu aid then noticed Rai standing next to Lee. "RAI!" Ryu yelled and pointed at Rai.

Rai sighed. "What?" The way Ryu just shouted sounded exactly like Ryu's voice when Ryu was ready to challenge someone.

"You're here!" Ryu said with a huge smile, "I challenge you . . ."

"I refuse." Rai bluntly said. "I brought my brother and sister here but that doesn't mean I brought my deck."

"Eh I made a Narukami deck you could borrow anyway." Ryu said with a huge grin, "But I'm glad you're refusing since the deck that I want to use on you, my Kagero deck, has been dismantled today and I forgot to fix it."

"Seriously?" Rai asked since Ryu wasn't known for not fixing up a deck after dismantling it. Especially when the deck was Ryu's Kagero.

"That and I have a ton of stuff to do today." Ryu said. "So I'm going to have to ignore you, so bye!" Ryu then rushed upstairs again.

"Geez," Rai muttered. "The guy just keeps moving doesn't he?" Lee and Shiroi nodded in agreement.

"Hey I got a question, did Ryu ask you to come here?" Miku asked Rai since Rai did say someone asked him to come.

Rai shook his head. "We haven't even seen each other for a long time." Rai said. "There would be no way for him to even tell me about your birthday."

"Well then who . . ." Miku said as the door to the shop opened.

A man wearing a golden jacket entered the shop and passed by Shiroi, who in an instant, recognized the man. "K-K-KOUSUKE!" Shiroi yelped and everyone in the shop all gasped in shock.

They all looked at the man wearing the golden jacket and all of them shouted, "KOUSUKE?"

The man who is named Kousuke waved, "Yo."

The girls of Q4 however were really shocked to see Kousuke, especially Miku.

"Hey Miku." Kousuke said and really surprised everyone since no one knew how Miku and Kousuke knew each other since Kousuke sounded like he was familiar with Miku. "It's been a while huh?"

Ryu who heard all the shouting came down the stairs again, "Man, can we all not shout so much today?" Ryu asked and then slipped down the stairs, "ACK!" Ryu's X gene strikes a third time. Ryu this time fell on top of Ryn's chest.

"Well at least he's not falling onto his sister anymore huh?" Lee commented to Shiroi.

Ryn let out a yelp and shoved Ryu off since Ryu did take her by surprise. Ryu got back up and then noticed how silent everyone got. "Ok so how come everyone was shouting before I got down here?" Ryu said then looked around and saw Kousuke. "KOUSUKE!" Ryu yelped and stood straight up.

Kousuke waved to Ryu. "You seem energetic enough today."

Ryu nodded. But Ryu looked worried. Ryu looked at Miku and wondered how she would handle Kousuke's sudden appearance since Kousuke was Miku's, "Nii-san . . ." Kousuke was Miku's brother . . . the brother that Miku has problems with.

"EH!" Everyone but the people who knew shouted in surprise since they didn't even know that either Miku or Kousuke had a sibling.

Kousuke smiled, "Man, it's been a long time since I've heard you call me that." Kousuke said, then found that Miku had tears streaming down her eyes. "Miku?"

Miku let out a gasp and then ran up the stairs.

Ryu got up in a rush after Miku ran upstairs. "MIKU!" Ryu shouted in worry and followed her. "MIKU!"

Daigo knew Kousuke from the pro circuit. Kousuke was a pro in the previous circuit but Kousuke was still playing nowadays. The thing was however, even if Daigo knew Kousuke from the pro circuit, Kousuke still kept his (Kousuke) personal life to himself. "Miku and him don't have a good relationship do they?" Daigo asked and the person who heard him was Yume.

"You have no idea." Yume replied ominously.

Kousuke, who came into the shop hoping to give his sister a happy greeting, sighed when he realized how badly he failed at doing that. "Miku . . ."


	12. Image 12: Familial Bonds of Shattered

_**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

"Miku." Ryu ran to Miku's room to try to find her. "Where did you go?" Ryu didn't find Miku in her room and Ryu rushed out of her room. Ryu started panicking since he wanted to make sure Miku was ok. Seeing Kousuke again after so many years might have given Miku a bit of a shock.

Ryu tried to figure out where Miku could possibly be but then heard sniffing coming from his room. Ryu dashed to his room and quickly opened his door. He found Miku all sitting on his bed all scrunched up and crying into her knees. Miku looked up to see Ryu then covered her face again with her knees. "Leave me alone." Miku sobbed.

Ryu sighed since he never wanted to see Miku sad like this. Ryu walked up to Miku and gently got in bed. He then inched his body so that he could be behind Miku. Ryu embraced Miku from behind. "Come on Miku don't be like this." Ryu said into Miku's ear. "He's still your brother you know."

"I hate him, I wish I never ever have to see him again." Miku cried.

"He's still down there you know." Ryu said. "If you don't want to see him, you'll never get a chance to go down there today."

"Forget him then!" Miku shouted. "I refuse to see him!"

Ryu sighed because he wasn't getting anywhere with Miku. It was true that Miku had a lot of problems with her brother. She and Kousuke have never been able to become close with each other because the two were never alongside each other for long. Kousuke became a pro player at a young age.

Downstairs, Shiroi and his friends were fawning over Kousuke, "Hey is it true that you became a Pro Player when you were only five?" Shiroi asked Kousuke with sparkles in the eyes.

Kousuke then let out a chortle. "Oh that's just a rumor that's heavily exaggerated." Kousuke replied.

"Ooh, makes sense." Shiroi said nodding.

"After all how can a kid become a Pro Player at such a young age?" Sei asked with glee.

"I was actually eight at the time." Kousuke replied whole heartedly.

Shiroi and his friends tried taking in what Kousuke had just said. Instead of five, Kousuke was eight when Kousuke entered the pro circuit. Though not as young as five, Kousuke was still a kid when he became a pro!

Kousuke is eight years older than Miku. Right when Miku was born, Kousuke had already began his pro career. Already from the beginning, Miku and Kousuke had already never been close to each other.

Upstairs, Miku was still crying her eyes out, "Did you even see how he acted when he came in?" Miku asked. "He didn't even act like we haven't seen each other for a long time. He just talked to me like nothing had happened."

"He's still your brother." Ryu said but still wasn't able to get through to Miku. Ryu didn't know what else he could do.

* * *

_It was true that in the past Miku and Kousuke weren't close with each other at all. Kousuke was rarely ever home and he was always busy with the pro career that he started when he was a very young boy._

_When the two's parents were killed in an accident, Kousuke became Miku's legal guardian, but he was still never home. Kousuke was pretty famous due to his reputation as a child prodigy. Miku was only ever seen as Kousuke's little sister, and never as Miku as herself. _

_Because of Kousuke's celebrity status, many people wanted to get close to Miku just because she was Kousuke's sister. No one wanted to be Miku's friend because she was Miku, instead they tried getting close to her because they knew that she was related to Kousuke. Miku got fed up with having no true friends who see her as herself. She secluded herself from the people in her world. Her loneliness was her only comfort in a world where her own brother doesn't pay much attention to her and no one around her ever sees her as Miku._

_"I'm all alone." 14 year old Miku said while she was sitting by the riverbank. "It's all my stupid brother's fault." Miku scrunched up her knees and held them together. Just once, she wanted to meet someone who become friends with her because she was Miku and not Kousuke's sister._

_At this time, a 16 year old boy wearing a red coat sat down next to Miku, completely oblivious to Miku's presence. The boy drank a can of soda and then let out a huge sigh, surprising Miku since she herself didn't notice the boy sitting by her, "Damn it I'm lost!" The boy shouted towards the river._

_Miku was really confused as to why there was a boy screaming out loud for no reason. Miku wondered if the boy was insane or something._

_The boy then laid back with his hands behind his back and then started snoring._

_Miku almost dropped down in shock, "he fell asleep." Miku muttered. Miku then took a look at the boy's face. Miku got a close look at the boy's face and made a mental note that the boy that ended up coming by her was kind of cute._

_"Hey I just noticed you're there." The boy said with his eyes closed surprising Miku._

_"Didn't you fall asleep?" Miku asked the boy._

_The boy chuckled, "well I was bored and I fell asleep for a bit until I realized I was next to a cute girl." He said with a huge grin._

_Miku didn't make a reply to the boy's comments since Miku has heard them all. Even if someone compliments her, they're only doing it because she's Kousuke's sister. This boy was probably no different._

_The boy then sat up, "Hey I'm looking for this new cafe that just opened." The boy said to Miku, "Do you have any idea where I can find this place?" The boy took out a ad promoting the grand opening of a cafe and the poster boy for the ad was Kousuke._

_Miku looked at the poster and figured that Ryu was no different from the other people that she have met before. "How come you can't find it?"_

_"Well I have bad sense of directions." The boy admitted. "Usually my brother comes along with me and he's the one to memorize the directions to places but today he's out with a cold. Besides, I kind of want to meet Kousuke because he's really interesting, I mean come on a child prodigy? How often do those come along?"_

_Miku looked away, "What makes you think I would know about his whereabouts." Miku scoffed. She didn't even know where her brother was today nor did she even care where Kousuke was. She could care less that Kousuke was promoting a new cafe._

_"EH!" The boy yelped in shock. "I thought Kousuke was famous enough that no one could possibly not know who he was!"_

_Miku was surprised at this boy's comment because, she was Kousuke's sister. Of course she knew who Kousuke was and yet this boy just asked that? Was the boy being sarcastic? Miku turned around to look at the boy._

_"Whoa . . ." The boy then looked at Miku's clothes which was a middle school uniform. "That's weird, you go to the same school as my sister, and you don't know who Kousuke is?" The boy then stood up and closely examined Miku, making Miku feel very uncomfortable. "Are you a transfer student?" The boy asked Miku earnestly._

_This boy, he really didn't know who Miku was. Despite knowing who Kousuke was, the boy can't seem to figure out the girl that he is talking to is related to Kousuke. He honestly didn't know that Miku was the sister of the famous Kousuke._

_"Wow, so you're new to town huh?" The boy said nodding. Miku tried to correct the boy, but then realized, since the boy didn't even know who she was, maybe she could become honest friends with the boy if she didn't try correcting the boy. "Man, so it was dumb of me to ask you for directions, I should be the one to show you around town huh?" Then the boy looked away, "then again, I'm probably a horrible person to be a tour guide so maybe I should forget it."_

_"Uh . . ." Miku rushed and grabbed the boy's arm, surprising the boy, "Actually . . . I wouldn't mind if you showed me around town."_

_"Huh?" The boy looked confused._

_Miku realized how weird she sounded saying what she had said to a total stranger. "Uh . . ." Miku twiddled her fingers around. "Well since you're lost and I'm not exactly familiar with this town," that was a total lie, "maybe we can hang out together for a day?"_

_"You asking me out on a date?" The boy asked Miku, making Miku blush. The boy then chuckled, "Just kidding, and I wouldn't mind." Then the boy made a stern face, "though I don't understand what you mean about me being lost and you not knowing about this town's layout and that being our excuse to hang out." Miku realized that it was really weird to use that as a justification to be with this boy. "Then again I don't care!" The boy said with a gleaming smile. The boy then held out his hand, "Name's Ryu, Ryu Hino!" The boy was a 16 year old Ryu, still as idiotic as ever as a Hino man would be. "What's your name?"_

_"Um . . ." Miku then shook Ryu's hand. "Miku S . . ." Miku stopped before she gave out her last name since she didn't want Ryu to find out that she and Kousuke were related._

_"Miku what?" Ryu asked since he noticed that Miku stopped talking after mentioning her first name. Miku panicked since this boy might demand to know her last name for some reason. Then Ryu smiled, "Actually I don't care, I'll never use your last name anyway since I know your first name already." Ryu pounded his chest with his fist, "I'm just that type of guy."_

_Miku never met a guy like Ryu before. Ryu was just so upbeat. Miku admitted to herself that Ryu was kind of annoying. And yet she found this kind of charming about Ryu._

_The two spent the rest of their day together. Miku never was able to be with anyone before like she has with Ryu. Before anyone who would try to get close to her would only take advantage of her because she got her allowance from Kousuke. Most people who acted like a friend to Miku was only doing it because they wanted to get closer to Kousuke._

_Ryu acted nothing like that. It helped that Ryu didn't even know who Miku was despite knowing who Kousuke was. Miku didn't want this day to end lest she may no longer see Ryu again._

_As fate would have it, Ryu and Miku eventually came across a cafe that was having its grand opening. "Hey would you look at that?" Ryu said pointing at the banner, "It's a grand opening."_

_Miku grunted in shock because this was the cafe that Ryu had been trying to look for. Miku knew her brother was in there, but she didn't want to be anywhere near her brother, not when she's with Ryu. "That's nice and all, come on let's get going." Miku frantically grabbed Ryu's arm and dragged Ryu._

_"Whoa there, don't have to grab me you know." Ryu said with a smile. "I'll follow you anywhere you go you know." Then the door to the cafe opened and someone ran out gloating about being able to get an autographed card from Kousuke. Ryu heard Kousuke's name and then turned around. Miku bit her lip in despair because Ryu wanted to see Kousuke and now, Kousuke was right in front of Ryu. The doors to the cafe closed, but not before the two could catch a glimpse of Kousuke inside the cafe._

_"WHOA!" Ryu yelped and realized just where he was. "Dang, so this is where this place was!" Ryu pulled his hand away from Miku, then made his way to the cafe._

_Miku stood frozen in shock because of what had happened. Miku looked down in despair, "It always happens . . ." No one Miku ever meets ever stays with her as long as Kousuke is involved._

_Ryu stopped before he made it to the entrance, and then, "AW CRAP!" Ryu then ran back to Miku, "Shit, I can't believe I would ignore you like that." Ryu grabbed Miku's hands, making her blush, "Sorry for that, everyone says I can be a bit airheaded at times." Ryu then thought that he needed to explain something to Miku since he thought that Miku wasn't from the town, "I don't know how they do it where you're from but here in this town, there is a pro circuit for a card game known as Cardfight Vanguard. Kousuke is a famous fighter in this circuit." Ryu then reached into his coat to take out his Dragonic Overlord card. "I'm aspiring to become a part of this circuit as well." Ryu held his Avatar out to show Miku. "I have a goal to become the King of this Circuit." Then Ryu pointed to the cafe, "And I want to test my skills with one of the most famous in the circuit, the Child Prodigy Kousuke!" Ryu said epically, "though he's not a child anymore." Ryu placed Overlord back into his deck box and this time he grabbed Miku's hand. "I hope I'm not being rude but actually would you mind coming in with me? I mean I kind of don't want to leave you alone, but at the same time I really want to meet Kousuke . . ." Ryu then placed his hands together, "I'll treat you to dinner afterwards. Please?"_

_Miku wanted to follow Ryu, but she didn't want to be near Kousuke either. In the end, Miku decided to follow Ryu. Maybe she can avoid making contact with Kousuke, because she did not want Ryu to find out her relation to Kousuke._

_Ryu went inside with Miku. There was a crowd around Kousuke as many of them wanted to get his signature._

_Ryu tried getting to Kousuke with Miku but Miku stopped and made Ryu release her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay back here." Miku said._

_Ryu sighed, "Well I guess I'd understand, you probably don't play Vanguard where you're from." It was true that Miku didn't know how to play Vanguard, but it was only due to the fact that her brother never had the chance to teach her how to play. "Just wait for me ok, I'll try to make quick work of Kousuke."_

_"Are you sure you can actually beat him, isn't he really strong?" Miku asked as if she was familiar with Kousuke a bit and realized what she had said was too obvious. Ryu however is still too much of an idiot to figure out what Miku had said might reveal a bit of her relation with Kousuke._

_"Who knows." Ryu said, "but I won't know until I try you know!" Ryu said with a grin. Ryu then turned and ran up to Kousuke, "Child Prodigy Kousuke!" Ryu shouted to the grown man. Kousuke was surprised to hear someone calling him that. Usually when someone calls him by that title, it would be a professional player a long time ago ready to challenge him. But this was a high school aged kid that wasn't even in the Pro Circuit to begin with saying that to Kousuke. "I challenge you to a Fight!"_

_Kousuke found it amusing that a non-pro would actually be brave enough to challenge him. "So may I ask who you are?"_

_"Name's Ryu, Ryu Hino." Ryu said pounding his chest with his fist. "The one who will one day become King!"_

_Kousuke instantly recognized Ryu's name. "You're the boy they call the Legendary Junior player aren't you?" Kousuke always wanted to meet the junior fighter that everyone said would one day become King. "So you're really here huh?" Kousuke chuckled and stood up, "Sure, I'll take your challenge," Kousuke cracked his knuckles. "I've been wanting to face off against you, you know."_

_The boy with ambitions to be King meets the prodigy who began as a boy. Both have wanted to meet each other, and now the two will do battle._

_"Dragonic Overlord, FINAL FLAME!" Ryu announced after resting his Dragonic Overlord for one last Eternal Flame._

_Kousuke took his fifth damage from Overlord's attack._

_"Now Nehalem attacks your Vanguard for a total power of 23000!" Ryu rested Nehalem with power from a trigger and Bahr behind Nehalem._

_"I guard with two Coongal (Gold Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000, Shield 10000)!" Kousuke played down two of the same units down in the Guardian Circle._

_Ryu grunted at the sight of those two cards. "Damn!"_

_"Coongal's skill." Kousuke said. "After they've guarded your attack, instead of going to the drop zone, they go to my soul." Kousuke then swiped the two cards into the soul of his Vanguard, Knight of Fury Agravain (Gold Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000)._

_Ryu growled because this whole fight he had been trying to beat Kousuke before Kousuke could use the ability of Agravain. With those Coongals, Agravain was that much more closer to using his skill._

_"You've done well trying to finish me off as quickly as you could." Kousuke said looking at his damage zone of five unflipped cards. "But unfortunately, your last attack has led me to what I need."_

_Ryu ended his turn knowing that he had no other choice._

_Kousuke drew his card. "My soul count is seven right now." Kousuke said flipping through Agravain's soul. "And now, with Agravain's soul charge skill." Kousuke grabbed the top card of his deck and swiped the card under Agravain giving Agravain 2000 power. "Now my soul is eight, and my damage is at five . . . MEGABLAST!" Kousuke flipped over all five of his damage and then threw the eight cards in his Vanguard's soul into the drop zone. Agravain's card glowed red. "Now with Agravain's skill active, he gains a power plus 1000 for each of my Gold Paladin rearguards and an extra Critical!" Kousuke currently only had three Gold Paladin rearguards due to Ryu's Eternal Flame in the other turn, but Kousuke still had two cards in his hand. "Call, two Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains (Gold Paladin, Grade 2, Power 10000)!" Now Kousuke had five Gold Paladin rearguards. On its own, Agravain had a total power of 17000 now._

_"Now my Beaumains attacks your Dragon Knight Berger!" This was an attack of 18000 so Ryu could not block this attack easily since the unit that was being attacked had a power of 8000. "Now for the coup de grace." Kousuke then rested Agravain and its booster, Little Battler Tron (Gold Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000). "Since I have more rearguards than you right now, Tron gives Agravain an additional 4000 power!" Total power was 27000._

_Ryu threw down 3 cards to guard, "Monica, Tahr, Nehalem all to guard!" All Ryu could do now was hope Kousuke would not pull a trigger._

_Kousuke did his twin drive and checked into a Critical Trigger. "Too bad, power and critical to Agravain."_

_Agravain with a total power of 32000 smashed through Overlord's 31000. Ryu took three damage. The only way Ryu would survive this would be if Ryu pulled three heal triggers. Unfortunately for him, he already had used two heal triggers in the turns before. Ryu lost right there._

_"Heh, looks like I still have a ways to go." Ryu said sending Dragon Dancer Monica to the damage zone._

_Kousuke then let out a sigh of relief, "man you were a tough one." Kousuke said to Ryu. "Had me on the ropes right there you know. One misstep from me and it would've been all finished for me."_

_"I still lost." Ryu shrugged. "But it was still fun." Ryu gave Kousuke a gleaming smile._

_"Ok how about this, to make up for you losing to me why don't I give you an autograph?" Kousuke asked politely._

_"HELL NO!" Ryu exclaimed and then pointed at Kousuke. The crowd gasped because Ryu rejected Kousuke's offer for an autograph. Miku was also surprised since she never expected anyone to act like that in front of her famous brother. "I'm going to be King of Vanguard one day so I refuse to get a signature from you. If I want your signature I'm going to force you to give it to me."_

_"Oh . . ." Kousuke was amused at the way Ryu was acting, "You think you can become King?"_

_"I don't think, I know!" Ryu declared._

_"Well then, I expect to see you one day, future King." Kousuke bowed to Ryu._

_"Though I think my brother would like your signature." Ryu said holding a black autograph book from his coat. "So maybe I should get you an autograph for my brother."_

_Kousuke then chuckled, "Oh wow, you be so shy to use that excuse." Kousuke chortled. "Don't worry about it, I understand."_

_"No I'm serious." Ryu said bluntly, "My brother is sick today so he couldn't come." Kousuke then laughed again because he thought Ryu was making another excuse. Ryu then took out his cell phone, "now that I think about it, he might actually like to see you." Ryu then placed a video call for Ryou._

_Kousuke then drooped his body because he was speechless. "Wait . . . You were serious?"_

_Ryu's phone connected to Ryou's phone and then Ryu turned his phone around so Ryou could interact with Kousuke through the video call._

_After Kousuke signed the black signature book that belonged to Ryou, Ryu was ready to leave with Miku when Kousuke caught sight of his sister. "Oh Miku!" Kousuke waved at Miku, "Hey Miku, what are you doing here?"_

_Ryu looked at Miku and then at Kousuke to see if Kousuke was looking at Miku. Ryu looked back at Miku who was looking very worried. "Eh . . ." Ryu was confused as to how Kousuke knew Miku since Miku acted like she didn't know who Kousuke was._

_Kousuke then walked up to Miku, "Aw man, I was just about to call you. I'm sorry but today I won't be able to make it back home." Kousuke held his hands together to apologize to his sister, "So sorry about this, it was an unexpected turn of events." _

_Miku didn't say anything, and then ran out the cafe._

_Ryu then ran after Miku, "MIKU!" Ryu shouted, surprising Kousuke since Kousuke didn't know how Ryu knew Miku._

_"Are you one of Miku's friends?" Kousuke asked Ryu._

_Ryu stopped in his tracks, "Eh . . ." Ryu decided he should be honest. "I guess you can say that."_

_"Oh." Kousuke then bowed to Ryu, "Thanks for taking care of her."_

_"Hai . . ." Ryu bowed back to Kousuke._

_Kousuke then said, "My sister isn't a handful is she?" Ryu shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, but I think I better get going before I lose her." Ryu said bowing to Kousuke now knowing that Miku is Kousuke's sister. Ryu bowed once more, then he dashed out the exit._

_Kousuke watched in bewilderment as the boy ran away, then he sighed and smiled, "man, Miku why didn't you tell me you had friends like that?"_

_Outside Ryu dashed towards Miku and grabbed her shoulder, "Hey slow down Miku!" Ryu grabbed Miku and turned her around, and saw tears flowing down her eyes. "Huh?"_

_Miku sharply turned away from Ryu, "Leave me alone!" She shouted then ran._

_Ryu ran after her, "hey what did I do to you?" Ryu asked while chasing Miku, "If it was because I took the time to see Kousuke then I apologize again but I promise, I'll make it all up to you." Miku still didn't stop for Ryu. "MIKU!" Ryu shouted then he tripped. "GACK!" Ryu screamed as the X gene of the Hinos activated and Ryu clumsily fell._

_Miku turned around because she heard Ryu make a very loud yelp and then found Ryu falling down on her. Miku fell to the ground as Miku pinned her down._

_Miku sniffed when she hit the ground. "ACK!" Ryu yelped, "Did I hurt you?"_

_"I never wanted you to find out." Miku confessed, and Ryu didn't know what Miku was talking about, "I didn't want you to know that I was related to Kousuke." Miku then cried, "I didn't want you to find out."_

_"Huh?" Ryu was bewildered as to why Miku would be like that. "Is that really the only reason?" Ryu then scratched the back of his head. "Seriously?"_

_"You're the first person that has ever tried becoming a friend of mine's without knowing who I really was." Miku cried, "I didn't want to lose that." She started to wail, "Kousuke always ruins everything for me, I'm all alone, I have no friends, nothing I have . . ." Then Ryu pulled Miku up, "YIPE!" Ryu started to pull Miku elsewhere, "What are you doing?"_

_"Don't you remember?" Ryu asked, "I promised I'd treat you to dinner."_

_"I can't let you do something like that just because Kousuke is my brother." Miku struggled to get out of grip._

_Ryu stopped, and Miku stopped struggling. "Funny . . ." Ryu said coldly, "last time I checked I said I would treat Miku to dinner, not Kousuke's sister."_

_Miku was speechless after what Ryu just said to her, "Wha . . ."_

_"You're Miku right?" Ryu asked Miku and Miku had no idea how to answer Ryu. "Last I check, until just a few moments ago, I didn't even know you and Kousuke were related." Ryu then began to walk and Miku this time decided to follow Ryu without struggling out of his grip. "I made friends with Miku. You being Kousuke's sister will change nothing about our friendship." Miku then instead of trying to get out of Ryu's grip, held Ryu's hand to follow him wherever he goes._

_Ryu took Miku to a cafe and after getting their orders, Ryu apologized to Miku, "sorry if I was rough with you out there." Ryu said, "I didn't hurt your hand did I?"_

_"No I'm fine." Miku said while twiddling her fork around her spaghetti that she ordered. Miku kept glancing at Ryu every second. Miku at first thought Ryu was just a pretty face, but she didn't expect Ryu to be so honest. Usually if anyone said the things that Ryu said, they were just lying to her._

_"Why did you act so distant with me after Kousuke called you?" Ryu asked. "I mean come on, how come you went all 'I didn't want you to know' on me?"_

_Miku grunted since it was kind of hard for her to tell Ryu. "It's difficult being Kousuke's sister." Miku said and she looked down depressed. "No one ever takes the time to know me, all they do is come up to me and be friendly to me just because I'm Kousuke's sister."_

_"You sound like you and Kousuke aren't very close." Ryu mumbled as he slurped his noodles from what he ordered. "Which is weird considering he's your brother."_

_"How can we even be close?" Miku retorted to Ryu and then looked out the window to gather her thoughts. "He's never home when I want him to be, and he's so famous that all everyone sees when they look at me is just some decoration that allows them to get to Kousuke." A tear slowly fell down Miku's eyes, "I hate him."_

_Ryu then wiped Miku's tear from her face. "Hey don't be like that." Ryu said and Miku looked back at Ryu. "He's still family." Ryu said gently._

_"Then why can't I feel like we are?" Miku asked Ryu._

_Ryu laid back in his seat, "You know you might be able to connect with him better if you do something together with him." Ryu then snapped his fingers, "I got it! You and him can card fight! Your feelings will surely get to him."_

_Miku jumped a little when she heard Ryu say card fight, "Um . . ." Miku then admitted, "when I told you before that I didn't know anything about Vanguard . . . I wasn't lying."_

_"Oh?" Ryu was really surprised to hear that the sister of Kousuke didn't know how to play Vanguard. "Well that's a bummer."_

_"I mean I want to learn how to play . . ." Miku confessed, "But Kousuke is never around to teach me . . . and well . . . I haven't found any one that could teach me."_

_"I'll teach you." Ryu said._

_"Eh?"_

_Ryu then opened up his coat, "I bring a lot of decks with me." Ryu then started taking out a bunch of deck boxes that he keeps strapped into his coat. Miku was astonished as to how much Ryu was holding under his coat. "I got my Shadow Paladins, my Pale Moon, the Bermuda Triangle deck that I'm helping my sister build, my brother's Royal Paladin that I brought so he could be in spirit with me today, my Kagero and Nubatama mixed deck, my Oracle Think Tank deck, an alternate Kagero deck . . ." Ryu went on and on. Miku kind of got lost in all the names that Ryu was giving out, so Miku just took up a silver box. Miku opened it to see the first card (CEO Amaterasu, Oracle Think Tank, Grade 3, Power 10000)._

_"Ah, Oracle Think Tank!" Ryu exclaimed after Miku opened the box. "Since you've picked that one up, I bet that's the one that fits you the most!" Ryu then swiped a red deck box and then swept the rest of the deck boxes back into his coat. Ryu spun his red deck box and then took out his Kagero deck, "and this, this is the one that fits me the best!"_

_At that very moment, for some reason, an image of a certain white knight (Blaster Blade) appeared over Ryu. Miku rubbed her eyes because she wasn't sure why she saw that image. Was she seeing things? What did that white knight mean if Ryu was holding a deck of red dragons?_

_Ryu then began teaching Miku how to play Vanguard. "So this unit right here that you got," Ryu pointed at Miku's Vanguard, CEO Amaterasu, "when she attacks instead of the usual drive check that you did the previous turns." Ryu then explained a skill that Amaterasu had, "Now since it's the start of your main phase, you must put the card at the top of your deck in the stack of cards under your Vanguard." Miku took Silent Tom (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 2, Power 8000) and swiped it under Amaterasu's soul. "Now you can check the top card of your deck and you can choose to put it at the bottom or at the top." Miku checked the card and decided she would like to place it at the bottom. "Now begin your assault!" Ryu showed off his hand of 7 cards while his vanguard was Dragonic Overlord._

_Miku rested Amaterasu and Weather Girl Milk (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 1, Power 6000) behind Amaterasu._

_Ryu had three damage so he decided to call, "No Guard." He said confidently._

_Miku then did her twin drive, "First Check." Miku checked Oracle Guardian Nike (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger Critical)._

_"OOH!" Ryu shirked, "That's a Critical Trigger." Ryu started explaining what a Critical Trigger does. "So basically now I take two damage if you decide to give the Critical effect to your Vanguard."_

_Miku did just that and then gave power to her rearguard Silent Tom. "Second check." Miku then flipped over her next top card, which was Psychic Bird (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 0, Power 4000, Trigger Critical) "Critical Trigger again."_

_"ACK!" Ryu yelped as his damage was at 3, which meant a critical plus 2 would ruin him._

_"So . . . does this mean that if I give the critical effect to Amaterasu, you take three damage?" Miku asked. Ryu nodded. "Ok then!" Miku said with big smile, "then I give the critical to Amaterasu and the power to Tom."_

_Ryu then swiped three cards from his top deck and threw them all to the damage zone with no heal triggers in sight. "Man . . ." Ryu looked at his damage zone in shock then chuckled, "Are you sure you've never played Vanguard before, I've never heard of a newbie pulling a move like that!" Ryu joked._

_The two played a few more games until they realized that they had been in the cafe for a long time and that it became dark outside, "Whoops." Ryu said as he began to notice the moon outside. "Man I probably should be escorting you back home." Ryu said, "Kousuke might get worried if he goes home and doesn't see you there."_

_"You don't have to worry about that." Miku sighed, "He's never home anyway."_

_"Still I probably shouldn't keep you long." Ryu then called for the check. "I mean come on, I still have to get you home . . . that and my sister might be worried sick about me at this point." Ryu then realized something, "oops, I think I might've left my phone on silent." Ryu then took his cell phone out and what do you know . . . there were a bunch of missed calls from Yume. "Ah cha . . ." Ryu decided that he needed to give Yume a message that he would be back home after he was finished with what he was doing._

_"Your sister and you sound like you are very close." Miku commented._

_Ryu blushed and chuckled nervously, "Man I'd be lying if I said we weren't," Ryu scratched his cheeks. "If I'm gone from her even just one second more than I'm supposed to, she gets so worried that she won't stop with trying to get in contact with me."_

_"Wish my brother and I were that close." Miku sighed._

_Ryu noticed how sad Miku was after Ryu mentioned how close he was to Yume. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was being a bit insensitive to Miku. "Hey, cheer up." Ryu said. "Like I said, try and card fight Kousuke, I'm pretty sure it'll bring you two together and your feelings will be able to reach him."_

_"Are you sure about that?" Miku asked._

_"Vanguard is game of wonders." Ryu commented. "It brings upon friendships and forges bonds that only get stronger as time goes on." Miku looked really confused at what Ryu had just said, "I'm probably exaggerating but it happens."_

_"Well I can't do that if I don't have a deck." Miku admitted while she was shuffling back all the Oracle Think Tank cards into the deck box they came in._

_Ryu watched as Miku carefully placed each individual card back into the deck, and thought about how in the past few games, Miku looked like she was using the Oracle Think Tanks quite naturally. Miku was about to hand the deck back to Ryu. "Keep the deck." Ryu said and closed Miku's hands around the box._

_"Huh?" Miku said in surprise as Ryu pushed the deck back to her._

_"I . . . made that deck because I was feeling a bit aroused one day." Ryu said blushing and then scratched the back of his head, "I'm a total loser I know . . ." Ryu then shrugged, "But I can't help it, I'm a guy . . . and well I like . . . women . . . 2D or not."_

_Miku had the thought that all boys were secretive about themselves so they could look cool, but Ryu was basically telling Miku everything without regards as to how weird it made himself look. Miku giggled at how charming Ryu was with his honesty, "You sure don't hide anything do you?"_

_"I don't see the point of hiding who I am." Ryu admitted. "I mean why hide it right? If I'm a loser I might as well wear my loser badge proud!"_

_"I think loser is a bit too strong of a word for you." Miku said while still giggling, "A dork might be more fitting."_

_"Well whatever I am, there's still no point in hiding who I am." Ryu shrugged. "I really don't care how others see me . . . though knowing that I'm a dork really does hurt the self-esteem a bit."_

_Miku couldn't hold her laughter, "I never expected a guy like you to be so hard on yourself."_

_"Hey, if I'm not hard on myself I would never have had the drive to make sure I keep doing what I need to do." Ryu then pointed at the ceiling, "and that is to become the King of Vanguard!"_

_"You sure have some big dreams." Miku said. "Hope you make it one day."_

_"Of course I will." Ryu exclaimed._

The sad part was . . . even with Ryu's big boasts . . . that dream never came to pass.

_After getting to the street where Miku's house resided, it almost came time for Ryu and Miku to part. "Ryu . . ." Miku said tugging on Ryu's sleeve._

_"Hm?"_

_"I had fun today." Miku said. "I kind of . . . am I ever going to see you again?"_

_"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here you know." Ryu patted his chest. "Besides if you need my contact information I'll gladly give my cell number to you." Ryu said taking out his phone, "though I didn't memorize my number so I'll have to call you . . ." Ryu then noticed his phone was out of batteries, "THE HELL!" Ryu bellowed at the thought of his phone now being out of battery. "Now I can't give you my number."_

_Miku did want to get Ryu's contact information, but if Ryu couldn't give her his contact info then it's most likely fate doesn't want her to ever see Ryu again. Miku didn't want to let go of Ryu, she wanted to make sure she made her last moments with Ryu lasted. She gripped Ryu's sleeves even tighter._

_"NII-CHAN!" A girl's voice sounded surprising Miku. Miku saw a girl running towards them and Miku quickly released Ryu. The girl jumped then tackled Ryu._

_"BWAH!" Ryu fell to the ground as the girl tackled Ryu._

_Miku looked over to see the girl on top of Ryu. When Miku thought about it, the girl did say 'nii-chan' so this was most likely Ryu's sister that he talked about a while ago._

_"NII-CHAN YOU IDIOT!" Yume shouted, while pounding Ryu's chest, "I called you all day and you didn't even pick up!" Yume sobbed, "I thought something had happened to you when you didn't come home when you promised you would."_

_"I sent you a text you know." Ryu said._

_Yume then shuffled through her pocket and picked up her phone. "Oh . . . you did." Yume then bopped her head and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Oopsie, I guess I must have left my phone on silent."_

_Miku sweat dropped and thought how alike Yume and Ryu were and how obvious it was the two were siblings._

_"Oh right, your phone has my number in it." Ryu snapped his finger and got up while pushing his sister up. "Yume, there's someone I want you to meet." Ryu grabbed his sister's hand and then ran up to Miku. "Miku, this is my sister." Ryu introduced Yume to Miku, "and Yume, this is the person I was with the whole day."_

_"YOU WERE WITH A GIRL?" Yume yelped loudly as if she was surprised that Ryu could even meet a girl._

_"Why do I feel like you think I'm that big of a loser that I'll never be able to talk to a girl?" Ryu mumbled. "Then again that probably is me now that I think about it." Ryu examined Miku's uniform and asked Yume, "That's your school uniform right?" Yume nodded. "Well that's good then, you two can meet up with each other in school!" Ryu exclaimed._

_Miku recognized Yume because Yume was a classmate but did Yume also recognize Miku? Unless someone knew who Kousuke was, Miku was usually invisible to everyone else._

_"Oh hey I recognize you." Yume said pointing at Miku, "You're the one who everyone keeps trying to talk to."_

_Miku was pretty sure Yume was talking about the people who were always around due to Kousuke's status._

_"Wow you must be really popular if everyone wants to talk to you." Yume giggled. "I'll probably never be as popular as you."_

_Miku was surprised since Yume showed no signs of actually knowing who Miku actually is. "You don't know why everyone always talks to me at school?"_

_Yume made a surprised yelp, "Should I know?" She asked. "Is it bad if I don't?"_

_"Hey Miku, if you become friends with Yume our friendship may just stick around longer." Ryu suggested which really surprised both girls. "I mean I have met a lot of people but I have no real way of keeping in contact with them a lot." Just a few days ago Ryu had met Daigo but other than meeting Daigo at the junior tournaments, Ryu had no real way to get in contact with Daigo. If Miku were to become friends with Yume, then Ryu could use Yume as a bridge to keep in contact with Miku and vice versa._

_"Is there a reason you want me to do this?" Yume asked her brother while glaring at him. "Are you basically telling me to keep in contact with her so you can flirt with her?" Yume raised her voice._

_"OI!" Ryu bellowed at Yume, "Do you really think I'm that type of person?" Ryu turned to Miku, "Do I seem like that type of person to you?"_

_"You know honestly, you do look like that kind of person." Miku admitted about Ryu's physical appearance._

_Ryu felt despair as those words entered his ears. "I'm not that kind of person, I swear." Ryu said crying into a tree. "I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy."_

_Miku giggled at the way Ryu was acting since even if Ryu was weird, Ryu could get a few laughs. No matter what Ryu did, there was an air of playfulness around Ryu._

_Ryu then walked back to the girls, "Well would you be so kind to do it for me?" He asked his sister. "I mean not only do I want to stay in contact with Miku, but you have been saying that you've wanted more people in your . . . what do you call it? Posse? Yeah Posse."_

_"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" Yume yelled at her brother. "Fine if it means a lot to you." Yume grumbled, "But know it's not like I'm doing because I want to be friends with this girl, I'm only doing it because you asked me to."_

_"Hey you two will easily be good friends, trust me." Ryu patted his sister's back._

_After exchanging contact information, Miku bowed once more to the Hinos. The lights in Miku's house turned on, so that indicated that someone was inside._

_"Come on." Ryu patted Miku's shoulder, "I'm sure Kousuke is worried about you not being home right now."_

_"You call her dad by his name?" Yume mumbled. That clinched it, Yume really did have no idea who Kousuke was so that would mean Yume would have no idea that Miku is Kousuke's sister._

_"Kousuke's my brother." Miku corrected Yume._

_"WHY DO YOU KNOW HER BROTHER?" Yume screamed at Ryu. "You're seriously trying to get into this girl's pants are you!" Miku blushed at Yume's remark._

_"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked bluntly. "Did you forget why I wasn't home today?"_

_"You were fooling around with girls that's why." Yume pouted and looked away from her brother._

_"DAMN IT YUME!" Ryu bellowed, "I'm not like that! Ok well I am but I'm not someone who just fools around with the opposite sex like nothing." Ryu took out the poster that he showed Miku earlier in the day, "Did you forget I was going to see the pro fighter Kousuke today? I told you this before I left you know."_

_Yume nodded, "Ooh . . . so this girl is the sister of a pro fighter." Yume nodded when she realized who this Kousuke was, "You're not trying to take advantage of her are you?" Ryu glared at his sister because he got tired of saying the same thing over and over again. "Well of course you're nothing like that, but I don't care since you probably handed her brother his ass." Ryu whistled suspiciously since he did not hand Kousuke's ass to Kousuke. "You lost didn't you?" Yume asked abruptly and Ryu nodded. "DAMN IT RYU!" Yume grabbed her brother by the collar and shook him up and down, "You promised me today that you would beat anyone you came by today and you mean to tell me you lost to the brother of the girl you were hanging with today! You're a disgrace!"_

_Ryu grabbed his sister's nose to shut her up. "Need I remind you that Kousuke's a pro player and I'm still only in junior tournaments." Ryu pointed out. "I'm pretty sure a pro player would be a tough challenge even for me."_

_Yume grabbed Ryu's hand and pried Ryu's hand off of her nose. "Well you lost today so you better make it up for me. You better buy me dinner. Searching for you made me hungry and I haven't eaten yet."_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU EAT DINNER AT HOME!" Ryu shouted then sighed, "fine, fine, I'll treat you." Ryu turned back to Miku, "sorry you had to see that," Ryu whispered to Miku, "She can be a bit childish."_

_"And yet you still spoil her." Miku giggled. "I envy her . . . she has a brother like you."_

_"You got your own brother." Ryu said and gave Miku a smile, "I'm pretty sure if you show Kousuke your feelings, you'll find him to be exactly like me."_

_Miku frowned, "I doubt that."_

_"Wouldn't hurt to try you know." Ryu assured Miku. "Come on . . . go on. I'm sure Kousuke is waiting."_

_Miku bowed to Ryu then turned to take a few steps. She stopped, then quickly turned and gave Ryu a kiss on his cheeks. Ryu when he felt that peck, blushed while Yume who was watching, dropped her mouth in horror as she watched her brother('s cheek) get kissed by another girl._

_Miku then skipped back to her house while Yume behind quickly latched onto her brother that she refuses to give away to anyone._

_Miku got to her house's door, then before opening the door, she took out the deck that Ryu gave her and took a look. "I trust you Ryu . . . I'll use this to show Kousuke my feelings." She then entered her house._

* * *

But . . . the bond between the two, Miku and Kousuke, saw no improvement despite Miku following Ryu's advice.

Ryu knows this, and he feels a sense of guilt since it was he who suggested Miku to bond with Kousuke through Vanguard . . . and yet it only served to further distance the two siblings.

"Miku . . . you need to see Kousuke." Ryu whispered to Miku. "You just have to."

Miku didn't respond to Ryu and only stayed silent.

Ryu sighed. There was something that he needed to do . . . and that was that he needed to face Kousuke in place of Miku. If Miku won't do anything to fix the strained relationship that she has with her brother, then it is up to Ryu to become the bridge that will allow the two siblings to face each other once again.

Ryu got off Miku's bed . . . and he was off.

* * *

Downstairs Hiroshi and Gou's fight was in its final stages. "With a boost from Dancing Wolf, Stern Blaukluger attacks your Dragon Monk Goku for a second time!" Gou announced and rested his two units.

"I won't guard!" Hiroshi bellowed and then flipped his top card. "I now leave my fate in that which is known as the damage trigger!" Hiroshi flipped the card over and . . . "No trigger." Hiroshi sent Dragonic Overlord to the damage zone as his sixth damage.

Gou stared at Hiroshi's damage zone in shock since six damage meant that Gou has won while the kids around all let out surprised yells, "HIROSHI LOST?" Hiroshi was the strongest in this group of kids, so having Hiroshi lost to someone who has never come to the shop before was a shock. Heck, even Gou was surprised that he managed to pull off a win.

Lee whistled, "Wow your brother is pretty skilled." Lee said to Rai. Rai only smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

"DANG!" The kids shouted.

"You're strong man."

"As you would expect from Raigeki's little brother!"

"Oh shucks, I'm not that strong." Gou chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I just got lucky that's all."

Hiroshi slammed the table and everyone gasped. Gou shirked as he thought Hiroshi was mad. Hiroshi then pointed at Gou, "I have decided, from this day forward, you are my rival!" Hiroshi said with a smile that only a Hino can muster. "I'm Hiroshi Hino," Hiroshi held out a hand, "Gou Rai, next time we meet, don't expect me to lose again and you better not be weak the next time we meet."

"I don't know what to say other than . . . thanks?" Gou shook Hiroshi's hands.

Kousuke was observing the match as well, "Ryu sure has some talented kids in his shop doesn't he?" Kousuke asked himself, "Well I suppose that's what you get when you in the shop of the man who wanted to be King."

"Who are you again?" Hiroshi asked Kousuke causing Kousuke to drop.

"I suppose I'm not really famous nowadays to the young whippersnappers like you." Kousuke muttered.

"What are you talking about?" A boy asked, "Everyone knows who you are."

"Not me though." Hiroshi nodded, causing Kousuke to drop to the floor in shame.

"Well I suppose I'm not known to everyone in this world." Kousuke said nodding. "I mean I'm not that popular I suppose."

"No I just don't know anyone unless they've been beaten by Ryu." Hiroshi said, surprising Kousuke because Kousuke didn't think a kid would know that Ryu hadn't beaten Kousuke in a card fight yet. "I can see it in your eyes, that you and Ryu have faced each other before. I can also see that Ryu has yet to defeat you . . ." Hiroshi then smirked, "But I suppose it would make sense that he hasn't done it yet, I mean I can tell that you two have yet to face each other again."

"Wow you're pretty wise for a kid." Kousuke said with a chuckle, "I can see now why you and Ryu are related." Kousuke said with a mischievous smirk and his eyes flashed gold for a bit.

Hiroshi was surprised since he wasn't sure how Kousuke knew he was a Hino.

"In case you're wondering how I know you're a Hino, I just assumed since you kind of look like Ryu and you're fighting Raigeki's little brother." Kousuke said bluntly.

Hiroshi thought something was off about Kousuke, "You're hiding something . . ." Hiroshi said ominously. "You and Ryou . . . you two are no different from each other are you?"

Gou looked between Hiroshi and Kousuke and didn't know what was going on, "Man everything is just flying past my head."

Daigo like Hiroshi noticed something was off with Kousuke, especially Kousuke's eyes. Daigo held his chin then started thinking about how similar Kousuke's eyes were to Ryou.

"Hey you ok?" Shiroi asked Daigo.

"Huh, oh yeah." Daigo nodded. "What's up?"

"You look like you were spacing out." Shiroi said.

"Well I do get told that it happens a bit." Daigo admitted. "So is there something you wanted to ask?"

"I want you to fight me." Shiroi said holding out his Azure Dragon deck.

"Eh?"

"Well I saw that you seem to be a strong fighter . . . so I want to face you at your strongest." Shiroi wanted to face off against Daigo's unit, a unit known as the Cross Rider.

"Sure I'll take you on," Daigo said, then remembered that he didn't bring his Daiyusha deck and only brought his professional deck. The deck that he uses in his professional form. "Actually . . ." Daigo then chuckle nervously since he had to get out of this, "I just remembered that I forgot my deck today."

"Then what's that deck box that you have strapped to your belt?" Shiroi asked.

Daigo realized that his deck box was in plain sight, _OH CRAP!_ How was Daigo going to get out of this? He could just use the fact that his Great Daiyusha wasn't really something he was allowed to use as an excuse, but it would be a bit of a slap to the face to Shiroi since Great Daiyusha was most likely the unit that Shiroi wanted to face off against.

Ryu then came stomping down the stairs. Yume who was still helping little Lei with her Oracle Think Tank deck, noticed how rushed Ryu was. "Ryu?" Yume said in surprise as she noticed Ryu was looking angry.

Shiroi got distracted and turned to see Ryu with an angry face. "WHOA!" Shiroi yelped. He had never seen Ryu so angry before.

Daigo breathed a sigh of relief since this did distract Shiroi from Daigo. But Daigo too had never seen Ryu so mad before. Even back in the junior tournament days when the going got tough, Ryu always had a smile.

Ryu dashed by Ryn and Karen, "Ryu?" Ryn said in worry since the way Ryu looked now, he didn't look like his usual self.

Karen blushed and sighed, "He looks so cool like that." Karen squealed, creeping Ryn out.

Ryu stomped past Rai and Lee, creating a brush of wind past the two. When Ryu gets like that, everyone knows that there is something wrong. Rai felt a shiver go up his spine. "You can just feel his rage." Rai remarked.

Lee felt a huge pressure coming from Ryu's aura. "This burden . . ." It was crushing Lee.

Ryu came up to the table where Hiroshi and Gou was. "KOUSUKE!" Ryu shouted and then grabbed the older man's coat.

Kousuke looked at Ryu's face, and sighed, "You're angry huh?" Kousuke said, "Still holding a grudge for being unable to beat me huh?"

"KOUSUKE!" Ryu yelled then shoved Kousuke away. "Damn it . . . you don't even know why I'm angry are you?" Kousuke was now confused, "Damn it . . . you . . ." Ryu then thought about Ryou. Kousuke for Miku was never home. The two have not seen each other in three years. Ryu knows that pain, the pain of being unable to be with family, the bond that a sibling is suppose to have being nonexistent. "Why did you come today? You came for Miku right?"

"Well it is her birthday." Kousuke said.

"Is that the only reason?" Ryu asked Kousuke. Kousuke didn't have an answer. "You came here for Miku right?" Ryu then pointed upstairs. "You've left her alone for years so why aren't you going up there to talk with her!"

Kousuke then scratched his chin, "Wow you're pretty worked up." Kousuke said, "I didn't expect you to be like that." Ryu gave Kousuke a death glare. "Honestly I would talk with her . . . but I don't think she would want that."

Ryn looked worried for Ryu and with good reason. She could tell Ryu was thinking about Ryou while Ryu was yelling at Kousuke. The two brothers who have always been together have not seen each other in a while. Ryu knows how hard it is to be separated from your brother. Miku and Kousuke are in the same boat, but have been at it longer than Ryu and Ryou have been at it. "His pain is big, and he knows Miku has it even worse." Ryn said.

Karen whistled, "You can just see that Ryu is now bearing all of Miku's pain and directing it at Kousuke." She said.

"I've never seen Ryu so angry before." Lee said. "And he always seems to be mad at me for some reason too, but he's never been like that before."

"Well I suppose you wouldn't have." Rai said, "That's the state that Ryu rarely ever shows." Rai said, "He's usually carefree but if angered enough, he will show off that side."

"I can tell that you're angry, so how about a card fight to vent out all that anger?" Kousuke suggested with a smile.

Ryu frowned because Kousuke seemed to be dodging the subject of Miku.

"Come on, you probably want a rematch with me." Kousuke said, "How about it? I want to face the man who wanted to be King and you probably want to face the child prodigy again."

Rai figured that Ryu wouldn't accept since Ryu's Kagero deck was still dismantled. "Besides I don't think Ryu would accept such a ludicrous challenge." Rai saw that Kousuke seemed to be dodging a sketchy subject.

Ryu closed his eyes, then sharply opened them, "If that's a challenge the King will gladly take you on!"

Rai grunted in shock, "What?" Ryu's Kagero deck wasn't fixed yet. Is Ryu really going to fight Kousuke with an unfinished Kagero deck?

"And did Ryu just call himself the King?" Lee asked Rai.

Yume on the other hand understood what Ryu was doing. "Ryu can't forget Ryou can he?"

Sei ran up to see what was going on since she could feel that there was something wrong with the way Ryu was acting, "Shiroi-chan," Sei said to Shiroi, "Do you know what's going on?"

Shiroi shook his head, "I'm really confused right now." Shiroi then stood up, "Maybe I should ask him."

Daigo then stopped Shiroi, causing Shiroi to turn to Daigo. Daigo shook his head, "Best to leave them alone." Daigo said. "Right now this is an adult matter that kids shouldn't get involved in.

Ryu walked over to the portable fight table that still remained from the day before with his fight with Daigo. Ryu placed on his fight gloves and then held his hand over the fight table. "_Motion Figure System on._" Ryu said cryptically. The fight table then released a brush of wind that blew over the whole store. "_Open the path to Cray. Units, come join me in battle, the battle of the VANGUARDS!" _The portable fight table turned on and then a small image of the valley in which Ryu and Kousuke's unit would battle in would take place.

Anyone who had never seen the portable fight table in action all gasped in unison. "What the hell is that!" Lee yelped when he saw the table activate. This was the first time Lee actually got to see the table in action, and quite frankly, Lee couldn't believe that Ryu, a shop owner, would actually be able to get access to something like this, especially when this came from being transformed from a motorcycle.

"So cool!" Gou ran up to take a closer look at the table but Rai pulled his little brother back up. "What is it?"

"Don't bother them right now." Rai warned Gou. "This is an ugly side of Vanguard you shouldn't bother yourself with." Rai should know since at one point he was facing that ugly side as well, and took it out on Ryu.

Ryu took out a deck from his coat then slammed the deck down onto the table. "Prepare yourself Kousuke!" Ryu said placing his starter down facedown in the Vanguard circle.

"I can see you have another motive accepting this fight." Kousuke said placing his starter down into his Vanguard circle and shuffled his deck.

Ryu answered coldly, "I'm doing this for Miku." Ryu said, perking Kousuke's ears up. Ryu closed his eyes and started remembering how separated he and Ryou had been. He had been facing this for a few years, but Miku and Kousuke have not been able to bond for many more years than Ryu and Ryou had been separated. Since the separation was painful for Ryu, Ryu could imagine how much more painful the broken bond between siblings is for Miku. "I don't think I'll be able to get through to you through talking, so this is the next best thing I can do!" Ryu swung his arm dramatically, "If you won't listen to talk then I'll just have to drill these feelings into you through Vanguard!"

Kousuke chuckled, "You have the exact same enthusiasm as back then." Kousuke remembered the day he and Ryu met, and how passionate Ryu was about the game. "Come on, show me the power of he who would be King." Kousuke said to the man who never achieved the dreams of being King.

"STAND UP!" The two announced.

"The . . ." Ryu said on his own.

"VANGUARD!"

Ryu and Kousuke flipped their starters. Kousuke had his eyes closed and thought, _now . . . I'll show you, the power of the Eyes of Cray!_ Kousuke opened his eyes and his eyes were golden.

"Imagine it!" Ryu shouted, "The civil war between the Royal Knights and the Feral Knights of Gold, shall begin!"

Suddenly Kousuke saw a ray of light coming towards himself. "WHOA!" Kousuke dodged the light that seem to be aiming for his eyes. "What the?" Kousuke turned back to Ryu, "Did you see that?" Kousuke asked Ryu except only found that Ryu and everybody in the shop were nowhere to be seen. "_Huh?_" Kousuke looked at his body and felt that he was an astral projection. Kousuke looked around to see a forest.

In an instant, a young scout and a beast came out of the woods and into the valley. The young scout swung his sword to attack the beast but the beast had a knife in its mouth that it fought the scout with. The two clashed blades and then both slid back into position for the battle of the Vanguards.

"Wingal Brave!" Ryu announced while Kousuke was still in a daze.

Hearing the name Wingal Brave, Kousuke snapped out of his daze due to his surprise, "What the?" Kousuke expected a Kagero unit to be played, but Ryu just flipped over a Royal Paladin unit. The virtual image above the fight table then showed an image of Wingal Brave and Kousuke's unit in the valley just like what he had saw in that image before. _Is that his power?_ Kousuke thought. _The Voice of Cray? _Kousuke then wondered why Ryu was using Royal Paladins. "What happened to your Kageros?" Kousuke asked Ryu since Kousuke knew Kagero was Ryu's main clan.

Ryu closed his eyes and gave his answer, "Last I checked, you wanted to face the man would become King." Ryu then opened his eyes sharply, "Well I'll tell you, this is the deck that the King put his whole entire heart and soul into making, this is the deck that Ryou Hino, the King of Vanguard, once used!"

The patrons in the shop all yelled out in surprise because no one knew Ryou had used a Royal Paladin deck before. "King Ryou used a Royal Paladin deck!" Saito who felt like he had no presence whatsoever shouted in shock.

"OI!" Takuto smacked Saito, "Don't steal all the good lines!"

Kousuke couldn't help but shirk back in surprise, "I'm not the King." Ryu said, "And right now I don't intend to be the King, but you're in my way. If you want to face the King then I'll show you the strength of King Ryou!" Ryu declared.

Rai looked at the scene with no emotion, then he let out a chuckle, "What is it Geki-nii?" Gou asked Rai.

"I was wondering what Ryu meant when he said that Kousuke would face the King." Rai said. Rai then whistled, "Looks like he's still attached to his brother." Rai then stroked his brother's hair so he could feel Gou's presence, "Well I wouldn't blame him, he and Ryou are pretty close."

"Stop that, you're tickling me." Gou pushed Rai's hand away, but then young Lei ran up to Rai and wanted Rai to stroke her hair like Rai had done to Gou.

Ryn sighed and leaned on the counter, "Ryu misses Ryou a lot." Ryn said.

"It's why he's fighting hard for Miku right now." Yume explained. "He can't stand to see two siblings so far apart."

"That may be so, but do you think Ryu can actually do anything to help Miku and Kousuke?" Ryn asked.

"Who knows." Karen bluntly replied. "It wouldn't matter if it would help or not, but as long as there's something Ryu could do, Ryu would go for it, as long as there is even a small percent chance of success." Karen then smiled, "That's the kind of person Ryu is."

"You got the first turn," Ryu said to Kousuke and Kousuke nodded.

"Black Dragon Whelp Vortimer (Gold Paladin, Grade 0, Power 4000) ready for battle!" Kousuke who was late in announcing his starter's name declared and drew his card. "Ryu . . . let's see how good you've gotten."

"That's not it . . ." Ryu said then got in a pose that indicated that he was getting ready for battle, "I'm going to show you, the power that once belonged to he who would become King!"


	13. Image 13: Fix the Shattered Bonds

_**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

Ryou Hino has been running away from his family for a few years now. Unable to face his own brother and sister, Ryou has made sure that he would make sure he won't see them. But today was the birthday of someone that despite him having trouble calling a friend, the two have interacted a few times to the point that Ryou has sort of become a friend. "Oi . . ." Ryou slumped, "I'm too nice a guy if I can't shake the feeling that I want to buy a gift for Miku."

In truth, Ryou admits that he doesn't really know Miku that well but the thing was, Ryou can't forget that once Miku met Ryou, Miku had nothing but friendly to Ryou.

_Why did Nii-san always introduce me to new people?_ Ryou thought. When he was younger, Ryou was kind of loner since he was really shy. He didn't really make much friends other, but all the while, Ryu was always making new friends and every time Ryu made a new one, Ryu had to introduce them to Ryou. And since Ryu is friends with Miku, and introduce Ryou to Miku, Ryou has the sinking feeling that he really shouldn't be ignoring Miku on her birthday. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so nice."

Ryou decided that he could try to deliver a gift to Miku, and avoid contact with his brother and sister. _If it weren't for my eyes I probably wouldn't be so frustrated about this._

Ryou tried figuring out what he could possibly give Miku, when all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from an alleyway. Ryou looked at the alleyway and then said, "Ignore it Ryou, nothing good ever comes from alleyways." Ryou decided to walk away when he all of a sudden heard another scream. "Ignore it boy." Ryou tried to walk away when he heard another scream this time belonging to a female. "I hate being nice sometimes." Ryou then decided to run in and tried to figure out what was going on in this alleyway.

Ryou was hoping that he wasn't going to find anything, but then all of a sudden saw a shadowy image of a Vanguard unit.

Behind a fence were two card fighters duking it out . . . and one of them was Raiju. The two fighters were connected by a cord on their gloves.

"Now, take this!" Raiju's voice sounded and this shadow unit's hands enlarged into giant shadow claws, "The anchor to hell, DEATH BREAK!"

The player that Raiju was playing against screamed in pain after her unit was struck by the unit and she fell unconscious as her sixth damage reached the damage zone. The cord detached from her glove and flew back to Raiju.

Ryou, acting out of habit, climbed the fence and jumped down to make sure the girl didn't hit the ground, but found a strong wind blowing off his fedora and mask off his face.

The fedora flew past Raiju's face and uncovered a smirking Raiju, "Well what do you know, it's King Ryou."

Ryou laid the girl down to the ground to rest, then found a lot of people on the ground all unconscious. The scene looked like a massacre had just taken place. "What did you do?" Ryou growled at Raiju.

"Nothing . . . just wanted to test out this unit." Raiju chuckled and pointed at his unit, "The unit that I'll use to defeat you!" The silver eyes of the unit glared at Ryou.

Ryou then gasped and felt a sting of fear attack his nerves. The combination of the unit's silver eyes and Raiju's own silver eyes were enough to bring Ryou to his knees. Ryou couldn't handle the pressure from the two pairs of silver eyes, then Ryou by instinct pulled his sunglasses off so his purple eyes could combat the pressure from the silver eyes. After his sunglasses were off, Ryou could finally stand straight up and at the moment, a wind blew over the area as if the wind was a sign of Ryou's strength. The image of Raiju's unit also disappeared after Ryou had stood up.

"So you really do have the same gift huh?" Raiju said chuckling. "I was wondering why you were always hiding behind those glasses."

"It's no gift." Ryou said wiping some sweat from his face, "it's a curse."

"That's what you think." Raiju chuckled, then the cord that had been connecting Raiju and the girl that got defeated by Raiju flew out from Raiju's coat sleeves.

Ryou saw the cord coming. There was an electrifying plug at the tip so Ryou dodged the cord. The cord made a clang as it hit the ground and Ryou flipped away to pick up his mask and Fedora.

"You did good dodging that." Raiju said.

"What the hell is that thing!" Ryou bellowed.

"This thing?" Raiju chuckled while the cord flew back to his hands. "The latest invention at my company . . . an item that basically forces whoever gets latched on by this cord to do what I tell them."

"So basically it takes control of people?" Ryou asked.

"It possibly could, but I haven't tested if it could do that." Raiju then smirked, "But I have been making good use of this to make sure I got people to play." Raiju chortled to himself. "Either way, if they don't accept, I make sure this device knocks them out, but if they do accept, the gift will just knock them out for me."

Ryou growled violently at how carefree Raiju was about hurting people.

"Why do you growl like that at me?" Raiju said while smirking, "You act as if the people here are all dead . . . well . . . they're close at least." Raiju showed no signs of remorse for what he did, "Last I checked, you've done this to a fair share of people."

It was true, Ryou's eyes had been knocking people into comas long before Ryu had been affected by the eyes. That's why Ryou was always wearing those sunglasses, so people couldn't see Ryou's eyes and be affected by them. Ryou can't stop the powers completely but at least he can keep the more dangerous effects at bay.

"You and me, we're no different." Raiju said, "So come on, let me defeat you once and for all to show you just how worthless a King you are!" Raiju launched the cord again at Ryou.

Ryou flipped away and was surprised to find how long the cord was. Raiju kept throwing the cord at Ryou but Ryou kept dodging. Years of being beat up by bullies had hone Ryou's ability to dodge danger and Ryou now had to make good use of his own strength to run. He was running away because he was scared. He saw pure evil coming from the eyes of Raiju's unit and Ryou was scared.

Raiju launched the cord when Ryou got cornered by the fence, but Ryou quickly jumped and climbed the fence. Raiju threw the cord once more as Ryou got to the top of the fence. Ryou jumped off the fence and latched onto a pipe while the cord clanged on the fence.

Raiju ran out the gate and tried throwing the cord at Ryou again but Ryou had already climbed towards the roof to run. "Wow, never expected him to be so agile." Raiju said in genuine surprise. Raiju turned back and made sure to pick up his deck. "Well now it's boring." Raiju said as he looked around. "Now all I can look forward to is my fight with Ryou." Raiju made a hiss, then left before anyone around began to wake up.

Ryou ran a bit on the roof then tumbled and fell flat. "Shoot, what the heck was that?" Ryou took deep breaths to calm himself down. Ryou then covered his eyes with his sunglasses and dusted his hat and mask before putting them back on. Ryou felt that Raiju's powers were greater, and that Raiju might even be stronger than Ryou was now. Then Ryou thought about one other thing that he saw, that Raiju's field had no damage whatsoever. "Is that really how good he is?" To end a game with no damage whatsoever . . . just how strong was Raiju?

* * *

**Fight Recap: Kousuke begins his turn**

"DRAW!" Kousuke drew his card.

**Kousuke's Hand: 6**

"Now, ride, Scout of Darkness Vortimer (Gold Paladin, Grade 1, Power 7000)!" Kousuke rode his unit and the fight image had Vortimer grow up a little. "Scout of Darkness gets an additional 1000 power when Black Dragon Whelp is in the soul." Vortimer had a total power of 8000. "Now Black Dragon Whelp's skill activates since I rode Scout of Darkness Vortimer on top of it." The card under Kousuke's Vanguard flashed and Kousuke took up seven cards from the top of his deck. "From this stack I can add either Black Dragon Knight Vortimer (Gold Paladin, Grade 2, Power 9000) or Spectral Duke Dragon (Gold Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000) to my hand." Kousuke then looked through the 7 cards and added Spectral Duke Dragon into his hand then Kousuke shuffled the other six cards back into his deck. "Call, Speeder Hound (Gold Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000)." Kousuke played down a card behind Vortimer. A dog wearing rabbit armor appeared behind Vortimer. "That's the end."

**Kousuke's Ending Hand: 4, Field: 2**

Ryu looked at how odd Kousuke's field formation was. Kousuke had the first turn so there wasn't much reason for Kousuke to play a booster behind his Vanguard, and yet, Kousuke still played a unit behind the Vanguard. Ryu tried figuring out what Kousuke was playing at, and remembered studying about the unit that Kousuke had searched out with Black Dragon Whelp's Vortimer's skill, Spectral Duke Dragon. The Vortimer line is part of a series of cards known as a Ride Chain. From the grades zero to three, the cards when ridden in successive order would allow the player to obtain advantage from the skill of the chain riding. The Vortimer series that Kousuke was using has a skill that when the Grade 2 Vortimer rides on top of the Grade 1 Vortimer while the Grade 0 was also in the soul, a rearguard can be retired to call two Gold Paladins from the top of the deck.

"You're probably wishing you had your Kageros now huh?" Kousuke joked since the Kagero clan specializes in retiring rearguards. If Kousuke's rearguard were to get retired before he rides Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, he won't be able to use the effect of the Vortimer Ride Chain.

"Well you did say you wanted to fight with the King." Ryu said while drawing his card.

**Ryu's Hand: 6**

"And quite frankly, I'm a guy who delivers." Ryu then began his assault, "Ride, Little Sage Marron!" Ryu slammed his card on top of Wingal Brave.

Wingal Brave transformed into Marron.

"Wingal Brave moves to the back!" Ryu moved Wingal Brave behind Marron and Wingal Brave teleported to behind Marron. "Call Lake Maiden Lien and Knight of Friendship Kay (Both Royal Paladin, Grade 1, Power 7000)." Ryu played down two cards in the column to the left of the center with Kay in front and Lien behind.

Ryu then rested Kay and Lien, "Kay with support from Lien attacks Vortimer!" Ryu announced.

"I guard with Coongal!" Kousuke threw down his guardian into the Guardian Circle.

"Huh?" Ryu looked at the unit that Kousuke played down and was astonished that Kousuke was still using that same unit.

Kay was ready to swing his lance but then Coongal appeared and blocked Kay's attack with a knife.

"Coongal's skill, he moves to the soul." Kousuke moved Coongal into the soul stack of Vortimer.

Ryu stared at the soul stack of Vortimer and started counting. "One, two . . ." Why did Kousuke increase the soul stack for?

"Come on, continue with your move." Kousuke said.

Ryu shook his head to bring himself back, "Now it's time for MY attack." Ryu rested Wingal Brave and Marron. "With a boost from Wingal Brave, Marron attacks Vortimer!"

Marron jumped into the air and held out his hand while he opened his spell book, _"HAH!" _Marron shouted and fired a bolt of lightning at Vortimer. Vortimer grunted as the lightning struck.

"Check." Ryu checked his drive check and got Blaster Blade. Kousuke damaged checked into Speeder Hound which had a draw trigger allowing Kousuke to draw a card. "That ends my turn."

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 4, Field: 4  
Kousuke's Hand: 4, Field: 2, Damage: 1**

Kousuke looked at his Vanguard circle and his eyes flashed gold. "_I can see it . . ._" Then Kousuke drew his card.

**Kousuke's Hand: 5**

While Kousuke was looking through his hand, Miku started to come down the stairs. She wanted to find Ryu, but when she saw that Ryu was in a fight with Kousuke, Miku stepped back. "What's Ryu doing?" She whispered to herself.

Kousuke then got his move ready, "Here I go, time for my Vanguard to evolve!" It was time for Kousuke to chain into the next grade. "Ride, Black Dragon Knight Vortimer!" Kousuke slammed his card on top of Scout of Darkness. Vortimer screamed into the air then grew up into an adult wearing black armor. Vortimer jumped into the air and a horse came running out. Vortimer landed on his horse and rode his horse. "Now, you probably know what's coming next."

"You activate the skill of your Ride Chain." Ryu said, "That Speeder Hound . . . you'll retire it and from the top of your deck you can superior call the top two Gold Paladins from among them."

"That's right!" Kousuke said with a smile since he didn't have to explain it to Ryu. Speeder Hound flew to the Drop Zone. The top two cards from Kousuke's deck glowed and Kousuke lifted the top two cards, "War-horse Raging Storm (Gold Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000)." Kousuke played the card to the left back row circle. "And . . . SPECTRAL DUKE DRAGON!" Kousuke superior called Spectral Duke Dragon, a Grade 3, to the right of Vortimer. War-horse appeared however it didn't make a big entrance. To the right of Vortimer though . . . a black dragon rose up from the abyss, and roared at the Royal Paladins.

"CRAP!" Ryu growled as a Grade 3 had entered the field.

"OOH!" Takuto squealed when Kousuke played down a Grade 3 unit. "It's a Grade 3!" Takuto jumped around in joy, "He's only at Grade 2 but he already has a Grade 3 on the field!"

Shiroi then punched Takuto, "There's no reason to even care about the fact that he has a Grade 3 out, since the Grade 3 isn't his Vanguard." Shiroi then pointed at Kousuke's field, "However . . . that's still no reason to not worry about it, just no need to worry about the fact that it's Grade 3, but it is a powerful attacker."

"Now War-horse's skill activates, from my hand I can send one card to the soul." Kousuke then sent another copy of Spectral Duke Dragon into the soul.

_The soul again . . ._ Ryu couldn't figure out why Kousuke needed to increase the soul. One, two, three, and now four cards in the soul. _Damn . . . if only I can remember . . . why would Kousuke need the soul?_

"Call, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth (Gold Paladin, Grade 1, Power 8000) and Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains (Gold Paladin, Grade 2, Power 10000)!" The golden armored Gareth appeared behind Spectral Duke Dragon and the red and gold lion armored knight Beaumains appeared in front of War-horse. Kousuke's eyes flashed gold, "you ready Ryu?"

Ryu looked at Kousuke and when Kousuke's eyes flashed gold, Ryu's heart jumped, "Ugh." Ryu held his chest since it was in pain.

"Vortimer attacks!" Kousuke rested his Vortimer. "You know the drill, since Scout of Darkness is in the soul, Vortimer has an extra 1000 Power!" Vortimer was coming in for a 10000 powered attack.

"GUARD!" Ryu threw down Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine (Royal Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000, Guard 10000) into the Guardian Circle.

Vortimer's horse stomped towards Marron but then the maiden Elaine appeared in front of Marron. Elaine held out her hands and created a green barrier around her and Marron. Vortimer tried to jam his lance at Marron but only collided with Elaine's barrier.

"Checking the drive check," Kousuke nonchalantly flipped over his yellow glowing Critical Trigger, "Silent Punisher (Gold Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000) has a critical skill, and I'll give all the effects to Spectral Duke Dragon!"

"Crap . . ." Ryu didn't want to see a Critical Trigger so early in the game.

"That Kay is going to be annoying next turn, so Beaumains with War-horse's support attacks your Knight of Friendship!"

Beaumains jumped on top of War-horse and rode towards Kay.

Ryu closed his eyes, "I can't guard him."

With the stomping of War-horse, Beaumains came closer to Kay. Kay could only watch as Beaumains swung his sword. Kay screamed as Beaumains sword came cutting in.

"And now . . . with support from Gareth . . . total power is 23000!" Kousuke pointed at Marron.

Spectral Duke Dragon took to the air. Gareth then swung his laser sword and trapped Marron with a technique that ensnared Marron.

Spectral Duke Dragon who was glowing yellow from Silent Punisher's critical trigger dove down on Marron and sliced Marron with its polearm.

Ryu watched as Marron got hit, but then Ryu felt a sting. "UGH!" Ryu growled and then all of a sudden . . . he spat blood. _What?_ Ryu shuddered when he saw his blood. _What is this? Blood? MY BLOOD?_ This was exactly what had happened when Ryu had faced Ryou a long time ago.

_"Blaster Javelin attacks Marron!" Ryou announced and Blaster Javelin doved down at Marron._

_Blaster Javelin stabbed Marron and then Ryu screamed in pain and spat out blood._

When Ryu's Vanguard had gotten hit by one of Ryou's attacks, Ryu had started to spit blood . . . or rather it wasn't really his blood but an image of his blood. Ryu shook his head and found no blood. _What's going on? _Why was Ryu experiencing the same thing as when he fought Ryou while fighting Kousuke?

Kousuke grinned when he saw Ryu in pain, _The Voice of Cray is supposed to be able to counter the Eyes of Cray, but yet he can't really do it well yet . . . so he really hasn't mastered his powers yet. _Kousuke chuckled. "Come on, take your two damage."

Ryu coughed since he still felt the sting and any time he saw 'blood' Ryu had to shake himself back to reality. "Damage check," Ryu struggled and his hand shook as he lifted his first damage (Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes, Royal Paladin, Grade 3, Power 10000) and then his second damage (Margal, Royal Paladin, Grade 0, Power 4000, Trigger: Draw). "I got a draw trigger." Ryu said as he sent his red trigger to the damage zone. Marron got power and Ryu drew his card.

Shiroi had to rub his eyes to see if he was seeing things right, "Hey is it just me or is Hino-san in pain?" Shiroi asked Sei.

"Maybe he's really into the fight?" Sei suggested and shrugged.

Daigo however could tell what was going on. "_So Kousuke has the same power as Ryou huh?_" Daigo whispered to himself since he could see the symptoms Ryu was facing was exactly like that of any of Ryou's opponents that faced Ryou's powers.

Kousuke ended his turn.

**Kousuke's Ending Hand: 2, Field: 5  
Ryu's Hand: 4, Field 3, Damage 2**

Sweat started to pour down Ryu's forehead as he couldn't shake off the sting from Spectral Duke's attack. Ryu struggled to grab the top of his deck and then he drop the card. Ryu began to fall backwards as the pain became too much for him.

Kousuke then frowned, _I didn't expect him to be this susceptible to the Eyes of Cray . . ._

Miku watched as Ryu began to fall, "RYU!" Miku screamed then dashed down to help Ryu up before Ryu fell to the floor.

Kousuke jumped back in shock when he saw his sister coming down, "Miku . . ." Kousuke said in shock.

Ryu took heavy breaths, and Miku was worried, "Ryu, you ok?"

"I'm fine . . ." Ryu then stood back up and made sure to pick up his dropped card.

**Ryu's Hand: 5**

"Don't worry about me . . . you should probably be rooting for your brother instead."

"Huh?" Miku was confused but made sure to step back to give Ryu some room.

Ryu got back to his fight. "Ok . . ." Ryu then grabbed Blaster Blade from his hand, "This is it, the true Avatar of the King of Vanguard!" Ryu held Blaster Blade to the air, "Ride THE VANGUARD!" Ryu slammed Blaster Blade on top of Marron, "Avatar of Light, enter the Fray, BLASTER BLADE!"

Marron then roared to the sky and in a white light his body changed into that of the knight that he follows, Blaster Blade!

At this moment Ryu's coat gained white trimmings. The crowd around the table all gasped in awe as Ryu's coat changed color.

Kousuke stared at Ryu and saw Blaster Blade's armor appear over Ryu's body for a brief moment. Kousuke then chuckled, _You say Blaster Blade is Ryou's Avatar, but I think that it's really your Avatar . . . it fits you better than that Dragonic Overlord anyway_.

Shiroi however looked at Ryu's Vanguard and was astonished to see Blaster Blade, "That's a pretty rare card . . ." But at the same time, why did Ryu call this Ryou's Avatar? Wasn't Ryou's Avatar Blaster Dark?

"When Blaster Blade is ridden, his skill activates." Ryu then flipped over his two damage, "Counterblast!"

Blaster Blade's sword's blade opened up and started to change energy.

"This skill is one of my favorites, the ability to retire one of your rearguards!" Ryu announced.

Yume smirked, "That's just how Nii-chan plays, always destroying his opponent's forces one by one . . ." It was the specialty of the Kagero clan, and Blaster Blade the Royal Paladin had that same very specialty!

"Your Beaumains!" Ryu pointed at Kousuke's Beaumains, "Leave the field, PINPOINT BURST!"

Blaster Blade pointed his sword at Beaumains making Beaumains step back, then the Blaster Blade fired a beam of energy that skewered Beaumains. Beaumains screamed as he retired from the field.

"If he had the ability to retire a rearguard, why didn't he aim for that Grade 3!" Takuto shouted, "Argh, that's going to cost him the game."

"That's where you're wrong." Shiroi said while slapping Takuto's back. "Beaumains was a Grade 2 so he had an intercept waiting. Ryu taking down Beaumains means he took down one of Kousuke's shield. The same wouldn't have been said for Spectral Duke Dragon though, all that would've done would just be a minor annoyance as Kousuke loses one of his attackers."

"Are you implying that the Grade 2 is stronger than that Grade 3?" Takuto asked Shiroi.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING YOU DOPE!" Shiroi smacked Takuto. Saito who felt like he had no presence whatsoever decided to punch Takuto with Shiroi.

Lee watched as the scene unfold and couldn't help but laugh, "Man that reminds me of Ryu and me so much." Lee does get beat up by Ryu a lot . . .

"Call, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere (Royal Paladin, Grade 2, Power 9000)." Ryu played Bedivere in the front circle in the empty column next to Blaster Blade.

Ryu then held another card in his hand, "Where there's light, there is also darkness."

"Wha?" Kousuke said in surprise since Ryu was playing a Royal Paladin deck and yet, Ryu was talking about Darkness, something that shouldn't exist in the ranks of the Royal Paladins.

"By the white knight's side, there is his shadow." Ryu then held up the other card he was holding, "Call . . . AVATAR OF DARKNESS!" Ryu then slammed the card in the empty front row circle, "BLASTER DARK!"

To the side of Blaster Blade a black vortex appeared. From that black vortex, Blaster Dark made his appearance.

"WHAT!" Shiroi said in surprise as the black knight appeared. Then Shiroi remembered back to the broadcast of the tournament that determined the next King of Vanguard. Ryu in that tournament was playing a Royal Paladin deck, but there was a twist. Not only were Royal Paladins in the deck, but there too was a Shadow Paladin, Blaster Dark. Shiroi shivered when he saw Blaster Dark appear and thought back to his fight with Ryou, and how much fear he felt when Blaster Dark was played.

Kousuke looked in shock at Blaster Dark and instantly realized why the deck would have such a card. "So he's using that card." Kousuke said to himself and looked the twin Blasters in the virtual field.

On Blaster Blade Kousuke could see Ryu's face and on Blaster Dark Kousuke could see Ryou's sunglasses covered face. The two Blasters perfectly represented the two brothers, "They really do represent you two real well."

But however, "These two are the avatars of my Brother!" Ryu announced surprising Kousuke, "The sword of light, and the sword of dark, his true avatar and his shadow!" Ryu swung his arm, "These are the blades of the King!"

Kousuke couldn't help but chuckle at how much it seemed Ryu was denying a connection to Blaster Blade.

"And now . . ." Ryu turned back to Miku, "Like I said, it's best you root for your brother . . . he's going to need all the support," Ryu turned back to Kousuke, "When I defeat him!" Ryu then rested Bedivere. "That Spectral Duke Dragon is annoying me, OUT OF HERE!" Bedivere jumped into the air.

"ARGH!" Takuto yelped again, "That grade 2 doesn't have enough power to defeat the Grade 3!"

Shiroi looked at Takuto and snarled, "Seriously, it's like you're a whole new person or something . . ." Shiroi then explained, "Bedivere has a skill that when the Vanguard has Blaster in its name, Bedivere will gain a power plus 3000." Sure enough, Bedivere was attacking Spectral Duke Dragon 12000 vs 10000. "Kay on the other turn has the same skill which is why Kousuke decided to attack Kay since Kay would've had gotten power from Blaster Blade just like Bedivere is right now."

"Oh . . ." Takuto nodded, "I don't get it."

Saito decided to make his presence known and drop kicked Takuto for being stupid and acting like some other person.

Bedivere swung his Katana and slashed the giant dragon down. Spectral Duke Dragon shattered to pieces. "There's the first step to my victory." Ryu said with the best smirk he could muster in his condition.

Ryu then prepared the attacks of his twin Blasters. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark charged towards Vortimer while Blaster Dark glowed red from Ryu's draw trigger (Margal) that Ryu got from the drive check. Blaster Blade slashed Vortimer, and after Blaster Blade landed in a crouching position, Blaster Dark jumped over Blaster Blade and slashed Vortimer.

Kousuke's first damage was another copy of Black Dragon Knight Vortimer while his second damage was Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Gold Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000, Trigger: Draw). Kousuke drew his card.

"Since Blaster Blade's attack hit while he was boosted by Wingal Brave, Wingal Brave's skill activates." Ryu sent Wingal Brave to the soul, "I can now search my deck for a Blaster Unit," Ryu grabbed Blaster Blade from the deck, "and add it to my hand." Ryu then ended his turn.

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 5, Field: 4  
Kousuke's Hand: 3, Field: 3, Damage: 3**

Miku watched as her brother began to reach a disadvantage due to Ryu's assault. Miku really didn't want to support Kousuke like Ryu told her to . . . but maybe this was Ryu's own way of trying to bring Miku and Kousuke closer to each other. Ryu did suggest a long time ago that Miku should've fought Kousuke to bring her feelings out to Kousuke . . .

_And she tried. That night Kousuke was home and he actually bought Miku a Vanguard deck. Funnily enough it was an Oracle Think Tank deck focused on the Tsukuyomi Ride Chain line. That night Miku took Ryu's advice and for a while . . . it worked. Kousuke and Miku were bonding as Kousuke continued off Ryu's teaching and kept teaching Miku how to play._

_The next day however it was back to business as ever. It even seemed like Kousuke was spending even less time with her . . . it seemed like he came home even less . . . but why?_

_It took a few years but eventually Miku snapped . . ._

* * *

_One day 19 year old Ryu who had just inherited his dad's shop, Card Paradise, came home after a party with fellow card shop owners. "Man that party was crazy." Ryu said and then hung up a crimson robe. "Our cult sure is fun." Apparently . . . Ryu and his fellow card shop owners were part of some card shop owner cult . . . whatever that was._

_Ryu yawned as he had spent the night before at his 'cult' partying all night long. "Man I'm tired . . . I should get some sleep before I open shop." Ryu's not a morning person and right now he's awake during the morning, so the most logical thing was to go to sleep!_

_Ryu opened the door to his sister's room hoping to sneak into bed with her, but remembered that by this time Yume should've already gone to school, "SHOOT!" Ryu snapped his fingers, "I should've came home early." What was Ryu going to do to his own sister had she been home?_

_Ryu decided he should go to his room . . . even though that should've been his first thought. Ryu jumped into bed, "This is bliss." Ryu sighed since he was so tired. Ryu plopped his arm down and began to sleep, when he felt something squishy in his hand. "Wha?" Ryu kept squishing, "This feels like something Yume has." Ryu then turned around and found he was squeezing 17 year old Miku's bust. "Huh . . ." Ryu turned around and closed his eyes then quickly turned around and found Miku sleeping in his bed. "THE HELL!" Ryu tumbled off his bed. "What is Miku doing here!" Ryu hissed._

_"Stupid Ani (brother) . . ." Miku mumbled in her sleep._

_Ryu could instantly figure that something was going on with Miku and Kousuke . . . and realized just how bad it must be if Miku is here in his room instead of being at school or at her own home. Ryu noticed a suitcase that he doesn't own and realized that Miku must've broken into his house the night before because she was running away from home._

_"Miku . . ." Ryu sighed. He figured that he would let Miku just stick around and he'll deal with her later. Ryu got back into bed and decided that now was the time that he needed to stay with Miku. Ryu embraced the sleeping Miku, "Honestly this bed is tight enough as is . . . I should get a bigger bed."_

_Later on in the day when Miku woke up, Ryu also woke up and he demanded information from Miku. Kousuke for many days now has not been home once. Kousuke always called Miku and always promised that he would come home the next day but he still didn't. Miku got fed up for the many weeks that she was left alone at her home and decided that now was the time she should leave._

_"But still . . . if anybody saw you break into here they would've called the police here you know." Ryu scratched his head, "You should be a bit more careful you know."_

_"I just . . . I didn't know what to do." Miku replied._

_"Well I ought to bring you home now . . . since you seem to be skipping school today." Ryu said and got his car keys before Miku hugged him from behind._

_Miku was crying, "Please, let me stay here." Miku cried. "I don't want to go back there . . . I don't want to be alone."_

_Ryu turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of the crying Miku, "Miku . . ." Ryu sighed. Ryu supposed he should just let her stay._

_It was simple, if Miku wanted to stay in the home, Miku will have to do her share. Ryu will not let Miku be a freeloader, so as long as she wants to stay, she'll need to help out around the home and the shop._

* * *

And so began the few years where Miku had not seen Kousuke for a long time. It has all culminated to this very moment where the two siblings can once again see each other.

Deep down Miku wanted to be able to reconnect with Kousuke . . . Miku remembered that Kousuke had spent a lot of time with her when she was a little girl. She wanted to be able to face that Kousuke again . . . deep down Miku desired that reconnection. But she wasn't able to form it . . . and neither could Kousuke. Miku watched the fight, and could see that the fight was Ryu's only way of helping Miku create that connection once more. Ryu will be the Vanguard that will connect the bridge to allow Miku and Kousuke to face each other once again as siblings. That is who Ryu is.

Kousuke drew his next card.

**Kousuke's Hand: 4**

Kousuke was about to chain to the next ride, "Now here it is, the last piece of the chain!" Kousuke held up a copy of Spectral Duke Dragon in the air, "Ride, black dragon that leads the troops of the Black Horse!" Kousuke slammed Spectral Duke Dragon into the Vanguard circle, "RIDE, SPECTRAL DUKE DRAGON!"

Vortimer roared and both him and his horse began to transform. Vortimer's body transformed into that of a dragon and his horse became armor for the dragon. From the skies, the dark dragon came crashing down into the battlefield with a roar. Blaster Blade and his troops all stepped back due to the pressure that Spectral Duke Dragon was exerting.

"Riding Spectral Duke Dragon on top of Black Dragon Knight Vortimer allows me to use the same skill as riding Vortimer on top of Scout of Darkness." Kousuke said while sending War-horse to the drop zone. "From the top of my deck," Kousuke swiped the two top cards of his deck, "I call Flame of Victory (Gold Paladin, Grade 1, Power 4000) and Vortimer!" Kousuke played Flame of Victory behind Spectral Duke Dragon and Vortimer where Beaumains had been. "And since Black Dragon Knight is in the soul, Spectral Duke Dragon gets a power plus 1000." Spectral Duke Dragon had a total of 11000. "Now call, another Black Dragon Knight Vortimer!" Another Vortimer appeared where the rearguard Spectral Duke Dragon had been.

Kousuke rested the Vortimer that had no boosting unit, "Vortimer attacks Bedivere!"

"Bedivere?" Ryu said in surprise.

Bedivere watched as the horse rider came in and thrust a lance that stabbed Bedivere to oblivion.

Ryu sent Bedivere to the drop zone, "Now that the annoying unit is out of the way," Kousuke said in regards as to how since with the power from a Blaster Vanguard, Bedivere was hitting 12000 which was enough to hit Spectral Duke Dragon's 11000, "I now take aim at your Vanguard with Spectral Duke Dragon!" Total power was 15000.

"I'm not going to guard." Ryu said.

Kousuke twin drove into another copy of Gareth and then another Gwydion. "Timing can't be any better." Kousuke said, "Power to the Vortimer who has yet to attack and I draw." Kousuke drew his card.

Spectral Duke Dragon slashed Blaster Blade and Ryu felt the sting from the attack, but it wasn't as painful as when the rearguard Spectral Duke Dragon on the turn before had hit with a Critical. Ryu sent Epona to the damage zone. "Here we go, critical trigger, power to my Vanguard Blaster Blade." Blaster Blade glowed yellow to indicate the power up from Epona's trigger.

Kousuke thought about what his next move would be. Ryu had a Blaster Blade in the hand and one unflipped damage. If Kousuke were to attack the Vanguard, Ryu would let the attack in and allow the Blaster Blade in Ryu's hand to use its skill. However . . . Kousuke also knew the reason why Blaster Dark was in the deck. "With a boost from Gareth . . ." Kousuke rested Gareth . . . and then, "Vortimer attacks Blaster Dark!" Total power was 22000.

"HUH!" Takuto yelped, "That much power and he's using it on a rearguard?"

Even Shiroi was stumped as to why Kousuke didn't just ignore Blaster Dark considering that Blaster Dark, since it was an opposite clan of the Royal Paladins, Blaster Dark shouldn't provide much trouble since it wouldn't support the Royal Paladins really well. Then again . . . what was the reason Blaster Dark was in the deck for in the first place? Shiroi couldn't remember since it was such a long time ago that the broadcasts to the fight for the title of King was broadcasted.

Blaster Dark looked up as Vortimer's horse made a huge jump. Vortimer came down and stabbed Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark screamed and started to fall to his death. Blaster Blade's eyes widened in horror and held out his hand to his 'twin'. Blaster Blade grabbed Blaster Dark's hand but Blaster Dark had already disintegrated. All Blaster Blade could do was look at the spot in absolute horror.

"That should ruin your plans now." Kousuke said happily as Vortimer jumped back into position.

**Kousuke's Ending Hand: 4, Field: 5  
Ryu's Hand: 5, Field: 2, Damage: 3**

Ryu looked at the Blaster Dark that was sent to the drop zone and only looked at the zone in disbelief.

"What do you think?" Kousuke said, "Did you think I'd let you get your ace to full strength like that?"

Ryu didn't answer, then he smirked, "You know . . . he wasn't the only copy of Blaster Dark in this deck right?"

Kousuke closed his eyes, and chuckled, "Oh I can see where this is going . . ."

Miku noticed how cheerful her brother look in this fight. Kousuke was generally a cheerful guy but Miku hadn't been able to see that face in a long time . . . but she remembered being able to see him make those expressions when she and Kousuke fought for the first time.

_"Man Miku, when did you get so good at this game?" Kousuke said with a big grin, "You mastered that deck like nothing!" Kousuke said about the deck that Miku had built using Ryu's cards and the deck that Kousuke had bought for her._

_"I guess . . . I'm a natural." Miku said with a playful expression._

_Kousuke rubbed his sister's head, "Well of course, you're my sister, you're the sister of the Ex-Child Prodigy Kousuke!"_

A tear fell down Miku's eyes as she remembered. When the two got the chance to spend time together, Kousuke was a great brother to Miku. Miku knew that . . . but the pain she felt from not seeing Kousuke much was too painful to bear. Does she have a chance to reconnect?

"DRAW!" Ryu drew his card.

**Ryu's Hand: 6**

"Time for me to show you just how strong my brother's deck is!" Ryu announced then held up the card he would ride, "_Light and Darkness become one_," Ryu chanted, "_Become the Avatar of both opposing forces,_" Ryu then slammed the card down, "**RIDE THE VANGUARD! Majesty . . . LORD BLASTER!**"

Blaster Blade held out his hands to his side as energy discharged around his body, "_HAH!_" Blaster Blade roared to the sky and a bright light shot into the clouds. A black orb and a white orb flew around Blaster Blade as Blaster Blade's armor evolved into the Gray armor of Majesty Lord Blaster. A flame plume emerged from Majesty Lord Blaster's helmet and the Blaster Blade merged with the Blaster Dark to create the majestic sword of Majesty Lord Blaster.

Shiroi yelped in surprise, "WOW!" He yelled, "King Ryou's old deck had such a card!" Shiroi squealed.

"What's wrong?" Sei asked.

"Nothing, except Majesty Lord Blaster is considered to be on the top alongside the legends known as the Cross Riders!" Shiroi said while panting in excitement, "It's even rumored to be in limited quantities in the same fashion as Dragonic Overlord The End and Phantom Blaster Overlord!" But if this was Ryou's old deck . . . why did Ryou abandon it for the Shadow Paladins if the deck had such a unit as Majesty Lord Blaster?

"I call Little Sage Marron behind Majesty Lord Blaster." Marron then appeared behind Majesty Lord Blaster, "Now call, avatars of light and darkness, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark!" Ryu played Blaster Blade where Blaster Dark had been and Blaster Dark where Bedivere had been. The twin blades appeared next to Majesty Lord Blaster, who was the culmination of their powers combined.

Kousuke looked at Blaster Dark in surprise then he chortled, "Sneaky, sneaky, you had another copy in your hand waiting didn't you?"

"Your mistake was even thinking that I didn't have it in my hand." Ryu said with a light chuckle. "And now you're going to lose for making such a mistake!" Ryu rested Blaster Dark, "Blaster Dark attacks Vortimer!" Ryu aimed Blaster Dark at the Vortimer who had Gareth behind.

"My other Vortimer will intercept!" Kousuke intercepted with the other Vortimer.

Blaster Dark jumped in the air and dived down to stab Vortimer but stabbed instead the other Vortimer who dashed in to protect the Vortimer who was getting attacked.

"Then I'll aim for him again with Blaster Blade with support from Lien!" Ryu rested Blaster Blade and Lien.

After Blaster Dark landed, Blaster Blade came jumping over. Blaster Dark held out his hand allowing Blaster Blade to land on Blaster Dark's hands. Blaster Blade used Blaster Dark as a boost to jump higher into the air. Blaster Blade spun in the air and came down on Vortimer, "_SEIYAH!_"

"I can't afford to lose him just yet, GUARD!" Kousuke played down Silent Punisher (Guard 10000) to guard Vortimer.

Blaster Blade swung his sword and slashed the blue armored knight who appeared to protect Vortimer. Blaster Blade landed and tried to slash Vortimer but Vortimer blocked with his lance. Both Blaster Blade and Dark then jumped back to their positions.

"Now with support from Marron," Ryu rested Marron and Majesty Lord Blaster, "Majesty attacks your Spectral Duke Dragon!" Ryu pointed at Spectral Duke Dragon.

Kousuke embraced for impact.

"When Majesty attacks, his skill activates!" Ryu announced.

"HERE IT COMES!" Shiroi squealed, "So this is why Blaster Dark is in the deck!"

"When he attacks I can send both Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark to the soul to give Majesty Lord Blaster a power plus 10000 until the end of the turn!"

The twin blades then pushed their backs against each other and both grinned at Kousuke's army as the twin blades then became orbs that merged into Majesty Lord Blaster. Majesty Lord Blaster's eyes then became the respective colors of Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark's eyes.

"When Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are in the soul, Majesty Lord Blaster's continuous skill activates." Ryu tapped Majesty Lord Blaster, "When the two blades are in the soul, Majesty Lord Blaster gains a permanent power plus 2000 and an extra critical!"

Majesty Lord Blaster glowed white and black as the powers were calculated into his being. Ryu's coat also gain some black trimmings as well.

"Now, for a total of 30000, your Spectral Duke Dragon will fall!"

"No guard." Kousuke said. Kousuke still had 3 damage, which means a critical plus 1 wouldn't finish him off just yet.

Ryu needed one critical trigger to finish the game, "Twin Drive," Ryu drove check his first card (Knight of Friendship Kay). "Second check." Ryu then flipped over his glowing card, "Come on . . . CRITICAL!" Ryu then flipped over a green glowing card . . . "Elaine . . . Heal Trigger." Not the trigger Ryu wanted. "I heal one damage," Ryu sent one flipped card from his damage zone to the drop zone, "and I give the power to Majesty Lord Blaster."

Majesty Lord Blaster's back formed one black and one white wing and he flew into the air. The wings disappeared and then Majesty Lord Blaster's sword grew to enormous size which he then came falling down to cleave Spectral Duke Dragon. However even with such a huge attack, Spectral Duke Dragon did not fall.

Kousuke sent a copy of Beaumains as his first damage and then his second damage was, "Speeder Hound." Kousuke said as he sent the red glowing card to the damage zone, "Draw trigger, I draw!" Kousuke drew a card.

Ryu didn't beat Kousuke in this turn, however, Ryu still had the advantage.

"He knocked Kousuke's damage to five." Shiroi said in awe.

"Not only that, but look at Ryu's damage zone." Sei pointed at Ryu's damage zone and Ryu only had 2 cards.

"Hino-san has a huge advantage!" Shiroi yelped, "He can beat Kousuke!"

**Ryu's Ending Hand: 4, ****Field: 3, Damage: 2  
Kosuke's Hand: 4, Field: 4, Damage: 5**

Daigo then held Shiroi's shoulder, "Don't be so sure." Daigo said sternly.

"Huh?" Shiroi looked at Daigo.

Rai then answered, "It is at times like this, with someone at Kousuke's calibur, that the game can be turned around."

Kousuke drew his card.

**Kousuke's Hand: 5**

Ryu then gave a confident face, "Go ahead," Ryu said, "use your Limit Break on me!" Ryu said even though he had such a low hand size of 4. But even with a low hand size . . . Ryu still had an extra 2000 defense on Majesty Lord Blaster. Ryu also knew what Spectral Duke Dragon could do. When Spectral Duke Dragon attacks the Vanguard, no matter whether the attack hits or not, Spectral Duke Dragon can then activate its limit break. With a counterblast of 2 and a retirement of 3 Gold Paladins, for the cost of losing a Twin Drive, Spectral Duke Dragon can stand up once more. The thing is though, Majesty Lord Blaster had a base power of 12000 right now which means even if Spectral Duke Dragon were to stand up with the power of one trigger, Ryu can simply throw down a 10000 shield to completely stop Spectral Duke Dragon in its tracks. Ryu knew he could completely block Spectral Duke Dragon's assault.

Kousuke then chuckle which made Ryu uneasy. "Ryu . . . did you really think I would use Spectral Duke Dragon in such unfavoring conditions?" Kousuke said, surprising Ryu. Kousuke was ahead of Ryu by a few steps, and that was Kousuke knew that Spectral Duke Dragon would not put much of a dent on Majesty Lord Blaster. "Besides, I thought you knew me better."

"Wha?"

Miku knew what Kousuke meant. Kousuke made it to the top with a certain card . . . and that card was the reason Kousuke was gathering cards into the soul stack.

"How many cards are in my soul?" Kousuke asked.

Ryu then counted, "One, two, three, four, five . . ." Ryu said, and realized just how close that number was to a certain count, "You can't be . . ."

Kousuke chuckled and then grabbed a card from his hand, "Ride . . . the one who has led the child prodigy to countless victories!" Kousuke held Knight of Fury Agravain up high, "**OVERRIDE!**" Kousuke announced, "**KNIGHT OF FURY, AGRAVAIN!**"

Spectral Duke Dragon then shrunk and transformed into the red and gold armored unit that defeated Ryu many years ago.

Ryu now remembered what had happened those many years ago as he regained the lost memory that his amnesia made him forgot, "Darn it!"

"Since Agravain is my Vanguard, at the start of my main phase I can soul charge." Kousuke sent a copy of Spectral Duke Dragon from the top of his deck into the soul. Agravain glowed white as he gained 2000 power from his soul charge. "That's seven." Kousuke said.

"You're still one off!" Ryu shouted as in order to Megablast, one requires eight soul.

Then Kousuke cackled, "Do you not know what Flame of Victory does?" Kousuke asked.

Ryu looked at Flame of Victory and realized that Flame of Victory had a skill that activated when it was sent to the soul, "No . . ." If Flame of Victory goes into the soul, then Kousuke will have the eight soul that he needed.

"Call, Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (Gold Paladin, Grade 2, Power 8000)!" Kousuke played the unit in the empty front circle, "And I call Gareth behind him." Kousuke played Gareth behind Nemean Lion. Both units appeared in the hologram. "Now, Flame of Victory moves to the soul!" Kousuke swiped Flame of Victory and sent the card to the soul, "Nemean Lion gets a power plus 3000!" Nemean Lion roared as it powered up from Flame of Victory entering the soul. "I now call Little Battler Tron (Gold Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000) behind Agravain!" A white armored battler wielding a giant axe appeared behind Agravain. "Now, with the eight soul, and the five damage . . . MEGABLAST!" Kousuke flipped over his five damage and then threw the eight damage to the drop zone.

Agravain roared as he gained power from his skill.

"For the rest of the game, Agravain gets a power plus 1000 for each of my Gold Paladin rearguards and he gets an extra critical!" Kousuke announced as his Agravain reached maximum power. "BATTLE!" Kousuke prepared for battle now, "First off, with a boost from Gareth, the powered up Nemean Lion attacks your Vanguard!"

Ryu had damage to spare and was thinking of letting Nemean Lion hit. But however, as Kousuke's eyes flashed gold, all of a sudden, it seemed as if Nemean Lion jumped out of the holographic field and was in front of Ryu.

Ryu let out a frightened yell and then threw down Elaine to guard.

Nemean Lion pounced at Majesty Lord Blaster but then Elaine appeared in front of Majesty Lord Blaster, taking the hit from Nemean Lion.

Ryu panted heavily as he tried to recover. _What the heck was that?_ Ryu panted. It was as if the unit had jumped out from the battlefield and was ready to hit Ryu.

Shiroi was baffled as to why Ryu would guard for such an attack. It made no sense whatsoever since Ryu didn't even have to use a card to block Nemean Lion since Ryu had so little damage and could take a few hits.

In truth, Ryu blocked because he was afraid of getting hit for real . . . and yet, these seem to only be images that Ryu was imagining.

"Now with a boost from Tron, Agravain attacks your Vanguard!" Kousuke announced. "Agravain has a total of 17000, Tron a total of 6000, however . . . I have 5 rearguards and you only have 2, which means Tron's skill kicks in!" Kousuke pointed at Tron who has a skill that activates when the controller has more rearguards than the opponent does, "Since the conditions are met and he's boosting my Gold Paladin Vanguard, Agravain now gets an additional 4000 power!" Total power was 27000.

Ryu had two damage and Agravain had a critical plus one. Letting this through would mean Ryu would take 2 damage getting at 4 damage. One critical trigger would mean Ryu would take 3 damage and be at 5 damage. Ryu was in a safe spot . . . but yet, Ryu felt fear at Agravain. His instincts kept telling him, "_guard, you have to guard!_" Ryu remembered the pain from the earlier critical hits in the game and could not forget the final Damned Charging Lance that Ryou's Phantom Blaster Dragon had used on Ryu during that fight. The pain was real and Ryu's fear made Ryu throw down a guard, "Flash Shield Isuelt (Royal Paladin, Grade 1, Power 6000, Guard 0)." Ryu threw down a Perfect Defense unit. "By discarding a Royal Paladin," Ryu discard Kay, "I achieve Perfect Defense!"

"Even so, I still have my twin drive to check." Kousuke then did his twin drive, "First Check, Flame of Victory (Trigger: Critical)!" Kousuke announced, "This has a Critical Trigger, all effects to Vortimer. Second Check," Kousuke then flipped over another Yellow Glowing card, "ANOTHER CRITICAL TRIGGER!" Kousuke exclaimed (Dantegal, Gold Paladin, Grade 0, Power 5000)."

"YOW!" Shiroi yelped. Two Critical Triggers, which mean had Ryu taken the hit, that would've meant that Agravain would've received all the Critical effects meaning Ryu would've taken four damage all the way to six damage! "I can't believe it . . . Hino-san actually guarded just fine." Shiroi didn't expect Ryu to be so far ahead of the game to block like that.

But that wasn't why, Ryu only guarded to avoid taking a critical hit, but now . . . that Vortimer had a critical plus 2 which totaled a critical of 3, even worse than a critical of 2.

Agravain drew his glowing sword and swung his sword at Isuelt who appeared in front of Majesty Lord Blaster to protect him with her powerful flash shields. Isuelt created the magic barrier that would push Agravain back but Agravain then broke the magic barrier causing Isuelt to all. Agravain was about to slash Isuelt. Isuelt shirked back in fear but then, as the chivalrous knight that he was, Majesty Lord Blaster dashed over and then clashed blades with Agravain to keep Agravain from killing Isuelt. Agravain grinned as he got a chance to clash blades with the legendary Majesty Lord Blaster while Majesty Lord Blaster had a stern expression on his face as he must protect his ally. Majesty Lord Blaster pushed Agravain away and Agravain jumped back to his spot. Isuelt then disappeared as she was sent to the drop zone.

Kousuke still had Vortimer's attack, "I know you can't guard this." Kousuke said resting Vortimer and Gareth, "With a total power of 27000, Vortimer attacks Majesty Lord Blaster with a critical plus 2!"

Ryu only had Margal in his hand as a guardian . . . so Ryu could not defend against this high critical attack. "I . . . I can't guard." Ryu could still survive to the next turn as this attack will only bring his damage to 5 instead of 6 . . . but what about the pain?

Vortimer seemed to jump out of the hologram, surprising Ryu yet again. Vortimer then stabbed Ryu in the heart with the lance. Ryu watched in horror as the lance pierced his heart. Ryu screamed in pain as he sent three cards to the damage zone, the last of which was Margal (The other two were Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade).

It was a draw trigger, but Ryu didn't have the strength to draw a card. Ryu felt the pain stinging his whole entire body, as if he was near death. Ryu started to fall backwards . . . and remembered the pain he felt when Phantom Blaster Dragon too had struck.

As Ryu fell, the patrons and the girls of Q4 all screamed as it seemed like Ryu was losing consciousness. Lee and Rai didn't understand what was going on and both of them were in shock, while Daigo knew very much what was going on.

At this very moment, Ryou, who had finished buying Miku's gift, came by the shop (while he was in his crappy disguise). Ryou only thought about just entering the shop and leaving his gift where Miku could find it and instantly leaving afterwards, but when he entered, he found Ryu fighting Kousuke, and realized that Kousuke had those cursed eyes . . . and found Ryu falling due to the effects of those eyes. Ryou could only watch in terror as he watch his brother falling to the powers of the eyes just like before . . . Ryou could only do one thing . . . and that was to . . . "NII-SAN!" scream.

Through the screams of everybody else, only two people heard Ryou's scream and they were Ryu and Miku. Miku was in surprise as she heard Ryou's voice who cried out to his brother. The two brothers, despite being separate for so long, still have the bond that they forged through the years. Even when they're not together, their bond as twin brothers was still as strong as ever.

Ryu heard Ryou's voice . . . and he could not afford to fall at this very moment. Ryou's voice gave Ryu the strength to stand up once again, "RAH!" Ryu screamed and then slammed his hand on the table to bring some sense back into his nerves. Ryu then drew his card from the trigger allowing Kousuke to end the turn.

**Kousuke's Ending Hand: 3, Field: 6  
Ryu's Hand: 2, Field 3, Damage: 5**

Shiroi was astonished as to how fast Kousuke got Ryu's damage to five even though Ryu had such a huge advantage beforehand. "So this is how strong Kousuke is compared to Hino-san." Shiroi became worried and didn't know if Ryu could possibly win.

Ryu panted heavily as he groaned from the pain of being (mentally) stabbed by Vortimer's spear. "I can't . . ." Ryu then realized that he could not afford to lose, not when he was using the deck that belonged to his brother. Ryu heard it, he heard Ryou's voice . . . he could feel Ryou's being around. "I can't lose with this deck!" Ryu shouted. "This is the deck that my brother built, this is the deck that he built with all his heart!" Ryu's hand then blazed up and everyone around could see it even though it seemed to be part of their imagination. "I'll be a disgrace if I were to lose with this deck even once . . . so . . . **FINAL TURN!**" Ryu bellowed and his voice nearly pushed Kousuke away.

"EH!" Shiroi yelped. Ryu only had 2 cards in his hand, and Kousuke had 3 along with 2 interceptors with one of them, Nemean Lion, being a S-Interceptor. There was no way Ryu could possibly be able to win in such a situation.

"You really shouldn't foolishly declare that." Kousuke said with a sweat drop. "You'll look like a fool when you fail."

"Who says I intend to fail?" Ryu said and held his hand over the deck. "I may have fail to bring my brother back with this deck, but that doesn't mean this has stopped being his deck!" Ryu began to lift the card, "I am the brother of Ryou Hino, the King of Vanguard!" Ryu announced, "I refuse to lose with the deck that belongs to the King!" Ryu spiritually felt his brother's hand over the deck. It was as if Ryou's spirit was there to help Ryu, "Now, DRAW!" Ryu drew the card.

**Ryu's Hand: 3**

Ryu looked at the card with his bangs covering his eyes . . .

Kousuke sighed, "Man, your Majesty Lord Blaster can easily be blocked you know." Kousuke said, "Agravain's Megablast lasts the whole game, and even during your turn, which means with all the defense I have right now, you're not going to win."

"_See the King in his younger days,_" Ryu began to chant, completely taking Kousuke by surprise, "_Together with his knights, watch as he blazes through the path,_" Ryu then slammed the card he had just drawn into the Vanguard circle on top of Majesty Lord Blaster.

"You're overriding over Majesty Lord Blaster?" Kousuke yelped as it was unheard of to ride over a card with a status such as Majesty Lord Blaster.

"Override the Vanguard!" Ryu announced, "**ALFRED EARLY!**"

This move took everyone by surprise. No one ever expected a unit like Majesty Lord Blaster to ever be ridden over.

Majesty Lord Blaster stood calmly as the white vortex appeared around him to transform him into the young King of Knights, Alfred in his early days. The young king stood calmly as he appeared.

Agravain and the Gold Paladins all stared in awe at the appearance of the King.

"The young king doesn't enter the fray alone." Ryu then said, "Imagine it, as the young king's brother in arms, Blaster Blade, reenters the fray!" Ryu then grabbed one of the Blaster Blade's in the soul, "With Alfred Early, comes Blaster Blade as well!" Ryu was activating Alfred Early's skill. When Alfred Early is ridden, Alfred Early can pull Blaster Blade from the soul and superior call Blaster Blade out. "Stand up again (my) Avatar of Light, Blaster Blade!"

Kousuke picked his ear as he could've just sworn he heard Ryu call Blaster Blade his (Ryu) Avatar, even though Ryu had never admitted it before.

Ryu called Blaster Blade in the front circle of the empty column. Blaster Blade appeared next to his sworn brother, Alfred Early. "With Blaster Blade's appearance, his skill activates!" Ryu then flipped over the twin blasters that had entered the Damage Zone. "I can now retire a Grade 2 or higher rearguard!" Ryu pointed at Nemean Lion, "Leave the field, Nemean Lion!"

Blaster Blade jammed his sword into the ground and his sword discharged energy that traveled to Nemean Lion.

"Pinpoint BLAST!" Ryu announced as Nemean Lion got zapped by the energy. Nemean Lion retired.

This was the power of Ryu's brother's deck, the power of the brothership between King and Knight, this was the strength of brothers!

"DAMN!" Kousuke shouted. Nemean Lion had an S-intercept which means Kousuke had lost a big shield. But this wasn't important. With the loss of a rearguard, Agravain loses 1000 power. Now Agravain was no longer fighting at full power.

"I now call Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palamedes," Ryu played Palamedes in front of Lien. "And Margal!" Ryu played Margal behind Blaster Blade. "Margal's skill, the exact same as your Flame of Victory for Royal Paladins!" Ryu then swiped Margal into Alfred Early's soul. "Power plus 3000 to Palamedes!" Palamedes glowed white as he got power from Margal's moving to the soul. "Blaster Blade now attacks your Vortimer!"

In order to survive, this Vortimer had to survive because Kousuke could not afford to lose any more power from Agravain's skill, "Guard with Gwydion (Guard: 5000)!"

The merchant appeared in front of Vortimer as Blaster Blade came charging in. Blaster Blade slashed the merchant and then jumped back next to his King.

"Now, with a boost from Marron, Alfred Early attacks Agravain!" Alfred Early jumped into action.

"I guard with Flame of Victory (Guard: 10000)!" Kousuke threw Flame of Victory to give Agravain a total of 24000. Alfred Early had a total of 18000, which means Ryu would need two triggers to hit past. However, if Kousuke were to survive, Kousuke must hope Ryu didn't pull a single trigger. Palamedes right now had 13000 power, but on top of that, Palamedes had a skill that when there are two Grade 3s on the field, those two right now being Palamedes himself and Alfred Early, Palamedes gets a power plus 3000. Combine that with Lien's boost, Palamedes would attack for 23000. No trigger would mean Kousuke could use his Dantegal (Guard: 10000) to defend Agravain for 24000.

Ryu now needed a trigger to win, "First check," Ryu got Blaster Dark, "Second check . . ." Ryu then flipped over a blue card. Ryu widened his eyes in surprise, "You came . . ." (Silent Sage Sharon, Royal Paladin, Grade 0, Power 4000, Trigger: Stand).

"No . . ." Kousuke gasped.

"Kousuke, it ends here!" Ryu announced, "With Sharon's trigger, I stand Blaster Blade and give him the power!" Ryu then held Blaster Blade, "Stand up once more (my) Avatar of Light, Blaster Blade!"

Kousuke again could've sworn he heard Ryu call Blaster Blade his (Ryu) Avatar.

Blaster Blade stood up from his rest, and he now had a total of 14000, exactly the number needed to hit Agravain.

"Now, you don't have enough for both my Blaster Blade and my Palamedes." Ryu said with a grin. To block Blaster Blade, Kousuke needed 5000 shield which he only had Vortimer with it. But using Vortimer's intercept would drop Agravain's power down to 13000, which means that Palamedes total 23000 would not be blockable any longer with Dantegal. This was it . . . Kousuke could no longer defend. It was over.

"Blaster Blade now attacks . . . AGRAVAIN!" Ryu rested Blaster Blade for his final strike.

Blaster Blade's sword then opened up its blade and Blaster Blade held the sword high into the air to charge energy. This was the sword of courage, the sword that will lead Blaster Blade to victory! The blade enlarged and then with a burst of energy, Blaster Blade jumped high into the air. Blaster Blade swung his giant sword at Agravain, but Agravain tried to defend with his sword that pale in comparison to the size of Blaster Blade's current blade. Blaster Blade's energy sword then shrank down and he came face to face with Agravain. The two swords were clashing for supremacy, both equal in terms of sheer power, but . . . no matter what, Blaster Blade was stronger. The two swords then flew off from their owner's hands. Agravain was pushed back and Blaster Blade had no weapon to finish Agravain off . . . except . . .

A black sword, the Blaster Dark, came flying over to Blaster Blade. Kousuke, who all of a sudden saw the image because of Ryu's words, watched in surprise as the blade of the Shadow Paladin came flying towards the Royal Paladin only known as Blaster Blade.

Blaster Blade grabbed onto the Blaster Dark, and then slashed Agravain with that very sword. The Blaster Blade landed on the ground, as Agravain too fell to the combine might of Blaster Blade holding his opposite's sword. Agravain disintegrated as he fell.

Kousuke then wondered why he would see such an image, but realized why. Ryu had drove checked a Blaster Dark . . . which means that Blaster Dark might be the reason Kousuke saw Blaster Blade wield the Blaster Dark. Kousuke then sent the top card of his deck, Knight of Fury Agravain, to the damage zone. "You win." Kousuke said with a grin. "Congratulations. You've finally beaten me."

**Kousuke's Damage 6  
Ending Result: Ryu Wins**

Ryu shook his head, "say that when I beat you with my real deck." Ryu wouldn't count this as a win for himself so long as it isn't his Kagero deck that he was using.

"Well a win is a win." Kousuke said, "You can't deny that."

"I also can't deny that I was relying on my brother's strength to defeat you." Ryu retorted, "Which means that this is a victory for the King of Vanguard!"

"I suppose then I should report on my loss to King Ryou then huh?" Kousuke chortled.

Ryu tried to laugh alongside Kousuke but Ryu felt his body was still in pain. Ryu stumbled around and nearly fell if it were Miku supporting him.

"Ryu . . . are you ok?" Miku said in worry as she couldn't figure out why Ryu seemed to be so woozy at the moment.

Ryu then widened his eyes at Miku, "What are you still doing here girl?" Ryu said rudely, "I'm the one who won, you should be over there," Ryu pointed at Kousuke, "consoling him on his loss."

"Wha?" Miku was speechless but then Ryu just pushed Miku towards Kousuke. Miku landed into Kousuke's chest. Miku looked back at Ryu and Ryu just glared at Miku. Even though Ryu didn't say anything, Miku could tell what Ryu was getting at. Even if Miku blames Kousuke for never being there for her . . . but the thing is, Miku is as much at fault for the two siblings' bonds being broken as much as she thinks Kousuke is at fault. Miku must take the first step to connect to Kousuke.

Ryu stumbled around because he felt woozy after all the 'hits' he had taken from Kousuke's attack. "This is just a game, just a game . . ." Ryu muttered to himself as he gathered up the Royal Paladin deck back into the box it belonged in . . . and at the same time someone ominous was watching Ryu handle the deck . . . someone with malicious intentions.

While Miku and Kousuke were facing each other, the crowd seemed to be interested in what was up with the two, but then Ryn and Yume made sure that everyone would mind their own business since it was a personal thing for Miku and Kousuke.

Miku was uneasy since she didn't know what to say. This was the first time she's facing her brother face to face and it felt awkward. But she can tell that Ryu was right, Miku did have to do something. Miku was about to say something when Kousuke bowed to her. "I'm sorry!" Kousuke said loudly, completely taking Miku by surprise.

"Wha?"

Kousuke clapped his hands together, "Forgive me Miku, I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time." Kousuke bowed again to Miku, completely taking Miku by surprise. "I've been working really hard in order to support you and that ended up hurting you because I've been leaving you alone and I'm sorry that it happened."

A long time ago, even when Kousuke was still the age of the child prodigy, he still came home to be with his family. Miku may claim that Kousuke had never been close to her but the truth is, back then, the two were really close siblings. The day that Kousuke found out that he had a little sister, it was the happiest day of his life since he no longer was a lonely child. Kousuke only found out he was a child prodigy due to being an only child with no one to be around, but Miku was a bright light in his life that allowed him to finally have a sibling to be around. The child prodigy was no longer alone.

But tragedy struck their family, leaving the two siblings orphans. However by the time their parents had died, Kousuke was old enough to support Miku as her legal guardian. Kousuke worked really hard in order to make sure that his sister had a good life, even at the cost of overworking himself to death that he would collapse before he even gets home.

Ryu sat down in a chair to lay back and whistled. Ryn came over and massaged Ryu's shoulder, "You have a really weird way of doing things you know." Ryn said playfully to Ryu.

"Huh?"

"You were planning to do all this in order to get the two to interact weren't you?" Ryn replied then giggled, "You were acting when you got mad at Kousuke weren't you?"

Ryu shrugged, "Half and half I suppose." Ryu said. "I did get mad because Kousuke came in and didn't really do anything." Ryu sighed. "The guy is good at procrastinating I say."

"But you made sure Miku did her part didn't you?" Karen then asked Ryu. "It's just you didn't do anything to nudge her towards Kousuke though."

Ryu scratched his chin, "What can I say, I have a hard time interacting with girls."

Lee sneezed and in his sneeze he uttered, "BULLSHIT!" But that got him to get punched by Rai, who did it because Lee's actions were a moment killer.

After hearing Kousuke apologize, Miku began to cry. Miku sobbed then covered her eyes, "YOU IDIOT!" Miku screamed and started wailing, "How could you say all this after what happened?" Miku's cries got the attention of everyone, but they knew well that Miku and Kousuke now needed to be alone in order to resolve their problems. "I ran away from home hoping you would pursue me and drag me home . . ." Miku during that fateful day when she ran away from, actually planned to get the attention of her brother and hoped that he would come and get her back. She left a note that made it clear that she wasn't coming back and that if Kousuke wanted her back, he would need to drag her home. But . . . "you never came." Miku cried. "I wanted you to come and bring me home but I didn't even hear from you for years. I thought you didn't even care . . ."

Kousuke patted his sister's head, "Don't cry Miku . . ." Kousuke said gently. Miku continued crying, half sad because the false thoughts of Kousuke not even caring made her feel lonely and half joy because she was finally connecting with her brother.

Ryu then got up and finally intervened. "Man Kousuke, you're really bad at this aren't you." Ryu sighed, "I'm going to up and tell it to you, Kousuke did come looking for you." Ryu told Miku.

"Eh?"

"I hope you don't mind man, but I can't stand to watch this any longer." Ryu said to Kousuke and Kousuke just shrugged since he knew that there was no stopping Ryu at this point. "Kousuke actually came to see if you were ok." Ryu started explaining.

After a few days Miku had ran away from home, Kousuke appeared before Ryu to see if Miku was ok. Kousuke watched from a distance to see that Miku was doing well under Ryu's care and that it seemed Ryu was doing a good job of taking care and being there for Miku.

"I knew that what I was doing, my overworking, made you lonely." Kousuke continued off Ryu. "It took me a few days before I finally came home to see your note." Kousuke quickly dashed into action after finding out his sister had ran away. "I wanted to bring you back home, but seeing that Ryu was doing a much better job than I your brother did in taking care of you, I couldn't bear to take you back home where I would be unable to care for you so extensively." Kousuke bowed to Miku, "I only did what I did in order to support you . . . but I suppose that it wasn't the best environment for you."

Kousuke had asked Ryu to continue taking care of Miku. Kousuke would be unable to be with Miku because he couldn't just abandon his work. Ryu was the better caretaker for Miku. But it wasn't as if Kousuke completely left Miku alone during these past few years.

"Here." Kousuke then gave Miku an envelope, "Usually I'd send this to Ryu to give to you but since I'm here today I might as well give it to you in person."

Miku looked at the envelope in surprise since this envelope resembled the envelopes that Ryu usually gave her for an allowance.

"Your brother has been sending me your weekly allowance for these past few years." Ryu then explained to Miku. "This whole time he's been there for you."

"Then how come he hasn't ever made contact with me?" Miku asked still sobbing.

Kousuke bowed once more, "I'm sorry, I asked Ryu to keep it a secret from you." Kousuke replied. "I thought that you didn't want to see me so I wanted to keep things a secret." Kousuke thought that if he had involved himself further, he would only distance himself from Miku even more.

"YOU IDIOT!" Miku screamed at Kousuke, "How could you even think that? I thought you didn't care about me . . . and I hated you for that." Miku sobbed then she embraced her brother.

Ryu smiled at the scene. The two siblings, long separated from each other, together again. Ryu then frowned, _I wish I can do the same with Ryou._

Ryu turned around so he could leave the two alone . . . and he saw someone dressed in black trying to figure out where to place a wrapped box.

Ryu instantly knew who this person was, "Ryou." Ryu said, causing Ryou, who for some reason was taking a long time to figure out where to put down a gift.

Ryou placed down the gift in a spot where Miku would surely find it, and as Ryou was ready to leave, Ryu came tackling Ryou.

"RYOU!" Ryu shouted angrily, "WHY DON'T YOU COME VISIT MORE OFTEN!" Ryu snatched Ryou's glasses and mask and drag them off of Ryou's face.

Ryou quickly covered his eyes and turned away from Ryu but Ryu grabbed Ryou's coattail. Ryou then quickly swung his leg at Ryu in a roundhouse kick. Ryu dodged backwards while Ryou quickly grabbed the sunglasses Ryu had taken. Ryou quickly placed his glasses back on and tried to get to the exit.

Ryu gave chase to Ryou. Ryu tried grabbing Ryou again but then Ryou flapped his black coat's coattail at Ryu. Ryu got distracted by the coattail that the dark coat actually shrouded Ryu's vision. The wind from the whipping of the coattail made Ryu close his eyes. Once Ryu opened his eyes Ryou was gone. "Ryou . . . Ryou!" Ryu looked around but couldn't find Ryou.

Ryou, using the moment when Ryu was distracted, jumped up and climbed up a pipe. "Sorry Nii-san, but I can't see you just yet." Ryou said softly so Ryu couldn't hear. "I'm sorry." Ryou then climbed up the pipe to flee the scene.

"RYOU!" Ryu screamed, but got no answer. Ryu then whimpered, "Why won't you come home?"

"Ryu!" Yume shouted as she ran out since she saw Ryu chasing Ryou. "Where did Ryou go?" Yume said to Ryu's back.

Ryu then turned around, making Yume jump in surprise. Ryu, though was keeping his straight face, had tears falling down his eyes. "I can't find him." Ryu said calmly, but it was easy to see that he was crying inside and outside.

"Ryu . . ." Yume said in worry, and then Yume held Ryu's head to give Ryu a hug to comfort him.

"Why won't he just come home?" Ryu asked as he was being hugged, "I just want to see him again, but why does he have to run?"

Ryu could help Miku and Kousuke form their bonds again, but he couldn't do the same with Ryou and himself.

Kousuke looked outside and saw that Ryu was crying due to Ryou. Kousuke held his sister's shoulder, "I'm grateful that Ryu has been taking care of you all these years." Kousuke said, and then he told Miku, "But I think now . . . you're going to have to support him."

"What are you saying?" Miku asked Kousuke.

Kousuke then scratched the back of his head, "Well . . . I suppose that I'm saying . . . sorry to leave you again but I think Ryu needs you with him more now than you need him."

Miku frowned at Kousuke, but then she smiled. "You don't have to apologize any more." Miku said and wiped a tear from her eye, "You've shown that you care, and that's just enough for me."

"Then promise me that you'll continue to support Ryu from this day on." Kousuke said. "He's a good man after all."

"I'll promise." Miku said.

"And he is after all a nice catch." Kousuke said nodding, "Why haven't you snatched him as a lover yet?"

Miku blushed at what Kousuke had asked, "YOU IDIOT BROTHER!" Miku shouted at her brother.

* * *

During the night after the shop had closed, the girls of Q4, Lee, Rai and his siblings, all prepared to celebrate Miku's birthday with a small party.

Kousuke had left earlier since he had some work. He had already taken some time off so he could visit Cards Za Paradise to see Miku and he couldn't stay there to celebrate for the whole night. But Kousuke promised that he'll make constant contact from then on. He also gave Miku a gift, a similar pendant to Ryu's sun pendant, but instead of a sun, it's in the shape of the moon. Coincidentally, the sun and the moon pendants could be combined together to form one pendant.

Ryu was still down because he actually saw Ryou but was unable to even talk to his brother. Miku came into Ryu's room to get him, "You feeling ok?" Miku asked Ryu.

Ryu sighed, then answered, "I would be lying if I said I was . . ." Then Ryu got up, "But I can't ruin your birthday for you."

Miku shook her head, "You've done a lot for me today." Miku said. "I'm thankful . . . if it weren't for you I don't think I would have ever talked to my brother again."

"I just accepted a challenge of his." Ryu said. "Everything else that happened just so happened to come about at the same time."

"But still, you did a lot." Miku said with a smile. "That's just the kind of guy you are."

Ryu sighed, then smiled, "Well you're right on that account."

Miku then grabbed Ryu's hand, "Come on. Sorry to be selfish, but I don't want to celebrate my birthday without you."

Ryu chuckled, "It's your birthday, go and be as selfish today as you want."

Miku giggled, "You spoil me too much."

"I like spoiling you."

After singing Miku a happy birthday, everyone began to eat the feast Ryu had spent a good chunk of the day cooking. "Sorry about the amount of food," Ryu said, "I would've cooked more if I hadn't fought Kousuke."

"YOU COOKED ENOUGH." Everyone said. Ryu literally cooked a feast as was, and he claims there might've been more.

"Hey Miku." Yume said while holding the box Ryou had left on the counter, "Seems my brother left you a gift." Yume handed the box to Miku.

"Huh." Miku took the box. "It's pretty big." Miku wondered what was in the box.

"Come on, open it!" Yume said excitedly.

Miku tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. She reached into the box . . . and pulled out a plushy designed like Ryu. Miku looked at the plushy in surprise.

Ryu looked at the plushy and whistled, "Wow, looks a lot like me." Ryu said. "But I don't think I have merchandise . . . I'm not even famous!"

"I think that's a customized Ryou plushy." Ryn said to Ryu.

"Eh?" Ryu was really surprised that a Ryou plushy even existed. "Those exist? Ryou plushies?"

"Yep." Karen nodded, "He's famous enough that there's quite a bit of demand for them."

"HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THIS!" Ryu shouted while at the moment, Miku squealed quietly to herself and embraced the Ryu plushy really tight. "I ought to get one myself." Even when Ryou doesn't want to come home, Ryu still thinks about Ryou everyday and constantly thinks about what Ryou merchandise he should get.

"Can you customize one to look like you just like the one Miku has to give to me?" Yume asked Ryu.

"I don't see why not." Ryu replied, making Lee spit out a drink in shock.

Lee wiped his mouth to clean his face, "Man, those two are too much." Lee said about the two Hino siblings.

"They're close to each other." Rai said calmly while giving an egg roll to his little sister Lei. "What do you expect?"

Lee stared at Rai in surprise, "Are siblings usually as close as they are?" Lee asked rhetorically.

"If you had a little sister you'd understand why Ryu spoils Yume so much." Rai answered while at the same time spoiling his own little sister as she asked for more egg rolls. Not like she was the only one getting spoiled though, Rai was also helping Gou get what Gou wanted to eat from the table.

Lee sat silently, then looked aside, "_Everyone is crazy here!_" He hissed. Yes Lee . . . even you.


	14. Image 14: Underground and Despair

_**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I'm pretty sure Bushiroad owns that.**_

* * *

Kousuke was walking back home and thought about the fight he had with Ryu. What bothered him was that he heard Ryu calling Blaster Blade his (Ryu) own Avatar. Kousuke was sure he was imagining things, but the fact that he heard it somehow, he thought about a dream he once had. The dream showed him an image of Ryu dressed as Blaster Blade. There was no question that it was Ryu, but yet, Ryu's facial expressions were not that of his usual self, instead, this Blaster Blade Ryu had a much more fierce expression. This Ryu had a much more colder expression on his face, very much unlike that of the usual Ryu.

"I wonder why I saw all that." Kousuke said to himself and stepped into his yard. He then saw a woman in a black coat standing under the shadow of his house. Kousuke chuckled and said, "Well if it isn't Hime . . ." As it was revealed, the woman who was under Kousuke's house's shadow was Hime. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see you after your fight with Ryu." Hime said ominously. Kousuke chuckled as his fight with Ryu was not only a fight Ryu was using to get Miku and Kousuke to connect with each other, but Kousuke was also using the fight to monitor the progress of Ryu's powers. Ryu may have thought he was manipulating Kousuke to reconnect two siblings, but in truth, Kousuke was manipulating Ryu in order to monitor Ryu.

"What do you need to know?" Kousuke asked.

"You know what I want to know." Hime said bluntly. "Tell me how Ryu's doing."

Kousuke shrugged, "Honestly, what can I say?" Kousuke shook his head, "His powers are still too weak. He can't even use it to counter 10 percent of my power." Kousuke chuckled.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." Hime said pointing at Kousuke's eyes which then flashed gold, "Your Eyes of Cray are only artificial. Your powers are weak in comparison to those of the King and that one silver eyed man." Hime said in regards to Ryou and Raiju.

"No argument there." Kousuke said nodding. It was a fact that his golden eyes didn't naturally appear on him. It was one of the very reasons he didn't appear much at home for Miku. There were lots of experiments done on Kousuke, all because Kousuke was promised that he would be paid a substantial amount. The experiments gave Kousuke what was rumored to be the Eyes of Cray.

The experiments done on Kousuke were meant to recreate the power known only as . . . Psyqualia. However due to a miscalculation, what happened instead bestowed Kousuke what seemed to be a new power that evolved from Psyqualia instead.

Kousuke remembered that back then when the experiments first gave him the Eyes of Cray, he had no control over his powers that there were times he refused to go back home just so he would avoid his sister so she wouldn't be affected. What Kousuke did was no different from what Ryou was currently doing. There were even days that Kousuke collapse due to his inability to control his powers that the constantly usage of his eyes made him tired. But still, no matter what, Kousuke's Eyes of Cray are artificial, they are no match to the real Eyes of Cray that both Ryou and Raiju have. However . . . even Ryu was susceptible to Kousuke's version of the Eyes of Cray.

"Anyway, Ryu's powers aren't enough yet." Kousuke continued his report, "He can create images oh right, but he has no way to even make me see the images forever." Kousuke shook his head, "No matter how much Ryu tries, his Voice of Cray will not be able to dispel the images the Eyes of Cray sees."

Hime sighed and bit her one of her fingernails nervously, "I don't understand, why hasn't he mastered that one Kagero card yet?"

"Well he didn't use Kagero against me." Kousuke replied, making Hime jump in shock, "he ended up using Ryou's old Royal Paladin deck against me."

"What?" Hime hissed then started pacing around, "This is bad, this is really bad!" Hime panicked, "If he doesn't start using that card, his powers will not grow."

"I don't get it." Kousuke then said, "I've seen what Ryu has in his Kagero deck, he has one of the legendary cards, Dragonic Overlord The End. What I want to know is why Ryu needs to use some new Kagero card if he already has that one Legend in his deck?"

"You don't get it!" Hime shouted, "If Ryu doesn't break his limits, his powers will only remain stagnant. They won't grow and Ryu will be left behind and he won't be able to stop the threat that the true Eyes of Cray contain." Kousuke whistled as what Hime said was a big deal. "The Eyes of Cray are an evolution to a power that we call Psyqualia, and Psyqualia was the power that connected our world with Cray. The Eyes of Cray could contain a much more powerful effect and we need the Voice of Cray to combat it. Ryu is so far the only person who has that power and we need to nurture the power, but Ryu needs to actually work to allow it to grow."

Kousuke raised his hand, "Question, if Ryu's power is the Voice of Cray, isn't that an evolution of Psyqualia as well?" Hime nodded. "Then if that's the case, how come the Voice of Cray isn't as dangerous as the Eyes of Cray."

"Who knows." Hime said, "So far the Voice of Cray has shown no effects of being a dangerous weapon. It's only use seems to keep the Eyes of Cray in check and to counter it. But the power is still needed."

Kousuke looked intensely at Hime, then he smiled, "Are we sure that you're worried about his powers or are you worried about Ryu himself since Ryu will eventually come in contact with Ryou?" What Kousuke said made Hime blush. "Man, you're older than him and you actually like him don't you?"

Hime looked away, "How can you make such claims!"

"You're a pedophile!" Kousuke said with a huge grin making Hime fall to the ground.

"He's an adult you know." Hime mentioned as she got up.

"But you liked him when he was in high school!" Kousuke said bluntly and then Hime kicked at Kousuke but Kousuke dodged. "Come to think of it, your other two friends really like him too?" Kousuke then tried remembering what the name of Hime's friends were, "Ah, I remember, Mai and Maya!"

"I don't like Ryu like that!" Hime bellowed at Kousuke, making Kousuke chuckle even more.

Kousuke then stopped and solemnly said, "I just want to know one thing, if Ryu is supposed to break his limits and make his Eyes of Cray stronger to fight Ryou, why did you give that other Eyes of Cray user that card?" Kousuke said in regards to Raiju who Hime gave a powerful card to.

Hime didn't know whether to answer Kousuke or not, but since Kousuke wanted to know, Hime decided to answer, "His powers do not seem to be as threatening as that of Ryou's." Surprisingly, apparently, Raiju's powers were much weaker than Ryou's! "He's plan B in case Ryu can't defeat Ryou." Hime then scowled, "Ryou's powers are growing stronger day by day. If nothing is done, who knows what will happen. I need to gather up everything that can defeat Ryou. If Ryu can't do it, then I'll even rely on someone as insane as that Raiju to do so."

Kousuke shrugged and shook his head, "Seriously?" Kousuke has met Ryou before. Ryou was way too nice to be seen as a villain. "I honestly don't think Ryou is much of a threat." Raiju on the other hand in Kousuke's opinion was way more dangerous. If he's not a threat now, giving him the card that could even take down the legends would. "But what do I know? I'm only a guinea pig who turned out to be a failure." Kousuke chuckled and walked past Hime, "Oh, and I might be way over my head saying this, but stay away from Ryu . . . he belongs to my sister!" Kousuke said jokingly with a wholehearted chuckle.

"As if I'll lose to that kid." Hime retorted.

"Oh I don't know, you're getting to that age where you're becoming old." Kousuke teased and Hime kicked at Kousuke again but Kousuke dodged.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!"

Kousuke chuckled and walked away but stopped because he realized he wanted to ask Hime one more thing, "Something bothered me today." Kousuke said. "Ryu didn't say it but I heard him call Blaster Blade his Avatar."

"What do you mean?" Hime asked with her full attention on Kousuke since Kousuke said something interesting about Ryu in regards to Blaster Blade.

"Well I have no idea how to say it, but I watched his mouth and he never once said 'my' about Blaster Blade, yet I heard it."

Hime then smiled, "That shows signs of his Voice of Cray developing at least."

"But why did I hear it?" Kousuke asked.

Hime stayed speechless, then she giggled, "Well, if things had went differently, Ryu may have instead picked up a Royal Paladin deck. In another time, he probably wouldn't even be worrying about the Kagero, and instead be focused on his Blaster Blade instead."

Kousuke looked at the reflection that was on his window, and all of a sudden, from beyond that reflection, he saw Blaster Blade fighting a Gold Paladin, Incandescent Lion Blonde Ezel, in a fierce battle. "So . . . it seems in another time Ryu would be using Blaster Blade as his main card then huh?" The Blaster Blade had Ryu's face and Blonde Ezel? "So that's who Ryou really is in that other time?" Ezel had Ryou's face, without the purple eyes and no glasses on, instead only normal looking eyes like that of Ryu's. "But I can't see him as anything else from his Blaster Dark." No matter how Kousuke thought about it, Blaster Dark was first and foremost the only card that represented Ryou. Even Blaster Blade who Ryu claims to be Ryou's Avatar is not a unit Kousuke can see on Ryou.

* * *

The next morning, Ryu was awake early once again, only this time for no special reason other than to look through his deck. "How do I use this card?" Ryu asked while holding Dragonic Lawkeeper. The night before Ryu once again had the nightmare of his mirror calling him weak. He once again saw Lawkeeper and Ryu once again tried to figure out how to make his deck work with Lawkeeper. "Seriously how am I supposed to do it?" Ryu sighed.

Ryu tried just placing the card into his deck, but just putting it in didn't work out so well. Ryu needed to be able to support the card, but what was Ryu missing? Why was it that no matter what Ryu placed in his deck, something always looked like it was missing. Ryu scrolled through his deck and looked at his Dragonic Overlord. "It can't be this one can it?" It wasn't the fact that Ryu continued using his Dragonic Overlord was it? There was no way that Dragonic Overlord was the problem. But if it is . . . would Ryu have to take his favorite card out?

Then someone hugged Ryu from behind. "Hey Ryu." Ryn's voice sounded.

"Hey." Ryu said coldly as he stayed focus on his cards.

Ryn, still holding Ryu from behind, looked over Ryu's shoulder to look at Ryu's cards, "Are you still having trouble fixing up your deck?" Ryn asked Ryu. Ryu nodded. Ryn noticed Ryu was focused on Dragonic Lawkeeper. Ryu got that card a long time ago but Ryu was having a lot of trouble fixing the deck up so the card could be used. Ryn was baffled as to why Ryu was having so much trouble. He never had this much trouble before with his Kagero deck ever. "Can't you just simply place the card into your deck and call it a day?"

"I've tried that." Ryu replied, "And the results were bad." Ryu sighed and covered his eyes, "I'm starting to feel like I might need to take out Dragonic Overlord if I want to use Lawkeeper at all."

Ryn then massaged Ryu's shoulders and calmly said, "Come on, that's crazy talk." She said in a soothing voice. "Dragonic Overlord is the card that represents you, there's no you're ever supposed to take it out of your deck."

Ryu shuffled through his deck again, and smiled, "Yeah I suppose so." He closed his eyes and used his hands to support his chin, "But then what am I going to do with Lawkeeper?"

"HOLA PEOPLES!" Kousuke sounded as he emerged from the other side of the counter. Ryn screamed and Ryu, eyes still closed, instinctively flapped his hand and smashed Kousuke in the face.

Lee, who was coming down the stairs, saw Kousuke getting beat up by Ryu. "OI!" Lee shouted and dashed towards Kousuke, "How dare you steal the only thing that made me distinct from everyone else!" Lee is to be Ryu's punching bag, and no one else should be. Lee started shaking the older man up and down.

Ryu after hearing the commotion looked up and noticed that the person he had hit was actually Kousuke. "Geez, what are they doing so early in the morning?" Ryu hissed while Lee was beating up Kousuke. Ryu took Ryn's hands off him.

Ryn watched as Ryu walked over to Lee and Kousuke, then Ryn looked down at Ryu's deck. Ryn carefully looked through what Ryu had already placed in his deck, while Ryu, Lee, and Kousuke were all talking among themselves. Since Ryn wasn't focused on the men at all, what came out of their mouths amounted to pretty much gibberish to Ryn's ears.

Ryn tried figuring out what Ryu had so much problems with. When Ryn looked at what Dragonic Lawkeeper could do, she didn't understand why Ryu had so much trouble since Lawkeeper looked like it would've been the perfect support for the Kagero clan. A Kagero deck likes it when the opponent's field is reduced to nearly nothing. Lawkeeper's skill allowed the whole entire field to be cleared up, even if it was only temporary. If anything, Lawkeeper would be the most ideal card for a Kagero deck . . . but Ryn has to take into account that she isn't the best person to get an idea for a Kagero card since she isn't a Kagero player.

"Ok Lee, you are the only one who I beat up." Ryn randomly heard Ryu say, and at the exact moment Yume was coming down the stairs, and seemed to be sleep walking towards the counter.

"I don't trust you!" Lee shouted, pouted, and looked away. Yume embraced Ryn from behind.

"Yume?" Ryn said and looked behind her.

"Ok how about I prove it to you?" Ryu asked and Yume inched her face closer to Ryn's.

"What are you doing?" Ryn asked Yume and at that moment Ryu placed his fist in front of Lee's chest.

Yume then kissed Ryn on the lips and Ryu used a point blank one inch punch imitation on Lee. Ryn let out a scream while her lips were still connected to Yume's and Lee flew through the store while Kousuke whistled after seeing all the fantastic moments.

Yume woke up since she heard Ryn's scream and noticed that the two were way too close. Yume screamed and released Ryn. Both girls ended up blushing as they stared at each other intensely.

Lee after crashing got up and cheered, "WHOO! I'm the one who gets beat up!" Then Lee realized what he just said, "I'm the one who gets beat up . . ." He said in a monotone, and realized just what those words meant. Lee looked down in despair, "I should've used this moment to overcome my limits and get a new role." Getting beat up all the time is not fun.

Yume panicked and tried to figure out what to tell Ryn about the kiss, then Yume blurted out, "I'm sorry, I thought you were my brother!"

Ryn blinked her eyes as she was totally confused, "Why would you kiss me if you thought I was your brother?" Ryn asked and Yume had no idea how to answer Ryn.

"Man your place is extremely lively huh even when it's not open." Kousuke said patting Ryu on the back.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Ryu asked Kousuke. The store wasn't open and Ryu locked the doors so there was no possible way Kousuke could've possibly gotten in.

"Oh I got in that little window that your bird used to get in." Kousuke said pointing to an open window that looked a little small for someone of Kousuke's size to squeeze right in.

Ryu looked at the window, then at Bruce who was perched on a table and looking at its deck. Ryu then turned back to Kousuke then at the window again. Ryu's face scrunched up in terror, "This whole time that means someone could've gotten in and stolen my stuff!" Ryu shouted.

"No I just squeezed in." Kousuke said waving his hand as if to dispel any doubts, "It hurt a lot."

"If someone of your size could get in, imagine someone smaller!" Ryu shouted, making Kousuke fall in shame.

Kousuke grabbed a table and struggled to get up, "Are you implying that I'm fat?" Kousuke groaned and didn't get an answer from Ryu.

Ryu paced around, "I really have to figure out how to fix this situation."

"I told you, I had to struggle to get in, there's no way a normal person could get in!" Kousuke shouted. Kousuke just admitted that he wasn't normal . . . which is true and all.

At this moment in time, Miku and Karen were both waking up and walking down the stairs. Miku came down first and was surprised to see her brother at the shop. "Ani?" She yelped when she saw Kousuke, "What are you doing here?"

"I did promise that from now on I would come to visit from time to time." Kousuke replied to Miku.

"I don't think that's why." Miku said sweat dropping. She was sure her brother had ulterior motives for coming.

Kousuke nodded, "Yes, there is another reason." Kousuke said while Ryu helped Lee get back up. "I came to invite you all to a restaurant tonight!" Kousuke said hot bloodedly. Kousuke's energy was a bit too much compared to the just woken up vibe that everyone was emanating.

Miku palmed her face for having such an excuse for a brother. "Can't you at least read the vibe before you act like an idiot?" Miku mumbled.

Kousuke's body dropped his hot blooded aura and he drooped. "But I thought being a hot blooded man was popular nowadays." Kousuke whined.

"Not when you're old." Ryu replied while patting the _28_ year old Kousuke on the back and then walking back to the counter, to see Ryn and Yume staring at each other in shock. "What happened to you two?"

The two girls panicked and blushed. They turned to Ryu and then blurted out, "WE'RE STRAIGHT!" Which completely took Ryu by surprise. The two girls took a few seconds before they realized what they just told Ryu and their faces became even redder.

"Ok . . . I wasn't asking for your sexual orientations," Ryu replied, confused, "so why'd you two tell me?" The two girls shook their heads because they had pretty much nothing to say. Ryu then pushed the two girls away from the counter, "Hurry up and get dressed, we have guests here." Ryu said as the two were still in their night gowns.

"HAI!" Ryn and Yume bowed and ran upstairs.

Ryu then went on with his duties as the shop owner and went through his inventory. "Tachikaze sure have gotten a huge boost since the last time I've seen them." Ryu whistled and did research on pricing from other shops.

"Am I being ignored?" Kousuke asked sweat dropping.

Miku giggled, "If you don't live here or if you don't come to this shop much you'll end up being ignored often."

"Not to mention that you took forever to show up again ever since your appearance in the first chapter." Karen mentioned, which made Kousuke slam a wall in shame.

Lee was starting to realize that all his running gags were being done by other people, such as fourth wall breaking, slamming their heads into walls, getting beaten up . . .

Lee cried in the corner because he felt that he wasn't unique as a character anymore. "Am I even required anymore?"

Kousuke then took his head off the wall and turned back to Ryu, "Well?" Ryu asked Kousuke, "You wanted to tell me something?"

"I don't think that should be what you're saying since you just ignored me." Kousuke muttered, "and did you not listen to what I just said?"

"Oh sorry I was so stunned by what my sister and Ryn had said that I began to imagine the two as a hot lesbian couple."

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU SAID ANYTHING TO THEM!" Kousuke screamed at Ryu.

Ryu then drooled, "Sorry, but Yume and Ryn as lesbians were such a hot image I completely blanked out for a bit."

"DON'T IMAGINE YOUR OWN SISTER AS A LESBIAN YOU IDIOT!" Lee screamed at Ryu.

"What's wrong with imagining your own sister as a lesbian?" Kousuke of all people asked Lee. This also took Lee by surprise, "I imagine my sister as a girl in a hot lesbian relationship all the time."

Miku then blushed and punched Kousuke, "YOU'RE DISGUSTING ANI!"

Lee was completely dumb founded, "Is there just something about little sisters that turn their brothers into disgusting human beings?" Lee scratched his head as he was dumbfounded by his recent findings. Lee tried to figure out an answer but since he doesn't have a little sister, he couldn't find one. He did realize though that there was one person he knew who had a little sister. Lee took out his blue cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Pick up." Lee said impatiently.

The person on the other line picked up a green phone. A yawn sounded and a half tired voice asked, "_What?_" Said voice belonged to Geki Rai who just woke up due to Lee's sudden call.

"Yo Geki!" Lee exclaimed.

"_I never gave you permission to call me by my first name._" Rai growled at Lee.

"Whatever Rai, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"_Ask Ryu, you're living with him anyway and I could care less about going to a strip club._"

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU ASSHOLE!" Lee screeched so high pitched that he cracked Kousuke's glasses (though Kousuke apparently had an identical pair of spare glasses). "I was going to ask you a few questions about your little sister."

"_Did Lei do something to you?_" Rai asked.

"Nothing of the sort, I just wanted to ask you if you ever imagine your little sister in a hot lesbian relationship." Lee asked bluntly.

Once Lee asked that question, there was a complete silence that fell over the whole entire shop and Rai's house. After that, Lee heard Rai dialing a phone number.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked in a panic.

"_Calling the police._" Rai replied without hesitance.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Lee bellowed into his phone.

"_Why not?_" Rai asked, "_Shouldn't I report disgusting pedophiles like you to the proper authorities?_"

"Wha?"

"_My sister is six and you asked if I have ever imagined her in a lesbian relationship._"

"THAT WAS SO NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Lee shrieked. "Fine, let me rephrase that, do you think, as an older brother, that it's normal to think about your own little sister in a homosexual relationship?"

Again a cold silence fell throughout the shop and Rai's house. Once again, Rai began dialing numbers.

"DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" Lee screamed, "I'm asking because Ryu is making weird comments about Yume!"

"_Oh so it's Yume you're talking about . . ._" Rai then understood everything (apparently Ryu and Yume are just that predictable). "_Well you've always said that Yume is hot, so would she not be the perfect girl to think of in a hot relationship?_" Rai asked, "_Although I've never seen why a lesbian relationship would be considered hot._"

"What, are you saying that it's perfectly normal for Ryu to be thinking of his sister like such?"

"_Why not?_" Rai said and his getting out of bed could be heard. "_I mean it's not exactly normal but you can't blame Ryu for doing so, this is Yume we're talking about._"

"Well then what about Kousuke and Miku then? Kousuke does pretty much the same thing as Ryu does."

"I take offense to that boy." Kousuke mumbled.

"_Didn't you also say that Miku was hot?_" Rai asked Lee. "_Last I checked, you said she ranked nearly as high as Yume._"

Lee blushed, "Well I suppose."

"OOH!" Kousuke whistled and stared at Lee intensely, "So you too like Miku."

"Eh?" Lee wondered why Kousuke knew what he and Rai were talking about.

"Too bad though," Then Kousuke epically pointed at Ryu, "My sister's heart belongs to that man right there!"

"ANI!" Miku screamed at her idiot of a brother.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW STUPID CHILD PRODIGY!" Lee screamed at Kousuke.

"Oh . . ." Karen said and snickered while she stared at Kousuke, "What makes you think I'll hand my Ryu over to your little sister so easily?"

"What is this, some love drama brewing?" Lee remarked.

"Oh?" Kousuke turned to Karen, "So you love Ryu too huh?"

"THEY ALL DO YOU RETARD!"

"Too bad though," Kousuke gave a smirk to Karen, "My sister is going to steal his heart."

Miku sweat dropped since Kousuke was basically fighting her battle for her . . . and it is embarrassing. "Ani . . ."

"WHY ARE YOU THE ONE DOING THE TALKING!" Lee screamed since it made no sense for Kousuke to be the one talking in place of Miku.

"Like I'll lose to her." Karen said smirking back to Kousuke.

"I always thought you and Lee had a thing going." Kousuke mentioned.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LIKE A SADIST LIKE HER!"

"Quiet." Karen growled at Lee who then shirked back in terror.

"I'm sorry." Lee bowed to Karen, "You are a good sadist, I like you." He said in a monotone and kept quivering. Then Lee asked, "Anyway, how the hell did you all know what I was talking about to Rai?"

Miku pointed at Lee's phone, "Your speaker is on." She pointed out. This whole time, Lee and Rai's conversation was being broadcasted to everyone in the shop.

A dead silence fell over the shop and Rai's house. Then Rai broke the silence, "_Idiot._" He said to Lee.

One second later, Yume jumped down from the stairs to her brother, "ONII-CHAN!" She squealed with as much energy as she could in order to make up for the fact that she and Ryn had just lip locked in a homosexual situation. She then embraced Ryu who was doing some more research on the new booster set that just came out. "I love you!" She said in a childish tone that only a little sister could muster and began rubbing her nose against Ryu . . . who completely ignored Yume since he was so focused on what he was researching. Yume then puckered her lips in order to kiss Ryu.

"WHAT KIND OF SISTER PUCKERS HER LIPS IN FRONT OF HER BROTHER!" Lee screamed then quickly threw a pen that hit Ryu on the forehead, knocking his face back and making Yume miss her target. "You're the culprit, it's all your fault!"

"Huh?" Yume asked.

"_Sure sounds like your place is really lively in the morning._" Rai's voice sounded from Lee's phone.

"SHUT UP STUPID!" Lee screamed into his phone.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?_" Rai asked sternly and a knife hitting something blunt sounded from Rai's side.

"Eh . . . I'm sorry?" Lee said while shaking in his pants. "I'll never call you that again. But what are you doing on your side?"

"_I'm chopping up ingredients to cook for breakfast._" Rai replied, "_Breakfast's the most important meal of the day after all, I can't just have Lei and Gou miss it._ _And anyway, you really ought to stay out of Ryu and Yume's business, what they do is what they do._"

"So a little sister puckering her lips in front of her elder brother is a ok to you?" Lee asked Rai.

"_I see nothing wrong with it._" Rai replied making Lee screamed in frustration.

Lee then walked over to a window and opened it, allowing Bruce to fly back out, "THIS WORLD IS GOING DOWNHILL!" Lee screamed out the window to a world of people who apparently will not call Ryu out on his strange relationship with his sister.

All the while, somehow Ryu was not reacting whatsoever since he was doing some research that could help Karen improve her deck, "Hey Karen, how's your Neo Nectar doing?" Ryu asked Karen, finally taking his eyes away from the computer.

Karen turned to Ryu and replied, "I like them how they are, why do you ask?"

Ryu then turned his computer display to Karen, "Well there's just a few new cards being released that you might be interested in but they amount to pretty much this new ride chain and a whole entirely new archetype of cards."

An explanation may be needed here. An archetype is what can be considered a subclass of units that are within the game, usually of the same clan but some are multiple clans. Usually they are focused on a certain word in their name and support cards are given to support that word in the name rather than the clan as a whole. From the units that have been shown so far, the Overlord and Blaster cards can be considered archetypes because they have support that focus on their names.

Karen thought about what Ryu asked. The fact that there was an archetype of cards in her clan sounded interesting to her, "So if I were to use this archetype, would I have to take out my ace?" Ryu nodded. Karen still preferred her deck as is, "I still like using my Maiden of Trailing Roses (Neo Nectar, Grade 3, Power 11000) and I don't want to take her out, so I might use the new ride chain, but I'll keep the archetype cards in mind if I want to try them out later."

"Aight." Ryu nodded, "I'll need to borrow your deck for a while."

Karen threw Ryu a yellow deck box, "Go wild with it." Then Karen blushed and looked away in bliss, "And if you want, you can go wild with my body any time you want." Karen gurgled at the thought.

Lee's mouth dropped in utter surprise after seeing how girly Karen got all of a sudden. "She went from a sadist to a masochist in just mere seconds!" Lee bellowed.

Ryu then took out Karen's deck and went through it to see how he could possibly change Karen's deck, and then Kousuke realized, "You know . . . wasn't I asking you, Ryu, if you wanted to be invited to a restaurant tonight."

"Sorry, I'll have to pass, maybe some other time." Ryu answered without hesitating.

"Huh?" Kousuke didn't quite understand why Ryu would decline such an offer. "It's my treat you know . . ."

"I kind of figured that, but I sort of have plans today." Ryu said. "I want to go to the underground today to visit some friends."

"What do you mean underground?" Kousuke asked.

"I used to be the King of this one underground circuit." Ryu replied. Kousuke then felt his own surprise punch him in the face. "I felt like visiting some old friends there today, so I'll have to decline you invitation today."

"So . . . when you say underground circuit, you really do mean, the underground circuit?" Kousuke asked and Ryu nodded. It seemed like Kousuke was starting to get angry and looked like he was about to forbid Miku from ever seeing Ryu again . . . but, "OH MY GOD YOU ARE LIKE THE PERFECT MAN! So good and bad at the same time, the perfect bad boy who is a good guy!"

"WHAT KIND OF BROTHER LIKES HIS SISTER TO BE WITH A BAD BOY?" Lee bellowed.

Miku then tapped her brother's shoulder, "Ani, this underground thing really isn't that big of a deal for Ryu anyway." It may be the underground circuit, but the one Ryu was involved in was pretty much an underground circuit in name only . . . at least partially. "Don't get so worked up about it."

"Well anyway, I should probably be going." Ryu said getting up and placing Karen's deck back into the deck box and threw the box back to Karen. "Hell, I might even find some ideas while I'm there." Ryu then patted Yume's back, "Watch the shop for me yo."

"HAI!" Yume saluted to her brother as he swung his red coat on. "Take care sweetie."

"Ok honey." Ryu said saluting to Yume and taking his portable fight table with him.

"WHAT KIND OF SIBLINGS CALL EACH OTHER THOSE NAMES!" Lee bellowed, "Rai are you hearing this?" Lee yelled into his phone.

"_Huh you say something?_" Rai asked with a full mouth as he was eating breakfast with his two siblings.

"_Aniki, why are you still on the phone?_" Gou's voice sounded.

Rai took some time to process an answer for Gou. "_That's actually a good question Gou._" Rai said and then just hung up on Lee without a single word to Lee.

"Hello? Yo? Hello?" Lee could not believe Rai would just hang up like that. Lee stared at his phone in surprise, and then managed to utter, "How rude."

Once Ryu got out of the store he then transformed his fight table to its bike form. Kousuke's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the table, "OH MY GOD THAT IS SO AWESOME!" And Ryu drove off. "I didn't even realize I was playing on a motorcycle, CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES FOR THE WIN!"

"No, no, that idea is just stupid." Lee muttered, completing shooting Kousuke down.

At this moment Ryn finally came down from upstairs, "You sure took a while to get dressed." Yume teased as her best friend came down the stairs.

Ryn looked around and noticed Ryu wasn't around, "Where'd Ryu go?"

"He went out." Karen answered, "Wanted to go to the Underground or something."

"He still goes there?" Ryn asked in disbelief since she thought that Ryu had been done with his underground circuit business since his high school days.

However back in his high school days, Ryu had a reputation fit for a delinquent (Ryu wasn't one, but somehow he always ended up in situations that made him seem like one) so he at least had some reputation while going anywhere the underground circuit may rear its ugly head. However nowadays, he's just your average card shop owner who can't even hurt a fly . . . though he can hurt his best friend on a daily basis.

Lee suddenly sneezed and his saliva splashed onto Karen's face. Lee realized that he made a terrible mistake when Karen wiped her face with a handkerchief. Karen after cleaning her face, glared at Lee. She held her thumb up, then she slid her thumb over her neck while she gritted her teeth. "_Watch yourself in your sleep, I'll slit your throat._" Her mind said.

"_SPARE ME!_" Lee's mind screamed after hearing what Karen's mind had to say.

"_I'll definitely kill you one of these days._" Karen's growl said it all even though she said no words.

Lee shivered and then asked himself, "Why do I feel like Karen is really hostile to me?"

Ryn began thinking about Ryu and how he would end up in the area of the underground circuit to find himself surrounded by thugs. Ryn shivered at the thought of Ryu being beaten up to death by the thugs. "I can't be the only one worried about Ryu now right?"

Yume then began thinking about Ryu and just imagined Ryu standing tall over a mountain of beaten underground players and Ryu cackled triumphantly to the sky. "I think Ryu can handle himself."

Miku imagined Ryu walking down a dark alleyway with eyes hidden in the shadow staring at an unknowing Ryu. Then a hand came out of the shadow and covered Ryu's mouth so he couldn't shout for help. "I don't know, isn't he easily beaten up?" Miku remembered that when Ryu was younger, whenever Ryu got into a fight (translated: Ryu jumping in to save Ryou from being beaten up) Ryu would instantly be beaten up with a single punch.

Karen imagined what Ryu could do while he was with the underground players, and she imagined Ryu cackling maniacally to the sky as he stood over the corpses of the defeated players with his Dragonic Overlord sword.

"OI!" Lee screamed at Karen, "Do you think Ryu is some sort of monster? I know he's a jerk but he's not that evil!"

Karen then glared at Lee and without saying anything, Karen got her point across and Lee shut his mouth.

"Still, I think we ought to check on him so he doesn't get into trouble." Ryn said with a worried tone.

"And I'm afraid he's going to get into a fight and we all know how weak he is." Miku noted.

"That's a lie, that's totally a lie!" Lee, the man who always gets beaten physically by Ryu, shouted at Miku while Kousuke only chortled because he thought Miku was acting like a worried wife (even though she was genuinely worried about Ryu being easily beaten up).

"I'm not really worried for him since he's Ryu, but now that I'm thinking about it, the possibility of me losing my brother is there . . ." Yume began to frown since she realized the possibility of Ryu being beaten to death and robbed existed. "I'm going to go check on him." Yume said about to get her coat.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Karen exclaimed, "What gives you the right to go? I for one want to go see him."

"Because you're worried?" Lee asked.

"No because I want to see him kill someone." Karen replied earnestly.

Lee's jaw dropped open, "Who do you think my best friend is woman!" Lee was pretty sure Karen's image of Ryu was completely messed up and so completely nothing like the real Ryu.

Karen smirked then turned back to the girls, "Ok then how about this, we'll compete to see who should follow Ryu." The girls all stood around in a moment of silence, then all four suddenly disappeared from their spots.

Lee and Kousuke looked around to find the girls and found all four girls standing around a square table with their decks in front of them. All four girls were glaring at each other intensely as if the four were ready to battle.

"YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO CARD FIGHT TO SEE WHO GOES WITH RYU?" Lee yelped.

Then all four girls drew the top card of their decks and slammed the card in front of them in the spot where the Vanguard circle would usually be.

"Oh so you're not actually going to card fight." Lee said nodding since it made much more sense.

"No they're doing something much more convenient," Kousuke explained to Lee, "They're going to do 'One Card Vanguard!'" Kousuke pointed to the ceiling. "In One Card Vanguard you draw the top card of your deck and whoever gets the strongest unit in terms of Grade and Power wins!"

Lee then shook his head, "No, no, that's not true, don't listen to the idiotic 'Child Prodigy.'"

"STAND UP!" All four girls shouted.

"The . . ." Yume said on her own.

"VANGUARD!"

Lee slumped his body and his mouth flew open. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY TAKING THAT SERIOUSLY?" Lee screamed his lungs out. "That's it, I give up, I can't handle this anymore, this world is messed up!" Lee then slammed his head over and over again on a wall.

Karen was thinking to herself how in her deck she had a unit that had more power than any of the other units in the other girls' decks. That unit being Maiden of Trailing Rose. Now if the unit in her 'Vanguard Circle' was that unit, Karen wins automatically.

Lee turned back to the smirking Karen, "I CAN SEE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING YOU WITCH!"

After standing up their units, all four girls looked at which unit was the strongest.

Miku looked at her unit, Little Witch Lulu (Oracle Think Tank, Grade 0, Power 5000). "Looks like I'll easily not win this one." Her unit will be easy to beat, that's for sure.

Yume's unit was Mermaid Idol Elly, which was stronger than Lulu by one grade and 1000 power. Yume had a chance but she figured there wasn't much of a chance, "You're good for defending but I don't need you now." Yume mumbled.

Karen looked at her card to see if her luck of the draw got her the card that would get her absolute victory, (Maiden of Rainbow Wood, Neo Nectar, Grade 2, Power 9000). "Not the card I wanted but not a weak card either." Karen looked at Yume and Miku's units and victory looked like it was in the bag for Karen.

But what did Ryn draw?

The other three girls looked over at Ryn's unit, and all of them gagged. Ryn drew her ace, Circular Saw Kiriel, even though she only had one card to choose from.

"GAH!" Karen wanted to draw her ace but instead someone else got their ace against her.

"Karma wins!" Lee said happily and began punching the air.

"Congratulations Karma," Kousuke said to Ryn, completely taking her by confusion, "You win this time but Miku will win it all." And Kousuke's last comment has just made Miku blush and look away in embarrassment because of how embarrassing her elder brother was.

"Did you just call me Karma?" Ryn asked Kousuke.

"Huh?" Kousuke then looked at Lee, "Didn't you just call her Karma?"

Lee squinted his eyes and frowned, "Don't you know what Karma means?" Lee asked.

"A name?"

"HOWAH!" Lee threw a big book into Kousuke's face, breaking Kousuke's glasses at the moment. Good thing Kousuke carries a lot of spares. "That's a dictionary, go look up Karma!"

Miku giggled, "Lee I know my brother can be an idiot at times, but maybe you can go easy on him a bit. He's not you after all."

Lee looked at Miku in bewilderment, "What do you mean he's not me?" Lee, the man who can take a lot of hits and still be ok, asked while Kousuke was scrolling through the dictionary.

Ryn took a pink coat from the coat rack and was ready to go. "Be careful out there." Yume said to Ryn.

"Wouldn't want to lose you after all." Karen said sarcastically.

"Your tone doesn't match your words." Ryn retorted and then away she went in order to follow Ryu.

* * *

The company that Raiju owns contains players that are very serious about Vanguard. Within the facility, card fighters fight each other to determine who is the strongest.

One of these fighters, Guy, is now trying to work out a plan that will allow him to steal Ryu's Majesty Lord Blaster deck. "If I can get that deck I'll defeat Raiju for sure." Guy said. He cannot quite figure out how he could possibly take the deck from Ryu since Ryu was almost always with the red coat. The deck that contained Majesty Lord Blaster was inside a box that was stored in Ryu's red coat. If only Guy could isolate Ryu from the coat, Guy can steal the deck.

Raiju then leaned over behind Guy who was writing down a diagram, "Working hard today I see." Raiju said with violent glee.

Guy turned around sharply, "Raiju!" Guy then jumped backwards.

Raiju looked at Guy's plans and noticed a mentioning of Majesty Lord Blaster, "Oh, so you have plans to use that on me huh?"

Guy didn't answer but instead just gave Raiju a stern face.

"A card said to be able to match up to the legends known as the Cross Rides . . . I see, of course that would be the way to defeat my card after all." Then Raiju smirked and saw an image of Majesty Lord Blaster facing off against a fiery dragon known as the Dragonic Lawkeeper. "That is IF you can get that card." Raiju cackled.

"Oh I will." Guy said coldly. "I'll get that card, and I'll defeat you with it!"

Raiju cackled and turned, "You know, I like you, I like those ambitious eyes." Raiju then titled his head, allowing his bangs to create a shadow over his eyes which allowed the silver glow of the eyes to become even brighter, "However, you should know that trying to defeat me will be a lost cause."

Guy growled then snatched his plans and walked off, passing by many tables where card fighters were fighting.

Raiju chuckled and turned around, then stopped as he all of a sudden saw an image of Majesty Lord Blaster facing off against the shadowy beast that was the unit that Raiju got from Hime. There was an unfamiliar face on Majesty Lord Blaster's face. "Who's that?" The face looked a lot like Ryou's face, but the eyes were nothing like Ryou's. That Majesty Lord Blaster was standing firm against the shadowy beast, determined to defeat it. When Raiju finished seeing the image, Raiju was still confused as to what it was supposed to mean, but he had no time to think about it as he had a professional match waiting for him in an hour.

* * *

As time passed, some children started coming into the shop, and some of them were excited to see Kousuke around again that some of them wanted to face Kousuke in a match. "Ok, but I won't go easy on any of you." Kousuke said with glee, only to lose to the first kid that he played against. "Wow you kids are strong." Kousuke said with a sweat drop.

"Don't underestimate them Aniki." Miku said giggling, "After all, these kids have been trained personally by Ryu."

"I can see that actually." Kousuke said shivering, "They're scary good for a bunch of non-pros."

"Hoo, you know you just lost to these non-pros right?" Miku teased her brother.

Kousuke mulled over the thought, and then turned to the kid who beat him, "Rematch, I demand a rematch!"

"You'll lose again." Miku teased her brother.

"Shut it, I'm going to redeem myself!" Kousuke said with fire in his eyes.

"Wow," one kid whistled, "Ex-child prodigy Kousuke acts like a child too."

Kousuke pouted like a little kid and then got on with the match.

"Since when has this place been the place for pros to fight kids?" Lee muttered, then remembered that the girls of Q4 were already in the pro circuit and thus licensed pros despite being idols. "Never mind."

In a moment Shiroi and friends entered, "Yo Hino-san!" Shiroi was ready to greet Ryu but found that Ryu wasn't around, "huh?" Shiroi looked around to try to find Ryu but Ryu was nowhere to be seen. Shiroi asked Yume, "Where's Hino-san?"

"I'm Hino-san you know," Yume joked, pointing to herself.

"Don't remind me." Shiroi said sweat dropping. What with the way Ryu and Yume act around each other, sometime Shiroi wishes Yume wasn't a Hino and related to Ryu. "I meant Ryu."

"Oh, he went out today." Yume replied.

"Oh . . ." Shiroi said taking his deck out and looking at it. "I was hoping if he would take my challenge today." It's been a while since Shiroi had completed his Nova Grappler deck and since then, he hadn't had the chance to show Ryu the deck.

"Maybe next time Shiroi." Sei said to Shiroi. "Besides you can't always be thinking of bugging Ryu-san all the time, he's probably a busy man after all."

Shiroi nodded, "Yeah."

Takuto realized that since Ryu wasn't around today, he could probably make a move on Yume, "Perfect chance." Takuto cackled to himself. Then noticed that Karen was looking at him, "What?"

Karen looked at Takuto with a monotone face, then all of a sudden, Karen placed on a face of pity, "I feel sorry for you." Karen said to Takuto, who has no to get with Yume.

"Why do I feel like I'm pissed at that comment?" Takuto mumbled.

"Where is Ryu-san today?" Shiroi asked Yume, "Is he going to be back anytime soon."

"I don't think he'll be back for a while." Yume replied, "After all where he's going, he might end up staying there until he wins big."

"Eh?" Shiroi wondered where that could be.

"Where is Ryu-san anyway?" Sei asked.

"He went to the underground circuit today." Yume replied honestly without any hesitation.

Shiroi and Saito both stood silently while Sei looked confused (Takuto was still trying to figure out what Karen was talking about. "What do you mean underground?"

Saito's eyes then widened, "AH!" He now remembered something that Ryu had said many chapters ago.

_"Big deal, I used to be the King of the Underground Fights. Heck I might still be."_

_"I don't remember getting fans being the King of the Underground Fights."_

"I totally just remembered that Ryu said that once!" Saito shouted.

"SERIOUSLY?" Shiroi yelped, "Is everything Hino-san said true?" Shiroi turned back to Yume, who was about to make another joke about her being Hino-san, but noticing the urgency in Shiroi's eyes, Yume opt out to be honest with Shiroi. "EH!" Shiroi's image of a cool Ryu then turned into that of a darkly evil Ryu. "My image of a cool Ryu has been killed!"

Sei was confused because she didn't understand what Underground meant and kept thinking of moles from under the ground playing Vanguard with Bruce the parrot.

Takuto wasn't listening and instead decided to make his move on Yume, "YUME-CHAN!" Takuto said but then found a bouquet of flowers shoved in front of Yume.

Yume looked at the flowers then at who gave her the flowers, "Yo." The perpetrator, Daigo, waved to Yume, "This is for you."

Yume blushed and took the flowers, "T-t-thank you." She said while blushing to the man who somehow resembled her brother a bit.

Takuto gave out a cry and then went to a corner, "I can't win." He cried.

Karen knelt down and patted Takuto, "Just so you know, I feel sorry for him too," Him being Daigo, since Daigo also doesn't have a chance with Yume since there is after all Ryu . . . that and Ryou would forbid Daigo from being with Yume.

"You're hurting me." Takuto mentioned since Karen's 'pats' were actually slaps to Takuto's back. Karen looked like she was really enjoying hurting poor Takuto, "You're enjoying this, you are so enjoying this you Sadist!" Then Takuto looked at Lee who gave a look that said, 'I feel sorry for you'. "DAMN YOU PIRATE!"

"Daigo-san, please tell me that Ryu is a pure man who doesn't gamble!" Shiroi yelped and grabbed onto Daigo's arm.

"Eh?" Daigo, who had just been flirting with Yume, was confused as to what Shiroi was asking.

"Please tell me Ryu has nothing to do with the underground circuit!" Shiroi yelped.

"He's the king of the Underground Fights." Daigo replied.

"IT WAS TRUE!" Saito yelped and Shiroi started crying and panicking around.

Sei was still confused.

"Eh?" Daigo was also confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I think you've created a misunderstanding." Yume said sweat dropping and admiring the flowers Daigo got for her. "After all, being an underground fighter is frowned upon you know."

Daigo then slapped his face in shock, "I totally forgot! Since Ryou and I were always talking about Ryu being part of the underground circuit that I completely forgot that in any other normal circumstance it would be completely looked down upon!"

Lee, Ryu's best friend, then came up and placed Shiroi in a chokehold in order to calm the kid down. "Come on kid, I think you're completely misunderstanding something."

"Eh?" Shiroi looked up at the pirate.

Lee let out a breath of relief since Shiroi was pretty strong for a sixteen year old and it took a while to subdue the kid. "Now since you've calmed down a bit, let me explain what underground actually means if we're talking about Ryu."

* * *

Ryn found the alleyway that Ryu would usually got to back in his high school days. "I wonder if it's still here." Sure Ryn won the chance to follow Ryu, but Ryu was long gone on his bike and Ryn only had the alleyway as her only lead as to where Ryu would go.

Leading to an underground fight area, there is an alleyway filled with thugs and many questionable people. A girl like Ryn has no business to be there, but she was very worried about Ryu since it's been many years since he last ventured into the underground.

As it seems, it really did seem like the place's overall character had deteriorated from back then. At least during Ryu's high school days, this place looked more like a den of delinquents, but now it has become even worst. A more criminal aura filled the air.

Some men started to follow Ryn, "How you doing babe?" One of them asked, "You alone?"

"Sorry, I'm really busy right now." Ryn replied and bowed, however even after saying that, she was still being followed.

"Come on, don't be like that," The group was still persistent, "We'd like to take you somewhere fun? How about it, want to come with us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to say no." Ryn said with such pure intent.

However, "Want to come with us?" This time there seemed to be a threatening tone, and Ryn became frightened.

Ryn in an instant felt a hand grabbing her arm, _No!_ She screamed in her mind, _this can't be happening . . . I'm going to be . . . I'm going to be . . ._ She tried to scream but she was frozen in fear. She couldn't utter a single word as a hand then grabbed her chin and pushed her face towards the person the hand belonged to. Ryn then felt lips pushing against her lips. She squeaked in fear and couldn't open her eyes, frightened to see who it was pushing their lips against hers. She couldn't move her body as she was too frightened.

She eventually opened her eyes because she wanted to know who it was in front of her, but to her surprise, found something pleasant. It was actually Ryu who pushed her in for a kiss.

After retracting and exchanging a bit of saliva, Ryu turned and glared at the thugs who came up to Ryn, "Hey, don't go messing around with other people's woman." Ryu said sternly.

"Tsk, so she already has someone." The group of thugs then left after seeing how serious Ryu was about kicking their asses for coming near Ryn. That and Ryu looked strong while he carried a large cylinder (said cylinder being the portable fight table in table form)

Ryu kept glaring at the thugs as they walked away and Ryn kept blushing while staring at Ryu.

Ryn couldn't believe that Ryu kissed her. Sure it was an act and all, but to actually do that in public . . . After all Ryu was the man Ryn loved . . . and she might have slipped and kissed Ryu back.

Ryu pushed Ryn closer to him, "Come on, stay closer to me." Ryu said in a tone that said that he was worried for Ryn, "You never know what these guys are thinking."

Ryn nodded, "hai." She grabbed onto Ryu's hand and didn't let go as the two continued walking.

Ryu noticed that Ryn was blushing, "Was that kiss really that embarrassing?"

"Eh?"

"I mean you're blushing." Ryu replied.

Ryn then squeaked, "Idiot, you know that it's embarrassing to do stuff like this out in public."

"Oh so you're saying if you become my girlfriend you wouldn't want me to kiss you out in public?"

Ryn squeaked and looked away, "That's not . . . I mean . . ." Actually to be frank, Ryn really wanted Ryu to shower her with affection any chance he can get.

Ryu chuckled, "Come on, if you want me to show you affection, say it." Ryu replied, "Don't hold back, it's ok to be selfish from time to time."

Ryn's face kept its red glow even though Ryu said all that, "How about you, don't you feel anything when you just forced me into a kiss?"

"I did it to protect you." Ryu said, "Why should I feel anything?" Ryn felt like she was just shot down by Ryu's answer, "Besides, it wasn't like that was the first time we kissed."

While it was true that it wasn't the first time the two have kissed, Ryn still felt weird for having it happen to her all of a sudden.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ryu asked since he realized that it was odd that Ryn followed him.

"Eh?"

Then Ryu realized that Ryn wasn't around when he told the other girls that he would go to the underground, "Actually how did you know where I was?"

"You know I know how to ask questions right?" Ryn replied. "Are you not happy that I'm here?" She asked while frowning.

"Honestly . . . I'm kind of glad my childhood friend is here." Ryu answered honestly, "Gives me time to be alone with her."

Ryn's blushing face wasn't letting up since what Ryu said made her feel stimulated, but knowing Ryu, Ryn pouted, "Geez, you sure like to tease me don't you?"

"I like to tease everyone, that's just my style." Ryu said with a chuckle, but the turned his smile upside down. "Though that wasn't really it . . ." Ryu sounded sad for a bit.

"Huh?"

Ryu rubbed his eyes and then sighed, "Well . . . for one I don't know how much longer you and I will be together." Ryu replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ryn was not sure what Ryu was getting at.

Ryu looked at Ryn surprisingly, "I'm pretty sure you have someone that you like."

"EH?" Well sure Ryn does have someone that she likes (Ryu that is) but what was Ryu talking about?

Ryu whistled, "I'm actually envious," Ryu said, "After all, that man probably has all your attention."

_That man is you!_ Ryn thought but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Man you got to introduce me to him sometime," Ryu said, "I'd like to see what he's like."

Ryn gave Ryu a blank stare since Ryu's comment has got to have the most ironic words that Ryu has ever muttered. "That's going to be a bit of a problem . . ." Ryn was left almost speechless by Ryu's words.

Ryu then chuckled light heartedly, but suddenly stopped and whispered softly, "_that pervert doesn't deserve you . . ._" Ryu said softly as if he knew who Ryn was talking about.

Ryn could've sworn she heard Ryu say something.

* * *

"So what is it about the underground that you're going to tell us?" Shiroi asked Lee.

Lee sat down and then took a breath, "Well, usually when you think of the underground, you think high risk serious gamblers right?"

Shiroi and his friends minus Sei nodded.

"Well . . . in Ryu's case . . ."

* * *

Ryu and Ryn finally reached the underground area where a bunch of tough looking (physically) card fighters were having their card fights. Ryn whimpered and gripped Ryu's arm tightly. "_Ow, you're hurting me._" Ryu whispered to Ryn.

All of the card fighters stopped what they were doing and sharply turned to Ryu.

Ryn let out a squeak and gripped Ryu's arm EVEN tighter.

"_That seriously hurts._" Ryu squeaked and then shuffled his arm out of Ryn's grip. Ryu walked a little forward with Ryn following him closely. Ryu dropped the portable fight table and the fight table created a huge thump when it slammed on the ground.

Ryu reached into his coat and opened his red deck box. He took out his deck and held it at front with Dragon Monk Goku at the top of the deck (Kagero, Grade 3, Power 10000). "Yo, how's about a challenge, I'll take all of you on!"

Ryn noticed that Ryu's card at the top was Dragon Monk Goku and she was really surprised to see that card. _Is that a card he's using to support that Dragonic Lawkeeper?_ Ryn thought to herself.

* * *

"You see, Ryu did some questionable things when he was younger . . ." Lee started explaining, "And well . . . the underground?"

* * *

All the fighters glared at Ryu, then all of them lightened up, "THE KING'S BACK!" All of them shouted, completely taking Ryn by surprise. All of them then rushed over to greet Ryu as if Ryu was a lost hero coming back home.

* * *

"Ryu had actually turned the underground into a place where people actually have fun gambling . . ." Lee revealed an odd fact.

Shiroi and his friends minus Sei stared at Lee weirdly, "I don't believe you." Shiroi said bluntly.

"Well it's the truth." Lee said. "Ryu back in the day already had ambitions to become the King of Vanguard and well . . . he decided that the first step to becoming King was to take over the underground and become its King in order to unify players . . . he actually took it over!" Lee yelped. "So he changed the place from, 'gamble with your life' to, 'gamble to your hearts content but don't go too far or I'll kick your ass!'"

Shiroi and friends minus Sei still stared in disbelief, "We still don't believe you." Shiroi said.

"BELIEVE ME DAMN IT!" Lee screamed at the kids.

Shiroi and friends wondered what to do . . . and well . . . what Lee said did sound like something Ryu would do, "Hino-san is crazier than I thought." Shiroi muttered and he didn't pursue the matter any further.

Lee sighed and slumped in his chair, "Man that was so pressuring . . ." Never had he felt such pressure from anything, not even in a card fight against a top level pro!

Kousuke, who had been eavesdropping on Lee, came over to Lee and asked, "Speaking of the underground, have you heard about the rumors?"

"Huh?"

Kousuke frowned, "You know, about that Raiju guy?"

"What about him?" Lee asked.

Kousuke brought up a chair and sat down, "You know how Ryu had been converting the underground to be a clean place to fight yes?"

"That is such an ironic thing to say and hear of that of course I know since I'm his best friend."

"Well the rumor is that Raiju has been going around undoing anything that Ryu had done." Kousuke replied, completely catching Lee by surprise.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me Ryu is in danger!" Lee yelped.

"No, Raiju didn't convert every underground group." Kousuke replied, "In fact, somehow it seems he has missed the main group that Ryu visited."

"Wow what a coincidence." Lee said nodding, then realized, "Why do you know so much about Ryu? I don't think you would've known so much about someone who back then was just a fan of yours."

"EEP!" Kousuke yelped and realized that he might have said too much. The truth was, Kousuke got most of his information about Ryu from Hime and Ryu's background with the underground was part of that. "Don't worry about, I'm just a stalker!"

Lee blinked in confusion while Kousuke realized what he had just said, "I should call the police." Lee said.

"DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" Kousuke screamed.

Lee perked up his ears and scratched his head, "Wasn't that one of my lines this chapter?"

Kousuke shook his head and finally said, "Well anyway the point is, the rumors are Raiju is a dangerous fellow . . . and quite frankly I fear for what may come." Kousuke's eyes then flashed gold as he saw a brief image of Ryou's Blaster Dark getting clawed by a shadow.

Lee freaked out when he saw Kousuke's eyes, "Dude . . . go see a eye doctor!"

"Don't break the mood!" Kousuke scolded the pirate, and then Kousuke frowned as he thought about Raiju. "I have a really bad feeling . . ."

* * *

Today at the stadium, there was to be an exhibition match and Ryou was late to witness the match. As the King, he has the perk of having a room at a top level that is exclusive to him and whoever he chooses to be in to witness the fights.

As the King, it is only courteous for him to come along to witness the fights but it is also strategic in part of the company that represents Ryou. It gives Ryou a good image as a card fighter who is always striving to perfect himself and witnessing potential opponents is a good way to perfect one's skill.

Ryou opened the door to the secret room and found Kyoko already inside and the curtains over the window. Kyoko didn't care much for the fight and was instead inside shuffling through her deck where a card named Crimson Beast Tamer (Pale Moon, Grade 2, Power 8000) was visible. She wanted to see the fight with Ryou but since Ryou wasn't around, she took the time to see how she could improve her deck.

When the door opened, Kyoko turned around and found an out of breath Ryou, "You sure took your time King-chan." Kyoko teased her lover.

"Overslept and the breakfast I ordered got delayed since my forgetting to disguise myself at the cafe distracted everyone." Ryou replied while trying to catch his breath, "Oh man I really need to exercise more." Ryou walked up to the sofa where Kyoko was sitting at. Kyoko gathered her deck back into her magenta deck box. "So how's the fight been going?"

"Well in all honesty, since you weren't here, I decided to close up the curtains in order to give a little privacy." Kyoko then stroked Ryou's chin, "And since the curtains are still up, why don't we have a little private fun?"

Ryou blushed and chuckled, "Sorry Kyoko, but I've been receiving a lot of flak for not paying attention to the exhibition fights lately, so I think I'll have to pass for now." Ryou walked up to the curtains and grabbed them, "Maybe next time," Ryou then flung the curtains open, right to a sight of a shadowy creature, "HOLY SHIT!" Ryou jumped backwards and stumbled onto the floor.

Down at the stadium, the fight was between an Angel Feather player, Maki (using Chief Nurse Shamsiel, Angel Feather, Grade 3, Power 10000), fighting against . . . Raiju.

"Now . . . I'll show you true fear!" Raiju cackled madly and then the shadows around his Vanguard scattered, revealing a unit that released immense pressure!

"That unit . . ." Ryou gasped.

"No Life King . . . DEATH ANCHOR! (Dark Irregulars, Grade 3, Power 10000)" Raiju announced as his unit towered over the Angel Feather nurse.

Maki prepared her hand in order to defend against Raiju's assault.

"I'll anchor you to hell," Raiju chuckled, then rested No Life King and its booster (Devil Child, Dark Irregulars, Grade 1, Power 6000). "I'll attack with a boost from Devil Child, and No Life King will attack Shamsiel . . . but first, NO LIFE BREAK!" Raiju announced. The five cards in Raiju's damage zone flashed black, and then all the cards flew into No Life King's soul.

Maki gawked in disbelief as her opponent's damage zone went from five to zero, "Did . . . did you just heal all your damage!" Maki yelped.

"_OH MY_!" The commentator over the fight also yelped in surprise, "_An Angel Feather deck which focuses on healing has its own skill used against it! What is this power from the Dark Irregulars!_"

Raiju chuckled then explained, "Your fear is appreciated, but let me quail it. At the end of my turn I'll be taking that much damage back." Raiju said pointing at his deck, "Which means that rather than healing, I'll be taking five damage back." Raiju then grinned, "Of course that's only if I actually get to the end of my turn."

"What?" Maki asked.

"I intend to finish this fight right now!" Raiju shouted then announced No Life King's skill, "When I have 8 or more soul, No Life King gains an additional 1000 to his permanent power." No Life King had a soul stack of 11 and a total base power of 11000. "On top of that, the soul charge that I got from the start of my main phase gives him an additional 2000 for the turn." Total power was 13000. "And since I have six or more soul, Devil Child's boost gives No Life King an additional 4000," Total power was 23000. "And that isn't the end, because of the No Life Break, No Life King has an additional power plus 10000 and an extra critical!" Total power was 33000 and the total critical was 2!

Maki found that power extremely high and she screamed when she saw No Life King's dark aura getting bigger.

"Just try and guard this!" Raiju cackled, "You can't afford to take this hit since you're at five damage so just try and dodge the forbidden skill that even the Cross Rides fear!"

Maki threw down as many cards in her hand in order to defend No Life King.

"One trigger pass huh?" Raiju cackled, "YOU'RE DESPERATE!" Raiju's eyes flashed an ominous silver, "I like it, show me more of your desperation!" Raiju first check was a critical trigger, "DIE!" His next check was also a critical trigger, "Just die, go to hell!"

Maki screamed as she all of a sudden found herself as Shamsiel, "_Wha . . . what's going on_?" What was she seeing? What was going on?

Black shadowy tentacles flew out from the shadows and ensnared Maki as Shamsiel and tied her up on a cross.

Maki screamed but no one was around to save her, then she saw Raiju floating in the space, "_Good . . . good . . . SHOW ME MORE!"_ Raiju was then replaced with No Life King. No Life King lifted its head and its silver eyes that were exactly like that of Raiju's glared straight into Maki's eyes. Katanas appeared from the shadows and then No Life King broke into a run, grabbing the swords while he was at it. No Life King ran up to Shamsiel, and stabbed Shamsiel in the chest.

Maki screamed as she got stabbed, then No Life King continued stabbing with other swords. No Life King kept running around and grabbed the other swords and kept stabbing her. No Life King finally stopped and the swords burst off of Shamsiel's body.

"_This isn't the end._" Raiju's voice came from No Life King ominously. There was one sword left on Shamsiel's body. No Life King grabbed the sword and then kept moving it up and down, cutting up Shamsiel's body from inside, making the angel spout out blood.

Ryou, who was only witnessing the fight, and the spectators could see what No Life King was doing to Shamsiel. Many were grossed out, and people were screaming in fear as they saw Maki's unit getting murdered by the creature of darkness. Ryou screamed, "STOP IT!"

When No Life King was done with his assault with his sword, his hands then enlarged into giant shadow claws, "Now, fall into hell, LET THE ANCHOR DRAG YoU DOWN INTO HELL!"

No Life King grabbed Shamsiel with the giant claws, and then a dark portal opened on the field. No Life King dragged the angel downwards. All the while Maki was screaming in pain as she felt the effects from Raiju's Eyes of Cray.

"DIE!" Raiju cackled and No Life King completely dragged Shamsiel down, intent on destroying Shamsiel in the dark void.

"Damn it." Ryou growled and then ran out the room.

"Ryou-sama?" Kyoko wondered what Ryou was so worked up about.

Ryou went out and pulled the fire alarm.

An alarm rang taking everyone by surprise. The sprinkler system then turned on and droplets of water fell from the ceiling.

"_Uh . . ._" The commentator over the fight was taken by surprise by the sudden event, "_Seems there might be some problems within the vicinity . . . so everyone don't panic and evacuate in an orderly fashion._"

One person in the audience asked his friend, "What did he say again?"

His friend answered, "I think he said to panic." And right when he was about to panic, the friend punched the guy.

"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT GAG!"

Maki who had been under the effects of the Eyes of Cray got back to reality when the water droplets hit her face. The hologram of the fight disappeared and Maki looked at Raiju, who only gave her a disappointed glare. The silver eyes of Raiju scared Maki and the girl quickly gathered her deck and ran out the stadium.

Ryou ran back into the room and opened the window, "Ryou-sama, what are you doing?' Kyoko asked, as she was now worried.

Ryou turned back to Kyoko and said, "Get out of here, there's something that I have to do."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Just get out!" Ryou ordered to Kyoko, "This is really dangerous, I can't involve you!" Ryou then took off his sunglasses completely revealing his unnatural purple eyes to Kyoko. Kyoko knew about the eyes, and she too was affected a bit by Ryou's eyes, but even Kyoko knew that if Ryou were to reveal his eyes, he means business.

"Hai." Kyoko nodded and began to evacuate, but then turned back and kissed Ryou, "Be careful ok?"

Ryou blushed and nodded, "I will." And Kyoko was off.

The sprinklers finally turned off after the whole building was evacuated, and Ryou made his move. Ryou jumped out of the room, and then jumped on a spectator seat. Ryou flipped in the air and landed in the arena.

Raiju whistled as he was surprised to see Ryou coming out, "This is a pleasant surprise." Raiju gave Ryou a smirking glare, "So the King is going to face me." Raiju then threw out his electric cord from the sleeves at Ryou, "You won't escape this time!"

Ryou grabbed the cord, without regards to him being zapped, and he threw the cord away, "You can forget that, if you want to fight, I'll gladly accommodate you." Ryou said and at the same time, an old prototype Motion Fight table (similar in design to the portable fight table, this was the fight table used in the past. Technology has long since changed from a table to virtual tables that are on opposite sides of the arena to accommodate much more entertaining fights) emerged from the floor.

Raiju smirked, "I can see you're serious, but know this, I Raiju of the Insurgents, will win!"

"Insurgents?" Ryou didn't recognize that term. Was that the name of Raiju's team? But then all of a sudden, Ryou stepped back as he all of a sudden saw the shadowy No Life King towering over him. Ryou found himself dressed as Blaster Dark and he looked up. No Life King swiped down a claw and slashed Blaster Dark Ryou's body. Ryou screamed as he got hit back into reality.

"And as you can see, your powers are weak compared to mine." Raiju cackled, "There is no way you can win!"

Ryou growled and held his ground, _No . . . I have to win! I can't let you go on doing whatever you want! I must . . . I must beat you!_ Ryou found his resolve and drew out his Shadow Paladin deck. "Shadow Paladins . . . Blaster Dark . . . lend me your power." Ryou said to his deck. "I need you guys more than ever right now."

Raiju whistled cockily, "You know, with the way you're acting, it's almost like you're really a Royal Paladin player." Then Raiju growled, "I hate that type of righteous act. I'll show you true despair . . . and anchor you down to hell!"

Ryou tried his best to look strong, but he wasn't feeling that he could do it. The more Ryou kept looking at Raiju, the more fear Ryou felt. _I won't succumb to this power . . . please . . . you may be a curse,_ Ryou said covering one of his eyes,_ but just like how I need the Shadow Paladins now, I also need you . . . help me . . . please._


End file.
